Pokemon Advanced: Ash's legacy
by STORYmaker2
Summary: Ash and Serena are now married, but their son Jason's journey has just begun. Watch him travel through the Hoenn region, meeting old faces and new ones. Competing in the Hoenn league, and taking part in a shadow civil war. Contains Amourshipping, Advanceshipping(in a way)
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1: A new beginning

 _It was mid day on the Indigo plateau and thousands of blue army soldiers with support pokemon beside them were retreating as a massive army of red army soldiers and support pokemon stood in formation marching and firing at them._

 _"Fall back!" A long young general shouted as he rode around his men on a Rapidash._

 _Over the hill a line of blue army soldiers marched in formation with a pair of officers in front riding rapidashs._

 _One wore a cape behind his uniform with golden epaulets on his shoulders that had 3 stars on the top. He had graying hair and a Pikachu on his shoulder._

 _The man on the horse beside him wore a more customized officer uniform with silver epaulets that had a pair of gold bars on each. He had slightly tanned skin with brown eyes and short raven black hair._

 _When they reached the top of the hill they saw their vanguard in retreat._

 _The man with the Pikachu looked dumbfounded as he saw the young general approach him._

 _"General Lafayette!? What is the meaning of this!?" He shoulder._

 _"Commander Wallace, general Lee made contact with the enemy, but they struck fast. Like we have never seen before. It was like they knew our every more before we could make it. General Lee panicked and fled, abandoning the troops. When they saw him take flight the morale broke and the lines broke, I tried to organize a retreat."_

 _General Wallace gave an enraged expression._

 _"Dam you Lee, dam that man!" He shouted._

 _"Sir we need to get the troops over the hill." Lafayette said._

 _"Belay that, we fight!" Wallace shouted as his Pikachu sparked his cheeks._

 _Wallace drew his saber and rode forward among the retreating men._

 _Lafayette and the others couldn't believe it as he rallied the retreating soldiers and pokemon._

 _"To me brave fellows! To Me!" He shouted as he began to reform the men into battle formations._

 _As this happened the young captain rode further and looked down the entire battlefield. At the back of the red army's formations was their general, giving our precise orders._

 _The captain's eyes widened as his fire horse got jittery._

 _That was when General Wallace saw the unthinkable, the captain was ridding his Rapidash full speed right at the enemy line._

 _"What! Captain get back here!" He shouted._

 _The red army general could also see the lone officer charging right at the center of his lines. At first he was confused, but then snickered as he got closer._

 _The front of the red army's line was reloading as the lone captain approached them._

 _Just before he reached them he stood up on his horses back and pulled a hidden hood over his face, making the red army general's eyes widen._

 _He then leapt off the horse and pulled out a hidden blade, slashing through a red army major's throat as he hit the ground._

 _He then used several quick and acrobatic like movements as he cut through several more red army line infantry._

 _In the blue army line they couldn't believe what they were watching as the lone captain carved his way through the red army line with his hidden blades._

 _He dodged, or blocked enemy musket bayonets, or ends as they tried to fight back in futile. Finally a line tried to fire at him._

 _Just before they could his eyes glowed blue as he unleashed an aura sphere that smashed into the line, hurling them onto the ground before he sprinted into the next line._

 _Several grenadiers, larger men tried to come at him. Only to have the captain slash through the first one's throat, grab the next one's own musket and hurl him over, then shoot the next one with the same muster, and impale the last with the bayonet._

 _A red army pokemon handler blew a whistle and pointed at him. A trio of Machamps and a pair of Rhydon charged at him as he turned to face them and touched a stone on his hidden blade gauntlet._

 _Just before they could reach him, a Mega Charizard X crashed down from above in front of him and slashed the pokemon with dragon claw, snarling as he did._

 _The 5 red army pokemon were hurled back as the Charizard X breathed fire around them, forcing the red army soldiers back._

 _Back in the blue line more and more men saw this in disbelief._

 _The red army general looked down at the captain who looked direct at him. He charged forward with his Charizard X above him as they cut , burned, or crashed their way through line after line._

 _The red army began to sweat greatly._

 _"Him! Get that man! Everyone!" He shouted._

 _The red army lines reformed and got in fight formation between the captain and their general._

 _When he and his Charizard X tried to advance they were met with a phalanx of bayonets and pokemon._

 _When Charizard X tried to fly up, the entire army took aim and fired._

 _Charizard X got down as at the captain formed a large barrier around them that began to crack as the bullets raked across it._

 _They both began to sweat as a relentless wave of cannon fire and bullets crashes into the barrier and blood came down the captain's nose as he gave everything he had to keep the barrier up._

 _The red army general smiled until several portions of his line were hit with cannon fire and the firing stopped._

 _The captain, his Charizard x, the red army , and they general saw the entire blue army with General Alexander Wallace in front with his saber held out, charing at them._

 _The captain smiled and vanished just as the blue army bayonet charge reached the red army._

 _The general franticly watched as the blue army infantry and pokemon carved through his own shattered line with their bayonets and moves._

 _"Press forward!" Wallace shouted as he stabbed his saber into a red army Lieutenant Colonel's neck and his Pikachu blasted several red army soldiers and pokemon with Thunderbolt._

 _At the back of the red army , their general saw as his lines were pushed back._

 _"Fire artillery at the center! Drive them back!" He shouted._

 _That was when he heard something above him._

 _He looked up to see Charizard X flying straight at him. He reached for his pistol only to have the captain leap down onto him, knocking the man off his Rapidash and onto the ground._

 _He saw the hooded captain over him._

 _The captain moved the man's jacket open revealing a necklace he had, a metal one with a red cross symbol on it._

 _The general tried to reach up at the captain as he came down with a hidden blade into the man's neck._

 _When the captain got up he saw the red army in full retreat with general Wallace leading the attack._

 _Several of the blue army soldiers tried to find the captain, but once again he and his Charizard X had vanished._

 _Hours later, the blue army marched into the Indigo plateau's village where the locals cheered upon seeing them._

 _Some tossing flowers in front of the men as they marched across the streets._

 _When they reached the center, where a flag pole stood that had the government's flag waving a top, General Wallace gave the signal as several of his men came in a color guard formation. lowering the flag, and then handing it to General Lafayette._

 _They then took out the Blue army's flag and raised it up._

 _"Battalion!" Each of the major's shouted as the lower officers echoed._

 _"Present arms!" The entire army saluted their flag as it flew over them._

 _Standing atop the largest building overlooking the village was the captain with his hood still up and his Charizard X behind him._

 _He smiled and also saluted the flag._

* * *

"Gahh!" Jason shouted as his eyes shot open and he hurled his head up. He was covered in sweat and breathing deeply as he held his temples.

When he realized it was just another ancestor memory he gave an irritated expression.

"Dam it, another memory of another ancestor, with another Charizard. What is with my family and Charizards anyway?" He said as he tried to catch his breath.

"Why won't they just stop?" He said before he laid his head back down.

Jason had thick raven black hair and tanned skin like his fathers, but his eyes were almost exactly like his mother's.

He turned his head to the side and closed his eyes.

"No more memories, I don't want to see anymore." He said.

* * *

Miles away in the Hoenn region several helicopters flew up across a mountain.

"Approaching landing zone. Stand by." One of the pilots said.

There was an open stone area on the side of the mountain where the helicopters hovered over and let ropes drop down.

Several men and women slid down the ropes and hit the ground. They wore red uniforms with a black mountain symbol on the chest, and hoods that hard black horns on them.

"Form a perimeter." One said before another helicopter landed in the center.

A ramp lowered as a pair of large men wearing red armor modeled similarly after the uniforms the others were wearing stepped out.

Beside them were two Camerupt.

"All clear Mentor." One of the two men said.

A third man slowly walked out. He wore a red and black jacket with the black Ms near the color. He had long combed back red hair and a pair of glasses with modifications on them.

He kept his hands behind his back as he slowly walked forward and looked around at the mountain.

"It is close. Let us continue." He said.

The men in uniforms each let out a Nummel of Coffing before they walked up a stone staircase that lead further up into the mountain.

As they got further up the mountain they reached a monastery like structure with a pair of large statues of an ancient pokemon in front of it.

The man in the glasses, smiled.

"We're here." He said as he walked in first.

As they walked inside they saw a pedestal at the end of the chamber with a large blue orb sitting on it.

"At last, I finally found you." The man said smiling.

One of the men in uniforms ran over and tried to pick it up.

That is when the man with the glasses's expression changed.

"No." He said.

Just before he could pick it up, another man leapt down from above and crashed his foot into the other man's face, hurling him onto the ground.

The man was tall and muscular with tan skin. he wore a dark blue and black jacket with a hood over his face and a few symbols on it.

"Sorry to ruin your special day Maxie, but we real aura guardians can't let you get your hands on this." The man said smiling.

The man in the glasses pointed at the aura guardian.

"Get me that orb."

The grunts and their pokemon sprinted at the aura guardian before a huge Mega Swampert crashed into the ground behind him.

"Muddy water."

"Pert!" The Mega Swampert shouted as he unleashed a massive wave of muddy water in front of him that swept up all the grunts and their pokemon.

The man in the glasses shook his head as the two men in armor touched mega evolution stones under their gauntlet and their Camerupts mega evolved.

"Rupt!" They shouted before they unleashed simultaneous rock slides at the Mega Swampert and their masters rushed at the aura guardian.

Their eyes glowed blue as they tried to unleash a combined wave of aura at him.

The guardian's eyes also glowed blue as he blocked their attack and hurled an aura sphere that knocked them down.

As they tried to get up he leapt down with his hidden blades out.

The two armored men let out blades from their gauntlets' undersides and tried to fight off the aura guardian. Each of the two armored men moved incredible fast with great agility, but the aura guardian moved fasted and more agile.

He eventually leapt up and crashed his foot into one's face, hurling him into the ground. As the other tried to come at the guardian low, the guardian crashed his knee into the man's face, hurling him onto his back.

At the same time the Mega Swampert slammed each of the rocks away with Hammer arms and blasted the two Mega Camerupt with Hydro pump.

The man in glasses shook his head again.

"If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself." He said as he let out a pokeball and touched the underside of his arm.

A Mega Camerupt came out and roared.

"Take down." He said calmly.

The Mega Camerupt moved incredibly fast and slammed into the Mega Swampert's chest, hurling him back.

At the same time, the man in glasses took out a throwing knife and took a deep breath before his eyes glowed blue and the blade also began to glow blue.

He hurled it forward as the guardian tried to deflect it with aura, but for some reason could not. The blade crashed into his side as he grunted and fell over.

The Mega Swampert felt this and rushed over to his trainer.

The guardian pulled the blade out and grunted as he held his wound.

He saw the man in glasses slowly walking towards him with his Mega Camerupt beside him.

He sighed before he took out the Orb and held it in front of his Mega Swampert.

"Swampert, you have to get this back to the others. I'll stay and slow him down."

"Swamp!" Swampert shouted shaking his head, refusing to leave without him.

"If I don't, they'll catch us both. We can't let him get that orb. Please, for me."

Swampert's eyes began to tear up as he took the orb and ran, looked back once as his partner got up and faced the man in glasses.

He tried to use aura to heal his wound, but found it more difficult for some reason.

"Take your best shot!" He shouted as he tried to strike at the man in glasses.

The man brought his forearm up and and easily blocked the strike.

The wounded guardian tried several more strikes, but the man once again blocked each and every one before grabbing his leg and hurling the man onto the ground.

The guardian leapt back up despite the pain and tried to slash the man again with his right hidden blade.

The man in glasses raised his left forearm up as a hidden blade shot out of his sleeve and blocked the guardian's.

He kept a serious expression on his face before slamming his other hand in a flat shape into the guardian's neck, dropping him to the ground.

The two men in armor got up.

"Restrain him and make sure he doesn't die. He could be of use to us." The man said as he saw the Mega Swampert trying to escape through his aura vision.

"Stop him." He said as his Mega Camerupt opened his mouth and unleashed a massive solar beam that crashed into Mega Swampert's back and knocked him out.

As he fell over near the edge of the mountain, the orb rolled out of his hand and down the mountain. It landed in a river that carried it away from the mountain very quickly.

The man in glasses and his Mega Camerupt approached the unconscious Swampert and saw the orb was gone.

"No! Where is it!?" He shouted as several of the grunts ran over to him.

"Get down the mountain! Find me that orb!" He shouted as the grunts quickly ran back towards the stairs and the man in the glasses stared down at the mountain.

* * *

Miles away in the Indigo stadium, Jason was sitting in a private box with his mother, and his younger brother Alex.

Jason was 16 years old while his brother was 8. While Jason looked just like Ash when he was 16, except for his eyes. Alex was quite literally the opposite, he more greatly resembled Serena, with honey blonde hair, lighter skin, and brown eyes like his father.

In the battlefield Ash stood on one side with Pikachu in front of him and across the field was none other than Laura Wald with her Darkrai.

"Go dad!" Alex shouted.

"Chu!" His Pichu shouted as he sat in his lap.

"Darkrai Shadow ball!"

Laura's Darkrai formed a massive ball of dark energy in front of himself before unleashing it into a barrage of smaller shadow balls at Pikachu.

"Pikachu use Agility and Iron tail!"

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted as he used his lighting fast agility to avoid each of the shadow balls or slice them apart with his metal tail.

"Volt tackle!" Ash shouted.

"Chu!" Pikachu shouted before he covered himself in electricity before sprinting forward incredibly fast and crashing into Darkrai.

"Rai!" Darkrai shouted before crashing onto his back with swirly eyes.

"Darkrai is unable to battle. The winner is Kanto Champion Ash Ketchum!" The ref shouted.

"Alright, great job Pikachu!" Ash shouted.

"Pika!"

"Yes dad won!" Alex shouted as Serena smiled and closed her eyes.

She then noticed an uneasy look on her older son's face. He didn't seem excited, just a somewhat depressed/ uneasy look.

She put her hand on his shoulder.

"Jason, is everything ok?" She asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine mom." Jason said as he sweat dropped and tried to smile with his eyes closed.

Serena kept her concerned look.

Down on the battlefield Laura returned her Darkrai before approaching Ash.

"Eh not bad for a Kanto champion." Laura said.

"We're still the official Champion region." Ash said.

"Yes, you made that quite clear in last years Zahara cup after you beat Lucas." Laura said.

"You came in third. That's still pretty good."

"But for a champion like myself I need to make sure I at least get second." Laura said as Ash and Pikachu sweat dropped.

Jason looked down at his father again and sighed.

* * *

Later that day, he was inside a sparring room with his shirt off as he sparred against another guardian trainee.

Jason moved as fast as he could trying to strike at his opponent, but the other trainee was too fast. He blocked each of Jason's strikes and then struck him back a few times, which Jason was unable to block. Jason's frustration grew as he kept getting hit.

Finally after he ducked down as his opponent swung his leg over his head, Jason grabbed his leg and hurled him onto the ground.

The other trainee quickly leapt back up and smiled as he continued his attack. Jason lurched back narrowly avoiding a strike before grabbing his arm and locking it in an arm bar.

That was when his opponent used his free arm to smash his elbow into Jason's face, knocking him off balance, before he grabbed Jason's arm and hurled him over him and onto the ground.

When Jason tried to get up, his opponent locked his arm against his joint and kept him in submission.

"Gotcha cousin."

Jason kept his frustrated look as the sparing instructor came forward. He was a young man in his mid 20s with a Feraligatr behind him. He wore black and red jacket robes.

"Alright that's enough. Let him go Andrew." The sparing instructor said.

Andrew was Jason's cousin. Like him, he more resembled his father, but had Korrina's eyes.

The two got up and faced the instructor.

"Those were some good movements Andrew, Jason you're still leaving yourself too open."

"I know, I know." Jason said sounding frustrated.

"Alright that's enough for now. Let's have a pokemon battle." The instructor said.

Jason and Andrew took out their pokeballs and hurled them forward as a Lucario and Blastoise came out.

"Remember, a guardian can only be as good as their bond with their pokemon. Show us your bonds."

"Lucario use Power up Punch!"

"Blastoise use Hammer arm!"

Andrew's Lucario sprinted forward with his fist glowing as Blastoise tried to raise his arm and strike Lucario down.

However, Lucario was too fast and slammed his fist into Blastoise's face, making him stumble backwards.

Jason grit his teeth.

"Iron defense with Rapid spin!"

The blastoise got into his shell and hurled himself at Lucario after turning metal.

"Lucario Aura sphere."

His Lucario leapt up and over the spinning shell before hurling a blue sphere into the shell , crashing Blastoise into the ground.

"Great!" Andrew shouted.

When Blastoise came back up he gave a frustrated look at Jason and growled.

"Lucario use Power up Punch!"

"Surf!" Jason shouted.

Blastoise unleashed a large wave forward at Lucario.

"Metal claw."

Lucario slashed clean through the wave before leaping forward and crashing his fist into Blastoise's face again.

"Come on Blastoise!" Jason shouted as Blastoise's face started to turn red from anger.

"Blastoise!" He roared at Jason before turning his back on him and refusing to battle.

"Stop the battle!" The instructor shouted.

He walked closer to Jason and Blastoise.

"You haven't opened up an aura connection with him. I feel nothing between you." He said.

Jason lowered his head.

"I couldn't create a connection." Jason said.

The instructor sighed and shook his head.

"Jason, your pokeball." He said as Jason slowly handed him Blastoise's pokeball.

"This relationship will go no father. For both of your good."

"What happens now Tyler?"

"The I'll talk to the mentor. We're done training today." Tyler said before he and Chomper walked out of the room.

Andrew walked up behind him and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Don't let this get you down Jason. Everything will be alright. Come on Sara and the others are waiting for us."

Andrew left the room as Jason slowly followed.

* * *

Elsewhere in the Indigo plateau, Ash was with his elite 4 members. There was the most senior member Koga, Sabrina, Trevor, and Gary.

"Ok so the next person to have a match will be Gary." Ash said.

"It's about time, I've been out of the spotlight for too long." Gary said.

"Any word when Daniel will be back?" Sabrina asked.

"He said his family was still on vacation in Jhoto. He never gave me a date." Ash said.

"If he doesn't appear for the event they'll want one of us to." Koga said.

"Trevor can you handle it?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, I need to get my face out there more anyway." Trevor said, being the most recent addition to the Kanto elite 4.

"Well if that's all we needed to talk about I think we're done here. Next time we meet we need to go over the planning for he Indigo league." Ash said.

"Right." Gary said.

Ash and Gary walked out of the building together.

"So my boy Blue just got his 8th badge. He's chip of the old block, I know he'll be the one to win this year's pokemon league."

"I don't know, from what the gym leaders have told me, the competition will be stiff."

"None of em stand a chance against Blue. By the way, why hasn't yer boy Jason entered the pokemon league yet?"

Ash's expression changed.

"He has other goals he's trying to meet. I had hoped he would have by now. He's having some tough times."

"Well it's a good thing he's not in the Indigo league then, if he's down I wouldn't want Blue make him out."

"You know I hope he does win. Because the winner gets the honor of battling an elite 4 member on live television. I just need to choose who." Ash said smiling as Gary sweat dropped.

"You wouldn't do that would you?"

Ash kept smiling.

"Ash, Ash!"

* * *

Elsewhere inside the guardian enclave Serena was having some coffee with Korrina.

Korrina's younger son Gurkinn was up with Alex having a pretend battle with their Pichu and Pidgy. Gurkinn took more after Korrina, but had some of Red's features and was 7 years old.

"They grow so fast. It just seems like yesterday that Jason was just a baby." Serena said.

"I know the feeling. But there's nothing you can do but help them grow." Korrina said.

Serena turned back to her younger son.

"I saw your performance in Jhoto last week, very amazing."

"You were in Jhoto?"

"Their mentor wanted to see Red, so I came with him."

"Well I'm glad even you liked it."

"Yeah, kinda weird. I guess Aria rubbed off on me." Korrina said sweat dropping.

"How is Sara and Andrew's training going?"

"They're both doing great, Red says when they turn 16 he's going to give them their final test." Korrina said sounding excited.

Serena looked down at her cup.

"Jason's been struggling. Ash knows it, he's having more trouble with his training than most students. Whenever Ash tries to train him, Jason's improvement is very slow. But more than that he doesn't get along well with his pokemon." Serena said.

"Could it be he doesn't want to be a guardian. My father choose not to be one, and you haven't had Alex star training."

"Ash had a long talk with Alex when he was 6, he told him he didn't want to be a guardian and Ash felt in his aura that it wasn't his path. So we didn't force him too. The thing is, Ash did the same thing for Jason, but Jason wanted to be a guardian. He never complains about his training, or acts like he doesn't want to be a guardian." Serena said.

"I just don't understand how his training is going this bad. He comes from a long line of legendary aura guardians, even the first guardian."

"I don't know. I just want him to be happy." Serena said.

"I'm sure everything will be alright." Korrina said.

* * *

Elsewhere in a lounge like area where young guardians could socialize, a young woman with long blonde hair and brown eyes.

"And so I beat my little brother to the top of the building again." She said.

"Barley." She heard from behind. Sara turned to see Andrew and Jason walk in.

"Besides you're not older. How many times do you have to hear that we're twins!" Andrew said.

Sara smiled.

"I came out first, and dad says that makes me older." Sara said.

Jason sat down at a table where Sara was standing in front of. Two young guardians were also sitting there.

"So how did training go. Did you impress Tyler with your skills?" Dustin asked.

"I did." Andrew said.

"Tyler." Jasmine said blushing. Jasmine was 17 years old as was Dustin.

Jasmine had grown to look much like Lucy, but had Brock's skin tone.

Dustin looked more lake Dakota.

"You still have a crush on Tyler, he's 7 years older than you." Sara said.

"So, I'm old enough now to be in a relationship with him." She said.

"That would be too creepy, besides I hear he's married to the daughter of Kalos queen Aria."

"Well she's too young for him, and you don't think it's creepy."

"She's 21."

"So."

"Anyway, Jason when is your little brother going to star his training?" Dustin asked.

"He doesn't want to be a guardian."

"Oh so he's like my sister Daniella."

"How is Daniella?" Jasmine asked.

"She's getting ready to head to Hoenn. For that matter, so am I. I hear Hoenn is a great place, and our parents are letting us spend a year there. I'm really excited."

"Can we get back on topic here. I think the 3 of us are close to completing our training!" Sara said in a very excited tone.

"Can you tell us what the final test is like?" Andrew asked.

"No, it's against the rules." Jasmine said.

"It was insanely hard. I barely completed it." Dustin said.

"But so long as your bond with your pokemon is strong enough you'll be fine." Jasmine said before Jason tightened his fist.

Dustin and Jasmine noticed this.

"Jason is everything alright?"

"I don't want to talk about it." He said.

"Jason had to give up Blastoise because they reached the breaking point." Andrew said.

"Again? Wasn't he like your 3rd partner pokemon?" Jasmine said.

"Well I'm glad you've been keeping count." Jason said.

"Why can't you open up an aura connection with your pokemon Jason? You're going to have to if you ever want to become a guardian." Dustin said.

"I know Dustin! I know!" Jason said getting very defensive.

"Jason it's going to be alright. Remember you've got one powerful bloodline, Altair, Vaeron," Sara started before Jason's face turned red and his eyes blue.

He got up and flipped the entire table over with his enhanced strength so hard that it did a 360 landing back back on it's center support.

"I know! I do!" Jason shouted before he left the room.

"Geez should one of us say something to him?" Sara asked.

"I think we said enough." Andrew said sweat dropping.

Jason walked down the halls of the enclave trying to avoid contact with others.

Eventually he reached a room and realized it was a sanctuary of the past. He saw statues of guardian mentors of the past. Inside he saw two statues beside each other, one of Altair and one of Vaeron.

Despite the fact that they were statues, Jason felt as if they were staring at him. Tears started to come down his face as he fell to his knees and kept himself off the ground with his hands.

"Altair, Vaeron. My ancestors, the greatest aura guardians of all time. Then there's me, the screw up who can't even connect with a pokemon." He said to himself.

* * *

Elsewhere in the enclave Ash was sitting in a large chamber with his Charizard, Charla, Red, and Felix.

"Congratulations on your win Ash." Felix said.

"Thanks, Grandmentor."

"Hmp, I'm still getting use to that title." Felix said.

"Grandpa must be proud of you."

"He was ecstatic. But for his health won't be visiting much anymore. Even guardians get old my boys."

"Speaking of which, I hear Charla and Charizard's daughter just mega evolved for the first time with Jasmine." Red said.

"After Jasmine completed her trials , yes." Ash said.

"How is their first son doing?" Felix asked.

"He's doing good with Mathew. " Ash said. Mathew was a 20 year old guardian.

"Well those 2 are more active in that department than my Charizard." Red said as they turned to Ash's Charizard and Charla.

In between them was their third child, a young male Charmander who was a year old now.

"Is he going to be paired with a guardian trainee soon?" Felix asked.

"Charizard and Charla think he's about old enough. But it's never easy for the two of them." Ash said.

"My Charizard's mate almost didn't want to see her baby Charmander go off and train. But since she went to Sara and would be closer to her, she was more reasonable." Red said.

"Speaking of children, your children must be close to their trials." Felix said.

"Andrew and Sara are almost ready." Red said.

Moments later there was a knock on the door.

"Tyler." Red said feeling his aura.

"Come in."

Tyler and Chomper came in with troubled looks, and respectfully bowed to Red and Felix.

"Grand mentor, Mentor, Master Ketchum. I wasn't expecting all 3 of you to be here, but it's probably best you are."

Ash could feel the turmoil in his aura, and its source.

"It's Jason, what's happened?" Ash asked.

"His Blastoise, he still wasn't able to open an aura connection with him, and their relationship was at the breaking point. Blastoise refused to battle." Tyler said.

Ash, Red, Pikachu, and Felix gave worried looks.

"Jason has always had trouble connecting with his pokemon. He's gone through 3 now. If he can't open a connection. He'll never become a guardian." Ash said.

"Pika chu."

"He's been troubled for a long time. Hasn't he." Felix said.

"He has, he's been slow in training. His skills aren't coming to him like they did for us. Whenever I train him, he works twice as hard as any student could, but still can't seem to match other trainees. " Ash said.

"Hmm, this is troubling." Red said.

"I may have a solution." Felix said.

"What?" Ash asked.

"When I was a trainee, I knew another trainee who trained as hard as any of us. But he just couldn't match us in skill. It drove him crazy, until his master tried something different. Instead of traditional training, he had him go out on his own and try to learn on his own for a year. When he came back he was a match for any of us and completed his trials. Maybe it's time he stop traditional training." Felix said.

Ash turned to Charizard and Charla.

"Maybe you're right."

* * *

After Ash and his family left the enclave, they returned home to the Seafoam islands.

Jason was sitting in his room alone when he heard the door open.

"Jason." He heard behind him.

He turned to see his father standing there.

"We need to talk."

Jason sighed and followed Ash to the enclosure outside the house.

All of Ash and Serena's pokemon were there grazing around.

"I heard about what happened today with Blastoise."

"I know, I failed again dad."

"Jason, you've had problems with guardian training since the beginning. I can't deny it any longer."

Jason grit his teeth and tightened his fist. Was this finally it, was his father ready to give up on him and end the idea of him being an aura guardian.

"But maybe that's my fault. I've tried to train you the traditional way since day one, and you don't seem to respond to it like most guardians do. That doesn't make you weaker, it just makes you different. You've learn the skills, you just have trouble applying them. So I think the best way for you to complete your training is to go on a pokemon journey."

"What?" Jason asked.

"I went on a pokemon Journey when I was 14 and I grew more from it than I did from traditional training. I think that can work for you too. I want you to go out and see the world. Raise a pokemon from start one more time." Ash said.

"What pokemon?"

"Charmander." Ash said as Charizard's third child revealed himself behind Ash.

"Char." He said staring up at Jason.

Ash held a pokeball in front of Jason's face as he stared at if for a minute before slowly reaching for it.

He knelt down in front of Charmander.

"Do you want to travel with me Charmander?"

Charmander gave a wondering expression as he stared at Jason for almost a minute before his expression changed.

"Charmander." He said nodding.

Jason touched the pokeball to his head and sent Charmander inside. The pokeball shook and rattled before sparkling revealing Charmander was caught.

Jason gave a slight smile before he stood up again.

Ash put his hand on his son's shoulder.

"Now you have your starter pokemon, what do you want to do on your Journey."

"I want to be a trainer, compete in a league like you.

Ash smiled.

"That's my boy. Where do you want to go?"

Jason thought about what Dustin said back at the enclave.

"Hoenn."

The next day, Jason was at the airport with a backpack on and Charmander beside him.

* * *

"Remember to take care of yourself and call us when you get the chance." Serena said.

"I will mom." Jason said.

"Catch a lot of pokemon." Alex said.

"I will little bro."

Serena came forward and gave her son a kiss on the cheek before Ash handed him his ticket.

"Just remember to do your best out there Jason."

"I will dad." Jason said sounding confident for the first time in a long time.

Charla and Charizard also said similar things to Charmander before Charla gave him a big lick across the face.

Jason returned him to his pokeball and turned to the terminal.

Serena and Ash watched him walk off.

"There he goes, off on his own adventure." Ash said.

"I just hope it's safer than our adventures."

"I'm sure he'll be completely away from harms way Serena." Ash said.

40 minutes later Jason was sitting in the window seat of the plane as it soared over the ocean.

Jason looked at Charmander's pokeball as he held it.

"This is it, starting this day. I stop living in the shadows of my ancestors, this is the day I make my own legacy." He said to himself.

* * *

Miles away on route 101 in Hoenn, a young woman around 16 years old was ridding a bike down the dirt road. She had navy black hair and grayish blue eyes and had light skin.

Her mind was mainly on the road ahead of her when a small Duskull floated in front of her from a tree.

"Ahhh!" She screamed before trying to swerve away.

Instead she lost control and fell off her bike, rolling down a hill off the side of the path.

When she hit the bottom her bike landed a few feet away.

"Ouch." She said as she slowly raised her head and saw the Duskull still up on the bath.

She gave a frightened look before slowly crawling away from the hillside.

That was when she felt her hand move into water. She turned around to see a small pond connected to a stream in front of her.

She was about to pull her hand out when she noticed something floating near the surface.

"Huh" She said as she reached over and picked it up.

When she lifted the object out of the water she noticed it was a dark blue orb.

"An orb?" She said.

At first the orb remained inanimate, until it started to glow light blue.

"Wait what's going on?" She said sounding freaked out.

She could feel energy coming from the orb and into her. After a few moments a red symbol appeared on the orb's front.

She tried to let it go, but for some reason could not do so.

"Ahhh!" She shouted.

Her eyes shot open and she saw she was back on the ground near the side of the hill.

"Huh?" She said as she looked at her hands to see the orb was gone.

She went over to the water and saw nothing.

"Was it all just a dream, I did wake up where I landed. Maybe I just hallucinated after I landed." She said before she picked up her bike and dragged it to the top of the hill.

* * *

Miles away the man in a hidden base, the man with the Glasses sat at a desk as he read an from an old scroll.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." He said as a young man walked inside.

"Father, you've returned."

"I have."

"The orb."

"My son, I'm afraid the orb is gone."

"What? But father our plans!"

"Settle down, my men are scouring the area around the mountain."

"What about the Red one?"

"We're still looking for it. But we will find it, once we do, I shall have the Red and you shall have the Blue. Then together, we will begin the new world."

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _So here is the start to the official book 3, I hope you guys liked it because I loved writing this chapter,_

 _I'm sure you guys will have many questions after this and I'll be glad to answer them via PM_

 _Also if you are wondering about the OC travel companions, they will be revealed soon enough._

 _So until next time, please review, comment, suggest, or ask(via pm)_


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2: Get the Show on the Road

It was late in the morning on route 101 in Hoenn, and a young woman was ridding her bike down the path before she reached the edge of a cliff overlooking the ocean.

She saw an air plane flying down towards the small port below.

"Looks like I'm almost to Littleroot down, that little Duskull detour didn't put me off too much." She said before she kept riding down the path.

* * *

Twenty minutes later the plane had landed and Jason stepped out of the terminal. He looked around at the harbor city around him.

He took a deep breath as he tried to take in the aura of Hoenn. To his surprise he felt a bit of uneasiness and conflict in the general aura of the region. At least ,more than Kanto.

"Huh." he said.

"Ah there you are."

Jason turned to see a large man standing there. He had light skin with graying brownish hair and a beard. He wore a white lab coat with a dark blue shirt underneath, cargo shorts, and a pair of sandals.

Jason was a bit confused, not knowing if the man was talking to him.

"Jason if I'm correct."

"Yes." Jason said.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am professor Birch. Your father spoke with me and asked me to help you get started on your journey here."

"Really."

"Yes, I am a professor starting trainers go to for their starter pokemon. I am also an expert in Pokemon habitats and distribution. But that's not why you're here. You're here to compete in the Hoenn league, I can get you registered, but only at my lab. I'll give you a ride there."

"Thank you professor." He lead Jason to a black jeep parked near the road.

"By the way I was told you already have a Charmander. It's been a while since I've seen such a young Charmander. Would you mind letting me see him."

"Sure." Jason said as he took out Charmander's black and blue pokeball.

Charmander came out and stretched, having just woken up.

Birch knelt down in front of Charmadner.

"Hmm" He said as he put his hands on his face and Charmander gave a slightly freaked out expression.

"This is a very healthy Charmander. Very well taken care of, and he looks like he comes from very strong parents too. Wait, is this one of your father's Charizard's children."

"Yes."

"Incredible, your father may have the second most powerful Charizard in the world."

Birch sat in the driver's seat while Jason sat in the passenger seat and Charmander sat in his lap.

"Here we go." Birch said as he slammed his foot onto the gas, hurling the jeep forward at full speed.

Jason wasn't expecting this, and held onto the sides of his seat as Charmander also gave a freaked out expression as he held onto Jason tightly.

* * *

Meanwhile at Birch's lab, a pair of lab assistants were watching over dozens of pokemon inside an enclosure .

"Alright we fed them all, now we can get ready for the professor and his granddaughter."

They walked inside to see someone else inside.

It was a man with shoulder length brown hair with black shades, in a white lab coat.

He was on the computer not noticing the other lab assistants as they walked in.

"Hey is that the new guy?" One asked.

"I thought he wasn't suppose to get here until Friday."

They walked over to him.

"Hey what do you think you're doing?" One asked.

"I'm uploading new data for professor Birch." He said not turning away from the screen.

One of the assistants stepped closer to the computer to see the man had some of the professor's most valuable research that he had worked hard to keep peering eyes away from until it was complete. He also saw a flash drive attached to the computer.

"Hey what do you think you're doing!" He shouted as he grabbed the man's arm.

The man turned to him and using his free arm pulled out an electric baton before smashing it across the lab assistant's face, hurling him onto the ground.

The other lab assistant stumbled backwards when the man took the flash drive from the computer and stepped towards him.

He desperately looked around for anything to defend himself, when he saw a brown satchel bag.

"Oh right!" he shouted as he desperately opened it to see 3 pokeballs inside.

He took the first one and hurled it forward.

A small Mudkip came out in front of him.

The man in the shades immediately took out a pokeball and hurled it forward. A Dustox came out and flew over him.

"Ok Mudkip use tackle!"

"Use gust."

"Tox!" Dustox shouted as he waved his wings, creating a gust of wind that slammed into Mudkip and hurled him back.

When Mudkip hit the ground he was unconscious as the lab assistant sweat dropped.

"Uhhhh, ok let's try Treecko!"

"Treecko!" Treecko shouted as he came out.

"Use Pound."

"Gust." Treecko leapt up and at Dustox only to be hurled back by a burst of wind and knocked out.

The lab assistant sweat dropped again, shaking as he reached for the last pokeball.

"Go Torchic!" He shouted.

A small Torchic came out and looked around the lab.

"Ok Torchic it's all up to you know, use Ember! Everything you've got!" The lab assistant shouted as he pointed at the Dustox.

The Torchic did nothing as the Lab assistant sweat dropped.

That was when the Torchic noticed something in the other man's hand.

"Torchic?" He said before rushing over, jumping up and snatching the flash drive in his beak, then running off and out of the lab through the open door.

"What!" The man in the shades shouted before he and his Dustox sprinted after Torchic.

The remaining Lab assistant sweat dropped again.

"Well this isn't how I thought this day would go."

* * *

Meanwhile Birch drove along a dirt road with ridges alongside it.

"We're almost there my boy."

"Almost." Jason said as he and Charmander kept hanging on as tight as they could.

"You're right, there is a faster way." Birch said before he made a sharp turn and drove straight up the side of the ridges then flew across the air before landing.

Charmander gave Jason an irritated look as he sweat dropped.

"Sorry."

Finally a small town came into sight when a townsfolk saw the jeep.

"Oh no! Birch in a car run!" He shouted as he ran inside his house.

Birch kept flooring it before a large laboratory came into sight.

"Here we are." He said before slamming on the breaks.

The jeep screeched to a halt before Birch stepped out.

"Home sweet home."

Jason and Charmander slowly got out, both feeling very sick.

"Ok, thank Reduka we didn't have a big breakfast." Jason said.

"Follow me inside and we'll get you registered. Also I wonder if my granddaughter is here yet."

"Granddaughter?"

"Oh right, I forgot to tell you. My Granddaughter is coming here today to pick her starter pokemon today. Maybe you'll get to meet her." They walked inside to see the lab was a mess, looking like a pokemon battle had happened inside.

They also noticed a lab assistant with a first aide kit beside him as he wrapped badges around another lab assistant's head.

"What the hell happened in here!? Did Michael's Aggron go on another temper tantrum!?" Birch shouted.

"We were attacked."

"What?" Birch and Jason said.

"Some man dressed as a lab assistant was taking your research. When Jake tried to stop him, he attacked with an electric baton. I tried to use the starter pokemon, but he knocked out Mudkip and Treecko with a Dustox. Then when I tried to use Torchic, he just snatched the flash drive and ran off."

"This is terrible. Someone comes to my lab, to steal my research. Then he attacks my assistants and my pokemon! I'll show him a thing or two." Birch said as he went to a closet and took out a case,

He opened the case to reveal a metal baseball bat with the name Birch in the center.

"The Birch anti creep stick!" He shouted as he held it up.

Jason and Charmander sweat dropped.

"It sounds like Torchic is in danger as well. We should probably go look for him too."

"No, it's much to dangerous for a 16 year old Jason."

"I can handle myself professor." Jason said.

"Alright fine, but if you see the man don't approach him. Find me and I'll take care of him with my anti creep stick."

Jason and Charmander sweat dropped again.

* * *

Elsewhere the young woman on the bike was continuing to ride her bike down the path as she got closer to Littleroot town.

"Almost there." She said.

As she rose past a small ridge, she didn't notice as a small Torchic leapt off the top and landed in her face.

"Ahh!" She shouted as she tried to regain control of her bike , but crashed again.

She slowly got up and saw Torchic in front of her.

"Ahh!" She shouted again as she tried to crawl away from him.

"Tor?" Torchic said as he slowly walked towards her.

"No stay way!" The girl said as the small fire bird got closer to her.

Finally he reacher her and turned his head to the side.

The girl stopped shaking and opened her eyes to see the Torchic wasn't doing anything but watching her.

"Huh?" She said.

"Torchic." He said as he looked up at her.

The girl slowly moved her hand closer and touched the side of the Torchic's head.

The Torchic didn't peck her, or make any jumping movements, he just kept looking at her.

The girl was a bit confused, when she noticed there was something inside his beak.

She looked closer and saw it was none other than a flash drive.

"Is that a flash drive?" She asked.

That is when she heard and saw a Dustox fly over the hill.

"Tox!" He shouted as looked down at Torchic.

The girl was now afraid again.

Moments later she saw a man with long hair , shades, in a lab coat walk to the top of the ridge.

He saw the Torchic with the flash drive in his beak.

"There you are. Dustox use Venoshock."

"Tox!" Dustox shouted as his eyes glowed purple and he unleashed a bolt of poison that crashed into Torchic, hurling him back.

"Oh no." The girl shouted in fear as she saw the Torchic hit the ground with a very painful expression.

Despite this, the Torchic slowly reached down and picked up the flash drive again.

"Still not giving up I see, very well. Finish him off Dustox." The man said.

Despite her fear, the girl picked up the Torchic in her arms and quickly got on her bike before riding away as fast as she could.

"After her!" The man shouted.

* * *

Elsewhere Jason and Charmander were searching route 101 for signs of Torchic or the man.

He looked down at his Charmander. Despite having a fresh start with this Charmander, he was still afraid of making the same mistakes he made with his other pokemon. His Bulbasaur, His Pidgeotto, and his Squirtle.

He had made so many mistakes with them, and now he didn't even have his father to check in on him.

He took a deep breath as he looked back around the trail.

When Charmander saw movement in a bush, he ran over to see if it was Torchic, but tripped on a rock and tumbled into the bush, crashing into a Poochyena.

Poochyena got up and growled at Charmander.

"Oh no, Charmander just back away from him."

Charmander didn't like this Poochyena growling at him and growled back.

The Poochyena responded by using Tackle and forcing Charmander to stumble backwards.

"Charmander use Ember."

"Char!" Charmander shouted as he opened his mouth and unleashed several small bursts of fire at Poochyena, only to have the Poochyena leap out of the way.

"No Charmander to the left!" Jason shouted.

Charmander quickly turned to the left and unleashed more fire.

That was when the Poochyena turned to face him.

"He's going to tackle you. Use Scratch." Charmander readied to scratch but to Jason's surprise, the Poochyena splashed sand into Charmander's eyes making him stumble backwards, unable to see.

Jason began to sweat as Poochyena ran at him to use Tackle.

"Now he's going to tackle , use Scatch."

Charmander thought otherwise, Jason was wrong before and kept giving him bad direction. Instead he decided to do what he wanted to do, and let out Ember.

Jason felt his heart sink when he saw Charmander disobey him and unleash Ember. Unable to see, the fires were sporadic and inaccurate, missing Poochyena before he slammed into Charmander , knocking him onto his back.

After doing this, the Poochyena ran off and Charmander wiped the sand out of his eyes.

He saw Poochyena run off and realized if he had listened to Ash he might have knocked Poochyena back.

His father had always told him about listening to his trainer, about how he didn't listen to Ash when he evolved. How he almost got them both killed, and literally got Ash scarred for life. Now he had disobeyed his trainer, just after they started.

At the same time Jason felt like he was out of breath. This was just how it started with his other 3 pokemon. Now it was starting again.

"Char." Charmander said as Jason noticed some tears in his eyes.

Jason knelt down in front of Charmander.

"Are you hurt?" He said as he saw some bruises on Charmander's stomach.

Charmander slowly looked up at Jason as he took a deep breath then touched his bruises with his hand. Jason's eyes glowed blue as his hand did as well. Charmander felt his bruises fade away.

Before Jason could pull his arm away, Charmander came forward and hugged him as Jason felt Charmander's tears.

"Alright , we both screwed up there. Let's just move on from this and find Torchic."

"Char!" Charmander said nodding.

* * *

Meanwhile the girl was still ridding as fast as she could with Torchic in her arm.

Close behind was the Dustox who unleashed a Gust when he got close enough that knocked the bike down and sent the girl tumbling off the bike with the Torchic beside her.

The man in the lab coat slowly walked closer to them.

He saw the Torchic still had the flash drive in his beak.

"Give me the Torchic!" He said.

The girl slowly tried to get up and pick up the Torchic.

"Never." She said.

"I found you!" They heard.

The man turned to see Birch running at him with a bat.

"Grandpa?" The girl said.

"Face the wrath of the Birch anti creep stick!" Birch shouted as he swung it at the man. Only to have him move to the side and jab the electric baton into Birch, shocking him and making him stumble onto the ground moaning.

"Now as I was saying." He started before the girl noticed a young man on the ridge. He looked about 16 with tan skin, a muscular build, thick raven black hair, and light blue eyes. He wore a dark grey shirt with black short sleeves and a pair of dark jeans.

Beside him was a young Charmander.

Jason saw professor Birch on the ground. He also saw the man in the lab coat and a young woman with a Torchic in her arms. The young woman looked about his age with light skin, grayish blue eyes, and navy black hair that went past her shoulders. She wore a black sleeveless top under a blue unbuttoned jacket, with dark blue short shorts with a gap between the top of her shots and the bottom of her shirt, leaving a portion of her stomach exposed, and a blue cloth tied around her head with a white pokeball symbol on it.

Jason turned to the man in the lab coat.

"I'm just going to say this once, walk away."

The man in the shades smiled.

"Venoshock."

"Charmander dodge and use Ember." Charmander used forward away from the incoming blast of poison before opening his mouth and unleashing several small blasts of fire at Dustox.

"Gust." The Dustox used his wings to blow the fire back at Charmander.

"Charmander move directly forward." Charmander did what he said , completely avoiding the redirected fire.

"Use Growl!"

"Char!" Charmander growled, reducing Dustox's attack.

"Confusion."

"Dust!" Dustox's eyes glowed blue as he lifted Charmander up with psychic energy and held him in front of him as he prepared to hurl him into the ground.

"Growl!""

"Char!" Charmander shouted as he weakened Dustox's power again. This allowed Charmander to move his arms freely.

"Scatch!"

Charmander slashes Dustox across the face.

This made Dustox loose focus and drop Charmander who landed on his feet.

"Ember."

"Dodge it!"

Dustox moved out of the way as the Embers continued flying and crashed into the girl's bike.

"Ahh! My bike!" She shouted.

Autumn felt the Torchic slowly raise his head and give Dustox an angry expression.

"Tor!" He shouted before dropping the flash drive to the ground and trying to get out of the girl's arms.

She saw this and let Torchic down.

"Get him Torchic!" She shouted.

"Tor chic!" He shouted as he let out a Ember that crashed into Dustox's back.

"Ember!"

"Char!" Charmander shouted as he also blasted Dustox's front with small bursts of fire.

Upon seeing this, the man in the lab coat raised his baton and sprinted at Jason.

The girl saw with unbelievable reflexes, Jason moved forward and blocked the man's attack with his forearm before slamming his fist into his face, making him stumble backwards. As he did the man came forward again only to have Jason grab his arm and move under him with a quick movement, taking his arm with him and causing the man to flip onto his back and roll away.

When he got up he saw that the combined Ember attacks had caused Dustox to be burned.

He also saw Jason kick the baton aside.

"This isn't over." The man said as he returned Dustox and ran off.

Jason considered pursuing him, but decided in the end not to.

"Char!" Charmander shouted , happy he managed to best Dustox with Jason.

Jason walked over to Birch who slowly got up rubbing the side of his head.

"That was unpleasant." He said

The girl also walked over.

"Grandpa are you ok?"

"Autumn, you were here? Thank heavens you weren't hurt. I'm ok." Birch said turning to Jason.

"Jason I'd like to introduce you to my granddaughter, Autumn. Autumn, this is Jason."

"Hello." Jason said.

"You burned my bike to a crisp." She said when Jason saw the bike and sweat dropped.

"Right, I uh." He started before the Torchic came up to Birch held the flash drive in the his beak.

"My research, thank you Torchic. Now let's get back to the Lab."

* * *

Back at the lab, Jason stood beside Autumn as Birch looked over Torchic and Charmander.

"Look I'm sorry about the bike." Jason stared before Autumn smiled.

"It's alright I was just joking. I don't really care about that after what I've been through today."

Jason didn't know what, but there was something about this girl Autumn, he felt something about her. Something he didn't feel in other people.

"Char!" Charmander said as he came back over to Jason.

He noticed that Autumn backed away a bit when Charmander came over to him.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." She said nervously.

"Char!" Charmander said as Jason smiled at him.

"Yes you did good out there Charmander."

"How long have you had Charmander?" She asked.

"One day."

"Really? But you battled so well with him."

"That wasn't very great. We just did our best. Autumn, are you uncomfortable around pokemon?"

She looked nervous.

"Well I."

"Torchic, you're all better." Birch said.

"Torchic!" Torchic said before running over to Autumn.

"Torchic, I'm glad your better." She said not seeming nervous.

"Well now that we've gotten this taken care of I'm ready to get you both underway."

Birch said as he took out a pokedex from his computer.

"Well Jason I've done it, you are now registered in the Hoenn league."

"Thanks Professor."

"Now Autumn let's get you settled with your first pokemon."

"That's alright grandpa, I already know who I want." Autumn said as Torchic gave a happy expression.

"Torchic!"

"Well it looks like he'd like to come with you." He said as he gave her his pokeball and a pokedex.

"I'm so proud of you Autumn, starting your pokemon journey."

"I know, but now I'm not really sure what to do." She said sweat dropping.

"What?"

"I guess I never really thought about what I would do when I started my journey."

"Well Autumn there's lots of things, you can explore the region and all it's beauty, compete in the Hoenn league."

"I don't really know." She said.

"Well I know what I'm doing. I'm competing in The Hoenn league." Jason said.

"Char!".

Autumn looked back at Jason and his Charmander.

"Hey Jason, I know we just met. But I was wondering if maybe I could travel with you, at least until I know what I want to do with myself." She said.

Jason wasn't expecting that. In some regards, he was hoping he could have this journey alone , with just him and his pokemon. But he remembered the stories that his parents would tell them about their journeys, the friends they made. Maybe doing it alone wasn't the best option.

"Alright we can travel together."

"Well thank you Jason." Birch said as Autumn turned away from Jason and smiled with her eyes closed.

"Yes." She said.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _So we've been introduced to another main character,_

 _As I said before, one's monday comes, I go back to class_

 _So there isn't too much more here to say_

 _So until next time, please review, comment, suggest , or ask(via PM)_


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3: A Ruin with a view

It was later in the day on route 101 and Jason walked down the path with Autumn close behind him.

As they continued to walk down the street Jason turned his eyes back at Autumn.

"I know you're staring at me. Is there something you want to ask me?"

"Huh!? Well uh." Autumn said sweat dropping with a red face.

"You just look sort of familiar, that's all. I mean I know I've never met you before, but I feel like I've seen you."

Jason sighed.

"You're probably thinking of my dad, Ash Ketchum."

"Wait you're dad is Ash Ketchum the champion of Kanto!" She almost shouted.

"Yes! Yes it all makes sense now, you look just like him!" She said before she noticed the look on Jason's face.

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing. I just don't like to advertise that he's my father. So please don't go around telling people that."

"No problem, I'm actually in a similar situation." She said.

"How?"

"You know Brendan Yuki, champion of Hoenn. He's kind of my dad."

"What?" Jason said as Autumn sweat dropped and closed her eyes.

"I can understand not wanting to be harassed by people anywhere you go. I had to go to 4 different schools as a kid to avoid stuff like that."

"So we're both the children of Champions and we both happened to run into each other and decide to travel together?" Jason said.

"I know it's like it was meant to be." Autumn said.

"Maybe." Jason said not realizing what she meant.

They continued walking as Autumn stepped back up to him.

"Well I guess that means we also have a lot in common."

"I guess so." Jason said not noticing Autumn blush a little more.

"So if we're trainers shouldn't we try to catch more pokemon."

"Well that is part of being a trainer. But my dad always taught me it's more important to train the pokemon you have well then to catch as many pokemon as possible." Jason said.

"That makes sense, but I don't know anything about my Torchic. Even what moves he has."

"Well I know the starting moves for a fire type like him, but you also have your pokedex." Jason said.

"Oh right." Autumn said as she opened her pokedex and looked up Torchic.

Just as she was about read it, they noticed another pokemon come out of the bushes in front of them.

"Wait what's that?" She asked as she read the data.

"Zigzagoon the TinyRaccoon Pokemon. Zigzagoon is extremely curious and so ends up walking in a zigzag path between things that interest it."

"It's cute! I want to catch it!"

"Well a pokemon like that is a good pokemon to catch early on." Jason said.

"Ok I'll catch it!" Autumn shouted as she took out a pokeball and hurled it forward.

"Wait Autumn no!" Jason shouted.

The pokeball hit the Zigzagoon and sent him inside.

The pokeball shook and rattled.

"Yes I caught my first pokemon!" Autumn shouted before the Zigzagoon shout out staring at Autumn.

"Hey what happened?"

"Autumn you have to battle him first, wear him down."

"Oh right." She said sweat dropping. Autumn took out Torchic's Pokeball and threw it forward.

"Chic." Torchic said as he came out in front of Autumn.

"Ok now get him Torchic!" She shouted pointing at the Zigzagoon.

Torchic did nothing.

Jason sweat dropped.

"You have to give him a command."

Autumn sweat dropped again.

"Ok, what were those moves again."

"There's Ember."

"Right! Torchic use Ember!"

"Tor!" Torchic shouted as he opened his mouth and unleashed several small bursts of fire at Zigzagoon.

"Zagoon!" Zigzagoon shouted as he leapt out of the way.

"That didn't work. What else is there?"

"Well there's peck, but" Jason started.

"Ok use Peck!" Autumn shouted as Torchic ran forward trying to peck Zigzagoon.

However, the Zigzagoon least out of the way again as Torchic started to peck a tree that Zigzagoon had been in front of.

"Oh Torchic." Autumn said sweat dropping.

As Zigzagoon hit the ground he splashed sand into Torchic's eyes.

"Tor!" Torchic shouted as he tried to shake the sand out of his eyes.

The Zigzagoon then leapt forward and slammed into Torchic with Tackle, hurling him back.

"Torchic!" Autumn shouted.

Jason quickly took out his pokeball and hurled it forward.

"Go Charmander."

"Char!" Charmander shouted as he came out.

"Scratch."

Charmander rushed forward at Zigzagoon, who once again leapt to the side as Charmander slashed at him.

As Zigzagoon prepared to use Sand attack, Charmander turned towards him.

"Ember!"

"Char!" Charmander shouted as he opened his mouth and blasted Zigzagoon with several small bursts of fire.

"Zagoon!" Zigzagoon cried out as he was hit and hurled back into a tree before hitting the ground with swirly eyes.

"Nice shot Charmander." Jason said as Autumn quickly picked up her Torchic.

"Torchic." She said.

"We just need to get him to the pokemon center and he'll be fine." Jason said.

"We aren't that far from Oldale town." Autumn said.

She returned Torchic before they hurried down route 101. After another hour they were close to Oldale town when they saw something ahead of them. As they got closer they saw it was the ruins of an ancient structure. The ruins seemed to be the remnants of old walls that were nearly all gone and large rock pillars around it.

"Woah, what is this place?" Jason asked.

"I don't know, I didn't see it when I first pasted by Oldale town." Autumn said.

As they walked through the ruins, Autumn noticed a man in a yellow jump suit with spiky brown hair with tools and notebooks.

The man got up after writing in a notebook again before he noticed the two.

"Excuse me, these ruins are under excavation by the university of Hoenn. Or at least it will be completely next week. We'd prefer it if this place wasn't disturbed."

"Sorry, we're looking for Oldale town." Jason said.

"Oh well it's just over this hill. I'll take you there. My name is professor Owatie." He said.

"I'm Jason."

"I'm Autumn."

"Pleasure to meet you." Owatie said as he lead them down the hill and into a town.

"Here we are, Oldale town. Where do you need to get too?"

"The pokemon center."

"Oh I'm heading there too." Owatie said as he lead them to the pokemon center in the center of the town.

Jason and Autumn walked inside where they saw several other trainers.

At the counter was Nurse Joy with a Chansey beside her.

Autumn walked up with Jason behind her.

"Excuse me nurse Joy. My Torchic was hurt in a battle and."

"No problem young lady, I'll take care of him." Nurse Joy said as she took the pokeball.

"Now we wait." Jason said.

"Ok, but where are we going to stay tonight. I don't think there are any hotels in town."

" We can stay here. Pokemon centers provide room and board to traveling trainers."

"They do?"

"This place has everything we'll need." Jason said.

They walked over to the lobby area where the other trainers were.

"So how did your battle against the Petalburg gym leader go?" one said.

"It went horribly. I lost and only knocked out one of his pokemon. He's insanely tough."

This caught Jason's ear and he walked over to them.

"Hey, you guys are talking about the Petalburg gym leader?"

"Yeah, I battled him yesterday."

"Could you tell me about him. Petalburg is my next stop."

Autumn sweat dropped and franticly came over , grabbing his arm and pulling him back.

"Uh Jason, I forgot how hungry I am. Can we get dinner!"

"Can it wait?"

"No!" She said as she pulled him away.

* * *

A few minutes later they were inside the restaurant sitting at a booth as they ate.

"How do pokemon centers afford to have all this for trainers? Room, board, food, and medical supplied for Nurse Joy."

"The pokemon league pays for all pokemon centers, professional pokemon leagues like the NPC, KTPL also give money to them."

"Well my dad always tells me how much money the Hoenn league makes our region a year. Though still not as much as Kanto, with Daniel Rian still representing you thanks to your father. My dad always says good things about him. How he's probably the best champion under only Daniel himself "

Jason looked down at his food upon hearing her talk about her father. Sitting beside their booth was Charmander who was eating out of a bowl. He looked up at Jason and saw him looking down.

"Char?" He said confused at why he looked slightly depressed.

Autumn noticed this as well.

"Are you ok?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine." Jason said.

Charmander gave a concerned look at his trainer before he noticed another man step in front of them.

"Professor?"

"Jason, Autumn. I was wondering if you wanted to see something."

"From the ruins?" Autumn asked.

"Exactly."

Outside the pokemon center, there was a man hiding in the bushes with a pair of electronic binoculars over his eyes as he looked through the window and at professor Owatie.

He the lowered them and touched his earpiece.

"I found him. He's in the pokemon center."

Later, with most of the other trainers in bed, Jason, Autumn and Charmander were with Owatie in his room.

"This tablet just arrived from the university. They sent it to me because they think it's connected to the ruins?"

"What kind of ruins are they professor?" Jason asked.

"I've determined that they were from the Byzantine Empire."

"The Byzantine, I think I heard about them in history class. Though that wasn't my favorite subject." Autumn said.

"Well the Byzantine were one of the first real civilizations of Hoenn. Before them they were the Hellenes. Hoenn was a collection of city states, using bronze armor and shields. That was until the Romans arrived from Kanto. The romans were far more advanced and civilized than the Hellenes and offered to teach them their ways much like they did with the other regions. The Hellenes, however, took far more influence than any other region. So much that the civilization of Hoenn became practically that of Rome and the Byzantine empire was born."

"So they were influenced by the Romans." Jason said.

"So much that some called them the sons of Rome. Plus when Rome eventually dissolved, the Byzantines continued to thrive, some calling them the last of the Romans. But in any case, I believe that this tablet has information on something hidden inside the ruins."

"Can you read it?" Autumn asked.

"Ancient Byzantine is not too difficult to read once you have studied the proper courses." Owatie said as he picked up the tablet and started reading.

* * *

Elsewhere in the lobby, Nurse Joy saw Chansey come back with Torchic's pokeball.

"Chansey."

"Good he's all better, I think I'll go find that girl and give him back to her." Joy said as she took Torchic's pokeball and stepped out from behind the counter she heard the door close behind her.

She didn't bay much mind to it until she heard footsteps come up directly behind her.

She turned and screamed before dropping Torchic's pokeball.

* * *

Inside Owakie's room, Jason thought he heard something with his advanced senses.

He looked back at the door with a suspicious look.

"Hey guys, I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?" Autumn asked.

"I just want to check something out." He said as he walked out of the room.

As Jason and his Charmander walked to the front lobby they saw the lights had been turned off, and Nurse Joy was missing.

"Char?"

"Wait." Jason said wanting Charmander to stop talking.

He took a deep breath and used his aura vision. With it, he saw a pair of red auras and a light blue one i behind the counter.

Jason slowly approached the counter when he heard movement and whispers.

He noticed Torchic's pokeball on the ground and slowly made his way over to it before picking it up.

As soon as he did he saw and heard 2 men leap over the counter at him.

He quickly jumped back as the first one slammed an electric baton into the ground. The second one lunged forward with his baton only to have Jason lurch to the side and grab his baton arm. He used the man's on momentum to hurl him into a wall before slamming his foot into the other one's face.

As the two men got up Jason saw they wore red uniforms with black horns on their hoods and shades covering their eyes.

They both took out a pokeball and hurled it forward. Letting out a Zubat.

The two Zubat flew at Jason only to have Charmander leap up and use Growl before scratching them both.

As the Zubat were knocked away the two men came back at Jason only for him to acrobatically leap over one as he came in lower and grabbed his head, flipping the man over.

As the second one came in with his baton held back, Jason kicked the man's wrist , knocking it aside before slamming his other knee into his face, knocking him onto his back.

That was when he noticed the two Zubat coming at Charmander from different directions.

"He needs help" Jason said before he realized he had Torchic's pokeball.

He hurled it forward as Torchic saw what was going on.

"Help him Torchic!" Jason shouted as he blocked the first man's attack with his forearm.

"Tor chic!" Torchic shouted as he blasted one of the Zubat in the back with Ember.

As it fell down , Charmander came focused in on the remaining Zubat.

"Char! Charmander shouted as he blasted him with Ember.

"Bat!" The Zubat said as he was hit with the fire and knocked into the wall.

As the first one tried to get up, Torchic rushed over and began pecking him until he was unconscious.

By this time Jason slammed his knee into the first man's gut, making him fall over onto his side.

Torchic and Charmander rushed over to him.

"We need to get back to the others."

* * *

Back in Owatie's room, Autumn was still waiting for Owatie to translate.

"Yes, yes I think I finally have it. The translation says." Owatie started before the door opened.

Autumn and Owatie turned to see 2 men and a woman standing there.

All 3 wore red hooded uniforms with black horns on the top, black mountain symbols on the chests and shades over their eyes.

One man and the woman had electric batons in hand while the one in the center stepped forward.

"Who are you people?"

He smiled as Autumn gave a frightened look when she realized she had seen this man before.

"Well well, small world after all."

"You! You were the man who tried to steal my grandfather's research!"

"You're thieves!" Owatie shouted.

"Professor Owatie, I'm afraid you're coming with us, so is the girl."

* * *

Jason rushed back to the room with Torchic and Charmander close behind.

However, when they got there the room was empty.

Owatie, Autumn, and his tablet were gone.

"No! Dam it!" Jason shouted as he slammed his fist into the wall.

Charmander noticed, that Jason's fist left some cracks in the wall.

He rushed back to the counter to see Nurse Joy and her Chansey tied up.

"Nurse Joy!" He said as he untied them.

"Those horrible men tied us up."

"They took my friend and professor Owatie."

"What?! Why those little. They come into my pokemon center, tie up me and my Chansey. Then kidnap my guests." Nurse Joy said as she and her Chansey gave enraged expressions and turned to the unconscious men on the ground.

* * *

Meanwhile Autumn and Owatie were forced to the Ruins by the people in red.

When they reached a destroyed building , Autumn noticed a rectangular piece of cement on the ground with ancient symbols on it.

"Why did you bring us here?" Owatie asked.

"The tablet, it tells you how to enter the really interesting part of the ruins."

"So you want to loot the ruins!"

"Open the door now." The lead man said.

Owatie grit his teeth before looking at the tablet the man was holding.

"Alright according to the tablet, there should be a secret handle. Here." He said as he moved his hand across the block and found a handle.

The cement slowly moved back revealing a staircase below it.

"Perfect, let's go inside."

* * *

Back in the pokemon center the two intruders woke up inside the large operating room tied up back to back with Nurse Joy, Jason, Chansey, Charmander, and Torchic in front of them.

"Good you're awake. Now you can start talking."

"What?" One asked.

Jason came down and grabbed them by their necks.

"Your team mates kidnapped my friend and professor Owakie. Where did they take them."

The two men smiled.

"Like we'd tell you." One said before Jason punched his face, knocking his head into the other one's head.

"Ouch! It don't matter, we still ain't gonna tell you nothin twerp."

That was when they noticed Nurse Joy and Chansey give evil expressions as Chansey handed Nuse Joy a vial and a pokeball.

"Oh you'll talk." She said as she let out the pokemon that was inside.

A large Aggron came out , still sleeping though as he laid on the floor.

Nurse Joy walked over to them.

"You see this vial, do you know what's in here?"

"Cold medicine?" One said in a mocking tone.

"This is Aggron Pheromone." She said in a very evil way as the two men gave terrified expressions.

At the same time Jason, Torchic, and Charmander gave freaked out expressions as they sweat dropped.

"Tell us where they are or I'll pour this all over you and wake up that Aggron."

"You wouldn't." One said.

Nurse Joy opened the vial as Chansey took two metal trays and prepared to bang them together with an evil expression on her face.

"No please no. We'll tell you, they took them to the ruins." One said franticly.

"Ruins let's go!" Jason shouted as he, Charmander, and Torchic rushed out of the pokemon center.

"So what now, you call officer Jenny?" the other one asked.

Joy put the evil expression on as she thrusted the vial forward, covering the two men with the pheromones.

At the same time, Chansey slammed the two trays into each other.

"Chansey!" She shouted with an evil smile.

The Aggron's eyes shot open when he smelled something. He turned his head at the two men who were now shaking with terrified expressions.

"No, no, no!" They said as the Aggron got up with an excited expression on his face then ran at them.

"Ahhh!"

* * *

Meanwhile inside the lower ruins, Autumn and Owatie saw the artwork on the walls around them. Despite being ancient, it didn't seem primitive , but rather advanced and beautiful, with great detail and beauty. The also noticed the floors were tiled and marble columns holding the ceiling up.

"This place is amazing." Owatie said as he looked around.

Eventually they reached a doorway with 3 pokemon on it. Two the left there was a large behemoth red pokemon coming out of the ground with magma around it and what looked like bright magma in its eyes and between it's plates.

To the right, was a leviathan of a pokemon coming out of the sea with large fins and a body with blowing yellow sections.

Above them was a large green serpent pokemon in the sky.

In the center of the door was some sort of locking mechanism.

"Alright professor, how do we open it?"

Owatie , looked over the tablet again.

"It says that only a protecter of the Byzantine empire can open it."

"What does that mean?"

"I don't know, it could mean the emperor, a Byzantine Legionary."

"Figure it out or she's gonna regret it." The head man said as the woman took out a stiletto knife.

Autumn gave a terrified expression and began shaking.

"No please don't hurt her!"

"Figure it out then."

"I'm trying, please."

"No stop don't do this!" Autumn shouted.

"This is payback for yesterday. Only this time your little boyfriend ain't here to save you."

Not a moment later, Jason came sprinting in.

"Ember!"

Charmander and Torchic both opened their mouth's and unleashed small bursts of fire.

The fire crashed into the people in uniforms and caused them to loose grip of Autumn and Owatie.

With the knife no longer at her head, Autumn slammed her elbow into the woman's stomach as hard as she could, making her bend over before Autumn pushed her into a marble column.

At the same time, Owatie slammed his fist into the one of the mens' faces, making him stumble backwards.

When the 3 uniformed intruders regained themselves they each hurled a pokeball forward.

Dustox and 2 Zubat came out.

"So you want to battle, Go Riachu!" Owatie shouted as he hurled a pokeball forward.

A Riachu came out and sparked his cheeks.

"Dustox use Venoshock!"

"Dodge it!" Jason shouted.

Charmander and Torchic leapt out of the way as the two Zubat flew at them trying to use Air slash.

"Thunderbolt!"

"Chu!" Raichu shouted as he blasted the 2 Zubat with electricity, knocking them out before they slammed into the ground.

At the same time Dustox tried to use Gust.

"Charmander run to his right."

"Torchic to his left."

The two pokemon ran to his sides as Dustox tried to figure out which one to attack.

"Ember!" Jason and Autumn shouted in unison.

"Char!"

"Tor!" The two pokemon shouted as they blasted Dustox together with Ember.

As this happened the leader rushed at Jason with his electric baton held up.

Jason grabbed the man's arm and then slammed his elbow into his face as he pulled the man in front of him. He then put his foot in front of the man's feet and forced him forward. Flipping the man onto the ground.

As this happened, Autumn saw an set of ancient Byzantine legionary armor. There was a bronze chest plate and helmet with a plume on it. In front of it was a pair of sheathed short swords.

Autumn smiled as the woman intruder picked up the knife as the man took up his baton.

"Sure you want to do that." Autumn said as she and Owatie got in front of them with the swords in hand.

They backed up as their leader got up and returned his Dustox while they returned their Zubat.

"Another time twerp another time."

"Autumn? Are you ok." Jason said as he came over and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Yeah, we're fine."

"Jason, you came just at the knick of time. My goodness boy where did you learn to fight like that?"

"I was kind of wondering that myself." Autumn said.

Jason stayed calm.

"My father taught me." He said. This wasn't a lie though, his father was the one who taught him everything he knew about hand to hand combat.

"Torchic!" Torchic shouted as he ran in front of Autumn.

"Torchic, I'm so happy to see you." Autumn said as she picked him up in her arms.

"Well, thank goodness those criminals are gone. They wanted me to open this door, but according to the tablet only a protect of the Byzantine empire can."

Jason felt a strong aura presence coming from the other side of the door. He slowly walked over to it and put his hand on the lock. He took a deep breath as his hand and eyes glowed blue without Autumn or Owatie noticing.

"Jason what are you doing?".

The door then slowly began to open with the others looking dumbfounded.

"What? It was really that simple , you just had to touch the lock?" Owatie said.

"I guess so." Jason said.

"Should we look inside?" Autumn asked.

"Yes! I'd love to see what's in there."

Jason was uneasy about having them go in there with the aura presence he felt on the other side. Still he knew there was little he could do to stop them, and walked in first.

As they walked in the images and words on the walls changed. These looked even more advanced and well made.

"Wow." Autumn said.

The pictures were of mysterious figures with Mega evolved pokemon beside them as they fought dangerous looking warriors, stopped natural disasters, or helped people in need.

"This makes no sense, these images don't look Byzantine, neither does the words. Then there's these black spades, why are they here I've never seen anything like it.

Jason had an idea of what was going on , but wasn't completely sure where they were.

Finally they reached what looked like a large burial chamber. There were even more images on the walls , but in the center was a tomb with a statue over it. The statue was made of bronze and looked almost perfectly presserved.

The statue was of a large man wearing a hooded robe that had armor plates over parts of it and a metal mack over his face.

His hands were held up over his chest with blades coming out from under his wrists. Beside him was a similar statue of a Blaziken.

"Woah, what is that?" Autumn asked.

"I have no idea, I've never seen anything like this. The writing isn't even Byzantine, I can't read it" Owatie said.

Jason used his aura vision and was able to read the inscription on the tomb perfectly.

" _Here rests Masters Marinos and Blaziken. May the father Reduka grand them eternal peace._ "

"Char."

"Tor." The two fire starters said in amazement at the sight.

"I can't wait to get the rest of the crew here to start studying this." Owatie said.

"I think maybe we should leave. It's getting pretty late." Autumn said.

"Yeah , just give me a sec." Jason said as the others turned and walked out.

Jason walked up to the Tomb and saw a small locked box on top of it.

"This must have been what they were after." He said as he took the box and put it in his bag.

"I need to keep this safe until I can get it to a guardian." He left the tomb before respectfully bowing before the statues with Charmander

"Rest in peace." He said.

"Char."

After getting back to the door he had opened he quietly shut it and used his aura to reseal it.

"I'm sorry Professor, but I can't let just anyone enter that tomb. It's sacred ground." He said to himself before he and Charmander left the underground ruins.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _So there's chapter 3,_

 _Someone asked who is Autumn based off of, she is loosely based off Anime May._

 _The OCs are coming, the soonest you will see one is chapter 5_

 _So until next time please review, comment, suggest, or ask(via PM)_


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4: There's No Place Like Hoenn

It was early in the morning near Petalburg city and Autumn woke up inside her tent.

She stretched her arms a bit before opening her tent.

"I wonder if Jason is up."

She got out and looked around , but Jason was no where to be seen. She checked his tent, but it was empty, even Charmander's pokeball was gone.

"Where did he run off to?" She asked.

Elsewhere near a small creek Jason was practicing his martial arts in just his black shorts.

He had been up for some time doing the various aura guardian work outs his father taught him. He had also been doing some training with Charmander.

As he made several quick strike movements he also hurled several small rocks at Charmander.

"Think fast!"

Charmander quickly used scratch to knock each one away from him.

"Nice work, your reflexes are getting better."

"Char." Charmander said smiling.

"Alright let's try the move again."

Charmander aimed at the creek as he took a deep breath.

"Flamethrower!"

Charmander opened his eyes.

"Char!" He shouted as he tried to unleash as much firepower as he could. A slightly larger version of Ember came out and landed in the water.

"Char." Charmander said sweat dropping with a sad expression.

"It's alright, we're getting there. That was bigger than last time."

"Char." Charmander said as he nearly fell into a sitting position as he breathed deeply.

"Alright we've been training for a while now. I think we can stop." Jason went over to the water and splashed some in his face and chest to get the sweat off him.

As he came back to the camp he noticed Autumn looking around near their camp.

"Autumn what's going on?"

"Huh There you are, where were you?"

"I was doing some training with Charmander."

"Training." Autumn said thinking about that. She hadn't been doing much training with Torchic since she got him.

But with that being said, she still wasn't sure what she wanted to do. That made it even more difficult.

After having some breakfast Jason and Autumn made their way to the pokemon center. They sat at a booth as they waited for their pokemon to come back.

"In know it's a bit early , but I think I want to stop by the gym today and see what the gym leader's like."

"Huh?" Autumn said slightly nervously.

"I've never actually been to a gym before. I've seen elite 4 members, champions, and a some gym leaders but I've never had the chance to be at a pokemon gym."

"But it's a big early isn't it, I mean are you really going to battle him?" She said still sounding nervous.

"I probably won't, but I'd still like to meet him while I'm here. I haven't been able to hear much about him. You're from Hoenn, do you know anything about him?"

"Well, I know he's a great gym leader. He's very smart, caring, and" She started before she saw a strange look on Jason's face.

"It sounds like you know him personally."

Autumn gave a slightly freaked out expression as she sweat dropped.

"Well I don't , I've just uh heard things about him." She said moving her fingers around each other.

Elsewhere Nurse Joy was on the phone with another Nurse Joy.

"You did what to them!? I know they tied you up and could have hurt or taken the pokemon but that's borderline Sadism. What did officer Jenny say when she came for them? She asked if you had more vials!? What is wrong with you people in Oldale town?" She said before she saw Chansey come up to her with two pokeballs.

"I'll call you back." She said before she hung up and took the pokeballs.

She took them and walked over to Jason and Autumn.

"You're pokemon are ready.

"Thank's nurse Joy." Jason said as they took their pokeballs.

"Well now that we have our pokemon, I think I'll head to the gym."

"Well I just remembered something important I need to do." She said.

"What?"

"I just really need to go. I'll meet you back here later." She said nervously as she got up and left.

Jason knew there was something going on, but he had to let Autumn deal with it.

* * *

He went to the Petalburg gym and saw it was mostly wood with a gilded area near the top that had 2 pokeballs on it.

"Here we are." He said when he knocked on the door. There was no response.

He walked inside and saw it was mostly wooden like the exterior, with several large white rugs around the floor.

"Hello?" He said.

He continued walking through the empty gym until he reached a larger room with a battlefield in the center.

"Is anyone here?"

Moments later he heard another voice and footsteps.

He turned to see a kid standing there. The kid looked about 8 years old with light skin, dark brown eyes, Oxford Blue hair, and glasses. He wore a brown shirt and white shorts with a book in his arm.

"Could you please be quite, I'm watching the Ash Ketchum vs Laura Wald match I missed a few days ago." He said before he saw Jason.

"Hey you look just like Ash, wait! You're his older son aren't you!" He said in an excited tone.

" I am."

"Incredible, I mean at age 15 he as runner up in the Kalos league, then at 21 he was on the elite 4 of Kanto and at age 27 he became champion. You're 16 and you haven't even done anything yet." He said.

Jason felt anger and frustration.

"I'm here to start my own journey." he said sounding very frustrated.

"Well, you've got a lot of catching up to do. You're dad was a prodigy, I mean you've got a lot to live up to."

Jason felt his fist tighten and his blood boil. He felt a great urge to smash his fist into this boy but restrained himself.

"I didn't come here to see you, I came here to see the gym leader."

The boy moved his glasses.

"Well you found him."

"What?" Jason said in disbelief.

"That's right I am."

Jason didn't believe this kid , but he pissed him off so much he was on the verge of going berserk.

"If you're the gym leader, I want a battle."

"huh?" The kid said.

"Come on if you are the gym leader, you'll battle me."

The boy moved his glasses again.

"Alright fine."

They both took their ends at the battlefield as Jason took out Charmander's pokeball.

"I choose you Charmander!"

"Char!" Charmander shouted as he came out and stood in front of Jason.

"What? Just a Charmander?" The boy said as Jason gave another irritated look and Charmander looked insulted.

"As the gym leader I request you sent out one of your better pokemon to start off with."

"You can't tell me who to start out with."

"I'm the gym leader, I can if you want me to battle you."

"It doesn't matter, he's my only pokemon."

"What!? You're telling me that you're the son of the Kanto Champion Ash Ketchum , you're 16 and you only have that little Charmander."

Charmander started growling.

That was when Jason heard a familiar voice.

"Mike what are you doing?".

They turned to see Autumn standing with an older man and woman.

The woman looked about the age of his own Grandmother Delia. She had greying brown hair and blue eyes.

The man looked slightly older than the woman with graying black hair and black eyes. He wore a red jacket with a white undershirt.

"Autumn?" Jason said.

"Oh hey sis, you're back already."

"Sis?"

A few minutes later they were sitting in another room on some benches.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you this sooner Jason, I was just a bit nervous. These are my grandparents, Norman and Caroline." Autumn said.

"Pleasure to meet you." Norman said as he shook Jason's hand.

"I thought Professor Birch was your grandfather."

"He is, but not my only one."

"Birch is her mother's father. We're her paternal grandparents, you've probably heard of my son Brendan Yuki."

"You're Brendan's dad?!" Jason said.

"And I'm his son." Mike said pushing his glasses further back.

"Autumn's told us a bit about you. Ash's boy I see, we never got to meet him or your mother Serena. But Brendan and May told us all about them." Caroline said.

"So you're just starting out your journey too. That's quite a healthy looking Charmander." Norman said.

"Char." Charmander said smiling.

"So if Brendan and May are your parents why is Mike here?"

"Our parents are currently on Sinnoh for a battle against Lucas. Unfortunately my school studies didn't allow me to come." Mike said.

"Autumn, you never showed us your first pokemon." Caroline said.

"Oh right, come out and meet my family." Autumn said as Torchic came out.

"Tor." Torchic said as he came out and saw Autumn's family.

Mike got down in front of him.

"What? A Torchic, I would have gotten a Treecko." Mike said as Torchic gave an angry expression and leapt onto Mike, relentlessly pecking him and scratching him as he squirmed and shouted in pain.

"Torchic stop." Autumn said as Jason and Charmander smiled upon seeing this.

"That Torchic is simply adorable" Caroline said.

"I'd still rather have a Treecko." Mike said before Torchic kept pecking him.

"So Jason, would you mind telling us more about your father."

Jason was actually hopping he wouldn't ask that question, but took a deep breath and answered.

"Well, he's a great trainer. His pokemon adore him, it's like their blood family. He always tries to keep an upbeat attitude. "

"You've gotten to be around all his pokemon. His, Pikachu, his Charizard, his Lucario."

Jason tried not to look frustrated.

"Yeah, I've been around them plenty of times." Jason said.

"I've been around my dad's pokemon plenty of times too. His Sceptile, his Aggron."

"We appreciate you taking Autumn with you on your travels. She's not being a burden on you is she?" Caroline asked.

"Not at all." Jason said.

"So you're entering into the Hoenn league, good on you. Autumn have you decided what you want to do yet?" Norman said.

"Not yet." Autumn said.

"Don't worry Autumn, I'm sure you'll figure it out soon enough." Caroline asked.

"Jason, did you come here for a gym battle?"

"No, I just came to check out the gym."

"You don't want to battle me?"

"I've only got one pokemon, Charmander, and he's not ready to battle a gym leader of your statue. We'd never win."

Norman smiled.

"Jason, that's not the right attitude. Win or lose, you'd get good experience." Norman said.

He looked down at Charmander.

"Do you want to battle?" He asked.

"Char!" He said nodding.

A few minutes later Jason was standing on one side of the battlefield while Norman was on the other side.

One of Norman's students was on the side of the battlefield.

"The battle between leader Norman and challenger Jason is about to begin. Each trainer is allowed one pokemon. Choose your pokemon."

"I choose you Charmander!" Jason shouted as Charmander ran from beside him to in front of him.

Norman took out a pokeball and hurled it forward.

"Go Vigoroth." He said as the Large white ape pokemon came out and held his claws out with a confident expression.

"Charmander use Growl."

"Char!" Charmander shouted as he tried to lower Vigoroth's defenses.

Jason knew he he would have no chance of overpowering Norman's Vigoroth and would have to be smart and tactical.

"Vigoroth use focus energy."

Vigoroth held his arms up and glowed yellow as he focused himself on Charmander.

"Charmander use Ember, aim for his legs."

"Char!" Charmander shouted as he opened his mouth and unleashed several bursts of fire at Vigoroth's legs.

"Dodge and use Slash."

Vigoroth moved like a ninja, leaping from place to place, avoiding Charmander's Ember attacks.

That was when Jason saw him get too close.

"Move back!"

Charmander moved just in time as Vigoroth hurled his claws across the air, moving less than in inch from his face.

As Charmander moved back, Vigoroth came forward again and slashed across his stomach, hurling him back.

"Charmander!" Jason shouted.

"Char." Charmander said as he struggled to get back up.

"Another Slash."

Vigoroth sprinted forward at Charmander.

"This is it, Flamethrower!" Jason shouted.

Charmander felt his tail flame grow larger and his power increase. He felt invigorated.

"Blaze, this is it!" Jason shouted.

Charmander opened his mouth and unleashed a larger burst of fire, not all the way to flamethrower, but closer.

Unfortunately, Vigoroth leapt acrobatically over Charmander and his fire.

Charmander turned around just in time to be slashed across the face and hurled back.

"Charmander!"

Charmander landed in the center of the battlefield with swirly eyes.

"Charmander is unable to battle. The winner is leader norman."

"Alright Grandpa!" Mike shouted.

Autumn gave a somewhat disappointed expression.

"Poor Charmander."

"What aren't you happy Grandpa won?" Mike said as Autumn sweat dropped.

Jason rushed out and picked up Charmander in his arms.

"Charmander, are you ok?" He said as Charmander gave a slight smile.

"Charmander."

"Well that wasn't bad, especially for such a young Charmander." Norman said.

"I need to get him to the pokemon center."

"We'll go there with you."

After Nurse Joy healed Charmander, they went back to the gym where Caroline made them dinner.

"Thank you for your hospitality." Jason said.

"It's our pleasure" Caroline said.

"Jason, if you're going after gym badges I would suggest your next stop be Rustboro city. It's north west of here and the gym leader there is closer to your level of skill." Norman said.

"I guess that's my next stop." Jason said.

"Our next stop." Autumn said.

"Right , sorry." Jason said sweat dropping.

"It's fine, I might have thought I'd stay here too. But there's still plenty of Hoenn to see." Autumn said.

After finishing dinner, Jason and Autumn were preparing to leave.

"It was great to see you again Autumn, and great to meet you Jason. Take good care of our granddaughter." Norman said.

"I will." Jason said.

"I hope you find what you're looking for sis, cause we both know some day I'm going to follow in dad's footsteps and be where he is."

"You wish mike." Autumn said before she and Jason walked off towards Rustboro city.

"So you didn't want to take your little brother with us?" Jason asked smiling.

"No way. I love Mike, but he'd be to annoying on a journey and he'd just get in the way." Autumn said.

* * *

Miles away in a hidden location, a young 17 year old with light skin and long combed back red hair was inside a chamber with two fully grown men.

Laying in the back was a large Houndoom watching as he sparred with the fully grown and muscular men.

Despite being larger and outnumbering him, the young man was easily besting the two, forcing them away from him, crashing his fists into them.

Eventually the two took deep breaths as their eyes glowed blue and they tried to unleash blasts of aura.

The young man's eyes glowed blue as he unleashed a wave larger than the other two combined that shattered their aura and hurled them onto their backs.

"Hmp, I was hoping for a challenge." He said as the two men got up.

He put his shirt and hidden blades back on as the two men put on their hidden blades and red armor.

Moments later 3 grunts walked into the room and bowed before the young man.

"Report Sergeant."

"Sssir, I was unable to secure the research from the lab."

The young man made no change in his expression and continued to put his bracers back on.

"Disappointing, but what about the box, and weren't there 5 of you I sent."

The sergeant was shaking.

"Yes sir, but two were captured and later arrested in the pokemon center, but you don't even want to know what we heard they did to them first sir."

"I don't care Sergeant. I only care about the box."

The man continued shaking.

"We were unable to secure it."

The young man turned to him but kept a calm expression.

He walked directly in front of the man.

"You failed? How, our enemies weren't suppose to be near Oldale town. Our guardians worked hard to keep their men occupied."

"It wasn't one of their guardians sir. It was a young man, about your age, he fought with amazing skills and got the best of us. I believe he was possibly a guardian trainee, he looked much bigger and stronger than an average 16 year old and fought like you do."

"A guardian in training? I wasn't expecting that. He must have just happened across you. This failure is disappointing Sergeant. The contents of that box could have lead us to the whereabouts of the Red orb."

"I'm sorry sir. There was nothing more I could do." He said shaking.

"No, this is my fault. I should have sent one of our own guardians to oversee a task that important, a mistake I won't make again." He said.

In a single motion he thrusted his left hand forward in a single motion as he stabbed his hidden blade into the Sergeant's throat and then quickly retracted it.

The man dropped to his knees, holding his neck as blood gushed out of it.

The other two grunts gave terrified expressions as the men in armor kept their expressions , as did the young man while his Houndoom came over.

The Sergeant fell onto the ground with blood continuing to come out, the young man allowed his pokemon to lick the blood off his bracer and hand before moving his eyes at the two remaining grunts.

"Don't just stand there, clean up this mess from my sparing room." He said as the two grunts quickly grabbed the Sergeant's body and dragged him out of the room.

"This complicates things greatly. If he was a guardian in training, he likely took the box. My guess is that he's not from Hoenn. Which means he doesn't know where our enemies are. We need to find him and get back that box before they find him first. Get a team ready, I won't let them get the Red orb."

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _Alright chapter 4 done,_

 _So far a lot of the chapters have been very close to the anime, once we get further in this won't happen as much,_

 _Also someone noted about this stories history with Rome and Greece, I understand in real life that the Romans were influenced by Greece, but these aren't real greeks or romans in this story, just their civilizations put into this universe with my own spin on them, that's why things are different while taking inspiration from real life_

 _Next chapter you will see the first OC character join the team._

 _So until next time please review, comment, suggest, or ask(via PM)_


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5: Capturing the legendary

It was morning on route 104 and Jason was up with Autumn as they did some training with their pokemon.

"Ok Torchic try ember!".

"Tor!" Torchic shouted as he unleashed Ember on 3 targets Autumn made out of sticks and rocks.

"Let's try again. Flamethrower!"

Charmander aimed up as he took a deep breath before unleashing everything he had.

"Char!" He shouted as he unleashed a larger burst of fire into the air.

"Nice work, we're getting closer." Jason said.

That was when the burst of fire crashed into a tree branch.

A Taillow quickly flew away from the tree as the fire came near him.

He looked at Charmander with an enraged expression.

"Taillow!" He shouted.

"Why is that Taillow so angry?" Autumn said as she noticed him.

"I think we disturbed his nest." Jason said.

"Taillow!" The Taillow shouted as he quickly flew down and tried to use Peck on Charmander.

"Duck!"

Charmander ducked down just in time for Taillow to fly right over him. Unfortunately the Taillow made a sharp turn and flew into Charmander's back, relentlessly pecking him.

"Char." Charmander grunted.

"Use scratch!"

Charmander hurled his claws around only to have the Taillow quickly fly up and away.

Charmander watched him carefully as he flew around.

Finally he flew back down at Charmander.

"Ember!"

"Char!" Charmander shouted as he unleashed move fire.

The Taillow held his wings in tight and spun around, narrowly avoiding the remaining fire.

Charmander quickly turned as Taillow tried to come around at his back again.

"Scratch!"

Just before Taillow could reach him, he slashed his claw across his face, hurling the bird back.

"Flamethrower!"

"Char!" Charmander shouted as he unleashed his incomplete flamethrower attempt that flew through the air and crashed into Taillow.

As a result, he was knocked out of the air and landed on the ground.

Jason quickly took out an empty pokeball and hurled it forward.

The pokeball hit Taillow and sent him inside. Jason and Charmander watched closely before it stopped and sparkled.

"Wow you caught him!" Autumn said.

"We did." Jason said as he walked over to the pokeball and picked it up. This was the first pokemon he had caught on his own. He held Taillow's pokeball up to his face before he heard something.

Charmander, Autumn, Torchic, and him turned to the tree where Taillow had come from. A tree branch sounded like it was cracking before it snapped.

The tree branch fell when they noticed a young man fall out of the tree with it.

"AhhH! He shouted before he crashed into the ground.

"Ouch." He said before he got up and cracked his back.

Jason and Autumn saw he was about their age with dark brown hair with an average size cut and light brown eyes. He was also slightly taler than Jason with black pants and a cerulean shirt. Over the shirt was a dark blue jacket with white sleeves. They also noticed he had a camera around his neck.

"That was unpleasant." He said before noticing the others.

"Oh uh hello." He said sweat dropping.

"Uh hello? What were you doing in that tree?" Jason asked.

"I was uh trying to take a picture of your Charmander." He said sweat dropping again.

"What?" Autumn asked.

"Let me explain. My name is Finn Evans, and I allow people around the world to see every kind of pokemon." He said before Jason and Autumn gave him confused expressions.

He sweat dropped.

"Let me explain more thoroughly." He said before Jason and Autumn got out some food to give to their pokemon, including Jason's newly caught Taillow.

Finn let out his pokemon, a Mudkip.

"My dream ever since I was a kid was to see every pokemon in the world. I started when I was ten trying to fill up my pokedex. But I noticed that every picture in the pokedex looked too plain. So I decided I wanted to go out and take a photograph of every pokemon acting natural or doing real things. But since I've been here in Hoenn all my life, I haven't gotten to see many non Hoenn pokemon. That's why I was so interested in your Charmander."

"So you want allow everyone to see pokemon for how they really are. That's great." Autumn said.

"But there's also more than that. When I was a kid, my parents would tell me stories about legendary pokemon."

"Legendary pokemon?" Autumn asked.

Jason knew well about the legendary pokemon, but didn't want to give that away.

"Pokemon older and more powerful than any other. One of a kind, each one of them. I always hoped that one day I could actually take a picture of one to prove they were real. I don't know if that will ever happen, but I'm never going to stop trying." He said.

"I like your determination." Jason said.

"So who are you guys?"

"I'm Jason."

"I'm Autumn Yuki."

"Autumn Yuki? As in Brendan Yuki's daughter?"

"Yes." She said.

"You never said your last name Jason."

Jason sighed.

"My last name is Ketchum."

"Wait a minute you're Ash Ketchum's son? So two regional champions' children traveling together?"

"We were pretty surprised that is happened too." Autumn said.

"I'm competing in the Hoenn league." Jason said.

"I'm still not sure what I want to do yet." Autumn said.

"Seeing what's out there, not to far from what I'm doing."

"Kip." His Mudkip said nudging against his Camera.

"Oh right I almost forgot. I need to ask you guys something. Have you by chance seen any Absol recently."

"Absol? No we haven't seen any." Jason asked.

"What's an Absol?" Autumn asked.

"A rare wolf pokemon connected to bad omens, two days ago I saw one on this route, but it looked different than a normal Absol."

"Different?" Jason asked.

"I didn't see it for long, but it looked like he had a different color skin than a normal Absol."

"What? How is that possible?" Autumn said.

"I don't know, but I really wanted to take a picture of him. But he ran off before I could. So Mudkip and I have been looking for him the last 2 days."

"You've been looking for 2 days?" Autumn asked.

"We never give up. We're going to find that Absol one way or another." Finn said.

Jason and Autumn were impressed by Finn's determination.

"You know, it might help if you had some help." Jason said.

"Help?"

"We could help you look for him." Autumn said.

"Really, thanks we really appreciate it." Finn said.

The 3 and their pokemon got up and went to a deeper area of the woods.

"So here's the plan, Taillow will search from the sky. The rest of us will go with our pokemon to a different section of the area. If Autumn or I find it, then we'll send Charmander or Torchic to find you while we stay to make sure he doesn't leave again."

"Awesome, thanks again guys. Finding an Absol like this would be amazing, and to take a picture , unbelievable." Finn said.

"Taillow!" Taillow shouted as he flew up and over the trees looking for the Absol.

"Alright let's do this." Finn said before he ran over to a tree and began climbing it with his Mudkip leaping from branch to branch.

Autumn gave him a strange look.

"I've found it's much easier to spot pokemon from up here."

"Ok." she said before she noticed Jason scaling the tree at an unbelievable pace, leaping from branch to branch like an acrobat and scaling the side just as easily with Charmander on his shoulder.

"What he's not wrong?" Jason said.

Autumn sweat dropped.

Several minutes later Autumn was looking around the area for any signs of the Absol.

Her Torchic did the same when he noticed a bush with Oran berries on it.

"Tor!" Torchic shouted before he ran over to the bush and quickly plucked off a berry.

"Chic!" He said as he ate one.

When he tried to take another, he noticed that it was harder to pull off. He pulled harder but it was like something else was pulling it.

"Tor?" He said before pulling harder. At that point a Wurmple was pulled out of the bush revealing it was trying to eat the berry too.

"Tor!" Torchic shouted as the two tried to pull the oran berry out of each other's mouths.

"Gotcha!" Another voice shouted. A young teenager leapt out of the bush wearing a sleeveless blue shirt, dark blue shorts, a straw hat, and had a bag over his arm. He also had a large butterfly net in his arms as he swung it down.

Autumn heard this and turned to see the boy who looked about 13 as he lifted put he net.

"Ha finally got you." He said as he reached into the net and pulled out none other than Torchic.

"What? You're not a wurmple, you're a stupid Torchic." He said as Torchic gave an angry expression.

He then noticed the Wurmple was gone.

"No! I lost him again, all because of you!" He said before throwing Torchic into the ground.

"Torchic!" Autumn shouted before running over to him.

As Torchic got up he gave another angry expression at the boy before opening his beak.

"Tor chic!" He shouted as he unleashed Ember. The small bursts of fire into the boy, hurling him back into the bush.

"Torchic are you ok?" Autumn asked as she picked him up in her arms.

The boy got up covered in black burn marks and an angry expression.

"Is that your Torchic!"

"Yes, and what is your problem. Who throws a little Torchic into the ground?"

"He messed up me catching that Wurmple and then used Ember on me!"

"Well maybe he wouldn't have if you didn't call him stupid and throw him into the ground." Autumn said.

"I don't need to take this from you! I have bug pokemon to catch, not argue with some two-bit trainer."

"Two-bit!? I'm a real trainer." Autumn said.

"Ha you look more like a trainer fan girl." He said.

Autumn was now enraged. She wanted to grab the waistband of his underwear and pull them over his head.

But then she had a better idea.

"How about we have a battle?" She said.

"A battle, not even worth my time." He said.

"Are you afraid of me?" Autumn asked before the bug catcher turned to her.

"You want to be but in your place. Fine!" He said before reaching into his bag and taking out a pokeball.

"Go Nincada!" He shouted as the small grey bug pokemon came out.

"Nincada?" Autumn shouted as she opened her pokedex.

 _"_ _Nincada, the Trainee Pokémon. Nincada lives most of its life inside the earth and uses its sharp claws to tap into tree roots extracting nutrients and moisture."_

"Are you gonna battle or learn more stuff you don't know."

"Let's teach this guy a lesson Torchic." Autumn said.

"Tor!" Torchic shouted as he leapt down from her arms.

"Torchic use peck!'

"Dodge and use Furry swipes."

As Torchic ran at him, Nincada moved to the side and slashed him multiple times with furry swipes.

"Chic!" Torchic shouted in pain as he was forced back.

"Ha!" The boy shouted.

"Torchic use Ember!"

"Tor chic!" Torchic shouted as he opened his beak and let out several small bursts of fire.

"Jump and use Leech life."

Nincada leapt up just in time to avoid the fire and unleashed a stinger into Torchic that took his energy and gave it to Nincada.

Torchic stumbled backwards and landed on his side.

Autumn was now sweating nervously.

"We got him on the ropes, use furry swipes."

"Come on, what would Jason do? Tactics! Torchic use Sand attack!"

Torchic quickly used his foot to grab some sand and dirt before hurling it into Nincada's face just before he could strike him.

As Nincada stopped and coughed a little, Torchic got up.

"Ember!"

"Tor chic!" Torchic shouted as he unleashed another furious blast of small fire.

Nincada was hit by the super effective attack and knocked out.

At the same time Torchic and Autumn saw the fire mixed with the dust made it sparkle and gleam.

"Woah." She said as Torchic's eyes glimmered.

Nincada fell over with swirly eyes.

"What?" The bug catcher said as he returned his Nincada.

"Maybe now you'll have respect for me and Torchic." Autumn started before the bug catcher saw a Wurmple climbing up the tree behind her.

"Wurmple!" He shouted as he ran in front of her and swung his net.

Autumn dove to the side as Torchic did the same.

The bug catcher missed and spun around with his backside facing them.

Torchic now in a fiery rage.

"Tor chic!" He shouted as he blasted the boy's backside with fire.

"Ahhh!" He shouted as a small flame was ignited on the back of his shorts and he ran off shouting.

"Hot hot hot!"

Autumn and Torchic thought back about the attack combination and how beautiful it looked.

"You know I wish there was something we could do more like that. Ashame there aren't any performances here in Hoenn."

Elsewhere Jason was parkouring across the trees with Charmander with his arms around his neck.

Jason enjoyed being able to free run across trees again, while he was never as good as his father or cousins, he always loved free running through the dense jungle on the Seafoam island where he grew up.

When he reached a larger tree he stopped.

"This is a good place to synch with the aura of the forest." He said as Charmander looked around.

Jason took a deep breath and was about to synch his aura when he saw and heard a 13 year old boy in a straw hat running across the forest with his arms up and his pants on fire.

Jason and Charmander sweat dropped.

"Well there's something you don't see everyday." Jason said before he took another deep breath and his eyes glowed blue. He felt the aura around him as he tried to find the aura of an Absol.

He opened his eyes and gasped.

"I think I found something." He continued free running until he saw it. Directly below him was a large absol. This Absol, however, had dark red skin. The Absol was using Night slash on the tree, clearly training himself.

"We found him."

"Taillow!" He heard as he looked up and saw his Taillow fly down and land on his shoulder.

"Taillow!" Taillow squawked as he pointed down at the Absol.

"Perfect timing, we need you to find Finn and bring him here."

"Taillow." Taillow said nodding before he flew off looking for Finn.

Jason looked back down at the Absol again, using aura vision this time. He was amazed at just how powerful this Absol was. He almost wanted to try and catch him, but he knew there was no way his pokemon could even weaken that Absol to the point where he could be caught.

Meanwhile Finn and Mudkip had climbed up another tree and looked around.

"Still nothing. But we can't give up." Finn said as his Mudkip nodded.

That was when they saw a 13 year old boy running around with his pants on fire.

"Are his pants on fire?" Finn said as he and Mudkip sweat dropped.

"Maybe we should help him. Use Watergun."

"Madcap!" Madcap shouted as he opened his mouth and blasted the boy's shorts with water. The blast hurled him onto the ground and into a pile of dirt that was quickly turned to mud as he slid across hit before the boy slammed into a tree.

Mudkip and Finn noticed that the sliding had pulled the boy's pants off and the blast of the water blew them up onto a high branch in the tree.

Mudkip sweat dropped again.

"Well I'm gonna say that bad stuff wouldn't have happened to him if he didn't deserve it."

"Mud." Mudkip said nodding.

That was when they saw Taillow fly in front of them.

"Taillow." he said.

"You found him! Alright lead the way!"

They quickly followed him to the tree Jason was in.

He climbed up onto the branch Jason was sitting on.

"There you are." he said.

"You found him?"

Jason pointed below as Finn saw the Absol.

"It's him!" He almost shouted before he took out his camera.

"Need to get the right shot, and gotcha." He said as he took the picture.

"Wow look at it." He said as he showed the picture on the camera to Jason.

Jason and Charmander through the picture looked good, it was Absol slashing the tree, making a large X in it.

That was when the Absol looked up at them.

"Hey he can see us." Finn said.

Jason noticed that the Absol was looking directly at him.

He looked back down at the Absol who kept staring up at him.

The Absol kept staring up at him before running off.

Jason watched the Absol closely as he did.

"He's gone, but at least I got my picture."

After meeting back up with Autumn and Torchic Finn showed her the picture.

"Wow that Absol looks incredible."

"I wish you could have seen him Autumn." Jason said.

"Well now everyone in the world can see just how awesome this Absol is. We have you to thank for it."

"It was no problem." Jason said.

That was when they noticed Finn looked a little nervous.

"I was actually wondering, I know we haven't know each other for long. But I know you guys are traveling together across Hoenn. I figure you'll see a lot of pokemon. I was hoping maybe you'd consider letting me go with you."

"You want to come with us?" Autumn asked.

"I promise I won't be a burden, it's just I feel I'd do better in a group is all and."

"I'm fine with you coming along with us." Jason said.

"Me too."

"Really, thanks you guys. We're going to have the best Journey ever!"

So the 3 young trainers continued down the path of route 104 towards Rustboro city and their next adventure.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _There it is folks the first of 2 new travel companions. To the person who made Finn, sorry I had to change his pokemon to Mudkip, but it was necessary._

 _The other OC will show up sooner rather than later._

 _So until next time, please review, comment, suggest, or ask(via PM)_


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6: Autumn's dream

Jason was doing some training with Charmander and Taillow as Autumn was training with Torchic.

"Ok let's try this again. Flamethrower!" Jason shouted.

Charmander took a deep breath and unleashed a very very small jet of fire that flew from his mouth and hit a large rock.

"We finally got a jet instead of a burst. It's not flamethrower yet, but we're almost there."

"Charmander!"

"OK Taillow let's try that Quick attack." Jason said.

"Taillow!" Taillow shouted as he flew incredible fast through and around multiple tree branches, working on his speed and agility.

Meanwhile Autumn and Torchic were trying to perfect what they did yesterday.

"Try the spin." Autumn said as Torchic scraped his foot across the ground around him, creating a cloud of dust completely around him.

"Ember!"

"Torchic!" Torchic shouted as he blasted the entire cloud making it sparkle.

"Yes." Autumn said.

As this happened Finn was up in a tree with Mudkip as they watched a large Shiftry who was sleeping in a higher branch.

"Wow a Shiftry." He said as he raised his camera.

He turned off the flash not to wake the Shiftry before taking the picture.

"Got it." He said before climbing down with Mudkip.

When he got down Jason and Autumn got out food for their pokemon.

"You guys gotta see this picture of the Shiftry I just took." Finn said.

He showed Jason and Autumn the picture.

"He looks so natural." Autumn said.

"Great. The best pictures are the ones where they look natural" Finn said.

The 3 young trainers all sat down to have some breakfast.

"How far are we from Rustboro city?" Jason asked.

"Well we entered the Petalburg woods last night so we should be there in maybe 2-3 days." Finn said.

"2-3 days? How big are these woods?"

"Maybe a day or a day and a half walk, then another day on route 105." Finn said.

"Well even so, that gives us more days to train for the gym battle." Jason said.

"You know Jason you may have trouble with the first gym with the pokemon you have."

"Why?" Jason asked.

"Because the gym leader uses rock types."

"They do?!" Jason said.

"I don't get it, why is that a problem?" Autumn asked.

"Because I only have Charmander and Taillow, and they are both extremely weak against rock types." Jason said.

"Oh." Autumn said sweat dropping looking embarrassed.

"My dad always taught me that type matches don't apply of if a pokemon is trained well enough. But training Charmander and Taillow to take on rock types from a gym leader will not be easy. We'll have to train twice as hard and long as we normally do." Jason said.

Upon hearing this, Charmander and Taillow sweat dropped.

"Well what would your dad do in this situation?" Finn asked.

Jason wished Finn hadn't asked that question, but he did remember his father telling him about when he battled Brock for the first time.

"I could try to teach them Metal Claw and Steel wing."

"That sounds like a good idea." Finn said.

"But like I said, teaching them those moves won't be easy. They don't learn them naturally, so teaching it to them takes much more work."

"Well you have to ask yourself. Is this what you need to do to win that battle."

Jason took a deep breath.

"You're right. But Taillow, Charmander, this means we're going to have to train much harder. Are you up for it."

"Char!"

"Taillow!"

"Alright, that means we start today." Jason said.

"If you're going to be training all day we aren't going to cover much more ground." Autumn said.

"We can cover some more ground first. I don't want to slow us down too much." Jason said.

After breakfast, Jason and the others returned their pokemon and continued through the woods.

As they passed by a pair of Mightyena sleeping near a tree.

"Hey Finn there's some Mightyena over there." Autumn said.

"Yeah I remember those two, I took a picture of them the day before we met." Finn said.

"You know they're the same?" Jason asked.

"After I take a picture of a pokemon , I never forget that pokemon." Finn said.

That was when Autumn notice there was a web above them on a tree.

The web looked strange, there were patterns on it and multiple different colors on it.

"Woah guys, look at that web." Autumn said.

The other two turned and also saw the web.

"Woah, that's a very intricate. What made that?" Finn said.

As Autumn approached the web she noticed that there was another one with a slightly different design on another tree behind it.

"Another one?" Jason said.

Autumn and the others noticed more and more of the webs as they followed them.

Eventually they saw them.

A young woman in her twenties with short dark blonde hair with a red sweat shirt and brown pants.

Above her was a Beautifly.

"Ok Beautifly use String shot with patterns."

"Beautifly!" The bug pokemon shouted as she aimed up and spun around as she let out some silk from her mouth. After a minute she unleashed the silk as webs with intricate patterns on them that flew around the area slamming into multiple trees.

One flew at Finn and he quickly ducked as it flew over his head and slammed into a tree behind him.

"Woah that was close." He said.

"Ok Venoshock and Stun spore."

The Beautifly spun around unleashing more attacks in an elegant manner. The green spores went into the webs as the Venoshock did the same, mixing the colors.

After each web was filled the Beautifly stopped.

"Great job Beautifly." The woman said before she noticed the group.

"Um hello." She said.

"Oh, we're so sorry we didn't mean to eavesdrop. We just saw the webs and were intrigued by them. Then we saw you." Autumn said.

"Well, that's fine. My name is Lindsey. This is Beautifly "

"I'm Autumn."

"Jason."

"Finn."

"So what were you and Beautifly doing exactly? It was amazing." Autumn said.

The Beautifly landed on top of Lindsey's head.

"Beautifly and I were practicing for the Contest in Rustboro city."

"Contest?" Autumn asked.

"The pokemon Contest. You've never heard of them?" Autumn shook her head.

Lindsey smiled.

"Let me explain. I'm a pokemon Coordinator, it's a little different than a traditional trainer. A coordinator is sort of a mix between a performer and a traditional trainer. A performer dresses their pokemon up and teaches them how to perform spectacular routines. A traditional trainer trains their pokemon to be masters of battling, tough and resilient. A Coordinator trains their pokemon to both perform and battle."

"No way. How do these contests work?" Autumn said with great interest.

"There's a performance round where a pokemon must use their moves in an elegant manner like a performer would only without any dressing up of their pokemon. Then there are the battle rounds where two Coordinators have a battle with points rather than knock outs. If an attack looks elegant their opponent looses points, if they are hit by an attack they loose points, if a pokemon is knocked out they automatically loose. The winner of a contest get's a ribbon, get 5 ribbons and you're eligible for the Grand Festival."

Autumn was amazed at hearing this, she realized without a doubt this is what she wanted to do. It was perfect, she could do elegant performances with moves like she had the day before and still have battles as well.

"This is it, this is what I want to do."

"You're sure?" Finn asked.

"Yes! It's perfect." She said.

"Well, that's great. Now you know your dream and can start working towards it."

"Well I'm glad I could help?" Lindsey said sweat dropping.

"You know, if you want to be a Coordinator I would suggest catching a Beautifly. They're really good for Contests."

"Yes, I'll catch a Beautifly!" She said before realizing she had no idea where to find a Beautifly.

"U'm Lindsey, where did you catch your Beautifly?"

"I caught her as a Wurmple, trust me it's must better to catch them as a Wurmple and raise them into a Beautifly."

"These woods are crawling with Wurmple. There's no doubt you can catch one." Jason said.

"Alright that's what I'm going to do. Catch a Wurmple." Autumn said.

"Well it was nice meeting you all, but we need to get going. Good luck Autumn." Lindsey said before she left with her Beautifly.

"Ok so we start looking for Wurmple, it shouldn't be too hard." Jason said.

"Actually you should probably start training your pokemon." Autumn said.

"Autumn that can wait, finding you a Wurmple."

"We can handle it on our own Jason, it's like you said this place is crawling with Wurmple it's not going to be a challenge. Besides I don't want you to fall behind because of me." Autumn said.

Jason nodded.

"Alright I'll be here training." Jason said as he let out his two pokemon.

A few minutes later Autumn and Finn were looking through the woods for Wurmple.

"Know any good spots?" Autumn asked.

"I took pictures of them years ago, so I'm afraid not." Finn said.

That was when they noticed a trio of Wurmple eating some Pecha berries in a bush.

"There's some!" Autumn shouted as she hurled Torchic's pokeball forward.

The small fire bird came out and landed in front of her.

"We need to catch one of those Wurmple Torchic use Peck!"

"Tor!" Torchic shouted as he ran at the 3 Wurmple.

The 3 Wurmple looked terrified as they saw Torchic charging at them.

"Ple!" They shouted as they all used String shot together and completely encased him in silk as he fell onto the ground and the Wumrple scurried off.

Autumn and Finn sweat dropped.

"Ok this may be harder than we thought." Autumn said.

Elsewhere Jason was training with his pokemon.

"Let's try another Scratch!" Jason shouted.

Charmander charged forward and slashed his claws into a rock.

Jason and him saw the recent claw mark was larger than the others he left.

"We're getting there, but if we're going to master Metal claw, you need to get scratch down first."

Jason said before he turned to Taillow.

"Wing attack!"

"Taillow!" Taillow shouted as he flew forward and used his wings to smash through several branches in front of him.

"Alright, you're both doing great. But from what my dad taught me, Steel moves are all about power and defense. So you both need to try your moves on each other, but only try to overpower each other" Jason said.

Taillow and Charmander turned to each other with determined expressions before charging at each other and clashing, Charmander using his claws and Taillow his wings.

"Don't let up, give it everything you've got."

The two kept clashing , until Charmander's claws and Taillow's wings felt like they were about to snap off.

"Ok that's enough." Jason said as they started rubbing their sore body parts.

Jason walked over to them and put one hand on Taillow's wings and the other on Charmander's claws.

He took a deep breath before his eyes and hands glowed blue and he used aura to sooth their pain.

"You guys feel like trying out your moves one more time?" Jason asked.

With the aura soothing their pain, Charmander and Taillow felt revitalized.

"Char!"

"Taillow!"

Charmander got up and looked at the rock he had been scratching at.

"Charmander!" Charmander shouted as he ran at the rock and slashed his claws across it as hard as he could.

When he was done the rock split into 2 pieces before they both fell over on their sides.

Charmander was amazed at what he had just done.

"Great job Charmander!"

"Taillow!"

Meanwhile Torchic watched a pair of Wurmple climbing up a branch.

"Ok now use Ember." Autumn said.

"Tor chic!" Torchic shouted as he unleashed several small bursts of fire. Unfortunately the two Wurmple climbed to the side of the branch and flew over them.

Moments later they heard buzzing sounds getting closer. That was when 4 Beedrill flew over the branch at the group with burn marks all over them.

"Tor." Torchic said with a terrified expression.

"Run!" Finn shouted as he, Autumn, Torchic, and Mudkip sprinted away as fast as they could.

When they finally got away from the Beedrill the 4 were struggling to catch their breath.

"Why is it so hard to catch a little Wurmple?" Autumn asked.

"Maybe we're going at this the wrong way. I mean we just keep trying to catch any Wurmple we see."

"So what? Should I try to find the right one for me?"

"It might not be a bad idea."

"My dad would probably agree with you." Autumn said. The two and their pokemon kept looking until they saw 4 Wurmple feeding out of a Sitrus berry bush.

"Ok now we watch the 4 Wurmple and determine which one is best suited for you." Finn said.

Autumn and Finn watched the 4 Wurmple closely as Torchic and Mudkip did the same.

They noticed one was fatter than the others and took Sitrus berries from the others just before they could grab them.

"Well certainly not that one." Autumn said sweat dropping.

Torchic noticed another hiding behind some of the leaves before jumping out at the fat one and scaring him while he laughed.

"Tor." Torchic said sweat dropping and shaking his head.

Autumn looked at the 3rd one and saw he had swirly eyes and was shooting silk around Sitrus berries before pulling them closer to him.

"Not that one." She said.

Autumn and Torchic noticed the 4th Wurmple sweat dropped upon seeing the other 3 Wurmple before shaking her head and trying to get the others to calm down.

Torchic and Autumn nodded.

"She's the one." Autumn said.

They waited until that Wurmple was separated from the others.

"Ok Torchic, this is it. We have to be careful and give it everything we have."

"Tor." Torchic said nodding.

Torchic stepped forward as the Wurmple turned to him.

"Torchic use Ember!"

"Tor chic!" Torchic shouted as he blasted several small bursts of fire through the air that hit Wurmple and forced him back.

"Great now follow up with Peck!"

Torchic ran forward as the Wurmple got back up and unleashed string shot on his legs , making him trip over and face plant.

Wurmple rushed forward and tackled him, forcing Torchic back.

"Come on Torchic you can do this!" Autumn shouted.

As Wurmple unleashed another string shot, Torchic pecked through the silk on his legs.

"Ember!"

Torchic raised his head and unleashed a fury of fire that crashed into Wurmple and hurled him back.

Autumn took a deep breath and took out an empty pokeball.

"This is it. Pokeball go!" He shouted as he hurled the pokeball forward.

The pokeball hit Wurmple and sent him inside.

Autumn and Torchic watched closely as the pokeball flashed and shook. After a minute the ball sparkled and shined.

"I did it, I caught a pokemon!" Autumn shouted.

"Torchic!" Torchic shouted as he jumped up and down.

"Great job Autumn." Finn said.

"I can't wait to tell Jason." Autumn said excited.

Later that day Autumn showed Jason her new Wurmple.

"My first caught pokemon." Autumn said.

"Congratulations, and I really like that you tried to find the best Wurmple for you." Jason said.

"Thank you." She said smiling.

"So how did your training go?" She asked.

"It went great. We still have a lot of work to do, but we made the first step." Jason said.

"Keep it up my man, you're pokemon will know those moves by the time we get to Rustboro city." Finn said.

Later that night when Autumn and Finn were fast asleep when Jason took out the box he took from the tomb.

Every day since then, he had spent time looking at it and trying to figure out what the box contained. Despite his best efforts he had no luck.

"What are you?" He said as he tried to peer more into the aura. However, this time he had his hand on the lock. He felt something shift inside as the box opened.

He looked inside to see an ancient scroll with Byzantine text on it.

Just like in the tomb, with his aura vision he was able to read it.

" _The Ottomans' true goal has been revealed. We know what they're after, and who they're real masters are. I only hope this message can reach the other guardians so they know where I hid the Red Orb."_

Jason felt his vision and senses get strange. His vision faded as his aura took over his senses completely.

"Oh no, an ancestor memory." He stared before he saw a hallway.

* * *

 _Running down the hallway was a guardian wearing white hooded robes like the guardian statue from the tomb. This guardian's robe's armor plates looked more like that of dragon scales . He also noticed that this guardian was wearing a mask to look like that of a dragon over their face._

 _Running behind them was a large Sceptile._

 _The halls looked like that of the guardian tomb only newer._

 _The guardian stopped when he reached the end of the hall and quickly got behind a statue of a large Blaziken before using his parkour skills to climb up to the top._

 _Below him were a trio of men wearing armor padded robes and metal face masks with a cloth coming down the back. In their hands were a pair of curved swords each and a Bronzing beside them._

 _Laying on the ground in from of them was a dead guardian that wore near identical robes to the one of the statue and a dead Gallade._

 _The guardian let out his hidden blades and leapt down before the 3 men could even react and air assassinated two of them._

 _Just as the last one tried to react, the guardian leapt forward and into the man hurling him onto his back as he plunged his hidden blade into his chest._

 _At the same time the Sceptile leapt down in Mega form using leaf blade and quick attack combo to knock out all 3 Bronzong._

 _The guardian knelt down in front of the two dead guardians and closed their eyes before bowing his head._

 _He got up and rushed down the hall with Mega Sceptile followed. When he reached the end of the next hall he saw 4 of the men standing over another dead guardian and a dead Mawile with 4 more Bronzing._

 _The guardian continued sprinting as the 4 men turned to him._

 _The first 2 raised their 4 swords only to have the guardian move incredible fast and agile, sliding his blades alongside their swords and into their necks. As he pulled them out the other two mens' eyes glowed red as they aimed their swords up and tried to unleash psychic attacks at the guardian._

 _As this happened the guardian hurled his palm forward, unleashing a blast of aura that blew through the psychic energy and hurled the 2 men into the wall before he acrobatically leapt forward and plunged his blades into their chests._

 _Just as before , Mega Seceptile slashed across the Bronzong and also slammed them with Slam._

 _The guardian closed the eyes of the other 2 dead guardians before sprinting forward into a room. Inside the room were 4 aura guardians with an Aggron, a Blaziken, a Gardevoir, and a Medicham all battling 10 of the psychic men with Bronzongs._

 _Jason noticed that the dragon armored guardian was smaller in size than these 4 guardians._

 _He also noticed that the 4 guardians were overwhelmed by sheer numbers and that these Psychics were much more dangerous than average humans, moving with speed and striking with strength nearly equal to that of a guardian._

 _As the main guardian ran in he caught 2 of the men off guard and slashed across their necks with his hidden blades._

 _Another 2 saw this and sprinted at him with their swords raised. They both tried to strike him, but the guardian easily blocked each strike and forced them aside using acrobatic and quick movements to get closer and slice across the 2 mens' chests in a matter of seconds._

 _With less pressure on them 2 of the guardians were able to leap into one of the men each and hurl them onto their back as they plunged their hidden blades into their chests._

 _The main guardian unleashed a blast of aura that knocked another 2 of the men off balance before sprinting forward and slamming them both into the ground as he assassinated them._

 _As this happened the other 2 guardians unleashed a combined aura blast that knock the last 2 attacks back before they slashed across their throats._

 _The guardian pokemon with the help of Mega Sceptile were easily able to beat the Bronzong._

 _The 4 guardians and their pokemon bowed to this dragon guardian._

 _The dragon guardian directed them out of the room before he sprinted down another hall with Mega Sceptile._

 _Further down the hall another 2 psychics' eyes glowed red as they ripped a large statue of a guardian to pieces then hurled it at the dragon guardian._

 _The dragon guardian used acrobatic movements to avoid each._

 _Once he got close enough he unleashed another aura sphere that moved through the psychic energy and burst in front of the two psychics, hurling them back before the guardian slashed them across the faces through their masks._

 _He and his Sceptile continued sprinting when they saw a large stairway entrance where 3 more of the psychics and 3 Bronzing standing over a third dead guardian and a dead Sableye._

 _The Mega Sceptile leapt up and unleashed a barrage of bullet seeds into the 3 Bronzong as the guardian held out his hidden blades and easily cut down the 3 psychics._

 _Jason was amazed at how skilled this guardian was. He was nearly as good as Vaeron, or even Altair._

 _With the Psychics dead and their pokemon knocked out the guardian and his Sceptile rushed up the stairs to see an upper viewing area where 2 male and 2 female guardians with 4 Mega Swampert behind them stood over 5 dead psychics and 5 knocked out Bronzong._

 _Below them was a massive open room where dozens of guardians were heavily outnumbered as they fought dozens of psychics._

 _The dragon guardian took charge as he leapt of the ledge first followed by Secptile and the other guardians._

 _The 5 human guardians each air assassinated 2 psychics before immediately coming to the air of their brothers and sisters._

 _The dragon guardian made quick work of the psychics he came across. This took pressure off the other beguiled guardians who proved to be more than a match for even 2 of the psychics at once._

 _The tide of the battle began to turn towards the guardians when the dragon guardian saw a psychic wearing better armor fighting off 2 guardians. He blocked each of their strikes with his curved swords before slashing forward, lopping one's head off._

 _He then blasted the other with psychic energy and the plunging his left sword into his stomach._

 _He turned to the dragon guardian and gave his eyes a threatening red glow._

 _In response the dragon guardian's eyes glowed blue through the mask as he himself also glowed blue._

 _He sprinted forward cutting down 5 psychics before reaching their leader._

 _His hidden blades crashed into the man's swords before the two got into a fierce Melee. Despite his best efforts, the psychic leader was slower than the guardian who moved acrobatically and delivered several blows with his feet and was able to slice through his mask with his left hidden blade._

 _The Psychic tried to force the dragon guardian onto the ground with psychic energy only to be forced back by a pulse of aura._

 _After this, the dragon guardian leapt up and delivered a spinning kick to the man's face, knocking him back again. The guardian rushed forward and forced the man's arms to the side before plunging both his hidden blades into the man's chest._

 _The psychic dropped his swords and stumbled onto the ground as the guardian knelt over him._

 _He coughed up blood._

 _"What kind of guardian are you?"_

 _The guardian reached for his mask and took it off while also pulling down his hood._

 _Jason then saw that the guardian was actually a woman. She looked about 30 with light green eyes and long dark brown hair that was curved at the ends._

 _"I am of the dragon born and you have failed psychic."_

 _"Today, but our Ottoman empire will crush your pathetic Byzantine empire."_

 _"The Byzantines have far more gold and far better people supporting them." She said._

 _"You're foolish, we will not be defeated by you guardians this time. We will finish what we started."_

 _"Finish, you Ottomans have never been able to conquer another regions. Let's not forget that disastrous invasion of rome a thousand years ago."_

 _"You really are just an ignorant woman aren't you." The man said before the guardian twisted her hidden blades and the man grunted._

 _"We will take control of this world." The man said before the guardian put it together._

 _"No, that's impossible, Altair and the Romans destroyed the Templars thousands of years ago."_

 _"Ha ha, so you think guardian. A few of us survived and fled to Sinnoh, before even your precious romans and guardians arrived. Now the region is ruled by our Ottoman empire and even your guardians in Sinnoh are powerless to confront us."_

 _"We're going to stop you, I won't let you destroy the Byzantine empire." The guardian said as she pulled her right hidden blade out and jabbed it into his neck._

 _When the guardian got up she saw the other Byzantine guardians and their pokemon shouting in victory._

 _Another older guardian wearing a much nicer looking robe with a Salamence behind him._

 _"Circe you've finally returned, and at just the right time it seems."_

 _"Mentor, always good to see you." Circe said as she bowed to him._

* * *

Jason's eyes shot open as he felt his entire body covered in sweat while breathing deeply.

He held his temples.

"Another ancestor I have to try and live up to." He said.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _So Autumn has her goal and her first pokemon_

 _Also we have seen the first memory from the ancestor this story will focus on_

 _I thought it was about time that I had a woman guardian be the focus_

 _Expect to see more of Circe as the story goes on_

 _Also someone asked my gender, I don't mind saying it. I am a man._

 _So until next time, please review, comment, suggest, or ask(via PM)_


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7: The vigilante

It was early in the morning and Jason had just finished a guardian exercise with Charmander and Taillow.

Taillow and Charmander quickly dropped to the ground breathing deeply and covered in sweat.

"Ok now that our base training is done for today. After some breakfast we'll work on Steel wing and Metal claw."

Jason said as his pokemon nodded.

Jason got out a wet towel and tried to clean some of the sweat off his chest and face.

He thought about the memory he had the night before.

Normally he didn't like thinking about ancestor memories he had, as they just served as reminders of how great his ancestors were while he in comparison was nothing. But there was something different about Circe, and the message that was on the scroll. It was little surprise that she would have been around the time of the Byzantines since it was a Byzantine age scroll that triggered the memory.

But the thing was, he just happened to come across it when someone tried to get in, leading to an artifact that just happened to be significant to one of his ancestors. Even more strange was the fact that his dad and grandfather told him about his line of ancestors, but Hoenn had never come up. Was this an ancestor that they didn't know about, the Byzantine empire existed for thousands of years, it was entirely possible there was an ancestor in that time they didn't know about.

After putting the towel away, he took out the scroll from the box and read it again.

"The Red orb?" He said.

He tried to remember his studies about ancient artifacts. He knew well about the Tears of Reduka, scales of Reduka, and the legendary Heart of Reduka, but he was having trouble remembering about the orbs. Generally guardians studied the artifacts of their own regions more in depth than those of other regions, but he remembered reading about Hoenn and the 2 orbs of power.

Still the Hoenn guardians would know this better than him.

He put it back in the box and sealed it.

* * *

Several minutes later Autumn and Finn slowly got out of their tents.

They saw Jason and his pokemon return to the camp.

"You're already up?" Finn asked.

"He always get's up really early to do his 'secret training'" Autumn said with a slight smile.

"How early?"

"Early enough." Jason said.

The 3 made some breakfast for themselves and their pokemon.

"We can't be too far from Rustboro city now." Finn said.

"In any case, my pokemon and I still have a lot of training to do."

"I wouldn't mind some training time either. I want Wurmple to become a Beautifly."

"Well you're in luck pokemon like Wurmple generally evolve faster than most pokemon." Jason said.

"So do we try to cover more distance or have more training time?" Finn asked.

"I'd rather get the training done first." Jason said.

"Me too."

"Alright let's get to it then." Finn said.

For the next 2 hours they trained with their pokemon.

"Wurmple use String shot , Torchic use Ember."

Torchic opened his mouth and blasted a large rock with fire, heating it up before Wurmple unleashed a shot of silk around it, before pulling it back and around.

"Ple!" Wurmple shouted as he hurled it at Charmander.

"This is it! Charmander use Scratch!"

"Char!" Charmander shouted as he ran forward and leapt up before slashing the rock across the center with his claws.

The rock split in two pieces before Charmander smashed them at Wurmple and Torchic with his tail.

"Tackle and Peck!"

Torchic and Wurmple leapt forward before Wurmple tackled the rock and Torchic relentlessly pecked it.

The two rock pieces were hurled into the ground.

At the same time Taillow flew at Mudkip.

"Mud shot!" Finn shouted.

"Mudkip!" Mudkip shouted as he opened his mouth and let out several blasts of mud.

"Wing attack!"

Taillow flew down and used his wings to smash through each burst of mud.

"Alright I that's enough for now." Jason said.

"Me too." Autumn said.

"That was a few good hours. Covering some more distance would be a good idea." Finn said.

They returned their pokemon and stared to make their way through the woods.

"So what's Rustboro city like?" Jason asked.

"A lot of big businesses have set up show there including the Devon cooperation." Autumn said.

"Devon corp, aren't they the biggest company in Hoenn?"

"They are. I here they're going to be even bigger now that their starting a joint venture with the Silph company in Kanto." Finn said.

That was when Jason and the others noticed several pokemon near a bush.

There was a Wurmple, a Poochyena, and a Taillow all circled around a pile of fruit. It appeared that the 3 had worked together to gather the food.

"Wow 3 different pokemon working together like that. I've got to get a picture of this." Finn said as he quickly took out his camera.

Just before he could take a picture , the Poochyena was hurled onto his side.

"What the?" Autumn started before they saw a Breloom standing over the hurt Poocheyna with a nasty smile on his face.

"Is that a Breloom?" Jason asked.

Autumn took out her pokedex.

 _"_ _Breloom, the Mushroom Pokémon. Breloom is the evolved form of_ _Shroomish_ _. Its excellent footwork gets it within striking distance of its opponent where it unleashes a barrage of_ _punches_ _."_

"What's he doing?" Finn asked.

The Taillow and Wurmple gave frightened looks before they turned to see 4 Zigzagoon surrounding them.

Two of the Zigagoon used tackle one after the other on the Wurmple while the Taillow tried to fly off, only to be hit in the back by a pair of Zubat that flew from the trees.

"They look like some kind of pokemon gang." Finn said.

"Why are they doing that to them?" Autumn asked.

Jason saw the Breloom and his pokemon stare at the fruit.

"They're poachers, stealing food from other pokemon instead of finding it themselves." Jason said as he tightened his fist.

"We can't let them do this." Autumn said.

Jason was about to reach for Charmander's pokeball, when he saw something else.

Up in the branches, was another pokemon standing up on two feet and staring down at the scene. The pokemon seemed to be wearing some kind of black and cyan bandana wrapped around his neck before he leapt down from the tree.

The Breloom looked up just in time to see the Pokemon's large tail as it slammed into the top of his head.

The Breloom stumbled backwards as the pokemon backflipped in the middle of the pokemon gang and quickly unleashed a Bullet seed on all of them. This distracted the gang and allowed the Poocheyna, Wurmple, and Taillow to escape.

Jason and the others were amazed as they saw this.

Becuase of the pokemon's fast movements and concealment from the other pokemon it was hard to see what it was.

"I have to get a shot of this!" Finn shouted as he took out his camera.

The pokemon swept his tail around the fruit and then when the other pokemon looked back the pokemon and fruit were both gone.

"Loom!" Bream shouted with an angry expression.

He and his pokemon gang left.

"What just happened?" Autumn said.

"I couldn't get that picture. But that was amazing, that pokemon just came down and protected the others." Finn said.

"I can't believe something like that actually happened." Autumn said when she noticed an almost enticed expression on his face.

"Jason are you ok?"

He kept staring off at where the pokemon came from.

"I need to go." Jason said.

"What?" Autumn said confused.

"I'll find you guys later." he said before he ran off and quickly scaled up a tree before leaving their sight.

"Jason!" Autumn shouted before she gave a concerned look.

"Why does he have to do that?" She said.

"I haven't known Jason for a long time, but I've known him long enough to know he can handle himself." Finn said.

* * *

Elsewhere the Poochyena, Wurmple, and Taillow were giving sad expressions as their stomachs growled.

Moments later their fruit fell down in front of them from above.

Their expressions did a 180 as they cheered before eating.

On the branch above them was the pokemon that had stopped the Breloom.

He slowly turned away when he noticed someone else on the branch above him.

Surprisingly it was a human.

Jason looked down at the branch and saw the pokemon. He realized it was a Treecko.

The Treecko looked up at him for a moment before Jason leapt down to the branch.

He held his hand out and tried to reach out to the Treecko with his aura.

The Treecko slowly backed up before leaping off the branch and onto another tree's branch.

"Wait!" Jason said as the Treecko kept moving away.

Jason freeran and leapt onto the next branch trying to keep up with the Treecko.

The Treecko looked back at Jason following him and gave a quick look of amazement, never seeing a human moving like that before.

Despite this, he kept moving, leaping up and onto other branches as Jason tried to keep up with him.

"I just want to talk!" He said as he continued to try and reach out with his aura. Unfortunately, that had always been one of his weaknesses with his guardian skills.

Finally the Treecko leapt off the branch and did a front flip before landing on his feet.

Jason dove off the tree performing a leap of faith into a pile of leaves behind the Treecko.

He came out as the Treecko gave a surprised expression again.

"Please just wait." Jason said as he held his hand out and tried to reach out the Treecko one more time with his aura.

The Treecko readied himself to run.

"I saw you protect those pokemon. What the Breloom was doing was wrong, you know that and that's why you tried to stop them. You don't like it when the innocent are preyed on, that's something we have in common." Jason said.

The Treecko gave a a slightly intrigued expression before shaking his head.

They both then heard another pokemon cry out in fear in the distance.

Treecko turned his head when he heard it.

"Let me help you?" Jason said.

The Treecko stared at him for another moment before sprinting off.

"Wait! Oh dam it" Jason said as he sighed.

"Another case of my inability to connect with a pokemon." Jason said as he held his forehead with his hands.

"Why do I have to be the worst guardian on the planet?"

Meanwhile a small Poochyena pup was being beaten senselessly by the Breloom.

"Yena!" The Poochyena shouted in pain before he was slammed against a tree.

Moments later the Treecko leapt down from a tree and slammed his tail across the back of Breloom's head.

The Breloom stumbled forward and then turned to face Treecko as the Poochyena got up and limped away as fast as he could.

The Breloom gave an evil smile as he faced Treecko.

Bream rushed forward with Force palm and tried to slam his right claw into Treecko's face. Treecko dodged the incoming attacks or blocked them with his tail before leaping up and slamming his tail across Breloom's face.

The Breloom backed up again before charging forward with Headbutt and slammed into Treecko's chest, hurling him back.

When Treecko got up he was hit in the back with tackle. The Breloom smiled as he saw his 4 Zigzagoon and Zubat all swarming around him.

After a minute they backed up as Treecko slowly tried to get back to his feet.

That was when the Breloom came forward and slammed his stomach with Force palm , then across the face as some blood came out of the side of his mouth.

Treecko fell back to the ground before Breloom stood over him with an malice expression.

He raised his arm again before a small jet of fire crashed into his chest and hurled him back into a tree.

At the same time, Taillow flew in and smashed each of the Zigzagoon and Zubat with his wings , forcing them back.

Jason sprinted forward and quickly picked up the Treecko in his arms.

"Let's go!" Jason shouted as he , Charmander, and Taillow rushed off.

The Breloom got up with an angry expression.

"Bre." he growled.

Several minutes later Jason played Treecko in front of him as Charmander and Taillow looked down at the hurt Treecko.

Jason took a deep breath before his eyes and hands glowed blue and he used his aura to heal the worst of his injuries.

"Charmander, Taillow, I need you to find me some oran berries and Pecha berries." Jason said.

The two nodded before they went off.

A few minutes later, they came back as Charmander put 2 Oran berries in front of him and Taillow dropped 3 Pecha berries.

"Thanks guys, these should help."

Twenty minutes later, the Treecko woke up feeling sore all over his body.

He slowly opened his eyes and saw Jason kneeling over him.

"Treecko?" He said sounding confused.

"You're finally awake." He said.

The Treecko tried to get up and run off, but his body was too sore.

" You need to calm down. You nearly got yourself in serious trouble back there. We could have helped you." Jason said.

"Cko." Treecko said turning his head away.

"You know, it's like I said earlier. You went after Breloom because you knew he was threatening all the pokemon in these woods. You like protecting other pokemon."

Treecko turned back towards Jason but kept his head down.

"You didn't let me finish the last time we talked."

Treecko slowly looked up at Jason.

He took Treecko's hand and took a deep breath as he showed Treecko his aura directly.

The Treecko felt Jason's aura and saw him for who he really was, as if he knew him for a long time.

He felt Jason's guardian passions for justice, and defending the weak. He could relate to that and saw many similarities between them.

Despite this he eventually turned his head away.

"Treecko." He said still wanting to leave.

"You can't face them alone. But you don't have to be alone." Jason said.

"Char."

"Taillow." Jason's pokemon said.

"Cko." He said shaking his head.

He did not want to join their group, he just wanted to keep working alone.

Despite how much it hurt, Treecko got up and climbed up a tree.

"Treecko wait!" Jason shouted.

Taillow wanted to fly after him, but Jason stopped him.

"We can't make him come with us Taillow. Not if he doesn't want to." Taillow and Charmander gave disappointed expressions, they had grown to like the Treecko just by seeing what he did and hoped he would join their family.

Treecko kept moving across the tree, when he thought about what Jason said. How he couldn't take on the entire gang himself.

He looked back and realized that Jason was like him and only wanted to help. If working with someone just this once meant stopping Breloom and his gang, he could do it.

As Jason and his Pokemon got ready to leave Jason heard something.

He turned to see Treecko standing behind him.

"Treecko." He said.

Jason smiled as Charmander and Taillow gave excited expressions.

A few minutes later the 4 were sitting on a large tree branch as Breloom and his gang were forcing a few pokemon to give them their berries.

"Treecko." Treeko said with an angry expression.

"We'll take care of his gang members, you get Breloom."

"Treecko." Treecko said nodding.

Treecko ran across the tree branch before leaping off and slamming his tail across the back of Breloom's head.

Breloom stumbled as the pokemon he was extorting ran off.

The Breloom turned to him and grinned as his gang came forward.

That was when Charmander leapt down and blasted 2 of the Zigzagoon and one of the Zubat with Ember and Taillow flew down and used Wing attack on the other 3.

Bream was confused when he saw Charmander, Taillow and Jason.

"Treecko." Treecko said saying this was between the two of them.

Breloom gave an enraged expression as he charged forward with his head lowered. Treecko tried to jump but was hit in the legs and hurled over him.

Treecko tried to get up , but Breloom turned and slammed his claws into his face with Force Palm.

Treecko stumbled backwards as Jason struggled to just watch.

Breloom lowered his head and tried to use Headbutt again.

"Treecko get low and use Pound on his legs!" Jason shouted.

Almost as if by instinct, Treecko crouched down under Breloom's head and smashed his legs, making Breloom flip over him.

Breloom got up and hurled Force palm at him.

"Back up and use Bullet seed."

Treecko backed up and blasted Breloom as he tried to come forward.

This slowed Breloom down, but he got closer and raised his arms as he tried to come down on Treecko with a double force Palm.

"Jump up and use Pound!"

Treecko leapt up and over Breloom's arms before slamming his tail across the top of his head. Breloom was already coming down and the Pound hurled him even faster into the ground.

Breloom tried to get up, but fell back down with swirly eyes.

Upon seeing this, the other pokemon gang members scurried off in different directions.

Treecko started breathing deeply as he looked proudly over unconscious Breloom.

"You did it Treecko." Jason said.

Treecko was proud that he beat Breloom, but he realized he wouldn't have been able to beat him without Jason's guidance.

"Well it looks like their gang is disbanded. I'm glad we were able to help you." Jason said.

Treecko saw Charmander and Taillow as they stared at him.

"Treecko." He said thanking them before running up into a tree and leaping across the branches.

Jason kept smiling before Charmander and Taillow gave disappointed looks before Jason returned them.

* * *

A few minutes later Autumn and Finn were continuing down the trail.

"That Nurse Joy really did that to them?!" Finn said.

"According to Jason."

"Ok, I'm never going to Oldale town." Finn said.

That was when Autumn saw Jason come out to their side.

"Jason!" She said.

"I'm back."

"Geez we were getting worried about you." Autumn said.

"Sorry I just wan off like that. But it was something I had to do." Jason said.

"What about that Breloom?" Finn asked.

"He's not a problem any more."

"What about that pokemon?" Autumn asked.

Jason paused for a moment.

"I found him and he made up his mind on what he wanted to do."

"Well, we're almost out of the woods. We should get going." Finn said.

The 3 continued down the trail towards Rustboro city.

That was when Jason heard something above them.

A Treecko with a bandana around his neck leapt down from a tree and landed in front of them.

"Treecko!" He shouted as he stood in an aggressive stance.

"A Treecko?" Autumn said.

"Amazing!" Finn said as he took a picture.

He stared up at Jason with an aggressive smile.

Jason smiled back.

"Alright, if you want to." Jason said as he took out Charmander's pokeball.

"Charmander!" Charmander shouted as he came out and gave an excited expression as he saw Treecko.

"Jason what's going on?" Autumn asked.

"Meet the vigilante of the Petalburg woods." Jason said.

Treecko rushed forward and leapt up with his tail swinging forward.

"Scratch!" Charmander slashed at Treecko's tail , forcing it back.

Treecko rolled across the ground before slamming his tail into the back of Charmander's legs.

Treecko then leapt up and tried to slam the back of Charmander's head.

"Back up and grab his tail.

Charmander lurched back and grabbed Treecko's tail, hurling him forward.

Treecko summersaulted across the ground before leaping up and slamming his tail across Charmander's face.

As Charmander stumbled backwards, Treecko came forward and tried to slam his tail into him again.

"Scratch!" Charmander came forward and snatched Treecko by his tail and hurled him back.

When Treecko landed, he leapt up backwards as he unleashed Bullet seed.

"Flamethrower!"

Charmander's tail flame grew larger as he opened his mouth and roared as a large jet of fire shot out of his mouth and burned through all the seeds before crashing into Treecko's chest.

"Woah." Autumn said.

"That's no ember." Finn said.

"You did it Charmander! You learned Flamethrower!" Jason shouted.

Treecko landed on his back covered in burn marks before Jason took out an empty pokeball.

"Pokeball go!" Jason shouted as he hurled it forward.

The pokeball hit Treecko and sent him inside.

They all watched closely as the pokeball flashed and rattled.

Finally after a minute the pokeball stopped and sparkled.

"We did it, we caught him." Jason said.

"Char!" Charmander shouted sounding very excited.

"Congratulations." Finn said.

"You have 3 pokemon already, that's amazing." Autumn said.

Jason picked up Treecko's pokeball and then let him out.

Treecko looked around at the group.

"Treecko, this is Autumn and Finn."

"Hello." Finn said.

"I'm glad we finally get to meet you."

"Treecko!" Treecko shouted as he climbed up onto Jason's shoulder.

* * *

Later that night, a 13 year old boy was up against a tree with his arms tied to branches and his face covered in welts, bruises, as well as blood in his mouth and nose.

His cloths were torn up and he coughed up more blood.

In front of him were 5 men. 4 were wearing red armor and a young man with long combed back red hair in a black and red hooded jacket that had armor plates on it.

On the ground in front of him was a bloodied up Nincada that was under the paw of a large Houndoom.

"Now that we've gotten the pleasantries out of the way, we can begin talking." The young man said.

"Please, I don't know what I did, but I'm sorry." The 13 year old bug catcher said crying.

"Oh it's nothing you've done, that was all just to make sure you would think very carefully when I asked you some questions. Also something you should know about me, I will know when you're lying, so" The young man started as he brought his right hand to the top of his chest and let out a hidden blade.

The bug catcher nearly jumped when he saw this. The Nincada saw as the young man tore the top of the bug catcher's shirt with the tip of the blade and got perhaps a millimeter into his skin.

He began slowly moving down, cutting thought he shirt and slightly through his skin as the boy cried out in pain and the Nincada struggled to watch.

"I'm looking for a young man with tan skin, light blue eyes, and spiky raven black hair. He would be about my age and had a Charmander. Have you seen him?"

"No! I swear I didn't!"

The young man saw his aura through aura vision and saw he was telling the truth.

"Hmm." He said as he continued moving down with his hidden blade.

"There was also a young woman, around the same age. She had light skin, grayish blue eyes, long navy navy black hair slightly curled at the ends. She would have also had a Torchic with her.

"Yes! I saw her!"

The young man gave a slight grin but didn't stop moving down with his hidden blade.

"Good, very good. I need to know where she was going." He said.

"Rustboro city! That's the direction they were going in! That's all I know I swear!" He shouted as the young man cut through the waistline of his shorts and they fell down.

The young man pulled his hand back but kept his hidden blade out.

"Hmm, they met him around 2 days ago, they could have covered a lot of distance by then. For all we know they could already be in Rustboro city by now." The young man said.

"So we track them down there and get the box." One of the men in armor said.

"No, we'll be too exposed there. Our enemy would find us easily, that would complicate things. No, the path through the mountain is still blocked by construction. It's unlikely they plan on staying in Rustboro for long. They'll have to come back through here, so we simply wait and set a trap for them." He said before turning back to the bug catcher.

"You've been a big help to us, and a big help to civilization. For that I thank you. But you could tell someone about us, and well." he said as he slashed his right hidden blades from left to right.

The robes holding the bug trainers arms in place were sliced by the hidden blades and the bug trainer fell to his knees as he felt his underwear fill with urine.

"If you did that, we'd have to find you again." The young man said as he and his men turned and left with the Houndoom.

The hurt Nincada went back to his trainer who cradled him in his arms.

"We're getting out of these woods, and never coming back." He said as he ran off with Nincada in his arms.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _Now Jason has his 3rd pokemon, after this one he will start to catch more pokemon Ash didn't catch in the anime_

 _The same goes for Autumn._

 _So until next time, please review, comment, suggest, or ask(via PM)_


	8. Chapter 8

Ch 8: Rustboro city

It was early in the morning on route 104 and Jason was training with his pokemon.

"Treecko use quick attack. Charmander use Metal claw!"

Charmander tried to turn his claws metal as Treecko sprinted at him and hurled them at Treecko. Treecko leapt clean over Charmander and then turned around, slamming him in the back.

"Flamethrower and Pound!"

Charmander quickly turned and tried to blast Treecko with fire, only to have Treecko leap to his side and slam his tail across the side of his head.

"Pound again , Metal claw!"

As Charmander stumbled backwards, Treecko leapt forward and tried to slam his tail across his face.

This time , however, Charmander was able to turn his claws metal and knock his tail aside before slamming his other claws down Treecko's face, hurling him into the ground.

"Great job Charmander, you got Metal claw down. Treecko you're speed and agility are both improving." Jason said.

Taillow was sitting on his shoulder trying to catch his breath from his own training.

Jason wanted to believe his pokemon were ready for their first gym battle, but they would reach Rustboro city that day and his pokemon were all incredibly young. Not to mention inexperienced. They had had a few battles with wild pokemon, the attackers from Oldale town, and 2 or three trainers Jason and the gang came across since they left Rustboro city.

They had won all those battles, but this was much different. He would be facing a gym leader with very experienced pokemon. Not to mention Treecko was the only pokemon he had that was particularly effective against rock types, plus the only move he knew that was technically grass type was bullet seed.

Taillow had learned Steel wing, and Charmander had learned Metal claw , but would that be enough to win him the battle.

He looked down at his pokemon with their determined expressions. He also saw Taillow's expression and gave a slight smile.

"Well they're determination is solid. I guess that means mine should be too." Jason said.

After meeting back up with the others, Jason and the group continued down the path until it ended with a large city in front of them.

The city had several mountains behind it including one in the distance that almost looked like a volcano.

The city was filled with large buildings with different business titles on them. The largest building was filled with expensive looking blue windows and fine architecture.

"Here we are , Rustboro city." Finn said.

"Geez you were right. This place is massive." Jason said.

"Should we head to the gym first or the pokemon center?" Autumn asked.

"The pokemon center, I have to make sure my pokemon are ready to battle." Jason said.

After a trip to the pokemon, the group made their way across the city towards the gym.

Jason felt his heart pound as they got closer.

Finally they reached a secluded patch of sand filled with rocks and a few palm trees surrounded by a low brick wall. In the center was a large building made of rock with a metal interior.

"This is it, the Rustboro city gym." Jason said. They slowly walked through the cement path to the door.

Jason knocked on the door.

There was no response until he door opened and a young man wearing a grey jacket and cargo shorts with a grey cap on.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm here for a gym battle."

"Sorry, but the gym leader's not here."

"When will she be back?"

"Tomorrow."

Jason backed up from the door.

"Looks like we won't be battling today." Jason said.

They began to walk away from the gym.

"What do we do now?" Autumn asked.

"I say we look around the city." Finn said.

"Why not." Jason said.

The group eventually made their way to a tower overlooking the city for lunch.

"I love this restaurant." Finn said.

Jason had never had Hoenn food before, it was certainly different.

"You guys think we should check out Devon corp?" Autumn asked.

"Maybe, what's there for people who aren't employees?" Jason asked.

"Sometimes they show you their stuff they make. Their president Steven Stone likes to show off their products to potential clients and customers." Finn said.

Moments later Jason noticed a small Poliwag run by them.

"A Poliwag?" Jason said.

A minute later, Finn noticed a young woman maybe a year younger than Jason and him approach their table.

She had light skin, green eyes, and dark brown-auburn hair that went past her shoulders. She wore an aqua green colored tank top with a white unbuttoned cardigan over top and a white skirt with black and white striped knee socks and black ballet shoes.

He also noticed that a portion of her stomach was showing like Autumn's , near her belly button was a red bow.

She approached the table with a concerned look on her face.

"Excuse me, would any of you happened to see a small Poligwag come by here?"

"Yes he went that way." Jason said pointing to where the Poliwag went.

The girl turned and saw the Poliwag near the corner.

"There you are." She said as she hurried over and picked him up before he could run.

She walked back over to the table.

"Thank you, I've been looking for this guy all morning. My name's Emelia." She said.

"I'm Jason."

"Autumn."

"Finn."

"Well now I can get you back to a very sad little boy."

"Sad little boy?" Autumn asked.

"I work as an assistant at the local trainer's school." Emelia said.

" Right, the trainer's school. I've heard of it, they reach young trainer's the basics of training pokemon." Finn said.

"Well this Poliwag belongs to one of my mom's students. Say are you guys pokemon trainers?"

"I am." Jason said.

"I'm an aspiring coordinator."

"I'm technically a trainer." Finn said.

"I know I just met you, but we're always looking for trainers to come in for the students to learn from. Even young trainers." Emelia said.

"Well you guys want to go?" Autumn asked.

"Why not." Finn said.

"Ok." Jason said. Emelia smiled.

"Thank you."

She lead them down to the school on the other part of the city. The school looked like a private school, it was made of good brickwork and even had a tower.

"Here we are." She said.

Emelia lead them through a few hallways with wooden floors and what almost looked like clay walls.

Finally they reached a classroom filled with students who looked around Mike's age.

Each had a small pokemon beside them.

"Jacob, I have your Poliwag." Emelia said as she walked over to his desk and put him beside his trainer.

At the front of the classroom was a woman who looked like she was in her late 30s. She had light skin, blue eyes, and blonde hair.

"Thank you Emelia, and I also see you brought some friends."

Emelia turned to her.

"Mom, these are trainers who agreed to come here for the students." Emelia said.

"Oh well thank you for coming." She said as they walked to the front of the room.

As they got closer, Jason noticed the teacher give him a strange look.

"Is everything ok?" Jason asked before the woman's eyes widened.

"You! You're Ash's boy aren't you!"

"Huh?!" Jason said hoping he wouldn't be recognized.

"Yes, I know you are. You look just like him, and you have your mother's eyes."

Jason gave a strange look.

"You know my parents?"

"My name's Alana Hiroshi, I competed in the Kanto Indigo league with your father just before he joined the elite 4. He and your mother were very kind to me, and helped me meet my future husband."

She turned to the class.

"Children, this is the son of Ash Ketchum. The champion of Kanto."

"You are!?" Emelia almost shouted as the entire class gave excited expressions.

Jason sweat dropped and sighed.

"Just great."

"We actually have a champion's kid here?" Emelia said.

"2 actually." Finn said before quickly shutting his mouth.

"2?" Alana asked.

"That's me, I'm Brendan's daughter." Autumn said.

"Brendan the champion of Hoenn! This is unbelievable." Alana asked.

She turned to Emelia.

"I need to tell Roxanne about this. Emelia can you handle things here?"

"I can mom." She said as Alana walked out.

"Ok students, we have 3 trainers here, and as you just heard two of them are the kids of 2 regional champions. They're here to answer any questions you may have for them."

Every hand shot up.

Jason slowly turned and pointed to the one he saw brought his hand up first.

"What's it like being around a champion for a father all the time! His greatness must rub off on you."

Jason almost walked out of the room, but kept himself standing where he was.

After answering every question, the 3 took out all their pokemon and began showing them to the children.

Finn also went around showing his pictures to the students. Emelia also looked at them.

"You took all these. They're amazing" Emelia said.

" Thanks, they weren't easy to take."

Meanwhile Autumn was showing her Torchic to a young girl.

"He set his pants on fire?"

"He was just trying to protect me, the bug catcher swung a net at me."

"I can't believe he'd throw such a cute pokemon on the ground." She said as she pet Torchic.

"Tor." Torchic said smiling.

Autumn looked over and saw the boy with the Poliwag. The boy was holding onto his Poliwag as he squirmed and tried to run again.

"Poliwag please, why are you always trying to run away."

She noticed Jason walk over and kneel down in front of him with Charmander beside him.

"Put him down." Jason said.

"But if I do he'll run."

"Just listen to me."

The boy reluctantly put his Poliwag down as Charmander put his hand on Polliwag's side.

"Char, Charmander." He said.

Jason looked at the Poliwag's face and then the boy's.

"You're too clingy of him. You can't be that way, you need to give your pokemon space and freedom to grow."

The boy turned to his Poliwag.

"Is he right?"

"Poli." The Poliwag said nodding.

"I know you care about him, but if you want him to stop running away you need to start giving him more space."

Autumn was amazed at how well Jason understood pokemon and how well he could connect with them. Even with this pokemon he just met. She smiled as she looked at him.

Finally Alana walked back into the room with another woman with her.

The woman looked about her age with long Taupe colored hair that was brought into 2 long tails to her sides. She wore a large red bow in the back of her hair. She also wore a school uniform like dress with a black skirt top and a white undershirt that had a red tie on it. She wore long red leggings and had red eyes.

She walked up to the front of the classroom where Jason and Autumn were.

"So you're the two champion kids we have here."

"Yes." Autumn said.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Roxanne, the head teacher for the beginners class at this school."

"Autumn Yuki."

"Jason Ketchum."

"If you wouldn't mind. There are other classes here that would certainly love to meet you 3."

"Aww." Some of the students started saying.

"Now kids, all the students here get to meet them." Alana said.

They followed her to classroom after classroom, answering questions, and showing their pokemon to the students. Eventually at dinner time, Emelia sat them down inside the cafeteria where a nice dinner had been prepared.

"Thanks." Finn said.

"It's the least we can do." Emelia said.

"So you're a coordinator?" Emelia asked.

"I want to be, I haven't competed in any contests yet."

"Well I hear there's one happening on Dewford Island in a few weeks."

"Dew ford island." Autumn said with interest.

"Yeah. Dewford island."

"Guys can we head there next, it would give me plenty of time to get ready for it." Autumn said.

"Dewford island is our next destination then." Jason said as Autumn smiled.

"Well Dewford island actually has a gym on it. So that works out well for us." Finn said.

"Wait you're competing in the Hoenn league?" Emelia asked.

"I am, I wanted to battle the gym leader today, but she wasn't there."

Emelia smiled.

"No , she had other work to do. Be right back." Emelia said as she got up and walked away.

A few minutes later she came back with Roxanne who walked in front of Jason.

"So Emelia tells me you're looking for a gym battle from the Rustboro gym leader."

"Yes, do you know her?"

Roxanne shook her head.

"I know her well, you're looking at her."

"What?" Jason asked.

"Huh?" Autumn said.

"I look forward to battling you tomorrow young man." Roxanne said.

Later that night Emelia showed them to an extra dorm room with 3 beds in it.

"You guys can stay here for the night."

"Thank you Emelia."

She gave a nervous expression.

"You mind if I hang out with you guys a little longer. "

"Sure, we don't mind." Autumn said.

She sat down and continued talking with them.

"I don't usually get to hang out with people my age much. I'm an only child and I've been around kids as old as my mom's students since I was their age."

"So you don't like it here?" Finn asked.

"No, no, I love working with my mom and these kids. It's just, I always wanted to see more of the world, I've been in Rustboro city basically my whole life. My dad's from Kanto and we've visited there a few times, but other than that. It's been Rustboro city."

"I couldn't imagine staying in one city. I've got to spread my wings and see everything." Finn said.

"I guess I've learned so much about pokemon from here, I just want to see more of them out there too." Emelia said.

"Have you ever considered having your parents about having a journey of your own?" Jason asked.

"I have, but I guess my mom's always loved seeing me beside her. Not to mention my Marill loves it here."

"Marill?"

"Oh right. Come on out Marill." Emelia said as she let out the small round water pokemon.

"Marill." She as she leapt onto her lap.

"Marill's been at this school her whole life too. She's kind of afraid to leave it."

"Well part of life is facing your fear of the unknown, venturing out and see what's out there." Jason said.

Autumn looked at Jason again, captivated by his words.

* * *

Later that night the 3 were asleep in the dorm room as Jason began to thrash in his sleep. His vision began to alter as he realized he was having another memory.

 _He saw Circe in front of him as she walked with the guardian mentor through the guardian enclave from he last vision._

 _The other guardians and their pokemon were moving the bodies of the psychics and their fallen._

 _"It's been too long my former student. How have things been going since you returned to your tribe."_

 _"The Draconid people have been doing well these days, I've even started a little brotherhood their, we have at least 3 dozen guardians trained and ready to serve as a cadet branch to the main brotherhood."_

 _The mentor smiled._

 _"You were my best student Circe, and now we need your more than ever. The Byzantine empire is ready to fall to the Ottomans, if we don't do something they will take over all of Hoenn."_

 _"Plus if the templars are behind this, who knows what they'll do if they win."_

 _"One of my guardians has arranged us a meeting with the emperor's grandson. Hopefully he can get us some better incite on where we're needed most." The mentor said as they walked into another room._

 _There was another guardian there who looked a year or so younger than Circe. He had tanned skin, dark brown eyes, and long black hair._

 _His hooded robe looked exceptionally clean, and the armor on his robes had no scratches on them._

 _He got up and bowed to them._

 _"Mentor, Master." He said as he and his Blaziken bowed together._

 _"Cole, this is Circe, the master of the Draconid guardians and my former student. I want you to bring her to prince Adrian."_

 _"Of course mentor. This way." Cole said as he and Blaziken lead them out of the enclave and onto a pair of Rapidashs. Their pokemon ran beside them as they rode down the rode._

 _"I heard what you did during the battle, as well as your other ventures master Circe. It's a great honor to meet a guardian of your reputation."_

 _"I'm not all that special."_

 _"But you are." He said as they continued to ride._

 _"You're armor doesn't seem to have a scratch on it. You must be good at blocking blows."_

 _Cole looked away._

 _"I'm afraid I don't go out on missions. I work in administration and other duties."_

 _"What?" She said._

 _"I'm better suited for that kind of work." He said._

 _"Are you saying you've never been on a mission?"_

 _"No." He said in a slightly shameful tone._

 _Eventually they reached a massive city with huge walls and large buildings made of fine marble and cement architecture. Jason noticed it resembled that of Rome, but it seemed to have other influences as well._

 _They rode through the main gates and into the city where they saw the people there also wore attire influenced by romans, but had other influences as well._

 _The people seemed to be very wealthy, and those who didn't seemed to stay in build centers where they were taken care of._

 _Circe saw a large number of Byzantine legionaries with their large round shields, bronze armor plates and helmets. Their support pokemon wore similar armor._

 _These legionaries, like just about everything else he saw were influenced by romans but still had their own spin on them._

 _Eventually they reached a back alley were a pair of legionaries wearing more threatening armor on were waiting for them._

 _"A pleasant day for a walk isn't it."_

 _The two legionaries moved aside and let the two guardians and their pokemon through._

 _They continued down the alley until they reached its end where a young man wearing fine silk robes sat with 4 of the elite legionaries and 2 Swampert around him._

 _The young man had short brown hair and a mustache, as well as tanned skin._

 _He looked up at them with an excited expression._

 _"Are you, the aura guardians?"_

 _"We are." Circe said._

 _"Excellent, allow me to introduce myself, I am prince Adrian, son of Emperor Constantine's younger son."_

 _Circe and Cole started to bow when he stopped them._

 _"No need for that, we met in this, location , for a reason. No need for formalities here."_

 _"Your majesty, your empire is on the brink of annihilation at the hands of the Ottoman empire, we don't want to see that happen. We came here, to find out where you need us most."_

 _"Just about everywhere there are Ottomans, our legions are doing their best, but there are too many Ottomans. However, I know of your stealthy skills. I also know where a large Ottoman army is that plans to move in on Constantinople, if this city falls, the empire falls. The general commanding their army seems unstoppable, but if he were assassinated."_

 _Circe smiled._

 _"We'd cut the head off the serpent. I like it."_

 _Another young man wearing legionary officer armor with a plume on his helmet stepped forward._

 _"This is Lieutenant colonel Leo of the elite cavalry, he will lead to the 3rd armies camp, the enemy army is near their location."_

 _"My horses will get is there in no time at all." He said._

 _"Well, I won't be going alone." Circe said as she turned to Cole._

 _"What? Us, no no. We aren't fighters, we can't do this."_

 _"I don't want to do such an important mission alone. Every guardian should've experience."_

 _"No! I mean, we can't. It's too important, we can get the best of the brotherhood to help you. We're good with administration." He said sounding very afraid._

 _Circe sighed, disappointed in his fear._

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _So next chapter will be the first gym battle_

 _Don't have to much more to say._

 _So until next time, please review, comment, suggest, or ask(via PM)_


	9. Chapter 9

Ch 9 Rustboro gym battle

It was early in the morning at the Rustboro city gym.

Jason stood on one end of the battlefield as Roxanne stood on the other with one of Roxanne's students on the side as the ref.

Autumn, Emelia, and Finn were watching from an upper level walkway.

"Jason's first gym battle, this should be good." Finn said.

Autumn was excited to see Jason battle.

The two exchanged different expressions. Jason looking more serious, while Roxanne looked more confident expression.

"The battle between the gym leader Roxanne and challenger Jason Ketchum is about to begin. Each trainer will be allowed 3 pokemon and only the challenger is allowed to substitute pokemon. Trainers choose your pokemon."

"Alright Jason , time to see if you're as good as your father." Roxanne said as Jason gave an irritated expression.

Roxanne took out her first pokeball and smiled as she threw it forward.

"Go Geodude." She said as the round rock pokemon came out and held his arms in front of his face.

Jason took out his first pokeball and held it close to his face.

"Here we go. I choose you Taillow!" He shouted as he hurled Taillow's pokeberry forward and the small bird came out.

"Taillow!"

"You're choosing a Taillow as your first pokemon? Interesting choice, then again I've seen your father make such choices and turn out on top."

Hearing her say that just irritated Jason even more.

"Taillow use Steel wing!" Jason shouted.

Taillow flew in right at the Geodude with his wings turned metal.

"Direct I see, very well. Geodude use Rollout to move forward ."

Geodude rolled forward as Taillow smashed into the ground and Geodude turned to face him.

"Get up he's in front of you!" Jason shouted.

Taillow got up and flew right at Geodude with his wings still metal.

"Geodude use Rollout!"

Geodude rolled forward again as Taillow once again slammed into the ground.

Jason gave an irritated expression as Taillow tried to get up.

Autumn and Finn were getting concerned, they had never seen Jason act like this before. Why was he taking this so seriously.

"I don't think your father would be impressed."

Jason's face was about to turn red.

"Taillow get that Geodude now!"

Taillow was now starting to get afraid, he had also never seen this side of Jason.

Still he flew at Geodude with his wings up.

"Geodude use rock throw with Rollout."

"Geodude." Geodude said as he hurled to rocks forward, knocking Taillow's metal wings aside before rolling forward and into him, hurling the small bird back.

Jason grit his teeth and tightened his fist.

"Not a very good start. You're father would be disappointed."

Jason looked as if he were ready to maul Roxanne as Autumn gave a very worried look.

She almost went out to him when Finn stopped her.

Jason was about to call out to Taillow again when he heard a voice.

" _You aren't your father. Don't let her put you in his shadow"_

Jason had never had this happen to him before, he was almost afraid. Who's voice was that? It sounded strangely familiar to him, as if he had heard it before.

That was when he saw Taillow get up with a frightened expression on his face. He was frightened of him. Jason realized he was going down the same path he went with his first 3 pokemon.

He took a deep breath and finally put a smile on his face with a determined look.

"Better put that Taillow out of his misery, use Rock throw."

Geodude hurled several rocks forward at Taillow.

Jason knew if he used Steel wing to knock them out of the way he'd move slower and Geodude could move. But if he used agility rather than force.

"Taillow use quick attack off each rock." Jason said.

Taillow sensed Jason's tone change and felt relieved. He did as Jason said and used short bursts moving off each rock, avoiding being hit by any before he was past them and hit Geodude with Quick attack.

Geodude was moved back a few inches, but kept his same expression as Taillow flew over him.

"Great hit Taillow."

Autumn and the others were relieved to see Jason calm down.

"Hm, not out of the fight yet I see. Ok Geodude use smack down."

Geodude hurled a curved rock right at Taillow.

"Steel wing to cover yourself."

Taillow turned his wings metal and covered his body as the curved rock bounce off the metal.

"Rock throw! Aim for his wings!"

Geodude hurled several rocks forward at Taillow.

"Agility worked once, let's try it again with some power." Jason thought to himself.

"Tuck your wings in and use quick attack."

Taillow tucked his metal wings in and moved through the rocks until he was harmlessly past them.

"Rollout!"

"Steel wing!"

Geodude curled himself up into a ball and hurled himself at Taillow.

Taillow brought out his metal wings before smashing them right into Geodude's face, hurling him into the ground.

When Geodude's arms fell to his sides they saw his eyes were swirly.

"Geodude is unable to battle."

"Alright we got one Taillow!"

"Taillow!"

"Jason beat her first pokemon." Autumn said sounding excited.

"Looks like he's past whatever was bothering him." Finn said.

"Geodude return. Maybe you are like your father." Roxanne said as she returned her Geodude.

Despite hearing her say this, Jason kept his cool.

Roxanne took out her next pokeball and hurled it forward.

"Go Nosepass." Roxanne said as she hurled her next pokeball forward.

A Nosepass came out and stood in front of Roxanne.

"What pokemon is that? Autumn asked as she took out her pokedex.

" _Nosepass, the Compass Pokémon. Nosepass has a nose that functions as an electromagnet and determines location by moving its nose about."_

"Nosepass use rock slide."

Nosepass hurled several large rocks into the air over Taillow.

"Quick attack into Steel wing."

Taillow quickly flew through the falling rocks before reaching the other side and raising his metal wings."

"Power gem." Nosepasses's eyes glowed red before he unleashed a blast of rock energy that crashed into Taillow, knocking his wings aside and plowing into his chest.

"Taillow!" Taillow cried before he was hurled back and landed in front of Jason.

"Taillow!" Jason shouted as the small bird tried to get up only to fall back down with swirly eyes.

"Taillow is unable to battle."

"Taillow's down" Emelia said.

"Jason still has the lead." Autumn said.

"Taillow return, you did your best." Jason said as he took out his next pokeball.

"I choose you Charmander!" Jason shouted as Charmander came out and stood in front of him.

"Charmander!"

"A Charmander too, are you trying to make some kind of statement?"

"It's how a pokemon is trained, not their type match up."

Roxanne smiled.

"True enough. But mine are well trained. Power gem."

Nosepass's eyes glowed red as he unleashed a large pulse of rock energy at Charmander.

"Maybe steel can block it." Jason thought.

"Charmander Metal claw!"

Charmander turned his claws metal and held them over his chest as the blast crashed into them.

Charmander grit his teeth as he tried to hold back the Power gem.

"Charmander Flamethrower!"

"Char!" Charmander shouted as he opened his mouth and unleashed a jet for fire that crashed into Nosepass's face.

While it didn't do much damage, it did make him back up and stopped him from using Power gem.

"Great! Hit him with Metal claw!"

Charmander ran forward with his claws held back.

"Iron defense."

The Nosepass turned his entire body metal and held his arm up, blocking Charmander's attack before pushing him back and making him stumble.

"Rock throw."

"Stop them with Metal claw!"

Charmander quickly turned his claws metal and swiped at every incoming rock, knocking away as many as he could.

"Power Gem!"

Nosepass's eyes glowed red as he unleashed a blast of rock energy that crashed into Charmander, knocking his claws aside and crashing into his chest.

"Mander." Charmander grunted in pain as he stumbled backwards and fell onto his back.

"Perfect follow up with Rock slide."

Nosepass unleashed a barrage of rocks into the air over Charmander.

"Charmander run! Use Metal claw!"

Charmander put on a determined face and quickly got up, running past as many rocks as he could and smashed any others with his claws.

"Nosepass use Iron defense."

Once again Nosepass covered himself in metal as Charmander got close.

"Maybe that Iron defense can be beaten by something steel's weak again." Jason Thought.

"Flamethrower!"

"Charmander!" Charmander shouted as he unleashed a jet of fire from his mouth that crashed into Nosepass and melted the metal off Nosepass's body.

"What?" Roxanne said.

"Metal claw!"

Charmander reached Nosepass who was now unprotected ad slashed clean across his face with all of his metal claws.

Nosepass fell clean onto his back with swirly eyes,

"Nosepass is unable to battle." The ref said.

"Great job Charmander!" Jason shouted.

"Char!"

"Alright Jason!" Autumn shouted.

"Wow, he used flamethrower to eliminate the effects of Iron defense. That was brilliant." Emelia said.

"Jason's one pokemon away from winning." Finn said.

"Nosepass return, alright now you've impressed me Jason. But I've still got one pokemon left, and he's my most powerful." Roxanne said as she reached for her last pokeball.

"Go Onix!" Roxanne shouted as a large rock snake came out and towered over Charmander.

"What is that?" Autumn asked she opened her pokedex.

 _"Onix, the_ _Rock_ _Snake Pokémon. It_ _tunnels through the ground_ _which shakes when it raises its_ _thunderous roar_ _. It can move the ground_ _at fifty miles per hour_ _."_

"Jason better be careful, Onix is an incredibly powerful pokemon." Finn said.

"Roxanne's Onix is even more powerful than the average Onix." Emelia said.

"Jason can do this, he still has two pokemon." Autumn said.

"Onix use dig."

Before Charmander could do anything, Onix burrowed his way underground as Charmander franticly looked around the battlefield with sweat coming down his head.

Jason also began to sweat nervously as he tried to look around.

That was when Charmander felt something move under his feet.

He was about to move when Onix burst out of the ground and crashed into him.

"Grew!" Onix roared as he crashed into Charmander and sent him flying back.

"Charmander!" Jason shouted as Charmander landed and lost consciousness.

"Charmander is unable to battle."

"Make that one pokemon." Finn said.

"He can do this, I know he can." Autumn said.

"Well done Onix. One more to go." Roxanne said.

"Charmander return, you did awesome out there." Jason said as he took out his last pokeball.

"It's up to you to finish this. I choose you Treecko!" Jason shouted as Treecko did a front flip before landing in front of him.

"A grass type, finally. Onix use Dig."

Onix quickly burrowed his way underground as Treecko tried to feel the movements in the ground.

That was when he felt Onix coming back up.

Just before Onix could burst out of the ground, Treecko acrobatically leapt back.

"Grow!" Onix roared as he burst out of the ground, missing Treecko.

"Don't let him attack use Slam!"

"Dodge!" Jason shouted.

Treecko easily leapt away as Onix's tail slammed into the ground where he had been.

Rock Tomb!"

Onix unleashed a furry of rocks over Treecko.

"Leap off them!" Treecko used his acrobatic abilities to easily leap off each rock that fell down. Before long he was on top.

"Bullet seed."

"Dig!" Roxanne shouted.

"Treecko!" Treecko shouted as he unleashed a furry of seeds down at Onix, only to have him burrow himself safely underground.

"Treecko stay on that rock."

Jason knew if Treecko stayed off the ground he'd be safer from Dig.

Treecko stayed on the highest rock as it started to fall.

"What's he doing?" Autumn asked.

"I think I know." Emil said.

Onix burst out of the ground trying to slam into the rock with Treecko on it.

"Jump onto his back!"

Treecko leapt off the rock just before Onix smashed it into pebbles. He landed on Onix's long back as Onix gave a frantic look.

"Shake him off!"

Onix tried to move around and roll to get Treecko off his back.

All he while, Treecko slowly crawled up to Onix's head.

Finally when Onix didn't see him anymore he looked around before Treecko lowered his head in front of his eyes and Onix gave a freaked out look at the same time Roxanne did.

"Bullet seed!"

"Treecko!" Treecko shouted as he blasted Onix with the bullet seeds and he moaned in pain.

"Time to use that new move he learned." Jason thought.

"Mega drain!"

Treecko's eyes glowed green as he used grass power to drain Onix's energy and refilled his own energy.

"Bullet seed!"

Once again Treecko blasted Onix with a barrage of seeds.

"Grooo!" Onix moaned before head fell to the ground and Treecko leapt off.

Onix's eyes became swirly as he lay on the ground.

"Onix is unable to battle, the winner is the challenger."

"We won, we actually won!" Jason shouted.

"Treecko!"

"Yes! Jason won!" Autumn said.

Roxanne smiled before she returned Onix.

She then walked over to Jason.

"Not bad for your first gym battle. You've earned this." Roxanne said as she took out a rectangle shaped brown badge with two of its corners more emphasized than the others.

"The Stone badge."

Jason stared at the badge for a minute before showing it to Treecko.

"Our first badge Treecko."

"Treecko." Treecko said as he looked at the badge.

Jason took his pokemon to the center before returning to the gym.

"Congratulations on your first badge Jason." Finn said as Jason showed it to Charmander and Taillow.

"Hey I have an idea." Finn said as he took out his camera.

Jason and his pokemon came together as Jason held up the badge.

Finn took a picture then handed it to Jason.

"Now you'll always have this memory." Finn said as Jason looked at the picture.

"Thanks Finn." Jason said as he showed it to his pokemon.

Autumn watched Jason with his pokemon and smiled as her face turned slightly red.

"Autumn." She heard as she nearly jumped and gave a frightened/embarrassed look.

"Huh?" She said.

"I wanted to ask you guys something." Emelia said.

"What?" Jason asked.

"I talked to my mom like you said I should and she told me if going around Hoenn was what I wanted to do, that I should do it."

"Well congratulations." Finn said.

Emelia gave a nervous look.

"I was actually wondering. I know you guys will be going all around Hoenn, and well. Would you mind if I came with you?"

Autumn, Jason, and Finn turned to each other.

"What do you guys think?" Jason asked.

"I have no problem with it." Finn said.

"Me either." Autumn said.

Jason turned to her.

"You can join us."

Emelia smiled.

"Thank you so much. I can't wait to see what's out there!"

"Well with my first badge acquired our next stop is Dewford island. We'll have to go back through the Petalburg woods." Finn said.

"We've got quite a walk. We better get to it." Jason said as he returned his pokemon.

That was when Jason remembered something.

"Hold on, I'll meet you guys at the edge of the city." Jason said as he walked off somewhere else.

" Where's he off too?" Emelia asked.

"Who knows." Finn said smiling.

Later that night in the Petalburg woods, the men in the red armor were sitting in the trees getting some sleep.

The young man with the combed back red hair was up staring at a black pennant.

He continued to stare at it before closing his eyes.

"The box is near, I can feel it. The contents will lead us to the Red orb, and my destiny. Our destiny, the one you were never allowed to complete, my ancestor. I do not blame you, your brothers betrayed you." He said as he opened his eyes again.

"Give me strength my ancestor, help me get the red orb and I will achieve our destiny. I will finish, what you started."

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _So Jason now has his first gym badge and the group has it's final member_

 _Their next destination is Dewford island_

 _Expect_ _at least a few chapters before they get there_

 _So until next time, please review, comment,, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	10. Chapter 10

Ch 10: revelation

It was late in the morning in the Petalburg woods, and the group was finishing their breakfast. Jason had already completed his early morning training with his pokemon.

"So how do we get to Dewford island from the mainland anyway?" Autumn asked.

"I checked the harbor in Rustboro before we left, they have nothing there for the next 2 weeks. But I do know there's a small port we missed just south of the woods. Maybe someone there can take us." Finn said.

"How has your coordinating training been going?" Emelia asked.

"Wurmple is doing well, even with her limited move potential. But once she's a Beautifly, she'll be more versatile."

Emelia gave a slightly nervous look as she turned to Jason.

"Jason I was kind of wondering something, about your parents."

Jason turned to her with a slightly serious look.

"What about them?"

"It's just they're both pretty famous in Kanto. You're father is the champion and your mother just happens to be one of the best performers in Kanto and Kalos. How did they meet?"

Jason's face turned less serious.

"My parents told me they first met when they were kids at a summer camp. My mom was hurt and my dad found her, then helped her get back to the camp. After that they were friends for the rest of camp."

"But I thought your dad was from Kanto and your mom was from Kalos, how did they stay friends all that time?" Finn asked.

"They didn't, after my mom went back to Kalos they didn't see each other for several years. Then when my dad and uncle were 14 my grandmother had to move to Kalos for her new job. According to my mom, she saw my dad on TV during the Garchomp incident and she immediately knew it was him."

"She remembered him after all those years?" Autumn asked.

"She told me and my brother that she never stopped thinking about him and always had a crush on him, even back at camp. She started her own journey just to find him and when she did he said he remembered her. He let her join their group and she said she wanted to be closer with him, but never found the courage to. Eventually my dad said that he slowly started to realize he liked her too, then came out to her after my uncle Red forced him to."

"Forced him too?" Emelia asked.

"According to my uncle Red my mother didn't do a good job of keeping it a secret that she liked him, but my dad was pretty oblivious too it. So when my dad revealed to him he liked Serena, but didn't know she liked him back he was pretty upset with my dad. After that they went on their first date, which apparently didn't go to well."

"They had a bad first date?" Autumn asked.

"According to them both it went pretty badly, but despite that they still started dating after it and the rest is history." Jason said.

"So your parents started their relationship after they started traveling together?" Autumn asked.

"I guess so." Jason said as Autumn blushed a little and tried to hide it.

Emelia brought her head close to Finn's ear.

"Does Autumn like Jason?" She whispered.

"Oh yeah big time." Finn whispered.

"Does he know?"

"Not a clue. Judging by the story we just heard, like father like son."

After finishing breakfast, the group made their was further through the woods. As they moved further, Jason felt like something was off, like they were being watched. He also felt several strong aura presences near them.

Autumn noticed Jason looked around with a concerned look on his face.

"Jason is everything ok?"

Jason turned back to her.

"Huh, uh yeah. I just think we should keep moving." Jason said.

They kept walking when a man watching them from above on a tree.

He took out a radio.

"Sir, we found the young man and woman matching the description."

As the group kept walking Jason felt the presence around them grow stronger and stronger until he finally used his aura vision and saw over a dozen red auras in the trees above them and the bushes around them.

His eyes widened as he turned to the others.

"Run!"

"What?" They asked.

"Run!" Jason shouted when he saw one of the men leap from the tree branches.

He sprinted forward and tackled Autumn to the ground as the man landed behind them.

Emelia and Finn saw it was a large muscular man wearing a hooded robe with red armor plates on it and a blade coming out of his left gauntlet into the ground, he was clearly trying to kill Autumn.

Moments later a Medicham leapt down from the tree and landed next to him.

Autumn looked up at Jason as he quickly got them both onto their feet.

The man pulled his hidden blade out the ground and let out another one from his right hand.

"Run!" Jason shouted.

The group started running as fast as they could with the man and his Medicham in close pursuit.

Jason saw him getting closer and closer to them. With the others turned away, he took a deep breath and tried to unleash an aura sphere at the man, only to have his eyes glow blue and him smash the sphere away with his glowing right hand.

Jason continued sprinting as the man got closer.

Moments later Jason saw something else with his aura vision.

He grabbed Finn and Emelia by the backs of their shirts and pulled them back as two more of the men leapt down from the trees and nearly air assassinated them.

With the two men were a pair of Sableye.

At that moment they saw over a dozen men wearing the same uniforms as the ones from the ruins and pokemon center come out from the bushes trying to surround them.

"Split up!" Jason shouted.

"What?" Emelia said.

"Just do it! He's right!" Finn shouted as he grabbed as he grabbed her by the hand and ran off as fast as they could.

Jason tried to get to Autumn but the men were between them.

"Autumn run!" Jason shouted.

"Jason." She said in a sincere/concerned tone.

"Autumn run!"

Autumn ran off as fast as she could. Half of the grunts chased after her as well as one of the men in armor, the rest chased after Finn and Emelia.

Jason was confused why none had gone after him.

That was when he turned around to see 3 men standing behind him. Two were large grown men wearing the same armor as the other 3. The third in between them was younger, maybe slightly older than him. He had a strong muscular build it light skin, long combed back red hair, and brown eyes.

He wore a very fine hooded jacket with armor plats on it like the other men.

Jason also noticed a very savage looking Houndoom beside him.

The young man had his hands behind his back and stood in a calm manner.

"Yes, you're exactly how my men described you. You've caused me a lot of trouble."

"Who are you?" Jason asked as he got into a fighting stance.

"I am an aura guardian, a master and son of the mentor of Hoenn."

* * *

Meanwhile, Autumn was running away from the men and women as they got closer.

Finally the one in armor took out a small throwing knife and hurled it forward.

Autumn made a sharp turn and the knife only hit her leg, making her crash into the ground in a lot of pain.

She held onto her leg as the men stood around her.

As the Medicham and the man in armor came forward Torchic came out of his pokeball and got between them.

"Tor!" He shouted.

"Torchic no!" Autumn shouted.

The Medicham came forward and slammed her palm into Torchic, hurling him back.

Torchic slowly got up and tried to face Medicham.

The Medicham slammed him back onto the ground with a Confusion and just kept hitting him with it as Torchic cried out in pain.

The man let out one of his hidden blades as he slowly walked closer to Autumn.

That was when he felt a strange and very powerful energy.

He looked at Autumn as she slowly got up and onto her feet before ripping the knife out of her leg. Her eyes were glowing red and a glowing symbol on her forehead as well as on her exposed stomach.

The man had never felt such power before and Autumn had an enraged expression on her face.

Medicham slowly backed up with a terrified expression as the grunts did the same.

Torchic saw this and was afraid too.

Despite all the fear, the man in the armor lunged forward with his hidden blade.

With lightning fast reflexes, Autumn snatched the man's wrist and then flicked her wrist, snapping the man's bones.

He cried out in pain before Autumn grabbed him by the neck and hurled him onto a tree, knocking him unconscious.

4 of the grunts ran at her with electric batons raised. She hurled her arm around , crashing it into two of their faces, breaking their noses and knocking out a few of their teeth as they were hurled into the ground unconscious.

The other two hit her with their batons, but they seemed to do nothing to her.

She grabbed them both by their necks and hurled them into a tree, knocking them out.

The Medicham and last 4 grunts backed up as Autumn turned to them.

She raised her hand before a flash of blue energy blasted out as a wave that crashed into all 5 of them, hurling them back and knocking them out.

With all of the attackers unconscious, Torchic slowly got up and looked at his trainer as her expression changed and she began stumbling away from the area.

Torchic followed her until they were in a completely different area and the glowing finally stopped. Autumn fell over onto the ground unconscious.

"Torchic." He said sounding concerned as he brushed his head against hers.

* * *

Meanwhile Jason was standing in front of the 3 men in armor.

"You're the aura guardians of Hoenn? Last I checked aura guardians don't attack innocent people." Jason said.

"I can see from your appearance and your accent that you're from Kanto, let me tell you that here in Hoenn we do things differently. You have something that belongs to me, a box with a scroll inside, you will give it to me." Jason backed up.

"You're going to kill me either way."

The young man didn't change his expression.

"You're perceptive, I'll give you that. But don't try anything stupid, you're a trainee, I can tell. I am a guardian master."

"If you want to box, take it." Jason said as Charmander came out of his pokeball and growled at the young man.

Jason saw this.

"Charmander! What are you doing!? Get back inside your pokeball!"

Charmander shook his head.

"You should have listened to your trainer." The young man said as his Houndoom mega evolved then sprinted forward, mauling Charmander and began viscously biting and clawing him.

"Charmander!" Jason shouted before he sprinted at the Houndoom.

The young man unleashed a burst of aura that hurled Jason onto his back. As he got up he saw the young man let out his hidden blades and walk towards him.

Jason tried to jump kick acrobatically, only to have the young man knock his leg aside and hurled him into the ground. Jason quickly got up and tried several fast strikes, only to have them be blocked or knocked aside by the young man's forearms. After each block, the young man was able to cut Jason with his blades and smash his body with his feet and fists as Jason grunted in pain.

He felt blood wet up his cloths as he got slashed more and more.

"You're pathetic." The young man said as Jason came at him again.

The young man knocked Jason aside and slashed across the back of his arm.

"You're less skilled than I was at 10."

Jason felt enraged , even more when he saw Charmander crying out in pain with his blood on the Houndoom's fangs and claws.

Jason tried to unleash a pulse of aura to force the Houndoom off, only to have the young man unleashed a more powerful and it forced Jason back.

Jason screamed as he ran at the young man only to have his arm locked in a bar before the young man turned him around, smashed his knee into his face and hurled backwards as the young man slashed across his back.

"Gaahh!" Jason shouted in pain as he stumbled across the ground and coughed up blood.

That was when the young man saw he had cut open Jason's backpack and the box was laying on the ground.

His eyes widened as he ran over and picked it up.

He took a deep breath before his eyes glowed blue and his hand did as well. The box's lock opened as the young man slowly opened the box and saw the scroll inside.

He smiled.

"Yes, yes." He said as he closed the box and put it in his bag.

He turned to Jason who was struggling to get back up, then turned to his men and walked past them.

"Finish him." He said as the let out their hidden blades and walked over to Jason.

Despite being savagely mauled by the Mega Houndoom, Charmander saw Jason as the two men approached him.

"Char!" He cried out.

One of the men smashed his knee into Jason's stomach, forcing him onto the ground as he raised his right hidden blade.

As the young man walked away he heard something behind him. It sounded like several fast blade movements and blood-splatter.

He turned to see his two men fall to the ground and another man standing in front of Jason. The man wasn't huge, but he was clearly muscular under his cloths. He wore a dark blue hooded jacket with patches of black on it that looked almost like armor. On the shoulders of the jacket were back spades that looked like they were in water.

He had tanned skin, but instead of a cloth over his mouth, there was a black cloth wrapped around his eyes.

The young man's eyes widened as he saw him.

"Why don't you pick on someone with your own skill level." He said.

The young man unleashed an aura sphere only to have the blindfolded man's hand glow blue as he let out a hidden blade and sliced it in half.

At that moment a Mega Sceptile also leapt from the trees and sprinted across the ground, smashing his tail into the Mega Houndoom, hurling him off Charmander.

The young man sprinted at the blindfolded man as tried to slash at him with his hidden blades. However, the blindfolded man moved faster and more agile. Blocking each strike before acrobatically smashing his foot into the young man's head, making him stumble backwards before he unleashed a burst of aura that hurled him back.

As he and his Houndoom got up he glared at the blindfolded man before running off with his Houndoom.

The blindfolded man turned to Jason and Charmander, who had just been placed there by Mega Sceptile.

"It's alright, you're safe now." He said as he took a deep breath and began healing them with his aura.

Jason kept coughing up blood.

"My, my friends." He tried to say.

"It's ok, they're being taken care off."

Jason looked up at the man again.

"Who, who are you?"

He smiled.

"The name's Matt, we're Team Aqua. The real aura guardians of Hoenn."

* * *

Elsewhere Finn and Emelia kept running when they tripped over a rock and fell over.

Finn quickly tried to get them up, but soon they were surrounded.

As the two men in red armor and their grunts surrounded them Emelia gave a very scared/sad expression.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked.

"You've seen too much." One of the men in armor said as he let out his hidden blades.

Finn held Emelia in his arms as she closed her eyes and began to tear up.

Just then another man leapt down and air assassinated the man in armor with a hidden blade.

The others saw a man wearing a dark blue hooded jacket in front of them with a Mega Absol beside him.

Another man wearing the same jacket and a Mega Metagross beside him leapt down from another tree as the other man in armor began to back up and then get into a fierce melee with him.

The grunts scrambled when Finn saw several men and woman wearing military gear run out with meta nightsticks in their hands and Mightyena beside them. They wore dark blue military camp with black tactical vests and helmets on them with cloth covering their mouths.

3 of them had Fn Scar assault rifles and exchanged fire with 3 of the grunts who had AK 74s as the others battled the grunts with their nightsticks.

The last man in armor was slashed through one of his armor plates and held his wounded side as his Mega Sableye was hurled back by the Mega Metagross.

He saw his 3 marksmen get gunned down and half his other grunts knocked out.

He returned his Sableeye before running off with his remaining grunts.

The two men in hoods and their men walked over to Finn and Emelia who were now very scared.

"It's alright, we're not here to hurt you. We're here to help you."

* * *

Elsewhere another team aqua guardian was walking with a Swampert beside him and 4 men behind him in tactical gear with 4 Mightyena beside them.

He was using his aura vision when he saw Autumn unconscious with Torchic beside her.

"There she is." He said as he went over to her.

Torchic looked up and got between the man and Autumn.

He smiled and put his hand on Torchic as he let him feel his aura.

"It's ok, we're friends." He said as Torchic put on a happy expression and moved aside.

He picked up Autumn in his arms and turned to his men.

"Find out what happened to the men pursuing her. Don't engage if they have a guardian with them."

"Yes sir." One said before they walked off.

Eventually most of Jason's and Charmander's wounds were healed by Matt.

"Charmander." Jason said as Charmander hugged him.

"You're a trainee from Kanto? What are you doing here?" Matt asked.

"My dad told me to go on a journey to complete my training."

"I see, well you're lucky we were tracking them through these woods."

"Who were they?"

"Team Magma our sworn enemies."

"They were guardians?"

"They claim to be and have the same skills as us. But they aren't really guardians. They follow a different philosophy than us."

"What philosophy?"

"2 years ago, our mentor was about to pass away and the two greatest masters Maxie and Archie were in line to replace him. Archie believed in traditional guardian ways, but Maxie was a radical. He believed that the world needs to change for it to be better and that any means necessary had to be done. It was because of this that our mentor chose Archie before he passed away."

"What happened after that?" Jason asked.

"Maxie was furious, he gathered all of his followers and broke off from the aura guardians forming what he called team Magma and claiming to be the aura guardians of Hoenn. The rest of us who stayed became team Aqua, the real guardians of Hoenn. We've been fighting them ever since." Matt said.

"What happened to your eyes?"

Matt smiled.

"One of Maxie's Lieutenants gave me a going away present when they fled the enclave. Slashed both my eyes with his left hidden blade."

Jason and Charmander nearly gasped.

"I'm so sorry."

Matt smiled.

"I'm not mad about it, if anything it opened my eyes for real. I can only see in aura vision now, but my other senses have been enhanced even beyond that of a normal guardian. I can move and fight better than I ever could before." Matt said when Jason saw Emelia and Finn being escorted by 2 aqua guardians and a dozen men and women in military tactical gear.

"Finn! Emelia! Wait, who are those soldiers?"

"Those are team aqua marines. Ordinary people with specialized training overseen by our guardians to help us bring peace and harmony to Hoenn even without aura powers." Matt said.

"Jason!" Finn shouted as he and Emelia sprinted over to him.

"Have you guys seen Autumn?"

"No." Emelia said.

"You're friend is safe." Another man said as they turned to see another guardian helping Autumn walk with Torchic beside her.

"Jason! You guys are ok!" Autumn said.

Jason rushed over and hugged her.

"I'm so glad you're safe." He said as she blushed.

"Jason, something's up. You knew were were in trouble just before those men attacked us, and you told us to run as soon as you saw them. You knew who they were, just like you know who these guys are." Finn said.

Jason gave a nervous expression.

"I."

"Jason, we were almost killed, you owe us the truth." Emelia said.

Jason sighed.

"I'm sorry I never told you guys, but I hoped I'd never have to. I'm not just a trainer, I'm a trainee in an ancient brotherhood called the aura guardians."

"The aura what?" Finn asked.

"You mean the mythical warriors from ancient Roman lore?" Emelia asked.

"Not mythical." One of the guardians said.

"They were real, and they've been alive ever since. Living in the shadows, protecting humanity and pokemon ever since. Our brotherhoods have lived in secret with only select outsiders knowing about us. My father, his brother, their father and his father are all guardians. I'm one in training, and these guys are team Aqua, the Hoenn brotherhood."

"How could you not tell us!?" Finn shouted.

"I didn't think I'd have to. Besides it's not something you just go advertising , even to your friends." Jason said.

"What about the men who attacked us? Did you know about them?" Emelia asked.

"We came across the grunts in Oldale town but not the ones in armor. I had no idea about the civil war going on here." Jason said.

"So you're some kind of physically enhanced superhuman?" Autumn asked.

"Sort of." Jason said.

"You can use aura like a Lucario?" Emelia asked.

"I can, aura is everything we are. Our bonds to our pokemon is what makes a guardian a guardian." Jason said as Charmander came up behind him.

"What happens now?" Finn asked.

Jason sighed.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys the truth from the start. But I'm still the same person you thought I was before. If you don't want to keep traveling with me, I understand." Jason said.

The other didn't say anything before Autumn came forward and put her hand on his shoulder.

"You promised me you'd stay with me. I'm not going anywhere." She said.

Finn sighed.

"I guess it's not like you're some kind of criminal or something. If anything this just proves how good of a person you are. I'll stay." Finn said.

Jason looked at Emelia.

"I'm not going to leave when I just got to the group." Emelia said as Jason smiled.

"Thanks guys, for sticking with me."

"Alright, we'll see you guys safely out of these woods in case more of Team Magma's men are waiting." Matt said.

* * *

Elsewhere, the 4 Team aqua marines were searching the woods when they saw 8 unconscious team magma grunts, a knocked out Medicham, and armored guardian.

"Woah." One said.

"What could have done this?" Another asked as she walked over to the man in armor and saw his broken wrist.

"I don't know, but we have our orders. Let's cuff these bastards and get them to the nearest guild. Pump some drugs into the guardian, no need for him to wake up and kill us." The sergeant said.

Later that night , elsewhere in Hoenn, the young man knocked on another door.

"Enter." He heard. He walked into the room and saw the man with long combed back red hair and glasses looking over a map of Hoenn.

"Father, I found it."

The man stopped and turned as the young man walked over to him with a scroll in hand.

He took the scroll and read it as he slowly smiled.

"You have done well Mathis, with this, we will find the red orb and reshape the world."

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _Team aqua and Team Magma are now both revealed_

 _let me know what you think of Team aqua so far_

 _Also when you ask questions, please do so via PM, it makes it easier to answer them directly_

 _So until next time, please review, comment, suggest, or ask(via PM)_


	11. Chapter 11

Ch 11: Road to Dewford

It was early in the morning near the edge of the Petalburg woods and most of the group were still asleep, but Jason was up doing some training with his pokemon and then some aura guardian training with Matt.

Charmander, Taillow, and Treecko were sitting in the corner with Matt's Sceptile trying to catch their breath as Jason sparred with Matt.

Jason was taking quite a beating, Matt moved almost as fast and agile as his father.

After a few hours of sparring Matt stopped.

"Ok I think that's enough for now."

"I can keep going." Jason said as he tried to catch his breath.

"I may be blind but I can tell that you need a break." Matt said.

Jason felt sore all over his body from the welts and bruises Matt inflicted on him.

The two sat down beside their pokemon as Jason tried to use his aura to heal his exterior skin.

"You seemed pretty intent on doing a lot of sparring." Matt said.

"Since I started traveling I've only been able to practice on my own. Plus if my current skills weren't a clear indication that I need to improve." Jason started.

"I'm sure with more training you'll."

"I've had trouble with training since the beginning. I was actually kind of hoping the Hoenn methods would be a little different than Kanto and maybe I'd work better with them."

"Sorry Jason, but the standard set by all of the brotherhoods was set by Altair, it was his masters from Kanto that founded all the brotherhoods. They all all based their brotherhoods on what Altair taught them."

Jason sighed.

"Maybe I should slice my eyes open to improve my other senses."

"Don't joke about that."

"Sorry."

"It's alright."

"I was actually wondering if you knew more about the guy who lead team Magma when they attacked us. He said he was the mentor's son and a master."

"Ah yes, that was Mathis, Maxie's younger son."

"Son?"

"Maxie had two sons, both were protégés in training, the best the brotherhood had seen in years. They were just naturals."

"Naturals." Jason said with a hint of frustration.

"Mathis's older brother Thraxel was more like us Aqua guardians, but Mathis took right after his father. Believing in changing the world by any means necessary. He was always very ruthless, emotionless, and had a lack of empathy. I was one of the guardians in charge of his training, me, Archie, and Thraxel were always worried about him. The other students were afraid to face him in sparring and battles. Him and his Houndoom.

"His Houndoom was like a savage monster, not a companion." Jason said.

"Another thing we were worried about. I wanted to reach out to Mathis and help him, but his father was one of the head masters in the brotherhood and he stonewalled me every time. I would soon learn that this is what he wanted. After the mentor's death and Maxie declared himself the true mentor, Thraxel tried to stop them but was stabbed in the back by Mathis."

"He killed his own brother!?" Jason almost shouted.

"He tried to, he left his brother bleeding out when one of our healers found him just in time to save his life."

"Where is he now?" Jason asked.

"Archie asked him to stay with Team Aqua, but Thraxel said he couldn't bare the idea of fighting his own father and brother. So he left Hoenn to join the Sinnoh aura guardians, every now and then Archie sends him information on how the civil war is going."

Jason couldn't believe that someone would be so ruthless and soulless that they could murder their own brother just for getting in their way. It certainly would explain why he acted they way he did though.

"I do have to wonder though, why would Mathis come all they way here looking for you? I mean you're just a guardian trainee? Why would he want you?" Matt asked as Jason sweat dropped nervously.

"Well, uh. The thing is, I had something he wanted."

"What?".

"About a week and a half ago, we stumbled upon some of his men trying to get into a guardian tomb. I drove them away and used my aura to enter the tomb. Inside I found a box with a scroll inside, a scroll talking about something called the Red orb."

Despite the fact that he had a cloth tied around his eyes, Jason could still tell Matt's eyes were widening.

"The Red orb! Please tell me he didn't get that box!"

Jason gave a disappointed look.

"He got it."

Matt put his hands over his face.

"Ok , deep breath." He said to himself.

"I didn't just want to leave it there since they knew where it was. I took it to give to the guardians of Hoenn. I looked around for the guild in Rustboro city but I couldn't find it." Jason said.

Matt sighed.

"I always knew having the guild in the cave just north of the city was a bad idea."

"I'm sorry I let this happen." Jason said.

Matt took a deep breath.

"It's alright, you did what you thought was right, if you had left the box in the tomb, they would have just sent one of their guardians to collect it. Plus you didn't know where the guild was in Rustboro."

"What is the Red orb?" Jason asked.

Matt gave a concerned expression.

"Have you ever heard of Groudon and Kyogre?"

"Aren't they the legendary pokemon of the earth and the sea that were said to have created Hoenn."

"They are, some of the younger of Reduka's children. Meant to guard the earth and sea. The orbs were created like the tears of Reduka, but designed specifically for those two. They allow the wielder to call upon them, but apparently they also serve some other role that truly separates them from tears of Reduka. When the civil war started our side was able to secure all the tears in the enclave, but it's the orbs that really matter here. We've been looking for them for centuries."

"So the Red orb is for Groudon and the blue Kyogre."

"Exactly, which is why we can't let them get their hands on either orb."

"What about the blue orb?"

"One of our guardians claimed to have found it, but he never returned from his quest to get it. Still I doubt Team Magma got it, if they did we'd know by now. This scroll, what kind of text was it?"

"It looked like ancient Byzantine, I could only read it in aura vision. But I could only make out the words, the directions and map were not decipherable."

"Well ancient Byzantine is not easy to read. Even for guardians. It will take them a time to decipher it. In any case I need to report this to Archie. We have to find the orb before they do." Matt said.

"I feel bad, like I'm partly responsible. Is there anything I can do to help."

"Don't you worry about it. But it's going to to be hard though, it's not like the blue orb is just going to walk up to us and." Matt started.

"Hey guys, breakfast is ready." Autumn said as she walked up to them.

"Oh thanks." Jason said.

Matt nodded as he and Jason got up with their pokemon.

* * *

After having some breakfast, Jason was with Autumn as she did some training with her pokemon.

"Ok Wurmple use String shot, Torchic use Ember!"

"Ple." Wurmple said as she let out a thick string of silk in a spinning manner as Torchic ran forward unleashing small bursts of fire from his beak.

As Torchic ran forward blasting fire into the web, small portions of the silk came off and around Torchic's legs. One piece got wrapped around Torchic's legs and made him trip before crashing across the ground.

"Torchic!" Autumn shouted as she rushed out to him.

Wurmple gave a sheepish look as she sweat dropped.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"Tor."

"Why does this keep happening?" Autumn asked as she tried to pull the silk off Torchic's legs.

"Well he's just running forward, not avoiding it. Try to have him move in less of a straight pattern, also try to have him jump every now and then. Make it harder for the silk to get by his legs." Jason said as he put his hand on her hand as he helped her pull the silk off Torchic's legs.

Autumn's face shot red before she turned her face away from his.

After they got up and set Torchic on the ground they walked back as Torchic and Wurmple set themselves up again.

"Ok try again."

Wurmple let out spinning silk as Torchic did as Jason suggested and moved in an un-straight path with jumps in there as well.

The hit silk sparkled for a moment and surrounded the area with them.

"That's it." Autumn said.

Finally Torchic leapt up and directly over Wurmple as he unleashed Silk under him and almost encased Torchic as he picked away open patters and shot fire into the rest.

"It worked!" Autumn shouted.

"Great work, it looked beautiful." Jason said as Autumn blushed a little.

"Thanks."

When Torchic got down he smiled.

"Tor!"

"Ple." Wurmple said before she started to glow white.

"Huh?" Autumn said.

When the glowing stopped Wurmple was now covered in a thick white canon with a few spikes sticking out and an eye in the center.

"She, she evolved." Autumn said as she opened her pokedex.

 _"_ _Silcoon, the Cocoon Pokémon. Silcoon is the evolved form of Wurmple. Using its thread to attach itself to a tree branch, it waits to evolve to its next stage. When it grows thirsty, it drinks the dew that collects on its string."_

"She evolved already" Autumn said sounding excited.

"Wurmple do evolve fairly quickly." Jason said as Autumn picked up her new Silcoon.

"I'm so proud of you."

Jason smiled too seeing this.

After meeting back up with the others, the group finally made it out of the Petalburg woods.

Once they were out, they parted ways with the team aqua members.

"Thank you again Matt." Jason said.

"No problem, just try to stay out of trouble." Matt said as he and his men went off.

The group continued walking south towards the coastline.

"So how far are we from the harbor you were talking about?" Jason asked.

"Maybe an hour or two." Finn said.

"Congratulations on your Silcoon evolving." Emelia said as Autumn held Silcoon in her arms.

"Thanks, we're one step closer to her being a Beautifly."

"Coon."

As they kept walking and got to the coastline, Finn noticed a Corphish in the sand.

"Woah a Corphish!" Finn said as he tried to take a picture. However, before he could the Corphish was gone.

"What?" Finn said as he walked over to the sand and looked for him.

"Finn where are you going?" Jason asked.

"I think he said he saw a Corphish."

"He must want to take a picture." Emelia said with a sheepish smile.

Finn kept looking down the beach for the Corphish hoping he didn't go in the water.

"Finn wait don't run off!" Jason shouted as they started to follow him.

As Finn kept moving down the beach, he finally saw the Corphish.

"Gotcha." Finn said as he quickly took the picture.

That was when he saw the Corphish turn to him.

"Cor?"

He put his camera down and saw the Corphish was in front of a small cabin by the water with a dock and a boat docked there.

Moments later the door opened as a man walked out. The man looked like he was in his 40s with a checkered shirt, a tan jacket, a brown fishing like hat, and kakis. He light skin with brown eyes and short black hair.

"Corphish." He said in a foreign accent as he walked over to him.

"Phish." Corphish said pointing to Finn.

"Uh hi." Finn said as the man looked at him.

"Bonjour jeune homme." He said.

"Huh?" Finn said as the man kept speaking in another language.

"I'm sorry I don't speak that language." Finn said sweat dropping s the man gave a frustrated look.

"Finn there you are." Finn heard as he turned to see Jason and the others.

"Oh sorry guys, I just uh." He said sweat dropping.

"Who's this?" Autumn asked.

"I don't know, he's speaking some kind of foreign language." Finn said as the man gave a frustrated look and kept talking.

Jason raised an eyebrow and walked forward.

"Bonne journée Monsieur." He said as the man gave a relieved smile.

"Huh?" The other 3 said as they gave confused looks.

Jason kept talking to the man in that language before he turned to them.

"He's from Kalos." Jason said.

"That explains the accent and language." Finn said.

"You speak Kalos?" Autumn asked.

"My mom is from Kalos remember."

"Oh right." Autumn said sweat dropping.

"My mom said my first words were in Kalos."

"What is he saying?" Emelia asked.

"He says he's a sailor who sails the world and this is his Corphish."

He kept speaking and what he said caught Jason's attention.

"He said he's heading to Dewford island." Jason said before he started speaking in Kalos again.

The man smiled and spoke back.

Jason turned to the others.

"He said he'd give us a ride if we help him road and unload his cargo. He's hauling pokeballs for the center and gym there."

"Sure we can help." Emelia said.

* * *

They followed him inside and each picked up a box full of pokeballs.

Their pokemon helped them too as they loaded the boxes onto the boat.

The man spoke again.

"Ok we're all set." Jason said as they got onto the boat.

The man started the boat as his Corphish got on as well.

The boat began moving away from the land and through the open water.

Near the front of the boat Jason was looking off at the horizon with Autumn.

"So what's the Dewford gym leader like?"

"My dad says she's a fighting type gym leader. A pretty tough one too, she was the apprentice to the last gym leader there Brawley."

"What happened to him?"

"He got elevated to the elite 4, by my dad."

"Fighting types huh. Well I won't be at a disadvantage this time. But still we've got a lot more training to do before we battle her." Jason said.

That is when they heard something above them.

"Gull." They looked up and saw a Wingull flying over them.

"Hey look a Wingull." Emelia said.

"A Wingull flying over the ocean blue, not so easy to get a shot like this." Finn said as he raised his camera and took a picture of him.

The Wingull saw this and gave an interested look.

Finn showed the picture to the others.

"Not bad." Autumn said.

Finn put the picture down only to see the Wingull flying in front of his face.

"Gah!" He said almost jumping.

"Gull!" The bird shouted.

"Uh hi?" Finn said.

"Wingull!" Wingull said pointing his beak at Finn's camera.

"I think he wants you to take another picture of him." Autumn said.

"Ok." Finn said as he took another picture of Wingull.

"Gull!" Wingull shouted sounding excited and pecked at the camera again.

"Another one? But I already took 2." Finn said sweat dropping.

"Gull!"

"He likes having his picture taken. That's so cute." Emelia said smiling.

"Well I've already got his picture, and we're on the ocean. There are more pokemon for me to capture." He said when the driver shouted.

"Wailmer!"

The group went to the side and saw a small pod of Wailmer surfacing.

"Woah Wailmer!" Jason said.

"They're so big." Autumn said.

"A whole pod wow!" Finn said as he tried to take a picture.

Just before he could, the Wingull flew in front of his camera.

"Gull!"

"What?"

"He wants you to take a picture of him." Autumn said.

"No, Wingull move!"

"Gull!"

Finn tried to move to take another picture at another angle, only to have the Wingull get in front of the camera again.

Finn gave an irritated look.

"Wingull move or we'll have a battle."

Wingull poked at the camera again.

"That's it, go Mudkip!" Finn shouted as Mudkip leapt into the water.

"Mudkip use Water gun!"

"Kip!" Mudkip shouted as he blasted a jet of water at Wingull.

The Wingull flew away and down at Mudkip with Wing attack.

Mudkip swam underwater as Wingull hit the water.

"Tackle."

Mudkip leapt out of the water as Wingull flew back up.

He then flew backwards at an angle before slamming Mudkip's back with Wing attack.

Mudkip smashed into the water.

"Rock throw!"

Mudkip came back out before hurling a few rocks into Wingull, hurling him onto the deck, pinned under the rocks.

"Finally." Finn said.

"You should catch him." Jason said.

"What?" Finn said.

"He clearly likes you." Emelia said.

Finn looked at the Wingull and sighed.

"Ok. Pokeball go!" Finn said as he hurled a pokeball forward.

The pokeball hit Wingull and sent him inside.

The pokeball shook and rattled before sparkling.

"I caught him." Finn said as Mudkip leapt back onto the boat.

He picked up the pokeball and held it before letting out the Wingull.

"Gull!" Wingull shouted pointing his beak at the camera.

Finn sighed.

He took another picture of Wingull as Emelia and the others laughed.

Finally as the sun began to set they came across a large island.

"Dewford!" The driver shouted.

"We're here!" Autumn said.

They each helped the driver carry the boxes to the pokemon center before parting ways.

"Merci." He said before he walked back to his boat.

"Well we finally made it." Emelia said.

"We can spend the night at the pokemon center." Jason said as they went inside.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _I know not much happened here, but these are the harder chapters to write_

 _Finn has himself a Wingull and the gang is at Dewford island_

 _We also got a bit of backstory on Mathis_

 _So until next time, please review, comment, suggest, or ask(via PM)_


	12. Chapter 12

Ch 12: Way of the dragon

 _Circe and Cole were ridding alongside Leo on Rapidashs down a rocky path through the Hoenn countryside._

 _"I still don't see why I have to be here. I contacted one of the most skilled guardians in the brotherhood. He's waiting for us near the destination." Cole said._

 _"You're here because I want you to be." Circe said._

 _Normally she wouldn't have dragged another guardian like this around, but she didn't like the idea of a guardian who did nothing but paperwork and administrative duties when he could do more. She understood the importance of all of that, but a guardian had to do more at some point, and she would make sure Cole did his part._

 _"I can't believe I get the honor of working directly with you guardians." Leo said._

 _"You're awfully young to be a Hecatontarch. How old are you?" Circe asked._

 _"27."_

 _"What are you connected?" Circe asked._

 _"Prince Adrian's mother is my father's sister. So in a way."_

 _"Well that explains it."_

 _"I am a worthy commander, just because I'm related to the prince doesn't mean I don't deserve my position."_

 _The 3 kept riding with Sceptile and Blaziken close behind._

 _Finally they stopped to let their horses rest and eat some oats._

 _As their horses rested, Circe began to scale up a tree before syncing her aura to the area around them. She noticed something seemed off with the aura around them._

 _She climbed down and saw Cole writing something in a book._

 _"Dam out of ink." He said as his Blaziken reached into his bag and took out another jar of ink._

 _"Thank you Blaziken." He said as he continued writing._

 _Circe also saw Cole take something out of his bag as well as some tools._

 _The object was slightly shorter than a forearm and made of wood. It was shaped cylindrical with a curved handle at the end that was part of the entire object. On the sides were patches of metal and a metal cylindrical center._

 _Cole took off his helmet and his armor pieces before he started working on the the object._

 _Circe and her Sceptile walked over to him and sat down in front of him._

 _"What is that?" She asked._

 _"Just a little project I've been working on, for quite some time."_

 _"Project."_

 _"This is a weapon, one like the world has never seen before. It can kill at a distance with the pull of a finger, spouting fire and metal."_

 _"It sounds like a cannon."_

 _"It is, a cannon that can be held in one's hand and reloaded faster."_

 _"You made this?"_

 _He gave a sheepish look._

 _"You noted my age for being a Hecatontarch. The thing was, I never wanted to be an officer or a soldier. I wanted to be an engineer, a crafter, but my father told me that's no life for someone of our family. So he had me put into the cavalry."_

 _"I'm sorry."_

 _"It's not all bad, my soldiers are like family to me. I'd die for any one of my men. But still any free time I get, I try to make this weapon a reality. It could change the face of warfare forever, no more massive bloodbaths of hand to hand combat, men screaming in agony over cut off limbs. A quick painless death, over in a moment."_

 _"This weapon sounds fascinating, why isn't it standard issue for the empire?"_

 _Leo frowned._

 _"Because it's not reliable. I've spent 10 years trying to make this thing work right, and it still doesn't. The powder doesn't ignite, the round falls out, I tried showing it to the emperor, and it took me 10 tries before it fired. He said he couldn't risk the lives of soldiers with such an unreliable weapon."_

 _"He doesn't know what he's talking about."_

 _"I don't blame him, if I were in his position I'd say the same. I couldn't ask legionaries to put their lives in the hands of a weapon that doesn't work." Leo said as he sighed._

 _Circe felt bad for Leo, she wished there was something she could do to help him._

 _"Well, that's all the log information we needed to get done." She heard behind her._

 _She turned to see Cole looking through his bags._

 _"There must be something else we can do."_

 _Circe got up and walked over to him._

 _"How about a little sparing."_

 _Cole and his Blaziken gave nervous expressions._

 _"Oh , well uh no thank you." He said._

 _"Come on, sparing keeps your skills sharp."_

 _"I've already completed my trials. I have all the skills I need." He said sweat dropping._

 _Circe took his hand._

 _"I may need you in combat soon, I want you to be prepared." Circe said as she pulled him up._

 _Blaziken nervously got up as well as._

 _Leo turned and smiled as he saw the two about to spar._

 _"Show me your legendary martial arts skills guardians." He said._

 _"Come at me." Circe said._

 _"Tile." Sceptile said saying the same thing._

 _"We'd rather not." Cole said._

 _Circe gave him an evil looking smile before coming forward and slamming her foot into Cole's face , hurling him onto his back. At the same time Sceptile came forward and slammed his tail across Blaizken's chest, hurling him back._

 _The sparring went on for an hour or so before Circe decided Cole couldn't go on without getting seriously hurt._

 _"Ouch." Cole said as he and his Blaziken limped over covered in welts and bruises._

 _"You clearly haven't sparred in a while."_

 _"Would it have mattered, you're a champion among the guardians and the leader of the Draconid aura guardians." Cole said as he took a deep breath and his eyes glowed blue as he tried to use his aura to heal Blaziken's wounds._

 _Circe walked over to him and knelt down._

 _"Here, let me help you." She said as she took a deep breath and used her own aura to heal his bruises. Her eyes didn't glow blue but more of a greenish blue as did her hand._

 _"I must ask to not take part in any non administrative duties. If my skills weren't a sign."_

 _"You're skills are fine, you're just out of practice and I'm a master. You need to have more confidence in yourself."_

 _Sceptile nodded._

 _Blaziken and Cole gave nervous and shamed looks._

 _"We'd rather not." Cole said as Circe and Sceptile gave concerned looks._

 _As night fell, Circe used her skills to scale one of the trees in a matter of seconds before using her aura vision._

 _Her aura vision seemed more greenish blue rather than classic blue._

 _She looked around surrounding area as her Sceptile did the same using quick acrobatic movements around the trees and glowing greenish blue eyes._

 _Finally they both saw something moving towards their camp below._

 _Cole and his Blaziken were asleep when someone grabbed his throat and Blaziken's._

 _Their eyes shot open as another aura guardian and a Gallade stood over them with a hidden blade held to his throat._

 _"Falling asleep, what kind of fool are you. If I were your enemy I could have slit your throat." He said in a very serious tone as Cole gave a terrified expression._

 _The man's blade arm was snatched and locked back by Circe._

 _"I was standing guard." Circe said._

 _The man pulled his arm free._

 _"Are you Master Circe of the Draconid clan?"_

 _"I am."_

 _"I am Malik, I was summoned to support you in the assassination of the Ottoman/templar general. You're late."_

 _"We had to give our Rapidash's time to rest."_

 _"Well while they rest, the Ottomans move closer to Constantinople, and the destruction of the Byzantine empire. They can rest later, we need to move now." He said in a serious tone._

* * *

Jason's eyes opened as he saw he was back in the pokemon center.

He lifted his head and rubbed the back of his hair.

"More of Circe's memories. Well, it was interesting." Jason said before he got up.

Later that day after doing some more training with his pokemon, he was on the beach with the others.

"Wow , the beach is beautiful." Emelia said.

"It is." Finn said as he took a picture of the horizon.

"I'm so glad we get to stay here a while, with your gym battle and my first contest."

"How did your training go this morning?"

"Pretty good, though I'm starting realize Silcoon can't so as much since he became a large cacoon."

"Yeah but look on the bright side, it won't be long before she's a Beautifly." Emelia said.

"I hope" Autumn said.

"Hey guys, I was wondering. Since you're done training, could we take a look at the Granite caves." Finn said.

"Ohh I've heard they're amazing." Emelia said.

"I'd like to see them." Autumn said.

"Alright where are they?" Jason asked.

"This way." Finn said.

As they walked towards the caves, Jason couldn't help but think about the vision he had last night. In fact he had noticed this about Circe since she first started seeing her. She didn't seem like a normal guardian. The way she fought, the way she moved, even the way she used her aura just seemed different. It was similar to the ways set forth by Altair, but it looked like it was modified in some ways. It was hard for him to explain, even to himself.

Eventually they reached a large set of caves near the beach.

"Here we are." Autumn said.

"I hear if you go deep enough there's steel types inside. I hope we can see one." Finn said.

They walked inside the cave and saw part of it was filled with water.

The cave was partly lit up by holes in the sides and ceiling.

"This place is beautiful." Emelia said as they kept moving further in. They noticed a few pokemon like Zubat, Aron, and Mawile.

Finn occasionally took a picture or two before they reached a pair of separate tunnels.

"Huh it splits off." Jason said.

"Maybe we should split up."

"I'll go with Jason!" Autumn nearly shouted.

"Ok, we'll see you guys when you get back." Jason said as he and Autumn walked down the left tunnel.

Unknown to the group, there was another person lurking in the shadows watching them.

She smiled as she watched Jason walk into the tunnel.

"Who do we have here?"

* * *

As Jason and Autumn walked down the tunnel as Jason let Charmander out to look around too.

"This place is amazing." Autumn said.

As they got deeper, Jason and Autumn began to notice markings and paintings on the walls. They seemed to be very detailed dragon images. Flygon, Salamence, and others.

"Woah why are these here?" Jason asked.

"I hope they're in the other cave too, Finn would love this." Autumn said.

As they got deeper and deeper Jason felt the aura grow stronger.

Jason used his aura vision when he realized it was slightly green.

"Woah." He said.

"What's up?"

"The aura here, it's different. But I've seen it in an ancestor memory." Jason said.

" _You should be here"_

Jason heard.

He now gave a freaked out expression.

Autumn gave a concerned look.

"Jason are you ok?"

"I don't really know."

They continued walking when Jason thought he heard something move around them.

Jason and Charmander kept their guard up before Autumn saw something, up ahead.

"Jason, look at this."

Jason turned to see a large man made room with a large statue of a massive serpent dragon looking over them.

"What is that?" Autumn asked.

"He looks like the dragon image from the tomb." Jason said.

"He is amazing isn't he." They heard behind them.

Jason turned to see a young woman standing less than an inch away from him.

"Hello." She said with a smile on her face.

Jason nearly jumped backwards as the girl stayed where she was with the smile on her face.

The young woman had tan skin with brown eyes and short flat black hair. She wore a black tank top with 2 red crescents on the chest. She wore dark grey short shorts with a red rope belt and grey leggings that went just past her knees. Lastly she wore a slightly torn up cloak coming over just her back and shoulders with black fake scales on the neck and shoulders.

She also hair a pair of black bracers on her forearms and looked about 17 years old.

"Who are you?" Autumn asked.

"I'm Zinnia of the Draconid clan. What are you doing in our sacred home?"

Jason's eyes widened.

"Draconid clan!"

"Draconid clan?" Autumn asked.

"That's right, and this is one of our sacred places. What are you people doing here?"

"We were uh just looking through the caves and we found this place." Autumn said.

Zinnia kept smiling as she looked at Jason.

"You've heard of us haven't you?"

"I uh."

"I can feel your aura handsome. I know what you are." She said.

Autumn felt a big angry upon hearing her say that.

"I, I don't know what you're talking about."

Zinnia kept smiling as she raised her bracer.

"You mean you've never seen one of these." She said as she let out a black hidden blade.

Jason sweat dropped.

"Well I,"

"Look you can keep quibbling all day. I can feel your aura, and I like it." She said as she took his hand and Jason's face turned red.

Autumn's face turned red with anger and grabbed Jason before pulling him away from her.

"Ok we're leaving."

"Oh no, you're not even going to tell me you're names."

"Autumn." Autumn said in a forceful manner.

"I'm Jason."

"Well Jason, I'm good at reading people by their aura. I can tell something's bothering you. It's been bothering you for years."

Jason's expression changed.

"You, you don't know anything."

"I know you haven't made an aura connection with your Charmander yet, and I could probably knock you out in less than minute." She said.

Jason sweat dropped with his Charmander.

"If you're just going to insult him." Autumn started.

"I can't do anything right." Jason said.

Autumn turned to him.

"No matter how hard I train, I just can't get anything down." Jason said sounding depressed.

Zinnia kept smiling.

"Well, maybe I can help you." She said.

"I've had the best guardians in Kanto try to help me." Jason said.

"Have you ever considered changing the style of your guardian training."

"Style?" Jason said.

"You mainstreamers follow Altair's example, a great example but not the only one."

"What do you mean?" Jason asked.

"Altair created the way guardians followed based on Lucario and aura wielding fighting types. We in the Draconid clan's brotherhood, follow not Lucario, but dragon types."

"Dragon types?" Jason asked.

"That's right, the founder of our brotherhood, the ancient Byzantine guardian Circe set the example."

"Circe!" Jason said to himself.

"The way we right, the way we move, the way we use aura, and connect with our pokemon are based more on that of dragons. If the way of Altair isn't working, maybe Circe's ways would suit you better."

"How would I learn them?" Jason asked.

"I could teach you."

"What!?" Jason and Autumn said in very different tones.

"I can't stay here, I'm traveling around Hoenn."

"Yeah with me, and we're already traveling with 2 other people. So our group is pretty full." Autumn said.

"Oh that won't be necessary. We in the Draconid clan don't live here, our new home is in Blackthorn city Jhoto after the Byzantine empire finally dissolved. I'm just here visiting my ancestral home, I could just pop in now and again to do some training with you when you need it. Besides if you're this far into traditional training, shifting to dragon type should make thing go a lot faster since you've go the basics down."

"I don't know" Jason said.

"Well he made up his mind." Autumn said.

"Why don't you have one lesson here with me and then make your decision." Zinnia said.

"Jason I don't think this is a good idea." Autumn said.

Jason took a deep breath.

"I don't know Autumn, at this point I feel like I should try something." Jason said.

Zinnia smiled.

"Good let's get started." She said.

"Hmp."

"Let me get changed." Jason said.

Zinnia turned to Autumn.

"You can head out to your other friends if you want. This will take some time."

Autumn reluctantly walked off as Jason got into his sparring attire.

Zinnia turned to him.

"You can keep your shirt off."

"Ok. I guess I've done that before." Jason said as he got in a fighting stance.

"Let's begin, the way of the dragon." Zinnia said.

As soon as she started teaching him the dragon techniques, Jason felt something strange, like Circe's aura was coming out and synching with his own.

As they went through the begging stages of the dragon techniques, for the first time in his life, Jason felt like the techniques were actually coming to him.

He was in synch with the dragon martial arts style, and was able to keep pace with Zinnia.

"Yes! You're doing it!"

"I'm doing it!" Jason shouted in excitement.

"Charmander!"

A few hours passed and Jason was covered in sweat.

Charmander was also covered in sweat as he finished training with Salamence.

"I gotta say Jason, you did very well. The way of the dragon seems to work well with you." Zinnia said.

"This is incredible, I've always been so bad with training. Now it's finally coming to me. If you really wanted to meet me every now and then to train, I'd really appreciate it."

"I'd be willing to do that, so long as you're willing to train hard."

"Always." Jason said.

Zinnia smiled.

"Good, you'll see me the next time I'm ready to train you." Zinnia said before she came forward and gave Jason a quick kiss on the cheek.

Jason's face shot red as Zinnia pulled away and kept smiling.

"See you later" She said as she walked further into the ruins with her Salamence.

"Char." Charmander said.

"Yeah, you think she has a thing for me?"

Charmander sweat dropped and gave a disappointed expression as he shook his head.

Jason left the cave and met the others outside.

"There you are Jason." Emelia said.

"Autumn told us what happened. So you're really training with some random girl?" Finn said.

"Her methods are working better for me than my dad's ever did. She can help me becomes a true guardian. She's occasionally going to meet up and train with me." Jason said as Autumn gave a frustrated look.

The group went back to the pokemon center that night.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _So yeah Zinnia is in this story, she will not directly travel with the group, just pop in now and again like Felix did in book 1_

 _Also Autumn has a romantic rival now, hope that doesn't bother you guys._

 _But Jason is going to become a Dragon class guardian like Circe, giving him a different direction than Ash, Altiar, and Vaeron_

 _So until next time, please review, comment, suggest, or ask(via PM)_


	13. Chapter 13

Ch 13: Braving the wave

It was early in the afternoon on Dewford island, and after a long morning of training with his pokemon and Zinnia, Jason was taking a break with the others at a secluded beach.

Wingull and Taillow were flying above the water with Charmander napping on the warm sand, trying to recover from his long morning of training.

Treecko was in the corner of the beach resting aside a rock formation with a twig in his mouth.

Torchic and Silcoon were by each other trying to make patterns in the sand.

As Charmander slept he was abruptly woken up by a splash of water.

His eyes shot open and he jumped back when he saw Mudkip and Marill playing in the water splashing each other.

"Char Charmander!" He growled at them.

The two turned to him.

"Charmander!" He growled again saying that he was a fire type and he hated getting wet like that.

The two laughed before splashing him again.

Charmander was now steaming mad.

"Marill!" Marill shouted saying he needed a bath anyway.

That was when Charmander had an idea.

He opened his mouth and unleashed a Flamethrower into the water that heated it up around the two and made it very hot.

"Kip!"

"Marill!" They shouted as they jumped up and out of the water.

"Char." Charmander said smiling before he laid back down and began to sleep again.

Meanwhile Emelia and Autumn came out from a nearby cave in their bathing suits. Emelia wore a yellow and grey bikini while Autumn wore a dark blue and green one.

"Ok we're changed, but where are Jason and Finn?" Emelia asked.

"We've been waiting for you." Jason said.

They turned over to see them both in their swim trunks.

Emelia and Autumn were amazed when they saw Jason's body in just swim trunks. They had never seen someone their age look that in shape.

"Woah." Emelia said.

Autumn's face shot red as her legs wobbled.

Emelia saw this and grabbed her shoulder.

"Easy there Autumn, don't faint."

Emelia tried to calm herself as what looked like steam came from her head.

"Ok calming down."

"So to make this clear you're technically a subspecies of human that are a bit more like Lucario. Which is why you're so physically strong?" Finn asked.

"Yes."

"So does this mean everyone I see in as good as shape as you is like you?"

"No. That would be ridiculous. There are guys who are bigger than me who aren't like me." Jason said.

Finn looked out at the water and saw some water pokemon swimming out in the distance.

"Woah water pokemon." He said as he raised his camera.

Just before he could take the picture, Wingull saw him and quickly flew down right in front of his lens with an exited expression.

"Ahh!" Finn shouted as he jumped back.

"Wingull!" Finn looked at the picture and saw it was Wingull's face.

"Aww Wingull, you need to stop doing that. I already too 10 pictures of you today alone."

"Wingull!" Finn sighed and sweat dropped before Emelia grabbed his arm.

"Come on Finn, you can take pictures later." She said as she dragged him into the water.

"My camera! Jason catch!" Finn shouted as he hurled it towards Jason but it went to far.

"I got it!" Autumn shouted as she stepped forward at the same time Jason did.

They both caught the camera with their hands together.

"Whew that was close." Jason said not noticing Autumn's face turning red again.

"Huh? Oh right." She said before they put it down.

Moments later the two rushed into the water with Finn and Emelia.

Once in the water the 4 were crashing around in the water with each other.

Finn smashed water into Emelia and Autumn as the two tried to get him back.

"Stop it Finn!" Emelia shouted.

At the same time Jason used a bit of aura to force a wave into the two, nearly knocking them underwater.

As soon as they got back up Finn tried to splash them again.

"No you don't!" Emelia said as she came forward and tackled Finn into the water catching him completely off guard.

As they crashed underwater Autumn tried to do the same to Jason, however, he was prepared.

He grinned as he opened his arms and wrapped them around Autumn, lifting her up onto the air.

They both laughed as she squirmed a bit.

"Put me down." She said.

"Nope." Jason said.

That was when Autumn realized Jason was actually holding her in his arms.

Her face turned red as she quickly took advantage of the situation and wrapped her own arms around his body and resting her head on his shoulders.

Finally Finn and Emelia came up with Emelia latched onto Finn's back and her arms wrapped around his head.

"Ok, you made your point." Finn said.

"You should never have splashed me." Emelia said smiling.

Marill and Mudkip saw this and quickly swam over to help their trainers.

Mudkip blasted Emelia's face with water as Marill blasted the back of Finn's legs.

Emelia was forced off Finn's back at the same time Finn was forced into the water.

Autumn and Jason saw this and laughed as their friends came up.

Finn was coughing out seawater as Emelia laughed.

A few minutes later, Autumn and Emelia were laying on some towels sunbathing as Finn took a several pictures of pokemon around the beach, and a few without Wingull in them.

Jason was up on a set of rocks that separated the beach they were on with another one.

He was using his aura vision to try to synch up. He was practicing the dragon guardian method of doing it, instead of seeing the aura in his traditional dark blue and black, he was starting to see in blue green and green.

He found this way more easy for him than the traditional way, and was able to see the aura of the pokemon around the beach better. He saw the auras of some Corphish, Magikarp, Clamperl, and Wailmer.

That was when he heard something with his advanced sense of hearing.

He turned to the other beach and saw a pair of trainers standing there having a battle.

One was a boy who looked maybe 14 with thick green hair, icy blue eyes, and pale skin. He was wearing a grey white collared buttoned up shirt with light grey pants and a brown handbag.

In front of him was a Ralts.

Across from him was a woman in her twenties with long blue hair tied back into a large pony tail with blue eyes. She wore a pair of work out fingerless gloves with a work out top and shorts on.

In front of her was a very tough looking Medicham.

"Medicham use Ice Punch!"

The Medicham's fists were covered in ice before she sprinted forward.

"Ralts use confusion." The boy said in a weak tone.

The Waltz tried to concentrate and raised his arms as he gathered psychic energy.

"Psyshock!"

As Medicham sprinted forward her eyes glowed red before she blasted Ralts with Psyshock, hurling him back before she landed and slammed her fist into his face.

"Ralts!" The boy shouted.

"Looks like your Ralts is unable to battle." The girl said.

The boy gave a sad look as he knelt down in front of Ralts and helped him up.

"We lost, again." He said in a sad tone.

"You need to toughen up kid. Being a trainer is tough stuff." She said.

That was when she noticed the boy start to tear up.

"Huh?" She said before the boy picked up his Ralts in his arms and ran off with tears coming down his face.

"Wait!" She shouted while sweat dropping, not intending to do that.

Jason saw this and felt sympathy for the trainer.

Autumn walked over to him when she saw he had been standing onto the rocks for a while.

"You've been up there a while. What are you looking at?" She asked

"Him." Jason said as she saw the boy with his Ralts.

"What happened?"

"He lost to another trainer." Jason said.

"Why is he crying?"

"I don't know."

Finn and Emelia came over and asked what was going on.

"He's taking it hard." Jason said.

"Maybe we should talk to him." Autumn said.

The 4 went over with their pokemon to the boy who was sitting up against the rocky ridge with his Ralts in his arms and tears coming down his face.

"Hey are you ok?" Autumn asked.

The boy and his Ralts looked up to see Jason, the others, and their pokemon over him.

He lowered his head back down.

"No." He said.

"I saw what happened."

"Then you saw what a failure I am."

"You lost a battle you're not a failure."

"Yes I am. I can't win any battles." He said.

"What's you're name?" Autumn asked.

"Wally."

"Nice to meet you Wally. I'm Jason, this is my Charmander, Tailow, and Treecko."

"I'm Autumn, this is my Torchic and Silcoon."

"I'm Emelia and this is my Marill."

"Finn, this is my Wingull and Mudkip."

He sniffled a little.

"This is Ralts."

The Ralts looked just as depressed as his trainer.

"Why do you think you're a failure Wally, loosing is a part of being a trainer. So you lost to that girl. It's not the end." Jason said.

"We can't ever win. I've been a trainer for over a month now and I haven't won a single battle."

Autumn and the others couldn't believe that this boy had never won a battle before.

"No matter how hard we try, we never win. I'm a failure."

He said.

Moments later they spotted the girl who had battled him walk over and towards him.

"There you are." She said as she walked up to him.

"Kid, I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." She said before she noticed Jason and the others.

"Oh uh hello." She said sweat dropping.

The group went by and introduced themselves.

"Pleasure to meet you, I'm Shauna. The Dewford gym leader." She said.

"Gym leader? Oh so you were having a gym battle with her." Emelia said.

"Wait you're the gym leader?" Jason asked.

"Yes, and I sometimes battle outside the gym."

"I never stood a chance." Wally said.

"Wally you need to be more confident in yourself. Being this depressed will get you no where." Finn said.

"How can I be confident when I can't do anything." He said.

"Well if you really want to feel better about yourself I could suggest something." Shauna said.

"What?" Wally asked.

"You see it's low tide and during low tide, a small rock path opens op from a beach nearby, the path is a bit treacherous and leads to a rocky island a mile offshore. Here on Dewford island ancient Hellen warriors would prove themselves by crossing this rocky path and making it back despite the harsh waves that crash into he side. Us Fighting type trainers who do it call it braving the wave."

" Braving the wave? I can't do that, I'd get myself hurt."

Jason felt very bad for this boy. It almost reminded him of his own failures in guardian training.

"You don't have to do it alone." Jason said as the others turned to him.

"I could go with you. I've done much more dangerous things than that."

"But I."

"Look Wally, this is what you wanted. A chance to prove yourself." Jason said.

Wally and his Ralts looked up as Jason extended his hand down and helped him up.

"You'd really go with me?"

"I will." Jason said.

A few minutes later Wally changed into a bathing suit as Jason stood in front of Treecko and Taillow.

"I'm just talking Charmander with me, you two be good for Autumn."

"Taillow."

"Treecko."

Shauna lead Jason and Wally to another beach where they saw a long rocky path that lead out to a rocky island in the distance.

Charmander noticed that the path was relatively narrow with waves crashing into it.

He sweat dropped, lamenting having to be the one Jason picked for this.

Wally and his Ralts also gave very nervous expressions.

Jason put his hand on his shoulder.

"Hey it's going to be ok. We'll head out to the island, and then back. You'll have braved the wave."

The two and their pokemon began walking down the rough and treacherous path.

Some parts were so treacherous that Jason had to help Wally and the pokemon get through them.

The waves constantly crashed into the sides, making it very slippery and easy to fall in.

As they passed over another rock, a wave crashed into the side as Wally was crossing it.

"Ahh!" Wally shouted as he was swept into the ocean.

The waves made it hard for Wally to stay where he was as they carried him back.

"Wally hold on!" Jason shouted as he quickly moved past each treachery area.

His Ralts gave a frightened expression as Charmander turned to him.

"Char!" He shouted.

Ralts took a deep breath before he concentrated and used his psychic powers to slow down Wally.

This allowed Jason to catch up and grab Wally's hand before pulling him onto the rocky path.

Wally breathed deeply as he sat on the path.

"Are you ok?"

"I think so, thank you."He said as his Ralts ran over into his arms.

"Thanks Ralts." He said.

"Want to wait a bit or keep moving?" Jason asked.

"We can keep going." Wally said as he got up.

The 4 continued down the path as Jason tried to use his aura vision to see if any pokemon wanted to give them a hard time.

"So where are you from Wally?" Jason asked.

"Petalburg city."

"I'm from Kanto."

"Kanto! You're a long from home."

"Yeah we are, but we're here to compete in the Hoenn league."

"I wanted to compete in the Hoenn league. But now I'm not sure if we can do it. Ralts and I battled at Rustboro, Petalburg, and now here. We lost terrible every time , we've tried training but it doesn't seem to do anything."

"I know it can seem hard to your spirits up when things don't seem to get better no matter how hard you try."

"How do you know?"

"Let's just say I haven't been the most successful trainer. Charmander wasn't the first pokemon I had." Jason said.

"At least you have 3 pokemon. I haven't been able to catch a single pokemon since Norman gave me Ralts."

"You'll catch more pokemon eventually." Jason said.

After another twenty minutes they reached the end of the path and arrived at the small rocky island.

"Here we are." Jason said.

"Huh." Wally said as he looked around at the scenery.

"Char." Charmander said as he and Jason walked around the rocky island.

Eventually the 4 reached the top of the island where they saw a large rock where dozens of initials were carved.

"Are these initials?" Wally asked.

"I guess they left their initials behind as proof. We should do the same."

Charmander stepped forward and was about to use meal claw on the rock, but as soon as he did, the ground began to shake.

"Huh?" Wally said.

The rocks behind the rock burst open as a massive Skarmory flew up in front of them.

"Skaaa!" Skarmory shrieked as he tried to slash them with his talons.

Jason put his arms in front of the others and forced them back as the Skarmory slashed forward.

"Move" He shouted.

The 4 ran back and down the island as the Skarmory furiously slashed at them.

They eventually got behind a rock as the Skarmory flew overhead looking for them.

"Why is he attacking us?"

"I guess he didn't like us on his territory."

"We have to run."

"No if we do he'll catch us. We have to fight him." Jason said.

"Fight him! We'll never beat that Skarmory, he'll tear Ralts to pieces." Wally said as Ralts gave a very scared look.

"Wally, you need to stop being afraid! I'm here and I'm not going to let him hurt you. Don't let him hurt Ralts either. Step up and be his trainer."

Wally tried to calm himself as he and Jason got up.

"Charmander use Flamethrower."

"Char!" Charmander shouted as he opened his mouth and unleashed a massive jet of fire at the metal bird.

The Skarmory stopped himself just in time before flying down at him and Ralts.

"Uh, Ralts use Confusion."

"Wally no!"

Charmander dived out of the way as Ralts tried to concentrate on Skarmory only to be slammed away by Steel wing and hurled into a rock.

"Ralts!"

Wally shouted.

Charmander sweat dropped as the Skarmory flew at him.

"Charmander use Metal claw." Charmander quickly turned his claws metal and furiously fought off the Skarmory's Air slash and Steel wing.

Charmander began to sweat as he was forced backwards closer to the water.

Jason knew he couldn't have him use Flamethrower without an opening or he'd get hit.

Wally saw this as well and knew if Charmander went into the water he could be seriously hurt.

He saw Ralts struggling to get up.

"Ralts you need to get up now or Charmander will be in serious trouble. He's our friend and he needs our help." Wally shouted.

Ralts wobbled a bit but got up and faced Skarmory.

"Confusion."

Ralt's eyes glowed red as he finally got the proper concentration and snatched Skarmory in psychic energy holding him in place.

"Skaa?" Skarmory said in confusion as he tried to move.

"Flamethrower!" Jason shouted.

"Charmander!" Charmander roared as he opened his mouth and unleashed a massive jet of fire into Skarmory.

"Skaa!" Skarmory shouted in pain before Ralts hurled him into a rock formation.

At that moment Jason took out a pokeball and handed it to Wally.

"Huh?"

"Catch him."

"What?"

"This is your chance, take it."

Wally took the pokeball and hurled it forward.

The pokeball hit scorched Skarmory and sent him inside.

The pokeball shook and rattled before it sparkled.

Wally and Ralts couldn't believe it.

"We caught him. I don't believe it."

"You see , you're not such a failure."

"I guess I'm not." Wally said.

"Ralts!"

The 4 left the island and made it to the pokemon center as Nurse Joy handed Wally a pokeball.

"You're Skarmory should be fine now."

"Thank you nurse Joy, and thank you Jason, for giving us our confidence back."

"Just remember that confidence when you face your next challenge."

"We will." Wally said before he and his Ralts walked off.

Autumn saw Wally leave looking more confident and smiled. Jason did that for a boy he just met, she blushed a little.

"Alright Jason you braved the wave. Now I'm impressed, your friends tell me you want a knuckle badge."

Jason smiled.

"That's right."

"Well how about tomorrow we have a battle and I see just how good you really are." Shauna said.

"I can't wait."

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _So by popular request Wally is here and is officially the rival, though he will not be like the traditional rival,_

 _Also someone again is saying I take too long to update._

 _I have explained this before, but since they didn't get it I'll explain again._

 _I update when I can._

 _I am in college, and ROTC._

 _First I think of a chapter idea,_

 _then my beta reader and I have to agree on what the content of the chapter should entail_

 _then I write the chapter, send it to my beta reader who proofreads it, when he has time to do so_

 _only then does he come back with what needs to be changed_

 _Once I have time to do so I change it, then I can post it._

 _So until next time, please review, comment, suggest, or ask(via PM)_


	14. Chapter 14

Ch 14: Dewford gym battle

It was early in the morning on Dewford island and Jason was up with Zinnia doing training.

They had been up for a while doing various training in the ways of the draconid guardians. Jason was now working on his aura connection abilities.

He was kneeling in front of Charmander as he tried once again to connect his aura with him. He was attempting to use the method Zinnia had taught him, but even with the techniques she taught him that came more naturally, he was still having trouble doing it.

Zinnia could see and feel the frustration in Jason's expression and his aura.

"Come on!" Jason shouted after not being able to create an aura connection yet again.

Charmander gave a concerned look as he saw how frustrated Jason looked.

Zinnia also gave a concerned look as she walked over and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Alright, it didn't work. We can always try again later."

Jason sighed.

"You don't understand Zinnia, I've had 3 Pokemon before I had Charmander. I couldn't create an aura connection with a single one of them and had to give them up. My inability to connect with my pokemon has always been a problem. Now even with this training I can't seem to do it."

"Well, we've done all we can for today. We can try again next time we meet." Zinnia said.

Jason and Charmander left to head back to the pokemon center where the others were.

As he walked through the hallways he passed by Autumn who noticed the look on his face.

"Jason?" She said as he walked by her.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Jason what's wrong?".

"I don't want to talk about it!" He almost shouted as he walked into the room where he and Finn were staying.

Autumn gave a concerned look as she looked at the door.

"Morning Jason, woah are you ok?"

"I don't want to talk about it!" She heard on the other side of the door.

Inside the room's bathroom, Jason stripped down and got into the hot water.

He stood there deep in anxiety for over 20 minutes, not moving.

When he finally came out he sat on his bed for several minutes before the door opened again.

Autumn came in and saw him.

"Jason." She said.

He didn't turn to her.

She walked over to him and sat down beside him.

"Jason I don't know what's wrong. But we're you're friends. We're here for you, tell me what's wrong?"

Jason put his hands over his forehead.

"This morning when I was with Zinnia training. I tried to create an aura connection with Charmander using the draconid method. But I still wasn't able to do it."

"Aura bond?"

"It's a special bond between two living creatures in which a guardian's aura becomes infused with their partners. It's like two creatures being one. You can feel each other's emotions, thoughts, even know when they're in pain. Every guardian has to create an aura connection with their partner pokemon before they can become one."

"That does sound special." Autumn said thinking about how close a trainer had to be with their pokemon to have a bond like that.

"I've had 3 pokemon before Charmander, I wasn't able to create an aura bond with any of them. Now even with the Draconid ways I still can't do it. What is wrong with me?" He said as he lowered his head.

Autumn put her right hand on his shoulder and her left on his chin as she turned him over to her face.

"Jason, there's nothing wrong with you. You're a kind, strong, caring , and skilled trainer who is just having trouble with certain things. No one is perfect and everyone has weaknesses."

Jason's expression changed slightly.

"Maybe the thing is you're trying too hard. This could come to you in another way like with the dragon clan people." She said.

Jason took a deep breath.

"Maybe, I guess I shouldn't dwell on that and let it hang over me. Especially with my gym battle today." Jason said before they got up.

"They're still serving breakfast. Why don't we get some." Autumn said.

The two walked into the main area where Jason's Charmander was waiting after Nurse Joy looked at him.

He walked over to Jason and followed him to a table where Finn and Emelia were eating breakfast with their pokemon.

"Morning Jason." Emelia said.

They sat down beside them after giving their pokemon some breakfast.

As they ate they heard some other young trainers sitting at a table near them.

"Hurry turn it on!" One said.

The other trainer turned on a tv attached to the ceiling.

"Here we are folks in Celadon city as Kanto champion Ash Ketchum takes on famous Kalos mega evolution expert Alain." A woman said on the tv.

This caught the group's attention, especially Jason, who quickly turned to the tv as he saw his father standing on a battlefield in the Celadon city stadium.

Pikachu was on his shoulder and Charizard in front of him.

Charmander looked on the screen and saw his father standing in front of Ash.

Treecko and Taillow saw him completely ignore his food as he just looked at the screen.

"Treecko?" Treecko asked.

"Char." Charmander said.

The screen also showed another man across the field from Ash, he looked like he was in his early 30s with like skin. Thick black hair and blue eyes with fingerless gloves, a black jacket and pants with boots and a light blue fluffy collar of the jacket that looked like flames.

Also on hair left wrist was some king of band.

In front of him was a large Charizard that had a large metal necklace around his neck.

This Charizard was big but not as big as Ash's Charizard.

"The battle between Kanto Champion Ash Ketchum and Alain will now begin." The ref said.

Not a moment later Alain touched a stone embedded into his wristband as his Charizard began to glow colorful and larger.

When he stopped, his Charizard had mega evolved into Charizard X.

"Woah mega evolution." One of the trainers said.

Neither Ash nor his Charizard flinched.

Ash touched his own mega evolution stone as his own Charizard began to Mega evolve.

The group's pokemon watched closely as the mega evolution was completed and Charizard Y stood their.

Charmander in particular watched closely.

"Charizard Dragon claw!"

Charizard X flew at Charizard Y with incredible speed, but Charizard Y remained where he was.

"Air slash and move up." Ash said.

Charizard Y kicked off the ground and flew from low to high, slashing up from the bottom of Charizard X's claws to his face, avoiding his claws.

Charizard X was hit so hard that he backflipped and landed on his stomach as Alain gave a troubled look.

"Awesome." One of the other trainers said.

Autumn and the others saw the intensity in Jason's face as he watched his father battle.

"Thunder punch!" Alain shouted.

His Charizard X covered his fist in electricity before flying at Charizard Y.

"Seismic toss."

Charizard Y smiled as he quickly flew up and grabbed Charizard X by the insides of his arms.

Charizard X gave a slightly terrified look as Charizard Y held his arms in place and stared into his eyes before hurling him into the ground.

"Geez it's been a while since I've seen you're dad battle Jason. I forgot how good he was." Finn said.

"Charizard Blast burn!"

Charizard X got up and roared as his blue tail flame grew larger and his mouth filled with fire.

"Blast burn." Ash said.

Charizard Y's tail flame grew even larger as he opened his mouth.

"Grauuu!" Charizard Y roared as he and Charizard X simultaneously unleashed their attacks.

Charizard Y's blast burn easily tore through Charizard X's and hit the black and blue Mega Charizard before exploding.

"Charizard!" Alain shouted.

When the smoke cleared his Charizard was on the ground in normal firm with swirly eyes and soot marks all over him.

"Charizard X is unable to battle. The winner is Kanto Champion Ash Ketchum."

The crowd on the tv began to cheer as Charmander watched his father land beside Ash.

"Geez what a short battle." Emelia said.

"That's my dad, making short work of people." Jason said.

He turned back to his food and continued eating.

Autumn and the others were relieved to see Jason remain mostly calm. They were afraid Jason seeing his father battle so well just before his own gym battle would make him upset. But so far he wasn't showing frustration.

Charmander on the other hand was very nervous thinking about just that. Seeing his father in mega form and doing so well. Charmander had often thought about that. Both his parents had mega evolved in front of him. His older brother and sister as well. All of them had such great bonds with their trainers, and while he didn't have a bad relationship with Jason, he knew how much they struggled with their aura bond.

His father had always told him how important that was, and now he wondered if Jason's inability to create a bond between them was his fault.

Later that day they went to one of the island's beaches where Shauna was waiting for them.

"There you are, I was wondering when you'd get here."

"So where is the gym?" Jason asked as she smiled.

She stepped aside revealing rocky path in the water that lead to another rocky island even bigger than the one Jason and Wally had been too.

"We're braving the wave?" Emelia asked.

"No, this path is much safer." Shauna said as she lead them down the rocky path and into the caves of the island.

"Why is the gym here?" Jason asked.

"Brawley built a secret base out here when he was the gym leader and liked it so much he moved it out here." She said as she lead them into large water filled chamber filled with geysers and a rocky island in the center with a battlefield on it.

"Are those geysers?" Autumn asked.

"Brawley loved the unpredictability of it."

Jason and the others sweat dropped.

Jason and Shauna got onto the rocky island as one of Shauna's students stood across and over them.

"The battle between gym leader Shauna and Challenger Jason is about to begin. This will be a three on three battle and only the challenger will be allowed to substitute pokemon. Trainers choose your pokemon."

Jason and Shauna took out their first pokeballs as Autumn and the others watched from off the island.

Jason took out his first pokeball and hurled it forward as Taillow came out and flew over him.

"A Taillow huh, pretty smart. But we won't let that stop us." Shauna said as she hurled a pokeball forward and a Machop came out.

"Maa." Machop said as he flexed.

"Taillow use Quick attack."

Taillow made several quick movements through the air at Machop.

"Machop use Karate Chop."

As Taillow came in close Machop came forward and slammed his arm across Taillow's face and body, hurling him back.

"Oww!" Taillow grunted in pain.

Jason grit his teeth as Taillow tried to catch himself and Machop sprinted at him.

"Karate chop!" Shauna shouted.

"Maa." Machop said as he leapt up and tried to hit Taillow again.

"Taillow dodge it!" Taillow quickly flew up and narrowly avoided Machop's strike.

"She just keeps attacking him and attacking him." Emelia said.

"That is a strategy some fighting type trainers use." Finn said.

"Knock off."

Machop leapt up and tried to smash Taillow.

"Taillow fly under him and use Wing attack."

Taillow tried to fly under Machop and strike him.

Just before he could, the ground began to shake as a geyser unleashed up and hit Taillow.

"Taillow!" Taillow shouted as the geyser carried him away.

"Hold on Taillow!" Jason shouted.

Autumn watched closely and intently as Taillow tried to fly out of it.

"Machop use Karate chop!" As soon as Machop landed he leapt up at Taillow.

"Fly over him and use Wing attack."

Taillow flew up at an angle until he was behind Machop then smashed his wings into Machop's back, making him stable forward.

"Gotcha!"

"Yes." Autumn said.

"Not bad." Shauna said as Machop regained his footing and faced Taillow.

"Machop use Knock off."

Machop leapt up and at Taillow with his arms up.

"Dodge it!" Jason shouted.

Taillow narrowly avoided Machop's attack as he leapt up and smashed the ground causing it to crack.

"Knock off!".

Machop quickly leapt back up and slammed his arms into Taillow , hurling him back into a piece of stalagmite.

"Hold on Taillow!" Jason shouted as the ground started to shake.

"Perfect." Shauna said as a geyser burst under Machop, hurling him at Taillow.

Jason tried to think of something that would help him.

"Attack the source!"

"Taillow quick attack into the water."

Taillow quickly hurled himself forward and into the water. Despite the heat of the water, Taillow endured and was propelled forward incredibly fast at Machop.

"Wing attack!"

Taillow burst out of the water and slammed his wings into Machop, hurling him into some stalagmite.

When he rolled over, Machop was unconscious.

"Machop is unable to battle."

"Alright great work Taillow."

"Taillow!"

"Yes." Autumn said.

"Hmm, not a bad start. Machop return. My next pokemon will provide you a much greater challenge. Go Hariyama!"

A large Hariyama came out and stood in a fighting stance in front of Shauna.

"Wow that's one big pokemon." Autumn said as Finn took a picture of him.

"Hariyama use sand attack."

Hariyama dug his hands into the ground and began furiously unleashing a barrage of sand into the air at Taillow.

"Taillow blow it away!"

Taillow tried to blow the sand away but there was too much coming to quickly and he was overwhelmed, furiously coughing.

"Arm thrust."

Hariyama leapt up with his right arm back before slamming it into Taillow, plowing him into the ground with incredible force.

When Hariyama got up Taillow's eyes were swirly.

"Taillow is unable to battle." The ref said.

"Jason's down one pokemon." Emelia said concerned.

"He's still in this fight." Autumn said.

"Taillow return, you fought well. Ok we'll match strength with Agility." Jason said as he took out his next pokeball.

"I choose you Treecko!"

"Treecko!" Treecko shouted as he came out and landed in front of Jason with his hand on the ground and his bandana on.

"A Treecko? Well I suppose you could have chosen worse. Sand attack!"

Hariyama tried to unleash another massive sand barrage as Treecko relied himself to move and Jason was about to call out instruction.

Just before he could, the ground began to shake as a geyser shout out in front of Treecko, absorbing all the sand.

Jason and Treecko smiled as Autumn felt relieved.

"Hariyama use Arm thrust."

Hariyama hurled himself forward and easily through the geyser with his arm up.

"Dodge and use Bullet seed."

Treecko leapt up and avoided the strike before blasting Hariyama with bullet seed.

As the seeds racked across Hariyama, they seemed to annoy him more than hurt him.

Hariyama held up his large hands to block the attacks.

"Knock off."

Hariyama leapt up as Treecko was still in the air.

"Wait for it. Wait for it." Jason said as Hariyama got closer and his friends nervously watched.

"Now use Slam off his head!"

Treecko slammed his tail across Hariyama's head propelling him down and away from the Knock off.

" Whew." Jason said as Treecko and Hariyama landed on the ground.

"Attack attack attack, that's how we fight! Arm thrust!" Hariyama rushed forward with both his arms held back.

"Agility with Slam on his legs."

When Hariyama reached Treecko he quickly moved under him and slammed his tail into his legs. Hariyama lost his footing and tumbled across the ground.

That was when the ground shook again and a geyser shout out from under Hariyama, hurling him up and over Treecko.

"Look out!" Jason shouted.

Shauna smiled as Hariyama flew over Treecko.

Close combat.

Treecko tried to move as the Geyser carried Hariyama closer to him.

"Bullet seed!"

Treecko blasted Hariyama as he flew at him but it wasn't enough. Hariyama landed on Treecko before unleashing a furry of hard strikes.

"Treecko!" Jason shouted.

When Hariyama got up Treecko was unconscious with swirly eyes.

"Oh no." Autumn said.

"Treecko is unable to battle."

Hariyama's legs began to wobble as his vision got blurry and his fatigue finally caught up with him.

"Hariyama?" Shauna asked before the large pokemon fell over with swirly eyes.

"Hariyama is unable to battle."

"Well looks like it's down to one on one." Finn said.

"This will be exciting then" Emelia said.

Autumn watched closely as Jason and Shauna returned their pokemon.

"Rest up Treecko. Alright it all comes down to this. I choose you Charmander!"

Charmander came out and growled at Shauna.

"Char!"

"Aww what a cute little Charmander." Shauna said as Charmander and Jason gave irritated expressions.

Shauna took out her next pokeball.

"Time to end this battle. Go Medicham!" Shauna shouted as her fierce Medicham came out and stood in a fighting stance.

"That Medicham looks tough." Finn said.

"Charmander can beat het. I know he can." Autumn said.

"Charmander use Flamethrower!"

"Psychock!"

"Charmander!" Charmander roared as he unleashed a large jet of fire at the same time Medicham's eyes glowed red and she unleashed a blast of psychic energy that crashed into the Flamethrower and forced it back.

"Charmander Metal claw!"

"Thunder punch."

Charmander quickly turned his claws metal before bringing them up an blocking the rest of the pyshock with them.

Just then, Medicham reached Charmander and leapt up , kicking his arms away before slamming her electrified fist into his face, hurling him back.

Jason grit his teeth as Charmander tried to get up while Medicham ran right at him.

"Flamethrower aim for her legs." Jason said hoping if her could wear down her legs, she would be less versatile.

As soon as he unleashed a blast of fire, the ground began to shake as a geyser shot up and extinguished the fire.

"Oh come on!" Jason said as Charmander also gave a frustrated look.

"Those geysers are more a nuisance to Jason than a help." Finn said.

Moments later Medicham flew through the water with her leg out and slammed into Charmander's chest.

Charmander felt the wind get knocked out of him.

"Hit I'm again!" Medicham sprinted forward with her leg held out to use Low sweep .

"Charmander use Metal Claw and your tail!"

Charmander leapt up and swiped his tail across Medicham's chest, knocking her off balance before he slashed her in the back with Metal claw.

"He got her." Autumn said with some excitement.

"Not enough Pyschock."

Despite being hit. Medicham quickly caught herself and turned around, blasting Charmander with Psychock, hurling him onto his back and continued to do so as he struggled to get up.

"Oh no." Emelia said.

"This might be it for Charmander." Finn said.

"Come on." Autumn said.

Jason grit his teeth as he watched Charmander continue to get blasted and cried out in pain.

Another great failure, another pokemon he had let down and could not connect.

"No." Jason said as he looked back up at Charmander.

" _You can get up. I know you can."_ Jason said as he reached out to Charmander with his aura.

He used his determination and his devotion to Charmander.

He felt a strange sensation in his aura, something he had never felt before. Charmander felt the same. He felt Charmander's aura inside his own and suddenly felt all of Charmander's thoughts, feelings, and memories. He could feel the pain Charmander was in, but also his determination and devotion.

At the same time Charmander could feel Jason's thoughts, emotions, memories, and all the same. Jason's aura came onto him and he saw his own aura inside Charmander as well as Charmander's aura inside his own.

That was when he realized what had happened, he and Charmander had created an aura connection. They actually did it.

Jason felt an overwhelming feeling of joy and excitement, for years he had tried to do just this, and now he had finally done it. It was like Autumn said, he was trying to hard, it came to him when he was doing something else.

He also noticed something else though. He noticed that Charmander had an unusual amount of dragon energy in him now.

Charmander felt revitalized by Jason's presence and the dragon energy inside him. He felt more alive than he had ever felt before, Jason felt this inside Charmander as well.

Charmander got up and started to glow white.

"Wait Charmander you're." Jason said in amazement.

"He's actually evolving." Emelia said as she and Autumn watched in amazement.

Finn quickly took a picture as Shauna and Medicham gave impressed looks.

When the glowing stopped Charmander had evolved into a Charmeleon.

"Woah a Charmeleon." Autumn said as she opened her pokedex.

" _Charmeleon, the Flame Pokemon and the evolved form of Charmander. Charmeleon knocks down opponents with its tail, then defeats them using razor-sharp claws."_

When Autumn looked at the picture of Charmeleon on the pokedex and Jason's Charmeleon, she noticed something was a little off.

Jason noticed this too.

For some reason Charmeleon's features, such as his jaws, his body, claws, legs, and tails, looked like like a traditional lizard, and more dragon like. With fangs coming out of his mouth. More powerful looking claws, and legs with more muscle tone in them.

Jason wasn't quite sure what this meant, but he had more important things to worry about.

With his evolution, Charmeleon was able to break free of the Psychock.

" Don't let him attack! Use Thunder punch!"

Medicham sprinted forward and leapt up with her first sparked with electricity.

"Metal claw!"

Charmeleon tried to turn his claws metal, but something else happened. The metal on his claws melted away into blueish green energy that made his claws glow and grow larger. Jason felt dragon energy inside his claws instead of steel.

"Woah, you learned dragon claw." Jason said. Somehow, Charmeleon had learned Dragon claw so quickly.

Charmeleon held his claws over his body and absorbed the incoming punch easily before pushing back and forcing Medicham into the air.

Psychock!"

"Flamethrower!"

"Char!" Charmeleon roared as his tail flame grew larger and had hints of greenish blue in it.

A massive jet of fire flew from his mouth with hints of dragon energy in it that easily tore through the psyshock and crashed into Medicham, hurling her back and across the island.

A massive geyser shout in front of her.

"Dragon claw!"

Charmeleon burst through the water with his claws out as Medicham gave a terrified expression.

"Char!" Charmeleon shouted as he landed on her and slashes across her face and body.

When he stood over her, Medicham's eyes were swirly.

"Medicham is unable to battle. The winner is trainer Jason."

"We won! We won our second gym badge!" Jason shouted.

"Char!" Charmeleon shouted in victory before running over to Jason and hugged him.

"Yes! Jason did it!"

"Alright!" Finn shouted.

"Hmm, Medicham return." Shauna said before she walked over to Jason.

"Alright you're pretty good. I guess I should have figured this after you managed to brave the wave." Shauna said.

Jason was about to speak when the ground shook and a geyser shout out in between the 3. Making Jason, Charmeleon, and Shauna all jump back.

"Maybe we should get off this island." Jason said.

"Right." Shauna said as they all sweat dropped.

Once they were back on the mainland, Shauna gave Jason a badge shaped like a blue boxing glove.

"Your knuckle badge."

Jason took it and showed it to his pokemon.

"We did it guys." Jason said.

"Taillow!"

"Treecko!"

"Char!"

Autum and the others smiled.

"That's too badges down Jason, 6 more to go."

Later that night at the pokemon center as Finn was developing his pictures and Emelia did her hair. Autumn was in her room with Torchic and Silcoon.

"H'mm, maybe we could."

She heard a knock on the door.

"Come in."

The door opened and Jason walked in.

"Oh Jason." She said as he walked in.

"I just wanted to thank you for what you said to me. During the battle, just before Charmeleon evolved. We actually opened up an aura connection."

"Wow, congratulations. That such great news."

She said before Jason wrapped his arms around her and hugged her so tight he lifted her off the ground.

Autumn couldn't believe it, her face instantly shot red.

Jason put her down , but kept his hands on her shoulders.

"I'm sorry, it's just you can't imagine how big this is for me and Charmander. I've dreamed of it for years and now we've finally done it."

Autumn didn't say anything, she just gave a dazed expression with her face blushing.

"Autumn?" He asked.

"Huh!? Oh yeah, I'm really happy for you." She said trying not to look embarrassed.

"So again thank you." He said before he left and Autumn blushed again.

When the door shut she smiled.

"I may have a chance after all." She said as Torchic and Silcoon smiled and laughed a little.

Later that night Jason watched as his pokemon ate their dinner. He watched Charmeleon in particular.

With his new aura connection to Charmeleon he felt just about everything Charmeleon was. But he also felt an unusual amount of dragon energy inside him for a Charmeleon.

He realized that maybe he should ask her father about it, after all he did want him to know he finally made an aura connection to one of his pokemon.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _So Jason has his second gym badge, he's created an aura connection, and Charmander has evolved_

 _I'm sure you guys probably have some questions, please ask them via PM_

 _So until next time , please review, comment, suggest, or ask(via PM)_


	15. Chapter 15

Ch 15

 _It was midday and Circe was riding a Rapidash with her Sceptile close behind them._

 _Riding beside her were Leo, Cole, and Malik._

 _"How much father until we reach the third army?" Leo asked._

 _"At least a few days at this slugma pace we're going at." Malik said._

 _"We can't ride the Rapidash too hard Malik."_

 _Cole turned to him._

 _"How can you treat them as if they're not alive?" He asked before Malik gave him a very fierce and irritated look._

 _As Cole and his Blaziken looked away._

 _"These Rapidash aren't stupid, they should know how important it is we reach the third army and assassinate their general."_

 _"But we can't get there if they pass out." Circe said as she rubbed her hand against the Rapidash she was riding as he panted heavily._

 _"We can't stop now!" Malik insisted._

 _"We will." Circe said._

 _The 4 horses stopped and as their riders got off, they dropped to the ground , quickly falling asleep._

 _"We're wasting time here." Malik said._

 _"I don't mind." Leo said as he took out the pieces of his prototype weapon and began working._

 _Cole got out some records and began writing as Circe and her Sceptile began scaling a tree to get a good readout of the area._

 _As Sceptile scaled the tree, Jason noticed something about him he had overlooked before._

 _Sceptile seemed to look different than the average Sceptiles he had seen before. He had more dragon like features. Like Charmeleon did._

 _As she did this, Malik and his Gallade did the same._

 _When they came down they noticed Cole and Blaziken writing and walked over to them._

 _"What are you doing?"_

 _Cole turned to him._

 _"I'm doing record keeping for the brotherhood."_

 _"Aren't you going to synch up with the aura of the area too?"_

 _"Well, we have a lot of work." He started before Malik kicked the papers out of his hands and grabbed Cole by his robe and lifted him up to his face as Cole gave a terrified expression._

 _Blaziken tried to get up, but Gallade used psychic energy to keep him down._

 _"You're aura guardians. Start acting like it." Malik said as he pushed him to the ground._

 _Malik and his Blaziken quickly got up and went over to a tree before scaling it with their parkour and acrobatic abilities._

 _Circe and Sceptile saw this and walked over to Malik with his Gallade beside him._

 _"Why did you do that?" She asked._

 _"It's good for him. Guardians like that disgrace us. We're people of action, any normal person could do what he does. We're the exception, it's our duty to do more than everyone. Change the world for the better." Malik said._

 _"You don't have to so mean to him."_

 _"At least I did''t enable him. I do what is necessary, even if it's not popular." Malik said._

 _"I just love hearing some guardian drama." Leo said as he continued working._

 _Malik glared at him before walking off._

 _A few hours later, the horses were still sleeping and the group was getting ready to go._

 _"We're all packed. We should wake the Rapidash." Leo said._

 _Just before they could Circe heard something with her advanced senses._

 _"Do you heard that?"_

 _Malik and Cole listened closely._

 _"I heard it too." Cole said._

 _Cole walked over to the hillside and saw a woman with cut marks all over her, stumbling up the hill._

 _She looked up at him and reached out her arm._

 _"Help me." She said._

 _Cole rushed over and caught her before she fell and carried her to the others._

 _"She's wounded."_

 _The Circe, Malik, and Cole began using their healing abilities on her until she stopped coughing up blood._

 _"It's ok you're safe now." Circe asked._

 _"What happened?" Leo asked._

 _"My, my village was attacked by Ottomans. All our fighting men were called out to serve in the legions. We were defenseless, they're still there, slaughtering everyone in sight."_

 _Circe and the others couldn't believe it._

 _"How far is your village?"_

 _"Not far." She said._

 _Circe got up._

 _"Let's get over there then and stop them."_

 _"What?" Malik said as he also got up._

 _"We're guardians we protect the innocent. It is our duty."_

 _"We have more important things to do. Saving the empire from destruction."_

 _"You want us to just leave them to die?"_

 _"I'm just saying, if we don't assassinate their general they'll destroy the empire. Think of all the innocents that will die if that happens."_

 _"We have the time, and I'm not leaving them." Circe said as her Sceptile walked up beside her and nodded._

 _"I fight for the people of the empire. I will join you." Leo said._

 _Malik groaned._

 _"Fine, but we make it quick." Malik said as Cole and his Blaziken gave uneasy looks._

 _"Well, maybe we should stay here and keep the Rapidash and this woman safe."_

 _Malik grabbed him again._

 _"This fucking detour is going to cost us enough time as it is. I don't need you making it last longer." Malik said before Circe grabbed his arm and made him let him go._

 _She took Cole by the shoulder and looked into his eyes._

 _"We need to your help Cole, you and Blaziken. Please."_

 _Cole kept shaking._

 _"I'd, we'd rather not."_

 _Circe sighed before she let him go._

 _"Keep this woman and the Rapidash safe." Circe said as Malik gave him an angry look._

 _Leo woke his Rapidash and rode it as the others ran._

 _Eventually they came to a burning town with people and pokemon running in terror as large men wearing colored armor plates and helmets with cam mail coming down._

 _The men wielded swords and maces and had Hippowdon beside them._

 _"I'll move in from the right side." Circe said._

 _"I'll join you." Leo said._

 _"Let's make this quick." Malik said._

 _A young woman was knocked to the ground by a pair of Ottoman soldiers._

 _She kicked and screamed as the pushed her down and began tearing away at her clothing, laughing as her rear end was revealed and she began to sob._

 _A Poochyena saw this and ran up barking, trying to get them to leave the woman alone, only to be nocked aside by one of their Hippowdon._

 _One of the Ottoman's was about to undo his greaves when they heard something._

 _"Fire Blast!"_

 _They turned to see Leo on his Rapidash, with his sword held out._

 _His Rapidash opened her mouth and unleashed a massive symbol shaped blast of fire that smashed into the Hippowdon and hurled him onto his side._

 _Leo rode forward as the two soldiers desperately tried to get their maces up only to have their heads lopped off by Leo as he rode past them._

 _The young woman slowly turned her head to see the corpses of the Ottomans fall to the ground beside their lopped off heads._

 _Her Poochyena came back to her as she picked him up in her arms and ran away from the town._

 _Meanwhile in another part of the street, ten Ottomans were pillaging everyone and thing in sight with Hippowdon helping them._

 _As two darted at a man running with a baby in his arms, they head what sounded like an eagle over them._

 _Circe slammed into the two Ottoman's with an air assassination, plunging her hidden blades into the back of their necks._

 _At the same time Sceptile in Mega Form sprinted across the courtyard, slashing every Ottoman pokemon with Leaf blade._

 _The other Ottoman's tried to surround her , only to have Circe unleash a wave of aura that hurled them back._

 _As they got up, Circe made mince meat of the Ottoman soldiers, like a Charizard Y going through a group of Caterpie._

 _When Circe stood over them, she saw another two Ottomans get cut down by Leo as he rode in._

 _"Let's keep going!" Leo shouted._

 _They continued down another street where they saw twenty dead Ottomans and a few knocked out Hippowdon with Malik and his Mega Gallade standing there._

 _"No need to admire my work. Let's keep going." Malik said._

 _The three continued through the town, cutting down any Ottoman in their path with ease._

 _Finally they reached the town center and fought the last of the Ottomans before Circe saw the Ottoman Officer with a little boy in his arms and a blade to his throat._

 _"Stand down! Or I kill him!" He shouted Circe and the others stopped , but stayed in aggressive stances._

 _"I swear, I'll cut his throat !"_

 _Circe and Sceptile tried to figure out what to do. If they tried to use an aura blast or Bullet seed, he could still kill him before it impacts._

 _Leo gave a very serious expression as he dismounted and took out his weapon prototype._

 _Circe's eyes widened as he aimed it at the Ottoman officer._

 _"I'm going to count to three and if he's still in your hands, you die."_

 _The Ottoman started laughing._

 _"One."_

 _"What is that in your hands? A toy?"_

 _"Two."_

 _"Go ahead, show me what it does."_

 _"Three."_

 _Leo pulled the trigger of the gun and a puff of smoke came from it as a burst of fire came from the end and a very loud banging sound that made many of the villagers jump._

 _Instantly a hole appeared in the Ottoman's helmet with smoke coming out._

 _The Ottoman dropped to the ground as the boy fell down crying._

 _Circe and Sceptile sprinted over picking him up in her arms as Malik turned to Leo._

 _"What is that weapon?"_

 _Leo blew the smoke away and lowered it._

 _"The future of warfare, hopefully."_

* * *

Jason's eyes shot open as he breathed deeply covered in sweat.

He put his hands on his forehead as he tried to calm down. But he never enjoyed those kinds of memories, watching a village get pillaged, people dying, things like that. Still seeing Circe calmed him more than it did Altair, or Vaeron. There was something different about Circe.

"Jason." He heard.

Jason looked over and saw he had woken up Finn.

"Are you ok, you look like you were having a nightmare."

"It wasn't a nightmare. It was a memory of one of my ancestors. "

"Really what happened?"

"Well a town was sacked."

"Oh, that must not have been pleasant to watch."

"Circe stopped them. I'm sorry if I woke you."

"It's alright, I was going to get up soon anyway."

After Finn got up and into their room's shower, Jason looked at the end of his bed.

Charmeleon was fast asleep curled up.

He remembered Circe's dragon like Sceptile and his own Charmeleon who looked more dragon like than most Charmeleon.

He got up and touched Charmeleon's face.

He slowly opened his eyes and saw Jason over him.

"Morning Charmeleon, I was thinking. It's been a while since either of us have seen our dads. Want to talk to them."

"Char." Charmeleon said nodding before he got down and followed Jason over to the phone that was in the room.

Jason also let Treecko and Taillow out of their pokeballs.

He got to the screen and turned it on before putting in his home phone number.

The screen lit up as it said "calling" on it before the screen lit up revealing Ash on the other side with Pikachu on his shoulder.

"Dad."

"Jason, I've been wondering when you'd call us." Ash said.

"I'm sorry, I should have done it sooner."

"Well you're doing it now. I'll go get your mother and brother."

"Actually dad, I was kind of hoping I could just talk to you right now." Ash said as Charmeleon nudged at his foot.

"Oh and Charizard too."

"Why?"

"Well I've made some new friends and they're not all up yet. So I thought I'd call you later today and introduce mom and Alex to them all."

"Well, we'd love to meet them too. Alright I'll go get Charizard." Ash said.

A minute later he came back as Charizard pulled his head in front of the screen.

"I have three pokemon now, Taillow." Jason said as Taillow flew up and landed on his left shoulder.

"Treecko." Jason said as Treecko climbed up and onto Jason's right shoulder.

"And Charmeleon." Jason said as he lifted up Charmeleon in his arms and held him in front of the screen where he saw his father and his father saw him.

Charizard's eyes widened as he saw his son now a Charmeleon.

"Grauu." He growled in a happy/ proud tone.

"Char." Charmeleon growled back.

Although Charizard was happy to see his son evolved, he was disappointed to have missed it.

That was when he, Ash, and Pikachu noticed Charmeleon did not look like his brother or sister did when they evolved into Charmeleons. They noticed his dragon like features.

"You noticed didn't you. That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about." Jason said sweat dropping.

"You see, I tried continuing my training on my own, but it wasn't bearing any fruit. That was when I came across a guardian names Zinnia from the Draconid clan."

This caught Ash's attention. He knew about the Draconid clan and their dragon aura guardians.

"She offered to teach me the way of the dragon aura guardians and well, they seem to work better for me."

"Really." Ash said with interest.

"Yes, I'm able to control my aura like I never was before, my fighting skills have greatly improved, and I even opened up an aura connection with Charmeleon before he evolved." Jason said.

Ash smiled.

"That's wonderful news, I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks, but the thing is, after the connection was made and Charmander evolved during our second gym battle. He looked like this, with the dragon like features, and even has dragon aura in him now."

"Well, that's something I should probably explain to you Jason. Have you noticed that aura guardian pokemon have more muscular and physically impressive features on their bodies than normal pokemon." Ash said.

"Yes, but I always thought it was because guardian training made them physically stronger."

"It does, but it's not the main reason. The main reason is because when an aura bond is created between a guardian and his pokemon, their auras become connected. Thus when they evolve, so does the bond, and the pokemon takes on parts of the features of their connected partner. Since most guardians base their style on Altair's fighting type, they gain fighting like features." Ash said.

"So now that I'm going off the dragon method, he's becoming more dragon like." Jason said as he realized that it made perfect sense, since Circe's Sceptile looked more dragon like.

"I'm glad you were able to find a way to move your training a long. I'm proud of you. You're mother and the others will be happy to hear this." Ash said.

"Grauu." Charizard growled.

"Char."

"Dad, there's also another reason I was interested in the Draconid ways."

"What is it?"

"I've been having vision of one of our ancestors, Circe. The founder of the Draconid guardians."

Ash gave a very confused look.

"What?"

"Circe, why haven't you told me about her ever?" Jason asked.

"Jason I've never had a memory of Circe, neither has Red, your grandfather, or great Grandfather."

"What?" Jason asked.

"I've heard of her, but never had a memory. I had no idea she was one of our ancestors."

"I don't understand, why has she never appeared to you or anyone else?"

"I don't know, it could be because you've spent a prolonged period of time in Hoenn, where she lived. I've only ever been there for a few days at a time."

"Maybe. Anyway, I'll call you again later tonight to talk to mom and Alex" Jason said.

"It was good hearing from you again Jason. I love you."

"I love you too dad."

"Pika."

"Grauu."

"Char."

The screen turned black as Jason got up.

* * *

A few hours later he was with Autumn and the others as they did some training with their pokemon.

"Silicon use String shot." Autumn said as Silcoon covered Marill in silk, holding her in place.

"Tackle." Silicon hurled herself forward and slammed into Marill.

"Marill!" Marill shouted as she was hurled back in front of Emelia.

Taillow had just knocked Wingull out of the sky and Charmeleon had bested Mudkip, as they took a break and watched with their trainers.

"Nice work Autumn, that was a good combo." Jason said as Autumn tried to hide her blushing face.

"Thank you." She said as Silcoon gave a happy expression before she started to glow white.

"Huh?" Autumn said.

"Tor?" Torchic said as he and the others watched.

Silcoon's cast body cracked and split in two as another pokemon came out. A butterfly with two pairs of wings, blue eyes, and many colors on her wings.

"Beautifly." The pokemon said very softly.

Autumn's eyes nearly teared up.

"She evolved, she evolved into Beautifly!" Autumn said as she rushed over and wrapped her arms around her new Beautifly.

"Congratulations." Jason said.

Autumn continued to hug Beautifly.

"This is so great, she evolved before our first contest. Which means we still have time to do some more train." Autumn said.

"When is the contest exactly?" Finn asked.

"Four days."

"Four days, that's plenty of time to come up with a good routine." Emelia said.

"We'll be here to help you do it." Jason said as Autumn smiled.

"Thanks you guys."

A few hours later they were doing some training with her.

Emelia and Finn stopped to give their pokemon a rest but Jason kept going with Autumn.

"Ok try again." Autumn said as Beautifly spun around in the air and unleashed a spinning web of silk from her mouth.

She then tried to blast them with stun spores to make them colorful, but before she could force them away from her they landed on her and tangled her up.

Autumn quickly ran forward and caught her before she hit the ground.

"Aww, well it was a good try." Autumn said as she, Torchic, and Beautifly sweat dropped.

Jason and Charmeleon walked over to them.

"We'll get those off her."

Charmeleon and Torchic used small flames to burn the silk off without harming Beautifly, and Charmeleon used his claws to pull it off her.

"I suppose we still have a few days to get it right." Autumn said.

"I'll be here as long as you need me."

"What about your training with Zinnia." She said trying not to sound irritated thinking about Zinnia.

"That can be done before you even get up, besides you helped me when even she couldn't. If I can help you get ready I will, even if it means less time with Zinnia." Jason said as he put his hand on her shoulder and she blushed a little more.

"Thank you."

"Ok, now if I can make a suggestion, maybe have Beautifly unleash the silk less directly above her, it may increase the time before it hits her." Jason said.

Another few hours passed and Beautifly finally surrounded the area around her in sparkling silk.

"We got it!" Autumn shouted.

"Beautifly!"

"Great work you two." Jason said.

Autumn smiled.

* * *

Later that night, Jason was at the pokemon center with the others in front of a larger phone screen.

On the other side of the screen, was Ash, Pikachu, Alex, and Serena.

"This is Finn, Emelia, and Autumn, Brendan and May's daughter."

"It's an honor to get to speak with the champion of the Kanto region." Finn said almost shaking.

"It's good to finally see the friends of our son." Ash said.

"So how many gym badges do you have so far big brother?" Alex asked.

Jason smiled as he took out his two badges.

"Two."

Alex raised his shoulders.

"Not bad." He said as his Pichu smiled.

"You're father tells me that you're friends know about your little secret." Serena said.

"They do mom."

"It was a bit of a surprise, but we only think better of him." Autumn said.

"It was a bit of a surprise for me too when I found out. But look where we ended up." Serena said before she rested her head on Ash's shoulder.

Autumn blushed a little thinking about what Serena said.

"Now you're not getting yourself into any kind of trouble like your father did on his first journey are you?" Serena asked.

"Define trouble?" Jason said nervously sweat dropping.

Serena shook her head.

"He's too much like you." She said.

"Is that really so bad." Ash said.

"Well I'm glad to see you and your pokemon are doing so well, and thank you for that picture you sent to us." Serena said.

"Picture?" Emelia asked.

"The one Finn took after my first gym battle."

"Right!" Finn said.

"Well if your interest, Diana told me Dustin is going to be in Slateport city in a week or two with Jasmine, in case you wanted to meet up with them." Ash said.

Jason smiled.

"I think I will. Maybe show them my new Dragon abilities."

"Alright stay good luck with the rest of your journey and stay safe Jason. I love you." Serena said.

"I love you too mom." Jason said.

"Try to catch lots of pokemon, I'll be starting soon and you don't want to fall behind." Alex said.

"I won't" Jason said smiling.

The screen turned black.

"Who are Jasmine and Dustin?" Emelia asked.

"Guardian friends of mine." Jason said.

"Well dinner will be served soon, let's get some I'm starving." Finn said.

Elsewhere back in Kanto, Alex went outside with Pichu, and his father to play with the other pokemon while Ash and Serena stayed inside.

"Look at our boy, already has a group of friends, two badges and three pokemon." Ash said.

"I know, and did you see the way that Autumn looked at him." Serena said smiling with her eyes closed.

"What about it?" Ash said.

"You know? What he told you about her earlier with your private call this morning."

"He said she was just his friend." Ash said clearly not picking up what she was putting down.

Serena sighed and shook her head as she smiled.

"Like father, like son. Some things just never change." Serena said before she wrapped her arm around Ash's head and kissed him.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _So yeah not too much happened this chapter, but it's a transition chapter, what can I say_

 _Next chapter will be Autumn's first contest to stay tuned_

 _Also I will note that I have been known to do a lot of fan service when it comes to certain plot points, I am currently considering doing something that may not be well liked by you guys at first, but will be very necessary story wise and worthwhile in the end._

 _I'm still trying to figure out if it will happen or not, but when it does happen I'll let you know and you just have to trust that I'm doing what's best for the story and development._

 _So until next time, please review, comment, suggest, or ask(via pm)_


	16. Chapter 16

Ch 16: First contest

It was late in the morning on Dewford island and Jason was training with Zinnia in the Draconid caves.

Jason and Zinnia were practicing their aura abilities.

Jason's eyes glowed blue green as his hands did the same.

He brought his hand across the air in front of him. A pulse of dragon aura flew across the air at Zinnia as her eyes and hands also glowed green as she smiled and brought her handheld down, slicing through the pulse before sprinting forward and slamming her aura covered fist into Jason, hurling him back.

"Tsk,tsk ,tsk. You still have work to do." Zinnia said.

Jason got back up and came back at Zinnia.

He acrobatically leapt at her, narrowly avoiding a wave of aura she unleashed. He landed behind her as she turned just in time as the aura around her hand formed into claw shaped forms of aura.

She swung them around as Jason lurched to the side and she slashed through a rock where Jason was.

Jason held his hands together as the dragon aura formed again and he unleashed a dragon pulse like beam through the air that Zinnia quickly brought up her aura claws to block.

Upon doing so the aura faded and Zinnia smiled.

"Alright that's more like it." She said as Jason tried to catch his breath.

In the corner, Jason's 3 pokemon were all exhausted from their training as Zinnia's Salamence stood in front of them.

"I think we're good for the day." Zinnia said before she came forward and gave him a peck on his lips, making Jason's face turn red.

Zinnia was certainly more, physical , and intimate than any instructor he had before. Jason felt like she was making advances at him, not being subtle, but strangely enough being subtle about it.

"You're getting use to the dragon style of aura I see."

"I am. It flows a lot easier for me than fighting style aura."

Zinnia took his hand as he get nervous again.

She held it and looked at him before giving a sly smile.

"You're right, I can feel it flowing all through your body." She said as she moved her other hand's fingers across his bare chest as his face turned even redder.

She pulled back and let go of his hand.

"Well, thank you again for doing this for me. I mean you ordered to help a complete stranger. You've helped me like no one has been able to before" Jason said.

Zinnia smiled.

"Jason, you should know that any real guardian, draconid can tell what another person is really like through their aura." She said before she took his hand again.

"I could tell what kind of person you were, are, when I first met your through your aura. I knew then you were someone who deserved to be a guardian. Someone I could get along with and enjoy training." She said before giving him another peck on the lips.

She pulled away as Jason blushed again.

"Well, we've made enough progress for today. I'll let you know the next time we have to train." She said before walking off.

Jason's pokemon saw this and began talking with each other.

Treecko and Taillow were talking about Zinnia while Charmeleon gave a concerned look. He was thinking about someone else, Autumn.

* * *

Later that day Jason was with the others at the pokemon center.

He was eating breakfast with them and their pokemon.

"I can't believe tomorrow is my first pokemon contest." Autumn said sounding very excited.

"I've never actually seen on before, I'm excited too." Emelia said.

"So how is your routine going?" Finn asked.

"Well we've been practicing really hard and I think we have a great chance of winning." She said sounding confident.

"Well be careful, don't forget you will probably be going against people who have been in contests before." Jason said.

"I know, but you we're more than ready. Thanks to your help." She said trying not to blush.

"You know when I was taking pictures on the other side of the island this morning I passed by the contest hall. We could go and check it out if you wanted?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, let's go check it out" Autumn said.

After finishing breakfast, the group and their pokemon left the pokemon center and made their way to the contest hall.

The hall was near the rocky island interior and was mostly white with a grey roof and several expensive looking windows. There was a large sign on the front with the words contest hall on it.

"Here we are." Autumn said sounding very excited.

Her Beautifly and Torchic also seemed very excited.

They noticed a number of coordinators inside and around the contest hall with many different pokemon.

"Let's check out the inside." Emelia said.

A they went inside they saw the interior of the hall. Jason noticed it wasn't quite as fancy looking as the performance halls that he had been to for his mother's performances.

Finn noticed that there were some coordinators walking inside the auditorium area.

"Look it's the auditorium." Finn said.

They walked inside and saw a large set of seats around a stage.

Autumn gave an inspired look as she looked at the stage.

After heading back outside they noticed a number of the Coordinators practicing their routines.

"Autumn, I don't think we've seen your Beautifly's full routine yet." Emelia said.

"No you haven't. Want to see it?"

"Yeah." Finn said.

"Alright let's do it then." Autumn said.

They went to a more open area on the side of the hall and Autumn did her performance round routine with Beautifly.

"Wow Autumn that was great." Finn said.

"It was beautiful." Emelia said.

"I thought it was too plain." They heard.

Autumn and the others turned to see a young man about there age sitting at a table near the side of the hall.

The young man had thick dark blue hair and green eyes with a grey shirt and sleeveless blue jacket on with light grey pants.

He was sipping on what looked like tea with a Rosellia sitting beside him.

"What did you say?" Autumn said sounding offended.

"It was too simple, if you're thinking of entering the contest with that routine, you'll never made it past the first round."

"That's not very nice to say." Emelia said.

"It's true though. You won't win like that." He said.

Autumn was now very irritated as Jason noticed the boy had a Kalos accent.

"Who are you?" Autumn asked.

"My name is Michael, Michael Mikuri."

"Mikuri? As in Wallace Mikuri?" Emelia asked.

"That's right. I'm the son of Wallace, the greatest Coordinator in the world. I'm also the son of Miette Mikuri, the greatest Kalos performer." He said confidently.

This made Jason raise an eyebrow.

"Greatest Kalos performer. No you're thinking of Serena Ketchum."

"Serena Ketchum, my mom says she's a real salope." he said in Kalos.

Jason gave a very angry look before he went over and grabbed Michael by the collar of his shirt and lifted him up.

"Call my mother a slut again and see what happens." Jason said in Kalos as Michael gave a freaked out expression.

"Look I don't care if you're parents are great performers, you have no right to say my routine is plain and simple. I think it's great, and the judges are going to love it."

After Jason put Michael down he shrugged his jacket.

"Well it was, tomorrow you'll see me and Rosellia and you'll see how a real Coordinator performs." He said before he and his Rosellia walked off.

Autumn gave a very irritated expression.

"What a jerk." Emelia said.

"What did you say to him?" Finn asked.

"He called my mother a slut, and I gave him my opinion on the matter." Jason said.

"I hope I end up facing that guy so I can beat him." Autumn said.

* * *

Later that night Autumn was in her room, Emelia and their pokemon were all fast asleep, but Autumn couldn't.

Despite her confidence earlier, Autumn was now feeling very nervous about the contest tomorrow. She thought about what Michael said and she was now feeling less confident.

She sat up and walked around the pokemon center trying to clear her mind.

Finally when she was in the main room she heard someone from behind her.

"Can't sleep." She turned to see Jason standing there.

"Jason? Why are you up?"

"Well thanks to Zinnia's training I'm able to sense negative aura more easily. I saw something was troubling you. Would this be about the contest?"

"Yes."

"I thought you were pretty confident about it?"

"Michael shook me up a little. Plus what you said, about it being the first one I've ever done." She said sounding very nervous.

"I don't want to mess up for my pokemon's sake. They want to do this too and " She started before Jason put his hands on her shoulders.

"Autumn, forget what I said. I just didn't want you to go in there too confident, but it's better to be a bit confident than to go in with no confidence in yourself." He said.

"But it's my first one?"

"Everyone has a first time. My mom had her first performance, my dad his first gym battle, even Daniel Rian had to start somewhere. This will be the start of something great, and I know you can do well tomorrow Autumn. Just believe in yourself." Jason said as Autumn blushed a little.

"Thank you." She said before hugging him.

The following morning Autumn got up, took a shower, did her hair, and put on her cloths and stared at herself in the mirror. She took a deep breath before opening her eyes again.

"I can do this." She said. She walked out to the main area where the others were waiting for her.

She fed her pokemon before sitting down and having breakfast with the others.

"This is it, my first contest." She said as she ate.

"You're going to do great Autumn." Finn said.

"Yeah show them what you can do." Emelia said.

"Thanks guys, your support is going to help me a lot."

After finishing breakfast, they went over to the contest hall where the other Coordinators were gathering. Autumn had to wait in line to sign in.

"There you are, Ms. Yuki, you're signed in." a woman at the table said as she handed her a contest ID pass.

"You better head to the back room. We'll make sure to get good seats so we have a great view of your performing." Jason said.

Autumn blushed a little.

"Alright, I'll see you guys after the contest.'

Autumn walked into the back changing room where the other Coordinators were waiting and talking with each other.

As Autumn sat down and took out her pokeballs she head someone come up behind her.

"I hope you don't plan on using that little display I saw yesterday."

She turned to see Michael standing there.

She glared at him and turned away, trying to ignore him.

"Ignoring me won't solve your problem. You don't stand a chance against me."

"Leave her alone." Another voice said.

Autumn turned to see a young woman in her twenties with long red hair tied into two large tails on the sides and blue eyes.

Beside her was a Medicham.

"What makes you so sure you'll win this whole thing Michael, if I recall the last time you were in a contest you lost."

Michael scowled at her.

"I won't loose this time." He said before walking off.

The young woman walked over to Autumn and sat down beside her.

"Don't let him get you riled up, he think's just because his parents are skilled he's inherited their abilities. The name's Grace."

"Hello, I'm Autumn."

"Is this your first contest?"

"Yes."

"I can tell, it's alright if you're a little nervous. I remember my first contest, I actually forgot my shoes."

"Which is harder, the preliminary round or the battle round?"

"It depends on the coordinator, for some it's the preliminary, other's the battle. For me, it was my first contest that showed me which I was naturally better at and allowed me to focus my training on the other."

Moments later another man walked into the room.

"Alright listen up the contest is about to start. Everyone we're going on the stage." Autumn and the others followed him onto the stage.

Meanwhile in the auditorium, Jason and the others found good seats on the upper level.

"These should be good." Finn said as they sat down.

The lights dimmed as 3 people stood on the stage. One was Nurse Joy from the local pokemon center. Another was a short man with squinty eyes, like Jason's father's friend Brock, who wore a black suit and tie.

The last was another man in a suit with graying hair and black eyes.

Another woman with short brown hair and a yellow sleeveless jacket and a microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we're all pleased to have you here for the Dewford island contest. Our illustrious judges, the local Nurse Joy, Mr. Contesta and Mr. Sukizo"

The crowd started to cheer as the 3 judges took their seats and the lights show the contestants including Autumn.

"There she is." Emelia said.

The crowd applauded as they saw the Coordinators and their pokemon.

"Today the winner of this contest will leave with this ribbon." She said holding out a small metal medallion with blue ribbons coming out the side.

They saw Michael among the coordinators, as well as a red haired young woman standing beside Autumn.

"The first round will be the performance round. We will see each Coordinator and their pokemon show what they have. It will be up to the judges to determine if they continue on to the battle rounds. So without further ado let's begin."

All but one of the Coordinators and their pokemon left as the remaining Coordinator began their routine with his Treecko.

In the back room Autumn and her Beautifly had to watch Coordinator after Coordinator go, including Grace and Michael. Despite how much she disliked him, Autumn had to admit Michael was good after they saw him and his Rosellia go.

"Ms. Yuki, you're up."

Autumn took a deep breath as she turned to Beautifly.

"Let's go out there and do our best." Beautifly said as Beautifly nodded.

They walked onto the stage as the crowd applauded. She noticed her friends in the crowd , Jason in particular, and she saw him smiling at her.

She took a deep breath before she turned to the judges.

"Let's do this, Beautifly begin!"

"Beautifly." Beautifly said as she aimed her head up and spun around as she shot silk into the air. Once all the silk was there, Beautifly blew stun spores into the silk making it sparkle before she flew up using her wings to unleash wind that guided the movements of the silk.

Autumn remained calm and collected as her Beautifly continued, eventually revealing that she had made the silk into a large pattern with glittering stun spores on it.

"Most impressive."

"I agree." Joy said.

"It's unique."

Finally Beautifly curled her wings in and flew in through the center, coming out sparking.

The crowd applauded as Autumn felt almost overwhelmed by this. Her routine went off without a hitch, and the crowd actually liked it.

"Way to go Autumn!" Jason shouted.

"It went great!" Emelia shouted as Finn took a picture of the finished product.

"A fair routine. I'll give her an eight." Mr. Contesta said.

"A solid eight." Mr. Sukizo said.

"I'll actually give her a nine." Joy said.

Autumn and Beautifly bowed before leaving the stage.

"We did it , we actually did it."

"Don't think you're in the next round yet." She heard as she saw Michael waiting for her.

"That routine was still too plain, even if the crowd gave you a pity applaud."

Autumn ignored him as she walked back and saw Grace.

"Don't listen to him. You did great."

"Thanks Grace, by the way. How many contestants get to go to the next round."

"Four."

"Four!?" Autumn shouted as Beautifly gave a freaked out look.

"Of those four, two make it onto the final round."

"What is the next round like?"

"Well there's battling skill involved, but you still need to look impressive to score points."

After the last two Coordinators went, the 3 Judges began deciding who would continue on.

The woman from earlier stood in the center of the stage with a screen over her.

"Alright we've had many good contestants here today. Unfortunately only four will get to move on. Our judges have made their decision."

Jason and the others watched closely as Autumn clasped her hands together and nervously watched.

The first picture to show up was of Grace.

"Yes." Grace said.

The next was of Michael.

"Naturally."

The third was of a young man with shoulder length purple hair.

Autumn closed her eyes, not able to watch.

The final picture showed Autumn's face.

"She did it!" Emelia shouted.

"Way to go Autumn!" Jason shouted.

"Autumn, you made it." Grace said as Autumn opened her eyes.

"We did it, we actually made it." Autumn said as her Beautifly flew around excited.

"Hmp, beginners luck." Michael said.

"Now the match ups." She said as they revealed Grace was taking on the purple haired Coordinator, and Autumn was facing Michael.

Michael smiled.

"Good, a chance to show you what I've been talking about." Michael said as Autumn tightened her first.

"I'm going to get him." Autumn said.

"Don't let your frustration with him cloud your judgement."

"Right." Autumn said.

* * *

A few minutes later she was on one side of the stage while Michael was on the other.

"This round will pit the two Coordinators against each other in a stylish battle. More stylish move combinations will make your opponents loose points. A knockout will win you the round instantly. Whoever has more points by the end of five minutes wins."

In front of Autumn was her Torchic, while Michael had a Vibrava.

"Let the round begin."

"Alright Vibrava use Rock slide with Bug buzz."

The Vibrava flew up and unleashed a barrage of rocks before using Bug Buzz to reflect for them, creating a good display as the attacks came at Torchic.

"Torchic dodge it!"

Torchic franticly ran around narrowly avoiding each part of the attack.

That was when Jason and the others noticed her points were still going down.

"Hey the attack didn't hit but she's still loosing points." Emelia said.

"I guess the display and the fact that Torchic is just running around." Finn said.

"Come on Autumn, get in there." Jason said.

"Torchic try Sand attack with Ember."

"Tor!" Torchic shouted as he used his feet to throw sand into the air at Vibrava before opening his beak and blasting it with fire, making it sparkle.

"Blow it back."

Vibrava used his wings to blow the sparkling sand back into Torchic, making him roll across the battlefield as her points went down even more.

"Come on." Autumn said as Torchic tried to get back up.

"Let's use Bulldoze with Supersonic." Vibrava unleashed a powerful seismic movement as he also unleashed supersonic waves overtop it.

Torchic's eyes widened as he saw the attack just before it hit him and hurled him back.

"Torchic!"

Autumn's points went down exponentially when the timer ran out.

"That's it folks, this match up is over. The winner is Michael."

"I told you, that you were out of your league. Here's the proof." Michael said as Autumn and Torchic gave very disappointed looks.

"She, she lost." Emelia said as Jason looked down at Autumn.

Autumn reached down and picked up Torchic in her arms before walking off the stage.

She got into the locker room as tears started to come down her eyes.

Torchic looked up and saw this.

She heard someone come up to her.

"I don't want to talk Grace."

"Not even to me?" She looked up and saw Jason standing there.

"Autumn I can feel how hard this is on you. But everyone looses at some point, you have to move forward and learn from this."

"It's not just the fact that I lost, it was loosing to him. I didn't even take away any of his points, he was right. I'm out of my league." She said as she fell into his arms.

Jason held her up and tried to comfort her.

"You have to stay positive Autumn, you can only get better from here."

"No I." She started before Jason took her by the shoulders and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Do not let that prick get in your head! You are an amazing, kind, caring, active, and beautiful young woman. He can't take that from you, now you can move past this and you will." Jason said as Autumn blushed.

"Beautiful, did he call me Beautiful." She said to herself.

After leaving the room, she went to the audience where she watched Grace beat the purple haired coordinator and then faced Michael.

Michael had a very confident expression on his face as he faced Grace.

"Here we have it folks, the final round of the Dewford contest between Grace and Michael will now begin."

Vibrava was in front of Michael as a Shiftry was in front of Grace.

"Begin." The timer started.

"Vibrava use Rock slide with Bug Buzz."

The Vibrava flew up and unleashed a furry of rocks while also unleashing a pulse of waves around the rocks.

"Shiftry use Bounce with Seed bomb."

Shiftry leapt up high and unleashed several explosive seeds around the rocks, hitting them in a strategic matter. The explosions allowed him to move higher and create a display of his own, while destroying Vibrava's and knocking him off balance from the explosions.

Michael's points went down.

"Vibrava use Sand tomb and Supersonic."

Vibrava whipped up a thick sandstorm before screeching out supersonic blasts that created 3 distinct paths through the sand around Shiftry as he almost hit the ground and shook him up.

Now Grace lost some points.

Despite this she smiled.

"Tailwind."

Shiftry brought his arms back and spun around, creating a sizable wind that forced all of the sand back into Vibrava, making struggle in the air.

Michael grit his teeth as he saw his points go down again.

"Go Grace!" Autumn shouted.

"Vibrava Rock slide and Earth Power." Vibrava unleashed a series of rocks as he also unleashed a powerful seismic wave. The seismic wave knocked the rocks around in a pattern like manner as Shiftry tried to acrobatically avoid the rocks before one knocked him off balance and he was hit by the Bulldoze.

Grace lost even more points.

"We're not out of this yet. Hurricane and Leaf storm."

Shiftry leapt up and unleashed a furious storm of leaves and wind that easily cut apart the rocks into pebbles and carried them along with the leaves as they crashed into Vibrava.

Michael's points dropped past the halfway mark.

That was when the clocked hit zero.

Grace and Michael both looked at the scores and saw Grace was ahead.

"It's over, the winner is Grace."

"Yes! We won!" Grace shouted as her Shiftry gave a very happy expression.

"No!" Michael shouted.

"Yes she won!" Autumn shouted.

Several minutes later, the woman with the microphone handed Grace the ribbon as the crowd cheered.

Autumn met with Grace outside the contest hall following the closing of the contest.

"Congratulations." Autumn said.

"My third ribbon, excellent. Good luck Autumn, I know you'll do much better next time." Grace said as Autumn nodded.

They parted ways as Autumn and the others walked back to the pokemon center.

Autumn walked close by Jason and tried not to blush around him.

"I need to tell him how I feel. I need to." She said.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _So this was my first contest since I wrote Return to Hoenn years ago._

 _Let me know what you thought of it._

 _Also on another note if I have not answered your questions via PM it usually means I don't want to spoil something story wise_

 _Not too much more to say,_

 _So until next time, please review, comment, suggest, or ask(via pm)_


	17. Chapter 17

_Author's note:_

 _Very important that you read the author's note at the end_

* * *

CH 17: Advances

 _It was nighttime in Hoenn and at the base of a large valley were thousands of Ottoman soldiers inside their camp. On the other side of the valley were 12 legions of Byzantine legionaries also in camp._

 _Inside the Ottoman camp the soldiers were doing various things. Some were sparing, some oiling their armor, some carrying supplies, preparing weapons, dragging wounded men to the medical tents._

 _There were thousands of tents and hundreds of small bonfires with men and support pokemon eating around them or resting._

 _An Ottoman soldier was eating some meat when he no longer felt hungry. He tossed the rest to a Luxray near him who quickly snatched it._

 _"What are you doing! Get moving you imbecile!" He heard behind him to see a pair of soldiers trying to move some barrels with weapons and paper in them as a Janissary and his Bronzong yelled at them._

 _"Listen to those janissaries, they treat us like dirt. Just because their the elite and officers, they think their better people than us." One soldier said._

 _"Shh, don't speak to loud, they aren't afraid to make examples out of men who speak ill of them."_

 _"I swear during the last time we fought I saw one's eyes glowing red and him moving objects without touching them. Like he was a psychic pokemon."_

 _"You're crazy."_

 _"No he's not. I saw two janissaries doing something like that last week."_

 _"I just can't believe we were dragged all the way to Hoenn. I want to go home."_

 _"At least we're winning."_

 _"I don't care about taking Hoenn, I won't benefit from it. Only our esteemed Sultan and his nobles will. "_

 _"Be careful the janissaries will hear us."_

 _"Have you heard from anyone in the 3rd Topcu?"_

 _"I think they went to sack a local town."_

 _"That was days ago. They should have been back by now."_

 _"Maybe those old stories about the protectors of Hoenn are true. Maybe they're dead."_

 _"It serves them right, that entire unit is a group of pislik."_

 _"They're not the only ones."_

 _The janissary from earlier walked through a ally of tents when his psychic abilities alerted him to something. He turned just in time to see a hooded figure leap into him and plunge a black hidden blade into his chest while covering his mouth with her hand as the janissary was hurled into the ground._

 _At the same time a Sceptile leapt out and slashed across him with leaf blade. He fell over unconscious as the guardian and her Sceptile dragged the bodies out of sight then carefully and stealthily made their way through the camp._

 _Occasionally their path would be blocked by a janissary, only for them to silently assassinate them and drag them out of sight._

 _Finally they made their way to an expensive looking tent._

 _Inside the tent was a janissary wearing finer robes, armor and some jewels._

 _He had a pair of sleeping Alakazams in the tent as he looked at a map of the area and used his psychic powers to move pens around the map and make marks._

 _That was then he felt something with his psychic powers._

 _He looked around but saw nothing, yet he still felt it._

 _He nervously woke his pokemon and drew his swords._

 _"Who's there?"_

 _He began to sweat nervously as he used his psychic powers to lift up another two swords when he saw someone walk into the tent._

 _"Ahh!" He shouted as he psychically hurled two of the swords forward._

 _"General we." He heard before the two swords impaled the man who entered._

 _That was when he realized it was a janissary._

 _"Whew." He said sweat dropping._

 _He turned around as his eyes widened when he saw an aura guardian and a Mega Sceptile._

 _Before he could even fully react, she plunged her hidden blades into his stomach and the Mega Sceptile slashed his two Alakazam with Leaf blade._

 _Circe guided the dying man onto the ground as he looked up at her face._

 _"You killed me, I can't believe I let this happen. I'm the finest general in the Ottoman army, killed by an aura guardian Assassin."_

 _"Looks like your plans to take Constantinople are over Templar."_

 _"Ha ha ha, my army still lives, even without me my Lieutenants will have the means to take the city and crush your precious Byzantine empire once and for all."_

 _"12 legions still stand in the way of that and I intend to make sure that your army never reaches the city. Plus I've just cut the head of the Seviper"_

 _"We'll see. No matter how many times you think you destroy us, we rise again. Cut off one head, two more take its place." The Templar general said before he died._

 _"Then I'll cut off this heads too." Circe said as she got up._

 _"Alright let's get out of here." She said before she heard something from outside._

 _"What the?"_

 _They walked outside to see the entire camp scrambling as there were dozens of fires and explosions across the camps._

 _"Fire! Fire!"_

 _Circe and Sceptile watched in terror as they saw several men on fire._

 _"Our Buizel and FLoatzel are unconscious!"_

 _"Find some Oran berries wake them up!"_

 _Circe and Sceptile had no love for Ottomans, but this was a horrible sight._

 _It did ,however, provide a distraction and allowed them to escape the camp._

 _She made her way across the valley to the Byzantine army camp where she was allowed in by the Byzantine Legionary sentries._

 _She made her way to Leo's tent where he and Cole were waiting._

 _"Circe you're safe!" Cole said when he noticed the troubled look on her face and her Sceptile's._

 _"Circe are you alright? What happened?"_

 _Circe and Sceptile walked up to them._

 _"Their general's dead, but someone did something terrible." She said before she noticed Malik was missing._

 _"Wait where's Malik?"_

 _She turned when she saw him and his Gallade walk in._

 _"I assume you were successful." He said when she realized what happened._

 _"You, you set those fires!"_

 _"I know, no need to thank me."_

 _"Thank you! What were you thinking!?"_

 _"I provided you with a distraction and caused chaos in their camp. Killed who knows how many."_

 _"We were there for the General! A templar, not to kill as many Ottomans as possible."_

 _"They're our enemy."_

 _"The templars are our enemy!"_

 _"I'm with Malik on this, get those dammed Ottomans." Leo said._

 _"Those men could have had families, children, we should only kill them if we have to. They probably don't want to be here either." Circe said._

 _"She's right. Reduka would want us to end this with as little violence as possible." Cole said._

 _Malik glared at him with a threatening look._

 _"This will end sooner, as soon as they are dead. Don't question my methods." He said as he walked out with his Gallade._

 _Circe turned to Cole and put her hand on his shoulder._

 _"Thank's for backing me up."_

 _"No need to thank me. You were right."_

 _Circe turned to Leo._

 _"You can't blame me for hating them. I've seen the horrors the Ottomans commit, whether or not the Templars at the front doesn't matter to men like me."_

 _"I understand, but it still isn't right. I want this to end quickly and painlessly, that's why I'm giving you this." Circe said as she took out a large golden scale shaped artifact._

 _Cole and his Blaziken's eyes widened as they saw it._

 _"It that?"_

 _Circe nodded._

 _"I saw your weapon end that Ottoman quickly and painlessly. I want you to perfect it. Whenever your working on it, hold this." She said as Leo took it._

 _As soon as he touched the golden scale he felt knowledge and wisdom enter his mind like he had never felt before._

 _He had to put it down to avoid being overwhelmed._

Jason's eyes shot open as he began breathing deeply.

Later that morning he was in the caves with Zinnia as their pokemon battled.

"Salamence use Dragon tail." Salamence hurled his tail at Treecko only for him to acrobatically leap out of the way.

Salamence quickly brought his tail back and slammed at Treecko only for him to narrowly avoid it as he lurched back.

"Dragon pulse."

"Jump and use Slam!" Jason shouted as he reached out to Treecko with his aura.

Treecko leapt up as high as he could, narrowly avoiding the blast of dragon energy before he began to glow greenish blue as he came down at Salamence's head and slammed his tail onto the top.

Salamence only seemed bothered rather than hurt by this , but Jason and Treecko felt the same connection that Jason and Charmeleon felt when he evolved.

Jason felt every bit of Treecko''s true self and aura as Treecko felt Jason's.

Zinnia and her Salamence smiled.

"Looks like you opened up another aura connection." Treecko ran over and leapt into Jason's arms.

"I think we've done enough for today. I'll contact you the next time we need to train."

"Wait Zinnia." Jason said.

She turned back to him.

"You know I think you should meat my friends. Because's you've only met Autumn, and I'd love for you to meet the others."

"I don't know."

"Come on they'll love you." Jason said.

Zinnia paused for a moment.

"Alright, why not."

Elsewhere at the pokemon center Autumn and Emelia were walking down the hall together towards the main area where Finn was sitting at a table with his Mudkip beside him and his Wingull on the table in front of him.

They saw him with two piles of pictures.

"Morning Finn." Autumn said.

"Morning guys."

"What are you doing?"

"Just sorting out some pictures, the ones I got of pokemon on the island, and the one's of Wingull." He said sweat dropping.

"Have you seen Jason?" Autumn asked.

"I think he went to train with Zinnia."

Autumn sighed as Emelia put her hand on her shoulder.

"Relax I'm sure he'll be back soon."

Several minutes later the doors to the pokemon center opened as they saw Jason walk in with none other than Zinnia beside him.

Autumn gave a irritated look as she saw them.

"Uh who is that?" Finn said.

"Guys, this is my teacher Zinnia."

"Hello." She said.

Finn and Emelia approached her.

"Hello, nice to meet you. I'm Emelia."

"Finn."

"I'm Zinnia, a Draconid aura guardian and Jason's teacher." She said.

"Jason's told us a lot about you."

"Has he now." She said before Autumn noticed her holding Jason's hand.

She tightened his fist and tried to contain her anger.

She sat down among them at a table.

"So where are you from Zinnia?" Emelia asked.

"I was born in Blackthorn city Jhoto and raised in the Draconid clan. About a year ago I came here to learn more about our origins. So I cam here, unfortunately I found out about the civil war. So team aqua offered to help me, but I turned them down, considering they have more important things to do."

"So you aren't helping them." Autumn said trying not to sound spiteful.

"It's not my business. I'm here to help the Draconid clan, though I'd personally have to side with Team Aqua."

"Jason seems a lot calmer since her started training with you." Finn said.

"I got rid a lot of his frustration." She said rubbing his shoulder as Autumn tried to calm herself again.

"The dragon guardian ways are much easier for me." Jason said.

"What are you going to do when you're done training Jason?" Autumn asked.

"I actually don't know. Maybe he can help me figure it out." Zinnia said.

"Well what happens when we leave tomorrow?" Emelia asked.

"I can follow you guys closely and appear when I need to." Zinnia said.

Later that night she was up while the others were asleep.

Her Torchic saw her looking out the window with an irritated expression.

"Dragon girl, thinks she can just take Jason like that." She said sighing.

"Tor." She heard before she turned and saw Torchic standing there.

"Oh hey Torchic."

"Torchic."

"I can't sleep, seeing that girl fondle all over Jason like that. Thinking about her being with him half the day."

"Tor." Autumn sighed.

"I don't know, maybe I just need to tell him. I had a group of crazy magma grunts try to get me. Telling Jason how I feel can't be that much harder."

"Torchic!" Torchic said.

"Alright, tomorrow after he's done training with her, I tell him.

The next morning Jason walked into the caves where he saw Zinnia in a brown cloak with dragon scales on it.

"There you are, get ready to spar." She said as Jason took off his shirt.

Jason then saw Zinnia take off the cloak revealing she was not wearing her normal sparring attire. She was wearing a much more revealing top made of worn down brown cloth with the chest area having much more revealed.

Her bottom was made of the same worn down cloth and was quite small, yet seemly loose and low.

Aside from those two articles of clothing, the rest of her body was completely exposed.

Jason's face became as red as an infernape's head flame as he also shook.

"Alright let's start sparing."

Jason didn't respond.

She gave a sly smile.

"Is something wrong?"

"What? Uh no?" Jason said nervously.

"Good let's get started."

Zinnia came at Jason with several fast strikes as he blocked each one before she got closer and his mind began to wonder as his attention shifted to her body.

As this happened she was able to move in and slam his chest three times , forcing him back as he grunted.

"Were you paying attention?"

"I was!" He almost shouted as she gave another sly smile.

This time Jason came at her using incredibly fast and powerful strikes, Zinnia was able to block them but was moved back. Jason eventually caught her arm and turned her around so she was bent forward with her back facing him, giving him an opening.

However, he did not exploit this as once again he was distracted. This time noticing that her bottom was brought down so low that several inches of her rear end was exposed. His face turned red again as he shook.

Zinnia smiled as she brought he leg up and kicked him forcing him back.

"You're distracted, but by what?"

That was when Jason realized what she was doing, she was testing his focus. It was all a ruse for the training.

They both came at each other blocking and exchanging strikes before Jason grabbed the inside of her arms and held them in place as their faces were pulled close together.

Zinnia gave one more sly smile before moving her head forward and kissing him.

Once again Jason lost focus as she locked her foot behind his and forced him onto the ground as she held him down with her palm on his chest.

"You failed."

"You distracted me."

"In a real fight there will be a lot of distractions, as a guardian you need to be able to focus past them. Besides if you were distracted it means you're attracted to me."

Jason's face shot red again.

"I, I."

Zinnia laughed.

"It's alright, I'm actually flattered by it." She said as she moved her face closer to his.

"If i'm being honest. I'm quite attracted to you too." She said as she moved her had across his chest and abdomen.

"Wha-what?" Jason said blushing nervously.

"You're an attractive young man Jason, and only a year younger than me. You've got a good heart, and a good aura. I'd be a fool not to be attracted to you." She said before she lowered her face even more and kissed him again.

Jason couldn't believe what was happening.

As Zinnia pulled her head back she moved her hands lower and inside Jason's shorts onto the sides of his waist.

"Wait!" He shouted as he face stayed red.

"Is this right." He started before she put her finger on his lips.

"Are you attracted to me?"

"I , I, I can't deny it. I am attracted to you."

Zinnia smiled.

"Well you're attracted to me, I'm attracted to you. We're a year apart age wise, plus we're both draconid guardians. It sounds like this was meant to be. Come on what do you say dragon boy?" She said as Jason tried to think for a moment.

He turned back to her.

"Alright." He said.

"Great, now I have an excuse to wear this every time we train."

"Wait what?" He said before she lowered her head and kissed him again.

Jason slowly closed his eyes as she did the same. Jason put his arms around her and his hands on her back before she grabbed his hands and moved them lower onto her bottom.

Jason's face shot red again as Zinnia smiled and kept kissing him.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _CURVEBALL!_

 _Yeah I had to do something different from the last books, keep it fresh, that being said please don't freak out over this decision._

 _Also keep in mind just because Ash and Red stayed with the first people they dated doesn't mean Jason will, the big idea is that Jason isn't just like his father._

 _Plus I did all those AutumnXJason moments for a reason, for those of you who know, I hate plot points that don't go anywhere and that will go somewhere :)_

 _So until next time, please review, comment, suggest, or ask(via PM)_


	18. Chapter 18

Ch 18: Shipwreck ahoy

It was midday on Dewford island and Jason was making his way back to the pokemon center.

Inside the pokemon center Autumn was up and anxiously awaiting the return of Jason. Unknown to her, Finn and Emelia were watching from the corner, knowing what she was going to do.

"This is so exciting." Emelia said.

"Shh, we don't want her to know we're here."

A few minutes later Jason walked in.

"Jason!" She said trying to contain herself.

Jason handed his pokeballs to nurse Joy before walking over to her.

"Morning Autumn." He said before noticing her aura was both excited and nervous.

"Is everything alright?" he asked.

"Well, there's something I need to tell you." She said.

"Actually there's something I wanted to tell you guys too." Jason said before Autumn tried not to look irritated.

"Alright." She said.

"Well, when I finished my training with Zinnia this morning and she came onto me." Jason said as Autumn tried not to look irritated.

"And well, I guess I finally returned it."

Autumn almost felt her heart stop.

"What?"

"I guess this means Zinnia and I are dating now?"

Autumn felt her legs grow weak as Finn and Emelia's expression did about faces.

"Oh that's not good." Finn said.

"I mean I guess it was bound to happen, we're both guardians, she's my mentor, and we're attracted to each other."

Autumn tried not to look like she was falling apart.

"Thhat's ….great. I'm happy for you." She said.

Jason could feel Autumn's aura in great distress.

"Autumn, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I just needed to tell you that we found a boat that can take us to Slateport city."

"Um alright." Jason said still a bit concerned for her.

Once Autumn was out of Jason's line of sight, her eyes filled up with tears as she stumbled and tried to move towards her room.

"Oh Autumn, no." Emelia said as she went after her.

Jason walked over but didn't see Autumn.

"Finn?"

"OH! Morning Jason, uh how was training?" He said sweat dropping.

"Actually there was something I needed to tell you." He said as he went over him and Zinnia.

Inside their room , Autumn was crying with Emelia's arms wrapped around her friend.

"Shh, shh, it's ok Autumn. It's ok."

"How could I have waited so long? I let him fall into her arms, why didn't I just tell him when I had the chance?" She said.

"It's not the end of the world Autumn. You'll move on from this."

"I don't know if I will Emelia."

* * *

Forty minutes later they were on a small boat driving through the water on route 106.

Autumn was sitting alone in a corner as Jason watched with the others.

"Ok something seriously wrong with her, Emelia you talked to her, what's going on?"

Emelia tried to think of an excuse.

"Well, she's still a bit choked up about loosing the contest."

"What? But she seemed fine when I last talked to her?"

"I guess she just, uh relapsed." Emelia said sweat dropping.

"Let me talk to her." Jason said.

"Jason, I think she just need to be alone right now." Finn said.

Jason felt the sadness and grief in Autumn's aura, this wasn't the same he felt when she had lost the contest. He wasn't convinced about Emelia was right.

As time passed, Finn, Jason, and Emelia were looking over the side of the boat at the water pokemon. Finn trying to take some pictures as his Wingull came out and flew around.

Emelia noticed the driver of the boat was being unusually quite.

He had not said a word since they got on the boat and kept the same empty expression.

Jason then began to notice the air begin to get more foggy.

"Woah is that fog?" Emelia said.

"Aww, I can't get a good picture." Finn said as Wingull flew back to them.

Autumn noticed this as well, and also noticed that the man was taking them slightly to the left.

Jason noticed this as well and realized he had been doing it for hours.

He turned to him.

"Hey what's going on?"

The driver didn't speak.

"What is he doing?"

Autumn then noticed the water get shallower and large rocks ahead of them as they entered an area filled basically surrounded by the massive rocks.

That was then they all saw it. A massive ocean liner half sunk and being kept halfway above water by the rocks and shallows.

"It's a shipwreck." Finn said.

On the side of the ship was the name S.S. Cactus.

"Hey I've heard of the S.S. Cactus. It was an ocean liner that got caught in a tropical storm and wrecked near this area. The crew and passengers abandoned ship and were rescued by a naval vessel but the ship was never found." Emelia said.

"What are you doing?" Finn said as the driver of the boat drove right up next to it. He parked the boat next to a makeshift dock welded tot he side that lead to a set of stairs leading to the deck.

When the man stopped, he turned off the engine and walked out in front of them.

"Get on the ship." He said.

"What?" Emelia asked.

The man took out an electric baton.

"Now."

Jason stepped forward with a determined look.

"Make us."

The man tried to club them with his baton only to have Jason come forward and knock his arm aside with his forearm, then slam his fist into the man's face just before slamming his left knee into his stomach. As the man bent over, Jason slammed his right foot into the man's face, hurling him backwards and off the boat into the water.

"Ok now I'm scared." Finn said.

"Let's get out of here." Emelia said.

Jason hurried back over to the controls to see the keys were gone. He rushed over to the side where he saw the unconscious man floating in the water and the key's sinking.

"Finn the keys!"

"What do I do?"

"Mudkip!"

"Oh right. Go Mudkip!"

Mudkip came out and looked up at Finn.

"Mudkip hurry get those keys!"

Mudkip looked over the side and saw the keys. He jumped into the water and saw after the keys. A minute later he came back up with nothing in his mouth.

"Mud." He said shaking his head.

"Well that's just great." Jason said.

"Maybe we could swim back." Finn said.

"Autumn what do you think?" Emelia asked.

Autumn stayed silent in the corner.

Emelia sweat dropped.

Jason walked back over to the controls but saw no radio.

"No radio. Maybe this ship has one. We should look onboard." Jason said.

"But isn't that where he wanted us to go. What if he has friends?" Finn asked.

"We move quickly and carefully." Jason said.

Finn returned Mudkip before he and Emelia walked onto the welded on ramp. Jason was about to follow when he saw Autumn still in the corner of the boat.

Jason walked over and knelt down beside her.

"Autumn, we can't stay here."

"I don't feel like stumbling around an abandoned ship right now Jason."

"Autumn, I don't know what's going on with you. But you need to snap yourself out of it, at least until we're safe. Can you do that, please for me."

Autumn looked into Jason's eyes and sighed before she got up.

"Let's find a radio then." She got up and walked with him up the stairs onto the main deck.

The ship had been worn down, the desk floor creaked, parts were broken with large holes in the walls and floor.

"This place gives me the creeps." Emelia said with the fog around them.

As they made their way across the deck Jason used his advanced sense of hearing, heard movement around them.

He grew suspicious and used his aura vision to see what was around him. He saw red auras in humanoid form moving towards them from inside the ship.

"Guys, I think we have company." Jason said as he stopped them.

Moments later a pair of team Magma grunts jumped out from a corner in front of them with electric batons in hand and a pair of Zubat beside them.

"There they are, attack!"

The two grunts and their Zubat came forward.

Jason quickly let Treecko out of his pokeball.

"Bullet seed and slam!"

Treecko leapt up as he opened his mouth and blasted the two Zubat with bullets before slamming them both to the side with his tail.

At the same time, Jason came forward knocking the right grunt's arm aside as he locked his foot under his and swept him off the ground before grabbing the other one's arm and then pulled it aside before slamming his other first into the man's face, knocking him over the railing and sending him tumbling into the water below.

As the other man tried to get up Emelia delivered a powerful kick to his face, knocking him out.

"So I'm guessing the driver was one of them." Finn said.

"We need to get out of here." Emelia said.

That was when Jason saw another 6 grunts running at them from the other direction.

"Run!" Jason said.

The 4 and Treecko sprinted across the deck as the grunts and their pokemon followed.

As Emelia ran across a part of the deck , the weakened floor cracked and broke apart, causing Emelia to fall through the deck.

"Ahh!" She screamed as Finn tried to grab her but was pulled down as well.

"Finn! Emelia!" Autumn shouted.

They were soon out of sight.

The grunts kept running at them as Jason took a deep breath. His eyes glowed greenish blue as he unleashed a beam like pulse forward that crashed into the first two grunts, knocking them down and making the others stumble down too.

"Now we fight."

"So confident." Another voice said. Jason looked up and saw another man jump down with a Sableye beside him.

The man had red armor and a hood on. When he hit the deck, he let out hidden blades as his eyes glowed blue and is hands as well.

"Want to try me, boy." he said as Jason sweat dropped.

"Run." Jason said as he turned.

He and Autumn tried to run inside the ship through a hallway.

Autumn was able to get inside, but Jason was knocked back with Treecko by an aura blast.

Autumn tried to get back to him, but a trio of Magma grunts came at her .

"Run!" Jason shouted.

Despite how much she wanted to help him, Autumn listened to Jason and ran further inside.

Jason and Treecko got back up as the Sableye used Shadow ball and knocked Treecko back onto the ground as the Magma guardian tried to slash at him with his hidden blades.

Jason used his agility to avoid the blades, but the Magma guardian was faster, he hit Jason with his elbows and feet, delivering a few blows.

Jason got the wind knocked out of him before behind hurled back by an aura sphere.

"My man in Dewford told me you were there, the one who found the box. You've causes us lot's of trouble, and now I'm going to put an end to it."

He said as he tried to run forward and assassinate him at the same time his Sableeyes prepared to use shadow claw on Treecko who was beside him.

Jason then remembered how week the floor was.

He grabbed Treecko.

"Hang on!"

He took a deep breath and covered his hand in arms before smashing the ground with it, causing it to fracture and break apart.

The two fell through the hole with Treecko in his arms.

The Magma guardian and his Sableye saw this and looked down.

Jason quickly got up with Treecko and ran down the dark hallway of the ship interior.

The guardian and his Sableye leapt down and looked around but couldn't see Jason.

"You can't hide from me boy." He said as his eyes glowed blue and he used aura vision before smiling.

"There you are."

* * *

In another section of the ship, Emelia was helping Finn walk down the hallway. His leg had been hurt as he hit the ground.

"How do we keep finding ourselves in these situations?" Finn asked.

"I don't know, but despite the fact that they're coming after us, I find these situations a little exciting." Emelia said.

"I'd find it a bit better if I hadn't hurt my leg."

"Cheer up, soon we'll be with the others, we'll find a radio, and get out of here." Emelia said.

Eventually the two found a old fancy restaurant.

"Hungry?" Finn joked before they both heard laughing.

Despite his hurt leg, Emelia was able to help Finn get down behind a booth.

They slowly looked up to see a pair of Magma grunts with two Zubat that looked very dizzy as one flew around sporadically and the other flapped on a table as he lay down.

The two grunts each had a glass bottle in their hands, one had a bottle of whine, the other champagne.

"Ha ha ha, you know how much this costs?"

"How much?"

"800 dollars man, 800. They just left it here with the others."

"I can't believe we get to be based on this bonded luxury liner. Beats those idiots who have to camp out in forests. We get all this to ourselves." The other said as he drank some more from the bottle of champagne.

The first grunt tilted his bottle over as the Zubat on the table reached up and sipped out of it.

"They're drunk?"

"Apparently so are the Zubat."

"We need to get out of here. Sneak around or fight?" Finn asked.

Emelia gave a determined smile.

"Fight."

"I like that idea." Finn said.

They took out their pokeballs, letting out Wingull and Marill.

"I'll take care of the Zubat."

"I'll get the grunts."

"Wingull use Wing attack!"

"Marill Water gun."

Wingull quickly flew over and smashed the dizzy Zubats with his wings.

At the same Marill blasted the two drunk grunts with water, knocking them over onto he ground. As they tried to get up their bottled landed on their heads , knocking them out.

Emelia helped Finn get up and walked to the other side of the restaurant and out.

Elsewhere Autumn was running away from the grunts as fast as she could. Beside her was her Torchic.

"Did we loose them?" She asked.

"Chic." Torchic said panting.

Autumn sat down as Torchic did the same.

They had hidden in a room and sat on the room's bed.

Despite her situation, she still couldn't get the idea of Jason and Zinnia out of her head. She wanted to hate Zinnia, she wanted to hate her so badly. But she just couldn't, she wasn't a bad woman, she didn't seem mean to Jason, or disrespectful to him. She also couldn't blame him for liking him either.

She sighed.

"I guess I can't blame him for liking her either. It's not like I came out and told him, she's an attractive girl. This is my own fault and I have to accept that." Autumn said.

"I heard something."

She heard as she and her Torchic gave terrified expressions.

"They're in here!" One shouted as he tried to kick the door down.

Autumn's fear grew as Torchic leapt into her arms and buried his head into her stomach in fear.

"We're coming for you and your little Torchic girlie." One shouted as he used a fire-ax to smash the door down.

Upon seeing the AX Autumn's fear was so immense that she felt something inside her. Something she had felt before in the Petalburgs woods.

Torchic saw her eyes glow red as a red symbol glowed on her exposed stomach and arms.

Torchic now looked terrified again as she got up and the men ran in until they saw her.

"What the?"

Moments late the first grunt was hurled through the wall, another was hurled through another part of the wall and the last was hurled through the doorway.

He saw Autumn with the ax in her hand and screamed as she hurled the ax at him.

The Ax hit the wall less than an inch above his head as he felt his pants grow wet and then fainted from fear.

Autumn swiped her arm across the air unleashing a wave of energy that knocked out the 3 Zubat.

Torchic watched in fear when he saw her eyes return to normal and his trainer stumbled around looking lightheaded.

Torchic quickly came over and tried to help her.

* * *

Elsewhere Jason and his Treecko continued to run down the halls with the Magma guardian after them.

Jason knew he could see him with his aura vision so he had to keep running.

That was when he felt the ground shift beneath him. The floor broke beneath them again, Jason grabbed Treecko as they fell down through another floor.

Instead of hitting the ground, they crashed into a large portion filled with water.

The two quickly came up gasping for breath.

"Ok, that's not so bad." Jason said.

"Treecko."

The two thought they were safe until they felt the water move beneath them.

"HUh?"

"Ko?"

That is when Jason used his aura vision and saw what was in the water.

He sweat dropped.

"Oh boy."

They were lifted up and out of the water by a massive Gyarados by his head.

The two gave terrified expressions as they saw the massive serpent's eyes stare into their's.

"Grouu!" He roared.

Treecko sweat dropped as he told Jason what the Gyarados said via their aura connection.

"He wants us out of his home."

"Look!" They heard above them.

They turned to see 4 magma grunts on a walkway above the water.

"Oh no." Another grunt said as they saw the Gyarados.

The Gyarados growled at the grunts before roaring as he unleashed a massive Hyperbeam at the grunts and their pokemon. Jason and Treecko held onto Gyarados tightly as he blasted the men through the side of the ship and out into the ocean.

He then turned his eyes to Jason and Treecko.

"Ok, think Jason, think."

The Gyarados shook his head about, trying to force them off.

Finally they were hurled near a railing. Jason grabbed the rail and pulled himself up with Treecko.

The two tried to run for the door but the Gyarados blasted it with Dragon pulse.

The Gyarados roared as he blasted at the walkway and Jason with Treecko.

"Treecko!" Treecko said saying they should fight.

"Are you sure?" Jason said.

"Treecko!"

"Alright use Bullet seed!"

"Ko!" Treecko shouted as he leapt up and blasted the massive serpent with bullet seeds.

Upon doing so the Gyarados looked irritated and blasted at him with Hyper beam.

"Agility!"

Treecko quickly leapt out of the way as the Hyper beam tore through the walkway and the hull.

"Bullet seed."

Treecko blasted Gyarados again, making him even madder.

"Slam!"

Treecko leapt off the wail as the Gyarados unleashed a Hydro pump just below Treecko.

Treecko slammed his tail into Gyarados's head.

Upon doing so, Gyarados was able to blast him with Dragon pulse and hurled him back into a wall.

"Treecko!" Jason shouted feeling his pokemon's pain.

As Treecko struggled to get up he began to glow green, as Jason felt his power grow.

"Overgrow, alright we can do this!"

The Gyarados roared as he unleashed another dragon pulse.

Treecko leapt out of the way with great agility, avoiding another Hydro pump as well.

"Giga drain!"

Treecko leapt off the rails and drained Gyarados's energy as he felt his own replenish.

The Gyarados's head hit the water from fatigue of the super effective attack, but slowly got back up as Treecko kicked off him and landed back on the rails.

Jason took out a diveball.

"Pokeball go!" He shouted as he hurled it down at the Gyarados.

The massive serpent was sent inside. The pokeball shook in the water before sparkling.

"Alright we caught him." Jason said.

Moments later Treecko began to glow white and grow larger.

Jason aw and felt this as he turned to see his pokemon evolve.

"Treecko! You're evolving!" He shouted.

When it stopped, he saw his Treecko was now a large Grovyle with a twig in his mouth.

"Grovyle." He said smiling.

Jason noticed that just like with Charmeleon, Grovyle had more dragon like features on him than a normal Grovyle.

After retrieving the pokeball he tried to use his aura vision to find the others, that was when he saw another aura.

"Oh no."

He lurched back as the Magma guardian lunged at him with his hidden blades out.

His Sableye unleashed Shadow ball and Grovyle narrowly leapt over it.

Jason and Grovyle were forced back further and further to the outer deck as the Magma guardian kept up the attack.

As he came forward Jason tried to knock the man's arm aside and slam his foot into the man's calf, only to have him move his leg back. Still Jason was able to smash his palm across the man's face only to have the man smash his elbow across his face.

Jason stumbled backwards, despite his improvements in his hand to hand combat abilities, this man was still a fully trained guardian. He had landed a few hits but was still outmatched and had no weapons, while the man had his hidden blades.

If he continued fighting, he would loose.

He tried to cover his hands in aura to make makeshift dragon claws as the man came forward with his hidden blades covered in aura.

Jason tried to stop them, but the aura enhanced blades cut through the aura claws, while Jason was hit by the man's kick and stumbled backwards.

Grovyle was hit by Sableye's Night shade and stumbled backwards, very tired from his fight with Gyarados.

Jason breathed deeply as the magma guardian kept at him.

In another hallway near them, Autumn kept stumbling around. Finally she regained her vision and saw Jason loosing the fight against the magma guardian.

"Oh no." She said.

She wanted to do something, but what. She couldn't attack him, she wasn't a fighter.

That was when she saw the man knock Jason off his feet and prepare his hidden blades.

"NO!" She screamed.

Torchic finally caught up with Autumn when he saw her sprint across the hallway at the Magma guardian.

He was about to come down at Jason when Autumn slammed into him, grabbing his left arm and trying to hold it in place. As she struggled with the man, catching him off guard, she punched him in the face.

This distracted him more than hurt him.

Jason used this opening to get up and delivered a powerful kick to the Magma guardian's face, making him stumble backwards into the railing before unleashing a pulse of greenish blue aura that hurled him over the side.

His Sableye saw this and was distracted allowing, Grovyle to run over and slash across him with Leaf blade, knocking him over the side as well.

"Jason!" She shouted as she ran over and wrapped her arms around him.

"You're safe." She said.

"Geez, thank's Autumn, you basically saved my life there." Jason said.

Autumn almost wept in relief when the two realized they only heard one splash.

"Huh?"

They looked over the side to see the magma guardian using his skills to scale up the side of the ship.

"Oh no." Autumn said.

"Gyarados can help."

"Gyarados?"

Jason hurled his diveball into the ocean as his new massive sea serpent pokemon came out and roared.

Autumn and Torchic looked in disbelief when they saw him.

"Hydro pump!"

"Grou!" Gyarados roared as he saw the Magma guardian then blasted him with a massive jet of water, that hurled him up and over the deck, making him crash through the ceiling and then into a pool of water below.

"You have a Gyarados?"

"I just caught him." Jason said.

Autumn hugged Jason again feeling overwhelmed.

"I'm just so glad you're safe. I saw him come over you with that blade."

"That was incredibly brave what you did Autumn. You're not even a guardian, but you came to me when I was in danger. You're a real friend and I'll never forget that." Jason said as he hugged her back and lifted her up.

Autumn blushed and smiled.

Torchic and Grovyle seemed relieved the danger has passed.

"There you are." They heard behind them.

The two turned to see Finn and Emelia.

"Finn, Emelia, are you guys ok?"

"Finn twisted his ankle but other than that." Emelia said.

"I have a way for us to get out of here." Jason said as he pointed to his Gyarados below.

An hour later, the 4 were ridding on his back as he swam through the water.

"So what's the plan now?" Emelia asked.

"According to the map there's some small islands ahead that aren't uncharted. They'll probably have some people on them that can help us get supplies and direct us to Slateport city." Finn said.

"Alright Gyarados let's head towards the nearest one." Jason said as he rubbed the back of Gyarados's head and used aura to sooth his fatigue from all the fighting.

They heard Gyarados let out some relieving sighs.

Autumn was sitting directly behind Jason with her arms around his waist.

As she stared at him she rested her head agains the back of his shoulder.

"I don't hate Zinnia, but that doesn't mean I can't like Jason. I don't care if he's seeing her, I still want to be with him. There's nothing wrong with that, I won't hinder their relationship, but I won't deny my feeling's either. Who knows, maybe someday we can be together, but that would mean things would have to end between him and Zinnia. Still I can't try to have that happen, that would be wrong. I wouldn't deserve him them." She said to herself before smiling.

"But that won't stop me from wanting you Jason."

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _First thing's first, some of you were under the impression Jason and Zinnia banged at the end of ch 17, they did not._

 _Now for this chapter, the whole gang knows about Zinnia and Jason_

 _Obviously Autumn was upset, but I didn't want her to be unlikable, so she's not going to hate Zinnia just for liking Jason,_

 _Unlike Miette, she isn't doing it just to spite her, and I didn't want Autumn to be like Rachael from friends, trying to break up another relationship for her own desires_

 _SO until next time, please review, comment, suggest, or ask(via pm)_


	19. Chapter 19

Ch 19: Survival means

It was late in the evening on route 106 and the group was still ringing Gyarados as he swam through the water.

Everyone but Jason had fallen asleep, and even Gyarados was getting drowsy.

"Easy there Gyarados, I'm still up with you." Jason said.

Gyarados tried his best to stay awake, but his eyes kept slowly closing, not noticing what was in front of him. But Jason did.

"Gyarados look out!"

The large blue serpent slammed into the side of a shipwreck.

This made him instantly wake up and woke the others up too, Finn nearly falling into the water.

"Woah what happened?" Emelia said.

Gyarados and the others saw the shipwreck with the bow sticking out of the water.

"Woah what's that?" Finn asked.

"It looks like an old shipwreck." Autumn said.

"We must be getting shallower then." Emelia said.

Gyarados kept moving when he and the others noticed another two shipwrecks. These ships looked like they were from the same age as the other one, but had completely different designing as the other one.

As they got further and further they noticed more and more shipwrecks as the water got shallower.

"Geez it's a graveyard of ships." Finn said.

Jason noticed some of the ships had skeletal corpses on them wearing the remnants of armor. Some wore armor similar to that the Ottoman's from his memory wore , and others wore bronze armor chest plates and helmets like Byzantine Legionaries.

Finally a large island came into view ahead of them.

"The island!" Autumn shouted.

Gyarados swam up to the beach and let the group off before Jason returned him to his pokeball.

"Finally land." Finn said.

"Where is the town?" Autumn asked.

"Let's find out." Jason said.

As they walked further ashore, they noticed that alone the island and even into the larger hills were more wrecked ships.

"Wrecked ships on the island too?" Autumn asked.

As they got further into the island they finally came across a small town.

There were still a few people out, but most of the town was fast asleep.

"It looks like the pokemon center is still open." Jason said.

They entered the pokemon center where they saw a Nurse Joy on the phone behind the counter.

"I know. Well there has been a dramatic drop in crime towards pokemon center across Hoenn since word spread of what she did." Joy said before she noticed the group.

"Oh good evening, can I help you?"

"Yeah we need a place to stay and our pokemon need to be looked at." Jason said.

"Oh well we still have plenty of open rooms and I have time to look at your pokemon." Nurse Joy said.

The group placed their pokeballs on the counter as her Chansey took them.

The group sat down on a pair of couches as they waited for Nurse Joy to look at their pokemon.

As a few minutes passed she came back out and placed some keys in front of them.

"Your room keys."

"Thanks Nurse Koy."

"I haven't seen you kids before, are you not from around here?"

"No, we just got here tonight." Jason said.

"What was with all those shipwrecks."

"Well those are the remains of the great battle of Tinia island, back during the Ottoman invasion of Hoenn. The Ottoman's sent in another fleet to bolster the forces they had. The Byzantine only had a small squadron of ships to fight them off. But that was when a freak hurricane came out of no where and smashed both fleets, causing some of the ships to even land on the island itself."

"Woah." Finn said.

"The survivors of the crash included men on both sides and apparently some of the Ottoman Sultan's dancer girls. It seemed like there would be a large battle between the survivors, one one of the Byzantine officers met with the highest ranking Ottoman survivor and they put aside their differences, starting their own settlement here."

"So that's how this town was formed."

"Exactly."

"That's quite an interesting history." Finn said.

The group waited until their pokemon were returned to them before heading to their rooms and getting some much needed sleep.

The following morning Jason woke up before the others. He slowly got up and noticed a note on his nightstand.

"Morning Jason, I see you made it to Tinia island. I arrived this morning and it's time we do some more training. Meet me inside the beach caves and bring all your pokemon sweetie. Zinnia."

Jason was surprised that Zinnia was actually there, and had found him.

He turned himself to the side cracking his back and neck before getting up and picking up his pokeball belt.

Fifteen minutes later he had reached the beach caves and began freerunning across the rocks over the water until he reached a large area of rock where Zinnia was waiting with her Salamence, and Altaria.

She saw Jason and smiled before getting up.

"There you are, I was wondering when you'd get here." She said before wrapping her arms around Jason and giving kiss.

Jason hugged her back.

When they finally withdrew Jason noticed Zinnia was wearing the same skimpy attire she was the last time he saw her.

"I'm already dating you, there's no need to try and seduce me." Jason said before Zinna put on a sly expression and moved her face less than in inch in front of his while also grabbing his shoulders.

Jason's face turned red as she continued to smile.

"Is there ever a wrong time to do so?" She said before kissing him again.

When she withdrew Jason's face was still red.

"Are you at least going to pull up your bottom?"

She turned around so it was facing him.

"Do you really want me too?"

Jason's face stayed red as he said nothing.

"I've got some more news." Jason said as he let out 3 of his pokemon and Zinnia saw Grovyle with his dragon features.

"Awesome Treecko evolved."

"That's not all." Jason said as he took out his dive ball and threw it into the water.

Zinnia and her pokemon saw as Gyarados rose from the water and roared.

Zinnia's eyes lit up.

"A Gyarados! You caught a Gyarados! Awesome! A dragon type."

Gyarados looked down at Zinnia and growled at her.

"He certainly is big." Zinnia said.

Gyarados brought his head down at her trying to snap his jaws around her.

Jason was about to shout at him to stop, but Zinnia quickly moved to the side and then grabbed at the side of Gyarados's neck in a nerve punch, making his head slam into the ground with a shocked expression.

"And very feisty too, tsk, tsk,tsk. You're not going to make a lot of friends acting like that big guy." Zinnia said before she let him go and walked over to Jason.

"Time for some had physical training, dragon style." Zinnia said with a very excited tone.

4 hours passed before they finally stopped.

Jason and his pokemon were gasping for breath and covered in sweat, even Gyarados who was in the water.

"Alright let's take a little break before continuing on to battle training." Zinnia said when she noticed the sweat gleam off Jason's body.

She walked over to him.

"Sweat makes you look good." She said moving her head across his chest.

"How are you not exhausted from that?"

"I'm tired to baby, I just don't show it."

"I just don't like being this sweaty."

Zinnia smiled.

"Alright I can cool you off." She said before pushing Jason into the water.

Jason came up coughing water before Zinnia jumped in next to him.

"Is that better?"

"You tell me." Jason said before he leapt into her, tackling them both underwater before the two wrestled each other in the water.

Elsewhere Autumn and the others were just waking up.

Finn got up and noticed a letter on Jason's bed.

He read it and saw Jason was training with Zinnia.

"Huh, I guess we'll be without Jason today. Poor Autumn, she's not going to take this well."

After showing he met Emelia and Autumn in the main area for breakfast.

"Morning Finn, where's Jason?" Autumn asked.

"He's uh. Spending the day with Zinnia training."

Emelia and Finn braced themselves for Autumn's freak out.

To their surprise, Autumn remained completely calm.

"Well that's that. I guess we'll have to spend the day without him." She said as she continued to eat.

Finn and Emelia were completely surprised by this.

"I guess we will." Emelia said.

"Well, I was thinking maybe we look around the island. See what kind of pokemon are here, I'd love to get some good pictures. "

"That sounds fun, plus Autumn it might not be a bad idea for you to try and catch another pokemon here."

"Another one?"

"Emelia's right, you only have two."

Autumn looked at her two pokeballs and looked at them.

"You've got a point. Maybe I should try to catch more pokemon."

"Well we can do that today." Finn said.

Back in the beach caves, Jason and his pokemon had had some breathing time and were now ready to continue training.

"Let's see what that new Gyarados of yours can do Jason. Altaria you first. Also don't worry about her being too strong for your Gyarados Jason, I just caught her recently like your Gyarados. That way they both get training" Zinnia said as her Altaria flew in front of her.

"Ok let's do this." Jason said as his Gyarados rose his head up out of the water.

"Altaria use Dragon pulse!"

"Gyarados Hydro pump!"

"Group!" Gyarados roared as he opened his mouth and unleashed a massive blast of Water that slammed into the dragon pulse and kept it from moving forward.

"Sky attack!" Zinnia shouted as her Altaria flew herself through the water and slammed into Gyarados's head, forcing him back.

"Nice work. Come on Jason you gotta move."

"We'll move ! Aqua tail into Crunch!"

Gyarados gave a very tenacious look as he hurled his tail up and out of the water in front of Altaria and smashed her back enough for Gyarados snapped his jaws around Altaria's body as hard as he could.

Jason noticed Gyarados shake her around in his mouth in a more savage manner than he normally saw pokemon do.

"Dragon's breath."

Altaria was able to unleash the attack inside Gyarados's mouth and and he quickly groaned in pain as Altaria flew out of his mouth. "

"Make a dragon storm like we practiced." Altaria flew in circles around Gyarados hitting the water with Dragon pulse.

"Hydro pump!"

Gyarados tried to hit Altaria, but the waves make it hard for him to lock on.

"Sky attack." Altaria flew in low and hit Gyarados with Sky attack again.

Gyarados was now completely enraged.

"Dive underwater."

Gyarados dove underwater as Altaria tried to look for Gyarados's shadow.

"Hyper beam!"

The water below Altaria bubbled in heat before a massive beam of energy burst out and crashed into Altaria , hurling her up.

"Tar." She shouted in pain.

"Alright great work Gyarados, finish this with Crunch!"

When Gyarados burst out of the water, his expression now looked more tenacious than Jason had seen him before. He looked feral as he snapped his jaws around Altaria and snarled as he shook her around.

Jason's expression changed as he saw Altaria get mauled when he forced her into the rocks.

"Gyarados stop." Jason said as his other pokemon shouted at him to stop.

Gyarados kept mauling Altaria until Zinnia returned to her pokeball.

"Enough of this." Zinnia said before Salamence flew forward and slammed his claws into Gyarados's neck, pinning him onto the ground.

"I knew he was feisty, but that was too violent." Zinnia said.

"Gyarados why would you do that?" Jason said. He realized that he was too violent with his moves during the fight.

"Battles aren't suppose to be to the death. You're taking it too seriously."

When Salamence let Gyarados go he turned to Jason and roared in his face still looking feral before he moved underwater.

Jason and his pokemon gave concerned expressions before Zinnia walked up to Jason and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Well we know who we have to work with more now." Zinnia said.

Elsewhere, Autumn and the others were hiking up the island's rocky hills.

They encountered a few wild pokemon like Nuzleaf, Wingull, Sandshrew, and Mightyena.

The group had also let their own pokemon out as well.

They walked by several wrecked ships with pokemon living inside.

"No corpses in these one's." Emelia said sounding relieved.

"it looks like they converted these one's into their homes. I don't think they'd want to live with dead bodies." Autumn said.

Finn took some pictures of the pokemon inside the ships.

As they kept moving up the hills, Autumn kept looking for potential pokemon to catch. Still she couldn't find one that seemed right.

That was when they reached the tip of the hill and saw something strange.

Several of the boats had been rearranged in a clever manner, making it look like a makeshift, manner.

"Look at that." Emelia said.

"Oh I am." Finn said as he tried to take a picture before Wingull flew right in front of him.

"Yahh! Wingull!" Finn shouted as Emelia and Autumn laughed a little.

"Let's check it out." Emelia said.

They made their way onto the shipwrecks and noticed things had been gained in a specific manner, there was gathered food, water, and hay beds.

"This almost looks like someone is living here." Emelia said.

Torchic and Autumn looked around when Torchic finally saw it. Another pokemon, it was a round orange rock with 8 yellow spike shaped rocks sticking out around it.

"Woah what is that?!" Autumn said in amazement as she saw it.

" _Solrock, the Meteorite Pokémon. Solrock has the ability to read its opponent's minds. It attacks by rotating quickly while giving off and intense heat."_

"Woah a Solrock! That's a rare pokemon!" Finn said as he quickly took a picture before Wingull could get into the shot.

They saw the Solrock using physic energy to move some wood around when he noticed them.

At the same time Emelia noticed another pokemon floating around.

Thus pokemon was also a rock, in the shape of a crescent with a beak in the center of the crescent and a red eye on each side.

"Look another one!" Emelia shouted.

Autumn turned and opened her pokedex again.

" _Lunatone, the Meteorite Pokémon. Lunatone is believed by some people to have come from outer space. It moves around most actively during full moons and its powerful red eyes instill fear into anyone who beholds them."_

"A Lunatone too! This is my lucky day!" Finn shouted as he quickly took a picture of the Lunatone.

Autumn was amazed at the majesty of the two pokemon as well as their psychic abilities. As was Emelia.

"Tor." Torchic said before he was lifted up by the Solrock's psychic and was stared down for a minute.

The Solrock then put Torchic down before he and Lunatone floated off and out of the shipwreck.

"Wait!" Autumn shouted.

She and Emelia raced to the edge of the wreck as they watched the two pokemon float off.

"Aww, well that's too bad. At least we got to see them."

Autumn and Emelia watched the two pokemon as they floated away.

"Um, Emelia. I think I know what pokemon I want to catch."

"Well that's quite a coincidence. I just found a pokemon I want to catch too." Emelia said.

Back in the cave, Jason and Zinnia were still with Gyarados as Salamence oversaw battle training with Jason's other pokemon.

"Gyarados you can't do what you did. That's not what an aura guardian does." Jason said.

Gyarados growled again as he stared at the water.

"Let's try this again, no overdoing it this time." Zinnia said as her Altaria flew over giving Gyarados an irritated look.

"Take it easy this time." Jason said as Gyarados turned to Altaria.

"Sky attack with Dragon pulse!"

"Swat her down with Aqua tail"

Altaria flew down and blasted the water in front of Gyarados making his body shake and his strike miss as she flew back up and slammed into him with Sky attack.

Once again Gyarados was enraged as he tried to follow Altaria.

"Dive underwater."

Gyarados swam under the water as Altaria flew close to the water.

"Dragon breath." Altaria unleashed dragon energy into the water around Gyarados.

"Hyper beam!"

Gyarados tried to blast Altaria, but the Hyperbeam hit the Dragon's breath and ignited it, causing the water around him to explode.

"Altaria is making a fool out of him." Zinnia said as Altaria smiled.

"Hydro pump off the ceiling, then use Aqua tail!"

Gyarados's head shot out of the water with a feral expression as he blasted the ceiling with a massive jet of water. The water split and crashed around in the air, hitting Altaria and knocking her off balance.

Jason saw the feral expression on his face.

"Oh no."

Gyarados slammed his tail into Altaria extremely hard , hurling her into the ground before he continued to do so mercilessly before blasting her with Hydro pump.

"Gyarados stop!" Jason shouted.

Gyarados roared as he opened up his mouth again and raised his fangs.

"Enough!" Jason shouted as he sprinted over and got between the two.

Gyarados stopped and growled at Jason, continuing his feral expression.

"Enough." Jason said.

Gyarados slowly moved back and lowered his head into the water.

"Hmm, this is troubling. He's not disobedient, just taking it too far." Zinnia said.

Jason thought for a minute before he remembered his father's story about him and his Charizard.

"Maybe I should take Gyarados out and be alone with him for a while." Jason said.

"Not a bad idea. Some one on one might do you two some good. I'll stay here with your pokemon." Zinnia said.

Jason came over to Gyarados's head.

"Let's go out just the two of us to the bay."

Gyarados growled but slowly raised his back up and allowed Jason to get on.

Charmeleon and Grovyle saw this and quickly ran over.

"Char!"

"Grovyle!"

"We'll be back, this has to be just the two of us." Jason said as Gyarados swam out of the cave.

The two gave concerned looks as Taillow flew up between them.

"Taillow!" He said telling them not to worry, Jason knows what he's doing.

The two hoped he was right.

Elsewhere Autumn and Emelia were hiding behind some rocks as they watched the Lunatone and Solrock using their psychic powers on some rocks and wood.

Finn raised his camera when Emelia put her hand on it and pushed it down.

"Finn, you'll scare them off." Emelia said.

"I want the Solrock." Autumn said.

"I want the Lunatone."

"How do we do this? They must be pretty powerful. Can any of our pokemon best them?" Autumn asked.

"Well they are weak to bug and water attacks according to the pokedex." Emelia said.

"Well Beautifly can help then." Autumn said as she let her out.

"Ok Beautifly we're going to try and catch the Solrock."

"Fly." She said nodding.

Emelia also let Marill out.

"The Lunatone, we're going to catch him."

Finally the two pokemon finished with the rocks.

"Now Beautifly use Silver wind!"

"Marill use Water gun!"

Marill and Beautifly quickly came up and unleashed their attacks.

The two psychic rock pokemon saw this.

Solrock got in front as his eyes glowed red and he lifted up rocks in front of them absorbing the blow.

The Lunatone unleashed a Moon blast between the two , bursting and causing them both to fly backwards.

"Beautifly!"

"Marrill!"

The two got up as Lunatone and Solrock turned to leave.

"No! Beautifly use String shot!"

"Marill use Bubblebeam!"

The Lunatone and Solrock turned again before the Solrock used Psychic to catch the String shot and used it to block the bubbles.

At the same time the Lunatone unleashed Psywave into the two.

"Come on." Emelia said.

"Hmm, those two are working in combination. You guys should do the same." Finn said.

The two looked at each other and nodded.

"Let's do this. Beautifly use Gust."

"Marill use Bubblebeam in the gust."

As Beautifly unleashed a gust of air, Marill unleashed bubbles into it.

The Gust accelerated the bubbles and allowed them to hit the two rock psychics before they could stop them.

When they came back. The Lunatone unleashed a Moonblast while Solrock unleashed spinning rocks around it.

"Beautifly use String shot on those rocks."

"Marill use Water gun."

Beautifly used string shots to pull the rocks into the Moonblast, wearing it down before Marill blasted with water gun, tearing it apart before the water crashed into Solrock and Lunatone, knocking them to the ground.

"Now's our chance!" Autumn shouted.

The both took out a pokeball and hurled them forward. Autumn's hitting Solrock as Emelia's hit Lunatone.

The two were sent inside as Autumn and Emelia watched nervously.

Finally the two sparkled revealing they were caught.

"Yes! We did it!" Autumn shouted.

"Alright!" Emelia shouted.

"Congratulations you guys." Finn said.

Autumn quickly picked up her pokeball and smiled as she stared at it.

"I can't wait to show Jason."

Elsewhere, Jason was ridding Gyarados's back as he swam throughout the graveyard of ships.

There was a silence between the two as Gyarados swam around the wreckage.

Jason tried to reach out to him with his aura.

"Gyarados I'm aware of how aggressive you're species naturally is, but you can't enjoy being this violent. I don't want to believe any pokemon enjoys it."

Gyarados said nothing, but Jason felt from his aura that his emotions were changing. He seemed more vulnerable.

"Grouu." Gyarados growled.

Jason had trouble making out what Gyarados was saying, since they had no aura connection. From what he could make out, Gyarados said something about the hardships of living in the ocean where he was. How the other pokemon weren't so kind.

Jason was trying to piece together what he was saying.

"Grouu." Gyarados growled, something about his brother when he and him were Magikarp, and a group of Carvanha lead by a Sharpedo.

Jason put it together.

"Group." Gyarados growled, saying it was survival by any means, show weakness and you die. He vowed that day to never be weak again.

Jason put his hand on the side of Gyarados's neck

"Gyarados, I can only imagine how hard it must have been. But you have to understand, things are different now. You don't have to be this violent, I'm here and I'm going to make sure that no matter what you're not alone. Plus it's not just me, Charmeleon, Grovyle, Tailow. We're a family now."

Gyarados's expression changed again as he thought of all the hardships he had to endure in his life. How many other pokemon he had to fight and maul to keep himself safe. All those years of being alone in that ship, trying to keep himself safe.

He wasn't sure he could let go of an ideal he had held onto since he watched his brother get torn apart by the Sharpedo and Carvanha.

But Jason was different than the other humans he met, as were his pokemon. Grovyle could have kept attacking him back on the ship, but he didn't. Jason could have ordered him to keep going, but he didn't.

He looked down at the water and thought about life not having to be so violent when he battled.

He turned to Jason with a more vulnerable expression as Jason touched the side of his head.

He touched his forehead to the large Sea Serpent's as the water continued to flow around them.

"Grouuu" He growled as he turned his head back to the water, Gyarados couldn't give up the method that kept him alive his entire life just like that.

Jason tried to understand this but sighed.

"Maybe one day." He said to himself.

Later that night Jason was back at the pokemon center with Autumn and the others, giving them the details about Gyarados's tendencies.

Jason also saw their new Lunatone and Solrock.

"Wow, a Lunatone and Solrock, quite rare pokemon. You guys were lucky to find them." Jason said.

"I know." Emelia said.

"They also had a good tag battle. They were in good synch" Finn said.

"Well then, I'm proud of you guys." Jason said as Autumn blushed a little.

"So is there any hope for him?" Emelia asked.

"Well Gyarados's violent tendencies have improved some after he and I had some one on one time. But we still have a ways to go."

"I'm sure you'll be able to tame him sooner or later." Finn said.

"Well it's getting late, we should get to bed." Emelia said.

Finn and Emelia went to their rooms before Jason and Autumn walked together.

"Three pokemon now. That's good."

"It is, but I guess I need to do some training with him."

"I'm always here to help you." Jason said as Autumn blushed a little.

"Thanks Jason."

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _So a few things happened, we see Gyarados's violent tendencies, though are you really too surprised._

 _Autumn and Emelia each have a new pokemon_

 _Now I've been thinking about the future and after this story I may be done with this storyark and possibly done with fanfictions in general, at least for a while_

 _There is an exception, some of you may have heard of the leaked trailer for Pokemon Sun and Moon, now I don't know if this is for a new region or newer versions of X and Y._

 _If it is a new region we can bet the anime will head there eventually._

 _Now if the anime does the stupid formula of Sending Ash there alone with just Pikachu and completely forgetting everything from Kalos, aka Serena, then I'll probably be done as there will be little to inspire me._

 _Now if pokemon takes the smart root and sends him there with Serena, I may be inspired a enough to make a story out of it, or pokemon could do the smartest thing they could do with Ash._

 _Have him be done after Kalos, him and Serena get together, and we see their son/daughter in this new region. Now this would probably be their smartest move as it would give us a fresh start with a character we can still identify , but isn't the same one we've had for the last 20 years._

 _So I'm just going to play this one by ear. Maybe if pokemon doesn't work out I'd consider doing a Star wars Fanfic, but those have a tendency to for awry when I write them._

 _So until next time, please review, comment, suggest, or ask(via PM)_


	20. Chapter 20

Ch 20: Rivalries and training

Jason and the gang were ridding Gyarados's back as he swam through route 109. Unlike route 107 or route 108, the group noticed several swimmers in the water with their water pokemon. Some stopping at small sandbar islands that were al around the route.

"How far are we from Mako island?" Emelia asked.

"If there are this many swimmers we can't be far." Finn said.

As Gyarados kept swimming he accidentally bumped into a school of Carvanha and nearly made the four fall off.

The carvanha all began growling at Gyarados who was never in a mood to be growled at by carvanha.

He began growling back as Jason felt his anger and aggression spike.

"Easy there Gyarados, violence should not be the first course of action." Jason said as he tried to calm him.

Gyarados tried to calm down until two of the carvanha bit his tail.

He then erupted in aggression as he gave a feral expression and unleashed hyper beam all around him, sending all the carvanha flying through the air and away.

Jason and the other four sweat dropped as Gyarados growled before swimming forward again.

After another few minutes they finally saw Mako island ahead of them.

"There it is!" Autumn shouted.

Gyarados swam up to the beach before the others got off and Jason returned him.

"Ok let's get to the pokemon center." Jason said.

As they made their way to the island, they noticed it looked a lot like the last island they were at. A lot of rocky ridges, and hills.

After reaching the pokemon center and getting their pokemon looked at they tried to figure out what to do.

"So what is the plan now?" Emelia asked.

"Well I wanted to do some training for my upcoming contest." Autumn said.

"Well Zinnia did want me to do some training with her today. But I suppose if you want me to help you, I can explain it to her."

"Really!" Autumn said trying not to blush. She then had a realization, if she dragged him away from his training and his girlfriend just so she could have more time with him would be selfish. She was around him all the time, and he had helped her train on the other island too. Not only that but she was around him far more often.

"Actually Jason, you've helped me plenty. I don't want to drag you from your own training." Autumn said.

"Are you sure?" Jason asked.

"I'm sure." Autumn said reluctantly.

"Ok I'll see you guys later." Jason said as he left.

"Well I guess we could help you." Emelia said.

"Nah, I think I can do this on my own. You guys should have your own fun." Autumn said before she walked off.

"Day to ourselves? What do you want to do?" Emelia asked.

"We could see what kind of pokemon are here." Finn said.

"Why not." Emelia said.

* * *

Elsewhere Jason was overlooking a large hole in the side of the rocky side of the island. Below it was an underground rocky water way that came from the ocean.

Jason performed a leap of faith into the water and then came up , swimming further into the save that was lit by glowing gems.

Finally the reached a rocky ground where Zinnia was waiting with her Salamence.

"Fashionably late as usual." She said smiling.

Jason climbed onto the rocky island as Zinnia stepped over to him and kissed him.

"Alright baby, we're doing more aura training today." She said.

Jason let out each of his pokemon.

Gyarados went into the water and saw Zinnia's Altaria beside her Salamence.

The two exchanged heated glances after their previous battles.

"Easy Gyarados." Jason said.

"How has his temper been fairing?"

"Slight improvements." Jason said.

"Well we can work on that today. But first let's see how your Aura is improving." Zinnia started before she quickly unleashed a pulse of aura in front of him. Jason however, was quick to react, and held his arm up as he formed a series of scale shaped aura shields over his arms that absorbed it.

"Not bad." Zinnia said before she acrobatically leapt up over him before landing on the other side and covered her hands in dragon aped aura claws before smashing though the aura scales.

Jason did the same and exchanged blows with Zinnia before she unleashed a pulse of aura in the form of a beam that hit Jason and forced him back.

She acrobatically leapt forward with aura claws on her feet. Jason unleashed a pulse of aura around him that ferried her over him before he leapt up. He then got up and sprinted at Zinnia with his aura claws out.

Zinnia quickly sprung herself up and quickly held his arms in place with her own aura claws.

She smiled.

"Improving, but still not as good as me sweetie." She said kissing him and then sweeping her foot under his, knocking him off his feet.

She slowly got down in front of him as she moved her hands across his abdomen.

"I'm impressed, you take to dragon aura very naturally Jason, it's actually kind of sexy" She said before kissing him and sliding her tongue into his mouth.

" I'm surprised no one in your family has been a Dragon guardian."

"Uh yeah." Jason said.

Her eyebrow raised.

"I can feel your aura, is there something you're not telling me?".

"Ok I didn't want to say this until I knew more about it. But I've been having ancestor memories, of Circe."

Zinnia's eyes lit up.

"You're Circe's descendent! Circe and Altair! This is unbelievable! It almost makes me want to break the vows." She said as she gave a very seductive look.

Jason's face shot red as he nervously sweat dropped.

"Zinnia." He said as she moved her hand towards the waistline of his shorts.

"Zinnia!" He shouted.

* * *

Finn and Emelia were hiking up the hills trying to take in the views.

"This island is amazing. I wish my parents had taken me out to places like this." Emelia said as she, her Marill and Lunatone looked down at the island.

"I've been to islands like this before. You have to go to a lot go places to capture every pokemon on camera." Finn said.

"I can't imagine all the places you have." Emelia started before she noticed Finn had climbed up a large rock formation with Wingull dying around him and Mudkip on his shoulder.

Emelia gave an amazed look.

"How did you do that?"

"When you're a photographer you need to be able to get anywhere for a good shot." Finn said as Emelia smiled.

As Finn kept looking around he saw something in a tree top.

It was a Shiftry moving around, looking like it was practicing martial arts. However, unlike a normal shiftry this one had wood red skin.

"Woah! A Shiny Shiftry! Finn said as he raised his camera.

When he did he heard Finn raise his camera.

"Wingull please no!" He said as Wingull gave a disappointed look before getting out of the shot.

"Get the shot!" Emelia said.

He was about to take the picture when he heard something.

"Huh?"

That was when he saw a large Tropius flying in front of him.

"Huh?" The Tropius unleashed a gust of wind that hurled him, and his pokemon off the rock formation.

"Finn!" Emelia shouted as she saw him tumbled down the formation as Wingull flew after him.

She rushed over and helped him get up.

"What was that about?" Emelia asked as Finn rubbed the back of his head.

"Good job Tropius, he almost took the picture." Another voice said.

Finn knew that voice.

He slowly turned with Emelia to see another young man wearing short-shorts and a green sleeveless shirt. He also had long red shoulder length hair.

"Zane." Finn said gritting his teeth and tightening his firsts.

"Hello Finn."

"Uh Finn who is this?" Emelia asked.

"I am Zane, the greatest pokemon photographer in all of Hoenn."

"What?" Emelia said.

"This is Zane, my old ruthless rival from my hometown."

"Don't tell me you finally got a girlfriend Finn."

"What?" Finn and Emelia said as their faces turned red for a moment.

"No! This is Emelia, my friend."

"That figures."

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to get a picture of that Shiny Shiftry, I've been looking for him for so long now. I couldn't let you get a picture before me." Zane said as he whipped out a very fancy looking camera.

"What?" Finn said.

"Let's go Tropius." Zane said as he climbed onto him and tried to take the picture. However, the Shiftry was gone.

"No way!"

Finn smiled.

"What's wrong? Shiftry gone?"

"Grr, I'll get that picture Finn, and you won't."

"What? Zane I don't care if you get that picture first I just want one." Finn said.

"I know, but I care if you get one." Zane said before his Tropius flew off.

"What a jerk." Emelia said.

"Ok, now I have to get that picture." Finn said.

"I'm right behind you." Emelia said.

The two got up and quickly kept moving up the hills.

* * *

Elsewhere Autumn was training with Solrock and her other pokemon.

"Chick!" Torchic shouted as he tried to scratch an artistic symbol into the side of a tree.

"Pretty good Torchic." Autumn said before turning to Solrock.

"Ok Solrock, want to try it out too?" Autumn said.

"Sol" Solrock said.

He was still getting use to the idea of performing.

"Why don't you try Rock slide with Psychic."

Solrock hurled several rocks into the air before his eyes glowed red and he held them in the air.

"Ok try to make them into a pattern." Autumn said.

Solrock gave a confused look.

"Pattern. You know, it looks like something artistic."

Solrock kept giving a confused look.

"Beautifly."

"Torchic." The two said trying to explain it to him.

Solrock tried to make a pattern, only to have it look extremely sloppy and ugly.

The three sweat dropped.

"Ok we still have some work to do."

Autumn took a stick and made a very artistic pattern in the dirt with a lot of detail.

Torchic and Beautifly gave impressed looks .

"Try to make it look like this." She said.

Solrock tried again but once again made it sloppy.

He gave a frustrated look.

"Fly." Beautifly said making a suggestion.

Solrock nodded then hurled the rocks towards the pattern on the ground trying to use it as an outline, but nearly hitting Autumn in the process.

She dove to the side as Solrock sweat dropped nervously while her other pokemon glared at him.

"Sol."

"Ok, maybe we should try something different then patterns."

* * *

Jason was with Zinnia back in the cave as Charmeleon and Grovyle faced Salamence.

"Salamence use Dragon claw!"

"Charmeleon use Dragon claw, Grovyle use Leaf blade."

Charmeleon leapt up as Grovyle leapt up off him, using him as a spring.

This irritated Charmeleon that he would do that without Jason's instructions. He would have known if there was.

"Dragon pulse!" Salamence blasted Grovyle and hurled him back into Charmeleon.

As Charmeleon got up he gave an irritated look at Grovyle.

"Focus you guys." Jason said as they both quickly turned to Salamence.

"Dragon claw." Zinnia said as Salamence leapt forward and slashed at them.

"Hold her back!"

Charmeleon quickly held hip his dragon claws as Grovyle held his leaf blades up, and blocked the large dragon's claws with Charmeleon.

The two struggled to hold them back, but Grovyle noticed Charmeleon pushing forward.

"Grovyle." He said as he also began pushing forward.

Charmeleon noticed this and glared at Grovyle before pushing forward himself again.

The two kept trying to outdo each other.

"Guys stop!" Jason shouted before Salamence used their unevenness and pushed them aside before flying forward.

"Guys, you can't keep trying to outdo each other. You're both great pokemon." Jason said.

The two growled at each other.

Jason sweat dropped.

Zinnia walked up beside Jason.

"Rivalries between dragons is common, and those two have dragon aura now." She said before moving her head closer to his head.

"Sure you don't want to?"

Jason nearly jumped.

"Yes!"

* * *

Elsewhere Finn and Emelia were still scaling the rocky hills. Finn easily doing so as Emelia struggled.

"Need a hand." Finn said as he helped her up through a tight gap.

"So how did you learn to climb this well. I mean you're not like Jason."

Finn laughed.

"You don't need to be like Jason to be a good climber. I learned from my mom."

"You're mom?"

"She's a rock climbing instructor. Actually how she met my dad." Finn said.

"So what's the real story with you and Zane?" Emelia asked.

Finn sighed.

"It all started when we were kids. We were in second grade and on a class field trip to Fortree city and I was going around the walkways trying to look at pokemon. That was when I found a Vigoroth in a tree and took a picture of him. I wanted to show the others but Zane tripped me and took the picture, claiming he took it."

"How horrible."

"That's not the worst part. Everyone including our teacher believed him, and he even told my teacher I tried to take it from him. Which she also believed and I was in trouble."

"She didn't even hear your side of the story."

"Oh she did, I even showed her that I had a camera and he didn't , but she still believed him."

"What a bitch."

Finn was dumbstruck that he heard Emelia say that. After a moment he actually laughed a little when he heard her say it.

"Thanks, I think."

"Geez if you were my kid I'd given that teacher a piece of my mind."

"Oh my mom did, and then some. Needless to say I ended up in another class. Despite that, Zane got so popular among the other students for that picture that he decided to start following me and stealing every picture I took of pokemon. That was until I learned how to climb really well, then he found taking my pictures a lot harder. So to keep up his popularity he had to start taking pictures on his own. "

"So that's how the rivalry started."

"Pretty much. He's always had to one up me and do whatever it takes to get the picture instead of me."

"Reminds me of this girl I knew back at my mom's school."

"Really, I haven't heard a lot about your school life. Tell me more." Finn said.

"Well her name was Susan, she was the daughter of this rich Kalos Battle Chateau duchess. I remember her well, she had long black hair and green eyes. She always acted like she was better than everyone else and would constantly talk down to anyone else, including me."

"Wow , that's even worse than Zane."

"That's not the worst part. The worse part was her cheating. She would literally cheat off everyone's papers, assignments, assignments, mine usually. I told my mom who tried to have her disciplined, but her rich mom paid off the school and instead of having her disciplined, she was put on the honor roll."

"Wow." Finn said.

"Yeah, my mom was so upset by this she almost quit the school. My dad convinced her not to let one bad student ruin her life's work."

"So I guess both our childhoods were impacted by horrible fellow classmates. Say Susan isn't going around as your rival is she?"

Emelia laughed.

"No, once she finished school she went back to Kalos, quite frankly I hope I never see her again."

"I'd like to never see Zane again. But if today has proven anything to me, I'm not that lucky."

The two laughed a little again as they continued to hike up the rocky hills.

* * *

Elsewhere Autumn was with her pokemon, still trying to train with Solrock.

Autumn, Torchic, and Beautifly slowly raised their heads up as they saw all the flying rocks had stopped as Solrock gave another disappointed look.

"Ok I think it's safe." Autumn said as she and the other two got up.

Solrock continued to look shameful as Autumn put her hand on him.

"It's alright Solrock, maybe we're trying too hard. Or maybe it's because I tried to start you off where Beautifly and Torchic are. I should start you off where they did."

Solrock gave a confused look.

"Try just making a circle." Autumn said.

Solrock took a deep breath before his eyes glowed red and he lifted up several rocks in a circle pattern.

"Good. Now try a circle with a line through it." Autumn said as Solrock did so.

"Tor."

"Fly." Torchic and Beautifly said trying to tell him he was getting better.

Solrock gave a more happy expression.

One by one Solrock's creations got more and more complicated but Autumn had him take it slow.

Finally after two hours Solrock successfully made the the pattern he saw the first time.

"You did it!" Autumn shouted.

"Tor!"

"Beautifly!"

"Solrock!" Solrock shouted with a happy expression before Autumn hugged him.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the rocky hills, Finn and Emelia finally reached the top of the hills.

"Ok here we are." Finn said.

"Now we look from a good vantage point." Emelia said.

The two and their pokemon kept looking around when Marill saw a Shiftry standing on top of a rock pillar practicing martial arts.

"Marill!"

Emelia turned and saw him.

"Finn over here!"

Finn rushed over and saw him.

"Yes!"

"You think Zane already got the picture?"

"I really don't care. I just want the picture." Finn said as he raised his camera.

Just before he could take the picture, a pair of razor leaves crashed into the camera and knocked it to the ground.

"Huh?" The six looked up to see Tropius and Zane flying around.

"Zane!" Finn shouted.

"Sorry Finn, but I can't let you take that picture."

"Zane fine, just take your picture and be on your way."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. It's not just about the picture, it's about making sure you don't get the picture. I'll take my picture once I make sure you can't take yours."

"What?" Emelia said.

"Tropics let's smash his camera, use Razor leaf!"

"Wingull use Wing attack!" Finn shouted.

Wingull quickly flew forward and knocked the leaves aside.

"Tropics use Leaf Tornado."

"Pius!" Tropics shouted as he unleashed a massive storm of leaves.

Wingull was engulfed in the storm and hurled down with swirly eyes.

"Wingull!"

Mudkip got in-between Finn and Torpius.

"Gotcha. Use Air slash!"

"Mudkip Mud shot!"

Mudkip Tried to blast Tropius , only to have Tropius slash through the mud then Mudkip.

"Kip!" Mudkip shouted as he was hurled back.

"Now for the Camera!"

Emelia gave an incredibly angry look at Zane.

"No you don't! Lunatone use Hypnosis!"

Lunatone's eyes glowed red as he hit Tropius with Hypnosis and made him fall asleep.

"What?" Zane said.

Tropius began falling then hit the ground causing Zane to fly forward and go tumbling down the side of the hills.

"Good riddance." Emelia said.

"Thanks Emelia. You don't know how satisfying that is." Finn said as he raised his camera at the Shiftry who seemed oblivious to what had just happened.

Finn lined up the camera and took a picture.

"Finally." He said as he showed it to her.

"Wow it looks great." Emelia said as she held the picture with him.

* * *

Later that night they were at the pokemon center as Finn showed Jason and Autumn the picture.

"Wow it looks great Finn." Autumn said.

"Congratulations." Jason said.

"Well Solrock has his routine down." Autumn said.

"Well we all had reasonable days. Except me, Grovyle and Charmeleon were at it again today. Those two are too competitive with each other. I've still got work to do."

Later that night, Jason as in his room with Finn.

Jason was very tired from training and knew he'd have more in the morning so he was looking forward to a good nights rest.

"Hey Jason, Jason."

"I'm sorry Jason is asleep, please leave a message at the tone."

"Jason, please."

"What Finn."

"Remember how I told you about Zane."

"Yes."

"Well his Tropius blew through my pokemon like they were nothing and well. I guess I haven't been doing much training with them. I was wondering if maybe you'd consider."

"Helping you train them."

"Yeah."

Jason smiled.

"I'd love to Finn."

Finn smiled.

"Thanks man. How can I make it up to you."

"Let me sleep." Jason said as he closed his eyes.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _So more of a development chapter for the characters_

 _Jason's pokemon have a bit of a rivalry, Autumn is preparing for Slateport, and we get some backstory for the OCs_

 _Now recently I have gotten into Young Justice and was already a fan of Teen titans, the real Teen titans not that unholy abomination known as Teen titans go._

 _So as I said before if the pokemon anime makes the horrible mistake of Serena's affection for Ash go no where, or they rinse and repeat the new region with Ash going there without her and getting a whole new cast of characters while completely forgetting Serena, I will likely be done with pokemon fanfictions after this story as I will have no more inspiration to draw upon_

 _However, I may consider doing a Young justice Teen titans crossover, I am already working on a prototype chapter 1. If anyone wants to see it and give me feedback on what you think, PM me._

 _So until next time please review, comment, suggest, or ask(via PM)_


	21. Chapter 21

Ch 21: Where to go from here

 _Circe and Cole walked through the camp of the Byzantine army as the massive army prepared for battle. The men put their greaves and armor on themselves and their support pokemon. Prepared their weapons, and drank whatever water they could. Circe could feel form the aura around them how nervous and unsure they were._

 _"Eight legions, forty thousand men and two thousand support pokemon against Eighty thousand Ottoman soldiers and four thousand support pokemon. This is looking grim." Cole said._

 _"Don't speak to loudly, these men are nervous enough as it is." Circe said._

 _As they continued walking they passed by a group of women wearing leather and chain mail armor with small round wood and bronze shields with backs on their backs filled with javelins._

 _"Harpies, they're really pulling out everything aren't they." Circe said smiling._

 _"Harpies?" Cole asked._

 _"Women soldiers who are master light infantry. They move fast and are excellent Javelin throwers." Circe said._

 _"I suppose the Byzantine have to win this battle otherwise the Ottomans will take Constantinople." Cole said._

 _"That's why we're here, to make sure they win."_

 _They finally reached a large tent with two large men wearing larger bronze armor and violet plumes on their helmets with a pair of armored Blaziken beside them._

 _They moved aside as the two guardians and their pokemon walked inside._

 _Inside the tent they saw a large map of the valley on a table with several Byzantine Generals and Leo standing around it. Also standing around it was an older man who looked like he was in his early 60s with graying hair, and much fancier armor than the others._

 _Malik and a guardian high master were also inside._

 _"You're late." Malik said in a serious tone._

 _"They're fine." The high master said._

 _The two stood around the table with the others._

 _One of the generals pointed at one area of the map._

 _"This is the area we need to defend at all cost. This is how they get to Constantinople, the only way large enough for their army to move. Therefore the bulk of our legions will have to go there and setup a hard defense. Now the natural barriers of the valley will keep them from outflanking us with large troop movements. But there are still rocky pathways narrow enough to moved numbers of infantry around and behind us."_

 _Another general moved his hand around the pathways on the map._

 _"These paths are too narrow for our men to set up formation and block effectively. Which means that our harpies will have to set up above the pathways and rain hell on them from above while our men in the paths do their best. But keep in mind we can only put so many legionaries there since the main opening on our side of the valley is massive and we will need as many as we can get to effectively block it."_

 _"The Ottomans have over Eighty thousand soldiers, these aren't untrained rabble. They are disciplined, armored, and skilled. The sheer weight of their attack could crack some of our lines. We have tried letting them beat against our lines like a wave before, and they almost always find ways to outflank us."_

 _"They will find a hard time outflanking us here. Besides our men are motivated more now then they ever have been before."_

 _"I'm still worried about these path ways. They will likely send their Jannisaries through to lead the way and."_

 _"Enough!" The older man shouted._

 _He turned to Circe and the other guardians._

 _"Can your guardians place themselves in those pathways?"_

 _"We can." Circe said._

 _"Gentlemen, and woman. This is our last stand, if we fail here our empire is destroyed and our people will be subject to the rule of the Ottomans. I will not allow that to happen. Now if we let them beat up against our lines, our men may hold. But my nephew is right, we need to do more than that. So here is the plan." The old man said as he went over the battle strategy._

 _"Any thoughts on my plan?" He said as he finished._

 _None spoke up._

 _"I'm serious, do not be afraid to speak against me."_

 _"We have no problems with it your grace."_

 _"Good, then let's fight off some Ottomans." He said as he and his two bodyguard walked outside._

 _Circe and the others followed as the older man mounted a shiny Rapidash and most of the camp watched him._

 _He looked around and drew his short sword._

 _"Legionaries the enemy is at our doorstep and your Byzantine emperor goes to fight them. Will you follow me!?"_

 _The legionaries and harpies let out a deafening battle cry and began cheering as the emperor and his bodyguard rode through the camp._

 _Leo walked up to Circe._

 _"He certainly inspires devotion."_

 _"It will do good for the soldiers to see their emperor in and among them as they fight." Circe said._

 _"That's my uncle for you. Oh I almost forgot, I finished fixing your hidden blade as you asked." Leo said as he handed it to her._

 _"Oh thank you." Circe said before she noticed the hidden blade was different, something had been added._

 _"What's this?"_

 _Leo smiled._

 _"A gift, for lending me your scale. It has certainly helped my progress with the weapon." Leo said._

 _Circe smiled._

 _"I see, thank you."_

 _Leo walked off to join his cavalrymen as Circe went back to the tent where she saw Malik arguing with the high master._

 _"You cowardly Meowth! I should cut your throat now!" Malik shouted at Cole as the high master held him back._

 _"What's wrong?" Circe asked._

 _"This coward refuses to fight in the battle." Malik said as Circe turned to Cole and his Blaziken._

 _He gave a shameful look._

 _"I just said that I could be of more help in the medical tents, healing injured soldiers."_

 _Circe walked over to him._

 _"Cole, this battle will determine the fate of Hoenn and countless innocent lives. We need everyone we can get, you must fight."_

 _Cole shook his head._

 _"I can't."_

 _"Cole."_

 _"I just can't!"_

 _Circe gave a very disappointed look on her face._

 _"Fine, heal as many wounded men as you can." She said as he walked off._

 _"Why did you let him do that?" Malik asked._

 _"Because" Circe said as she left the tent with her Sceptile._

 _"Because? What does that mean?"_

 _The high master turned._

 _"It means she understands." He said before he walked off._

 _"Understands what?"._

 _Two hours later thousands of Byzantine legionaries and support pokemon marched into the valley entrance and formed several lines in front of the large opening behind them._

 _The legionaries could see the massive Ottoman army as it marched across the valley right at them._

 _The emperor rode near the front line with his guard close and his short sword held high._

 _"Hold your nerve! Hold your ground! Hold them off my brave legionaries! Your emperor stands with you!"_

 _Across the valley the Ottomans began charging at them with support pokemon beside them._

 _In the center of the front Byzantine line was one of the generals who took a deep breath._

 _"Shields!"_

 _All the officers began shouting that command as the entire first line rose their shields._

 _"Ready Javelins!'_

 _The front line raised javelins._

 _The general waited until the charge was close enough._

 _"Fire!"_

 _The entire first line hurled their Javelins forward, thousands of Ottoman infantry were hit and as they fell, they caused others to trip over them. This destroyed the momentum of the charge as the Ottomans were forced to halt then charge again._

 _Finally the Ottomans reached the Byzantine line and attacked their front ranks. The legionaries held their ground as they blocked the blows with their shields and struck back with their short swords. This was effective, but only to a degree._

 _The Ottoman's were far from helpless. Their curved blades gave them some reach and their training was good as well. Several were able to reach back with their sword and cut at the legionaries arms and necks, some sliced at their legs._

 _"Hold the line! Hold the line!" The emperor shouted as one of his guards handed him a javelin before he hurled it into one of the Ottoman's taking his head clean off._

 _As the Ottoman infantry tried to cut their way through the Byzantines, their support pokemon tired to force their way through._

 _However, the Byzantine support pokemon, despite being spread thin, were able to hold their Ottoman pokemon opponents at bay._

 _As this happened hundreds of Ottomans were diverted away from the front line to the narrow pathways that lead around the Byzantines._

 _As they did they encountered small groups of Byzantine legionaries and some harpies._

 _One Ottoman tried to lead the way but was plowed into he ground from a javelin. The others looked up to see harpies and some pokemon above them hurling javelins down at them._

 _Despite the rain of javelins, the Ottoman's pressed on with jannisaries using their psychic abilities to keep the javelins away from themselves only._

 _The Byzantine's on the ground did their best but with the elite and physic jannisaries leading the way , they were not able to stop the ottomans from pushing through._

 _One jannisary cut down a legionary and a harpy as they both tried to attack him._

 _He then turned to his men._

 _"Hurry you dirty Muk, we have work to." He started before he was air assassinated by an aura guardian and his Bronzong was knocked out by a Mega Blaziken._

 _Before the other Janissaries could react another 5 aura guardian leapt down with their pokemon and air assassinated several more jannisaries._

 _A few remaining legionaries on the ground watched as the guardians and their pokemon battled the Ottomans and their Jannisaries with skills like they had never seen before._

 _A Byzantine centurion quickly rallied his men._

 _"Charge!"_

 _The legionaries and harpies quickly joined the fray, assisting the guardians as they battled their enemies._

 _Across the narrow pathways, dozens of aura guardians including the high master battled the jannisaries as they tried to outflank the Byzantine army._

 _Back in the valley, the Byzantine line was slowly being pushed back as the Ottomans kept moving further into the valley._

 _"Fight on! Fight on!" The emperor shouted as he continued to throw javelins, never keeping himself out of any real danger._

 _For the legionaries seeing their emperor put himself in harms way like this, as well as one of their generals kept them from breaking._

 _On top of one of the ridges overlooking the valley was another one of the generals using a telescope._

 _He looked at the back of the valley and saw the entire Ottoman force had entered the valley._

 _He smiled._

 _"He was right! Send the signal!"_

 _A harpy quickly climbed onto a Skarmory and flew off over the valley._

 _On the other side Leo climbed onto his Rapidash and took a deep breath._

 _He looked up and saw the Skarmory overhead with the harpy waving down at them._

 _Leo drew his new pistol._

 _"Charge!"_

 _At the back of the Ottoman army they heard the ground shake. Hundreds turned and were almost paralyzed as they saw thousands of Byzantine cavalrymen on armored Rapidash charing at their unprotected rear._

 _"Turn! Quickly!" One of the officers shouted but was too late._

 _The cavalry slammed into the back of the Ottomans, breaking up their ranks._

 _However, the men on the men riding the Rapidash weren't slashing or thrusting with sword and spears. They each had several pistols to which their fired with great accuracy into the ranks._

 _Others hurled small round objects which exploded as they hit the ground, killing entire groups of Ottomans._

 _Because of the valley's elevation at the Byzantine line they could see the Ottoman's had been outflanked._

 _The emperor smiled as he saw his nephew hit the back of the Ottoman army._

 _He raised his sword._

 _"Push forward!"_

 _The legionaries all let out a deafening war cry as they pushed forward and forced the front of the Ottoman army back._

 _Finally Circe and Malik revealed themselves, they leapt down from large skarmory with their mega evolved pokemon into the rear section of the Ottoman army._

 _They quickly cut their way through large groups of Ottoman soldiers and Jannisaries._

 _The Byzantine cavalrymen strafing through the Ottoman rear kept them from ever being overwhelmed._

 _As Circe and her Mega Sceptile cut down 3 jannisaries and their Bronzong they heard something explode behind them._

 _They turned to see Leo who had tossed one of his bombs._

 _As he rode by them he let his hand out as Circe grabbed it and was pulled onto the back of his Rapidash as Mega Sceptile leapt on._

 _"I found the enemy commander, he's prince Jakin."_

 _"Prince Jakin!" Circe said._

 _"Be careful" Leo said as he kept shooting and throwing bombs, clearing a path._

 _Circe and her Mega Salamence leapt off to see a number of dead Byzantine cavalrymen and wounded Rapidash on the ground._

 _In the middle of them was a Jannisary wearing far better armor and no mask with two Mega Alakazam beside him._

 _His eyes were glowing as he held two sword and using his psychic powers to hold up another 2._

 _Circe let out her hidden blades as she charged at him._

 _He unleashed a psychic wave that knocked her off balance and caused her to trip._

 _The Ottoman prince lifted her up with psychic but Circe broke free with a pulse of aura._

 _She acrobatically leapt at Jakin but he hurled her into the ground with Psychic. As this happened Mega Sceptile engaged the two Mega Alakazam and found they were very well trained._

 _Circe quickly rolled to the side as Jakin tried to slash at her with all 4 swords._

 _She got up and did her best to hold off the relentless attack with her hidden blades. But the prince was very powerful, far more powerful than anyone she had ever faced. Finally she was able to knock the two floating swords aside with a blast of aura before her eyes glowed greenish blue and her hidden blades did as well with claw shaped aura around it._

 _She charged in at Jakin, and exchanged blows, Circe trying to use her martial arts, but Jakin was good. He kept her back and then knocked her down with another blast of psychic energy before coming forward._

 _She quickly leapt up and kicked his left hand, knocking one of the swords away._

 _He pulled it back with psychic and kept up his relentless attack , getting close enough to grab Circe by the throat and lift her up._

 _"Guardian bitch, you're the one who killed my general weren't you. Now I get my payback."_

 _Circe smiled._

 _"Not today."_

 _She slashed across his wrist with her hidden blades , and then slammed her foot into his face as he dropped her, making Jakin stumbled backwards._

 _Circe then quickly raised her right hidden blade as he looked back up._

 _She brought her other hand over to the bottom of the bracer before there was a loud bang._

 _A metal slug flew from her bracer and hit Jakin in the throat. He had stopped several bullets earlier with his psychic abilities but he wasn't expecting a gun in her hidden blade bracer and thus wasn't prepared._

 _Jakin fell onto his back coughing up blood as Circe knelt over him._

 _"This isn't over."_

 _"I think it is Jakin. Your army is beaten and you're Byzantine empire is saved."_

 _He laughed._

 _"No, now you will have awaken my father. He will arrive and crush you all."_

* * *

Jason's eyes shot open as he shouted and began breathing deeply. He held his head and felt the sweat all over his body.

This awoke Finn who looked down over the edge of the top bunk and down at Jason.

"Jason what happened? Did you have a bad dream?"

"I almost wish I had. I had another memory, this one was of a huge battle. It was horrible I saw graphic details, blood, body parts, men and pokemon dying. I hate those memories so much."

"Well, it's over now. You're here and you're safe. I can't imagine seeing all that, but try to keep something positive in your mind, like a good memory from your life not your ancestors. Maybe that will clear your head."

"Maybe, thanks Finn." Jason said as Finn and him both laid back down and tried to go back to sleep.

"Maybe Zinnia can help me too."

The following morning he was finishing up his training with Zinnia.

Sweat covered his body from all the training and his pokemon were just as tired.

"Alright that's enough for today. " Zinnia said as she held his shoulder.

She started kissing him when Jason remembered his problem.

"Zinnia wait." He said.

"What's wrong?"

"Last night I had an aura memory I would rather not remember."

"What? You don't want to remember one your ancestor's memories!?"

"It was one of Circe's"

Zinnia's face looked dumbstruck.

"Jason what's wrong with you , those memories are like treasures."

"Well for me whenever I saw memories of Altair and Vaeron it was just reminders of things I couldn't do. I mean when I started to see Circe, it was a little different, somehow. But the one I saw last night was of a massive battle. I saw everything in perfect detail, blood, death, men dying. It was horrible, that is what I want to forget."

"Jason that is part of being a guardian. Coming to terms with that is important. If anything you should embrace memories like that."

"What? I don't want to see all those images in my head."

"Jason you have to accept that as an aura guardian you may have to be violent."

"I accepted that a long time ago, I just don't want to be haunted by the image of all that death and suffering."

"You have to accept it Jason and try to find more of the memories."

Jason was getting frustrated.

"Zinnia, I was hoping you could help me get over this and move on, but you want me to dig deeper into more violent memories."

"I think it would be good for you."

Jason shook his head and returned his pokemon.

"I don't think it would be Zinnia."

She sighed.

"Alright fine, I'll convince you later. I'll see you in Slateport city."

* * *

Later that day after a trip to the pokemon center, Jason was with the others riding Gyarados down towards the coast of Slateport city.

"We should be getting close." Finn said.

"When is your next contest Autumn?" Emelia asked.

"Three days. But I still have plenty of work to do before then." Autumn said.

"Well I can give you all the help you need." Emelia said.

"Thanks Emelia."

"Finn now that I'm done training with Zinnia for the day, you and I can work on your pokemon."

"Sweet thanks Jason."

Gyarados kept swimming until they saw a large number of swimmers and the beach.

"Here we are." They reached the beach and Jason returned Gyarados.

"Well we're going to do some training we'll meet you guys later." Autumn said as she and Emelia walked off.

"So now that we're here, how do you want to go about training Mudkip and Wingull?" Finn asked.

"Well since Mudkip and Wingull are both water types, plus Wingull is flying. I think the beach would be the best place to do so. But a more secluded area." Jason said.

A few minutes later the two were in work out attire with Mudkip and Wingull out in front of Finn.

Taillow was sitting on Jason's shoulder as Gyarados floated in the water.

"Ok Mudkip will be working more with Gyarados and Wingull with Taillow."

Mudkip looked up at the mighty leviathan that loomed over him and nervously backed up.

"Uh Jason, are you sure Gyarados is the right choice?"

"It's ok we talked earlier. Gyarados considerers Mudkip no real threat to him so he won't be violent."

"OK." Finn said cautiously.

Mudkip slowly swam out towards Gyarados who pointed at a large rock in the water a few meters out.

"Grouu." He said instructing him to use water gun on it.

"Kip!"

Mudkip shouted as he blasted the rock with a small jet of water.

Gyarados wasn't impressed. He told him to do it again and Mudkip gave similar results.

Gyarados was a bit frustrated, he turned to the rock and unleashed a massive jet of water that hit the rock and tore it apart. Leaving Mudkip in awe.

Meanwhile above them, Taillow was flying incredibly fast over the beach with Wingull trying to keep up.

"Gull!" He shouted trying to catch his breath.

"Alright I think we found a baseline of their skills, now we know what to work on."

The two spend the next few hours training and honing on Mudkip and Wingull's skills. Leaving the two pokemon and their trainer exhausted.

Finn was sitting beside them in the sand.

"Not a bad first day." Jason said not even sweating.

"How are you not tired?" Finn asked.

"Try a guardian work out."

As Finn tried catch his breath he looked back at Jason.

"Hey Jason I was wondering if I could ask you something?"

"Alright."

"It's about Emelia, and well. We've been spending a lot more time together than we normally do and well. I've been noticing more and more how great of a person she is. She's so kind, energetic, and wants to live life to the fullest. Plus" He started as he face turned a bit red.

"She's pretty good looking. I know it's weird thinking that, but it's true."

" Eh don't be ashamed of it. Actually between you and me, and don't you ever tell Zinnia this. But I actually kind of find Autumn very attractive. Maybe even a bit more than Zinnia."

Finn had to contain himself from laughing.

"Yeah you're secret is safe with me. But anyway, do you think she feels the same way about me?"

"I really don't know Finn, reading aura isn't the same as mind reading. If you really want to know, you should just ask her."

"What!? Oh no, I can't do that. What if she doesn't feel the same way and it ruins our friendship. I mean we travel together."

" A fair point Finn, but if you never tell her, then you'll never know where it might have gone." Jason said as Finn looked back down.

Elsewhere Solrock used Psychic to lift up several rocks as well as Torchic as he spun him around while the fire bird unleashed ember into the various rocks.

"Yes." Autumn said as it went off without a hitch.

"Awesome Autumn, if you keep this up you'll win this contest for sure."

"Thanks Emelia, and thanks for that suggestion."

"No problem."

Emelia then gave a nervous look.

"Hey Autumn can I ask you something. Girl to girl."

Autumn gave a frustrated look.

"I'm not going to try and break up Jason and Zinnia because you ship me with him."

"That's not it Autumn, but let's put a pin in that for later." Emelia said as Autumn sweat dropped.

"It's about Finn, the two of us have been getting to know each other a lot better and well. I think I might have a crush on him." Emelia said as her face turned red.

"What!?" Autumn nearly shouted.

"I'm not sure what to?"

Autumn grabbed her.

"Do not make the same mistake as me Emelia! You have to tell him how you feel now before he's taken from you! Please do it! Do it!"

Emelia sweat dropped.

"Well maybe you're right."

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _Alright guys I hope you enjoyed the chapter_

 _We saw more of Circe's story than Jason's in this one but their stories are connected_

 _I had to add the hidden gun eventually and it fits well here_

 _Onto other business, I will be busier in the next couple weeks than I have been before so do be surprised if update times are a little slower, but I will do my best_

 _So until next time, please review, comment, suggest, or ask (via PM)_


	22. Chapter 22

_Ch 22: Slateport contest_

It was early in the morning in Slateport city and Jason was training with Zinnia.

"Stay focused!" Zinnia shouted as she sparred with Jason.

She kept the pressure on him while also trying to distract him with her body. Despite this, Jason managed to stay focus and kept her from defeating him. Eventually ending the fight in a stalemate.

"Alright not bad." Zinnia said before she kissed him.

"Alright, Zinnia I was thinking maybe we could go out and maybe get some dinner."

"Why?"

Jason gave a strange look.

"I don't know, I thought it would be romantic."

"We're romantic with each other."

"Yeah, but it's just well. We've been mostly physical with each other, and nothing else. I mean I feel like I don't know you as well as I should."

"You know me well enough."

"I don't think I do Zinnia."

"Jason we've done enough training for today. Let's not talk about this stuff, let's try it again."

Jason sighed, he walked over to Zinnia who slid her bottom down even more as she gave a sly smile as she wrapped her arms around Jason and he did the same as the two kissed and tried to open up an aura connection with each other.

They remained locked together for a minute, but when they withdrew there was still no connection.

"Dam it still didn't work." Zinnia said.

Jason gave a concerned look as he looked down.

"I guess we just have to try again." Zinnia said.

"Actually, I kind of need to go."

"What?"

"I forgot that Autumn's contest is today. I need to get back soon or I might miss it."

"But."

"You know Zinnia, you could come along if you wanted. You could get to know the others better too."

Zinnia looked away.

"I'd rather not."

Jason sighed.

"Alright I'll see you later then. Jason said as he walked away with his pokemon. As he walked away he noticed Charmeleon and Grovyle still growling at each other.

"Ok guys stop it, we get enough violence from Gyarados." Jason said as Taillow landed on his shoulder and shook his head as he looked at his two brothers.

"My pokemon are fighting each other, anything that moves. I am forced to watch bloodbaths through my ancestor's eyes and I can't connect with my own girlfriend, emotionally or with Aura. Why does there have to be so much conflict in my life." Jason said as his 3 pokemon turned to him.

Grovyle and Charmeleon stopped growling as they saw Jason sit up against the cave wall as he put his hands against his face.

Their expressions changed to sympathetic as they came over and tried to hug Jason. He took them in his arms as Taillow rubbed his head against Jason's neck.

Even Gyarados came out of his Pokeball and rose his head out of the nearby water and nuzzled his head against Jason's side.

"Thanks guys." He said.

* * *

Elsewhere Autumn was up in her bathroom. She had just taken a shower and was staring at herself in the mirror.

She took a deep breath.

"Ok this is it Autumn, your moment to show who you are. You can do this, you and your pokemon have trained hard for this. You can win this contest!"

She began doing her long black hair and then put her cloths on before walking into the room where Emelia was waiting for her.

"Morning Autumn, ready to win the contest today."

Autumn smiled.

"You know I am."

"Good, let's go."

The two walked over to the main area where Finn and Jason were already having breakfast with their pokemon.

"Morning guys." Autumn said.

"Morning Autumn, Emelia. We're excited to see you perform out there." Jason said.

"Yeah and I'll get pics of all everything." Finn said.

Autumn and Emelia started to eat with their friends and talked about the contest.

"So what pokemon will you be using?" Finn asked.

"Solrock for the performance round, but for the battle rounds I think I'll use him and Torchic."

"So where is this Contest happening anyway, I didn't see any contest hall." Finn asked.

"That's because this contest is happening out on the bay."

"What?" Jason and Finn asked.

"I heard it too, an ocean liner is hosting the contest. It leaves at 12:00." Emelia said.

"That's exciting. I've never heard of a contest at sea before." Finn said.

"Had you heard of many contests before?" Jason asked smiling.

Finn sweat dropped.

"Will Zinnia be joining us?" Emelia asked.

Jason tried not to look concerned.

"No, she won't."

The others noticed this.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah we're fine."

Jason said.

Finn and Emelia weren't stupid, they knew something troubling was going on with those two. Emelia thought Autumn would jump at this. But to her surprise, Autumn looked very concerned.

Autumn wanted to be with Jason, but not at the expense of Jason's relationship with Zinnia. She wanted Jason to be happy, and if he was going through a rough patch she truly did feel bad.

"I'm sure you two will be fine. But if you need to talk to us we're always here for you." Autumn said.

"Thanks Autumn."

Later that day the group made their way to the harbor and a medium sized ocean liner.

At the front of the gang plank were a pair guards.

"Here we are." Autumn said as they approached the plank.

Autumn showed the guards her id and they let her onboard with the others.

"So I wonder where I register?" Autumn asked as she looked around the main deck.

As she did, Autumn didn't notice she was walking up to a man.

"Autumn look out."

She walked right into the man and was knocked over, him falling backwards one way and her the other.

Jason quickly caught her in his arms before she fell to the ground.

Autumn tried not to blush when this happened.

"Hey watch where you're going!" She heard in a snoody voice.

She turned and saw the man she had run into.

He was a tall man with light skin, blue eyes, and long purple hair.

He wore a green jacket with dark green patches on the sleeves, a dark blue undershirt and a pointed green hat.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't see you."

"Well you're either blind or an imbecile because nobody misses the great Harley."

Jason gave him an intense look.

"Eese up, you ran into her too."

"I don't move for anyone, I'm a class A coordinator."

"Hey I remember you, didn't you loose to Grace in the Dewford island contest." Finn said.

Harley gave a sheepish look.

"Just a fluke, but now that you mention it. I remember you and your pathetic pokemon. That Torchic and Beautifly were abysmal. Don't tell me you plan on entering another contest."

Autumn gave a determined look.

"I am entering this contest and I'm going to win."

"Ha ha ha ha! That's a riot, I eat wannabes like you for breakfast. Save yourself the embarrassment and get off this ship before it departs."

"I'll show you!"

"Well see, and don't get near my jacket again. This is fine Sinnoh silk and your rags will dirty it up."

They walked in different directions past each other.

"Geez he's worse than Michel." Autumn said.

As Harley walked by Emelia she carefully put her foot in front of his making him trip and fall overboard into the water below.

When Finn heard the scream and crash of the water he looked at Emelia who was giving a subtle expression.

Finn smiled.

"You're so awesome."

Emelia smiled.

* * *

A few minutes later they were inside the ship at a registration table.

"There you are miss, you're registered for the contest." The man behind the registration desk said.

"Alright I'm ready to get started." Autumn said.

"Well the contest doesn't start until we lay anchor out in the bay. Want to look around the ship?" Jason asked.

"Yeah that sounds good."

The 4 made their way to the side of the ship after getting some drinks and watched as the ship moved away from Slateport and out to the bay.

They saw some water pokemon below beside the ship. Some Huntail, Magikarp, and Wailmer.

Finn let his Wingull out to fly around some other Wingull.

"I'm surprised he's so energetic after the training we did this morning." Jason said.

"He's always been energetic." Finn said.

"How has your guy's training been going?" Emelia asked.

"Good, Mudkip and Wingull are getting much stronger." Finn said.

"Getting ready for another encounter with Zane?" Autumn asked.

"I guess so."

"I was actually wondering, where is our next destination?" Emelia asked.

"Mauville city, I have a gym battle there." Jason said.

"Mauville, yes I think my dad just approved the new gym leader there." Autumn said.

"What kind of gym is it?" Jason asked.

"A dragon type gym."

"Dragon type." Jason said.

"Perfect for you." Finn said.

Once the ship reached the center of the bay, Autumn was in the back room with the other coordinators.

She noticed Harley in there wearing different cloths than he was earlier.

"Huh?" She said.

"Alright contestants we're about to start."

Autumn and the others got ready to head out.

The stage was not inside but on the main deck of the ship with the ocean in the background.

There were stands setup on the side of the deck.

Jason and the others were sitting in the front row as the Contest overseer stood on the stage with the contestants.

"Ladies and gentlemen we're ready to begin the Slateport city contest. We have many good contestants here, but only one will get this ribbon."

She said as she held out a small metal ribbon with violet tassels on the sides.

"Our Judges, Mr. Sukizo, Mr. Contesta, and the local Nurse Joy are all ready to begin. So let's get started!"

One by one the coordinators did their routines in the performance round until Autumn's turn came up.

She took a deep breath as she turned to Solrock who was floating next to her.

"Let's do this!"

"Sol!"

The two come out onto the stage and saw their friends in the front row.

"Solrock use Rock throw."

Solrock hurled several rocks into the air before using Psychic to catch the rocks before making them float around him like he was the sun and they were the planets.

"An interesting display." Nurse Joy said.

"Now use Psywave."

Solrock hurled the rocks forward and made them bounce around like a meteor shower.

"Now a display of fire."

Solrock unleashed a spinning blast of fire around his rocks as he lifted them up above him in a display of a Solrock that even looked just like him especially with the fire around it.

"Incredible." Mr. Contesta said.

When the performance ended the crowd applauded as Autumn and Solrock bowed.

"That was awesome." Finn said as he put his camera down.

"It was really good." Jason said.

"I'm so proud of her." Emelia said.

Autumn arrived back in the room as she sat down and breathed.

"What was that?" She heard and saw Harley standing there.

"My performance."

"It looked like something you'd show at a children's birthday party."

"I don't care what you have to say." Autumn said.

"You really should. Oh and tell your friend she'll regret what she did to me."

"What?" Autumn said.

A few minutes later Jason and the others in the stands watched as several screens were dragged onto the stage.

"We've seen many good performances here folks. But now only a few will make it to the battle round."

The screens lit up and the group was relieved to see Autumn's face as the 3rd one to show up.

"She's in" Emelia said.

"Yes." Autumn said when she saw her face.

A few minutes later she was standing on one end of the stage with Torchic. Her opponent a young woman with short brown hair standing on the other and Electrike beside her.

"Let this battle begin." The overseer said.

"Torchic use Sand attack."

"Electrike use Wild Charge."

Electrike covered himself in electricity before sprinting forward in a agile manner through the cloud of sand.

"Ember!"

Torchic leapt up and blasted the dust with bursts of fire that made it burn before it sparkled and burned around Electrike.

Her opponent's score went down.

"Come on, Electrike use Discharge."

Electrike let out a series of electric bolts at Torchic.

"Torchic dodge and use Spinning peck."

"Thunder fang!"

Electrike leapt through the electric bolts and covered himself in electricity as he opened his mouth and collected more electricity making them look like lighting fangs before he bit into Torchic.

"Tor!"

"Torchic!"

Autumn lost several points as Electrike kept trying to drag him along the ground.

"Torchic Sand attack!"

As he was dragged across the ground , Torchic collected some sand in his talons before throwing it into Electrike's face making him stop as his trainer's points went down.

"Ember!"

Torchic leapt up and blasted Electrike making him sparkle as he was hit.

"Peck!"

Torchic unleashed a furious pecking attack on Electrike.

Electrike landed on the ground with swirly eyes.

The three judge's booths showed red x's on them.

"Electrike is unable to battle."

"Alright!" Autumn shouted as Torchic ran over and into her arms.

Her opponent sighed.

"Go Autumn!" Jason shouted.

Autumn went back to the waiting room with the others as the round continued.

As the battles continued, eventually it came down to Autumn and Harley.

"What I'm facing you?" Harley said.

Autumn gave a determined look.

"That's not good for you."

A few minutes later they arrived on the stage with the group watching.

"This is it, if Autumn wins she'll win the Contest." Emelia said sounding excited.

"I really want this guy to loose." Finn said.

"Me too." Jason said.

"The winner of this round will win the contest."

Autumn had Solrock out while Harley had a large Ariados.

"Begin!"

"Ariados use Sticky Web with Poison Sting."

Ariados unleashed a thick web before blasting it with poison stingers making a pattern on it.

"How lovely." Nurse Joy said as some of Autumn's points went down.

"What?" Emelia said.

"Psychic!"

Solrock's eyes glowed red as he caught the web and tore it apart.

"Shadow sneak with Pin missile."

Ariados unleashed a ghost attack under Solrock before leaping through the ghostly energy and unleashing a barrage of spikes through it into Solrock, forcing him back.

Autumn grit her teeth as her points went down even more.

"Come on Autumn!" Finn shouted.

"Solrock use Rock slide with Psywave." Solrock tried to unleash a rock meteor shower like he did earlier but Ariados was ready.

"Sticky web into Poison sting."

Ariados quickly unleashed two webs, one catching all the rocks while the other hit Solrock dead on before he was also hit by the stingers forming a pattern around it.

Autumn saw her points drop below half.

"Ha! I told you that you didn't stand a chance."

Autumn grit her teeth and tightened her fist.

"Autumn don't let him get in your head!" Jason shouted.

Autumn nodded.

"We can't give in Solrock. Use Rockslide."

Solrock hurled several rocks at Ariados.

"Trying that again, stupid. Sticky web with Poison sting."

"Fire spin!"

Solrock quickly unleashed a spinning blast of fire under Ariados, engulfing him in fire and incinerating his webs.

Moments later the rocks also hit Ariados.

"What?" Harley shouted as he lost a large number of points.

"Alright Autumn!" Finn shouted as he took a picture.

"Beginners luck, Ariados use Pin Missile with Shadow sneak."

"Solrock use Psywave with Fire spin."

"Sol!" Solrock shouted as he unleashed a psychic wave that blew through both of Ariados's attacks and fire surrounded the large spider.

"Rock slide!"

"Sol!"

Several rocks were hurled around the Psywave as they crashed into Ariados and lifted him up before they were set on fire with the Firespin.

The fire surrounded Ariados creating a large display as Harley lost even more points.

The buzzer went off as the two turned to see who had more points.

It was very close, but Harley had just a few points less.

"What!?" Harley shouted.

"It's over, the winner is Autumn Yuki!"

"We did it, we won. We actually won!"

"Autumn won!" Emelia said.

"Well done Autumn." Jason said giving her a proud look.

"We did it Solrock!"

"Sol!" Solrock shouted as Autumn hugged him.

"I don't believe it. How could I loose!" Harley shouted.

The stage was cleared as the overseer handed Autumn the ribbon from earlier.

"Congratulations."

Autumn, Torchic, and Solrock looked at the ribbon.

"Our first ribbon guys."

"Torchic!"

"Sol!"

The crowd applauded.

Later that evening, Autumn met up with the others near the railing of the ship headed in from the bay.

"There you are champ." Emelia said.

"Great job out there, I got a lot of pictures." Finn said.

"Thanks guys. I couldn't have done it without your support."

"Don't discredit yourself Autumn. You put a lot of hard work into this and it paid off. I'm really proud of you." Jason said as Autumn blushed a little.

"Thanks."

"We should head inside, get some dinner before the ship docks." Autumn said.

Jason and Autumn went inside when Finn and Emelia heard something.

"Hey you!"

They turned to see Harley coming at them.

"I know you tripped me earlier!" He said as he walked up to Emelia.

"I did not such thing."

"Oh yes you did!"

"Hey leave her alone." Finn said.

"Just stay out of this." Harley started as he brought his finger at him only to have Finn grab his arm and pull him forward before flipping him over the railing.

"Ahhh!" Harley shouted as he crashed into the water.

Emelia smiled.

"Wow, where did that come from?"

"Jason's taught me more than just pokemon training."

"You're so awesome." Emelia said before the two walked inside after Jason and Autumn.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _So now Autumn has won her first contest,_

 _Yes Harley is in this and I will make him different than Michael,_

 _I don't have too much more to say_

 _So until next time, please review, comment, suggest or ask(via PM)_


	23. Chapter 23

_Ch 23: The museum_

 _It was early in the morning in Constantinople and the city was celebrating their empire's recent victory over the Ottomans._

 _The legions involved in the battle were matching through the streets in full armor with the Generals riding on Rapidashes._

 _Riding a chariot in the triumphant was the emperor with Leo standing beside him as the people cheered._

 _Circe stood on top of the palace with her Sceptile, Cole, Malik, the high master, and several other aura guardians._

 _"Look at them celebrating down there. We delivered them that victory." Malik said._

 _"Hundreds of Byzantine legionaries died. They did far more fighting than we did, plus Leo's Cavalry delivered the fatal blow." Cole said._

 _"You did no fighting!" Malik said as he scowled at him._

 _"Enough. This is time for celebration." Circe said as they looked down at the triumphant below._

 _As they kept watching another aura guardian scaled up the side of the palace and up to them_

 _"What's going on?" The high master asked._

 _"New's from the Sinnoh Aura guardians, the emperor needs to hear this."_

 _After the triumphant finished, Circe, Malik, Cole, the high master, and the aura guardian messenger approached the main entrance to the palace._

 _Several armored guards saw the guardians and moved to the side allowing them into the palace._

 _As they walked through the palace they came across Leo in his armor._

 _"Circe, Cole. What are you doing here?"_

 _They noticed his armor looked fancier and his helmet's plume was now purple._

 _"Leo is that general's armor?" Circe asked._

 _Leo smiled._

 _"My uncle was so impressed with my leadership in the battle that he made me a general."_

 _"Congratulations." Cole said._

 _"We actually have important news to tell your uncle." Circe said._

 _"Follow me."_

 _He lead them to a room where the Emperor was with a few generals looking at a map of Hoenn._

 _"With their army destroyed we should send Cavalry to mop up any remnant Ottoman forces." One of the generals said._

 _"Give them a chance to surrender and tell them they can return home. I want as little bloodshed as possible." The emperor said._

 _"Uncle." Leo said as he respectfully bowed to him._

 _The emperor saw Circe and the others._

 _"Ah our guardian friends what can I do for you?"_

 _"Your majesty we have news from the guardians in Sinnoh. I'm afraid this war isn't over yet." Circe said._

 _"What?"_

 _"The fleet that escaped after our victory returned to Sinnoh and is now resupplied. It is on its way back with an even larger army than before."_

 _"Our guardians managed to delay them by assassinating their admiral and sinking their flagship, but it wasn't enough to stop them." The guardian messenger said._

 _"Another fleet!" Leo shouted._

 _The emperor and his generals gave pained expressions, they had hoped that their decisive victory had ended the war and that they could simply be at peace._

 _"We have no choice, we must raise more legions to reinforce the few we have left. We'll meet their fleet as they try to land their army and overwhelm them on the beach." One of the generals said._

 _"I agree, raise eight more legions." The emperor said before he turned to another general._

 _"Admiral, prepare the fleet, or at least what's left of it. Take as much money as you need, build more ships, plus train more sailors and marines."_

 _"The aura guardians are here to fight with you as well." Circe said._

 _"Thank you."_

 _As they walked out, Leo walked with them._

 _"I can't believe even after their prince and army were defeated they still want to fight."_

 _"The templars are behind this." The high master said._

 _"Circe, I was wondering if I could hold onto your scale for a little longer. I've been working on another weapon, one that could give our navy a great edge."_

 _"Go ahead." Circe said._

 _As they left the city they made their way closer to the enclave._

 _"How can we defeat a massive fleet and army even bigger than the last one?" Cole asked as Circe put her hand on his shoulder._

 _"Well, we could always use the Blue orb." Malik said when they all turned to him._

 _"The blue orb, are you insane?" One of the guardians asked._

 _"I'm just saying, this seems like a perfect time to use it. Smash their fleet before it lands."_

 _"Malik, those artifacts are too dangerous to use. The last time a guardian tried to use one, it merged with him and made him go mad." The High master said._

 _"We don't know that will happen again. This is a chance to end the war without any more suffering on our side."_

 _"It's not up to you to decide, it's up to the mentor." Circe said as Malik slowly lowered his head._

 _"We'll see." He whispered to himself._

* * *

Jason woke up in the pokemon center breathing deeply.

"At least it wasn't a violent one." Jason said as he laid back down.

He looked over at the clock and saw it was 2:31.

He sighed.

"Great just a half hour until I have to meet up with Zinnia for training."

Jason had always enjoyed training with Zinnia before, but now their relationship was getting more and more rocky every time they met. It seemed like Zinnia was only interested in the physical side of their relationship and Jason felt like they were going no where, especially since they still couldn't open up an aura connection.

Several hours later he was finishing up his training with her.

He grabbed Zinna's leg and forced her back, making her stumble.

"Alright that's enough sparing." Zinnia said.

She came over to Jason and tried to kiss him, but Jason moved back.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I was hoping maybe we could just talk."

"Talk about what?"

Charmeleon and Grovyle were growling at each other when they and the other pokemon saw what was happening and nervously sweat dropped, fearing what might happen next.

"Just anything, Zinnia all we do is kiss and touch each other. I always thought we'd be more than that."

"Our relationship is fine Jason, stop being such a drama king."

"Zinnia our relationship isn't fine, there's a big part missing that you refuse to address. We keep skimming along the surface and nothing else."

Zinnia gave a disapproving look.

"Are you not attracted to me anymore?" Zinnia said.

"What?" Jason asked.

"Why else would you not want to get physical with me?"

"Because that's all we ever do! Just kiss, fondle each other, feel each other's bodies! That's not a relationship Zinnia! I want us to be in a real relationship."

She gave him another angry look.

"Well then, I'm sorry I'm not meeting your standards. I'll see you when I'm ready to continue." Zinnia said as she walked off.

Jason sighed and took a deep breath.

" _You're not wrong"_ He heard, he recognized the voice from memories he had had earlier in his life.

He gave a slight smile.

"Thanks Altair."

* * *

Back at the pokemon center Finn woke up when he heard Jason come back in and sit on his bed with his hands over his face.

"Jason are you ok?"

He didn't respond.

"Another rough time with your girlfriend?"

"Finn, if you and Emelia were dating and she didn't want to do anything meaningful just physical stuff, what would you say?"

"Uh, well I'd say that we're having fun but not having a real relationship."

"That's almost exactly what I said!" Jason almost shouted.

Finn laughed a little as Jason looked back at the ground.

Finn put his hand on his shoulder.

"Just hang in there man I'm sure things will work out."

Jason nodded.

"Oh and please don't tell Emelia or Autumn about this."

"You have my silence."

* * *

Later that morning after doing some training , the two and their pokemon met with Autumn and Emelia in the pokemon center.

"Morning guys." Autumn said as they sat down.

"How was training?" Emelia asked.

"Great as usual." Finn said.

"So are we heading up to Mauville city now?" Autumn asked.

"I was actually thinking maybe we could visit the museum here before we leave." Finn said.

"Museum?" Emelia asked.

"There's a marine museum here full of old relics from the sea. I thought it might be fun." Fin said.

"I'm in." Jason said.

"Sounds good." Autumn said.

"Alright the museum then."

After finishing breakfast, the four made their way over to the museum.

"Welcome to the Slateport museum of marine. Five dollars for entry." The cashier at the counter said.

The group each gave him five dollars before walking inside.

The museum had a few other visitors but was mostly open. The group looked around and saw it was filled with model ships, skeletons of ancient ocean pokemon, relics of sunken cities and ships, and some ocean rocks.

Finn and Emelia were both looking at an old tablet as Jason and Autumn looked at the massive skeleton of an ancient Wailord like pokemon.

"They called this one a Leviathan." Jason said.

"I can see why, it looks terrifying." Autumn said.

"They weren't all that terrifying if you got to know them. I remember in one of Altair's memories he found a pod of them still alive and tried to keep them safe, but he had to battle the Alpha without his Lucario. He won and the Alpha became one of his pokemon, the others following him."

"Really, I wonder if we'd ever get to see one."

"I don't know, Altair lived a long time ago. I doubt any are still around, and if they are they probably live in remote parts of the world."

"After all we've been through I wouldn't be surprised at what we saw."

Jason laughed a little.

"Maybe you're right."

Jason felt good actually talking with someone like this, he only wished him and Zinnia could be more like that.

That was when Jason felt something through his aura, a strange energy.

He turned and saw that there was an upstairs section, he realized that was where the energy was coming from.

He used his aura vision and saw a trail of energy and a mass up the stairs.

"What's up there?"

He turned and saw something else. All off the people in the museum had red auras.

"Oh boy." He said.

"What's wrong?" Autumn asked.

"I think we should leave." Jason said.

"Why?"

"Just trust me." Jason said as Emelia turned and accidentally bumped into another patron.

When they both fell down Emelia noticed an electric baton fall out of his shirt.

"What the?" she asked.

"Hey you can't have that in here?" The cashier said before he was zapped from behind.

The patrols whipped off their jackets, revealing them to be magma grunts.

"Team Magma!" Finn shouted.

The grunts each let out a Zubat and ordered them to swarm the group.

Jason quickly took out one of his pokeballs and hurled it forward as Autumn , Finn, and Emelia did the same.

Charmeleon, Solrock, Lunatone, and Mudkip came out.

"Charmeleon use Flamethrower!"

"Solrock use Rockslide."

"Lunatone use Psybeam!"

"Mudkip use Mud shot!"

"Char!"

"Sol!"

"Lun!"

"Kip!"

The four pokemon unleashed their attacks around them, hit each several Zubat, knocking them out.

With their Zubat knocked out the grunts pulled out their electric batons and ran at the group.

Jason saw two pull out machine guns and quickly unleashed a blast of dragon aura, knocking the guns out of their hands and hurling them into the wall.

Another 3 came at Jason, but he leapt up and slammed his foot acrobatically into the first one's face, hurling him onto the ground.

As he came down he grabbed another one's arm and locked it back before hurling him into the other one.

Another grunt came at Finn, who lurched back and then grabbed the grunt's wrist before twisting it against it's joint and slamming his other fist across the man's face.

The last grunt came at Emelia and Autumn who moved to his sides before grabbing his arms and slamming him into the wall.

"Why is team Magma here?" Finn asked.

"I felt something with my aura, I think that's what they're after." Jason said.

"Maybe we should get it before they can." Autumn said.

"I don't think so." They heard behind them.

They turned to see three Magma guardians and several more grunts enter the museum.

"looks like our advance party ran into some trouble." The center guardian said as he stepped forward with glowing blue eyes.

This guardian's armor seemed more advanced than the others , he had dark violet hair and black eyes.

He looked at Jason's aura and grinned.

"A dragon boy, I wasn't expecting that. In any case, they're in our way." he said as he let out a Camerupt.

"Camerupt use Lava plume."

"Mooah!" The Camerupt shouted as he unleashed a blast of Lava.

"Run!"

The 4 scattered to different parts of the museum, splitting up as the Magma members chased after them.

Autumn and Solrock rushed into a part of the museum filled with old fossils.

She and Solrock tried to hide behind some bones as several grunts and their Zubat came in.

They stayed as low as they could, but the Zubat were using echolocation to try and find them.

"Zu!" One shouted as he found them.

"Rockslide!" Autumn shouted.

"Sol!" Solrock shouted he unleashed a blast of rocks into the Zubat.

"There she is!" one shouted.

"Rock slide with Firespin!"

Solrock let out a spinning storm of rocks and fire into the Zubat.

"You wanna play rough fine." One said as he took out a throwing knife and hurled it at her.

Autumn screamed before Solrock got between her and the knife, catching it with psychic before hurling it back at the grunt.

The knife hit his hood and kept him stuck on the wall.

As this happened, another grunt came up behind Autumn and stabbed her in the shoulder with a knife.

She cried out in pain as her Solrock quickly turned.

Before he could do anything he saw Autumn's eyes turn red and glowing red symbols appeared on her arms and exposed stomach.

He grabbed the grunt's wrist and closed her fist as he screamed and the other grunt's heard a snapping sound.

He fell onto the ground holding his wrist as Autumn pulled the knife out of her shoulder without looking pained.

The two remaining grunts backed up as Solrock gave a freaked out expression.

Autumn hurled the knife at another grunt and hit his arm making him cry out in pain before she ran over and grabbed him by the neck, smashing him into a wall.

The last grunt tried to run, but Autumn pulled the knife out of the other grunt's arm and hurled it into the last grunt's leg making him fall over before she came to him and lifted the man up by his throat.

He had a terrified expression as he saw the savage look in her glowing eyes.

She crashed him through an exhibit before her eyes returned to normal and she felt dizzy.

Before she could fall over, Solrock rushed over and caught her.

"Ohh, my shoulder, it hurts." She said.

Elsewhere, Finn and Emelia were in a section of the museum filled with models of old ships, and even a massive display of a pirate shipwreck that the museum had discovered an brought there.

They quickly climbed into the pirate shipwreck and hit under the deck with their pokemon as several Magma grunts came in with their Zubat.

"Find them!" One of the grunts shouted as he pulled out a pistol.

As the two hid, Emelia noticed a barrel filled with old swords.

She slowly moved over to them when a Zubat flew up from a crack in the bottom of the ship and in front of her.

Emelia jumped back as Lunatone unleashed a Rock slide that crashed into the Zubat and slammed him into the ground.

"They're in the ship!"

The one with the gun shouted as he and his grunts ran over.

He fired several shots into the ship as Finn and Emelia embraced each other while the bullets flew past them.

When the gun clicked empty he motioned them to go in as he loaded another magazine.

The grunts looked around the deck as one leapt below deck.

The others heard a grunt and a thud as another walked over to the hole in the deck.

"Micky they down there?"

Moments later an electric baton was thrown up and hit the grunt, electrocuting him.

"Get them!" The one with the gun shouted as the last three and their Zubat flew under the deck.

As soon as they did two came at Finn.

He ducked and moved back as they swung their batons at him.

He got low and propelled himself off the wall into their lower legs knocking them off balance and to the side before he slammed his fist into the right one's jaw.

He then dove forward as the other one threw his baton into his leg making him stumble.

As he slowly got up the grunt had two Zubat fly at him before Mudkip ran forward and unleashed Water gun, hurling them into the wall.

As Finn got up, the second grunt hurled his fist at him. Finn brought his shoulder back , absorbing the blow, but making him move back as the grunt kept his fists up like a boxer and kept at him.

Finn brought his own arms up, using his forearms to block the punched before he grabbed the man's forearm and held it in place before punching the man's throat.

Meanwhile Lunatone blasted another Zubat with Psywave as the third grunt swung at Emelia with his baton.

Emelia backed up to the barrel and quickly drew one of the pirate swords holding it in front of her.

The grunt started laughing as Emelia looked at the barrel to see there was a sticker that said.

"Non edged swords."

"Ha you think this museum will keep real swords somewhere kids could get them, that's a lawsuit waiting to happen. " He said as she sweat dropped and turned back to him.

He moved his arms aside and his head closer.

"Try cutting me apart with tha" He started before Emelia smashed the sword across his face, knocking him out.

"It may but be edged, but it's still made of metal." She said.

Finn was about to walk over to her when the last magma member jumped down and pointed his gun at Finn's face.

"Not so tough now are you."

He said before Emelia slammed her foot in between his legs from behind.

The man shouted like a little girl as he dropped his gun and held his crotch before falling onto his side.

"That's rich coming from a guy with a gun." Emelia said.

She and Finn looked at each other and what they had just done.

Moments later they wrapped their arms around each other and began kissing as their pokemon watched in confusion.

The magma member slowly reached for his gun when Emelia noticed and slammed her foot in between his legs again.

He shouted out in pain again as Mudkip came over and picked up the gun in his mouth.

Jason and Charmeleon rushed up the stairs until they were in a large room filled with ancient artifacts of old civilizations, Byzantine and one's far older.

As he looked around he used his aura vision and saw a the energy he had felt earlier.

He turned to see an ancient stone tablet sitting inside a glass case.

There were hieroglyphics on it, but with his aura vision he could read it perfectly.

" _Three guardians, the guardians of the Earth, a guardian of the Sea, and a guardian of the Sky. Children of the creator, they oversee the foundations of the earth. His tears can call upon them but their hearts and soles are tied to the orbs. Those who wield them become part of them."_ It went on , but Jason heard foot steps behind him and turned to see the three Magma guardians approaching him.

"Well well well, he's lead us right to it." The center one said smiling as Jason got in a fighting stance.

"Don't even try boy." The guardian said as he took a deep breath and unleashed an aura sphere at the same time his Camerupt unleashed Earth power.

Jason and Charmeleon were hit and hurled back through the glass case, shattering it before landing not he other side.

The Magma guardian walked over and took the tablet before putting it inside his armor.

The two guardians and their Sableye walked closer with their hidden blades out before the lead guardian told them to stop.

"I think this is the one Mathis wanted dead. I'll kill him myself." He said as he let out his hidden blades and walked over with his Camerupt beside him.

Jason backed up when he saw a display with two short curved blades on display from the _Asasiyun_.

He quickly took them and held them up as the lead guardian laughed.

"Really you realize there is no blade deadlier than the hidden blade."

"Better than nothing." Jason said as he took a deep breath and his eyes glowed greenish blue.

At the same time Jason's hands began to glow greenish blue with claw shapes coming over his hands.

Charmeleon's eyes also glowed green as he growled.

The lead Magma guardian smiled as his eyes glowed blue as did his hands.

He ran at Jason with his hidden blades held out before Jason leapt back then came forward exchanging blows with the guardian's hidden blades.

As this happened the Camerupt unleashed another Earth power, but Charmeleon leapt up and off a Display before unleashing a Dragon pulse.

The Camerupt raised his head and unleashed a Lavaplume through the Dragon pulse that hit Charmeleon and forced him into a wall.

Meanwhile Jason continued his fight with the lead guardian.

Jason noticed that his skills had greatly improved since he fought Mathis, but he was still outmatched by this guardian.

While he had taken a few blows, he was not hit by the hidden blades yet.

He locked his blades inside the guardian's hidden blades before using his dragon aura to try and increase his attack power.

This somewhat worked and allowed him to push the hidden blades back enough to grab his arm and tried to pull it against his joint.

The guardian used his agility to flip himself and kick the back of Jason's calf , making him stumble before he was hit by another pulse of aura.

Camerupt rushed at Charmeleon with Take down.

Charmeleon waited until Camerupt was close, the dove forward with his claws glowing green before he slashed the inside of Camerupt's front legs making him loose his footing before Chameleon aimed his mouth at Camerupt's stomach and blasted it with Dragon pulse, making him come forward onto his side.

Meanwhile Jason got up as the Magma guardian rushed forward before leaping up and trying to Air assassinate Jason.

Jason rushed forward coming in low, tackling the man to the ground.

As he got up, Jason knocked his arms aside with his forearms and slammed his aura claws across his face as well as his forearms.

The Guardian came back and blocked Jason's next strike before leaping up and slamming his foot into Jason's face hurling him back into a display.

He coughed up some blood as he saw Charmeleon get nocked back by another Earthpower.

The guardian cracked his neck before looking at Jason.

"Not bad for boy he ain't even got his hidden blades yet. Never seen that style of fighting, it's dam impressive, but you don't have my experience. I know Mathis want's you dead, but your dragon aura gone would be a big waste. How about you come with me us, help the real aura guardians change the world."

Jason slowly got up with a determined look as he held his blades up.

The guardian shook his head.

"Fine." He held his blades out and ran at Jason before another pulse of aura hit the guardian and hurled him back.

Jason looked over to see a massive man who was over 6 feet tall and with a massive body of bulging muscles. He had tanned skin with blue eyes, short light brown hair that went around his head and chin. He wore dark blue pants and dark blue gauntlets, and a hood over his head. He didn't have a shirt on, but had a blue team aqua aura guardian tattoo on his abdomen.

"Come on Tabitha, beaten up on a trainee, I knew you were low. But now you're just a coward." He said as another two Team Aqua aura guardians with a pair of Garchomp next to them came up beside him.

The magma guardian's eyes widened.

"Ushio!"

"Time feel the Tsunami!" He shouted as a Mega Blastoise flew over him with Aquajet and crashed into the Camerupt.

The massive aura guardian let out his hidden blades then rushed forward and jump kicked the lead Magma guardian in the face as the two aqua guardians and their Garchomp engaged the other two Magma guardians.

Jason and Charmeleon watched as Ushio unleashed a furious beatdown on the lead Magma guardian, eventually hurling him into the wall.

"You haven't improved at all. Joining Maxie was a big mistake." Ushio said as the lead magma guardian got up and coughed up blood before he saw one of his guardians get his throat sliced by one of the aqua guardians and the other hurled into the wall with his Sableye.

"Next time." The lead guardian said as he returned his Camerupt and sprinted away with his remaining guardian.

"Magma guardians, they just don't have the same quality as us." Ushio said as he turned dot Jason.

"You aright kid, I gotta say, from what my aura vision saw you put up a pretty good fight. You got dragon aura in you."

Jason tried to catch his breath as he helped Charmeleon up.

"The tablet, he took it."

"Woah, easy there kid, one step at a time."

"My name is Jason , my friends could still be in trouble."

"My name is Ushio, I'm a team aqua guardian master. You're friends are safe."

He lead Jason downstairs where he saw a dozen team aqua marines and another guardian with his friends.

"Jason!" Autumn shouted.

Jason noticed the guardian was using his aura to heal the back of her shoulder.

"Woah, woah what happened?" Jason said as he rushed over to her.

"She was stabbed."

"What!?"

"I don't remember much, I just remember a sharp pain."

"You got stabbed because of me." Jason said.

"Not because of you man." Finn said.

"Look kid, what happened here wasn't your fault. Let us take care of it from here." Ushio said.

Later that night at the pokemon center, Jason was sitting on his bed deep in thought. Autumn had been stabbed under his watch. Sure she was ok now, but he wasn't there to protect her, it was Solrock who saved her. But what if it had been more intense.

Was he putting his friends in danger by being around them.

"Hey Jason, are you alright?" Finn asked as Jason looked at the top bunk.

"You haven't said anything in the last hour."

Jason looked back down.

"Finn, do you ever feel like I'm a danger to you?"

"What?"

"I mean it seems that since you all started traveling with me that I put you guys in danger. I mean there was that attack in the Petalburg woods, the ship, now here."

"Jason, you can't blame yourself for this stuff. We wanted to travel with you because we know what kind of person you are Jason. You aren't causing this stuff, it's not like you asked for this to happen. You can't blame yourself."

"I don't know Finn, I don't know."

"Well Emelia and I are dating now."

"I just think that. Wait WHAT!?"

* * *

Elsewhere Tabitha was kneeling in front of a young man and an older man.

"Report?"

"There were complications mentor. There was the trainee who Mathis encountered."

"You did of course kill him." Mathis said

Tabitha hesitated.

"I tried but Team Aqua intervened and we were forced to retreat." He started before Mathis came forward and grabbed his neck with one hand and held his other hand's hidden blade out.

"Insolent failure!"

"Enough Mathis!" The older man shouted as Mathis let Tabitha go.

"The tablet?"

Tabitha quickly took it out of his armor and held it in front of Mathis who took it.

"He retrieved it."

The older man smiled.

"A mission success then. Go"

Tabitha quickly got up and left.

"He should be made an example of, he failed to kill the team aqua members."

"His mission was to retrieve the tablet and he succeeded my son. You must let go of your obsession with this Kanto boy."

"I can't father, there was something about him, his aura. I can't explain it but."

"He is of little concern to us. We lost the Blue orb and attacking that boy and his little girlfriend won't get it back. The red orb is our only option now. The map from the tomb is still encrypted and this tablet is one of the three keys needed to do so."

"And the other two?"

"I don't know about the second, but I do know the third is located in Mt. Chimney. Soon we will recover that one as well."

"Then will we fulfill our destiny, do what our ancestor could not."

"Indeed my son, indeed."

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _So Finn and Emelia are a couple now, I couldn't resist_

 _some of you guys have been asking for another AG character for Jason to relate to_

 _So I am just going to ask would you want it to be a character from the past or a fan OC_

 _No poll just PM what you want and I'll count those up_

 _So until next time, please review, comment, suggest, or ask(via PM)_


	24. Chapter 24

Ch 24: The Hurricane

It was late in the morning on route 110 and the group was moving down the path.

Autumn and Jason noticed Finn and Emelia holding hands as they walked.

Emelia noticed the weird expressions on their friends' faces.

"Are you guys ok?"

"Sorry, we're just still getting use to the idea of you two dating." Autumn said.

"I know right!" Emelia said sounding excited.

"It's just weird seeing you guys as friends for so long and now seeing you as boyfriend and girlfriend." Jason said.

"Speaking of girlfriend, how is your situation with Zinnia going?" Finn asked.

Jason sighed.

"She wouldn't talk to me, she was completely silent our entire training session. She still thinks I'm not attracted to her."

Autumn put her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't give up Jason, just remind her that you do."

"I tried, but she still didn't want to do anything non physical." Jason said.

They kept going until they reached the coastline and saw a massive bridge/path like structure built over the water.

"Woah what is that?" Jason asked.

"It's the Seaside Cycling Road, the fastest way to Mauville city." Finn said.

"You rent bikes here and then return them at the end. If we ride fast we can actually get to Mauville city by tomorrow." Emelia said.

"That sounds great." Jason said.

They hurried over to the entrance where a young woman reading a pokemon trainer magazine was sitting behind a counter with a Taillow pecking at a almost empty bowl of pokemon food.

"Excuse me. We'd like to rent some bikes." Jason said as she lowered her magazine.

"Twenty dollars per rental, plus an extra ten if you damage them. If you loose them you buy them."

"We're not going loose the bikes." Finn said.

They each paid the twenty dollars before the walked them outside to the entrance of the path and brought out four bikes.

"Be mindful of the other cyclers." She said as the group got on the bikes and settled up the ramps until they were over a hundred feet over the water.

"Woah, we're high up." Autumn said slightly nervously as she looked at the sheer drop to the water below.

"Don't worry we'll be fine, just stay away from the edges." Jason said.

"Ok." She said as the four began pedaling down path.

The road was mostly straight with a few turns here and there, it allowed the four to remain at a mostly constant speed.

Occasionally they would pass other bikers riding by, some were even having pokemon battles.

"So Jason what's your strategy for the upcoming gym battle?" Finn asked.

"Well since this leader is a dragon type trainer I guess I have an advantage. My pokemon aren't weak to dragon types but know dragon moves. "

"I guess that would give you an advantage." Emelia said.

"Still I don't know anything about this gym leader, Autumn do you?"

"Well all I know is that he's knew blood from Johto, Blackthorn city. My dad say's he's almost too good to be a gym leader."

"That's not encouraging." Jason said sweat dropping.

"Sorry." Autumn said.

"For what, you were just being honest."

"Well my mom also likes to gossip about him. Apparently he's rather, active in his social life. He's not even thirty and she says he has five kids, yet no wife."

"Wow." Emelia said.

"Enter the dragon." Finn joked as Emelia laughed a little and smacked the side of his arm.

"Finn."

"Well I almost wish I could see him battle before I face him, so I can get a good read on his style." Jason said.

"Autumn where is your next contest?"

"Fallarbor town."

"Fallarbor town, geez that's far north of here." Finn said.

"I know we'll pass Lavaridge town where another gym is. So we can stop there first."

"Thanks Autumn."

"We still have plenty of time before the contest starts anyway." Autumn said.

"I here Fallarbor town is just down from Mt. Chimney. Apparently there were some meteors that crashed near it and one hit Mt. Chimney itself causing it to erupt hundreds of years ago. To this day no one knows how Fallarbor town wasn't destroyed." Finn said.

* * *

Another hour passed before they stopped to rest up at a rest area built into the side.

"Uhh my leg's could use a rest." Emelia said as she dismounted.

"Want me to rub them." Finn said as Emelia blushed a little.

"Yeah still getting use to that." Jason said as he dismounted.

Autumn put her kickstand down and was about to get off, when she felt her bike move with her.

"Huh?" She turned to see her shirt was caught in the bike.

"Oh great I'm stuck." She tried to pull it out but it was too stuck.

"Let me try." Jason said as he tried to pull it when he felt his immense strength might just rip her entire shirt open.

"Maybe not."

"Finn what about your pocket knife."

"Oh right." He said as he took it out and handed it to Emelia.

She walked over with it open.

Autumn looked freaked out when she saw the knife.

"Ahh!" She said as she tried to back up.

"Autumn are you ok?" Emelia asked as she stopped moving.

Jason saw the knife and realized Autumn was probably still freaked out after being stabbed back at Slateport city.

"Emelia put the knife away."

"Why?"

"Put it away!" Autumn shouted as her fear level rose.

"Ok sorry I was just." Emelia started as they saw something unbelievable.

Autumn's eyes began to glow red and red symbols began to glow on her stomach and arms.

"What the hell?" Jason shouted as Emelia and Finn gave freaked out expressions. Jason felt an unimaginable amount of power inside her.

Autumn's expression changed from fearful to enraged as she rushed forward and grabbed Emelia by the throat and lifted her into the air.

"Autumn what are you doing!?" Finn shouted.

He rushed over and tried to pry her hand open to free Emelia as Jason grabbed her from behind to try and restrain her.

"Woah when did she get so strong?" Finn said unable to open her hand.

Jason too had a hard time restraining her. Even with his enhanced strength she was too powerful for him to contain.

He took a deep breath and tried to use his aura to power up his grip as he lifted her into the air.

"Autumn snap out of it!"

She turned her head to him and dropped Emelia who began coughing as she tried to catch her breath as Finn held her in his arms.

Autumn shouted out in some ancient language that Finn and Emelia had never heard of, but Jason thought is sounded familiar.

Miles away at the bottom of the ocean, a massive pokemon was resting on the ocean floor.

Its eyes slowly opened and glowed red as he slowly rose up from ocean floor and let out a low growl before moving his massive fins around as well as his tail.

As Autumn keep squirming in Jason's arms , he , Finn, and Emelia all felt the wind pick up.

Finn and Emelia looked down to see the water which had been calm before was now getting more wavy and storm like.

"What's going on?" Emelia asked.

Before long, the wind got more and more powerful as the waves got larger and larger.

"What's going on?" Finn asked.

Jason continued to hold Autumn he saw the storm brewing and getting stronger exponentially by the moment.

His eyes widened as he saw it complete itself.

"Hurricane!"

Autumn broke free of Jason's hold and stood on the railing overlooking the sea.

"Autumn get back!" He tried to grab her again and pull her back from the edge.

She squirmed again as Finn and Emelia gave freaked out looks.

The hurricane's cyclone and waves hit the road full force and made it shake.

"Ahh!" Emelia shouted as the road rattled and creaked.

Before long, the support beams cracked and fell down, causing the entire road to break apart and crash into the water.

Jason saw himself sink deeper into the water before he felt the water miraculously calm.

Using the opportunity, he sent out Gyarados and ordered him to find the others.

Jason quickly swam to the surface and began coughing up water, he saw his suspicion had been confirmed. The storm had somehow stopped and the water was calm.

He swam over to a small patch of land in the bay and climbed ashore still trying to catch his breath.

Moments later Gyarados came back up with Finn and Emelia in his mouth before putting them on land.

"Wait where's Autumn?"

Gyarados shook his head.

Jason franticly used his aura vision and saw where Autumn was in the water, she was unconscious and sinking deeper.

"Autumn!" He dove straight in and swam after her.

"Jason?" Emelia said.

A minute later he came up with Autumn in his arms before placing her on the patch of land.

"Autumn!" Finn shouted as she saw her not moving.

"She's unconscious." Jason said as he laid her on her stomach and opened her mouth.

He took a deep breath cupped his glowing hands and put them on her chest as he began pressing down repeatedly.

After doing so his eyes glowed blue as he put his mouth on hers and blew into her mouth.

He did this another two times before Autumn's eyes opened.

Her first sight was Jason's hands on her chest and his mouth on hers.

She had no memory of what was going on and her face instantly shot red before he got off her and she coughed up water.

"Autumn, you're awake." Jason said sounding relieved.

"What , what happened?" She said before she saw the wreckage of the road around her.

"The road!"

"Forget the road, what happened to you!?" Finn shouted.

"What do you mean?"

"Autumn you went berserk, you attacked Emelia and me." Jason said.

"What? I didn't do that."

"Yes you did, your eyes were glowing red and you had symbols all over your body, plus you were speaking in a weird language." Finn said.

"That can't be true, all I remember is seeing the knife, getting very scared and then Jason reviving me."

"Well something happened, and whatever happened to you was probably connected to the hurricane." Jason said.

"Hurricane?"

"It's what destroyed the road, a hurricane came out of no where and then stopped just like that." Finn said.

"So I was glowing and went berserk, then a hurricane came? That makes no sense?"

"Well whatever happened, there were other people on the bridge and we need to help them." Jason said as he turned to Gyarados.

"Try to find other people and help them."

Gyarados nodded before he swam off.

Finn let out Mudkip and Emelia let out Marill to do the same.

Autumn looked over at Emelia who still had a freaked out expression and motioned towards her.

"Emelia I."

Emelia terrified jumped back as Finn held her and kept his arm up.

"Stay away from her!"

Autumn was now very confused, hurt, and afraid.

She curled up and moved to a corner of the island as Jason came over and put his arms around her.

"It's ok." Jason said.

She looked up at him.

"You're not afraid?"

"Autumn whatever happened to you I could tell you weren't in control of yourself. It wasn't you." Jason said as Autumn looked over to the others.

"Not everyone agrees on that."

* * *

As they tried to recuperate, their pokemon gathered up every human or non water pokemon they saw and put them on patches of land or wreckage that were still above water.

"Autumn after you went berserk you went unconscious and woke up with no memory. Has this ever happened before?"

Autumn thought back and remembered all the times she woke up with no memory.

"Yes. It has."

"When?"

"First when we were in the Petalburg woods and I was chased by those Magma members. I remember them hurting Torchic and then everything went dark, I woke up rescued by the Aqua guardian. Then again on the ship when they were breaking down the door with an axe. Then the Museum when I was stabbed."

"H'mm I'm seeing a pattern here. This seems to happen every time you or someone you care about is in severe danger, or at least you believe you are. You had a little PTSD when you saw Finn's knife and that's what caused it to activate."

"That still doesn't make it right." Finn said as he kept holding Emelia.

"Finn she had no control of her actions, just feral instincts."

"She could have killed Emelia, and what about that hurricane?"

"I don't know Finn, quite frankly I have no idea where these abilities are coming from. I never even felt them before now. They're probably connected somehow I just need to think of how."

"What's going to happen to me?"

"I don't know but I promise I won't let anything bad happen."

Autumn rested her head on his shoulder as she continued to worry.

As more time passed, Jason noticed a few of the bikers they saw earlier on a row boat rowing towards them.

"Hey you guys need a lift, we found this old rowboat."

"That's alright, we have a Gyarados we can wait until he comes back." Jason said.

"You sure man, we can take one of you if any you guys need to get to shore."

Jason noticed the young mens' aura seemed agitated and they seemed a bit fixated on Autumn.

"We're just fine." Jason said.

"Ok, we understand." The lead one said before he took up his ore and smashed it across Jason's face, knocking him down.

"Grab her!" All three of them grabbed Autumn and dragged her into the boat before they quickly rowed off.

"Autumn!" Jason shouted.

They were soon out of sight.

"She's gone!"

He noticed Finn and Emelia only had slightly concerned looks.

"What is wrong with you two, they just took Autumn!?"

"Well she." Finn started.

"Oh shut up about what happened, she attacked you and me, but you know what she had no control of her actions. Shit happens, get over it! She's still our friend and she needs our help!"

Emelia and Finn gave guilty expressions, maybe they had let their anger blind them. The person they saw on the road wasn't Autumn, it was someone else. Now Autumn, their friend was in trouble.

"You're right, we need to find her." Emelia said.

Jason quickly let Taillow out of his pokeball.

"Find Gyarados and the others, tell them to get back here ASAP."

"Taillow!" Taillow shouted as he nodded and flew off.

Meanwhile Autumn was terrified as she was held down by the boys.

Finally they reached a patch of land and dragged her onto it before they each let out a Breloom.

"What are you doing?"

"Look bitch, we were on the cycle road and saw you just before the hurricane hit. We saw you acting strange and your eyes glowing, we know that you had something to do with the hurricane and we want answers."

Autumn nervously sweat dropped.

"I don't know anything."

"Yes you do. Now tell us before our Breloom make you."

Autumn felt her fear rise and her vision fade, she tried to contain herself and keep her from letting it happen again.

Moments later Torchic came out of his pokeball and stood between them and her.

"Tor!" He shouted.

"Knock him out." One of the Breloom smashed his claws across Torchic's face and knocked him aside as they got closer to Autumn.

"Tor chic!" He shouted as he got up blasted the three with ember, forcing them back as he rushed forward and pecked the center one furiously.

Once again he was knocked down and then furiously attacked by the three Breloom.

"Torchic!" Autumn shouted as she watched him cry out in pain.

Her eyes began to glow red before she saw something else.

Torchic began to glow white and grow larger.

Autumn's eyes snapped back to normal as she saw Torchic evolve.

"Torchic?" She said.

When the glowing stopped Torchic was now much taller with arms and claws on the ends of them.

"Combusken!" He shouted.

Autumn smiled and felt her fear turn to excitement.

"Torchic you evolved."

"Does it matter get him!"

"Combusken use Fire spin!"

"Combusken!" Combusken shouted as he opened his beak and unleashed a spinning blast of fire that engulfed all three Breloom.

The three burning Breloom crashed into their trainers, burning them as well before they yelped and were knocked into the water.

Combusken stood proudly as Autumn hugged him.

"Thank you Cumbusken, you saved me."

"Combusken." Combusken said happy to see Autumn was safe and not in her berserk form.

The two climbed onto the rowboat as the boys and their Breloom came up.

"Thanks for the boat boys." She said before rowing off.

A few minutes later she ran into Gyarados with the others on his back.

"Guys!"

"Autumn you're safe!" Jason said with great relief.

That was when they noticed Combusken.

"Torchic he evolved!" Emelia said.

"He saved me from them."

Twenty minutes later they reached the other end of the destroyed road and set up camp.

As Autumn sat in fronton the fire, Emelia and Finn came up behind her.

"Autumn." Emelia said as she turned to them.

"We just wanted to apologize for the way we treated you earlier." Finn said.

"Autumn your our friend and we know you'd never want to hurt us. Whatever happened it wasn't you in control." Emelia said.

"I'm sorry I let this happen, I put everyone on that road at risk, but the worst part is I have no idea what even caused it."

She put her hands on her temples.

"Why is this happening to me?"

She felt another hand touch her shoulder and she turned to see Jason behind her.

"We're going to find that out. I promise you Autumn, we're going to find out what's happening to you and make it right." he hugged her for reassurance before Emelia and Finn joined in.

A tear came down from Autumn's face, knowing her friends were there to support her.

* * *

Miles away inside a hidden location an Aura guardian mentor was watching a tv screen.

"Meteorologists are baffled by the small hurricane that hit and destroyed the cycle road on route 110. Seemingly coming out of no where and then dissipating within minutes. Captain Eric Long of the Hoenn Navy has informed us that the Navy has taken control of the situation and began a rescue effort for those who were on the bridge. Navy divers report no fatalities which is very surprising in this situation."

Another Aura guardian walked in.

"Mentor, I also saw what happened and ordered any of our men nearby to assist."

"Good Ushio. But I'm more concerned about this hurricane. We both know that aside from the creator only one legendary pokemon could have made a storm like that so quickly."

"Do, do your really think it was Kyogre Mentor?"

"I don't know what else it could be. If Team magma has recovered the blue orb then they could have tested it on the bridge. I wan all guilds on high alert. We need conformation if they have the blue orb."

"Understood."

"And Ushio."

"Yes Mentor."

"Has there been any word from the Son of Ketchum, I believe you said he and his friends were in that area."

"Yes mentor one of my guardians sighed them, he said they were all safe."

The Mentor turned away deep in thought.

"Could it be true?"

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _So the group knows something's up with Autumn but they don't know the full details_

 _I have gotten enough requests, a new rival will appear , this one being a fan submitted OC, you have until the next chapter to submit them if you want me to consider using them._

 _So until next time, please review, comment ,suggest, or ask_


	25. Chapter 25

Ch 25: The dragon's fangs

It was early in the morning several niles from Mauville city and Jason was in the forest with Zinnia.

All four of his pokemon were extremely exhausted from training that morning. Jason and Zinnia both seemed to take that morning's training very seriously, and intensely.

Taillow and Grovyle were having Gyarados spray them with water to cool them off.

Even Zinnia's pokemon were exhausted.

Charmeleon and the others were watching Jason and Zinnia nervously.

Jason was covered in sweat and Zinnia was partially sweaty too.

The two were looking at each other and not speaking for almost a minute.

Zinnia took a deep breath before she finally spoke.

"Alright, I'm willing to move past the you not being attracted to me." She started.

"I never said that."

"I'm willing to move past it if you prove you are attracted to me."

She said as she took off her cloak again.

Jason took a deep breath.

" _Last chance."_

He wrapped her arms around her and put her hands on her rear end as she pressed her lips against his.

Jason tried to connect his aura to Zinnia, open up a connection between the two.

After nearly a minute there was nothing, he felt nothing. He then realized, he never would.

"No, no, no." Jason said as he pulled away.

"What?" She said.

"I can't do this anymore Zinnia, we can't do this anymore." He said before he looked right into her eyes.

"Zinnia, we have to break up."

Zinnia looked both hurt and enraged.

"So you aren't attracted to me anymore!"

Jason now gave a frustrated look.

"NO! That's not the problem! I've told you what's been wrong with our relationship for weeks now! You just wouldn't listen!"

"What is wrong with us?"

"We aren't a real couple Zinnia, we don't talk about our feelings, we hardly know each other, we basically just do physical stuff. We're basically fuck buddies, nothing more."

"That's not true."

"Really, ok Zinnia answer me this. If we have a real relationship, why can't we open up an aura connection."

Zinnia's eyes widened as her expression changed.

"I , I."

Jason sighed.

"Zinnia, there's nothing wrong with you. I still think you're a great teacher and a great person. It's just, we have conflicting personalities. We just skimmed along the surface and gave into a our impulses. We just assumed that since we had some things in common and we were physically attracted to each other that we could make it work."

Zinnia looked back at Jason.

"Maybe you're right, we really don't bring out the best in each other. I guess these last few weeks I had to force myself forward. Trying to make myself think our relationship was working when it wasn't. Maybe you're right, it would be best if we just stayed student and teacher."

"So there's no hard feelings?"

"No, I can still make you a real Dragon guardian. I'll meet you next session." Zinnia said before she and her pokemon walked off.

Jason took a deep breath as his pokemon came around him to comfort him.

Jason knew it was for the best, but that still didn't make it easy breaking up with Zinnia.

* * *

He made his way back to the pokemon center and dropped his pokemon off with Nurse Joy before heading back to his room.

As Jason walked in he noticed Finn was still fast asleep so he was careful not to wake him.

He was about to head to his bed when he saw the phone in his room and thought maybe he could talk with someone.

He sat down in front of the screen before dialing in a number.

As it rang eventually someone picked up and he saw his mother sitting on the other side wearing her robe.

She yawned but smiled.

"Jason, it's been a while since you've called. It's good to hear from you."

"Sorry I haven't called in a while mom. Things have been heating up here."

"Would this have anything to do with the civil war your grandfather keeps talking about?"

Jason sweat dropped.

Serena sighed.

"I'd be upset with you over this, but I can't say we didn't get involved with dangerous affairs to. At least you're more prepared than I was, and I was persistent that your father let me go with him. Just promise me you won't do anything too risky."

"It's alright mom, it's not like I'm seeking this civil war stuff out. It just seems to find me."

Serena laughed a little.

"Deja vu."

"Anyway that's not why I called. Remember that girl I told you I was dating."

Serena gave an irritated expression.

"Yes, the physical one who's older than you." She said.

"I broke up with her this morning."

"What?" She said with a hint of excitement.

"Yeah, we both decided it was for the best and ended it."

Serena looked away for a secont smiling.

"Je vous remercie."

"Je peux t'entendre." Jason said as Serena sweat dropped.

"Sorry dear, but why exactly did you break up?"

Jason sighed.

"This was coming for a long time. The two of us just weren't connecting. All she wanted to do was physical stuff." Jason said as Serena felt her fist tighten.

"She and I couldn't open up an aura connection and we realized that it was for the best that we just remain student and teacher."

"Well son it seems like you made the right decision."

"I know I did mom, but it still doesn't make it much easier."

"I know honey, if you want to talk I'm not going anywhere until you're feeling better."

"Thanks mom, I guess we did end on pretty good terms though. Much better than when Daniella and I broke up. She wasn't even a guardian and she reacted worse when I ended it with her."

"You made things very weird for your father and I whenever we had dinner with Diana and Dakota." Serena said as Jason smiled a little.

"Maybe I should stop dating girls older than me."

"I'd appreciate that." Serena said.

Jason sighed.

"I don't know, was there a reason Zinnia didn't want to connect with me more than on a physical level. Is there something wrong with my personality?"

"Stop right there young man, do not blame yourself because of her problems. You are a kind, charming, and charismatic young man. Do not forget that." Serena said in a more serious tone.

"I had similar problems with Daniella. She constantly complained that I wasn't cheerful enough, that I took things too seriously and just wasn't happy enough. Which probably explains why she was so upset that I was the one who ended it with her."

"Well Jason maybe she was right about some of those things. But that didn't make you a bad person, or any less desirable. But look at yourself now, look at your friends and your pokemon. Would they describe you in these ways?"

Jason thought back about his training with Charmeleon and the others, him opening up an aura connection with Charmeleon, helping Gyarados with his violent tendencies, his friendship with Emelia and Finn, then his friendship with Autumn in particular.

Jason smiled.

"Maybe you're right, I guess I have been able to connect with my pokemon like I never have before. They all want to be my partners and two were willing to basically share a soul with me. That's got to count for something. Plus my friends are just as close as friends I've know for years."

Serena smiled.

"You see, there's nothing wrong with you Jason. Any girl would be lucky to have you, and Zinnia will regret the ways he treated your relationship."

Jason smiled.

"I guess a big reason I knew it was doomed was when I realized how are relationship was nothing like yours and dad's."

Serena smiled again.

"I do love your father. I guess our relationship was the rare card in the deck. I mean the two of us were together as kids, then teens, then the rest of our lives. We were soulmates and found each other early on." Serena then had a realization as she turned back to Jason.

"Jason, you said she only wanted to do physical stuff. What did that entail exactly?"

"It's ok mom, I never slept with her. She wanted to a few times, but I knew it wouldn't lead to anything good."

Serena let out a relief breath.

"You know that vow Altair imposed on aura guardians doesn't seem to stop a large portion of your brotherhoods."

"Some of us still follow it. I assume dad did."

"Oh trust me son, we didn't have that special night until our wedding night."

Jason's expression changed as Serena's expression also changed.

"That was a very special night."

"Ok."

"I mean it's not like I didn't want to before then."

"That's enough mom."

"He was so handsome and sexy. His superhuman body I got to see every night, but could do little with."

"Please stop."

"Then I finally could, and still can."

Jason felt like he was going to gag.

"Ok I'm going to hang up now."

Serena gave a seductive look away from the phone.

"Ok". she said as she walked off

"Ashy." Jason heard her say in a seductive voice before he saw her robe get thrown back as the screen turned black.

Jason grabbed the nearby waste basket.

Finn awoke to the sounds of Jason throwing up in the trash bin.

"Jason what's wrong?"

Jason took a deep breath.

"I'd rather not talk about it."

Finn gave a weird expression.

"You're throwing up because things went bad with Zinnia?"

"No." Jason said.

Finn raised an eyebrow.

"Trust me, you don't want to know."

Later that day he and Finn were having breakfast with Emelia and Autumn, as well as their pokemon.

"So the gym then?" Emelia asked.

"Yeah." Jason said in a rather calm tone.

Autumn and Emelia noticed Jason seemed to be in a different mood than he normally was in after he trained with Zinnia.

"Jason, are you ok?" Autumn asked as he looked at her.

"You seem a little different than you normally do after training with Zinnia."

"Oh yeah we broke up."

"What!?" All three shouted.

Jason continued eating.

"Yeah, we broke up."

"Why?" Emelia asked.

"Well it's like I said earlier. We just couldn't connect. We decided it was for the best."

"Jason, you know we're here for you." Finn said as he put his hand on his shoulder.

Jason didn't seem distraught or sad which was strange to the others.

Autumn had mixed feelings about this news.

She was a bit sad for Jason, ending a relationship. At the same time, she also felt a great level of excitement for the fact that Jason was no longer dating Zinnia and that this opened up the possibility that maybe one day the two of them could be together.

Her face turned slightly red thinking about it.

After finishing breakfast, the four left the pokemon center and began walking down the interior streets of Mauville city.

The city itself was built like a massive mall with all of the houses and buildings built into the interior and a glass ceiling over it.

"I've never seen a city like Mauville." Jason said.

"This was all the work of Dr. Wattson, the old gym leader." Autumn said as they walked through the city center and saw a statue of the man.

"So he founded the city?"

"No he just revamped it, he was an electrical master and dreamed of a city that could be self contained and have as little impact on the natural environment around it as possible. "

"What happened to him?" Jason asked.

"He passed away last year." Finn said.

"So that's why there's a new gym leader."

"Exactly." Autumn said.

Jason wasn't sure how he felt about this type of city. It seemed to separated and secluded from nature, making people forget what the world was really like.

* * *

Finally they saw a large building that said gym on it.

"Here we are." Jason said as he started at the gym for nearly a minute before entering.

The gym was dark as they entered it, but was eventually lit by a series of glowing stones revealing a number of expensive looking dragon statues made of solid gold.

"Woah this guy must be loaded." Finn said.

Jason looked at the gold closer and realized he had seen gold of this purity before.

"This is aura guardian quality gold." He thought to himself.

Finally they were stopped by a dark figure that leapt down from the ceiling in front of them.

The figure lowered their hood revealing it to be a young woman in her twenties with a Flygon over her.

"Are you here to challenge our leader?"

"I am." Jason said.

She stared at Jason for almost a minute as Jason felt her aura trying to feel his own.

"Come with me." She said.

As they walked they noticed that the young woman had a slight Johto accent and seemed very in shape. They also noticed her natural body tone seemed similar to Jason's.

Finally they reached a larger room that had a battlefield in the center and more statues of dragons.

Jason and the others noticed another four women around the same age as the one they already came across.

They also noticed that each had a dragon type pokemon with them and three had a baby in their arms while one had a toddler beside her and another toddler in another part.

On the battlefield were two people having a battle.

One was a young man who looked slightly younger than Jason and the others. He had tanned skin, murky green eyes, short black hair with fringe gelled up to the right side. He was tall and physically well built, much like Jason.

He wore black short jeans with a grey top that had a black stripe going across the middle, plus a green cargo unbuttoned shirt over top, as well as fingerless gloves.

The man standing on the other side looked like he was in his late twenties.

He had slightly tanned skin with no shirt on, only a few black rags tied around a sections of his arms.

His body seemed like that of an a demigod, Jason had seen few aura guardian champions in the shape this man was.

He wasn't a giant like Ushio was, but big enough.

He had light green eyes and short black hair that was a bit spiky. Jason also noticed that when his mouth was opened, he had his teeth slightly filed to look like fangs, at least his canine teeth.

Autumn and Emelia's faces turned red as they saw him, Emelia tried to stop when she saw Finn turn to her.

But perhaps the most striking thing was the fact that he had black bracers around his wrists and forearms.

As Jason looked closer he realized they were hidden blades. This man was an aura guardian, but more than that Jason felt a large amount of dragon aura inside him. Even more than Zinnia.

In front of the aura guardian was a large Druddigon while in front of the young man was a fierce looking Greninja.

"Greninja use Double team and water Shuriken." The young man said in a rather competitive tone.

The Greninja made a dozen copies of himself before each sprinted forward moving incredibly fast and agile.

They all also unleashed a barrage of water shurikens at the Druddigon.

"Druddigon use Outrage."

The Druddigon gave a confident look as he glowed green and flew into the air before roaring and unleashing a storm of dragon energy around him.

The Greninjas leapt around acrobatically trying to avoid the incoming blasts as they destroyed all the Shurikens and most of the copies.

Finally the real Greninja acrobatically leapt over Druddigon as his trainer smiled.

"Ice punch!"

"Dragon Claw!"

The Druddigon moved even faster than the Greninja and slashed his glowing green claws across the Greninja's body , hurling him into the ground.

As he moved his arm up, Druddigon noticed that despite being hit, Greninja managed to wrap his legs around his arm and pulled himself back up.

As soon as he did, Greninja smashed his ice covered fist across Druddigon's face, dealing a lot of damage as the Dragon's head flew to the side.

"Ice punch!"

"Superpower!".

As Greninja rose his other hand back and covered it in ice, Druddigon brought his head back his claws glowed red as he brought them up at Greninja.

The two attacks clash and caused a force of energy to surge around them.

When it was over, the two pokemon both fell down on their backs with swirly eyes.

"Look at that." The gym leader said as the woman with a toddler beside her spoke up.

"Both pokemon are unable to battle. We have a draw."

"A Draw!?" The trainer said sounding very angry with himself.

"H'mm not bad kid, I'll tell you what, you can still have the badge even though we tied."

"Alright, fine. Though I will take this as a needs improvements on my skills. I'm the son of a champion, I should be able to beat any gym leader."

The gym leader licked his fangs.

"Don't forget, you're still a trainee, I'm a master and a dragon master at that boy. You're lucky you even tied."

The trainer smiled.

"You say dragon as if it gives you an edge over us normal guardians. It doesn't."

"Guardians? Wait are they?" Finn asked.

"As I suspected." Jason said as he turned to the woman who let them in.

"I'm going to skip all the need for explaining and tell you that I'm a guardian trainee. No need to hide anything or make up some excuse." Jason said.

"Fair enough. Though I'm more interested in your dragon aura." She said.

The gym leader approached the young man and handed him a badge.

"There your Drake badge."

As they walked closer Autumn saw the other toddler run over to the guardian woman who let them in.

She picked him over in her arms as Autumn heard him say the word mommy.

She found it strange that each of these guardian women had children roughly the same age or only a year or so apart.

"Master you have another challenger, another trainee."

"Two in one day, what are the odds of that." The leader said as the young man turned and saw Jason.

His eyes widened.

"You! You're Ketchum's boy!"

Jason sighed.

"Yes."

The young man sprinted up to him and stopped an inch from his face as he stared intensely at Jason, who was sweat dropping.

"You think you can come here and steal my thunder!"

"What?" Jason said.

"Have some originality Ketchum, was you coming here part of your dad's idea to get you some glory before me? Or was this your idea?"

"I have no idea who you are?"

"What!? That's not cool! You should know Luke Ryder, the son of Laura Ryder champion of Kalos!"

That's when it hit Jason.

"Wait I remember you, the last time I went to Kalos, you were with the Kalos champion Laura Ryder."

"Hello man, I told you I'm here son. I remember you , why don't you remember me?"

Jason sweat dropped again.

"I guess I was just trying not to focus on the champions thing." Jason said remembering back when he hated being compared to his dad and took little interest in it.

"Well if you're here at this gym, you must be competing in the Hoenn league too."

"I am."

"Well that's just great, because I came here to prove to my mom that single typing is not effective and now you're here. Another son of another champion and another guardian trainee. This is my show Ketchum, and if you think you're gonna end up on top, you're wrong."

Jason gave a determined look.

"I came here to become a better guardian, winning the Hoenn league is just a perk. A perk I am going to enjoy greatly."

"You'll have to go through me first."

"Maybe I will."

"We'll see about that."

"I guess we will." Autumn and the others sweat dropped as they saw the two go at each other.

"Pardon me for interrupting your fun, but one of you has yet to battle me." The gym leader said as Jason and Luke sweat dropped.

"Right." Jason said.

"So you really are the son of Ash Ketchum, I guess that would make you the grand mentor's grandson as well. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Drake Long. The master of the dragons." Jason noticed a slight Johto accent like the woman's.

"Are you, a Draconid aura guardian?"

Drake's eyebrow widened.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because I'm being trained as one, by a guardian named."

"Zinnia. I thought she was here. I'm surprised she hasn't offered to help me."

"Help you?" Jason asked.

"Now now , where are my manners. I have two guardian trainees and their friends here and my pokemon need rest. What say I extend my hospitality."

A door behind them opened as a young man and woman who looked around Jason's age came out with a pair of dragon type pokemon with them.

"Follow me." He lead them through a large room built like a training room in aura guardian enclaves with over a dozen young men and women being trained by three aura guardians wearing hooded jacket robes like the five women in the other room.

Each of them had a dragon type pokemon and Jason recognized what they were being taught.

Drake was training Draconid guardians.

They were lead to a dinning room where the group and Luke sat down as Drake sat at the head of the table with the five women each sitting around him with their children beside them.

One of the trainees placed plates of food in front of each of those at the table before he bowed.

"Enjoy master."

"Well dig in." Drake said as the women and children began eating.

Jason and Luke were now both staring at Drake as he smiled and stared back.

"I bet you both have a lot of questions."

"You could say that." Jason said.

"I certainly do, I guess I just forgot on account of how into our battle I got."

"Well allow me to explain. I was a master in the remnants of the Draconid clan back in Blackthorn city. You see, our kind are dying out, our masters refusing help from the main brotherhoods. Our numbers grew smaller each year. Zinnia wanted to come back to Hoenn, find our roots and discover something that might reinvigorate our dying kind."

"You know Zinnia?" Jason said.

"Of course, she's my sister."

"What?!" Jason said.

"Half sister, I'm not surprised she didn't mention me. We haven't exactly seen eye to eye in many years. But in any case, I decided that it was time for real action to be taken. Zinnia had a point, this place is our ancestral home. I decided that it should be where our brotherhood is reborn. So I left with as many Draconid guardians as I could convince, mostly younger guys like me and a few trainees. We came here and started recruiting. Because of the civil war pickings are slim, but I made a deal with the mentor of team Aqua, any students he doesn't want or can't train to me. I find the way of the dragon is more applicable to these kind of potentials anyway."

Jason thought about what he said. He really wasn't the only one who had trouble with the traditional ways. That made him feel a bit better.

"So now I simply rebuild the Draconid Clan from the ground up."

"That's right my love, build it in your glorious image." One of the women said.

"In your image?" Luke said.

"I am rebirthing the clan, just like Circe birthed it. What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing my love." Another of the women said.

The entire group and Luke gave weirded out expressions when they heard that.

"Confused, allow me to explain. These five are my wives."

"Wives?" Jason said.

"I am the alpha of this dragon pack, therefore I have claim to my share of women, and produce the most offspring." He said licking his fangs.

It hit them, all five of those children were his, from different women just like they had heard.

They were all very creeped out now.

"Make no mistake, Vanesa, Donna, Susan, Emma, and Alexa are not compelled to be with me. They choose to and I love each of them. This is how things work in the Draconid clan and always has, Zinnia and I have the same father, just different mothers." Drake said.

Jason and the others were very creeped out now. This particular part of the Draconid clan's history Zinnia had failed to mention. But it certainly explained a bit about her personality and perhaps why she had trouble connecting more than just physically. Still Jason was almost afraid to tell Drake about his former relationship with Zinnia.

Autumn, Finn, and Emelia were very creeped out. They wanted to leave as soon as possible.

"You know, if you really are training to become a Draconid guardian have you considered staying. I could teach you far more than my sister could, and I could use the support of the Grand Mentor's grandson."

Jason sweat dropped and gave a freaked out expression.

"Uh, no thanks. You're sister is a great teacher, in fact I think I'd rather get to our gym battle." Jason said.

Drake sat back in his chair.

"Very well, Vanesa if I win you and I will make love tonight, Donna if I loose it will be with you. If it's another tie, that will be exciting and we'll have a threesome."

The two women giggled as their faces turned red.

The group was very creeped out by this.

Jason was starting to understand why many guardians didn't want to associate themselves with the Draconid guardians.

Autumn also understood why her father was so creeped out by this man. At first she was a little iffy about Jason being involved with this type of culture. But she was relieved when he seemed genuinely surprised about that particular detail and looked creeped out by it.

Several minutes later they returned to the battlefield as Jason took one end and Drake took the other. His wives and children were there as well as the group and Luke.

"You haven't left yet?" Finn asked him.

"This guy is my competition, my mom taught me to study the competition." Luke said.

"The battle between Master Long and trainee Ketchum is about to begin. The battle will be a one on three battle. Whoever knocks out both of their opponent's pokemon wins. Only the challenger may substitute pokemon." Donna said.

"One on three?" Jason asked.

"Oh I'm sorry, I never gave your the option. You see as a master I understand my real pokemon would be far too powerful for most trainers. So I give them an option, three of my gym level pokemon or one of my real pokemon." Drake said.

"I took one of his real pokemon. Can you do the same?" Luke said.

Jason gave a determined look as Autumn gave a concerned look.

"I'll take one of your real pokemon."

Jason took out his first pokeball and held it forward.

"I choose you Grovyle!"

"Vyle!" Grovyle shouted as he did a front flip and came out.

Drake licked his fangs.

"I see you've already made him more of a dragon. Good, I like that." Drake said as he took out a pokeball and threw it forward.

Jason saw a Massive Garchomp come out and roar at Grovyle.

"Woah." Jason said as Grovyle sweat dropped.

The others saw the sheer size of the Garchomp and were amazed.

"You wanted one of my real pokemon. Here he is. Garchomp use Dragon rush!"

The Garchomp sprinted forward as he glowed green.

He moved unbelievably fast for someone that big.

"Grovyle use Agility into Leaf blade."

Grovyle tried to sprint forward and leap over Garchomp, but the massive dragon snatched Grovyle's leg with incredible reflexes.

Jason and Grovyle's eyes widened and they nervously sweat dropped before Garchomp hurled him across the battlefield.

Grovyle quickly rolled himself along the ground before he saw Garchomp charging at him.

"Grovyle dodge and use Bullet seed."

"Dragon claw."

As Grovyle tried to leap back away from Garchomp, the much larger Dragon pokemon propelled himself up and into the air with his claws glowing green as he slashed them across Grovyle's chest.

"Groyvle!" Jason shouted feeling his pain through their aura connection.

Grovyle landed hard on the ground and grunted as he tried to get back up.

"Dragon rush!"

Garchomp came down glowing green as Grovyle's eyes widened again.

After Garchomp crashed into Grovyle he got up with Grovyle unconscious under him.

"Grovyle is unable to battle." Donna said.

"Geez that was fast." Finn said.

"That's one powerful Garchomp." Emelia said.

"Come on Jason you've still got two more pokemon!" Autumn shouted.

"Grovyle return, rest up." Jason said as he grit his teeth. He knew this wouldn't be easy, but not this difficult."

"Come on Ketchum is that all you have?" Luke said as Jason got irritated.

He took out his next pokeball.

"I choose you Gyarados!" Jason shouted.

Gyarados came out and roared at Garchomp.

"Gyarados use Hydro pump!"

"Garchomp use Dragon rush!"

Gyarados roared as he unleashed a massive blast of water at Garchomp, who began glowing green as he charged forward through the incoming water only getting slowed down.

Jason's eyes widened as as he saw this, but Gyarados only got more intense.

"Aqua tail!"

Gyarados tried to slam his massive tail into Garchomp's side.

"Dragon claw!"

Garchomp used his claws to knock Gyarados's tail aside before he leapt up at him.

"Crunch!"

Garchomp tried to snap his jaws around Garchomp only to have the dragon use his arm blades to smash Gyarados's head back before he slashed across it with his claws.

Gyarados's head hit the ground, but he still tried to get up.

"Hydro pump!"

"Dragon rush!"

Gyarados opened his mouth and blasted Garchomp with more water only to have Garchomp run through it again before crashing into Gyarados.

Gyarados was hurled back and landed in front of Jason with swirly eyes.

"Gyarados is unable to battle."

"Dam it." Jason said as Finn and Emelia looked concerned.

"Don't feel bad, he is a master." Luke said.

"Come on Jason you can do this." Autumn said.

Jason took deep breath as he returned Gyarados.

"Last chance, I have to make this one count. I choose you Charmeleon!"

Charmeleon came out and snarled at Garchomp.

Drake smiled.

" A dragon Charmeleon I haven't seen one of those in a while. Garchomp use Dragon rush."

Garchomp glowed green before he charged at Charmeleon.

"Charmeleon, use Dragon claw aim for his legs."

Charmeleon's claws glowed green as he ran low at Garchomp's legs.

"Dragon claw." Drake said.

Garchomp leapt up and soared over Charmeleon before coming back down and slashing his back with Dragon claw.

"Charmeleon!"

Charmeleon rolled across the ground before he got back up growling.

"Charmeleon use Smokescreen!"

"Char!" Charmeleon shouted as he opened his mouth and unleashed a thick cloud of smoke around Garchomp.

"Perfect now use Dragon claw!"

Charmeleon's claws glowed green as he charged forward at Garchomp.

Just before he could reach the Dragon, he saw a pair of glowing green eyes.

"huh?"

"Dragon claw."

Garchomp slashed across Charmeleon's body, hurling him back as Jason felt Charmeleon's fatigue and pain rise.

"That Garchomp us unstoppable." Finn said.

"Come on Jason." Autumn said.

As Charmeleon got up eyes eyes shot fiery red as his tail exploded around him, covering his body in fire.

"Char!" He roared as blaze took effect.

"Blaze, this could be it. Charmeleon use Flamethrower!"

"Char!" Charmeleon shouted as he unleashed a massive jet of fire from his mouth.

Garchomp held his arms up over his chest as the fire engulfed him.

"Dragon pulse!"

Garchomp whipped his arms aside blowing some of the fire away before opening his mouth and unleashing a massive blast of green dragon energy through the fire before it crashed into Charmeleon's mouth, hurling him back.

"Charmeleon!"

Charmeleon slammed hard into the ground with his eyes turning swirly.

"Charmeleon is unable to battle. The winner is master Drake."

Autumn and the other's couldn't believe it, Jason lost, he had been beaten.

"Well looks like I do have an edge of you Ketchum." Luke said.

Jason felt great disappointment and shame inside him. Had he been so arrogant to think he could challenge a master's real pokemon. Now his team suffered for it.

He walked over and helped Charmeleon up.

"I'm sorry Charmeleon, I'm sorry I failed us."

"Jason.. lost." Emelia said.

"I don't believe it." Finn said.

Autumn gave a very concerned tone as Drake walked up to him.

"Looks like you were outmatched trainee. I can see a bit of my sister's training in you, but you've still got a ways to go before you become a dragon like us." Drake said.

Jason grit his teeth and tightened his fist as he heard Drake's words.

Drake turned and walked up to his wives.

"Looks like it's you tonight Vanesa." Drake said as he slide his finger across her cheek as Vanesa's face turned red.

Autumn and the others gave more creeped out looks.

"Well, not that this isn't creepy. But I've learned what I needed to learn here. You need to get your game going Ketchum, next time we meet, I want a battle and I want a real challenge." Luke said as he walked off.

"Oh you'll get it!" Jason shouted.

* * *

Later that night at the pokemon center, Jason had Nurse Joy look after his pokemon before returning them to him.

Jason didn't eat with the others, he simply took his dinner to his room.

Finn, Emelia, and Autumn were very concerned for him.

"He's taking this loss badly." Finn said.

"I don't blame him, he and his pokemon were wiped by Drake. Geez that guy was creepy, even if he was hot."

"What?" Finn said.

"Creepy! He was extremely creepy, I mean he had five wives and decided which he was going to do it with based on the results of the battle." Emelia said.

"He could also be off since he broke up with Zinnia this morning." Finn said.

Autumn looked back at his room.

"I'm going to go talk with him." She said as she got up and walked over to the room.

"I hope she can get through to him."

"Oh no." Finn said.

"What?"

"I just realized, since Jason lost he has to face him again. Which means we have to go back." Finn and Emelia both nervously sweat dropped.

Inside his room, Jason's pokemon, except Gyarados were slowly eating their food as Jason sat on his bed with Charmeleon laying on his lap.

Jason was stroking his head as he took deep breaths.

He heard a knock on the door.

"Jason, it's me."

"Come in." Jason said as the door opened and Autumn walked inside.

She saw him on the bed and sat down beside him.

"Are you doing ok?"

"Yeah, just a little disappointed about how the battle turned out." Jason said.

"Jason, if you were distracted by what happened with Zinnia this morning, then the loss isn't entirely your fault."

Upon hearing that Jason's expression changed.

Autumn was surprised to see him start laughing.

"Huh?" She said.

"Autumn, that's not why I lost."

"It's not."

"Autumn, I was a bit upset about the break up but I've seen it coming for a long time."

"Really."

"I lost today because I lost track of what kind of opponent I was facing. It's been so long since I faced another guardian in a tradition battle like I did today and one on that level. I got cocky with Luke here and wanted to prove myself, so I didn't battle smartly and strategically like I should have." Jason said as he continued to stroke Charmeleon's head.

"Oh, well you made a mistake. You'll come back from it, just remember how he battled and use it next time."

Jason smiled.

"I will, but we need to do some more training first. If I am going to be taking on a master, we'll need to plan out strategies and practice them." Jason said as his pokemon gave more determined looks.

"Char!"

"Groyvle!"

"That's the spirit, I was afraid you were depressed after what happened with Zinnia."

"Like I said, I saw this coming for a while. We just couldn't grow as a couple, but the final nail in the coffin was when we couldn't open up an aura connection. That's when I knew we weren't meant to be."

"An aura connection, like with your pokemon?"

"Yeah, an aura guardian can also do the same with another human. Someone they truly share a great and strong bond with."

Autumn was intrigued by this, two people so close they actually shared their aura.

"Most aura guardians do it with those they fall in love with. My parents did so with each other at about our age."

Autumn's face turned slightly red.

"Really?"

"Yeah, the truth is that's also the reason I knew my relationship was a bust. I've known my entire life how good my parents are together. They are really hot for each other, but I also know they share a deep emotional bond and are always there for each other. They build each other up and support each other. But there's something else too."

"Something else?" Autumn said as Jason gave a nervous look.

"It's something I've never told anyone before, not even my parents."

"Jason, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I only want to hear it if you want to."

Jason smiled.

"I think I do. The thing is when I started this journey I kind of hoped I would find the love of my life like my parents found each other."

Autumn's face turned red again.

"Really?"/

Jason took a deep breath.

"I know it's stupid to think that just because it happened with my parents."

"Jason that's not stupid, I think it's beautiful."

Jason smiled.

"Thanks Autumn. Whenever I listened to my parents' stories about their journey in Kalos they loved to talk about their love story. Especially my mom. But weirdest thing was, the more I listened the more I started to realize why my parents are so in love now. The way their relationship built up, they were friends but my mom clearly wanted to be more. Geez I love my dad but he was a bit dense, how could he not see one of his close friends so obviously had a crush on him."

Autumn's face turned red and she sweat dropped.

"Yeah."

"Anyway, like I was saying. They didn't just kiss and stuff, they actually bonded, cared for each other, helped each other then they needed it, and stood by each other through thick and thin. I realized that is what love is, and since then I've always wanted a relationship like my parents. But I was never going to have that with Zinnia, honestly I feel closer with you than I ever did with her."

Autumn's face turned as red as a Blaziken as she gave a very bashful look.

"Autumn?"

"Huh! Oh uh, well we are great friends." She said sweat dropping nervously.

Jason smiled again.

"You know I am feeling a lot better now. I think I'll come join you guys." Jason said as he and his pokemon got up.

Autumn smiled.

"Great, let's go." She said.

Later that night while Finn was fast asleep, Jason was up thinking about his conversation with Autumn. He thought about what he said to her near the end.

"Autumn." He said.

* * *

 _So some big things have happened_

 _Jason and Zinnia are broke up_

 _Jason has met her Creepy half brother and lost to him_

 _We have met his second rival, Laura Wald, now Laura Ryder's son Luke, expect him to pose a larger challenge than Wally_

 _Sorry if I didn't pick your OC, but I did what I thought was best,_

 _Also I am willing to take requests for cameos of old characters from the other stories if you submit them, people you really want see again._

 _So until next time, please review, comment, suggest, or ask(via PM)_


	26. Chapter 26

Ch 26: Dragon vs Dragon

It was afternoon just outside of Mauville city and Autumn was with Emelia as they watched the boys train.

Jason's pokemon were taking a breather as Finn's pokemon were on their backs trying to regain stamina after training with Jasons's.

Jason and Finn were practicing martial arts.

Both had their shirts off as the two girls watched them closely. Autumn watching Jason, Emelia watching Finn.

"Wow, Jason has really gotten Finn into shape." Emelia said as they both noticed Finn had acquired a six pack and pectorals from training with Jason.

"You're lucky, you've got a boyfriend."

"Jason and Zinnia are broken up now, you could always make your move on him."

"They broke up a week ago. I don't think Jason's ready to be back in a relationship yet. Besides even if he says yes I'd just be a rebound. I want to be more than that."

"That's actually a good point. You probably want to give him some time before making a move."

Autumn then gave a concerned look.

"But what happens if another girl comes along?"

"Autumn if another girl tries to wow Jason you have my permission to use that special ability of yours. That'll scare her off."

Autumn smiled as the two laughed a little.

Finn used his forearms to block two of Jason's strikes before using his leg to do the same.

Jason smiled.

"Great work."

Finn gasped for breath.

"I think we've done enough for today."

"I'm good with that." He said before they saw Autumn and Emelia approach them.

"That was some Nice training out there Finn, you looked great. I even got a few pictures." Emelia said holding up Finn's camera.

Finn's face shot red.

"Why you little." He said before chasing after her and picking her up.

"Ahh! Finn stop you're all sweaty!" She shouted as Finn laughed while holding her up.

Autumn and Jason watched the two as they gave envious looks.

Autumn who wished she could be with Jason, and Jason wishing he could be in a real relationship.

Eventually they turned to each other before their faces turned red and they quickly looked away.

Charmeleon and Jason's other pokemon saw this and shook their hands.

"Taillow?" Taillow said asking how long before it happens.

"Grovyle." Grovyle said saying before gym four.

"Char." Charmeleon said saying that is too soon that it will be after gym five.

"Grovyle." Grovyle said asking if they wanted to make it a bet.

Charmeleon grinned and nodded.

"Char." He said saying looser has to admit the other as the greater pokemon."

Grovyle nodded.

"I'm going back to the pokemon center." Jason said.

"Mind if I come with you?"

"Sure."

Jason returned his pokemon and walked with Autumn to the pokemon center.

As they walked Autumn tried not to look nervous or flustered.

"So it's been a week, do you think you're ready to challenge Drake again?"

Jason gave an unsure expression.

"I really don't know. We've been training hard and coming up with strategies, but the more I think about it the more I realize that he's a master. He's got years of training and experience on me. Should I just take the normal pokemon?"

"Don't talk like that Jason, you lost a battle it happens to all of us. You can't give up that easily, besides your new 'friend' Luke beat one of his real pokemon. Do you want him to have that on you."

Jason gave a determined face.

"No. I won't let that happen. I'm going to face that Garchomp again and beat it! No matter how much training it takes."

Autumn smiled.

"That's the spirit."

* * *

The following morning Jason was up early training with Zinnia.

The two were practicing martial arts and enhancing them with Dragon aura.

Both their eyes and hands were glowing green as they moved and used their aura to generate Dragon shaped claws on their hands.

Zinnia noticed that Jason was doing noticeably better since their relationship ended. She felt bad, thinking that the way she treated him in their relationship distracted him and made it harder for him to improve.

After blocking two of Zinnia's strikes, he came forward and shattered her dragon claws with his own before jump kicking her face and knocked her onto her back.

When she got up she held her jaw but smiled.

"Geez without me distracting you Jason, you learn a lot faster. Who knows you may be as good as me soon."

Jason helped her up.

"You know you it's been a week and you still don't want to talk about your brother."

Zinnia gave the same nervous look she had been giving all week.

"Well I."

"Zinnia, we dated for months and you never told me you had a brother….This probably goes back to the problems we had."

She sighed.

"Jason, I didn't tell you about Drake because I don't want anything to do with that creep."

"This is about his wives isn't it."

She gave an irritated look.

"Exactly, I love the Draconid guardians , but I've always hated that part f our heritage. I didn't tell you about it because I was afraid it might scare you off."

"But I've seen Circe, I can't believe she'd allow something like that."

"The truth is that didn't start until after she left."

"She left?"

"Yes, she did and after she left things were ok for a while. But eventually new leaders wanted to separate themselves more and more from the regular brotherhoods and began introducing more and more traditions, like polygamy. "

"It sounds like the Draconid guardians need a real leader."

"We do and my brother wants to be that leader. But he can't help the Draconid guardians grow if he doesn't want to let go of the practices that lead us to where we are now."

"Well I want to face him soon."

Zinna smiled with a somewhat evil look.

"Alright , then I just have to make sure you win. Teach him lesson."

An hour later Charmeleon was covered in dirt and sweat as he battled Salamence.

He slid back across the ground as Salamence flew at him.

"Dragon's breath."

Salamence opened his mouth and unleashed a cloud of dragon energy in front of Charmeleon, making him move back.

"Dragon claw!"

Charmeleon leapt up only to have Salamence blast through his own cloud and slash across Charmeleon's body with Dragon claw.

Charmeleon grunted as he hit the ground.

"Come on Charmeleon, you can do it!" Jason shouted as he increased the intensity of their aura connection.

Charmeleon felt a rush of energy build inside him when he felt Jason behind him. He felt a great amount of dragon energy as his eyes glowed green and blaze activated.

"Char!" He roared as his tail flame exploded around him, covering him in green fire.

Zinnia and Salamence's eyes widened as they saw this.

"Dragon flames, interesting. Salamence use Dragon claw."

Salamence flew in low trying to slash at Charmeleon's legs.

He then flew straight up and Charmeleon leapt back, narrowly being missed.

"Dragon claw!"

Charmeleon leapt up and slashed his glowing green claws across Salamence's stomach, forcing him back.

"Alright! Now latch onto his neck!"

Charmeleon leapt up and grabbed Salamence's neck as he hurled himself forward and dragged Salamence back through the air.

"Flamethrower!"

Charmeleon opened his mouth and unleashed a massive jet of fire that soon engulfed Salamence who grunted in pain.

That was when they noticed Charmeleon's blast turn green and into a pulse.

"Is that Dragon pulse?" Zinnia said.

"Alright!" Jason shouted.

The Dragon pulse Salamence and hurled him into the cave wall, embedding him into it.

When the smoke cleared Salamence was stuck there with swirly eyes.

"You beat him." Zinnia said trying to be as excited as she could by the fact that her pokemon had lost.

"You did it Charmeleon you beat Salamence!"

"Char!" Charmeleon shouted before he felt another surge of energy fill his body, he had felt this surge before.

Jason felt it as well.

Charmeleon began to glow white as he grew larger.

"Wait, he's." Zinnia started as Jason's eyes widened.

Jason's other pokemon also were amazed when they saw this, except Grovyle who shook his head.

Thinking "Of course."

When the glowing stopped Charmeleon had evolved into Charizard.

"Grauuu!" He roared.

"Charizard you evolved, already I can't believe it!" Jason shouted.

Charizard looked very different than the average charizard and different than his father, whom had more fighting type like features.

Jason's Charizard had even more dragon features than he did as a Charmeleon. His fans were bigger than Salamences's, as well as his claws. They were even more curved, and he had patches of back and green scale armor on his body, not completely covering his body, but covering enough of it.

His head was almost much more dragon shaped skull, legs, and arms.

"Geez he looks more dragon than Charizard." Jason said.

"Just wait until he mega evolves he'll look like Dragon Caesar." Zinnia said.

Jason gave her a weird look.

"Dragon Caesar, did you never watch Super Sentai?"

"I was a power rangers man myself. At least until they switched to the thunderzords."

"In any case, he was able to beat my Salamence on his own. Gyarados , Grovyle, and Taillow have also greatly improved. With your team against just his Garchomp , you have a good chance."

"Alright are you guys ready to face him tomorrow?"

"Vyle!"

"Grouu!"

"Grauu!" His pokemon roared.

Zinnia smiled.

"Beat him Jason, in front of all of his wives."

Later that night while at the pokemon center, Jason showed Charizard to his friends.

"Woah." Emelia said.

"He looks freaken awesome!" Finn said as he took a picture of Charizard.

"I can't believe he's a Charizard already." Autumn said.

"I can hardly believe it too." Jason said.

Charizard himself was also very happy that he was fully evolved like the rest of his family. He noticed that he felt more aggressive and a tad more violent since he evolved, but he did not loose any respect for Jason like he remembered from his father's cautionary tale he told him about his evolution to Charizard.

His aura connection to Jason kept him from ever loosing that respect even with his new personality. But more than anything he was very excited to test his new abilities in battle tomorrow, es[ecoa;;y against the Garchomp that beat the entire team.

Autumn put her hand on Jason's shoulder.

"You see, this is proof that you can win."

Jason smiled.

"You're right Autumn. Tomorrow I'm going to beat Drake."

* * *

The following morning Jason and the others made their way to the gym where they were let in by two of his students.

They lead them to the battlefield where Drake was waiting with his five wives and five children.

"I thought you'd be back." Drake said as Jason walked onto the battlefield.

"I suppose I owe you a reunion with my sister." Drake said.

Jason noticed Zinnia sitting on top of one of the statues.

She nodded at Jason wanting him to beat Drake.

"I hope you're ready, because Garchomp has been looking forward to defeating you again."

Jason smiled.

"My teacher taught me dragon doesn't talk big, they prove their power." Jason said as to the groups surprise he took his shirt off and took a deep breath as his eyes glowed green as well as his hands and parts of his arms.

Finn and Emelia gave weirded out looks as Autumn blushed.

Drake smiled as he stepped forward with his shirt already off.

He licked his fangs before he did the same.

"Let's begin then little dragon."

"The battle between master Drake and challenger Jason is about to begin. I assume everyone is familiar with the rules. So let's not waste any more time." Vanesa said.

"Go Garchomp!" Drake shouted as his massive Garchomp came out and roared.

Jason took out his first pokeball and held it up.

"I choose you Grovyle!"

Grovyle front flipped as he landed in front of Jason.

"Vyle." He said as he held his arms up.

"Let's tear them apart. Garchomp use Dragon rush."

Garchomp glowed green as he charged forward at Grovyle.

"Grovyle Leaf blade, and remember our strategy."

Grovyle nodded as his arm blades grew and glowed as he ran in low.

When Garchomp got close enough , Grovyle slide across the ground and aimed for his legs.

However, before he could slash them, Garchomp kicked off the ground and soared through the air, attempting what he did last time, to strike Grovyle in the back.

This time, however, Grovyle was ready.

He leapt straight up and slashed his blades across Garchomp's legs.

"Yes." Jason said.

Garchomp landed and rolled across the ground before getting back up and charging forward with Dragon rush, crashing into Grovyle.

"Grovyle!" Jason shouted.

"Geez, even when he lands a hit, Grovyle can't catch a break with this guy." Finn said.

"Come on, Jason's doing better this time."

Grovyle leapt back up

"Dragon pulse!"

"Dodge it!"

Garchomp roared as he opened his mouth and unleashed a massive pulse of dragon energy at Grovyle, who leapt up into the air, narrowly avoiding it.

"Dragon claw!"

Garchomp soared into the air with his claws glowing.

"Bullet Seed!"

"Grovyle!" he shouted as he unleashed a furry of seeds into Garchomp. The force from his attack allowed him to move out of the way and behind Garchomp.

"Leaf blade!"

Once again Grovyle slashed Garchomp's legs and landed on the ground safety.

"Alright." Jason said before he saw Drake smile.

Jason's eyes widened as he and the others saw Garchomp burst out of the bullet seeds with his claws glowing.

"Grovyle move!"

Grovyle tried to move but was too late, Garchomp landed on top of him and crashed his claws across his head.

Grovyle crashed into the ground with swirly eyes.

"Grovyle is unable to battle." Vanesa said.

"Well done Garchomp." Drake said licking his fangs as his wives smiled and cheered.

Zinnia tightened her fist.

"Come on Jason." She said.

"This isn't turning out much better than last time." Emelia said.

"Of course it is. He landed two hits." Autumn said.

"Plus he still has two more pokemon, including Charizard." Finn said.

Jason returned Grovyle.

"Rest up Grovyle, rest up. Alright we can still do this, I choose you Gyarados!"

Gyarados roared as he came out and snarled at Garchomp.

"Gyarados use Hydro pump!"

"Grouu!" Gyarados roared as opened his mouth and unleashed a massive jet of water right into Garchomp.

Garchomp didn't seem to be bothered.

"Dragon rush!"

Garchomp soared through the water only being slowed down.

"Dodge it!" Gyarados moved his head down as Garchomp flew over him only to curve down and slash the back of Gyarados's neck.

Jason grit his teeth as Gyarados got back up and Garchomp landed.

"Hydro pump!"

Gyarados turned and roared as he blasted more water at Garchomp.

"Why is he still doing that, it's not working?" Finn said.

Autumn was also confused until she noticed something.

"Alright if you want to keep going with that move. Dragon rush!"

Garchomp rushed at Gyarados again when he and his trainer noticed that the battlefield was now filling up with water from the constant hydro pumps.

"Huh?" Drake said as Jason smiled.

Garchomp soared over the water, but Gyarados sunk underwater safely.

"I get it know." Finn said.

"Alright Jason!" Autumn shouted.

"Ice Fang!"

Gyarados shot out of the water and snapped his icy fangs onto Garchomp's legs making him grunt in pain.

"Nice try, but not good enough. Garchomp Fire blast!"

"Group!" Garchomp roared as he unleashed a massive symbol shaped burst of fire that hit and turned all the water into steam, leaving Gyarados exposed.

"Dragon claw!"

Before Gyarados could even respond, he was slashed across the face and hurled into the ground with swirly eyes.

"Gyarados is unable to battle!"

"Two down, this is seeming very familiar." Drake said.

Jason grit his teeth as he returned Gyarados.

"Come on Jason, let the dragon come out." Zinnia said.

"He's down to Charizard." Emelia said nervously.

Autumn shouted.

"Don't give up Jason."

Jason took out his last pokeball and held it to his face for a moment.

"This is it, I choose you Charizard!"

"Grauuu!" Charizard roared as he flew out of his pokeball and landed in from of Jason.

Drake gave an interested expression as he saw Charizard.

"Now we're getting somewhere good. Garchomp use Dragon rush!"

Garchomp flew at Charizard covered in dragon energy.

"Charizard use Dragon claw and get under him!"

Charizard flew in low under Garchomp who tried to curve down from behind, but Charizard was ready.

"Now!"

Charizard used his wings and tail to knock him back, upon doing so he kicked off the ground and slashed Garchomp's chest.

"Dragon claw!"

Despite being hit, Garchomp knocked Charizard's claws away and slashed across his face, hurling him back.

"Charizard hold on!" Jason shouted as Charizard got back on his feet.

"Dragon pulse!"

"Fly up!"

Garchomp opened his mouth and unleashed a massive pulse of energy at Charizard, who quickly flew into the air.

"Dragon rush!"

Garchomp soared into the air after him only to have Charizard fly backwards at an angle behind him.

"Flamethrower!"

"Grauu!" Charizard roared as he blasted Garchomp's back with intense fire.

Despite this, Garchomp swung himself around and crashed into Charizard hurling him into his ground.

"Oh no." Emelia said.

"Charizard get up!" Jason shouted.

Charizard's eyes glowed green as he hurled himself up.

"Dragon claw!" Jason and Drake shouted.

Charizard and Garchomp's claws all glowed green as they clashed and tried to overpower each other.

The two growled and snarled, Garchomp clearly being stronger, but Charizard still holding his ground.

" _Come on Charizard, you can do this_ " Jason said via aura connection.

Charizard roared as he pushed forward.

Garchomp tried to do the same, but he felt a sharp pain in his legs.

Drake felt this as well, when he realized it was all those attacks on Garchomp's legs.

"Oh no." Drake said.

Zinnia smiled.

"That's it."

"Dragon claw!"

"Gruaaa!" Charizard roared as he forced Garchomp back before slashing across his face.

"Now finish him!"

Charizard grabbed Garchomp and flew him up into the air before throwing him back towards the ground.

His mouth glowed green as he opened it.

"Grauuu!" He roared as he blasted Garchomp into the ground.

"Garchomp!" Drake shouted.

Charizard landed breathing deeply when he saw Garchomp's eyes swirly.

All of Drake's wives looked distraught.

"Master Drake has lost."

"Yes he won! He won!" Autumn shouted.

"Way to go Jason!" Finn shouted.

Zinnia smiled.

"That's my student."

Drake walked over to his Garchomp and helped him up.

"Defeats happen Garchomp, at least it was to a dragon."

Garchomp nodded as Drake got up and stood in front of Jason.

"My sister trained you well young dragon. You've earned this drake badge." He took out a violet badge shaped like a dragon's head.

Jason took it and showed it to Charizard.

"We got it Charizard, our third badge."

"Grauu!" Charizard shouted in excitement before he licked Jason across the face.

Later that night Jason was at the pokemon center in his room after dropping off his pokemon to nurse Joy.

He was in his room while Finn was with Emelia and heard a knock on the door.

He opened it to see Autumn standing on the other side.

"Hey Jason."

"What's going on, I thought you'd be in bed by now."

"Eh, Finn and Emelia are doing their thing, flirting, kissing, I just got uncomfortable being there."

"I see, well come on in."

They went over to Jason's bed and sat down.

"Congratulations, you were awesome out there."

"Thanks, I just did my best. My pokemon put in a lot of hard work and it paid off. We got our third badge , we're almost half way there."

" You'll be halfway there soon."

"I guess I will."

Autumn was a little nervous as she talked to him.

"Jason have you ever thought of what you're going to do when this is over?"

"What do you mean?"

"When you're done with the Hoenn league."

Jason had to think for a moment.

"I really don't know, I thought I wanted to become a great aura guardian. But since this journey started, things have changed. I'm not really sure what I want anymore, or where I'm going to go. What about you?"

She blushed a little and sweat dropped.

"I don't know either."

"Well we still have a while to think about that. There's no need to rush." Jason said.

Twenty minutes later he woke up and realized they had fallen asleep during their conversation.

He looked down to see Autumn had cuddled up side him with her head on his chest.

He didn't think anything of it, just an accident, but didn't want to wake her.

He laid his head back down and went back to sleep.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _So gym badge three is acquired and Charmeleon has evolved_

 _If any of you didn't get the joke I was making about Dragon caesar allow me to explain_

 _In this story's universe Kanto is loosely based on Italy and America while Johto is based on Japan_

 _In the Super sentai Dragonzord was called Dragoncaesar and Super sentai is from Japan, which in this world is Johto'_

 _On that note as I said before if Amourshipping ends of going no where in the anime I won't be writing another pokemon fanfiction as I will have lost all faith in the Pokemon company in terms of their future,_

 _The truth is if Amourshipping goes no where then more than likely they are just going to keep recycling the same story again and again and again and I really only came back because I thought X and Y might be the start of something new_

 _Therefore I won't write another pokemon fanfiction, I won't buy the games anymore, except maybe the Mystery dungeon games(which are awesome and actually change things up between games)_

 _Now I may still write fanfictions but they just won't be pokemon. I have some ideas but I thought I'd get your guys perspective on what you would rather see._

 _So I have set up a poll for what you would rather see_

 _A Young justice/Teen titans crossover fanfiction or (with the new reboot movie coming out soon)the lost season of Power rangers Hexagon crossed over with Mighty morphen power rangers(if you would like more details PM me)_

 _So until next time, please review, comment, suggest, or ask(via PM)_


	27. Chapter 27

Ch 27: A battling family

Autumn slowly opened her eyes and saw her head resting on Jason's chest and his arms around her.

Her face shot red as she realized that what she thought happened last night actually happened.

"I actually fell asleep in his arms." She said to herself.

She was almost afraid to move, not wanting this moment to end.

Several minutes later Charizard came out and stretched, cracking his back.

Every morning he woke Jason for training by giving him a little scare, by breathing smoke on his face.

That was when he noticed Autumn asleep in his arms.

He tilted his head a little with a confused expression as Autumn looked at him.

The two stared at each other as Charmeleon saw the desperation in her eyes.

"Please." She said.

He sighed before he laid back down and curdled herself up as Autumn let out a relief breath.

An hour later Jason woke up and saw Autumn.

"Oh no, she's still asleep." He said as Autumn gave a little smile.

"Ok do I wake her, I have to get to training. Wait? Why didn't Charizard wake me? I guess he could have been weirded out.

Twenty minutes later Autumn decided she had to let him go train and got up.

"Morning." She said.

"Morning, uh. Sorry that I let that happen to us."

"Oh it's fine. I'll just head back to my room."

She got up and walked out of the room. As she walked down the hall she saw Emelia walking down.

"Morning Emelia." Autumn said sounding incredibly cheerful.

"Sorry about what happened last night. Keeping you out of the room." Emelia started before Autumn hugged her and lifted her off the ground.

"Emelia you are the greatest friend a girl could ask for." She said before putting her down and walking off.

Emelia sweat dropped.

* * *

After a morning of training Jason and the others were moving north on route 111.

"So how far are we from Lavaridge town?" Jason asked.

"We head north until we hit route 112 then we head west and when we reach Mt. Chimney, then there should be a railcar to take us up the mountain." Finn said.

"I'm just glad we don't have to go through the desert." Emelia said.

"Me too." Autumn said.

"So how was training this morning?" Finn asked.

"It went well, things aren't weird between us , plus she was pretty excited how I beat her creepy brother."

"Yeah thanks again for not loosing and making us go back there a third time." Emelia said.

"Agreed, but also she says my training is almost complete."

"Really? It's only been a few months." Finn said.

"Normally it would take years, but the basics for both Dragon and normal guardians are basically the same, I just had to polish my dragon skills."

"So you might actually be a real guardian soon." Autumn said sounding excited.

"I will, it's hard to believe. My entire life's ambition will come true, something I thought I might never accomplish." Jason said.

"So how exactly does it work? Do you just finish the training and then you're in?" Emelia asked.

"No, there's a rigorous final test. Though guardians aren't suppose to discuss the details with trainees."

"Is it different for dragon guardians?" Finn asked.

"Actually Zinnia said they're practically identical." Jason said before he heard something with his advanced senses.

"Huh?" He said before he heard more movement.

He took a deep breath and activated his aura vision to his horror , he saw a human shaped red aura hiding in the trees about to jump out at them.

"Jason?" Autumn asked.

"Look out!" He shouted as he sprinted over and hurled his foot into the figure as he leapt out.

"Nice try team, Magma?" He stared before he saw it was a ten year old boy holding his face as he lay on his back.

"What the hell?" Jason said.

"Oww! What is your foot made of steel?"

"Who are you? Why did you jump out at us?" Emelia asked.

The boy leapt up to his feet.

"I am Jonny Winstrate! You're on my family's turf now, and if you want to leave you have to battle us all!" He shouted.

The group sweat dropped.

"Excuse me?" Autumn asked.

"If you want to pass this area, you have to battle us all."

"All of you?" Jason asked.

"That's right." He said before he saw the group about to walk off.

"Hey!" he shouted as he ran in front of them.

"You can't leave unless you beat me!" He shouted.

The group sighed and sweat dropped.

"Alright I'll take care of this." Finn said smiling as he took out his first pokeball.

"Ok!" Jonny shouted as he hurled a pokeball forward and a Machop came out.

"Go Mudkip!" Finn shouted as Mudkip came out and stood in front of Finn.

"Machop use Karate Chop!"

The Machop ran at Mudkip with his arm up.

"Mudkip use Mud bomb!"

Mudkip unleashed a sphere of explosive mud that hit the ground in front of Machomp making him fly back.

"Water gun!"

"Mud!"

Mudkip leapt up and unleashed a jet of water into Machop, hurling him into the rocky sides of the path.

When he fell down he had swirly eyes.

"Alright we got him!" Finn shouted.

"Kip!"

"Aww , we didn't even land a hit."

"Nice job Finn, Mudkip." Jason said as Jonny returned his Machomp.

"Ok, you might have beaten me, but I've got a big family and you have to beat all of us!" Jonny shouted before he ran off.

"Well that was weird." Emelia said.

"You think there were more of them?"

"I hope not. That was weird."

They continued walking when Jason heard more movement and used his aura vision.

He saw two red auras sitting up in two trees.

"Oh boy." He said.

He quickly held his arms out stopping the group.

"There's to more waiting in those trees!"

Jason shouted.

"Hey I heard someone." They heard from the trees before a thirteen year old boy and nine year old girl who looked kind of like Jonny.

"If you want to continue, you have to beat the Winstrates!" The boy shouted.

Jason sweat dropped.

"We'll take these ones." Autumn said as she and Emelia stepped up.

"You'll have to beat us both." The boy said as he and his sister threw pokeballs forward.

A Geodude and Meditite came out.

"Go Combusken!" Autumn shouted.

"Go Marill!" Emelia shouted.

Combusken and Marill came out and stood in front of their trainers.

"Geodude use rollout."

"Medititie use Confusion."

Meditite's eyes glowed blue as he lifted Geodude up as he hurled Geodude up.

"Combusken jump over him and use Firespin!"

"Marill use Watergun!"

Combusken leapt up and off Geodude before he landed behind Meditite then opened his beak, unleashing a spiraling blast of fire into his back, hurling Meditite forward.

At the same time Marill opened her mouth and unleashed a blast of water right into Geodude and hurled him back.

Both pokemon were hurled at Combusken and Marill.

"Double Kick!"

"Aqua tail!"

"Combusken!" Combusken leapt up and slammed his feet into Geodude's body twice.

At the same time Marill covered her tail in water before leaping up and slamming it into Meditite's body.

Geodude and Meditite landed beside each other with swirly eyes.

"Alright!" Emelia shouted as Autumn looked excited too.

"Aww we lost." The girl said.

"Ok, look we really don't want to battle anymore of you guys, we just want to be on our way." Jason said.

The two looked at him.

"It doesn't work like that, you have to battle us all!" They shouted before running off.

The group sweat dropped.

"What do we do?" Finn asked.

"Ok I have an idea, I'll use my aura vision to spot them as they hide. Then we sneak around them."

"We don't all have your agile skills." Emelia said.

"We'll figure it out." Jason said.

As they continued walking, Jason used his aura vision to see what was ahead of them.

That was when he heard something ahead of them.

"Hold on, what's that?" Jason said when they continued and saw four people ahead of them.

Two were teenagers while the third was an eleven year old.

"Linoone Headbutt!"

"Skarmory use Steel wing!"

Jason and the others saw that the person battling one of the teenagers was none other than Wally.

"Wally?"

His Skamory slammed his wings across the Linoone's face, hurling him into the ground with swirly eyes.

His Skarmory landed on the ground covered in sweat and breathing deeply.

"You still have to battle me." The last teenager said.

"But you'll be the fourth one I've battled. My pokemon are exhausted." Wally said.

"Too bad, if you come into our place you have to battle us all." The last teenager.

"But, but." Wally said.

"We battle now!" She said as she took out her pokeball.

Jason sighed.

"I can't just do nothing." Jason said as he walked over and in front of Wally, who's eyes widened as he saw Jason.

"Battle me." He said.

"More challengers, ok."

"Jason, you guys are here too?" Wally said.

"You wanna battle or what?" Jason said.

"Oh I'm ready, go Pelipper!" She shouted as the large Pelican pokemon came out.

"I choose you Taillow!" Jason shouted as Taillow flew out over him.

"Taillow!".

"Pelipper use Hurricane!"

The Pelipper unleashed a furious hurricane of wind that forced Taillow back.

"Taillow ride the wind!" Jason shouted.

"Taillow!" Taillow sqwuaked before re-angling his wings and riding across the wind getting closer to Pelipper.

"Wing attack!"

Taillow forced himself forward and slammed his wings across Pelipper's face.

As Pelipper moved back Taillow kept flying at her.

"Pelipper use mist." Her trainer said as the Pelipper opened her beak and let out a thick mist as Taillow flew through it.

"Pelipper use Wing attack!"

"Pelipper!" The pelican pokemon shouted as she flew out of the mist behind Taillow and slammed her wings into Taillow's back, sending him tumbling down towards the ground.

"Great shot, now use Water gun!"

"Per!" Pelipper shouted as she blasted a jet of water down at Taillow.

"Taillow use Agility!"

Taillow quickly regained himself and moved with lighting speed, avoiding each burst of water as it came at him .

"Air slash!"

Taillow flew over and slashed across Pelliper's face.

Pelipper landed on the ground with swirly eyes.

"Aww, we lost."

"Great job Taillow."

The three Winstrates left.

"Thanks Jason, I wasn't expecting to see you guys today."

"We weren't expecting to see you either." Jason said.

* * *

The four sat down as they recalled some of their recent events.

"Then some weird girl jumps out of the bush saying she was part of the Winstrate family and that I had to battle her if I wanted to continue."

"The same thing happened to us." Emelia said.

"These guys are nut jobs." Finn said.

"Yeah well I've exhausted all of my pokemon. I don't think any of them could do another battle without getting a one hit KO." Wally said.

"Well most of our pokemon are still fresh and new, you could travel with us." Jason said.

"Really, thanks guys." Wally said.

"So how have you been doing lately?" Autumn asked.

"You know allot better since we last met. I went to Rustboro city after some serious training. Then we battled the gym leader, it was close but we beat her."

"Congratulations." Jason said.

"We have two badges now." Wally said as he showed them his Stone badge and another badge they had not seen before.

"It sounds like you've turned things around." Emelia said.

"I have, and it's because of you Jason."

"Don't discredit yourself Wally, you did those things."

"Well how are you doing?"

"I have my third badge from Mauville city."

" Mauville city! You beat the crazy dragon guy with five wives?" Wally said in disbelief.

"I did. It wasn't easy, it took me too tries."

"He was crazy strong, he annihilated me. I realized I couldn't beat him so I thought I'd try other gym leaders."

"Well you can't win them all." Finn said.

"Say, Autumn, how is your Coordinating going?"

"I got my first ribbon at Slateport."

"Wow that's awesome, it sounds like we've all been going places since we last saw each other."

"I wish we could get going further down this route. This Winstrates are going to exhaust our pokemon before we can get to the next center." Finn said.

"Well, we just need to stick together, and follow my lead." Jason said.

They got up and followed Jason as he used his aura vision to sight out potential Winstrates in hiding.

He saw four hiding in some bushes and steered the group away from them and over some rocks until they were clear.

"How did you do that?" Wally said.

Autumn smiled.

"He has his ways."

They continued avoiding groups of Winstrates before they saw two hiding in a tree.

"OK, just follow me lead, over this rock formation." Jason said.

They slowly began climbing over the rocks, noticing Jason and Finn easily climbing up the rocks while the others did their best to keep up.

"How are you guys so good?" Wally asked.

"We just are." Finn said as he helped Emelia up onto the next rock.

As Jason helped Wally up, the rocks under him began to five way and crack.

"Woah!" Wally shouted as he fell and Jason nearly fell himself.

"Wally!" He shouted before Wally landed in the tree and knocked one of the Winstrates out as they both landed on the ground.

"Ouch." They said.

Wally tried to run before the other Winstrate leapt out of the tree.

"Ha ha! Now you have to battle us both!"

These two were grown adults in their thirties.

Jason sighed as he performed a leap of faith into a pile of leaves as Finn climbed down incredibly fast.

"But my pokemon are exhausted."

"Too bad." One said.

Jason and Finn rushed over.

"Battle us." Finn said.

"No no, that's not how it works. We have to battle him!" One started before Jason grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and swiped his feet before brining the man to his knees.

"You battle us." Jason said as the man looked freaked out.

"Ok."

Jason and Finn got into position as Emelia and Autumn climbed down.

"Go Ludicolo!"

"Go Loudred."

A Ludicolo and Loudred came out in front of the two Winstrates.

"I choose you Grovyle!"

"Go Mudkip!"

"Loudred use Supersonic!"

"Ludicolo use Hypervoice!"

The two pokemon unleashed a combined deafening sound that made, Wally, Autumn, and Emelia cover their ears.

"Have Mudkip get on Grovyvle's back."

"Mudkip get on his back!"

Mudkip leapt onto Grovyle's back before he leapt up extremely high, narrowly avoiding the sound attacks.

"Bullet seed!"

"Mud Bomb!"

"Vyle!"

"Kip!"

Mudkip and Grovyle unleashed their attacks, both hitting their marks.

"Leaf Blade!"

"Water gun!"

As Ludicolo and Loudred stumbled backwards Grovyle landed with his arm blades glowing.

"Uproar!"

Loudred unleashed a powerful wave of sound that hurled Grovyle and Mudkip back before Ludicolo came forward.

"Ice Punch!"

His fists were covered in ice before he slammed them into Mudkip and Grovyle, forcing them back.

"Leaf blade!" Jason shouted.

Grovyle's eyes began glowing green as he caught himself and propelled himself forward, slashing his claws relentlessly across Ludicolo, making him fall over.

"Mud bomb!"

"Uproar!"

Mudkip launched explosive mud into Loudred's speakers, blocking the noise before they exploded, making him stumble around with his mouth wide open.

"Water gun!"

"Kip!" Mudkip shouted as he blasted water right into Loudred's mouth , blasting him into a rock and knocking him out.

"We lost?" One of the Winstrates said.

"Alright!"

"We won!" Finn shouted before he saw Mudkip start to glow white and grow.

"Mudkip." Finn said before he saw his pokemon complete his evolution into Marshtomp.

"Marsh!"

"Alright Mudkip evolved into Marshtomp!" Finn shouted as he quickly took a picture of him.

"Wow congratulations!" Emelia said as she came up behind Finn and hugged him, rubbing her head against the side of his.

"Alright Jim, let's go."

The woman said before she and her husband walked off.

"How many Winstrate's are there?"

"I don't know, but they have to be running low on family members. Maybe we're almost out of the danger zone." Jason said.

They continued down the path with Jason using aura vision to his surprise he saw no one else.

"Hey I think we're finally in the clear." Jason said before he saw a single man standing in their way.

"You've got to be kidding me." Jason said.

The man was noticeably older than the others with greying hair.

"I see you have bested my family members. I am impressed, I am the head of the Winstrate family. If you want to pass, you have to face me."

Jason stepped forward.

"I'll face you."

He smiled.

" Very good." The man said as he took out a pokeball and hurled it forward.

A massive dark Dusknoir come out and float in front of his trainer.

Jason took out his pokeball.

"I choose you Charizard!"

Charizard came out and roared as he landed in front of Jason.

"Dusknoir use Confuse ray."

"Charizard shut your eyes and listen to my voice." Jason said as Charizard closed his eyes, avoiding being confused.

"Thunder punch!"

Dusknoir's hand sparked before he rushed at Charizard.

"Charizard use Dragon claw in a right swipe then uppercut!"

Charizard's claws glowed green before he swiped his right claws to the side, knocking Dusknoir's arm aside before he slashed his left claws across Dusknoir's face, forcing him back.

"Shadow sneak!"

Dusknoir tried to unleashed a blast under Charizard.

"Into the air!" Jason shouted.

Charizard kicked off and flew over Dusknoir.

"Shadow ball!"

Dusknoir unleashed multiple Shadow balls into the air at Charizard.

"Move!" Charizard did his best to avoid them with his eyes closed, but two hit his wings and he was hurled to the ground.

"Thunder punch!"

Dusknoir rushed at Charizard with his fist sparking.

"Grab forward now!"

Charizard lunged forward and grabbed Dusknoir's wrists, holding him in place with his claws, as the ghost struggled to try and break free so he could punch Charizard.

The two kept struggling before Jason had Dusknoir where he wanted him.

"Flamethrower!"

Charizard forced Dusknoir's arms aside before he opened his mouth and increased his tail flame.

"Grauu!" He roared before he engulfed Dusknoir in fire.

When he stopped Dusknoir looked dazed and covered in soot.

"Dragon pulse!"

"Grauuu!" Charizard roared as he opened his mouth and blasted Dusknoir with dragon energy, hurling him back.

"Gotcha!" Jason said as Dusknoir landed with his eyes swirly.

"I don't believe it, you've bested me. "Sigh" very well, you have defeated the Winstrate family, feel free to pass."

"Finally." Jason said.

The group continued forward not coming across any more Winstrates.

"I'm glad that's over." Finn said.

"Thanks guys, but my pokemon are still pretty tired. You mind if I stick around with you until we come across a pokemon center?" Wally said.

"Yeah go ahead." Jason said as the group continued down route 111.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _I added the Winstrate family, it seemed like a good idea._

 _So Wally is back for a bit, but he won't became a permanent member of the group_

 _The vote is over and white there were a lot of voters, Teen Titans/Young justice is the winner_

 _So I have posted prototype chapters for the story that I have worked on, however, I posted them on Wattpad under the name FictionKnight2 and is called Titans._

 _These chapters are rough draft/prototypes, when I do the real story I'll use the feedback from this one to build a better story._

 _So until next time, please review, comment, suggest, or ask(via PM)_


	28. Chapter 28

CH 28: The dark path

It was early in the morning on route 112 and Jason was training with Zinnia.

The two were in the air, Zinnia riding Salamence while Jason rode Charizard.

The two dragons were snapping at each other while Jason and Zinnia also sparred with each other, keeping in sync with their pokemon.

"Keep up." Zinnia said after she nearly knocked Jason off Charizard's back.

Charizard quickly barrel rolled as Jason grabbed onto his neck.

He then flew up higher, as Salamence tried to keep up.

Charizard was then above Salamence and flew down at him unleashing Dragon pulse.

Salamence stopped to avoid the blast, only to have Charizard make a sharp turn and slash across his face with Dragon claw. As this happened Zinnia was also knocked off balance and was hit in the face by Jason's jump kick.

Jason quickly grabbed her leg to keep her from falling off of Salamence's back.

"Gotcha." Jason said.

Zinnia smiled as she slowly got up.

"Alright, but how's your aura." She said as her eyes glowed green and she unleashed a pulse of aura that knocked him back.

Jason grabbed onto Charizard's arm before the fire dragon pulled him onto his back.

Salamence unleashed a Dragon pulse that Charizard narrowly avoided before Salamence charged right into him.

Charizard quickly brought his claws up and held Salamence back as Zinnia leapt up, her eyes still glowing as she opened her mouth and hurled her hands forward , unleashing a small pulse of dragon energy.

Jason formed dragon claw shaped aura around his hands, absorbing the energy before it nearly shattered his claws. He leapt up and revitalized his aura before knocking Zinnia's hands aside and unleashed a pulse of dragon aura, knocking Zinnia onto Salamence's back.

Charizard grabbed hold of Salamence a dragged him down onto the ground.

Zinnia and Salamence raised their hands as they saw Jason over them.

She cracked her back before getting up.

"Ok young dragon, I'd say you're nearly ready for your final test, just a few more sessions."

Jason was breathing deeply as Zinnia looked at him.

"I know it's a lot to take in Jason. But you're almost ready, I know it." Zinnia said.

"Thanks Zinnia, it's just I've wanted this for so long. Now I might finally be an aura guardian."

"You can do it Jason, you won't be a little Drake anymore. You'll be a dragon."

Jason and Charizard looked at each other.

It had been a long time since they had become partners, and now they had both changed so much. On the inside and outside.

" _We can do this."_ He said as Charizard nodded.

He got back to the pokemon center along the route they found and carefully entered his room, trying not to wake up Wally and Autumn.

Finn and Emelia had been staying in the same room lately, Jason letting Autumn stay with him so the other two could have more privacy.

As he came in he quickly took a shower before laying down in his bed and shutting his eyes.

Hours later he was up with the others walking down route 112.

"We should be nearing Mt. Chimney soon." Finn said.

"So Lavaridge town then." Wally said.

"I assume that's where you were heading." Jason said.

"It is, after what happened at Mauville city, I'm trying other gym leaders." Wally said.

"She's suppose to be a fire type trainer. " Autumn said.

"Gyarados should be very helpful there." Jason said.

"Look!" Emelia shouted as the mountain came into view.

"There it is." Jason said.

They made their way over to the mountainside and to a set of stairs where they saw a set of cable car lines leading up the mountainside.

"One quick cable car ride and Lavaridge town." Finn said before they saw two men standing in front of the car station.

"Excuse me, but we need to use the cable car." Jason said.

"The car is out of commission until further notice."

"What?" They all said.

They walked away from the station as they tried to think of what they should do.

"Screw the cable car, let's climb the mountain." Finn said.

"We could." Jason said as Wally, Emelia, and Autumn gave nervous looks as they saw how hazardous the mountain looked.

"You know, we could always head through the mountain interior path." Wally said.

"Interior path?" Jason asked.

"Yeah it leads us to Fallarbor town." Emelia said.

"Isn't that where you're next contest is?" Jason asked Autumn.

"Yes!"

"Well I guess we could go there first, then come back." Jason said.

"What about Wally?" Finn asked.

"I can just stay in Fallarbor town until the cable car is fixed." He said.

"Alright, then the interior path it is." Jason said as Emelia, Autumn, and Wally gave relieved looks.

They made their way over to the path entrance where they could feel the heat emanating out of.

"Oh boy, brace yourselves it could get very hot." Finn said as he walked in first.

As they continued on they noticed some pokemon in the cave, some Koffing, Numel, and plenty of Slugma.

"Geez, you were right Finn, I'm sweating like a grumpig in here." Emelia said as she wiped the sweat off her face.

As they continued further into the cave, Jason thought he heard something with his advanced sense of hearing.

"What the?" He said before he used his aura vision and saw red human shaped auras all around the cave interior.

"Oh boy." Jason said.

"What's wrong?"

"Well, either there are more Winstrate's in this cave or we're in trouble." Jason said before they saw something ahead of them.

Standing at the end of the tunnel were a pair of team magma grunts with two Zubat walking towards them.

"So apparently after they were broken out of jail, the two needed to see a psychiatrist."

"Can you blame them, after what that crazy nurse Joy and her Aggron did to them." The two said before they saw Jason and the others.

"Hey intruders!" They shouted before they drew electric batons and sprinted at them.

Wally was very afraid as Jason cracked his neck and hurled a pokeball forward, letting Taillow out.

"Taillow!"

"Wing attack!" Jason shouted as Taillow quickly flew forward and slammed the two Zubat into the cave ceiling as Jason also leapt up and acrobatically flipped over their batons before slamming into their necks with his palms.

The two grunts were plowed into the ground as Jason got up.

"Well looks like we've stumbled upon another team Magma operation." Jason said.

"Another? What's going on here!?" Wally shouted as the others sweat dropped and looked at him.

"It's a long story Wally, just know these are bad guys and we need to get out of here." Finn said.

Jason used his aura vision in horror to see a group of magma grunts and a guardian rushing towards them.

"We can't stay here!" He said as he quickly lead them down another path, wanting to get some distance and avoid the guardian's aura vision.

As they continued Jason stopped them as he feared around a corner and saw a grunt sitting on a fold up chair watching a small tv.

They saw him watching what looked like a sitcom.

"You got it dude." A little girl said as the grunt laughed before they saw a magma guardian walk by and he quickly changed the channel to a security feed and got to his feet.

"Uh everything's fine, just fine sir." he said nervously as the guardian walked by and further into the cave.

"Whew." He said before sitting back down and changing to his show.

"Stay here." Jason said as he slowly and stealthily walked over and knocked the grunt out with a choke hold.

"Ok let's go." He said.

The others quickly followed behind as they continued down the path and came across the entrance to a set of ruins.

"Woah." Jason said as they saw the entrance.

The ruins looked older than the Byzantine ruins from Oldale town.

Jason also felt a very strong aura presence from inside.

"Ruins?" Wally said.

"Hey what happened to Frank?" They heard behind them.

"I say we check them out." Finn said.

"Agreed." Jason said as they rushed inside the ruins.

Once inside Jason used his aura vision and saw more magma members moving around them.

"Stay close" He said as he guided them through the ruins.

The interior looked ancient, older than any ruins Jason had ever seen before.

"Look at these markings, they look like they might predate the Byzantine empire." Finn said.

They also saw statues of pokemon like Sceptile, Blaziken, and Swampert in their mega forms, as well as what looked like ancient humans. Jason recognized them as Arceons.

He looked closer and realized these statues had hidden blades on them.

"It's an aura guardian enclave, maybe one of the first." He said to himself in amazement.

Moments later Jason felt it and quickly jumped back as a magma aura guardian and Sableye leapt out from a corner at him.

He narrowly avoided the man's hidden blades as he came out.

Wally and the others looked freaked out as the Guardian and his Sableye moved forward.

"Guys run!" Jason shouted.

"But." Autumn said.

"Run!"

They sprinted back as Jason used his agility to narrowly avoid each of the magma guardian's strikes.

When he was in a more clear area he sprinted straight down the hall with the magma guardian in hot pursuit.

Further down the hall, two magma grunts came out and drew electric batons with Zubat beside them.

"Stop him!" The guardian shouted as he continued to chase Jason.

"Go Grovyle!" Jason shouted.

Grovyle came out and sprinted beside Jason.

"Bullet seed!"

"Kyle!" Grovyle shouted as he unleashed series of bullet seeds into the two grunts and their Zubat.

The four were knocked off balance before Grovyle sliced the two Zubat to the side and Jason unleashed a pulse of aura, knocking the two grunts into the wall.

That was when Jason and Grovyle were hit in the back by an aura sphere and knocked side a wall.

As Jason slowly got up he saw the wall had a shelf with ancient hidden blades on them.

"Well I know I haven't earned these yet, but I have no choice." Jason said as he quickly put them on and let out the blades.

"Woah." He said looking at them.

"You aren't worthy of those!" The Magma guardian shouted as he let out his hidden blades and leapt acrobatically at Jason.

Jason lurched to the side before he tried to slide Jason with his hidden blades.

Jason did his best to block the strikes with his hidden blades, but he knew this man clearly must have had much more experience than him.

Still Jason countered this by mostly avoiding or blocking his strikes rather than attacking them.

Grovyle was trying to do the same with Sableye unleashed Shadow claw at him.

He occasionally pelted him with Bullet seed, only to have the Sableye blast through them with Power gem.

Finally as Jason held the magma guardian's hidden blades in place with his own , his eyes glowed green as aura claws formed around his hands and he slashed them across the magma guardian's chest, knocking him back before Jason jump kicked his face and unleashed an aura pulse, hurling the magma guardian back into a wall.

"Bullet seed!"

Grovyle quickly turned and saw the guardian before unleashing bullet seeds onto the ceiling and making debris fall onto him.

The Sableye quickly turned when he saw his partner in distress.

Grovyle took advantage of this by slashing him in the back with Leaf blade.

Sableye was hurled onto the debris.

"Whew, that was close." Jason said.

He returned Grovyle and looked around when he saw a door.

He used heard more footsteps approaching his location and rushed through the door.

Once inside he saw he was in a massive chamber. The chamber was mostly empty but it had a single pedestal in the center with a massive painting on the ceiling.

The painting was of a massive legendary pokemon, as Jason looked closer he realized it looked just like the one on the tablet magma took at the Slateport museum.

He then walked closer to the pedestal when he heard another voice.

"Well well well, look who's here." He heard before he turned and saw none other than Mathis walking up to him.

His eyes widened as he saw Mathis walk at him.

Elsewhere Autumn and the others were on a room fighting three Magma grunts and their pokemon.

"Kirlia use Confusion, Skarmory use Steel wing!" Wally shouted as his pokemon unleashed their attacks on three Zubat, hurling them back.

Meanwhile Finn used his fighting skills Jason taught him to fight off two of the grunts, blocking their attacks with his forearms before kicking one's calf and ducking under another's punch.

He then slammed his elbow across his face before kneeing the other one in the face.

The two grunts were knocked to the ground.

Autumn and Emelia were both holding one of the other grunt's arms while also punching him with their free arms and legs.

He cried out in pain before he fell to the ground and they furiously kicked him.

"Woah we got them." Wally said before three Magma guardians and ten grunts ran in.

"uhh." Wally said nervously sweat dropping.

The others also backed up as Emelia grabbed Autumn's arm.

"Ok Autumn if there were ever a time for your little ability it would be now!" She said.

"I can't activate it on demand!" She defended before one of the guardians grabbed Wally and held out his right hidden blade.

"Guys!" he shouted in pure fear.

"Autumn." Finn said before they saw Autumn's eyes glow red and red symbols glow on her body.

Wally and the magma members were freaked out by this, while Finn and Emelia were both relieved and bit afraid.

"Ok it worked." Emelia said.

"Let's back up a little." Finn said.

Autumn let out a shout in an ancient language before she sprinted forward, slamming her first into the guardian , hurling him into a wall and catching Wally in her arms, who gave a freaked out look as he saw her glowing eyes and symbols.

The grunts backed up as Autumn waved her arm forward, unleashing a blast of blue energy that hurled them and their pokemon into the walls.

The second guardian sprinted at Autumn with her hidden blades out only to have Autumn catch her right blade with her bare hand and bend it backwards.

The guardian as well as the others gave a freaked out expressions as they saw this.

She then hurled the guardian into the wall before the last guardian and his Camerupt backed away before running out of the room.

Wally backed up beside the others.

"I have so many questions, but the first is are we in danger?"

"Maybe, just stay away from her." Finn said.

A few minutes later her eyes returned to normal before she almost fell over.

Emelia and Finn quickly caught her.

Autumn's eyes slowly opened as she saw them.

"Ohh, I didn't hurt you guys did I?"

Emelia smiled.

"No, you only hurt the bad ones." She said smiling.

Elsewhere Jason was hurled back after being kicked by Mathis and slammed into the pedestal.

Meanwhile Charizard was hurled back by Beat up and landed beside Jason.

They looked up to see Mathis and his Houndoom come closer.

"Gahhh!" Jason shouted as his eyes glowed greenish blue while dragon like claws glowed around his hands and hidden blades before he sprinted forward and furiously assaulted Mathis, who quickly blocked each of his strikes.

Also Charizard covered his claws in dragon energy before flying at Houndoom, trying to slash him.

Mathis's eyes glowed blue as his hands also glowed blue while he blocked Jason's strikes.

He then came forward and sliced across the inside of his arm.

Jason grunted in pain but kept up his attack, finally knocking Mathis's arm aside and slicing across his chest, only scraping his armor. He was, however, able to deliver a powerful strike with his dragon claws across Mathis's face before delivering a powerful kick as well.

Mathis grunted before slamming his own foot into Jason, turning him around before slicing across his back and blasting him across the room with an aura sphere.

Likewise Houndoom snapped his jaws across Charizard's neck and through his scales, before hurling him across the room with blood coming out.

"Alright I'll admit you've improved, I see you're trying to become a dragon. But unfortunately for you, I hate dragon guardians!"

Mathis sprinted at Jason with his hidden blades out.

He leapt up, before Taillow quickly came out of his pokeball and slashed across his chest, hurling him back.

"Taillow." Jason said as he saw Taillow fly over him.

"Taillow!"

Mathis got up as his Houndoom snarled before sprinting at Taillow.

Taillow flew over him before hitting his back with Wing attack.

Houndoom tried to unleash a blast of fire , but Taillow avoided it.

"This is our chance! Go Gyarados!"

Gyarados came out and roared.

"Hydro Pump!"

The Houndoom was still going after Taillow when he was hit by Hydro pump and hurled back.

As Houndoom got up he snarled and barked violently at Gyarados before unleashing a Flamethrower.

"Group!" Gyarados roared as he unleashed another Hydro pump, the two attacks canceling each other out before Taillow flew at Houndoom again, now glowing white and growing.

When he stopped he was a fully evolved Swellow.

Jason saw this and gave an excited look. Just like Grovyle and Charizard, Swellow had more dragon like features on his body, making him look like a dragon bird. Greenish blue scaly feathers, more curved talon claws, and a more dragon like beak.

"Alright! Use Air Slash!".

"Swellow!" He roared before slashing across Houndoom's face, hurling him back.

As this happened, Gyarados unleashed a massive Hydro Pump, forcing Houndoom into the wall.

Meanwhile, Mathis's hands and hidden blades glowed blue as he sprinted at Jason and slammed them into his, completely shattering them.

Jason was hurled to the ground as Charizard slowly got up, despite the pain in his neck.

He saw Mathis trying to come over and assassinate Jason , then snarled before he hurled himself forward and slammed his dragon claws across Mathis's body, hurling him across the room and beside his Houndoom.

As Mathis slowly got up he and Jason heard gunfire outside the room.

"Oh dam it all! You're lucky I have to leave. Next time you will die." Mathis said before he and his Houndoom rushed out of the room.

Moments later the door burst open as a team aqua aura guardian walked in with a Swampert beside her and four team aqua marines also beside her.

"We're clear!" One of the marines said.

The aura guardian saw Jason and Charizard bleeding, then rushed over to them.

"What happened? Are you ok?"

"I am now." Jason said as his Swellow landed over him and Gyarados moved his head over them.

A few hours later they were on the other side of Mt. Chimney with the team Aqua members preparing to leave.

"We're glad you're ok. But we'll be staying in the area looking for any magma stragglers." The same Aqua guardian said as she and her men left.

"Well looks like everything turned out ok." Finn said.

"And Taillow evolved." Autumn said as he stood on Jason's shoulder and Finn took a picture.

"One thing though, COULD SOMEONE EXPLAIN WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Wally shouted so loudly his face turned red.

The group's face turned red as they sweat dropped.

"Alright I guess I have to explain this, again." Jason said.

Miles away in a hidden location, Mathis and his Houndoom walked up to another man as he stared at a map.

"Father, it wasn't there."

"Hmp, strange, I thought for certain from what we deciphered , the Red orb would be present at that ancient enclave."

"I believe at one time is was there, but was later moved. I think if we can find another key it may lead us to the real location, or at least get us closer." Mathis said.

"Perhaps. We shall continue our efforts."

"Father, there's something else."

"You encountered the Ketchum boy again didn't you."

"It's more than that, he's becoming a Dragon!"

"A dragon, how curious, I thought that Archie made a deal with the Dragons. Now my suspicions are confirmed. He brings more allies to his table."

"Let me hunt him down and end him father."

"No."

"Why not?"

"He's the Grandson of the Grand mentor you fool! If you kill him , every other brotherhood will descend upon us!"

"What if I happen upon him when I am running an operation?"

"Then you will have killed him in self defense. I can sell that. Besides you have more important things to worry about than this boy."

"The Red orb, and the lost Blue orb"

"Exactly."

"Father, about that. One of my guardians claims he saw something strange about one of his traveling companions".

"What exactly?"

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _So Swellow has finally evolved and we see Jason vs Mathis round 2, Jason has improved but Mathis is still far more skilled._

 _Like in the games, Fallarbor town will come before Lavaridge town, but rest assured they will return._

 _Also I believe someone wanted to know Charizard's moveset, as it currently stands, Dragon claw, Dragon pulse, Flamethrower, and smokescreen_

 _So until next time, please review, comment, suggest, or ask(via PM)_


	29. Chapter 29

Ch 29: Jason's final test

It was late in the even on route 113 and Jason was on his way back from his training with Zinnia.

His training in the last few days since they entered route 113 has been the most intense training he had ever had as an aura guardian.

Instead of just simple morning sessions, she was training with him for entire days.

He made it back to the camp where he saw the others sitting around the campfire.

"There he is." Finn said as Jason walked over and to his tent.

"Another long day?" Emelia asked.

"Yes." Jason said as he laid down in his sleeping bag.

"You sure you don't want to talk to us?" Autumn asked.

"I really just need some sleep right now." Jason said.

Autumn gave a frustrated look.

"Uhhgg, they aren't even dating anymore and she's hogging him more than ever." Autumn said.

"She's just trying to get him ready for this final test he has." Emelia said.

"I just hope it's over soon. He won't see her anymore after that." Autumn said.

"Then he'll be all yours." Emelia said smiling as Autumn blushed a little.

"I'm sorry, but this still confuses me." Wally said.

The three sweat dropped.

"Sorry." Finn said.

The next morning Jason woke up early.

He cracked his neck and slowly got up before he opened his tent.

His eyes widened as he saw a team aqua aura guardian standing there.

Before Jason could say anything, the aura guardian stuck his finger up to the cloth over his lips and motioned Jason to come out of his tent.

Jason carefully came out and stood before the aura guardian and a Sceptile.

He noticed this aura guardian was wearing black and blue armor similar to the armor worn by team Magma aura guardians only it looked more advanced in terms of versatility.

"Are you ready?"

"Ready?"

"For your final test."

Jason's eyes widened and he felt his heart beat.

"Final test…My final test is today." He said shaking.

"That's correct. Follow me."

"But my friends." Jason started, wanting them to be there to see the test.

"Follow me." He said.

Jason sighed before he followed the guardian and his sceptile.

He was lead through a series of rocky paths until he was lead to a small oasis.

The aura guardian turned to Jason.

"Keep up."

The aura guardian dove into he water followed by his Sceptile.

Jason was confused but knew he'd have to listen if he wanted to get to the test.

He dove in only to find himself standing in an empty cavern.

"What?" He looked up to see the water was above him but not around them.

"What the hell?"

"Follow me."

Jason continued following him until they entered a hallway.

A hallway that looked even more ancient than the ruins at Mt. Chimney.

"Where are we?"

The aura guardian and his Sceptile continued until they were in a massive chamber with a statue of a man standing over three massive dragon type pokemon. Jason felt a very strange, and powerful energy coming out of the statue, it felt like it was effecting everything around them.

Jason recognized the man from some of his visions of Altair's life, it was Aegon Targaryen.

"The first Hoenn Mentor." He said.

"He loved dragons as much as I do." Jason heard from a familiar voice.

He turned to see another two team Aqua aura guardians and none other than Zinnia standing there.

"Welcome to the very first Hoenn aura guardian enclave established by Aegon Targaryen the dragon king. This is where you're final test is going to take place."

Jason gave an excited look as he tried to take it in.

"I'm ready!" Jason said as Zinnia smiled.

"Good to know, because you will be challenged like you have never been challenged before. Here are the rules, you get one pokemon. Then you find your mega evolution stone."

Jason was confused.

"That's it?"

"That's it." She said.

Jason knew something was up, it couldn't be that simple.

Still he took out a single pokeball and let Charizard out.

Charizard looked around and gave a strange look.

"Charizard this is it, our final test."

Charizard's eyes widened.

"We do this and we're aura guardians."

"Grauu!" Charizard roared in excitement.

Jason handed his other pokeballs to the guardian that lead him in.

Zinnia lead him to an open door with a light on the other side.

"Good luck Jason, I know you can do it."

"I had a good teacher."

Zinnia smiled.

"Find your mega evolution stone, and I'll see you soon enough." She said before she walked off.

Jason and Charizard slowly walked through the doorway and saw themselves at the base of a narrow canyon.

The canyon seemed natural but almost as if it had been made specifically for that location as well.

Jason saw the canyon go down very far, but there were a series of rock pillars sticking up across it.

Charizard motioned for Jason to get on his back, but Jason shook his head.

"This is part of the test."

He began parkouring across the the rocks with Charizard flying overhead.

Moments later Jason heard something with his advanced senses.

He looked up at the top of he sides of the canyons.

Two aqua marines revealed themselves each with a massive Onix.

"Rock tomb."

Jason's eyes widened as he saw massive rocks fly down at him and Charizard.

"Look out!"

Charizard quickly evaded the rocks while also slashing through others with Dragon claw as Jason moved across the pillars, and when he couldn't he leapt off the falling rocks.

"Dragon pulse!"

"Grauu!" Charizard roared as he unleashed a blast of dragon energy at one of the Onix.

To both their confusion the blast hit some kind of energy field and was absorbed.

Jason and Charizard nervously sweat dropped.

"No fighting them! Let's get out of the canyon!" Jason shouted.

The two rushed across the canyon as quickly as they could, avoiding each rock as they fell down at them.

Finally Jason saw something ahead of them. It looked like another doorway like the one that lead them into the canyon.

One of the rocks crashed into the rock pillar that would have allowed him to leap there and sent it tumbling down.

Jason took a deep breath as his eyes glowed blueish green and he jumped forward, leaping off the falling rock and diving onto the doorway.

Charizard quickly tightened his wings and also dove inside, knocking Jason and himself into the doorway.

They tumbled across and landed on the other side.

When they got up, Jason and Charizard looked around in amazement to see they were no longer in the canyon, but a thick jungle tropical rainforest.

"What?" Jason said.

Charizard gave an equally confused look.

Jason used his aura vision and saw life all around him, the flora were alive and there were some pokemon lingering around.

"This is a real rain forest." He said in amazement.

Moments later he heard movement.

He looked around with his aura vision to see dozens of blue auras. They were team Aqua marines with nightsticks, electric guns, and Mightyena moving in military patrol fashion.

"Stealth." Jason said.

He quickly scaled the trees and blended in as Charizard did the same.

They carefully moved up the tree levels until they reached the top.

"Let's see how big this rainforest is." Jason said as he climbed onto Charizard's back.

The two flew up into the sky until they hit the clouds.

They looked back down to see the rainforest went on as far as the eye could see.

"My Reduka, it could take us days to find the next doorway."

Jason and Charizard tried to think.

"After the canyon, I don't think those marines are here to help us. They're part of the challenge, and I doubt they'll be as easy to fight as magma grunts."

"Grauu."

"Maybe you're right, this is all a test. They want to see if we can find our way out by eavesdropping, tracking, and asking the pokemon." Jason said.

Charizard nodded and he flew down to the top of the trees before the two carefully moved through the tree levels, using their aura vision to find other pokemon and aqua marines below.

He came across a Treecko feeding off some Pecha berries when, he reached out to him with his aura.

" _Hello, my name is Jason. I need you're help."_

The Treecko looked at him.

" _We're looking for a doorway out of here. Can you help us"_

The Treecko looked confused.

He told Jason he didn't know what he was talking about.

Jason sighed as he and Charizard carefully made their way through the trees, asking any pokemon they came across for help.

Still none were able to help him.

Jason and Charizard didn't give up.

That was when they heard something else, it sounded like crying.

Jason, still using his aura vision, saw what looked like an almost destroyed aura and quickly made his way over to the aura until he saw a wrecked nest, below them on the forest floor was a crying Skarmory trying to move a large rock.

" _What's wrong?"_

The Skarmory looked up and saw Jason.

She was still crying as she told Jason what happened.

Jason and Charizard heard her words, a powerful burst of wind had knocked her babies onto the ground and a nearby rock onto them. She couldn't even move the rock to see their corpses.

Jason saw several Aqua Marines patrolling nearby.

"Still nothing Lieutenant."

"Alright switch to thermal."

Jason quickly used his aura to mask his and Charizard's internal temperatures.

He knew they needed to find the door, but he couldn't just leave the Skarmory.

He sighed as he turned to Charizard, who nodded.

Jason carefully made his way down to the forest floor, being very careful , he avoided detection and moved the rock away to see three Skarmory chick bodies.

The Skarmory's expression didn't change as she lowered her head over one of her dead babies with tears falling onto him.

Jason had to fight back tears himself.

"What was that!?" One of the marine said as his Mightyena barked at a tree.

He and the Mightyena rushed over to see an overturned rock and nothing else.

"Huh? That was weird."

Jason was in the tree as he placed the three bodies in the nest.

Jason and Charizard kept looking at the bodies with aura vision until he noticed something, a very small spark of life in all three.

" _Charizard, they're still alive. We have to save them, together_ " Charizard nodded as he put his hands onto Jason's back as both their eyes glowed blueish green.

Jason's hands also glowed as he touched the three bodies.

The Skarmory mother saw their metal bodies start to snap back into place before their eyes opened and they started chirping.

Her eyes lit up before she let out a joyous cry before licking and nuzzling her three offspring.

Charizard and Jason smiled, so happy they were able to save the three baby Skarmory.

The mother came over and licked the side of Jason's face, trying to thank him.

" _It was our duty."_ He said before the mother said something else. Something about how one particular one of the humans was the first one in.

" _Who?"_

She said something about him being called a major.

Jason thanked her before he and Charizard continued moving around.

Eventually they found themselves over a group of Aqua marines.

"Still nothing."

"Alright I think the major wants to see me. I'll be back in a few minutes."

That caught Jason's attention.

He and Charizard quietly tailed the marine across the forest, moving from tree to tree, being vary careful as they saw some marines hiding in trees.

Finally they came to an waterfall with a look in front of it.

Two Aggron, five Mightyena, and thirteen marines armed with electric taser rifles and one without one were guarding it.

"Major, you needed to see me." The marine said as Jason noticed the other marine had two oak leaves on the collar of his uniform.

"No activity yet?"

"Nothing sir."

"Impressive, still it's early on , we can't let him find the doorway. I want to remind you and everyone to be careful what they say, they've good really good hearing."

"Yes sir."

Jason noticed that the marines were particularly serious in defending the water.

As he looked at it through his aura vision he noticed something very strange about it.

" _Charizard I have an idea, but you have to trust me."_ Jason said as Charizard looked at the water and gave an uncomfortable look.

" _We have to do this together or they'll spot us Charizard."_

He took his hand.

Charizard looked into Jason's eyes and took a deep breath.

They walked carefully to the end of the branch before they performed simultaneous leaps of faith into the water as the Marines tried to turn.

The moment after they hit the water they appeared in a dark cave.

"What?".

Moments later they saw something across the cave.

An aura guardian stepped out smiling as he touched a mega evolution stone on his hidden blade bracer underside.

A pokemon mega evolved behind him, when they saw it was a massive mega Gengar.

They were confused and a little afraid as the Gengar's eyes glowed red and the two partners felt their vision glow dark and shadowy.

Twenty shadowy men and women with nightsticks and Mightyena stepped out.

"Marines, apprehend him."

The marines and their Mighteyna came at Jason who got in a fighting stance.

He tried to strike one of the marines, but like a shadow he vanished.

"What?"

Charizard did the same to one of the Mightyena as the same happened.

They were both hit and moved back as they were swarmed by attackers.

Jason and Charizard did their best, but somehow the mega Gengar was clouding their minds and vision, making them see marines and Mightyena where there weren't.

He tried to unleash a pulse of aura, but as soon as he knocked down all the marines, more fake ones appeared as the others got up.

"Can't trust your eyes." The guardian said.

Jason breathed deeply as he closed his eyes and used his aura vision as well as his other senses.

Charizard did the same.

"Grahh!" Jason shouted as he formed dragon claw shaped aura in his hands and kept away every attack from the real marines before fighting back, knocking them out one by one.

Charizard doing the same to the Mightyena.

When they were all down, Jason and Charizard were breathing deeply.

Jason had to admit, those Marines were very well trained, they were nothing like Magma grunts. They were real soldiers, and Jason was glad they weren't his enemies.

They heard the aura guardian clapping as his Mega Gengar laughed.

"Good, very good. You have the sixth sense alright and you know how to use it." You're making incredible progress." He said before he and his Gengar walked backwards into the darkness before vanishing.

After regaining their stamina Jason and Charizard slowly walked ahead until they were through the darkness.

They appeared on top of a mountain with a steep drop beneath them.

"A mountain?" Moments later a massive dragon pulse hit the ground in front of them.

Jason jumped back as they saw a massive Hydreigon fly over them snarling.

Jason quickly got onto Charizard's back as he took off.

The Hydreigon opened all three of his mouthes and unleashed a massive Outrage at the two.

"Get in close!"

Charizard tucked his wings in close as he flew in and avoided the blasts of dragon energy.

His claws glowed green as he prepared to strike.

The Hydreigon smiled as he performed an incredible arial maneuver over and behind them.

"Look out!"

Charizard quickly flew down as he narrowly avoided a triple Crunch.

"Dragon Pulse!"

Charizard aimed and unleashed the a massive pulse as the Hydreigon spun himself around and narrowly avoided the attack.

"Grouuu!" The Hydreigon roared as he unleashed another outrage.

"Come on, we can do this." Jason said as both their eyes began to glow green.

Charizard tucked his wings in and flew up, avoiding each blast as his claws glowed green.

He moved with incredible speed and agility until he reached Hydreigon, he crashed his claws across the Hydreigon, knocking him through the clouds, following suit.

The moment they passed through the clouds, Jason and Charizard landed in a jungle.

"Wow." Jason said as they looked around.

Jason looked at the jungle closer and realized something a little scary.

This jungle looked exactly like the one where they grew up, the one on the seafoam island.

That was when their aura vision somehow took over, it made things seem like he was in an aura vision but still in real time.

The sky darkened as lighting crashed all around them and they tried to duck for cover.

As they avoided the lighting, Jason and Charizard both saw something in the trees. It was a person, a figure, Jason looked closer with normal vision in one eye and aura in the other.

It was Vaeron, somehow Vaeron was in front of him.

Vaeron smiled as he beckoned him over before freerunning across the trees.

Jason quickly scaled the trees and followed him with Charizard close behind.

As they tried to keep up with Vaeron, lighting was striking all around them and they were almost hit.

For a moment Jason almost felt irritated as he followed Vaeron, even after everything he had done, his final test, and yet his famous ancestor was still here, still butting in.

But that was when Jason realized, like it or not, Vaeron, Altair, Sir Arron were a part of him and he was a part of them, but that didn't make him any less of an individual.

He took a deep breath as he free ran like he never had before, finally catching up with Vaeron as he performed a leap of faith and Jason followed in suit.

They appeared onto of a platform overlooking the jungle with statues of Dragon pokemon around them.

In the center was a pedestal, sitting on it was a mega evolution stone.

Jason and Charizard's eyes widened as they slowly walked closer ,but just before they could reach it Vaeron leapt down from above and landed in front of them.

"Well done, you've made it this far." He said in old Kanto.

Jason and Charizard backed up as their eyes widened.

"But you still have one more test to overcome." He said as a massive Charizard landed behind him.

He raised his head and lowered his hood.

"You'll have to best your fathers." Ash said as Charizard grinned and puffed out some smoke.

Charizard saw his son in his fully evolved form and with dragon features, but instead of looking sad or horrified, he only looked proud.

Jason and Charizard were both very afraid, they would both have to defeat their own father to get the stones, how could they even do that.

Despite this they looked at each other.

Jason smiled before he sprinted at Ash with his eyes glowing blueish green.

Charizard likewise roared as he soared at his father.

Ash blocked both of Jason's strikes with ease before delivering a quick kick to his stomach, knocking him onto his back.

Charizard grabbed his son and in one motion hurdled him over him self and onto the ground.

Jason and Charizard quickly got up before rushing forward again, quickly entering a fierce melee with their fathers.

Jason using every bit of martial arts Zinnia taught him only to have Ash block them all with ease. At the same time Charizard could not land a single hit on his father, who redirected his attacks or knocked them away with his own wings.

Jason took a deep breath as he tried to unleash a dragon pulse like burst of aura at Ash while Charizard unleashed a massive Flamethrower.

Ash's eyes glowed blue as he formed an aura barrier around himself that absorbed the blow before unleashing his own blast knocking Jason back.

Likewise Charizard knocked his son's fire away with his wings before unleashing a blast of fire that carried Charizard back over to Jason.

The two got up as they looked at their fathers.

"Come on we can't give up!" Jason shouted as his hands grew aura claws and Charizard flew right behind him with his own dragon claws.

Ash and Charizard smiled as Jason leapt up. Ash quickly caught him by his wrists and held him in place as he also leapt up, Charizard snatching his much smaller son by his arms and pinning him on the ground before Ash did the same.

"Come on Jason, dragon or not you've got more in you than this. Are you going to let your own father keep you from becoming an aura guardian.

Charizard growled something similar to Charizard.

Jason's eyes glowed green again.

"Never give up until the end!" Using his aura he propelled himself up and his arms out, freeing him from Ash's grip as Charizard unleashed a massive pulse of dragon energy around him that mad his father let go.

"Together!"

Jason leapt onto Charizard's back as he flew at Ash.

Ash leapt up but Jason leapt up sooner, wrapping his legs around Ash's neck and flipping him onto the ground after striking him across the face.

Likewise Charizard made a sharp turn up, smashing his claws and then his tail across his father's face.

They waisted no time and went at the mega evolution stone, Jason snatching it in his hands.

"We got it, we got it!" Jason shouted.

"Grauuu!"

"We passed out final test!"

Ash and Charizard got up, in all of Ash's life he didn't think he could have felt so proud until he saw his son holding his mega evolution stone.

Charizard felt the same as he saw his youngest son.

"They aren't boys anymore."

Charizard shook his head.

"Jason." Ash said as they turned to their fathers.

"You've done it." Jason felt overwhelmed and rushed over into Ash's arms as Charizard did the same with his father.

"You're now an aura guardian Jason."

"Thank you dad, for everything. But uh, how is this place even possible? We started in a canyon, then a rainforest, then a mountain, now a jungle."

Ash smiled.

"Do you remember the statue of Aegon?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you feel a strange energy coming out of it?"

"I did!"

"It was a tear of Reduka."

"A tear of Reduka!"

"One of the very first ever created, given to Aegon by Altair and brought here from Kanto. It was inside the statue and it allows all of these environments to exist inside the enclave."

"So those were all real?"

"Of corse, what would we make some illusion to make you think you did all this stuff, how would that test anything but your mind?"

"Good point." Jason said.

Minutes later they were in a massive ceremonial hall where Zinnia and the other guardians were waiting.

When they walked in Jason saw in complete surprise, Autumn and the others.

"Autumn? What are you guys doing here?"

"You're dad brought us here! We saw the whole thing! It was awesome!" Emelia said.

"And we got you meet your dad, you know Kanto champion." Finn said.

When Jason reached his friends, Autumn couldn't control herself and hugged him.

"We're so proud of you, you've completed your life's ambition."

Jason hugged her back.

"Thank you Autumn and you guys too, for all your support."

"Pika!"

Jason looked over to see none other than his father's Pikachu climb onto his shoulder.

"Jason, it's time."

He was lead over with his father and Zinnia as Ash took out a very old book with a spade on the center.

"Place your hand on the book."

Ash and all of his pokemon did so.

"Jason Altiar Ketchum, do you swear to uphold the ways and customs of the Aura Auardian's?"

"I do."

"Do you swear t stand up for and protect the innocent people and pokemon of the world who are in need?".

"I do."

"Do you swear to stay to and faithful to the brotherhood, never betray us or our ways?"

"I do."

"Do you sweat or never abuse or miss use the power of aura that you have been blessed with?"

"I do."

"Do you swear to honor and trust in the legendary pokemon before us?"

"I do."

"Finally do you swear true allegiance and faithfulness to Reduka the creator of life. Our eternal father and Guardian."

"I do."

"As an aura guardian master, you are hereby made a full member of the brotherhood."

Jason felt surreal as he completed his oath. The others cheered as his pokemon gave excited looks.

Zinnia opened a box revealing a pair of hidden blade bracers.

"Special draconid blades, just for you dragon guardian." She said as Jason slowly put them on and let them out, looking at the pitch black blades.

"I'm still working on your armored dragon hooded jacked, I'll get it to you when it's done" Zinnia said.

Jason put his mega evolution stone into the holder on his right hidden blade bracer's underside.

"I almost forgot, you're Charizard will need this." Ash said as he took out a necklace holding an mega evolution keystone just like his father's.

Charizard put it on his son who stared deeply at it.

Jason looked at Charizard as he looked back.

"Are you ready?"

Charizard nodded.

Jason touched the mega evolution stone as a colorful sphere formed around Charizard, causing him to grow larger.

Everyone, Charizard in particular watched closely as the Mega evolution was complete.

Mega Charizard was almost twice as big as he was before. His body now pitch black with patches of dark green as well as grey scales on his body, a green stomach with some armored scales on it and green inside of his wings, his flames were now bluegreen and he looked more like a dragon than he ever did before, with his fangs, claws, and scales, as well as the more dragon like skull.

He raised his head up and roared with green fire coming out.

"Grauuuu! Charizard X roared.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _Ok before any questions are sent out I want to clarify some things, Jason is a fully trained guardian now and a member of the Draconid clan._

 _Everything in the enclave was real, not some vision or trip, it was real_

 _His Charizard is a Charizard X! A CHARIZARD X!_

 _I am reiterating these things because I know someone will not read close enough and freak out asking things like this._

 _But Jason's training is complete and he is a real guardian now._

 _It was nice to be able to write Ash again, though don't expect him to be a character you see a lot, just sparingly._

 _You will see other characters sooner or later, but we also have to focus emphasis on the new characters._

 _Also "Spoiler...though really you know it's going to happen" if you're wondering when Jason will get with Autumn I gave some hints earlier between Jason's pokemon, one will be right, you just have to figure out which._

 _Also sorry if you wanted to see Jason's Charizard as a Charizard Y, but I already did that for Ash's Charizard and besides he's suppose to be more dragon, it would make no sense for him to be Y._

 _To reiterate again, Jason's Charizard is a Charizard X._

 _So until next time, please review, comment, suggest, or ask(via PM)_


	30. Chapter 30

Ch 30: Rescue

It was early in the morning on route 113, and Jason was standing on top of a tree looking over around at the environment around him.

His eyes were glowing blueish green as he synchronized his aura with the aura around him.

He saw Charizard above him with his eyes glowing green too.

The two looked at each other and smiled.

" _We better get back to the others"_ Charizard nodded.

Jason got up and leapt forward, performing a leap of faith into a pile of leaves below.

When he got out, he saw Charizard flying down over him.

When they got back to the camp he saw the others packing up.

"There you are." Autumn said as she saw them.

"Morning guys." Jason said as he and Charizard went over to their tent and began packing it up.

"How was your morning training session?" Autumn asked.

"It went well, but it was weird training with just my pokemon and no one else. It's been a while." Jason said.

Autumn was still relieved a bit that Jason wasn't spending all that time with Zinnia.

"Well now that you're a real aura guardian, can you get some Aqua marines to escort us?" Finn joked.

"I'm not sure." Jason said.

"Well we might not need them, we've got to be close to Fallarbor town." Emelia said.

"I hope we get there soon." Wally said.

After the camp was packed up they continued down the route, Charizard flying above them taking in the scenery.

"Why isn't Charizard in his pokeball?" Emelia asked.

"He likes this place's aura, he wanted to fly around a bit and enjoy it."

"Autumn you said you had a contest in Fallarbor town right." Wally said.

"That's right." Autumn said.

"What kind of routine are you going to do?" Jason asked.

"Well we've been practicing something different, but I kind of wish I had another flying pokemon. I had this idea that would be awesome, it's just it requires two flying pokemon and Solrock just kind of levitates instead of flying." Autumn said.

"Why don't you try catching another flying type." Emelia said.

"Maybe, are there any good flying types around these parts?" Autumn asked.

"I've been here once before, there are some Skarmory. But they're pretty rare."

"Maybe my Skarmory can help?" Wally said.

"I don't think so, he's from Dewford island , I don't think he'd know about the other Skarmory here." Jason said.

"I guess not." Wally said sweat dropping.

"Well we still have a bit of route 113 left, we could make a quick detour to look for some flying pokemon."

Autumn blushed a little.

"Thanks."

As they continued they noticed piles of volcanic ash around them. Before long it was falling from the sky and covering large portions of the ground.

"What's with all the ash?" Jason asked as Charizard spit out some of the ash before flying lower to avoid the accumulations.

"It's from Mt. Chimney, all of it. The volcanic ash is used to create some of the best glassware in Hoenn." Finn said.

"Why aren't there a lot of people here then?" Jason asked.

"Because this is it when it's nearly empty, they usually come when it's much more abundant than this." Emelia said.

As they continued they stopped near every patch of trees they could to look for any signs of flying type pokemon.

Much to Autumn's disappointment, they couldn't find a single one.

Autumn climbed down from a tree and sighed when she saw the others.

"Still nothing." Finn said.

"I don't blame them, with all this volcanic ash, I wouldn't want to live here either." Emelia said.

"We're sorry Autumn." Jason said.

She took a deep breath.

"I don't care, I'll search every tree on this route if I have to, I won't give up." Autumn said with great determination before she kept searching.

Autumn continued looking through the trees one by one, until she finally saw it.

Inside a small nest was a sleeping Swablu.

"Woah." She said quietly as she took out her pokedex.

" _Swablu the Cotton Bird Pokemon. Swablu loves cleanliness and is quick to wipe off any unclean surface with its cotton-like wings."_

"Huh, that's weird, why would he be here if they like being clean." Autumn said as she continued looking at the sleeping bird.

She wasn't sure what to do now, she couldn't just grab him but she didn't want him to fly away either.

"Ok just think." She said before she heard something above them.

She slowly looked up to see a massive clod of ash accumulating on the tree top begin to snap a branch.

"Oh this is gonna be bad isn't it." She said sweat dropping before the massive clod fell down and slammed into Autumn, knocking her to the ground and covering her in ash.

She coughed and spit out some ash while trying to wipe it out of her eyes.

"Awww." She said.

As she tried to get more out of her face when she noticed the Swablu's next wasn't in the tree anymore.

"Oh no!" She said as she quickly dug through the ash and found the Swablu struggling to get out of the ash.

"Swablu are you ok?" She asked.

She wiped the soot out of his eyes as the Swablu saw her and gave a frightened look.

"Oh no it's ok I don't want to hurt you." She said as the Swablu looked at itself and his wings, everything covered in ash.

He gave a sad/irritated look.

"You don't like being dirty." Swablu tried to clean some of the ash from his wings when another small clod of ash fell down from a branch and landed on Swablu.

Autumn sweat dropped as the Swablu did the same and gave a sad look.

"It's ok we'll get you cleaned up." She said.

She walked the Swablu over to a small creek she found and let him go into the water.

The Swablu almost meticulously tried to clean himself, but the water wasn't getting all the ash out.

Autumn felt a bit bad for the Swablu and realized she had some soap in her bag.

"Hey Swablu, I think I might have something that can help you." She said as she took out the soap.

The Swablu looked confused when he saw the bottle in her hands, and a little afraid when she poured out a strange blue liquid.

"It will make you clean." Autumn said.

The Swablu nervously moved closer to Autumn as she ribbed the soap across his body and wings.

Some bubbles formed around the Swablu as he felt a strange sensation as the ash was washed away.

Before long Swablu flew up, looking at his body and saw the ash was gone.

"Swablu!" He said sounding happy as he flew around.

Finally the Swablu flew down and in front of her.

"Swablu, I have to wonder, why are you here all alone. I mean you were the only Swablu I saw and this place is covered in ash if he liked to say clean."

Swablu gave a sad expression as he looked down.

He flew over to some rocks and made what looked like a flock out of them.

He then moved one of the rocks away from the others and pointed to it with his left wing, then himself.

Autumn then realized what it meant, this Swablu had lost his flock.

"I'm so sorry." Autumn said as Swablu looked up at the air before moving his rock from location to location.

"So you're trying to find your family." Autumn said.

Swablu nodded.

Autumn took a deep breath and realized maybe she shouldn't catch him just for sake of having another flying type. Not when he was trying to find his family.

She was about to walk away when she heard something.

It sounded like a screech and then Swablu crying out in fear.

She looked up and saw a large Skarmory wearing black spay paint all of his metal body that flew down and snatched Swablu in his talons.

"Swablu!" He cried out.

"Hey put him down!" Autumn shouted as the Skarmory flew over to another tree where she saw a young man wearing black visor shades and a dark violet jacket with long silver hair and light skin.

The Skarmory handed him Swablu as he took him and placed him in a very small cage.

"Good work Skarmory."

"Hey what are you doing!?" Autumn shouted.

He looked down and saw Autumn.

"Get rid of her."

The Skarmory flew up and unleashed a furious wind that blew a lot of ash into Autumn, knocking her into the water.

"Let's go." The boy said as he jumped to another tree.

Autumn climbed out of the water with a very mad expression.

She then saw Jason standing over her.

"Uhh, I don't think many flying type pokemon live in the water."

"Jason I need your help!" She shouted as Jason helped her up.

"What happened?"

"I found a Swablu, and helped it after some ash fell on him. But then some creepy in a jacket and shades swooped down with a Skarmory and took him."

"What?"

"Took him then shoved him in a cage."

"Oh Reduka, you don't think he was a poacher do you."

"Poacher, as in someone who steals wild pokemon and sells them?" Autumn asked.

"Exactly, if it was a poacher we need to find him and stop him. They're the bane of Aura guardians."

He looked up as Charizard flew down and landed in front of them as Autumn let out Beautifly.

"Charizard, we need to find a guy in a jacket with shades and a Skarmory." Jason said.

"The Skarmory was spay painted black."

Charizard and Beautifly nodded before flying into the air.

"Alright Autumn let's find him, together." He said as her face turned slightly red.

"Together." She said almost shaking before she quickly regained herself.

"You're right! We're going to find that creep and stop him! I won't let him treat that Swablu like an object to sell!" Autumn shouted as she quickly began looking for him.

He the scaled a tree and began free running, using his aura vision to try and find the poacher's aura.

Almost forty five minutes passed and Jason found nothing, he looked down and noticed Autumn trying to wade through ash, looking very tired and very dirty. Still no less determined.

He smiled before he performed a leap of faith into a pile of ash.

Autumn saw Jason come out covered in soot.

"Did you find him!?" Autumn asked.

"No, but I think you need to take a quick break."

"We can't take a break! He has Swablu!"

"And you're exhausted, you won't do Swablu any good if you get there and already worn out." Jason said as he put his hands on her shoulders.

Autumn blushed a little before realizing he had a point.

"Maybe you're right." She said as she called Beautifly in at the same tine Jason did the same with Charizard.

Jason found a large pile of ash for them to sit on.

"Eh we're already dirty." Autumn said as she sat down beside him, and their pokemon beside them.

Autumn felt her legs ache as she sat down.

"Ohh, I hope we find this guy soon."

"Well we have to let you rest."

"Aren't you tired too?"

"I've been trained to go days at a time and still hold strong, but I thought maybe you'd like some company."

Autumn blushed a little.

"Thanks."

She realized that since she was alone with Jason, this gave her a rare opportunity.

"So Jason, before you dated Zinnia, had you ever dated anyone before?" She said in the calmest way she could.

"Yeah, her name was Daniella, she's the sister of one of my guardian friends Dustin. I was fourteen and she was sixteen when we started dating."

Autumn gave a slightly worried look.

"So you've only dated other guardians?"

"No, Daniella may have aura abilities, but she's no guardian."

"What?"

"Yeah, she just wanted to be normal and I respected that. My brother doesn't want to be a guardian either, he apparently wants to be a soldier like my maternal grandfather."

"So uh, why did things end between you and Daniella?" Autumn asked nervously.

Jason sighed.

"It's complicated. I knew her for a long time and kind of had a little crush on her, though I never told Dustin I thought his sister was hot, that would be creepy."

"I'll bet." Autumn said.

"According to what I told my parents, we started officially dating after I asked her out to dinner one night when I was fourteen. But for us, we really started dating a week earlier, something I never told anyone." Jason said with his face turning red.

Autumn's face also turned slightly red as she gave a curious expression.

"What happened?"

"Well Dustin, Daniella, Jasmine, and my cousins were at the Seafoam islands with us and we were in a cove away from the others. Daniella was in a small bikini and I was going crazy, wanting to be alone with her. Then she decided she wanted to try cliff diving into the cove. She did, but when she came out, her bottom had fallen off."

"What?" Autumn almost shouted.

"Yeah, I couldn't believe it, I thought it was a little blessing from Reduka. But she was embarrassed like hell. She had left her towel on the other part of the beach and the rocky cliff side gave her no where on land to hide. Still despite the situation, I didn't want to be a jerk, so I helped her find her bottom, fifteen minutes later I found it, then twenty five minutes later I gave it back to her." Jason said.

Despite how much she wanted to not like this story , Autumn couldn't help but laugh a little.

"I actually did something similar."

"What?" Jason said.

"Once when my family was on a vacation on the beach when I was thirteen and I saw a surfer boy wipe out before losing something very important. I found them but waited a bit before giving them back."

"Wow, so I guess we were both lucky or just creeps." Jason said laughing.

"I guess so." She said laughing a little too.

"Anyway, after I gave it back to her she was so grateful that she kissed me passionately, and then it happened again two more times on the vacation."

Autumn continued laughing.

"I don't know if you'll ever see Dustin, but never tell him that story, he'd kill me. But anyway, we dated for several months and things were going good, but after I lost my second pokemon, she said I was changing. I wasn't happy enough, took things too seriously. After a while I realized she wasn't very happy in the relationship, I knew I wasn't going to be able to change unless I could turn my guardian training around. But that wasn't going to happen, so I decided she deserved better and broke up with her."

"So you broke up with her because you were going through something and didn't want to drag her through it." Autumn said sounding a bit afraid.

"I just knew she deserved better than what I was."

She gave a nervous expression.

"Do you still have feelings for her?"

Jason looked up and took a deep breath.

"Not really, don't get me wrong she's a nice girl and I still think fondly of her. But looking back, it was really just a crush. Once we actually started dating and getting to know each other really, things didn't go quite as smoothly as I thought they would. Even if she wanted to get back together now, I don't think I would. We just weren't meant to be together."

Autumn gave a relieved breath.

"Besides, she's dating my cousin Andrew now."

"You're cousin?" Autumn asked.

"Better than my brother." Jason joked.

"So you said things between you and Zinnia didn't work out, and now you say they didn't work out between you and this girl. What kind of person are you looking for." She asked nervously.

Jason also gave a nervous expression.

"Well, uhh, I didn't really know those girls personally like friends and companions. I mean Daniella was just a girl I had a crush on and would see sometimes. Then there was Zinnia, who just wanted to be physical, I guess with neither I felt like I was with someone I really knew well. Someone who wan't just a romancer, but someone I could really connect with, like a my best friend whom I realized I liked." Jason said as his face turned red.

Autumn's face shot red as the two nervously looked away.

"Uhh. Well I feel rested." Autumn said.

"Yeah, let's find Swablu." Jason said as Charizard and Beautifly shook their heads.

Autumn and Beautifly continued down one part of the path. After several minutes Beautifly thought she saw something. She looked closer and saw it looked like a black metal bird.

"Beautifly!" She shouted before she flew down and got Autumn's attention.

"Beautifly what's wrong? Did you see them!"

Beautifly nodded.

Autumn looked around but Jason wasn't around.

"Beautifly find him." She said as Beautifly flew off and Autumn let out Combusken.

"Combusken we need to stop those creeps and help Swablu."

"Combusken!" he said nodding.

Meanwhile in the tree, the young man was sitting with his Skarmory beside him.

"Hmm a Swablu is rare in these parts, someone in Fallarbor town would pay a lot of money for this guy." He said as Swablu squirmed, trying to get out.

"Fire spin!"

Moments later a spinning jet of fire hit the branch on they were on, snapping it and sent them falling into a pile of ash below.

He got up and looked around to see Autumn and her Combusken.

"You!" He said.

The Swablu looked amazed and relieved as he saw Autumn.

"Let Swablu go or else!" She shouted.

The young man laughed.

"You really don't know who you're dealing with. They call me Hunter K, I sell pokemon, someone wants a pokemon, I acquire it, whether it's a wild pokemon or it belongs to someone I."

"Fire spin!"

"Combusken!" Combusken shouted as he unleashed a spinning blast of fire at K and his Skarmory.

The two jumped to the side before K scowled.

"Now you've done it bitch, Skarmory use Steel wing!"

The black Skarmory shrieked before flying at Combusken.

"Fire spin!"

Combusken unleashed a spinning blast of fire at Skarmory only to have Skarmory use his wings to blow the fire away back at Combusken.

"Get down!"

Combusken narrowly avoided his own fire as Skarmory came in and smacked his wings across his face, hurling him back.

"Sky Uppercut!" Combusken quickly regained himself with his talons, before propelling himself forward then up, hurling his right claws up and into the Skarmory's chin, hurling him up.

"Air slash!"

"Double kick!"

As Skarmory flew down, Combusken tried to leap up at him with his feet out.

Skarmory moved his left wing back and carried Combusken past him with his right wing before slashing his back.

Autumn grit her teeth.

"Fire spin!"

"Combusken!" Combusken shouted as he unleashing a spinning blast of fire into Skarmory's back, forcing him into the ground.

Swablu watched in amazement as Autumn and Combusken worked together in sync, trusting each other, believing in each other, like they were a family.

"Great now finish him with Flame charge!"

Combusken breathed deeply as he covered himself in fire before sprinting at Skarmory.

"Rock slide."

Skarmory flew unleashed a series of rocks into Combusken.

"Think, think, what would Jason do. Wait that's it! leap off the rocks!"

Combusken nodded before he leapt up and off each rock, avoiding them before crashing into Skarmory, hurling him into a tree with swirly eyes.

"Skarmory!" K shouted.

"Alright Combusken!" Autumn shouted as her fire bird breathed deeply and got on one knee.

"Now let Swablu go!" Autumn shouted.

K smiled as he took out another pokeball and let out a massive Salamence.

Combusken and Autumn gave freaked out expressions as the massive Salamence flew over them.

"You stupid bitch, you don't mess with Hunter K." He said as he picked up Swablu's cage.

Despite this, Autumn gave a determined look before she sprinted right at K and grabbed the cage.

They both struggled over it as the Salamence nervously tried to launch a move without hitting K.

"Bitch! You just made a big mistake!" He said as he pulled a knife, not realizing he was the one whom had just made the mistake as Autumn's eyes began to glow red.

Not a moment later, Jason leap down from a tree and slam his foot into his face, making him stumble backwards.

Salamence looked over only to be blasted by a massive Dragon pulse and hurled back before he saw Charizard fly down with glowing claws.

Salamence tried to react, but was hit across the face with a powerful dragon claw, hurling him into the ground.

K's vision was shaky as he saw Jason in front of him.

"Who the hell are you?"

Jason smiled.

"You're worst nightmare."

K sprinted forward and tried to punch Jason only to have him block each of his strikes with ease before striking back, slamming his elbow across J's face, making saliva come out of his mouth while he stumbled backwards.

His Salamence flew down and picked him of before flying the two of them away.

Jason looked over at Autumn as she helped Swablu out.

"Are you ok?"

"Swablu!" He said as he landed on her shoulder and rubbed his face against hers.

"Well I'm glad we could help you Swablu." Autumn said.

"Swablu!" He said before he flew off.

"You're not going to catch him?" Jason asked as Swablu flew off.

Autumn kept staring at him.

"I would have just been catching him to have another flying type. I shouldn't treat him like that."

Jason smiled as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"You're a good person Autumn." He said as she blushed a little.

"Let's go find the others."

Later that night Autumn was with the others after they finally cleared the ashy trail and made camp.

"Hunter K?" Wally asked.

"I've seen people like him, they see pokemon as property, something to be owned. They steal pokemon from the wild, ever from people." Jason said.

"Geez the creeps that are in the world. At least team magma doesn't act like that." Finn said.

"Well Autumn didn't get another flying type but at least you guys saved that Swablu." Finn said.

"It's getting pretty late maybe we should head to bed." Wally said.

Wally, Finn, and Emelia went to bed, but Jason and Autumn stayed up with their pokemon, tending to them and looking over them.

Unknown to Autumn, they were being watched by Swablu.

He had been watching them for hours now, seeing her interact with her pokemon. Treating them like there were family.

He looked back at the sky and realized he might never find his family again, but from what he had seen that day, maybe he should try to find a new family.

After Autumn put her pokemon to bed, except Combusken, when they heard something.

She turned to see none other than Swablu had flown down right in front of her.

"Swablu?" She said.

"Swablu." He said as Combusken's eyes widened.

"Combusken!" He said pointing at an empty pokeball.

"You want to come with me?" She said.

"Swablu!' He said nodding.

Autumn smiled as she took out an empty pokeball.

"I'd love to have you with us." She said before she touched the pokeball to Swablu and sent him inside.

The ball shook for a minute before sparkling.

"Yes." Autumn said.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _So now Autumn has a Swablu and we meet another antagonist,_

 _Hunter K will have more backstory explained later, so please don't ask me._

 _Autumn's next contest will happen soon and Swablu will be a part of it._

 _So until next time, please review, comment, suggest, or ask(via pm)_


	31. Chapter 31

Ch 31: Always are there two

 _Circe, Leo, Cole, and Malik stood near the cliffs of the Hoenn coast._

 _There was a small camp of Byzantine soldiers overlooking a squadron of Byzantine ships sailing out form a small island._

 _Leo was standing by the cliffs as he saw a Swellow fly towards him from he sea._

 _He landed on Leo's arm as he held it up and took out a small biscuit._

 _"Did you see them?"_

 _"Swellow!" The Swellow sqwuaked nodding._

 _"Good Swellow." he said as the Swellow took the biscuit._

 _He walked over to the others with a troubled look._

 _"Our scout bird sighted their fleet, it's almost here. We don't have enough ships to stop them." Leo said._

 _"There's got to be a way to defeat them." Circe said._

 _"We'd have our way , if the mentor had a brain." Malik said._

 _"Using the Blue orb is never a good idea."_

 _"It doesn't matter anyway, it was stolen." Cole said as he looked at Malik until he glared back at him and was scared._

 _"You know I had nothing to do with the Orb's disappearance from the enclave, I was with you fools this entire time." Malik said._

 _"We aren't accusing you Malik." Circe said before she turned to the others._

 _"We have your cavalry here Leo, and we have four dozen aura guardians, including two dozen of my Draconid guardians. Our Dragons can tear their ships apart from the air. We'll overwhelm them on the beach and make their landing hell on earth." Circe said._

 _"Fine, I'm getting into position." Malik said as he left with his Gardevoir._

 _"I'm should get my own cavalry ready too." Leo said as Cole and Circe walked out together._

 _"So , another great battle lies before us." Cole said nervously._

 _"It appears so, Cole. You avoided the last battle, but this time I need you."_

 _He looked nervous._

 _"Well I."_

 _She turned to him and put her arms around his shoulders._

 _"Cole, you need to stop being afraid! You're an aura guardian!" She said._

 _"Enemy fleet sighted!" A Byzantine legionary shouted._

 _Circe , Sceptile, Cole, and Blaziken went over to the cliffs as they saw dozens of Ottoman ships sailing towards them._

 _Circe took a deep breath as Cole looked nervous._

 _That was when Sceptile felt something, the wind was picking up._

 _He looked up at the sky as it began to darken._

 _"Tile?" He said._

 _The others began to notice it as well, a massive storm was brewing, seemingly out of no where._

 _"A storm?" Leo said as he walked up._

 _"Where the hell did this come from?" Cole asked._

 _Circe's eyes widened as she used her aura vision and saw something was moving in the water below them._

 _"OH no." She said before they all saw a small hurricane form in the bay before them._

 _"A hurricane?" Leo shouted._

 _"Leo get the ships out of there!" Circe shouted._

 _Leo quickly got on his Rapidash and rode down towards the beach._

 _"Tell those ships to beach! Beach!" He shouted._

 _Circe and the others watched in horror as the ships from both sides were torn apart in the cyclone._

 _They could hear the screams of terror as the ships were swept away in the wind and waves._

 _"No!" Circe shouted as she nearly fell over._

 _Cole caught her and held her up, he too was trying to keep himself calm._

 _Only minutes later, the hurricane dissipated, the water and sky clear as if nothing had happened._

 _The Byzantine legionaries couldn't believe what was happening, and neither could the aura guardians._

 _Leo rode over and dismounted._

 _"What in the name of Constantine just happened!?" He shouted._

 _Malik revealed himself as he walked over to the cliffs smiling._

 _"Beautiful." He said as Circe's face turned red and she charged over to him._

 _"You're happy! This was a massacre!"_

 _"The creator has clearly blessed us, he has destroyed the enemy fleet."_

 _"And our fleet, thousands of men are all dead!" Circe shouted._

 _"Maybe he understood it was a necessary sacrifice." Malik said._

 _"Men to the beach! We need to look for survivors!" Leo shouted._

 _Circe and Cole as well as their pokemon continued watching in horror as Malik and his Gardevoir walked off, a sinister smile on his face._

Jason awoke in his tent.

He looked around to make sure he was out of the vision.

"Whew." He said.

As he laid back down he thought about the memory and the hurricane Circe saw.

It bothered him that it was exactly like the one on the bridge, what did that mean?

Later that night Autumn was training her new Swablu.

"Mist." She said as Swablu opened his beak and unleashed a thick mist around himself.

"Perfect now spin it around."

Swablu spun himself around with his wings blowing the mist around making a small set of opening between each segment.

"That's great! Keep it up!" Autumn shouted.

Swablu tried to keep going but a small burst of wind knocked him off balance and knocked him into the dirt as Autumn sweat dropped.

"Oh Swablu." She said as she picked him up.

"Let's get you cleaned up." She said.

Autumn carried Swablu to the nearby river and began cleaning him before she heard something.

The two turned to see Jason in the water with all four of his pokemon.

Jason was shirtless with his black shorts.

Jason and Grovyle were sparring with each other while Gyarados was violently blasting at Charizard with Hydro pump.

Charizard used Dragon claw to slice through the water, drenching Grovyle and Jason.

"Easy there Charizard, I only have so many shorts." He said as Charizard grinned.

Autumn couldn't help but blush watching this.

Finally Swellow flew down and at Jason as he narrowly ducked down under him.

Charizard quickly caught Swellow in the inside of his wings, before using them to hurl him right into Gyarados's chest, knocking them both into the water.

Jason then came back up and caught Grovyle's arm before delivering a powerful kick to his chest, knocking him onto his back.

"Alright, round three goes to Jason and Charizard." Jason said as Charizard roared in excitement.

"Alright it's been a long day of training. Let's get back to camp." Jason said.

The following morning the group was up except Jason, making breakfast.

"So Fallarbor town by tomorrow." Finn said.

"That's what you said yesterday baby." Emelia said.

"This time I'm right." He said.

Wally and Autumn were setting the table when Autumn noticed Jason had not gotten out of bed yet.

His pokemon were up, but not him.

"Hey, is Jason up?" She asked.

"No." Finn said.

They all turned to his tent.

Inside Jason was thrashing in his sleeping bag.

In his sleep he could feel his aura was in a state of great fluctuation, it was like two parts of him were fighting for control. He wanted it to just end, but it wouldn't.

Finally his eyes shot open as everything became blurry and began to shake.

He felt as if all his senses were acting up as he tried to stand, but nearly fell over.

He stumbled out of his tent as the others saw him in just his black gym shorts.

"Jason?" Autumn said as they saw Jason looking dazed and almost sick as he stumbled around.

"Are you ok?" Autumn said.

"Autumn." He said before he reached out to her and fell to his knees, holding her stomach.

Autumn's face turned red as the others looked just as surprised.

He was breathing deeply before his eyes began to glow blue and his head shook.

This blue wasn't the normal Greenish blue like he had done since he became a Draconid guardian, this was regular guardian blue.

He slowly rose to his feet as Autumn continued blushing and looked almost freaked out.

"Jason." She said shaking as he gave a romantic look on his face.

"Love." He said.

"Huh!?" Wally, Finn, and Emelia shouted as Autumn felt like she was going to pass out.

Jason rose to his feet while putting his hands on her shoulders.

"I've been pursuing you for so long my beloved, now I must confess my love for you." The others noticed his voice sounded the same, but for some reason he was speaking with a much thicker old Kanto accent.

Autumn didn't understand why he was doing this, but she was more than overwhelmed by it as her face stayed red.

"I love you my dear Sofia."

"Sofia?" Autumn said before the others gave confused looks.

"Say the word and I'll bring you the world Sofia, say the word." He said as he lifted her up in his arms. As much as Autumn felt like she was in some kind of sweet dream or fantasy, the more she realized that it was all wrong, Jason was acting very off and calling her Sofia.

She couldn't let what she wanted so badly to happen like this, as a result of Jason being not himself.

"Jason snap out of it!" She shouted.

"My sweet what is wrong?" He started before his eyes returned to normal and he passed out, falling onto his back.

"Jason!" She shouted as the others rushed over and she knelt in front of him.

"What's wrong with him?" Emelia asked as Autumn felt his forehead.

"I don't know, his temperature feels fine." She said.

"Let's get him in his tent." Finn said as he the four carried Jason's surprisingly heavy body into his tent and into his sleeping bag.

He was breathing deeply and thrashing.

"Ahh." He grunted with his eyes still closed.

Autumn continued feeling his forehead and then opened his eyelids before looking at his eyes.

"I can't tell what's wrong with him?"

"What was that name? Sofia? Was he hallucinating some old girlfriend?" Finn asked.

"He only dated Zinnia and Daniella." Autumn said.

"Who?" Emelia asked.

"It doesn't matter." Autumn said as she gave a very concerned look.

Jason's pokemon, except Gyarados, were all watching with great concern as well.

"Jason." She said as she put her hand on his cheek.

"Look at that specimen!" They heard from outside.

The four went outside the tent to see a young woman with a large Charizard behind her. The young woman looked like she was in her early twenties with long brown hair in a ponytail, green eyes, light skin, glasses, a red short sleeved jacket, and black short shorts.

"Uhh can we help you?" Autumn asked before she walked over to Jason's Charizard and looked him over completely.

"I've never seen a Charizard like this before! A green and Black body with scales." She said before she grabbed his arms and then his jaw.

"Such a powerful jaw, a dragon shaped jaw, and other dragon features, and in such good shape, this Charizard must be a one of a kind." She said as Charizard gave a weirded out look before he noticed the other Charizard was a female and looking at him strangely.

"Grauu?" He said confused tilting his head.

"Which one of you is this Charizard's owner?" She asked.

"Uhh none of us are, he's our friends." Finn said.

"Well where are they, I want this Charizard."

"Want him? Jason's not going to trade his Charizard, he's his best friend." Autumn said defensively.

"Ohh no, you misunderstand me. My name is Jess, and this is Charline. I'm an expert on Charizard raising, and we've been looking for the right specimen for a long time, Charline likes him so far, I have a proposition for his owner."

" A proposition?" Autumn asked.

"Yes, I'd like this Charizard to be Charline's breeding partner."

The groups' expressions all turned white as their mouths dropped and huge sweat drops formed on the sides of their heads.

The other pokemon did the same as Charizard gave the most freaked out expression, especially when the female Charizard smiled and winked at him.

"We've been looking so long for the right Charizard to impregnate her, this Charizard is the right one." Jess said as Charizard slowly backed away.

"Now if he could come with us, we'll have him back in an hour or two, of course we'll need to stick around in case one time's not enough."

"You can't use our friend's Charizard to get your Charizard pregnant! What's the matter with you!?" Autumn shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Look I don't want to impose, but we've just been searching so long and Charline is so picky, she wants him to be the father of her children and I think this would be mutually beneficial." Jess said.

"You're insane!" Emelia shouted.

"Look I'm not going anywhere and neither is Charline, at least until you accommodate us." Jess said.

"No you're going to leave no!" Autumn shouted before Charline stepped forward growling at her.

"Look Charline is very well trained, you all look like young trainers, I doubt any of your pokemon could take her." Jess said.

"Well let's see how he deals with a Gyarados!" Finn shouted smiling before they looked over to see Jason's Gyarados in a deep sleep, tired from Jason's intense training from last night.

Finn nervously laughed before he ran over and shook Gyarados's large head.

"Gyarados wake up, we need you." He said before Gyarados's eyes shot up and growled with an enraged expression before he blasted Finn back and across the ground with Hydro pump.

"Baby!" Emelia shouted as she ran over to him as Autumn and Wally sweat dropped.

"Well we've got a Charizard! I've seen him in action he's much better than yours! Finn said as he got up.

Jess looked at Charizard and smiled.

"How about a wager than, I can stay as long as I want and you can't get rid of me. But if your Charizard can beat Charline, we'll leave."

The others looked nervous.

"But Jason's still sick." Autumn said.

"So one of us battles with Charizard. Let's do it Charizard." Finn said as Charizard looked at him for a minute before shaking his head.

"What?" Finn said.

Charizard raised his head in the air with his eyes closed and his hands crossed.

"Huh?" Finn said.

"Charizard let us help you, I'll lead you just as well as Jason could." Emelia said.

Charizard shook his head again.

"Uhh, well, maybe you could battle with me." Wally said as Charizard growled at them shaking his head again.

"Why won't he battle?" Finn asked before Autumn realized it.

"Uh, give us minute." Autumn said as she took the others back.

"I know why he won't battle."

"Why?" Finn asked.

"Because ehe won't battle with anyone other than Jason." Autumn said.

"He won't?" Emelia said.

"Jason's been his partner for so long now, he was with Jason from when he was a Charmander. From how Jason's described it, with their aura connection, they share a bond like we could never imagine. He wasn't want anyone other than as his trainer." Autumn said as the others sighed.

"Well what do we do, Jason is sick and this creep isn't going anywhere?" Finn asked.

"Well, we aren't far from Fallarbor town, what if you guys ran there, got some medicine, and came back maybe it would help Jason." Autumn said.

"Maybe, that's a good idea. You stay here, make sure nothing 'happens'" Finn said.

Autumn nodded as the other three left.

"So? What's it gonna be?" Jess said as her Charizard kept staring at Charizard.

Autumn gave a nervous look.

"Give me a minute." She said as she and Charizard went over to Jason's tent.

Inside she knelt over him as Charizard moved his head inside the tent as well.

Jason was still thrashing and grunting, looking like he was in pain.

As much as she wanted to help him, she also couldn't stop thinking about what happened earlier. He said love and acted so romantically. Then said Sofia, what did that mean. As much as she was worried, she was also cherishing what had happened even if it wasn't 'real', her face turning red again.

"Jason, want to help you. Now some creepy girl wants to use your Charizard as a breeding partner for her's. But she won't leave unless we battle her." She then turned to Charizard who was looking just as concerned as he watched his trainer in pain.

Autumn took a deep breath.

"Charizard, I know you only want to battle with Jason, but you can't let these creeps do to you what they want to do." She said as Charizard sweat dropped with a freaked out expression.

"I know I'm not Jason, but please, let me help you." She said as Charizard stared at Jason again. He felt something through their aura connection, something he had always noticed a bit but truly saw now. He looked at Autumn again and took a deep breath before smiling.

"Grauu." He said nodding.

"Yes." Autumn said before she noticed Jason had set out his cloths for the day.

"Hmm." She said smiling as her face turned slightly red.

Moments later Jess and Charline saw someone else exit the tent with Charizard.

They were wearing Jason's cloths and a hat covering their eyes.

"I am Jason Ketchum! I'm ready to battle!"

"Finally." Jess said.

* * *

Jason continued thrashing as he saw the inside of the ancient aura guardian enclave with Circe walking with Cole.

The memory seemed almost corrupted, almost as if it was trying to focus attention away from Circe.

"Ahh what's happening to me?" Jason said.

 _"Another fleet is coming?" Circe said._

 _"This one even larger than the last one, the Sultan himself is leading it."_

 _"The Sultan?!" Circe almost shouted._

 _"Said to be the most powerful of all the templar psychics." Cole said before they walked into another room with the Mentor and several other guardians._

 _A few of the guardians had tanner skin, and wore more concealing robes than the others their faces except for their eyes completely concealed instead of just their mouths._

 _"Ahh Circe there you are." The Mentor said as he and the leader of these other aura guardians walked with him._

 _Beside him was a very muscular looking Lucario._

 _"This is Ahmed, Mentor of the Sinnoh aura guardians."_

 _"A pleasure to meet the founder of the Draconid guardians." Ahmed said as he extended his hand to Circe who shook it._

 _"The pleasure is all mine."_

 _"He is the one who informed us of Sultan Burkan is on his way with his fleet." The mentor said._

 _"Many forget the first to be subjugated by the Ottomans were the people of Sinnoh. The templars came and built their empire, practically enslaving our ancestors and have kept the tribes of Sinnoh enslaved ever since. We are more than happy to help you fight those monsters." Ahmed said._

 _"I'm glad to have you here. But what is the plan?" Circe asked._

 _"Their fleet is still en route, but the templars have never been good at training water pokemon." The mentor said smiling._

 _"We sink their fleet in the open ocean with some elite water guardians." Circe said smiling._

 _"Indeed, I have brought mine, but we also have assistance from other aura guardians." Ahmed said._

 _That was then the memory looked corrupted again as the focus turned to another aura guardian walking into the room._

 _Jason now watched from this guardian's perspective as he walked in._

 _"What? How is that possible?" Jason said as the point of view kept jumping between the two before it settled on the other guardian, who looked at Circe who looked at the guardian with amazement._

 _Behind the guardian was a massive Charizard._

 _"Buongiorno" He said in an all to familiar voice._

 _Jason nearly felt everything around him stop as he realized who this aura guardian was._

 _"The mentor of Kalos, Vaeron the Great has pledged to help us."_

 _Jason jumped back to Circe and saw the guardian's face, seeing it was none other than Vaeron._

 _"What!?" Jason shouted in disbelief._

* * *

Autumn and Charizard stood beside each other across from Jess and Charline.

"I must say, you look different than I imagined Jason, and what happened to that girl?" Jess said.

"She's uh, not feeling well." Autumn said trying to sound more masculine.

All of Jason's pokemon sweat dropped as they saw Autumn in his cloths.

Grovyle shook his head.

"When I win you leave my Charizard alone!" Autumn shouted.

"We're not going to lose, Charline is properly motivated." Jess said as Charline gave another seductive look at Charizard who gave a nervous look.

"Charline use Air slash!" Charline flew up into the air and then came down at Charizard.

Autumn tried to think quickly.

" Dragon claw!" She shouted.

Charizard growled as he flew up with his claws glowing green as he tried to slash Charline .

"Give his tail a pull." Jess said as Charline flew straight down past Charizard's claws and grabbed his tail.

"Throw him into the ground." Charline used his wings to thrust her body across so hard it dragged Charizard down and into the ground.

"Ahh." Autumn said in fear as she saw Charizard hit the ground.

"Now follow up with Flamethrower."

"Use Dragon pulse!"

Charline flew around breathing fire as Charizard blasted through each jet with his dragon energy.

"After her!" Autumn shouted as Charizard pursued her.

Jess smiled.

"Stop." Charline brought her wings up to act as brakes as she abruptly stopped, causing Charizard to crash into her and loose balance.

"Grab him!" Jess shouted as Charline grabbed Charizard and once again hurled him into the ground, this time leaning over him.

"Great job Charline , you'll have him soon if you keep this up." She said as Charline licked the side of Charizard's face and Charizard looked terrified.

"Come on, think , think," She said freaking out before she remembered Jason's battle with Drake. Drake's Garchomp was far more powerful than Charizard, but that didn't stop them. They stayed calm and out battled them.

Autumn looked at Charizard and knew he was stronger than Charline, she just had to battle with him like Jason did. Charizard trusted her to battle with him and she was not going to let him down, she would not let Jason down.

She took a deep breath and tightened her fist.

"Charizard knock her off you with your wings!"

Charizard quickly spun his wings around, smashing them into Charline's face, knocking her off him.

Charizard quickly flew up growling and smiling as Jess and Charline gave frustrated looks.

Autumn smiled and raised her hand.

"This battle has just begun!" She shouted.

* * *

Jason watched in utter disbelief as Vaeron and Circe stood beside each other on the deck of an ancient Byzantine ship.

Just like before his point of view kept shifting between his two ancestors.

 _"Vaeron the Great, mentor and savior of the Kalos region. What brings a living legend like you to our aid?" Circe asked._

 _"Well I heard of what was going on in Hoenn, and I have a bit of a soft spot for regions under the oppression of power hungry monarchs." Vaeron said._

 _"I'm sorry, but it's just almost overwhelming, being here and running a mission with you."_

 _Vaeron smiled._

 _"Don't put me on a pedestal my dear, you started the Draconid Clan. You birthed a new age of aura guardians, that's something to be proud of." Vaeron said as Circe blushed._

 _"You're every bit as charming as they say you are." Circe said._

 _"No, there's no way. Circe never had a kid with Vaeron, he loved." Jason started._

 _"My wife Sofia thinks so too, though she was not happy that I left Kalos for this little adventure. What with her being pregnant and all." Vaeron said._

 _"You're going to have a child!" Circe shouted._

 _Vaeron smiled._

 _"Indeed, our healers say it will be a boy, and we have already chosen a name. Aaron."_

 _"Congratulations." Circe said before she gave another nervous look._

 _"So what is Kalos like? I hear it's beautiful."_

 _"I was born in Kanto, but Kalos has beauty like no other region does. Not just in its natural environment, but its cities and its pokemon. I always saw Kalos as beauty in the form of a region. We've done a lot of work restoring that beauty after the terror the Mad king brought to it."_

 _"Maybe some day I should visit Kalos." Circe said._

 _"You should."_

 _Jason was still trying to make sense of all this, but the aura kept corrupting the vision. That was when Jason realized why this was happening. This memory was about two of his ancestors at the same time, both their memories intersecting, both of their auras were wrestling for control of his memory. This was the source of the corruption._

 _"I need to see this memory through and focus all of my efforts on one at a time." Jason said._

 _He focused hard and finally saw just through Circe._

 _The corruption stopped but Jason had to focus hard to keep with Circe._

 _As they walked by Cole Jason noticed a nervous expression on Cole's face as he saw Circe and Vaeron talk._

 _"We're approaching the enemy fleet!" One of the guardians shouted._

 _Vaeron smiled._

 _"The time has come." He said as he walked over to his Charizard and climbed onto his back._

 _"I'll see you when the time is right." He said before Charizard took off into the air._

 _Cole nervously walked up to Circe._

 _"You and Vaeron are getting along well." He said._

 _"We are, but that makes me feel even worse that he has to miss time with his pregnant wife for this." Circe said as Jason noticed Cole looked extremely relieved._

 _"Oh! Yes, very unfortunate. So, uh what exactly is the plan again?" Cole asked before they saw it._

 _A massive fleet of Ottoman ships sailing towards them._

 _"We destroy their fleet Cole. Make those templars regret their lack of water pokemon." Circe said smiling._

 _Cole looked even more nervous as the enemy fleet got closer and they just kept sailing at it._

 _They sailed right at one of the Ottoman vessels before Cole noticed the water beneath it shift._

 _"What?"_

 _Not a moment later a massive Mega Gyarados brought through under the ship and through it's hull, snarling as he tore the ship in half._

 _At the same time mega Blastoise, and Swamperts revealed themselves among the Templar fleet._

 _Circe smiled as she saw the Sinnoh, Kalos, and Hoenn guardians on their water pokemon tearing the ships apart from the water._

 _The Ottoman sailors scrambled to try and fight back or diver themselves, but it was no use. These pokemon moved through the water like Rapidash on land._

 _"Bring us in!" Circe shouted as the ship moved closer and closer to the largest of the Ottoman fleet._

 _"The Sultan's flagship." She said as they were about to come alongside it._

 _"Circe wait!" Cole shouted as he grabbed her arm._

 _"The Sultan is the most powerful Templar! Don't go! Not alone!"_

 _Circe smiled before she came in and gave Cole a short kiss before his face turned red._

 _"Sweet Cole, I'm not alone" she said as she touched her mega evolution stone and leapt to the Templar Flag_

 _ship._

 _When she and Mega Sceptile landed she saw the entire deck was filled with Jannisaries and their psychic pokemon._

 _"Big mistake guardian bitch!" One shouted before a blast of blue fire rained down on them and a massive Charizard X slammed into the deck with Vaeron air assassinating two Jannisaries and unleashing a blast of aura that hurled ten back._

 _At the same time Ahmed and his Mega Lucario appeared seemingly out of no where._

 _"Together!" Vaeron shouted as they all drew their hidden blades and went to work._

 _Circe and her Mega Sceptile fought through Jannisary after Jannisary, that was when she saw Vaeron and his Charizard fight._

 _She was almost hypnotized by the sheer majesty of his skill._

 _Never in her life had Circe seen a guardian pair fight like Vaeron and his Charizard, they tore through the Jannisaries and their pokemon like they were paper._

 _Jason also noticed Ahmed and his Lucario fighting._

 _Jason was in disbelief as as he saw the Sinnoh mentor move like he was teleporting, appearing one place, then another._

 _"How is he doing that?" The only explanation Jason could think of was that this guardian had somehow learned from his Lucario how to move like extreme speed._

 _"Incredible." Jason said as they cleared the deck of Templars._

 _Finally Circe saw an opening to the captain's cabin._

 _"I'm going after the Sultan!" Circe shouted as she and her Mega Sceptile rushed inside._

 _"Circe wait!" Ahmed shouted._

 _Circe and Mega Sceptile rushed inside to see a large room filled with Ottoman comforts, there were women wearing skimpy cloths chained to support beams and two Alakazam levitating beside an older man who looked like an older version of prince Jakin with similar armor._

 _"Sultan Burkan." Circe said as his eyes opened and glowed red._

 _"You are the one who killed my son."_

 _"I am, and you'll soon join him!" Circe shouted as she aimed her hidden gun and fired._

 _The bullet stopped a fraction of an inch from the Sultan's face as he caught it with his psychic powers._

 _Circe looked more defensive now as she and Mega Sceptile backed up._

 _Sultan Burkan was now floating in the air as his eyes glowed red._

 _"You have made a mistake." He said as ten swords were drawn with his psychic powers and flew at Circe and Sceptile._

 _The two desperately tried to fight them off, but as they did they felt Sultan Burkan's sheer psychic influence pressing against their minds, trying to break them._

 _Circe grunted as she tried to continue fighting agains the shear weight of Sultan Burkan's attack._

 _Before long she was cut across multiple parts of her body by the swords, as was Sceptile._

 _She screamed as she unleashed a pulse of aura that hurled the swords away._

 _Burkan raised his hand as the two were lifted up with Psychic and felt his energy crushing down on their bodies._

 _"You're arrogance will be your end, you are powerful woman, but I am a God!" Sultan Burkan said before an aura sphere flew through the room and slammed into him, knocking him out of the air._

 _Jason's point of view was shifted, almost against his will._

 _Circe and Mega Sceptile were now on their knees as they saw two more guardians step in._

 _"You dare harm a woman, you're a coward Burkan." Vaeron said as his Mega Charizard roared._

 _Sultan Burkan got up and tried to unleash his psychic attack on Vaeron._

 _Vaeron smiled as he took a deep breath and was then covered in glowing blue aura that almost looked like flames._

 _The psychic powers had no effect as Burkan's eyes widened._

 _"Fear not Circe, I dethroned one Mad King, I shall do so again. Insieme per la vittoria!" Vaeron shouted as he and his Charizard X charged forward at Sultan Burkan and his now Mega Alakazams._

 _Sultan Burkan tried to hold back Vaeron's attacks with his ten swords, but Vaeron moved too swiftly, too quickly, and too powerfully, some of his hidden blade strikes were so powerful they shattered Burkan's swords._

 _When he reached Sultan Burkan, he slammed his foot across his face before acrobatically doing so. He grabbed Burkan's arm and pulled him in before slamming his fist into his face._

 _As Burkan stumbled backwards he was hit by his now unconscious Alakazam as Charizard X hurled them at him._

 _Vaeron leapt into Sultan Burkan before plunging his left hidden blade into his throat._

 _The Ottoman Sultan convulsed and coughed up blood as Vaeron knelt over him._

 _"You're rein of terror is at an end, no longer will you oppress the people of Sinnoh and Hoenn."_

 _"You know noting bastard, I may have been the Sultan, but I was not the grand templar." Sultan Burkan said as Circe and Mega Sceptile walked over._

 _"I was just a figurehead, someone to run the Empire, he runs the real order, and he'll get what he wants."_

 _"Who then?" Circe asked._

 _Sultan Burkan smiled._

 _"You'll find out soon enough." He said before he began to bleed out._

 _"Requiescat in Pace." Vaeron said as he closed Burkan's eyes and got up._

 _The point of view shifted back to Circe._

 _"He's gone."_

 _"Which means me work is done. I must return to Kalos." Vaeron said as he and Charizard X walked out._

 _"I hope some day you can see Kalos, I think you'd like it there." Vaeron said as he walked out._

* * *

"Ok we have the medicine, I just hope it can help Jason." Finn started as the three came back to the camp when they saw Autumn in the battle.

Their mouths dropped again when they saw her in Jason's cloths.

"What is she doing?" Wally asked.

Emelia sighed.

"You know what, after all we've seen, this shouldn't freak us out." Emelia said.

"Autumn what are you doing!" Finn shouted as Autumn's face turned red and she turned her head to see the others.

"Huh?" Jess shouted.

"Time out!" Autumn shouted before she sprinted over to the others.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm getting rid of her."

"By wearing Jason's cloths?" Emelia asked.

"By making her think I'm Jason."

"How did you get Charizard to battle with you?" Finn asked.

"I don't know, but I guess I convinced him." Autumn said.

"Alright, this is weird, but if it get's rid of that crazy girl." Finn said.

Autumn ran back as the others walked by her.

Emelia smiled as she whispered something to Autumn.

"Good luck, Mrs. Ketchum."

Autumn's face shot red when she heard Emelia say that.

"Are we battling or what?" Jess said.

"We're battling! Charizard Flamethrower!" Autumn shouted.

Charizard flew right at Charline, unleashing fire.

"Dodge and use Wing attack!" Jess shouted as Charline flew up and away from the fire before trying to knock it away with her wings, but as soon as she did she saw Charizard right in front of hr.

"Dragon claw!"

Charizard snarled as he slashed Charline across the face, hurling her into the ground.

"Great strike Charizard!" Autumn shouted.

"Woah, she's actually doing good with Charizard." Wally said.

"He wouldn't even listen to us." Finn said.

"Now Charizard use." Autumn started before they all heard the tent behind them open.

Everyone turned to see Jason come out of his tent in his gym shorts looking normal. At least until he saw what was going on.

"What the hell is going on here?" He said as Autumn's face turned red again.

"Jason, you're ok again." She said.

Jason walked up to Autumn.

"Autumn, why are you wearing my cloths?" He started before Charizard flew over and tackled him to the ground, licking his face in joy.

"Wait, he called you Autumn, the Charizard came to him, you're not who you claim to be!" Jess shouted as Grovyle shook his head again.

Autumn smiled as she took the hat off and let her long black hair flow.

"You're right I'm not."

"I demand a battle with the real owner of this Charizard!" Jess shouted as Jason got up.

"You've got it, let's finish this Charizard. Dragon claw!"

Charizard kicked off the ground and flew right at Charline.

" Charline use smokescreen!"

Charline opened her mouth and unleashed a thick cloud of smoke.

"Sent it back!" Jason shouted as Charizard used his wings to blow the smoke right back into Charline.

"Huh!?" Jess said nervously sweat dropping.

"Dragon claw!"

"Grauu!" Charizard roared as he flew into the smoke with glowing green eyes and slammed his claws into Charline , hurling her into the ground with swirly eyes.

" Charline!" Jess shouted as she ran over to her.

"Alright!" Jason said his Charizard gave a proud look.

Jess helped Charline get up as she gave a disappointed look.

"Alright you win this time, but that Charizard will be Charline's breeding partner! Just you wait!" Jess shouted before the two walked off and Charline winked at Charizard again who sweat dropped.

Jason shook his head.

"I don't even know where to start." He said before Autumn rushed over and hugged him.

His face turned slightly red as she did so.

"Jason, you have us so scared." She said.

"What happened?"

"We thought you were sick man, you were hallucinating and thrashing around." Finn said.

Jason realized what was going on.

"Right, let me explain. But uh first Autumn, my cloths." He said as Autumn nervously sweat dropped again.

He sat them down and explain what happened.

"So Vaeron and Circe's auras were fighting for control and my mind was caught in the middle ground. That's probably why I said Sofia, she was Vaeron's wife." Jason said.

"Oh well that makes sense." Emelia said.

Autumn gave a nervous look.

"So do you remember anything from before you fainted?"

"No, the last thing I remember was stumbling over to you, I didn't do anything weird did I?"

The others remained silent for a moment.

"Nope."

"Nothing."

"Completely normal."

Autumn said nothing.

"Well, thank you Autumn for keeping Charizard safe from that creepy girl. I'm impressed he let you battle with him. I guess that means he trusts you enough. If that's true, you and I must be very close since that's the only way he'd do so." Jason said as Autumn tried to contain her excitement.

"I guess so."

When night came, Jason was trying to get some sleep. He couldn't stop thinking about what happened that day. What he found out.

"How could Circe and Vaeron be alive at the same time? What the Hell is going on?"

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _Yeah we got to see Vaeron the Great again, hey if Assassins creed used Ezio for three games I had to include my Ezio in three_

 _So yah another character we've met is Jess, whom unlike Jimmy in the new XY and Z episode whom we hopefully will never see again, the group , charizard in particular, have not seen the last of Jess and Charilne :)_

 _Now onto other business, someone has asked me to upload the Titans chapters to fanfiction, there is a reason I haven't, those chapters are just the prototypes for the story I will do after I finish this one, that is if they make the colossal mistake of having amourshipping go no where, if amourshipping actually goes some where and I'm not too busy with classes I may do one more amourshipping story based on the anime just to celebrate the fact that amourshipping actually went somewhere_

 _But as for Titans I won't put it on fanfiction until I finish this story, but it helps when I get feedback on it, yet no one seems to be leaving any comments on it, so if you are reading it on Wattpadd, please leave feedback, it helps me improve the story_

 _Also someone has tossed me a proposition I have for you guys._

 _I don't know if there are any artists out there, but if anyone wanted to make fanart of my original characters from this story I would love to see them and would do what I could to share them with the other readers. But only if you want to, I'm not asking anyone to go out of their way._

 _So if that idea interests you PM me and I'll send you the details of the character you want to do._

 _So until next time, please review, comment, suggest, or ask(via PM)_


	32. Chapter 32

Ch 32:Fallarbor contest

It was early in the morning in Fallarbor town and Autumn was up with all four of her pokemon.

"Beautifly use String shot. Swablu use Round."

"Blu!" Swablu shouted as several colorful musical notes flew from his beak before hitting the silk strings that flowed around them.

"Yes." Autumn said as she saw the silk covered with the musical notes fly around them.

Moments later as Swablu flew down he accidentally got tangled up in the silk.

"Oh no." Autumn said as he fell town tangled up.

Autumn quickly ran over and caught him before he hit the ground.

Swablu gave a disappointed look.

"It's ok Swablu, just try to be more careful during the contest today." She said.

Her third contest would happen today and as prepared as she wanted to feel, she knew that she could only do so much with how little experience Swablu had. Still her routine needed two flying type pokemon and she had to have faith in Swablu.

She made it to the pokemon center where she dropped off her pokemon before heading to her room.

When she walked in she saw Jason inside laying on his bed.

She saw he was still asleep, exhausted from his morning exercise with his pokemon.

Wally had gone to his relative's house, but promised to come see her contest.

She went into the bathroom and hopped into the shower.

She tried not to stress out about the contest, and just soothe herself in the hot water.

After she finished Autumn came out in her shorts and t shirt with a towel over her head as she dried her hair.

As she came out she saw Jason had gotten up and was out of bed in just his black shorts cracking his back.

"Whew." He said as he took a deep breath and his eyes glowed greenish blue.

He turned to see Autumn.

"Oh morning Autumn." He said as Autumn blushed a little

"Morning, how did training go?" Autumn asked.

"As it usually does, here I thought it would get easier after I became a guardian. In any case, are you excited about your contest today?"

Autumn tried not to look nervous.

"Yeah, really excited."

Jason's expression changed.

"Autumn, you're anxious about something , I can see it in your aura. You are nervous aren't you."

Autumn sighed.

"I am, I haven't had much time to train Swablu."

"Autumn you just need to stay calm and confident."

"How?"

"Well you could think of something less stressful. Like this!" he said before he came over and wrapped her arms around Autumn, lifting her up into the air.

Autumn felt his bare chest against her and blushed before she finally started laughing and squirming.

"Let me go!"

"Not until you relax!" Jason joked.

"I'm relaxed."

"Liar, I can see it in you're aura."

Although Autumn squirmed, it was in appearance only. She did not want to be out of Jason's arms, especially without his shirt on.

Finally he let her go as she fell back and grabbed his arm, dragging him with her onto his bed.

The two were both laughing as this happened Autumn felt her anxiety melt away.

"Thanks Jason." She said.

"What are friends for. I remember back when I was too serious, I realize especially after being with my pokemon and being connected with them that sometimes a little happiness goes a long way."

"You're right, it does."

Jason and Autumn got dressed before meeting the others as they walked towards the contest hall.

After ten minutes they reached the contest hall.

"Here we are." Autumn said.

"Hey guys!" They heard before they saw Wally coming towards them.

"Wally, there you are." Finn said.

"Sorry I'm late, my cousin I'm staying with gas a fever and I needed to make sure he was asleep before I could come."

"You're just in time Wally." Autumn said as they walked inside the hall.

Once inside they saw dozens of other coordinators moving around and even more spectators.

"Let's get you sighed in." Emelia said as they made their way over to the registration desk.

After Autumn was registered, she and the others made their way across the hall when Autumn head an all to familiar voice.

"I was wondering if you'd be here." She grit her teeth as she turned to see Michael standing there leading against a wall.

"Michael." She said.

He smiled.

"I heard you won the Slateport city contest. Maybe you aren't quite as bad as I thought you were. But you've still got no chance since I'm here."

Autumn wanted to say something angry, but she stayed calm and didn't let her anxiety get to her.

She took a deep breath then put on a confident smile.

"You better hope you don't face me Michael."

Michael gave a slightly confused look, he had expected her to get upset after what he said.

He got off the wall and walked off.

"Wow you actually shook him up." Emelia said.

"Who was that jerk?" Wally asked.

"Michael, he's one of Autumn's rivals." Finn said.

"Huh you think some idiot would look at a moment like that and actuality think she and him should be in a relationship?" Wally asked.

"Some idiot, they'd call it something idiotic too, like contest shipping."

"Contest shipping, yeah that entire concept is just stupid."

" Who are guys talking too?" Jason asked as the two sweat dropped and looked away from the readers.

"Uhh no one." Finn said.

Several minutes later Jason and the others were in the stands as the contest overseer took the center of the stage.

"Welcome one and all to the Fallarbor town pokemon contest. Today we have just over two dozen coordinators here all vying to win this ribbon." She said as she held up a ribbon with gray tassels.

"Now here they are." She said as the curtain rose and the audience saw all of the coordinators, including Autumn.

"There she is! Go Autumn!" Emelia shouted.

"Also with us are our esteemed judges, Mr. Contesta, Mr. Sukizo, and the local Nurse Joy. We'll start with our performance round, each contestant using two pokemon to give a great performance. We'll then move onto the battle rounds. I hope you guys are ready for a great show because we've got some good coordinators today."

Several minutes later Autumn was on the stage with her Swablu and Beautifly.

She took a deep breath as she saw Swablu look nervous.

"It's ok Swablu, just do your best. That's all I ask of you."

"Begin." The overseer said as Swablu and Beautifly flew higher into the air.

"Swablu use Mist."

Swablu quickly formed a thick mist around himself and the air.

"Beautifly use Silver wind."

Beautifly unleashed thick silver colored wind streaks that tore through the mist, making patterns.

"Great, now use Sleep powder and Safeguard."

As Beautifly unleashed a cloud of green powder, Swablu coated himself in safeguard and flew through the cloud safely, spinning around making more patterns in it.

"Now for the final touch. Use String shot and Round!"

Beautifly flew up as she unleashed several blasts of silk stings while Swablu unleashed musical notes.

The musical notes hit the silk and and stuck to them as many in the ground watched in amazement.

Autumn watched intensely as Swablu flew down, just before he could make it out, his wings were tangled up in the silk.

"No." She thought before she remembered earlier that morning at the pokemon center, Jason.

She smiled and tried to stay calm.

"Beautifly help him up!"

Beautifly quickly yanked on the silk strings, pulling Swablu back up into the air and over him. The sheer momentum freed Swablu from the silk and put him over the display.

Upon seeing this the audience began to applaud as Swablu gave a very surprised look.

"Yes! Go Autumn!" Emelia shouted.

"That's it." Jason said.

Swablu, Beautifly, and Autumn all bowed as the applause continued.

Several minutes later Autumn was in the changing rooms watching the other coordinators perform.

"I know it was a mess up." She heard behind her.

She turned to see Michael standing there with his arms crossed.

"What?"

"That thing at the end. I know you didn't intend for Swablu to get tangled up. You might have fooled the audience, but you didn't fool me, and don't expect to fool the judges." Michael said.

"Fool them, I recovered from a misstep. How is that a bad thing?"

"Because you made a mistake, real coordinators don't make mistakes in the performance round. My mother taught me that."

Autumn smiled.

"She certainly made some mistakes when she went up against Serena Ketchum."

Michael looked irritated.

"Don't mention that woman in front of me!"

Autumn smiled again.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you."

"You better hope you don't make it past this first round, because then I get the pleasure of humiliating you in front of your friends and little boyfriend."

Autumn blushed a little.

"Boyfriend?"

"Oh don't play dumb. Anyone with half a brain could see you have a thing for him, though clearly he doesn't. Just what kind of stupid is he?"

"He's more than you'll ever be Michael!"

"I doubt that, especially if his mother is Serena Ketchum."

Michael was on stage with an Absol and his Roselia.

"Petal dance and Double team!"

Roselia opened her petals and let out a thick cloud of petals in the air as Absol made a dozen copies of himself before they leapt around the falling pedals, using his side fin to slice many of them into smaller pieces.

" Sleep powder and Night slash!"

The Absols leapt up before the real Absol leapt forward, slashing through them and the cloud of sleep powder, covering him in the light mixed with the sleep powder.

"Petal dance."

Roselia unleashed pedals around Absol as he landed and gave a fierce pose.

The audience began to applaud as Michael stepped off the stage with his pokemon.

As the final coordinator finished his performance, everyone watched closely as the screen was lowered.

"Well folks, we had many good performances here today, but only four of our coordinators will be moving on." She said as the first picture popped up, revealing Michael.

"Hmp, naturally." he said stroking his hair.

The next picture showed a young woman with blonde hair.

The third picture showed Autumn.

"Alright she made it!" Finn said.

"Way to go Autumn." Wally said.

The final picture showed another young woman with dark skin and short hair.

"We're now ready to move onto the semi finals" The overseer said as the crowd cheered.

Several minutes later Autumn was standing across from the dark skinned girl.

Floating beside Autumn was Solrock while the other girl has a Masquerain beside her.

"Four minutes on the clock, begin."

"Solrock use Rock Slide with Psywave."

Solrock's eyes glowed red as he unleashed a furry of rocks while also using Psywave to spin them like a vortex.

"Masquerain use Air Cutter with Bubble."

The Masquerain unleashed a blast of Bubbles around the rocks while also trying to smash them with Air cutter.

However, the psywave empowered the rocks and blew them through the bubbles and air cutters before crashing into Masquerain, forcing her back into the ground.

"Yes, great work." Autumn said as her opponent lost some points.

"Solrock use Fire spin with Confusion."

Solrock unleashed a spinning blast of fire while also manipulating the fire.

"Water sport with Bubble."

Masquerain unleashed a series of water spouts with bubbles flowing around them.

The water spouts extinguished the fire before the bubbles hit Solrock, causing Autumn to lose some more points.

"We're still in this! Solrock use Rock slide, and take in sunlight."

Solrock began to light up as he unleashed rocks at Masquerain.

"Avoid them and use bubble."

Masquerain flew around the bubbles trying to get closer.

"Solarbeam!"

Solrock unleashed a massive beam of Solar energy that he had gathered. The Solar energy crashed and exploded through the rocks and around Masquerain.

"Masquerain!" Her trainer shouted as Masquerain landed with swirly eyes.

Three red x's appeared on the judge's seats.

"Yes! We won!" Autumn said as Solrock gave a happy expression.

"Autumn's in the finals!" Emelia said.

"That's it Autumn." Jason said.

Autumn went back into the changing room as she saw Michael finish up his battle with the blond girl.

"Linoone use sand attack and Quick attack." The Linoone ran forward while also splashing sand at Roselia.

"Roselia use Petaldance." His Roselia unlashed a thick storm of petals that picked up the sand before they slammed into the girl's Linoone, hurling him back.

The girl's points dropped to zero.

The audience applauded as Michael stoked his hair again.

Autumn took a deep breath as she saw she was facing Michael in the finals.

He walked back into the changing rooms.

"Looks like we're facing each other."

"This won't turn out like it did at Dewford city."

"You're right. I'm going to win the entire contest this time." Michael said.

Several minutes later Autumn was standing on one side of the stage while Michael was on the other.

"This is it, of she can beat him she'll win the contest." Emelia said.

"She just has to do her best." Jason said.

Michael had an Absol in front of him while Autumn had Combusken in front of her.

"Begin." The overseer said.

"Combusken use Fire spin with Double kick."

Combusken unleashed a spinning blast of fire while also leaping through it.

"Absol use Psycho Cut with Pursuit."

Absol unleashed a series of psychic strikes that cut through the fire before Absol leapt swiftly forward before striking Combusken and knocking him onto his back.

Autumn lost some points as she grit her teeth.

"Come on Autumn." Finn said.

"Combusken use Flame charge."

Combusken covered himself in fire before running at Absol in an acrobatic fashion.

"Absol use Night Slash and Double team."

Absol made a dozen copies of himself around Combusken only to have him rush through three of them before sighing the real one.

As he got close, Absol leapt up and prepared to use Night slash.

"Sky uppercut!"

Combusken leapt up and slammed his hand talons into Absol's chin, hurling him onto his back.

"Yes." Autumn said as Michael lost some points.

"She's still in this." Emelia said.

"Combusken use Double kick with Flame Charge."

Combusken covered himself in fire again before acrobatically leaping around towards Absol.

"Double team with Psycho cut."

Absol made more copies around Combusken, before they all unleashed a storm of psycho cuts, enveloping Cobusken.

Autumn lost more points as Jason and the others looked frustrated.

Combusken slowly got up as Absol began running at him.

"Fire spin and Sky Uppercut."

Combusken unleashed a spinning blast of fire while also leaping up through the fire.

Absol leapt up over the fire, but was hit in the chin and hurled back.

Michael lost some more points but Absol landed on his feet.

"Pursuit into Night Slash."

Absol leapt forward into Combusken, knocking him back before slashing across his chest with Night slash.

"Combusken!" Autumn shouted before he slowly got up looking very fatigued.

The buzzer went off as the match ended.

Autumn and Michael quickly turned to see the Michael was ahead.

"No." Autumn said as Michael smiled.

"The match is over, Michael is the winner." The overseer said as the audience applauded.

"She lost." Wally said as the others gave disappointed looks.

Jason took a deep breath as he saw Autumn on the stage and Combisken with a very sad look.

Autumn pick dup Combusken in her arms.

"It's alright Combusken." She said.

Several minutes later the Overseer handed Michael the ribbon as the audience applauded.

Autumn was collecting her things in the changing room as Michael walked past her with his ribbon in hand.

"I told you I'd win this contest."

"You did win." She said as Michael gave a confused look.

"What?"

"I lost this time, but I'm just going to get back up and try again. Everyone has their losses, and that's not a bad thing. I mean you're mother knows how it is to lose, especially to Serena Ketchum." Autumn said smiling as she left and Michael's face turned red with rage.

She left the contest hall where she met the others.

"Autumn." Emelia said as she approached them.

"We're sorry about what happened."

"Don't be , I lost it's not the end of the world. There will be other contests, and other chances."

Jason smiled.

"That's the right attitude." Jason said.

"Well thanks for inviting me to see the contest, but I need to get back to my cousin. I'll see you guys later." Wally said as he walked off.

The group continued back towards the pokemon center.

"Hey Jason, Michael seems pretty obsessed with your mom. I'm guessing his mom is responsible for that, she must have been obsessed with her. I know Serena beat her, but did she do something else to her also?" Autumn asked.

Jason gave a slightly nervous look.

"It's actually about my dad." He said as the others gave confused looks.

"You're dad?"

"She liked my dad and my mom was already dating him. I'm guessing she didn't take it well." Jason said.

"Wow, I guess she just didn't realize he wasn't that into her."

"Nope."

* * *

 _Author's note:_

 _Yeah not really much to say on this one, just a contest and I feel I made the right decision on having Autumn not win it._

 _Jason will catch another pokemon soon, so don't worry._

 _I have exams this week so updates may be slower, however, after thursday I should be more free than I was before, however I will still need to study for the GRE._

 _So until next time, please review, comment, suggest, or ask(via PM)_


	33. Chapter 33

Ch 33: The dragon

 _Circe and Cole were walking through a set of large caverns filled with small waterfalls and streams._

 _The caverns were natural, but there were many statues and rooms built into it. It almost seemed like an enclave for Aura guardians._

 _Inside the caves were dozens of men and women wearing armored aura guardian hooded jackets, whose armor seemed more like dragon scales, and various dragon type pokemon around them._

 _As the two and their pokemon walked past the other guardians many respectful bowed their heads and chests._

 _"Mentor." They said as Circe passed them._

 _"I've never been to your enclave before. It seems more natural built into these caverns." Cole said._

 _"One of the reasons I picked this location, the dragons seem to life it , which was another reason." Circe said._

 _"I still can't believe the Red and Blue orbs are now both missing. Malik is responsible I just know it!"_

 _"He was with us on both occasions, besides if he were using them we'd know."_

 _"I suppose that's true. At least none of the tears were stolen."_

 _"Still the orbs are more dangerous than the tears, they do more than just control the legendary pokemon." Circe said as she lead Cole into a hidden chamber where two huge aura guardians with two Salamence stood._

 _"Mentor." They said as they stepped out of the way._

 _Circe and her Sceptile put their hands on a special lock in the center of the door._

 _Their eyes and hands both glowed greenish blue as the lock slowly opened._

 _They then walked into a room with four large statues of a massive serpent dragon pokemon around a pedestal with a small solid gold chest sitting on it._

 _"What's inside?"_

 _"A secret that I have held for my entire life, something I discovered and inspired me to form the Draconid clan"_ _Circe said as she and Sceptile did the same thing on the chest's lock._

 _They slowly opened it as Cole and his Blaziken's eyes widened._

 _"Is that what I think it is!?"_

 _Circe held it up and stared at the object._

 _"I can feel its power." Cole said as Circe put it in her jacket._

 _"We'll use it only if we have to. It's dangerous even for me."_ _Circe said._

 _Cole gave a concerned look._

 _"Don't do anything foolish, please, I couldn't imagine loosing you."_

 _Circe smiled._

 _"I won't Cole." She said before giving him a short kiss._

* * *

Jason's eyes slowly opened as he looked around his tent to make sure he was still there.

He took a deep breath before laying down again.

He never actually saw what Circe had taken out of the chest and wondered what it was. It would not have been a Tear of Reduka from how they described it, but that only made Jason wonder more what it was.

Later that day, he was at the pokemon center with Finn and the others.

"So where to next exactly?" Emelia asked.

"Lavaridge town for my gym battle."

"Oh right." She said.

"You know since we're here we should check out the Meteor falls." Finn said.

"Meteor falls?" Autumn asked.

"Oh yeah that's right! Zinnia told me all about them, I can't believe I forgot." Jason said sounding excited.

"What are the Meteor falls?" Emelia asked.

A series of waterfall caverns nearby said to have formed from a meteor shower. It's also the ancestral home of the Draconid Clan. Where Circe began the brotherhood."

"Wow, we should se it then." Autumn said.

"Excuse me, sir your pokemon are ready." Nurse Joy said as Finn got up.

He walked over to the counter to pick up his pokeballs when he noticed a young woman also come up.

She looked maybe a year older than Jason with slightly tanned skin, reddish eyes, and long black hair with two red streaks.

As she reached onto the counter Finn noticed a pair of bracers on her forearms just like Jason's and his eyes widened.

"There you are Jasmine." He heard as he turned to see a young man with brown hair and blue eyes wearing the same bracers.

He stepped up beside her as she smiled at him.

"Always running off without telling me."

"It's a way to keep me on your mind."

"I don't need you to be gone for that." He said before moving in and giving her a short kiss.

Finn was a bit uncomfortable when he quickly picked up his pokeballs and was about to head back when he ran into another young man who looked about Jason's age. He had spiky brown hair and light grey eyes.

"Sorry about those two, they're just so passionate." He said when Finn realized he had the bracers too.

Finn returned to the table where he sat down with a strange expression.

"Uh Jason, I think I just ran into three aura guardians at the counter."

"What?" Jason said before he turned and saw all three of them.

"No way, Andrew." He said as he got up.

The three turned to Jason and also looked surprised.

"Jason."

The two came up and hugged each other before the other girl and boy joined them.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"We're on a bit of a vacation." Dustin said.

"Vacation?"

"Since you thought Hoenn would be a nice place to visit we thought we'd check it out as well." Jasmine said.

"It's great to see you guys. Let me introduce you to my new friends I made here." Jason said as he turned to the group.

"This is Finn, Emelia, and Autumn."

"Hello." Autumn said nervously.

"I'm Finn."

"Nice to meet you."

"Guys these are my old guardian friends Dustin and Jasmine, and this is my cousin Andrew."

"Right, Jason's told us about you guys." Autumn said.

"Wait they know about the guardians?" Jasmine said looking at Jason.

"We've had some run ins with trouble." Jason said sweat dropping.

"Oh why not, these guys look like they can keep a secret." Andrew said as he sat down at the table.

"We hear you're a guardian now, passed your final test and everything." Dustin said.

"That's right." Jason said showing his hidden blade bracers.

"Congratulations, but you're not the only one." Andrew said as he showed his own hidden blade bracers.

"You and Sara passed your final tests."

"Yeah, it wasn't easy but we did it."

"Speaking of Sara where is she, and where's Daniella? You guys are still together right?"

"Yeah, but Sara insisted the two spend some time together to get to know each other more. Unfortunately she insisted her boyfriend come along too."

"Oh geez."

"Yeah my beloved sister." Andrew said sweat dropping.

"We hear your a dragon now." Jasmine said.

"I am a Draconid guardian, it worked a lot better for me than the traditional guardian training."

"Well I'm glad you found your calling cousin. By the way how is that Charmander of yours doing?"

Jason got up and took out his four pokeballs and let out his pokemon.

Charizard, Swellow, Gyarados, and Grovyle came out.

"Woah." Andrew said as they saw Jason's Pokemon that looked more like dragons than their ordinary selves.

"They look incredible." Jasmine said.

"Geez I guess Dragon guardian is right." Dustin said.

Moments later one of Jasmine's pokeballs flashed as a pokemon came out.

Standing in front of them was a very large female Charizard that looked a lot like Ash's Charizard.

This Charizard turned over to Jason's Charizard and stared intensely at him as Charizard stared back.

The two began growling at each other as Autumn and the others gave confused looks.

"What?" Autumn said before the two charged at each other and began fighting, wrestling, clawing, biting, and grabbing.

"Why are they fighting?" Emelia asked.

Jason and Jasmine were doing nothing as Autumn gave a confused look.

"Aren't you going to stop them?" She asked before she saw Jason's Charizard get pinned to the ground and the female begin smiling before blowing some smoke into Charizard's face.

"What?" Finn said as he saw this.

"Guys, this is Charizard's older sister."

"Older sister?" The group said together.

"She's my partner pokemon." Jasmine said.

The female Charizard brought Charizard up before she nuzzled the side of his head.

"The last time they saw each other Charizard was a Charmander." Jason said.

"Aww that's kind of suite." Autumn said.

Finn took out his camera and got a picture of the two.

"You know we were planning on visiting the metro falls today, if you guys wanted to come." Jason said.

"We'd love to." Jasmine said.

Several minutes later they put on hiking attire before heading south past a river.

"How many gym badges do you have Jason?" Andrew asked.

"Three."

"Just three? I thought you'd have at least seven by now."

"It's not as easy as it sounds."

"But you're no ordinary trainer Jason."

"Well he does make stops to places like this so I can compete in contests." Autumn said.

"So you're a coordinator." Jasmine asked.

"That's right."

"I've heard of them. They're a little different than performers." Dustin said.

"They are." Autumn said.

After as they continued they came across more rocky terrain.

"We must be getting close." Finn said before the rock formations started to get larger.

They noticed some pokemon and hikers on the rock formations. Some Nuzleaf, Zangoose, and Seviper."

"Woah Zangoose." Finn said as he took some pictures.

Unknown to the group, they were being watched as they moved closed to the meteor falls.

"Four of them are guardians, I can see it in their aura."

"One of them is a dragon guardian."

"You're right. We need to inform the others before they get to the falls."

"So if you two aren't battling in gyms or contests then what are you doing?" Dustin asked.

"Well my dream is to photograph one of every pokemon in Hoenn." Finn said.

"And I'm just exploring my home region."

"I see." Dustin said.

"Woah look." Autumn said as they saw cavern entrance ahead of them.

"There it is. Let's go." Finn said.

They began hiking up the rocks as Finn and the guardians easily climbed up the rocks, Autumn and Emelia struggled to get up.

"Why do they always leave us begin?" Emelia started before Jason's Charizard picked them both up and flew them up.

"Thought maybe you could use a lift." Jason said.

As they continued up the rocks Jason heard swift moment around them. Normally he wouldn't have paid much mind to it, but this was intentionally quite movement, and there were people who could do that, aura guardians."

"Oh no." he said as he looked at the others.

"Guys, you know about the civil war here right?"

"Yeah."

"I think we've got company." He said as they all readied themselves.

Autumn and the others looked concerned.

"Guys what's going on?" Autumn asked.

The four guardians used their aura vision to look around for signs of movement, that was when they saw them. Four green auras moving around them swiftly.

"Green auras, then that means." Jason said as the four aura guardians stood before them wearing armored black scaled hooded jackets.

Two were young adults in their late teens and two were young men in their mid twenties. Jason had seen all four of these guardians before, but where.

"Uh hello." Dustin said.

"I was hoping you'd show up." A familiar voice said.

Jason and the others turned to see Zinnia standing with Drake behind them.

"Zinnia? Drake?" Jason said.

"Uh Jason who are these people?" Andrew asked.

"They're Draconid guardians, Zinnia was my mentor here."

"So you made him a real guardian, I'll give you credit you did what no one else could." Andrew said.

"Jason I see you have brought more aura guardians here."

"This is my cousin Andrew and my friends Jasmine and Dustin."

"Well I'm glad to hear that because we need your help." Zinnia said.

"Our help?" Dustin asked.

"As you know Jason this place the Meteor falls is our ancestral home, but it has come under attack." Drake said.

"Team Magma." Jason said.

"No."

"What?" He said as the others looked very confused.

"Who then?" Jason asked.

"The Templars."

"What!?" Jason, Jasmine, Dustin, and Andrew almost shouted.

"That's impossible, the Templars are gone. They've been gone for thousands of years." Dustin said.

Jason from his own memories knew that wasn't true, which made what Drake said even more concerning.

"We don't know how, but it's them. They were psychics and from what our scout told us, some of them are even wearing ancient templar armor."

"If it's the templars why didn't team Aqua want to help you?" Jason asked.

"I went to Archie, but he doesn't consider the threat legitimate, he sees it as just a few crazy's digging up in caves. He see's team Magma as the more immediate threat. But this is our ancestral home, and I believe they're inside looking for Circe's treasure."

That last part caught Jason's attention.

"Circe's treasure?"

"An ancient artifact that she found and stored here, one of great power and is said to be hidden inside. I'd bet anything it's what the Templars want." Drake said.

"We can't let them get it, but we're few in numbers, we could certainly use your guys help." Zinnia said.

"Are you kidding me, no way I'm missing out on a chance to fight real Templars." Andrew said.

"I'm in." Dustin said.

"Me too." Jasmine said.

Jason took a deep breath.

"I need to do this." Zinnia smiled.

"Great, but you guys should get suited up. This could be dangerous."

"Uhh what about us?" Emelia asked.

Jason sweat dropped.

"Oh right. You guys should head back to the pokemon center."

"What? But we want to help." Autumn said.

"Yeah we need to stick together." Finn said.

"Look guys I appreciate your offer, but these are Templars, you don't know it but they're dangerous. Plus I don't think we want to 'lose control' of the situation." Jason said looking at Autumn who gave a slightly shameful look.

She then looked a bit hurt.

"Alright, if that's what you want." She said as Jason came forward and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Autumn, whenever we faced team Magma it was not by our choice and you guys were in danger. I can't ask you to put yourselves in danger for me. We're trained for this kind of thing, and I couldn't imagine what would happen if you guys were hurt." Autumn blushed a little.

"Alright. We understand." The three slowly turned and went back.

Jason took a deep breath.

"Alright let's do this."

* * *

Andrew, Jasmine, and Dustin got suited in their guardian hooded jackets they brought as Zinnia gave Jason his completed Draconid armored jacket.

It looked like her's and the other Draconid's , but Jason's seemed a bit more customized with patches of dark green on the chest, arms, and hood.

"There you are, it took me a while but you look like a real dragon now." Zinnia said as Jason put the cloth over his mouth and Charizard stepped up behind him.

He looked over and saw Andrew's Lucario out, his sister, and Dustin's Charizard who was standing close to each other with their tails locked and were nuzzling each other.

He gave an uncomfortable look as he watched this.

"Alright, needless to say there are more Templars than guardians here. We go in Assassin style and pick them off using stealth. From what we have learned they are all psychics and the officers are wearing knight chain mail. Whatever happens do not let them get the treasure." Drake said.

"What is the treasure?" Andrew asked.

"We uh, actually have no idea." Drake said sweat dropping.

"What?" Jasmine said.

"Yeah all we know is that it's suppose to look and feel impressive. It was a very large secret Circe help." Drake said.

"Well let's not waste any more time then." Andrew said as the guardians entered the Meteor falls.

The interior of the caverns was extensive and massive. There were many rocky pathways, craters, and small waterfalls pouring water through the streams that carved their way through the caverns.

"It's beautiful." Jason said.

"Alright aura messaged from here on out." Zinnia said as each guardian began using their skills to climb stealthily across the rock formations.

As Jason got deeper he saw many rooms and statues built into the caverns. He recognized them from his memory the previous night.

Charizard moved carefully beside him across the rock formations, using his claws to steady himself.

He used his aura vision and saw several red auras moving around him.

Several were human shaped, a few others were pokemon shaped.

He looked down to see four men wearing old Ottoman armor and carried swords. They knew well how useless guns were against aura guardians.

With them were various psychic pokemon, Kadabra, Medicham, and Grumpigs.

"Find anything yet?" One said as Jason and one of the Draconid guardians moved closer.

"Nothing yet. This place is a dump, no wonder the dragon bastards left it."

"They didn't leave it, they died out."

"Oh yeah, our ancestors did away with them nicely."

" _Is that really what these idiots think?"_ One of the Draconid guardians said.

" _We'll give them a rude awakening."_ Jason said as he and the other Draconid guardian got close over the side of the path two were on.

He turned to the female Draconid guardian and nodded as she did the same.

They came up and grabbed two of the Templars while also letting out their hidden blades, tearing through their armor plates and into their chests.

At the same time Charizard and the female Guardian's Flygon came out and hit a Grumpig and Medicham.

As the other Templars turned Andrew and Zinnia came up assassinating the other two while as Lucario and Salamence came up hitting the two Kadabra.

" _Clear, continue into the next area"_ Drake said.

Jasmine and Dustin continued with their Charizards close.

They saw another four Templars walking towards them on another path.

"Nothing in that area, is this treasure even here?"

"It has to be."

"Once we have it we'll make all those guardians pay, Hoenn will be ours."

The two stood on top of different rock formations with one of the male Draconid guardians on the other.

" _Now!"_ Dustin shouted as they were directly below them.

The three leapt down and air assassinated the four Templars as their pokemon came down and knocked out the Templar pokemon.

"What the!?" Two other Templar shouted from another walkway only to be assassinated from behind and picked up off the ground by Drake and hurled into the water below.

Drake smiled as he took a deep breath.

"Oh yeah, tonight it's all four." He said as Jason and Zinnia sweat dropped and Zinnia also shook her head.

" _What?"_ Jasmine asked.

" _Don't ask."_ Jason said.

They continued deeper into the cavern where they entered a much larger area with a massive waterfall ahead of them.

This area was filled with Dragon statues and templars, they also saw several were wearing old chainmail with black tunics over them and red crosses on the chests.

" _Too much open area here. No more stealth, we fight them head on."_ Drake said.

Jason took a deep breath as he climbed onto Charizard's back.

"Let's do this." He said as Charizard grinned.

Below them a pair of Templars were in front of a Dragon statue.

"Look at this shitty statue." One said.

"Let me pretty it up." The other said as he started to relieve himself on it.

Charizard roared as he flew down breathing fire into their pokemon as Jason leapt off and air assassinated them both.

Another Templar saw this and rushed over.

Jason leapt up and knocked the man's sword arm aside before he tried to slam his other hidden blade into his neck.

The templar used his psychic powers to force Jason back.

Jason landed on his feet before he took a deep breath and unleashed a pulse of aura that knocked the Templar back.

Jason rushed forward and exchanged blows with the Templar before he was able to slice across the Templar's hand , making him drop his blade before Jason plunged his left hidden blade.

As this happened Andrew and one of the Draconid guardians fought by each other against two Templars.

"Die guardian!" One shouted as he used his psychic powers to hurl several rocks at Andrew.

Andrew acrobatically leapt over each rock before landing behind him and unleashing a pulse of aura on the ground that knocked the Templar off balance.

Andrew rushed in and exchanged several fast blows with the Templar before slicing across his neck.

His Medicham was hurled back by Lucario's strike, as this happened the Draconid guardian leapt into the other Templar and assassinated him while his Altaria knocked out his Grumpig.

Dustin and Jasmine fought in synch with each other as they fought two templars. Their Charizards also fought in synch with each other.

They held off two blades before Jasmine slammed her foot into one and Dustin leapt over her slashing across his arm.

Jasmine unleashed an aura pulse that knocked him into Dustin as he plunged his hidden blade into his back.

At the same time Dustin unleashed an aura pulse that knocked the other into Jasmine as she did the same.

Jason and Charizard continued up a rock formation as they saw Drake and his Garchomp battling two Templars in knight armor.

"Templar scum! This is our home!" He shouted as he glowed green and unleashed a furious assault with dragon claws over his hidden blades, shattering the Templar's swords as they fell backwards and tried to hold him back with Psychic.

Drake was too strong, however, and assassinated them both as his Garchomp hurled their Alakazams back.

Jason and Charizard looked over and saw Zinnia battling another armored Templar, only she wasn't doing as well as her brother.

The Templar slammed his sword into her blades using his psychic energy to enhance his blows.

Zinnia was knocked back but backflipped onto her feet.

Two Ottoman templars came up behind her as Jason's eyes widened.

"Zinnia!"

He leapt down with Charizard and unleashed a pulse of aura in front of them, hurling the Templars back.

As they got up they tried to use psychic to lift Jason up but he unleashed another pulse of aura that knocked them off balance.

Jason rushed forward with Charizard and quickly used his dragon fighting skills to battle the two templars.

Jason noticed the way these Templars fought was completely different than Aura guardians, whom fought more natural martial arts style, while the templars fought with more swordsmen like approach.

With the hidden blades this gave Jason a major advantage as he easily kept up with their strikes and used his aura to absorb any psychic strikes before he leapt over them and slammed his his foot into one's arm, forcing him into the other before Jason leapt off a rock formation and slashed across their faces at the same time Charizard slashed across their Kadabras with Dragon claw.

Zinnia finally got the edge and used her dragon claw aura to knock the armored Templar's sword away before leaping into him and assassinating him.

Zinnia turned to him and smiled.

"Nice work."

"I had a good teacher."

Zinnia smiled as her Salamence dropped the Templar's Grumpig from his mouth.

"Come on we've got more work to do." Zinnia said as she climbed onto Salamence's back.

As they flew off Jason and Charizard were about to join them when he noticed something strange.

The path ahead of him was the same path that Circe and Cole took.

"Charizard this way." The two followed the path until they came across the door from the memory.

He slowly put his hand on the lock as Charizard did the same.

"Together."

They both took deep breath as their eyes and hands glowed green as the lock slowly opened.

They walked inside and saw the same exact chamber from the memory with the statues and the pedestal.

Jason's eyes widened as he and Charizard slowly approached, they could feel the energy radiating from a small golden box sitting on the pedestal.

Jason slowly touched it and felt more power inside than he had ever felt before.

Jason and Charizard touched the box and used their aura to open it.

" _Jason"_ He heard as he quickly looked around.

" _You must take it."_

"Hello?" He said.

The box slowly opened as Jason and Charizard looked inside.

To their surprise they saw a small Jade green orb, but it emitted more power than a tear of Reduka.

"What is it?" Jason said as he slowly picked it up.

As he held it in his hand and stared at the orb, Charizard lowered his head and did the same.

They felt so much dragon energy inside the orb, this had to be Circe's treasure, but what exactly was it?

"Ahh there it is." He heard as the two turned to see a Templar knight with a cape and helmet in his hands.

Beside him were eight other Templar knights and their psychic pokemon.

"We never would have found our prize without your help." The knight leader said as he stepped forward.

"Now give it here and I promise a painless death."

" _He must not have it"._

Charizard snarled at the Templar as Jason drew his hidden blades.

"You want it, take it."

The templar smiled.

"I was hoping you'd say that." His men drew their broadswords but he swayed them away.

"Allow me." He said as he put his helmet on and drew his own broadsword.

He touched a mega evolution stone embedded into he hilt as a mega Alakazam floated up from behind him.

Jason touched his stone as Charizard Mega evolved into Dragon Charizard X.

Jason took a deep breath as his eyes glowed green and his hands did the same.

He charged at the Templar captain but was hurled back by a blast of psychic energy and landed on his back.

"You're so arrogant boy." The captain said as he came in with his sword glowing from psychic energy.

Jason tried to acrobatically leap of him but as he landed he was met by the psychic enhanced sword that crashed into his hidden blades and hurled him back.

"To think you could face me, a grown man." He said as He lifted up four large pieces of rock with his mind and hurled them at Jason.

Jason got up and knocked two away with a blast of dragon aura before acrobatically avoiding the others.

As this happened Charizard X flew at Mega Alakazam unleashing Flamethrower.

The Alakazam used psychic to force the fire away, and as Charizard X reached him he unleashed a furious assault with his Dragon claws.

The Mega Alakazam used psychic to force each strike away before hurling Charizard X back.

Jason formed dragon claws of aura over his hidden blades as he tried to exchange blows with the captain.

Still the man was moving surprisingly fast and his strikes with great power.

One shattering Jason's aura claws before he was punched across the face and then grabbed by the neck.

"Any last words?"

"You've got something in your eye."

"What?" He said confused before Jason jabbed his right hidden blade through the man's eye hole in his helmet.

"Ahhhg!" He cried in pain before he dropped Jason and he crawled backwards, coughing up blood.

Charizard landed beside him as they saw the captain take his helmet off and blood come out of his left eye.

"Kill them!"

All eight knights templars drew their swords as they and their pokemon walked forward.

Jason and Charizard braced themselves when the felt the power from the orb growing.

Jason looked at it as it began to glow.

"Huh?" He said as he somehow began to move on its own and into his chest, phasing inside as Jason cried out.

Through his connection Charizard could feel it as well.

"What the hell?" The captain said as he saw green symbols begin to glow on Jason and Charizard X's chest and arms. Their eyes began to glow green as Charizard X transformed again.

He grew even larger with even more fierce dragon like features, a massive tail and body (think the dragonzord with wings and alive)

"Grauuu!" Charizard Caesar roared.

Jason also began to glow even more as a shroud of green dragon aura in the shape of a Charizard X formed around him.

" _You come to my ancestral home! To steal my ancestor's treasure! To use against my people! Templar filth I'll destroy you as Altair and Circe did!"_ Jason shouted in a voice that was not entirely his own.

He moved like a demon slicing apart mercilessly, with the knights offering no resistance in comparison.

Four tried to unleash psychic attacks as Charizard Caesar tore through their mega psychic pokemon.

Jason absorbed the attacks while also unleashed a tsunami of dragon energy that hit and tore them apart.

"No no no!" The captain shouted before he and his Alakazam ran away.

Jason landed on the ground as Charizard Caesar landed next to him.

Their vision began to fade as they stumbled around and fell over.

When they awake Jason saw that Charizard was back to his normal self and that he was also back to his normal self.

He looked around but saw no bodies and the chest was shut.

"What happened? Was that real?"

Charizard looked just as confused.

"Maybe it was just a dream, or a hallucination made by that orb." Jason got up and tried to open the chest again, but then thought whatever was inside was better to be left alone.

He and charizard left the chamber and shut the door.

They soon met the others outside in the main area.

"Jason there you are, we were getting worried." Andrew said.

"Where are the Templars?"

"Gone, the last have retreated. We won!" Drake shouted.

The other draconid guardians also began cheering as Jason let out a breath of relief.

* * *

He and his friends prepared to part ways with Zinnia and her men.

"Thanks again Jason, you guys. This was very important to us." She said.

"It was an honor." Jason said.

The four began their way back to the pokemon center.

"That was, exciting. Terrifying but exciting none the less." Andrew said.

"Don't tell my dad, he wouldn't be happy if he knew I did this without any senior guardians." Jasmine said.

"Drake is a master." Jason said.

"Oh ok then." She said as she held Dustin's hand.

"I don't know if my mom would be angry or proud that I faced real Templars."

"I'm just glad I was able to fight beside you guys, it's been too long." Jason said.

"Well we miss you too Jason, but this journey has clearly been good for you. You seem happier and stronger, oh and by the way how long have you been dating that Autumn girl?" Andrew asked.

"What?" Jason said as his face turned red and he sweat dropped.

"Ohh, so it's like my dad's stories about your dad. Geez you'd think the creator would just do it by now."

"I'm sure he has his reason." Dustin said.

When they reached the pokemon center Jason sat in his room with Charizard elsewhere with his sister.

He took a deep breath as he heard Autumn come in.

"Hey Autumn." He said.

"Hey Jason."

She sat on her bed as their was an weird silence between the two.

"Autumn, are still upset about what happened with you Finn and Emelia not coming."

"Jason."

"It was too dangerous, you know we have to avoid team Magma for your safety and they're just as dangerous."

"That's not what I'm upset about Jason. You didn't want to think of me getting hurt on your watch, but when you sent me away I was afraid of something."

"What?".

"Something happening to you and me not being able to do something."

"Autumn."

"I may not be an aura guardian but I still care about you. You said it yourself, that was a dangerous situation and you could have been harmed. The thought of that sitting here and knowing I couldn't do anything about it. That was terrifying."

Jason came over and sat beside her while taking her hand.

"Autumn, I'm sorry. I guess I never thought of that."

"Jason, I just want to know I can do more than just worry about you in situations like that."

Jason smiled.

"Well maybe next time you can come, that little ability of yours would have come in handy, and they had plenty of blades to induce it."

Autumn smiled.

"That's not funny."

"Unless one grabbed you like this." Jason said as he wrapped his arms around her and lifted Autumn up.

"And took you away." He said as she laughed and squirmed.

"Let me go!" She said while making no real effort to free herself.

Several minutes later Jason's exhaustion caught up with him and he fell asleep with Autumn in his arms.

Autumn blushed as she rested her head against his chest.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _I'm sure many of you guys know what happened, but I'm not going to go out and say it._

 _Now I'm sure you guys just want what you know is going to happen to happen already, but the thing is I don't make this story alone. My Beta reader has a large say in what happens and we have to come to agreements on the plot._

 _His name is_ KuramaFTW _and has been with me since most of book one._

 _Many if the decisions I make are his ideas or compromises between us._

 _He is the one who has suggested I wait longer to give Jason more time to get over Zinnia, and he has a point, which is why I agreed._

 _If you have any questions on his contributions ask him._

 _Also on another note exams are now done,_

 _So until next time, please review, comment, suggest, or ask(via pm)_


	34. Chapter 34

CH 34: The Quarry

It was early in the morning on route 112 and Jason was walking with the others down the path together.

"We can't be too far from Mt. Chimney, which means we're close to Lavaridge town." Jason said.

"It will be faster if we cut through the old quarry." Finn said.

"A quarry? That's not going to be pleasant." Emelia said.

"Come on it could be worse." Autumn said.

"Alright why not." Emelia said.

"If we follow this road we'll be there in now time." Finn said.

"So who is the Lavaridge town gym leader anyway?" Jason asked.

"Her name is Flannery and she's a fire type gym leader." Autumn said.

"A fire type huh? Well Gyarados should be really helpful, and Charizard won't be weak. Still my dad always taught me you shouldn't just throw your strong type match ups at the weaker ones. "

"My dad has a similar philosophy." Autumn said.

"Once you have your badge from Lavaridge town, that will be four. Where will you head after that?" Emelia said.

"I think Petalburg city. Try another match with your Grandfather."

"I wonder if my little brother is still there?" Autumn asked.

The group continued further and further until they finally reached the edges of the quarry.

"Here we are the quarry." Finn said.

"Let's just get though it quickly, abandoned places like this always give me the creeps." Emelia said.

"Huh?" Autumn said as she looked around strangely and saw several pieces of equipment were still there and many parts were not completely mined.

"That's weird, this place looks like the miners left in a hurry."

"Why would they leave it like this?" Finn asked before the ground began to shake.

"What's happening?" Emilia asked before Jason felt the movement was consistent and moving directly towards them.

"That's no earthquake, we're about to be greeted." He said as holes burst out of the ground and dozens of small Aron as well as a few Lairon came out growling at them.

"What the?" Autumn asked before Finn quickly took out his camera.

"Amazing an entire herd!" He said as he snapped a few pictures.

The steel pokemon were growling at them as the group except Jason backed up.

"H'mm they appear to be defending their territory. Maybe we can reason with them." Jason said as he let Grovyle out of his pokeball.

"Grovyle."

"These Lairon and Aron think we're trying to take over their territory, see if you can persuade them that we only want to pass through."

"Vyle." He said nodding before he began speaking with the steel pokemon.

He sweat dropped as he turned back to Jason.

"Grovyle?"

"Huh?" Jason said.

"What did they say?" Autumn asked.

"According to Grovyle only their boss has that authority to let anyone through their territory."

"The boss?" Finn asked before the ground began to shake again.

Moments later they saw the ground open up as a massive Aggron climbed out of the earth and towered over the other steel pokemon.

"Guar!" The Aggron roared with shear aggression at the group.

Grovyle heard what he said, telling them to turn back and leave his territory.

"Vyle." Grovyle said as he stepped forward and tried to explain.

The Aggron responded by slamming his tail across Grovyle's face and hurled him back.

"Grovyle!" Jason shouted as he rushed over and helped his pokemon up.

The others saw the Aggron roar again and were frightened.

"Looks like we'll need to beat him if we want to pass." Jason said as Grovyle came up with a determined look.

"Vyle!" He said.

"Let's do this!" Jason said as Grovyle got in an aggressive stance.

The Aggron sprinted forward and tried to smash Grovyle with Iron tail.

"Dodge and use Bullet seed." Grovyle leapt up and over Aggron as he blasted him with a barrage of seeds.

This seemed to irritate the Aggron as he roared again charging at Grovyle with Iron head.

"Grovyle slide in low and use Leaf blade." Grovyle sprinted forward before sliding across the ground and under the Aggron's legs, slicing them with Leaf blade.

The Aggron grunted as Grovyle got back up.

He then looked furious as he charged at Grovyle as fast as he could possibly go.

"Grovyle dodge it!"

Grovyle tried to leap up but was hit with Iron head and hurled back.

"Grovyle!"

"He's in trouble." Emelia said.

"Come on Jason get him out of there." Autumn said.

As Grovyle struggled to get up the Aggron grinned and turned to his pack.

"Grauuuu!" He roared.

Moments later the Aron and Lairon began using rock slide towards the group.

"Oh no!" Finn shouted as they ducked and covered from the storm of falling rocks.

Jason saw Grovyle struggle to move with a rock flying down at him.

"Grovyle!" He sprinted forward and tackled Grovyle into the ground as a rock hit him instead.

"Jason!" Autumn shouted.

Jason grunted as he helped Grovyle get up.

"Run!" He shouted as he and Grovyle moved away as fast as they could.

Autumn noticed the rock had knocked off Jason's pokeball belt.

"Autumn come on!" Emelia shouted before Autumn sprinted forward and snatched the belt before joining the others.

When Aggron saw the group scramble away he growled.

"Grauuu!" He roared, ordering his men to pursue them.

* * *

Within minutes Jason and Grovyle were out of the Lairon and Arons' sights.

"How are you holding up Grovyle?" Jason asked as he saw Grovyle pant.

He came over and placed his hands on Grovyle before he took a deep breath and did his best to heal Grovyle's injuries.

Despite his own pain from the rock, he was doing his best to revitalize Grovyle.

"We've got a lot of pokemon out there who want to hurt us. We're going to need some help if we're going to fight them." Jason said as he reached for his pokeball belt.

"Wait a minute." He said as he realized it was gone.

Grovyle saw this as well and sweat dropped.

"Oh great, it looks like we're on our own."

Grovyle grunted as he got up and breathed deeply.

"Grovyle!"

"No Grovyle, we can't fight them. There's too many and we're both injured, it won't end well for us."

"Vyle!" Grovyle said trying to convince Jason otherwise.

"Grovyle part of being a guardian is also using stealth and not doing something foolish."

Grovyle took a deep breath and reluctantly nodded.

"Alright let's find a way out of this quarry and try to find the others."

Meanwhile Autumn and the others were trying to catch their breath after narrowly escaping the Lairon and Aron.

"I think we lost them." Finn said.

"Now what?" Emelia asked.

"We need to find Jason and get out of here." Autumn said.

"How? There's an army of those Aron and Lairon, then that Aggron." Finn said.

"We just have to be careful and calm." Autumn said.

"Uhh, tell them that." Emelia said as they saw ten Aron and four Lairon burrow out of the ground towards them.

"Oh boy." Finn said.

"Wait I remember this from my mom and dad's lessons. They're weak to water!" Autumn said as she reached for Gyarados's pokeball.

Finn let out his Marshtomp as Emelia let out her Marill.

"Water gun!" They shouted as their pokemon unleashed water into several of the Aron, forcing them back.

Gyarados came out as Autumn stood in front of him.

"Gyarados we need your help." She said as he looked around and saw Jason wasn't there.

He gave an uninterested look as the Lairon and Aron launched several rocks at them with rock slide.

"Look out!" Finn shouted as his Marshtomp and Marill did their best to avoid the attacks.

Two of the rocks hit Gyarados and his face turned rage with aggression.

He turned to face them as they gave nervous looks.

"Grauuu!" Gyarados roared as he unleashed a massive blast of water that hit the Lairon and Aron, hurling them back and against the side of the quarry with swirly eyes.

"Well that works too." Autumn said.

Elsewhere Jason and Grovyle were carefully freerunning across old machinery and rock formations over the ground.

Jason was using his aura vision to look for movement under the ground.

"Alright we're clear." Jason said as he and Grovyle kept freerunning across until they were past the area and carefully moved over the ridge.

They stopped to let Grovyle rest up a bit, his injuries from the fight with Aggron still wearing him down.

Jason was using his aura vision to synchronize with the quarry and try to find the group.

"Dam." He said with no luck.

He looked back at Grovyle who had gotten up and was standing over the edge at a pair of Lairon below him.

He looked like he was about to leap down.

"Grovyle stop." Jason said as he grabbed him.

Grovyle gave an anxious look as he wanted to leap down and fight them.

"Grovyle I know why you're doing this." Jason said as Grovyle turned to him.

"You don't like oppressors, like that Aggron and his pack. They control this quarry and you want to take them down for it."

Grovyle gave a nervous then slightly shameful look as Jason held his shoulders.

"Grovyle, you want to be a hero. I know that and I like that about you, but you've always had trouble knowing when to restrain yourself for your own safety."

Jason sat Grovyle down.

"Getting yourself into an impossible situation for yourself is doing no one any good. You may want to do good for others, but you also need to take care of yourself. Putting others first is a great quality, but if you've sacrificed yourself in doing so they'll be none one to help others."

Grovyle looked like he was in deep though as he looked down at the two Lairon then took a deep breath.

"Vyle." He said nodding.

"Good, now since you're clearly ready let's keep moving." The two got up and carefully freeran across next area avoiding the Aron and Lairon below them.

Meanwhile Autumn was leading the others through the quarry with Solrock and Lunatone using psychic to help clear rocks in their way.

"How much further?" Emelia asked.

"I don't know Emelia."

"Sorry, I just hate walking on rocks."

"Well that's what you get for wearing running shoes instead of hiking shoes, my feet are ready for this." Autumn said.

Finn's eyes widened when he saw what was ahead of them.

"Guys, stop talking." He said quietly as the others turned to see four Lairon and an Aggron that looked slightly smaller than the one they saw earlier fast asleep.

The three and their pokemon gave nervous looks.

"Now what?" Emelia whispered.

"Ok we just do our best to sneak past them." Autumn said as Solrock lowered himself so that she could climb onto him as he lifted her up.

Emelia did the same with Lunatone as Finn tried to nervously and carefully walk around them as quietly as he could.

Emelia watched with great fear as her boy friend traversed the dangerous ground.

"Ok easy there Finn." He said to himself before he reached thought he was in the clear.

"Whew." he said before he tripped over the tail of the Aggron.

The Aggron's eyes slowly opened as he turned and saw Finn lying in front of him.

Finn shook as he saw the massive steel pokemon growl and loom over him.

Before long the Lairon also woke up and all began growling at Finn.

"Uhh guys." He said nervously.

"Finn!" Emelia shouted before she and Lunatone quickly came down.

"Hypnosis!" She shouted as Lunatone's eyes glowed red and launched the psychic attack.

All five steel pokemon got drowsy and fell asleep.

"Whew." Finn said as he got up.

"Finn!" Emelia shouted as she ran over and hugged him.

"That was scary, you really saved me there." Finn said before he kissed her.

"Uh guys Jason?" Autumn said.

"Yes Autumn you'll do this with him some day." Emelia said.

Autumn's face turned red.

"No! We need to find him!"

Finn and Emelia sweat dropped.

"Right."

* * *

Meanwhile Jason and Grovyle were nearing the end of the quarry.

"Alright we're almost out of here. Hopefully the others are close too." Jason said as he and Grovyle prepared to free run out of the quarry.

"Ready?"

"Grovyle." he said nodding.

The two began free running across some rock formations when Jason heard something.

He turned back to see Autumn and others across from them near the exit.

"Jason!" Autumn shouted in excitement as she saw him.

Moments later the ground began to shift under them.

"Oh no." Jason said.

The rock formation Grovyle was on broke apart as the Alpha Aggron burst out below him.

"Grovyle!" Jason shouted as Aggron slammed his tail across Grovyle, hurling him across the ground.

"Oh no." Autumn said as they rushed over and joined Jason as he climbed down.

The other Lairon and Aron quickly came to watch as Aggron stood over Grovyle, who struggled to get up.

"Come on Grovyle , you can fight him."

"Vyle!" Grovyle shouted as he stood in a fighting stance.

"Bullet seed!"

Grovyle tried to back up and blast Aggron.

The Aggron used Iron defense and coated himself in metal before sprinting at Grovyle with the seeds bouncing off him harmlessly.

"Grovyle dodge and use Leaf blade." Jason shouted as Grovyle tried to leap up and over Aggron.

The Aggron realized this and hurled his claws around, slamming Grovyle into the ground before continuing to slash him.

"Grovyle!" Jason shouted as the others also watched with concern.

Jason could feel Grovyle's pain and fatigue as he continued to get hit, but then he felt something else.

The others saw the ground under Aggron grow brighter and Grovyle grow larger.

When the glowing stopped a large Sceptile was on the ground with a dragon like head, a more dragon shaped body, and dragon like arms, and tail.

"Did Grovyle just evolve!" Emelia shouted.

"Awesome!" Finn said snapping some pictures.

"Alright! Sceptile use Leaf blade!" Sceptile smiled as he leapt up and sliced across Aggron's arms, knocking them back.

"Slam!"

Sceptile hurled his massive tail through the air and across Aggron's face, making him stumble backwards.

"Leaf blade!"

Sceptile leapt up and sliced his claws across Aggron's face, knocking him onto his back.

Jason then saw an opportunity."

He took out a pokeball.

"Pokeball go!"

The pokeball hit Aggron and sent him inside.

Jason and the others watched as it shook and rattled before sparkling.

"Alright we did it Sceptile we got him!"

"Tile!" Sceptile said as he stood proudly in front of the Lairon and Aron who looked terrified at the defeat and capture of their alpha.

They all scurried away as Sceptile walked over to the group.

"Great job Sceptile, you evolved too."

"Tile." Sceptile said looking very proud of himself.

"He looks more dragon than grass now." Finn said as he took another picture.

"Well we're safe, Grovyle evolved, and you have a new Aggron. Things worked out good, now let's get out of here before something else happens." Emelia said.

The group made their way past the quarry as quickly as they could.

They found a pokemon center near the road and stopped there so Jason's pokemon could rest.

Jason was fast asleep in his room with Autumn on the bed across from him.

* * *

 _Circe and two other aura guardians were battling twenty Ottoman soldiers near the coastline of Hoenn._

 _Her Mega Sceptile, a Mega Swampert, and a Mega Blaziken were also fighting the Ottoman pokemon with their partners._

 _Circe cut down Ottoman after Ottoman before a Jannisary Captain came in front of her with his blades lowered._

 _"Guardian Bitch, you dare challenge me, I am a psychic master. A Jannisary captain, you could not possibly." He started before Circe unleashed a pulse of aura that hurled him into his back._

 _Circe sprinted forward and leapt into him, knocking him to the ground and assassinating him as she did so._

 _When she turned she saw the other guardians had cleared the shore of Ottomans._

 _"We're clear Circe."_

 _"Well done." She said._

 _After the two guardians and their pokemon departed Circe traveled further inland where she met up with Cole._

 _"You're back!" He said as he came to her._

 _Circe gave a frustrated look as he came close._

 _"Circe is something wrong?"._

 _"You missed another day of fighting."_

 _"Well I." He said nervously._

 _"Cole from the day I met you and Blaziken, the two of you have refused to ever take part in combat. I know you have chosen to take other jobs in the brotherhood, but there have been times when I needed you and you refuse to ever see combat. Why is this? Why do you refuse to fight."_

 _Cole gave a troubled look as his Blaziken sighed and nodded as he looked at his partner._

 _"Very well Circe." He said._

 _"When I was a boy growing up, my parents were killed before my eyes by Ottoman raiders. My life was saved by an aura guardian master named Armatos. He and his Swampert took me and Torchic in, he discovered my affinity with aura and raised me as his student."_

 _Circe never knew that about Cole's past, he alluded to it before but never said it._

 _"Our entire childhood we dreamed of being guardians like our masters, protecting the innocent people of the world. People like my parents. I always told myself that I would do what I couldn't do when I was a boy. So the day finally came and we graduated from training and became aura guardians. We were so excited, our dreams would finally come true. That was until it happened?"_

 _"What?" Circe could feel and see the pain in Cole as he spoke._

 _"Armatos and his Swampert joined us on our first assignment, we were protecting a small village from a group of Ottoman raiders. We came and fought them off, but we got too excited, Blaziken and I saw their leader and wanted to go after him. Leaving our masters against a hundred Ottomans alone."_

 _Circe's eyes widened._

" _We caught and killed the leader, but when we returned out masters were dead."_

 _"Cole." She said as his eyes began to tear up._

 _"After that day, I could never allow myself to fight again. Not after what I did."_

 _Circe put her hand on Cole's cheek._

 _"Cole, this isn't what your master would have wanted."_

 _"I failed him, I don't deserve to be an aura guardian."_

 _"Yes you do." Circe said before she kissed him._

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _Jason's fifth pokemon is an Aggron, and Grovyle evolved_

 _expect Jason to be at gym four in the next 2-3 chapters_

 _Not too much more to say really,_

 _So until next time, please review, comment, suggest, or ask (via pm)._


	35. Chapter 35

Ch 35: Battle of Mt. Chimney

Several helicopters hovered over the top of Mt. Chimney before dropping ropes down.

A few dozen men and women were dropped onto the top of the large volcano before they were joined by men and women in armor and hoods with pokemon.

One larger helicopter actually landed as the back opened and four people walked out, each with a pokemon.

As they got out six men dragged a large machine near the lava pit.

"Get the walkway set up over the pit, we need the machine as close to the lava as it can get while still being safe."

"Yes Mentor."

"Father, you don't think our enemies will find us here, we aren't being very discrete."

"Be calm my son, if Archie shows his hand we'll cut it off. Besides this is the only location we can use that will be able to suit out needs."

"Alright, let's get to work then."

Unknown to them, below the peak was a tree where a man and a Sceptile were watching.

"We need to report this."

"Tile."

* * *

Elsewhere on route 112's pokemon center, Jason was up with his pokeballs outside the pokemon center.

"Ok time to start training Aggron." Jason said as he let out his five pokemon.

As they came out they noticed Aggron among them.

"Guys this is Aggron, Sceptile and I caught him yesterday." Jason said.

"Grauu."

"Grouu."

"Swellow." His other pokemon said trying to introduce themselves.

Aggron stared at the others with intense looks.

Jason noticed a lot of hostility in Aggron's aura.

"Aggron is everything ok?"

"Graww!" Aggron roared as he slammed his metal tail into Jason, knocking him onto his back.

His pokemon were dumbstruck when they saw this, Charizard snarled and came forward grabbing Aggron by the head and slamming him into the ground with Dragon claw.

Sceptile and the others looked to see if Jason was ok.

Jason shook his head and cracked his neck as he got up.

"That hurt." Charizard let go of Aggron as the large metal pokemon slowly got up snarling.

"Grauu!" Charizard snarled back demanding to know what his problem was.

The other three quickly joined in but Aggron ignored them.

Jason was now a bit concerned.

"You just have to show him who you really are." Jason said to himself as he tried to reach out to Aggron's aura with his own.

Aggron tilted his head slightly as he felt Jason's aura interact with his own.

He saw Jason's true self as Jason saw Aggron's true self. He saw aggression, and a need for dominance, a large need for dominance, Jason began to see the last thing his Aggron wanted was to fight on a team lead by a human.

Despite Jason reaching out to Aggron with his aura, Aggron snarled again and smashed his head into Jason, knocking him onto his back.

Sceptile quickly rushed over and caught him before Charizard snarled again, grabbing Aggron by the arm and pushing him into the ground with his arm pinned.

Jason couldn't believe it, Aggron wasn't listening, even after he showed him his true nature, he still wanted nothing to do with them.

Jason's other pokemon also looked concerned as they saw Aggron continue to struggle and growl at them.

Jason returned him as he sighed.

Jason's other pokemon were astounded that Aggron not only wasn't listening to him, but going as far to attack him.

Gyarados in particular, Aggron reminded Gyarados of himself before he met Jason. Now it was like a painful memory coming back.

"Alright I guess we'll be training without him." Jason said as they began training on their own.

A few hours later he came back into the pokemon center after dropping off his pokemon.

Jason sat on his bed with Aggron's pokeball in hand.

He kept staring at it as Autumn came out of the bathroom drying her hair with a towel.

She saw Jason on the bed and her face turned red as she wasn't expecting him back so soon.

Jason heard her come out of there bathroom.

"Morning Autumn." he said before he looked up and saw her in her underwear.

His face also turned red as he looked down and she tried to cover herself with the towel.

"I didn't think you'd be back this soon."

"I'm starting to remember why Finn and I would room room separately from you and Emelia." Jason said as he kept looking away.

"Well they probably don't mind these situations since they're dating." Autumn joked.

"Well I suppose I should be more use to it, Zinnia had no problems showing off her body."

Autumn tried to calm herself.

"They're broken up, they're broken up." She said to herself.

Autumn noticed the pokeball in Jason's hand.

"Hey wait, who's pokeball is that?"

"It's Aggron's."

"Why isn't he with Nurse Joy?"

"Because he didn't train, and quite frankly I don't trust Nurse Joys with Aggrons anymore."

"Why didn't he train?"

Jason took a deep breath.

"Because he didn't listen to a word I said."

"What?" Autumn said.

"As soon as I let him out of his pokeball he attacked me, and even after I reached out to him with my aura he still attacked me."

"Oh Jason." She said as she sat down beside him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Gyarados was violent, but he wasn't disobedient. I haven't had a pokemon act like that towards me since my first two failures as a trainer. I really thought after all I went through, and becoming an aura guardian this won't happen anymore. Have I really come so short?"

"Jason don't say that!" Autumn said in a stern tone.

Jason turned to her.

"Jason you've four pokemon that love you and even became Dragons with you. You have to remember everything you've done right and remember that this is just a setback. You only just caught Aggron, he will come around, you just have to make him understand.

Jason smiled and even laughed a little.

"Wow, that's amazing."

"What's amazing?"

"How I can come to you, my friend with a real problem and get more support than I got from either of my old girlfriends." Jason said before he gave Autumn a short kiss on the cheek.

Autumn's face turned red and she became so flustered she thought she was going to faint.

Jason got up.

"I'm going to check on my other pokemon, thanks Autumn." He said before he left the room.

Autumn didn't move for almost a minute before she fell onto the floor.

Ten minutes later there was a knock on the door.

"Autumn? Autumn are you coming out for breakfast? Autumn?" Emelia said as she opened the door and saw Autumn lying on the floor with a goofy smile.

"Autumn?" She said sweat dropping.

* * *

A few hours later they reached cable car station.

"Here we are, hopefully it's open." Jason said.

They didn't see anyone by the doorway.

"Well I hope that means it's open." Finn said.

The four walked inside but saw no one was inside the interior.

"Hello?" Autumn asked.

The four looked around but the building was empty.

"Why would the doors be unlocked and those men not there if this place wasn't open?" Emelia asked.

"Hey look." Finn said as they saw the car itself in the center with a control panel on the inside.

"Maybe you're suppose to operate it yourself?" Finn said.

"Could be." Jason said as they walked inside and sat down as Jason turned the car on.

The cars light's turned on as the doors shut and the cable car began moving.

"I guess that's it then. Alright we're on our way to lava ridge town." Jason said.

Outside the building the two men who were suppose to be guarding it walked back to the door.

"Ok so now that we have the coffee and doughnuts we should be good until four." One said before they saw the cable car moving up the mountain.

"Awww shit!" One shouted as they ran to the building.

"Someone went inside!"

"You forgot to lock the door!"

"You forgot to lock it!"

"Oh God, the Mentor's son is going to kill us!"

"No, not if we go inside and cut the power."

"Good idea." One said before two strong hands grabbed their heads and smashed them together knocking them out.

Meanwhile in the cable car, the group were looking down at the side of the mountain and the route below.

"We're really getting high up." Emelia said.

"This is a lot easier than scaling the mountain." Autumn said.

"Though not as fun." Finn said.

As they got closer to the top, Jason noticed men were working at the top of the mountain.

"What?"

As they got closer and closer he saw it was team magma grunts.

"Oh no." He said as the others saw it as well.

Before long they saw at the peak of the volcano were several large groups of Team Magma.

"Are you kidding me!" Emelia shouted.

"It's ok, we'll be fine. As soon as we stop, we get out and get some distance between us and the peak. Maybe there's a team Aqua guild in Lavaridge town. We get help from there."

"I'm ok with that plan." Autumn said.

As they got closer to the top, the cable car was seen by some of the Magma members.

"They see us." Finn said nervously as he saw one of the Magma guardians point his finger at them.

Three Camerupt soon came over to him before unleashing Fire blast.

The fire blasts hit the cable car and made it shake.

"Hold on!" Jason shouted.

The four held onto the chairs and railings as hard as they could but the fire blasts kept hitting the car.

Jason felt the car's supports begin to give way.

"Oh that's not good."

The others heard a crack and snap.

"What was that?" Autumn asked nervously.

The car was hit once again and the supports finally gave way, snapping the car off the rails.

"Brace for impact!" The car landed on the top of the mountain and began sliding down the sides of the rocks.

The four did their best not to be thrown around as the car tumbled and slid.

Finally it stopped as the group stumbled around.

Finn vomited on a seat as Jason got to his feet.

"Ok, we're alive. The situation has improved one hundred percent."

He opened the door with his great strength only to see thirty Magma grunts and pokemon outside with three guardians.

He shut the door.

"The situation has improved twenty percent."

"What do we do?" Emelia asked.

Autumn took a deep breath.

"There's always my ability." She said nervously.

Jason looked at her with concern.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded.

"We may not have a choice." She said.

Jason took a deep breath as he let Charizard out and drew his hidden blades.

"Alright this is going to be a rough fight." He said when he heard a loud commotion outside.

"What?" He opened the door to see the Magma members being beaten back and away by a large group of Team Aqua Marines and three Aqua Aura guardians.

"Team Aqua!" Jason shouted in excitement.

When Jason stepped out he saw two Magma guardians get thrown to the ground in front of him.

He looked up to see the woman aura guardian he had seen before.

"Good work men, this area is clear."

She looked down and saw Jason below him.

"Well well, we meet again young man." She leapt down in front of the group.

"I see you have hidden blades this time."

"I'm an aura guardian now."

"Well we never got a proper introduction. I'm Master Shelly."

"Jason Ketchum, these are my friends."

"Well as you can see team Magma is here in force, we're also deployed in force. We could certainly use some help." She said.

"What are they trying to do?"

"We don't know, but it has something to do with the volcano."

"You don't think they're trying to make it erupt do you?" Emelia asked.

"I wouldn't put it past them."

Jason turned to his friends.

"Of course we're helping them." Autumn said.

Jason turned back to Shelly.

"Give me a second to get into my armor."

He went back inside the cart as a few marines came down tossing tactical vests and nightsticks to the other three.

"You may want those." One said.

A minute later Jason and the others came out changed.

"Are you ready?" Shelly asked.

"We are." Jason said.

"Good let's get to work."

They hurried over to a higher part of the peak where they saw ten Aqua marines with M4 carbines exchanging fire with Magma grunts with Ak-47s.

"Keep clear of the gunfire." The marine Lieutenant said.

"Guys stay with the marines, I'll go with my brothers and sisters." Jason said.

"Alright try to stay safe." Autumn said sounding concerned.

Jason rushed down the slope with Shelly, a few marines and the other aura guardians, as well as their pokemon.

They used their aura to deflect any incoming bullets before they reached the bottom.

Five magma guardians and ten of their grunts came to meet them.

Jason held his hidden blades out as Charizard flew right over him.

He unleashed Flamethrower into four of the Magma Zubat before he leapt up with his foot out.

One of the magma guardians grabbed his foot and tried to throw Jason onto the ground.

Jason caught himself with his hands before kicking the Magma Guardian in the face with his other foot.

Jason flipped himself up as the Magma Guardian let out his hidden blades.

The two clashed, exchanging blows with their hidden blades as the Magma Guardian's Sableye and Jason's Charizard also exchanged strikes with their claws.

The Magma Guardian guardian tried to unleash an aura sphered.

Jason also gathered his aura as he formed claws in his hands and leapt over the aura sphere. Knocking the Magma Guardian's forearms aside before he stabbed into them with his hidden blades.

After doing so, Jason slammed both his claws across the Magma Guardian's face, scarring him and slamming his body onto the ground.

As this happened Charizard was able to slice across the Sableye's face before blasting him with Flamethrower.

Jason and Charizard saw their allies had also succeeded but one of their guardians and three of their marines were wounded.

"Sergeant move our wounded back to the staging area. The rest of us will press on." Shelly said.

"Yes ma'am." He said as he and the remaining marines used various combat aid carries to move the wounded marines, guardian , and pokemon to safety.

"It looks like it's just the four of us until we meet up with second squad." Shelly said.

Shelly, Jason, the other two guardians, and their pokemon continued down the large peak until they saw a trio of Magma guardians each with a Camerupt in front of them.

"Now!" The middle one shouted as all three touched their mega evolution stones and mega evolved their Camerupt.

"Lava plume!" All three mega Camerupt unleashed a combined wave of lava at Jason and the others.

"No you don't!" Shelly shouted as she mega evolved her Swampert.

"Surf!" She shouted.

Mega Swampert formed a tidal wave that extinguished all the lava and continued on to hit all three Mega Camerupt.

"Let's finish them!" Jason shouted as he mega evolved Charizard into Charizard X. At the same time the other Aqua guardians mega evolved their Blaziken and Tyranitar.

"Dragon rush!"

"High Jump Kick!"

"Superpower!"

Charizard X glowed green as he flew at one of the Mega Camerupt. Beside him was the Mega Blaziken and Mega Tyranitar.

"Grauu!" Charizard roared as he slammed into the middle Mega Camerupt, the Mega Blaziken slammed his foot into the one on the left, and Mega Tyranitar slammed his fist into the one on the right.

All three Mega Camerupt were knocked out and reverted back to normal.

Shelly used this opportunity and leapt in front of the three Magma guardians, slamming her fist into the ground and unleashing a blast of aura that knocked the Magma guardians off balance.

Shelly began to glow blue with aura as she let out her hidden blades and began fighting all three Magma guardians.

Jason and the others tried to help, but by the time they reached her, all three of the Magma guardians were defeated.

"What took you so long?" Shelly said smiling.

As they reached the top of the next peak they saw another fierce battle in the area near the volcano's crater.

Jason noticed a metal platform built over the lava and a machine sitting on it.

"That machine is our objective we must reach it." Shelly said.

Below them they saw a large melee with Magma grunts and Magma guardians, battling Aqua Marines and Aqua Guardians.

"Let's get down there." Jason said.

He got onto Charizard's back and flew down into the melee.

Near the machine, two Magma masters were standing by Mathis as he saw Jason fly down.

"Him!" Mathis shouted as his Houndoom snarled.

They were about to join in the fight when the two masters stopped him.

"What are you fools doing?"

"You will now join the fray until I say to."

"But father he's here."

"and I need you here."

Mathis tightened his fist in frustration as his Houndoom snarled.

Meanwhile he looked below at another section of the volcano below him.

He noticed a group of Aqua marines battling their grunts, but he also noticed three teenagers in tactical vests also in the fray.

Autumn was among them, Combusken unleashed fire spin on three Zubat as Autumn was grabbed by a grunt.

He held a knife to her neck smiling.

"Say goodbye sweetheart."

Moments later Autumn's eyes began to glow red.

Mathis's eyes widened as he saw Autumn's eyes glow as well as the symbols forming on her.

The grunt was hurled off the side of the mountain as Autumn made quick work of the other grunts.

"So it is true." Mathis said.

He was about to tell his father when he looked at his Houndoom.

The two had a conversation via aura messages before Mathis nodded.

"You're right. Let's keep watching, ascertain all the information for ourselves."

Jason held back the hidden blades of another Magma guardian before he swiftly moved under his next strike and knocked him back with a pulse of dragon aura.

As the guardian stumbled backwards he slammed his fist into the ground unleashing a pulse of aura.

Jason leapt over this before slamming his foot into the mans's face, knocking him to the ground before plunging his left hidden blade through his armor and into his chest.

At the same time Charizard X slashed an X shape across the man's Mega Sableye, knocking him out.

Moments later, Jason saw two Magma guardians and their Sableye get hurled across the peak.

They looked over to see Master Ushio and his Mega Blastoise.

"Ushio!" He shouted.

The massive man saw Jason and his Charizard X.

"Well, I wasn't expecting to see you here young man."

"Ahh so you two are already acquainted." Shelly said as she joined them.

"Our people have cleared a path, let's get to that machine." Ushio said as the three and there pokemon ran at the mega pathway.

As soon as they reached it, their paths were blocked by the two Magma masters.

"You will go no further." The woman said.

"Courtney and Tabitha, Maxie's errand boy and girl are here to stop us it seems." Shelly said.

The two mega evolved their Camerupts and drew their hidden blades.

"Try and get past us, and die." Tabitha said.

"Jason, we can handle these clowns, get to that machine and stop it." Ushio said.

"Are you sure?"

"We're got this." Shelly said.

The two Aqua Masters and their pokemon clashed with the Magma masters and their pokemon.

Jason and Charizard rushed forward onto the walkway when he saw the machine.

It was a strange rectangular blue machine with a large tube siphoning lava into the machine.

"We need to destroy it." Jason said before a massive blast of fire flew in front of them.

The two backed up and as the fire cleared they saw Mathis standing there with his Mega Houndoom.

"You!" Jason shouted.

Mathis had a very sinister smile on his face.

"I was hoping we'd meet again, now you've come to me. I see you're finally a real aura guardian, and a dragon too. I always found dragons overrated. You just need a good ice type and their worthless."

Charizard X growled at Mathis and his Mega Houndoom.

"This will be different than the last times Mathis. It's like you said, I'm a dragon now." Jason said as his eyes and body began to glow greenish blue and dragon aura claws formed around his hands and hidden blades.

Mathis smiled as he began to glow blue.

The two charged at each other and began to furiously exchange blows with each other.

Jason did his best to keep up with Mathis, but he was still now as fast or skilled as Mathis.

"You're still not as good as me." Mathis said as he grabbed Jason's arm and hurled him into the ground.

"He's too good, I can't beat him head on. But maybe with a little misdirection." Jason said as he got back up.

"Die!" Mathis shouted as he leapt up at Jason trying to assassinate him.

Jason came forward and grabbed the inside of Mathis's arm, flipping him onto the ground.

Mathis grunted as he got up.

"How dare you." Mathis said as he formed two aura sphere's in his hands before unleashing them at Jason.

Jason slid under the first before acrobatically leaping over the other.

As he came down he unleashed a pulse of dragon aura that Mathis was barley able to block with an aura shield.

Jason's hidden blades met Mathis's as the two struggled.

"You can't be me!" Mathis shouted as he began to push Jason's arms back.

"I can't beat you, but I can still win." Jason said smiling as he ducked down and forced himself into Mathis's lower body, causing Mathis to flip over Jason with his own force.

Charizard X followed Jason's example, letting Mega Houndoom come to him with Thunder fang, and then using Dragon claw to catch the fiery dog and whipped himself around, hurling Houndoom next to Mathis.

As Mathis got up he no longer looked like he had before.

Jason could see and feel an uncontrollable rage in his expression and aura.

"You made a big mistake!" Mathis roared as he sprinted at Jason looking like fire was coming out of his eyes.

Jason braced himself as Mathis crashed his hidden blades into his and began a more feral attack.

Ironically, this gave Jason an unexpected advantage. Because Mathis was moving with such rage , he wasn't acting as competent. Thus Jason was able to get the upper hand in martial arts, blocking Mathis's blows and then knocking his elbow across Mathis's face.

As Mathis came back he looked even more enraged before they were both hit by a blast of aura that knocked them down.

Jason got up and saw another man.

He looked a lot like Mathis, but older. He wore a red and black jacket with black team Magma symbols near the collar. He had long combed back red hair and modified glasses on.

"Mathis, I thought you could control that fiery temper of yours. But it appears I was wrong."

"Father I."

"Enough you fool! You have allowed your rage to make you vulnerable to mistakes, I thought you could handle this little dragon, the one you begged me to let you kill. But you can't even do that. So it appears I'll have to kill him myself."

The man's eyes glowed blue as he snapped his finger and unleashed a pulse of aura that hurled Jason and Charizard X back.

He let out his hidden blades as he slowly walked at Jason and Charizard X who now looked terrified.

Before the man could reach them , a massive aura sphere hit him and hurled him back.

Another large man leapt over Ash and got between him and the Magma master.

The man was very muscular with tan skin, a black beard and a dark blue hooded armored jacket, that looked better than any team aqua one Jason had ever seen.

The man had two hidden blades out and was now glowing blue.

"Fighting such a young man yourself, you call yourself a Mentor Maxie!"

Maxie's eyes widened as he looked legitimately frightened.

"Archie!"

"What say we settle this whole war here, Mentor vs Mentor!" Archie shouted.

Archie sprinted at Maxie, unleashing a furious assault on Maxie, who could barley keep up.

As this happened Mathis got up and regained himself.

"I think it's time to retreat." He said as the helicopters flew back over them.

One tossed a rope down to Mathis as he returned his houndoom.

"We'll meet again, don't expect to survive next time." Mathis said as he grabbed the rope and pulled himself into the chopper.

Archie was still fighting Maxie , and caught his arm, hurling the Magma Mentor into his own machine.

As Maxie got up he saw that the Machine was starting to tilt before it fell into the lava below.

"No! My machine!"

"Throw down your weapons Maxie or you'll join it." Archie said.

Maxie sweated with nervousness before a rope landed in front of him.

"Mentor quickly get inside!" Tabitha shouted.

Maxie grabbed the rope and was carried off.

"Dam it! Well at lease his machine was destroyed." Archie said.

He turned to Jason before Shelly and Ushio came up behind him.

"Are you ok?" Archie asked.

"I am, so you're the mentor of Team Aqua?" Jason asked.

"I am. My name is Archie."

Jason and Charizard respectfully bowed.

"It is an honor to meet you mentor."

"Ushio has told me about you, son of Ash Ketchum and grandson of the Grand Mentor. What brings you to our war with Team Magma?"

"I'm just doing my best here in Hoenn and thought I'd pitch in." Jason said.

"Well we're glad to have your help." Archie said.

"What about my friends?"

"They're fine, they're waiting for you at the base of route 112 towards Lavaridge town. Captain Treivor is with them."

"Thank you." Jason said before he left the crater and met the others.

"Jason!" Autumn said excited to see him unharmed.

She hugged Jason when he got within reach.

"Are you guys ok?".

"We're fine, just glad the battle is over." Finn said.

"The path is clear to Lavaridge town." The captain said as the group made their way towards the town.

The captain gave a concerned look as he watched Autumn.

"Sir, have you ever seen anything like that before?"

"No, we need to let the mentor know immediately. This could be big."

"Why didn't we just detain her?"

"That's not what we do corporal." The captain said.

* * *

Elsewhere Mathis and his father were alone in a room.

"We lost the battle."

"Tactically my son, but strategically, we have won. " Maxie said as he took out a small stone with ancient Byzantine markings on it.

"It took a lot go lava to do so, but the seal was broken. With this we can find the Red orb." Maxie said.

"Very well father. It appears you were right."

"Of course I was, not it appears you have work to do sharpening your skills. Best get to it." Maxie said before he walked out of the room.

Mathis returned to his own room where he started to think more and more about the girl he saw and her abilities.

"How very fascinating. The report seemed to be true, could this be the lost Blue orb?"

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _So we finally saw the big battle at Mt. Chimney,_

 _Mathis knows about the orb, and Jason has a disobedient pokemon_

 _I'm afraid it will take him a few chapters before Aggron respects him, though not ridiculously long like the anime did with Charizard_

 _Seriously 4-5 episodes at most, not a season's worth of episodes, come on anime writers_

 _The next chapter will show the lavaridge gym battle, after Jason earns his badge there they head back to Petalburg for gym 5, expect more contests after gym 5_

 _Also for those who have seen my Wattpadd account FictionKnight2 where I have been experimenting with my potential Teen titans story, please leave comments, I need to know what you think of them, or at least PM me what you think._

 _Also I will be experimenting with another potential story idea since I'm on break now , for any lord of the rings or Eragon fans, I am experimenting with a crossover._

 _The crossover will be set in the lord of the rings universe with just a few characters from Eragon added, nothing else from that universe other than the characters and what they have with them, they have new backstories and everything, it will all be explained and what not when I put the protoype up on wattpadd, so if you're interested keep watching as I may post it soon._

 _So until next time, please review, comment, suggest, or ask(via PM)_


	36. Chapter 36

_**Important please read author's note at end**_

* * *

Ch 36:Lavaridge Gym

It was early in the morning in Lavaridge town and Jason was with his pokemon on one of the ridges doing some training.

They had been up since three in the morning doing hard training in preparation for their gym battle that day.

Jason and all of his pokemon were very tired, except Aggron, who refused to take part in the training.

Jason and the others stared as he violently attacked several rocks using various moves.

"At least he's getting some training in." Jason said as Charizard shook his head in disappointment.

Charizard remembered his father's story about the time he didn't listen to his partner and how it not only almost got them killed, but scarred his partner for life.

Quite frankly he couldn't understand why Aggron was being so thick headed about it, all of them were far stronger than they ever would have been without Jason, and lived far better lives than they would have in the wild. That might not have been true for all trainer pokemon, but with Jason it was.

Jason and Charizard slowly approached him.

"Aggron." Jason said as the massive Steel pokemon turned and growled at him.

"Aggron, can we just talk." Jason said.

Aggron snarled as he furiously snapped his jaws right in front of Jason, he also slashed his claws right in front of him.

Despite all of this Jason didn't flinch or move.

Aggron gave a confused look at why Jason wasn't afraid.

"I'm not afraid of you Aggron." Jason said.

Aggron looked up at Charizard who was giving him a fierce look.

Aggron snarled back before he looked at Jason again, looking unconvinced.

"Charizard, join the others." Charizard gave a concerned look, but he did as Jason said.

The other pokemon watched from a distance as Jason stood in front of Aggron as the massive Steel pokemon kept staring at him.

He once again snapped his jaws in front of Jason while also slashing his claws in front of him, but not hitting him. Jason's pokemon watched closely and with a bit of fear for their trainer.

Despite this Jason didn't move or flinch.

Aggron turned his head to the side in confusion.

Jason's other pokemon were very impressed at what they saw.

"I'm not afraid of you." Jason said as Aggron moved his head back.

He walked away from Jason and began smashing the rocks again.

"Well that's a slight improvement." He said.

* * *

Elsewhere in the pokemon center Autumn got out of the shower after her morning training session with her pokemon.

When she walked out of her roomette noticed Finn and Emelia in their bathing suits.

"Guys where are you going?"

"We're trying out the sand baths at the front of the pokemon center, they're suppose to be very relaxing." Emelia said.

"Sand baths. Oh yeah, I remember those."

"Want to join us?" Finn asked.

"Actually I was thinking of maybe trying out the hot sprints behind the pokemon center."

"Alright we'll see you later." Emelia said as the two left.

Autumn went back and changed into her bathing suit before she got a towel and went to the back of the pokemon center.

A door lead her outside were a large rocky pool of heated water from the volcano steamed.

A sign said that pokemon were both allowed and encouraged inside, as the water helped them heal any injuries.

Autumn let each of her pokemon out and into the water before she slowly stepped in herself.

The water felt incredibly good as Autumn moved in deeper.

As she moved further in she pumped into another pokemon.

"Huh?" She said before the water shook and she saw Gyarados's massive head rise up and in front of her.

"Gyarados?" She said before she noticed Sceptile in a corner looking very relaxed.

Swellow was floating on the water with his head rested with his head around like a duck.

Even Charizard was in the water with his tail hanging out of the end.

Beside him was Jason who had his eyes closed.

"Jason." She said as he opened his eyes and turned to her.

"Oh morning Autumn."

Autumn went over and sat beside Jason.

"You look tired."

"I was up at three preparing for the gym battle today."

"How did it go?"

"Well enough as it normally goes, though I may have made a little progress with Aggron. "

"Really, that's good."

"Not as much as I wanted to though. I was kind of hoping maybe I could use him in my gym battle, but I don't think that's going to happen."

"Well there's no need to rush, you still have your other pokemon. Speaking of which, who are you going to use?" Autumn said.

"Swellow, Sceptile, and Gyarados. Charizard volunteered to sit this one out." Jason said as Charizard moved around about to get more comfortable.

"Speaking of Charizard, why isn't the water hurting him?"

"Oh that's just a myth, Charizards can go in water they just have to avoid getting their tails wet, that's what hurts them." Jason said.

"I guess that makes sense. "

"Autumn where's your next Contest?"

Autumn looked nervous.

"I don't know. I haven't heard anything."

"Well I was thinking after this we head back to Petalburg since it's not very far from here."

"That sounds fine, it'll be nice to see my grandparents again."

"Just your grandparents, no one else." Jason said smiling.

"Nope, and as I recall the two of you didn't exactly get along when you first met."

"He started it." Jason said in a more serious tone as Autumn laughed a little.

"Do you think you're ready to face my Grandfather again?"

"We've become a lot stronger, plus we beat Drake, even if it was three to one. But still we've become a lot stronger. I'm actually hoping I can get Aggron to listen to me by then."

"I'm sure he will."

"By the way, who will you be rooting for in that battle. Me or your grandfather."

Autumn blushed a little.

"Well, he is my grandfather, but you're my…Good friend, and I know it means more if you win than if he does" She said Autumn remembered what Jason did at the pokemon center the other day and nervously thought maybe she could do the same.

She slowly brought her head in and kissed his cheek.

Jason smiled.

"Alright I believe you."

Autumn's face turned even redder than it had the other day.

She had done it to him and he didn't freak out or anything.

"Autumn?" Jason said as he saw the dazed look on her face.

"Autumn?"

Charizard saw this and shook his head.

Gyarados also saw this and motioned his head for Charizard to do something.

Charizard gave a slight grin as he nodded and moved his foot back into Autumn, knocking her forward and into Jason's arms.

"Uhh." Jason said as his face turned slightly red with Autumn's chest now rubbing against his own.

Gyarados and Charizard nodded at each other.

* * *

Later that day the group made their way over to the gym.

"This is exciting, what's the Lavaridge gym leader like?" Emelia asked.

"Her name is Flannery, her grandfather use to run the gym until she took over, but that was like 16 years ago. I hear she has a daughter, and her husband is a firefighter of all things."

"We're here." Jason said as they came across the gym, it was mostly grey with a red rooftop.

Jason knocked on the door before a young man opened it.

"Hello?"

"I'm here to battle the gym leader."

"Oh right this way then." He said as he lead them inside.

The gym had many fire designed artwork all over the walls.

They then heard some laughing as they saw a small girl with green eyes, light skin, and fire red hair chasing a baby Torkoal down the hall.

"Torkoal come back." She said as she caught the small fire turtle in her arms.

"Andrea." They heard behind them.

A larger man in his mid thirties with a large build and black hair. He wore a short with a firefighting symbol on it with the letters LTFD on it.

"Don't run in the halls like this, you'll break mommy's art collection."

They noticed the man had several burn makes on his arms and one on his face.

"Nathan, this trainer is here to face Flannery." The boy said.

"Oh hello, I'm Nathan her husband, this is our daughter Andrea."

"Hello." The little girl said.

They lead them to a battlefield inside a courtyard.

Two young women were having a battle with a pair of Slugma.

Standing behind them was a woman in her thirties tho had red hair like Andrea and red eyes.

"Keep it up girls, you're doing good." Flannery said.

"Flannery, you have a challenger." Nathan said.

Flannery turned to them.

"Ahh finally." She said as she walked over to them before she noticed Autumn.

"Hey aren't you Brendan's daughter?"

"Yes?"

"So you finally entered the pokemon league. Looks like I can beat you and brag about it to him."

"I'm not battling you." She said.

"What?"

"I am." Jason said before Flannery turned to him.

"Hey aren't you Ash Ketchum's son."

Jason sweat dropped.

"Yes."

Flannery looked at them both turning their heads.

"Ok any other champion kids in this group."

"My mom said she met Ash once." Emelia said.

"What?" Jason said turning to her.

"We're getting off topic here, you want a heat badge kid you have to beat me, and I'm all fired up for this." Flannery said.

Jason gave a confident look.

"So am I."

The battlefield was cleared as Jason stood on one end and Flannery the other.

The student who lead them in stood on the side with two flags.

"The battle between leader Flannery and challenger Jason will now begin. Each trainer will be allowed three pokemon, only the leader may substitute pokemon. Trainers choose your pokemon."

Flannery took out her first pokeball and hurled it forward.

A large Magcargo came out and stared at Jason who took out his first pokeball.

"I choose you Swellow!"

Swellow came out of the pokeball and flew over his head.

"That's a Swellow? He looks more dragon than bird. In any case Mag use Rockslide" Flannery said.

The Magcargo unleashed a series of rocks into the air over Swellow.

"Swellow use Quick attack."

Swellow used Quick attack to move swiftly through the rocks before continuing towards Magcargo.

"Mag use Flame Burst."

"Double team."

Swellow quickly made a dozen copies of himself as a blast of fire hit one.

"Take them down."

Magcargo strategically fired several Flame bursts to destroy as many of the copies as possible.

"Steel wing!" Jason shouted.

"Swellow!" Swellow shouted as he turned his wings metal and slammed them across Magcargo's face.

"Great hit." Jason said as Swellow flew up again.

"Mag don't let him get away. Use Rock slide."

Once again Magcargo unleashed a series of rocks into the air.

"Dodge it."

Swellow kept avoiding the rocks as Magcargo moved closer.

"Body slam!"

Magcargo leapt up into the air at Swellow.

"Steel wing." Jason said as Swellow smashed two rocks into Magcargo before flying at an angle behind him and slamming his wings into Magcargo , hurling the magma slug into the ground.

"Jason's doing good." Finn said.

"Keep it up guys!" Autumn shouted.

"We need to get him out of the air, Mag use Smog."

Magcargo opened his mouth before filling the air with a thick poisonous fume.

"Swellow keep it away with your wings."

"Flame burst."

Magcargo opened his mouth and unleashed a blast of fire that ignited the gas , engulfing Swellow in fire.

" Swellow!" Jason shouted as his bird fell.

"Rock slide!"

Magcargo hurled several rocks into Swellow's body hurling him back again.

Swellow was able to catch himself just before he hit the ground.

"Great work. Now follow up with Double team."

"Oh no you don't, Rock slide."

Magcargo unleashed several rocks into the air, but the copies all flew around them.

"What!? No use Flame burst."

Magcargo kept launching bursts of fire, destroying all but one of the copies.

"Steel wing!"

"Swellow!" Swellow shouted as he slammed his wings across Magcargo's face.

Magcargo fell to his side with swirly eyes.

"Magcargo is unable to battle." The ref said.

"Alright great work Swellow." Jason said.

Despite winning, he could feel how fatigued Swellow was from the battle. He would have to be careful with him in the next fight.

"Mag return, reignite your flames. Ok dragon boy here came to play." Flannery said as she took out her next pokeball.

"Go Camerupt." Flannery said as the large fire camel came out.

"Swellow use Double team."

Swellow quickly made a dozen copies of himself that all flew at Camerupt.

"Eruption." Camerupt's back volcanos erupted and unleashed a fire storm down onto Swellow.

Every copy and the real Swellow were hit.

"Swellow!" Jason shouted.

"Stone edge!"

Camerupt lowered his back and unleashed a furry of spiked rocks into Swellow's body.

Swellow crashed into the ground with swirly eyes.

"Swellow is unable to battle." The ref said.

"There we go." Flannery said.

"It's ok Jason, you still have two pokemon." Autumn said.

"Swellow return, rest up Swellow. Ok I choose you Sceptile!" Jason said as Sceptile came out.

"Are you kidding me, this one looks like a dragon too, and a grass type? Well Ketchum does always get creative with the type match ups."

"You can beat him Sceptile!" Emelia shouted.

"Camerupt use Eruption."

Camerupt's back Volcaneo's lit up as he unleashed a fire storm into the air.

"Sceptile use Dragon claw with Agility." Sceptile's claws and arm blades glowed blueish green as he leapt up and around, slicing through bursts of fire harmlessly before he reached Camerupt and slashed across his face, making Camerupt move backwards.

"Camerupt use Stone edge with Lava plume."

Camerupt unleashed a fury of spiked rocks before coating them in lava.

"Agility." Jason said as Sceptile tried to avoid them, but there were too many and the heat was too great.

Sceptile was hit five times by the lava coated rocks.

Jason could feel Sceptile's pain from the heat of the lava.

"Hold on Sceptile use Agility."

Sceptile moved incredibly fast around Camerupt.

"Eruption and Stone edge."

Camerupt unleashed a fire storm from above as spiked rocks flew at Sceptile.

"Time to try our new move, use Leaf storm." Sceptile unleashed a hurricane of sharp leaves through the air that cut apart all the rocks as he swiftly moved through the fire storm, avoiding the blasts before he reached Camerupt.

"Slam!" Jason shouted as Sceptile slammed his tail across Camerupt's face, knocking him onto his side.

"Alright nice hit!" Finn shouted.

Camerupt got back up and shook his head.

"Eruption." Flannery said as Camerupt unleashed the attack once again.

"Geez when is she going to learn that attack isn't going to work on Sceptile." Emelia said.

"Unless." Autumn said.

"Agility into Dragon claw." Sceptile swiftly moved around each burst of fire.

"Stone edge."

Camerupt lowered his rock humps and unleashed a fury of rocks that Sceptile sliced through with his dragon claws until he was within arm's reach.

"Now I have you, Lavaplume!" Camerupt opened his mouth and unleashed a blast of lava right into Sceptile's stomach.

"Tile." Sceptile grunted as he was forced back.

Jason felt his own stomach in pain through their connection after the attack.

"Hold on Sceptile!" Autumn shouted.

Despite the super effective attack, Sceptile landed on his feet.

"Dragon claw!" Jason shouted as Sceptile lunged forward and sliced his claws across Camerupt's body.

"Camerupt!" Flannery shouted.

Camerupt's expression didn't change, but he fell over onto his side before his eyes turned swirly.

"Alright that's two down." Jason said as Sceptile looked proud.

"Just one more." Autumn said.

"And Jason's got two pokemon left." Finn said.

"Camerupt return, ok this fire's not out yet. Go Torkoal." Flannery said as a very large Torkoal came out and huffed some smoke out of his nostrils.

"A Torkoal, this won't be easy." Jason said.

" Torkoal use Heat wave."

"Sceptile dodge and use Dragon claw."

Sceptile leapt up as high as he could as Torkoal unleashed a thick wave of fiery energy.

Sceptile narrowly avoided it as he flew down closer to Torkoal.

"Iron defense." Torkoal got into his shell and coated it with metal before Sceptile's claws hit the top only to glance off harmlessly.

Sceptile and Jason gave frightened looks as Sceptile sweat dropped.

"Flamethrower."

"Dodge it!"

Sceptile acrobatically leapt back just in time to avoid the fire as it flew past him.

"Ok think logically, where can we hit him. The underside! Sceptile sweep him off his feet." Jason said as Sceptile ran forward and swept his tail across Torkoal's legs, knocking him onto his back.

"Dragon claw!"

Sceptile slashed across Torkoal's underside as the fire turtle grunted in pain.

"Overheat." Torkoal flipped onto his legs before opening his mouth and unleashing a jet of fire that hit Sceptile like a freight train.

"Sceptile!" Jason shouted as Sceptile landed on his back with burn marks on his body and swirly eyes.

"Sceptile is unable to battle." The ref said.

"It's ok, Jason still have one more pokemon." Autumn said.

"Sceptile return, you did great. Ok time to finish this, I choose you Gyarados!" Jason shouted as the massive sea serpent came out and roared at Torkoal as the fire tortoise nervously sweat dropped.

"Ok, now he chooses the effective one." Flannery said sweat dropping.

"Hydro pump!"

"Overheat!"

"Torkoal!" Torkoal shouted as he unleashed another colossal jet of fire.

"Grauw!" Gyarados roared as he unleashed a huge jet of water that easily extinguished the flames.

"Iron defense!" Flannery screamed as Torkoal got into his shell before the he was swept away by the water.

When the water floated away leaving Torkoal's shell.

"Torkoal?" Flannery said before his arms and head came out revealing swirly eyes.

"Torkoal is unable to battle, the winner is the challenger."

"Alright we won!"

"Grauuw!" Gyarados roared in victory.

"Yes great job guys!" Autumn shouted.

"Torkoal return, we were at a disadvantage." Flannery said before she approached Jason and Gyarados.

"Ok you aren't half bad, you won this fair and square." Flannery said as she revealed a red angled flame with a red orb on the end.

"Alright my fourth badge." Jason said.

* * *

Later that night at the pokemon center Jason was in his room looking at his badges with Charizard, Sceptile, and Swellow.

"Four badges guys, we're halfway there." He said as Autumn came in.

"Jason." She said before she saw what he was doing.

"Your badges."

"I can't believe we're already halfway there."

"I know, you guys are doing great." Autumn said.

Jason turned to her.

"It's funny, I haven't put much thought into what I'm going to do when I'm done here."

"What?" Autumn said nervously.

"I mean when I'm done with the Hoenn league. I mean I came here to become a better guardian, and now I am a guardian."

Autumn looked nervous and her face turned red. Fear filled her, the idea of Jason leaving her and her never telling him how she felt.

"Well … I'm sure you'll figure it out. If you need help, I'm here for you." She said.

"Thanks." Jason said.

Both had their eyes closed as they turned to each other, both planning on giving the other a peck on the cheek.

All of Jason's pokemon watched with great interest as the two accidentally gave each other a short kiss on the lips.

Their eyes shot open as they realized what happened.

They quickly pulled their heads back as they turned red.

Neither spoke for a solid minute before Jason put his hand on the back of his head.

"Ok well I'm going to bed, goodnight." Jason said.

"Goodnight." Autumn said as she walked over to her bed.

Jason's pokemon smiled in a smug fashion.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _Alright I want to make something very clear, do not misinterpret the fan service I added at the end._

 _Jason and Autumn are not dating yet, that was just some fanservice to reward your patience, neither character intended for that to happen,_

 _though that doesn't mean they didn't enjoy it_

 _Onto other matters, if there are any lord of the rings or Eragon book fans out there who would like to read my wattpadd prototypes for the crossover I mention I posted a few on my wattpadd account, so if anyone is interested in reading those and giving me feedback on what you thought of them I would really appreciate it._

 _So until next time, please review , comment, suggest, or ask(via PM)_


	37. Chapter 37

Ch 37: Unleashed

It was 10:30 in the morning on route 103 and Jason walked back into the pokemon center with Finn.

Finn was holding his jaw.

"Sorry about that Finn, sometimes I forget that you're not as fast as me." Jason said sweat dropping.

"It's fine, you said it wasn't broken right?"

"Right." Jason said as the two walked into their rooms.

Finn took a shower before coming out in his shorts as he dried his upper body with a towel.

"Morning babe." Emelia said.

"Morning." He said as he moved the tower to his head revealing a large number of welts and bruises on his body.

"Oh Finn." She said as she came over and stood in front of him putting her hand over one of the larger bruises.

"Yeah Jason beat the shit out of me."

"Oh Finn." She said as she put her hand on another bruise.

"It's fine, trust me if Jason really wanted to hurt me he could do worse. But at the same time he doesn't coddle me, I have really improved. Plus I have to say, since I started training with him my pokemon have never been stronger, and I'm in the best shape of my life."

Emelia smiled a laughed a little.

"I know." She said moving her hand across his now muscular chest and abdomen.

Finn smiled.

"Really." He said before he put his arms around Emelia and moved his hands lower.

The two began to kiss.

In Jason's room he came out of the shower and saw Autumn was awake.

His face turned slightly red. It had been a week since Jason won his fourth badge and the accident happened, things had been a little weird between the two for a day or so, but Autumn seemed a lot more happy after that.

"Morning." She said

"Morning." Jason said.

"How did training go?" Autumn asked.

"I beat the shit out of Finn, but it was all in the name of training."

"Really, you didn't take any enjoyment out of it?" Autumn said smiling.

"A little, but we're getting to the advanced stuff, it gets more difficult there."

"We aren't that far from Petalburg city, maybe a few more days. That training will hopefully get you ready for my grandpa."

"I'm ready for him." Jason said confidently.

Autumn got up and smiled mischievously.

"Really, because you lost to him last time."

"It won't be like last time. I've got a full team of really powerful pokemon."

"I just hope that's enough." She said before Jason picked her up in his arms and she started laughing.

"It'll be enough." Jason said before he gave Autumn a peck on the cheek and she blushed a little more.

A few minutes later the two were in the main area of the pokemon center having breakfast.

"So it should only be another two or three days before we make it to Petalburg." Finn said.

"Huh it seems like we were just in Lavaridge town." Emelia said.

"It does." Autumn said.

"Well another day or so before we make it to the water. Then we ride Gyarados across before we hit Oldale town, then from there we head to Petalburg city." Jason said.

"Where do we go after that?" Finn asked.

"Well my sixth gym is in Fortree city, but Autumn will probably have a contest before that." Jason said as Autumn sweat dropped.

"I hope."

* * *

After finishing breakfast the group left the pokemon center and headed further west in route 103.

"So what pokemon are you going to use against my Grandpa anyway?" Autumn asked.

"Well, I was thinking Charizard, Sceptile, and hopefully Aggron."

"How is the whole Aggron situation going?" Emelia asked.

"Honestly, I think I saw some more improvement today. I actually got him to calm down and relax a little."

"Maybe you'll actually do it then." Autumn said.

As the group continued Jason thought he heard something.

"Huh?"

He looked around but he saw no one.

"What's wrong?" Autumn asked.

"I thought I heard someone." Jason said.

"You did." They heard.

Jason looked up into a nearby tree and saw none other than Luke Ryder sitting there.

"Hello." He said waving to Jason.

"Luke." Jason said with a hint of intensity.

Luke performed a leap of faith into a pile of leaves below before climbing out with a confident smile.

"I was wondering when I'd come across you again, it's been so boring since we last met. Me excelling in the Hoenn league, I can only assume you've done the same."

"I have, I won my fourth badge and am on my way to win my fifth." Jason.

"Oh, well the thing is, I have my fifth and am on my way to win my sixth." Luke said.

"What?" Jason said.

"No way, did you beat Norman?" Autumn asked.

"I did, he wasn't easy but my team got the job done and I got my balance badge." Luke said as he showed it to the group.

"I'm afraid that's not all I got." Luke said as he revealed a pair of hidden blades on his wrists.

"You're a guardian now?"

"Passed my final test."

"Well, as it so happens, so did I." Jason said as he revealed his own hidden blades.

Luke gave an interested smile.

"Really."

"Oh boy, I think I know where this is going." Emelia said.

"We never had a chance to battle each other back in Mauville city, what do you say we have a battle now." Luke said.

"Oh I'm in." Jason said.

"Yep there it is." Finn said.

The group found a large clearing suitable for a battle.

Jason stood on one side of the clearing cracking his neck as Luke stood on the other end cracking his back.

Autumn, Finn, and Emelia stood over by some trees.

"This should be interesting." Finn said.

"Jason's battle with Flannery was a bit easy, maybe this time he'll be challenged." Emelia said.

"Challenged, but there's no way he'll lose." Autumn said.

"I hope you're ready for me Ketchum, vous êtes sur le point de sentir la puissance de Kalos ." Luke said.

"Je suis à moitié Kalos." Jason said.

They took out their first pokeballs as Luke hurled his forward.

"Go Noivern!" He shouted as the large black and violet dragon-bat pokemon came out.

"Grooo!" Noivern roared.

Jason took out one of his own pokeballs.

"I choose you Gyarados!" Gyarados came out and roared at Noivern.

"Noivern use Boomburst!"

"Grooo!" Noivern roared as he unleashed a series of sonic pulses that exploded around Gyarados.

"Gyarados get your head down." Jason said

The large sea serpent began lowering his head to do his best to avoid the explosions.

"Dragon claw!"

Noivern flew in with his claws glowing.

"Ice Fang!" Jason shouted as Gyarados's fangs were coated in ice before he came forward and snapped his jaws around Noivern's claws, holding him in place.

"Noivern use Boomburst."

Noivern unleashed the explosive waves into Gyarados as he tried to endure the pain.

Jason could feel the pain and grit his teeth.

"Ok we can do this, Aqua Tail!" Jason shouted as Gyarados slammed his ,now water covered tail, across Noivern's face , knocking him back.

"Hyper beam!" Jason shouted as Gyarados formed a large ball of energy in his mouth.

"Grauu!" He roared as he unleashed a massive beam of orange energy that flew through the air and crashed into his chest before exploding and hurling him back.

"Yes he's got him!" Autumn said in excitement.

"Ice fang!" Jason shouted as Gyarados covered his fangs in ice and snapped his head at Noivern like a snake.

"Draco Meteor."

Noivern caught himself before forming a ball of dragon energy

The ball flew in front of Gyarados before bursting into a shower of dragon energy and crashing into Gyarados and coating his entire body.

"Gyarados!" Jason shouted as Gyarados landed with swirly eyes.

"Alright Noivern!" Luke shouted as his Noivern gave a proud look.

"Gyarados return, you did your best." Jason said as he took a deep breath.

"It's ok we can still do this." He said as he took out his next pokeball.

"I choose you Sceptile!" He shouted as Sceptile came out and landed in front of Jason.

"Boomburst!"

"Leaf Storm!" Jason shouted.

As Noivern unleashed the explosive concussive attacks, Sceptile unleashed a hurricane of leaves that hit the bursts and blew them up there.

"Dragon claw!"

Sceptile's claws glowed blueish green before leaping up and slicing across Noivern's stomach.

He did a front flip before landing on the ground as Noivern fell flat onto his face with swirly eyes.

"Yes!" Jason said as Sceptile looked proud.

"Alright Jason evened it out." Autumn said.

"This is an interesting battle." Emelia said.

"Noivern return, we're still ahead in this, I know it." Luke said as he took out the next pokeball.

"Go Greninja!" He shouted as his ninja water pokemon came out.

"A Greninja against a Sceptile? Who would do that?" Finn said.

"Greninja is my power house, your Sceptile is going down." Luke said.

"Sceptile use Leaf Storm."

Sceptile unleashed a furious hurricane of leaves into the air at Greninja.

"Agility with Night slash."

Greninja moved like a flash of lighting, moving from place to place avoiding the largest concentrations of leaves, while using Night slash to cut through any leaves that were going to hit him.

"Leaf Blade!" Sceptile's arm blades glowed as he rushed forward began a sword fight like exchange of leaf blade and Night Slash.

"Come high!" Jason shouted.

Sceptile leapt up and tried to get behind Greninja, but the water ninja was too fast.

He swept back and slashed across Sceptile's stomach as he landed.

"Sceptile come back with Leaf storm from above!"

Sceptile leapt up and rained down a hurricane of powerful leaves.

"Greninja use Double team and Water Shuriken." Greninja made a dozen copies of himself that all moved incredibly fast and hurled water Shuriken into any leaves that would have hit him.

All of the copies were hit, but the real Greninja was fine.

"Ice Punch!"

Greninja covered his fist in ice before leaping up at Sceptile.

"Leaf blade!" Jason shouted sounding desperate.

Sceptile tried to slash Greninja only to have Greninja slam his icy fist into Sceptile's stomach.

Jason almost felt the wind get knocked out of him after feeling the sheer impact the Ice punch had on Scpetile.

Sceptile landed breathing heavily on his knees.

"Tile, tile."

"Outstanding Greninja." Luke said as Jason's friends all looked concerned.

"Geez this guy is good." Finn said.

"Come on Jason, you have to keep going." Autumn said.

He took a deep breath and made a slightly impulsive decision.

"You're going down!" Jason shouted as he touched his mega evolution stone.

The group watched in disbelief as Sceptile mega evolved into an even more dragon looking Mega Sceptile.

"Wait when did he get Sceptilite?" Finn asked.

"What?" Emelia said.

"He explained Mega evolution more in depth to me." Finn said.

"Ohh now we're having a real battle." Luke said as he touched his own mega evolution stone.

The Greninja began to glow and grow larger. When the sphere stopped a pillar of water had formed over Mega Greninja, his body was larger and more muscular looking, they also noticed his face looked different, almost more like Luke's.

"Mega Greninja." Jason said having never seen one before.

"Leaf Blade!" Sceptile sprinted forward with his large leaf blades out.

"Night slash."

Mega Greninja moved forward in his water pillar before the two clashed, moving incredibly fast and agile as they exchanged blows.

Jason watched with great intensity while Luke looked more excited.

"Water Shuriken!"

Mega Greninja leapt up and kicked Mega Sceptile's arms back before hurling two Water Shuriken's into his body.

As mega Sceptile stumbled backwards Mega Greninja came down.

"Agility with Leaf blade!" Jason shouted desperately.

Mega Sceptile moved incredibly fast with his arm blades glowing.

"Night Slash from the air!"

The Mega Greninja leapt up and burst out of the water pillar as an X shaped blue glowing blade formed on his back, allowing him to glide over Mega Sceptile before slicing across the back of his head.

"Sceptile!" Jason shouted as Mega Sceptile landed with swirly eyes before reverting back to his normal form.

Mega Greninja also reverted back to his normal form as he stood in front of Luke.

"And that's how it's done." Luke said.

"Sceptile lost, to a water type." Finn said in disbelief.

Jason was also speechless as he saw Sceptile unconscious.

"I think we'll switch out for the last battle." Luke said as he returned Greninja and let out none other than an Aggron.

"Graooo!" The Aggron roared.

"He just evolved and I thought I'd give him a chance to battle." Luke said as Jason looked very irritated and almost desperate.

"Jason." Autumn said looking concerned.

"You want a real battle, I'll give you one." Jason said as he took out a pokeball.

Autumn recognized that pokeball.

"Oh no Jason stop!" She shouted as he hurled it forward.

To Finn and Emelia's surprise Aggron came out.

"Aggron!?" Finn said as he and Emelia looked nervous.

"Why did he pick Aggron?" Emelia asked.

"Aggron vs Aggron, I like it, use Iron Head!" Luke shouted as his Aggron lowered her head and charged at Jason's Aggron.

When Jason's aggron saw this his expression turned feral and he roared before he charged at her without direction.

"Aggron use!" Jason started before his Aggron turned his tail metal and slammed it into the female Aggron's face.

"Dam, come back with Brick break." Luke said as his female Aggron tried to come up with her fist.

"Aggron knock it aside with Metal claw!" Jason shouted but once again Aggron ignored him and instead used metal claw to grab the other Aggron's horns before plowing her head into he dirt and dragging her across in a forceful feral manner.

This wasn't the normal trainer style of battling, this was brutal, feral, and going to far. Autumn, Emelia, and Finn could see it.

Jason was now looking nervous as Luke was looking concerned.

"Aggron let her go." Jason shouted before Aggron picked the female Aggron up and lifted her over his head before slamming her into the ground.

When she was in the ground trying to get up, he slammed his Iron tail across the back of her head repeatedly.

"Aggron stop!" Jason shouted.

Finally Aggron grabbed the female Aggron by her horns again before he slammed her face into the ground repeatedly.

Luke's Aggron cried out in pain as Jason's continued.

"Aggron stop now!"

"Ketchum stop this!" Luke shouted.

"Oh God." Finn said as Emelia hid her eyes in his shoulder.

"Jason stop him!" Autumn shouted.

"I said stop!" Jason shouted as he ran out to Aggron and tried to pull him off her.

Aggron slammed his arm across Jason's face knocking him down and knocking his pokeball out of Jason's hand.

"Greninja help Aggron!" Luke shouted as he let Greninja back out.

Aggron saw this and got off Luke's Aggron before picking her up and hurling her into Greninja as he landed.

Luke was also hit and pinned under his Aggron with Greninja next to him.

Aggron snarled again before he ran off into the route and out of sight.

"Aggron." Jason said as his pokemon disappeared out of sight.

Luke and Greninja got up and were trying to comfort his Aggron as she lay on the ground looking very hurt.

Jason saw this and felt the guilt of what he did crushing down on him like a freight train.

He turned to his friends who all had terrified expressions as he took a deep breath and looked down.

* * *

They found a pokemon center as Luke refused to speak with Jason about what happened. Jason similarly locked himself in his room, not seeing anyone, even his pokemon.

"I can't believe that just happened." Finn said.

"I can't believe Jason was so desperate to win he used Aggron." Emelia said.

Autumn was staring at the table not speaking with either of them.

"He made a mistake." She finally said.

"It's not like none of us have ever made a mistake." She said.

"Well his mistake had consequences." They heard as they saw Luke walk in looking very furious.

"Luke." Autumn started.

"Where is he?"

"Jason." She started before they saw Jason walking down the hallway looking serious.

"You!" Luke shouted before he came over to Jason and slammed his fist across Jason's face, knocking him onto the ground.

"Jason!" Autumn started.

Luke grabbed Jason by the collar of his shirt and tried to lift him up before Jason knocked Luke's arms off him and grabbed him by his arm.

He forced himself around Luke, holding his arm in place and holding his head against the wall.

"Stay out of my way." Jason said sounding very serious before he let Luke go and walked towards the exit.

"Jason wait!" Autumn shouted as she went after him.

Jason had let Charizard out and mega evolved him.

"Jason what are you doing?" She said before he turned to her.

"We're going to find Aggron." He said still sounding very serious.

Autumn was afraid of what Jason was going to do.

"Jason wait, let's talk about this, you shouldn't do anything until you're thinking clearly."

"I am thinking clearly, and I know I have to find Aggron before he does anything else." He said before he climbed onto Charizard X's back and he flew off.

"Jason." Autumn said sounding very concerned.

In the air Jason was dead silent, even Charizard X was concerned for him, despite what he knew he had done.

Charizard X probably understood Jason better than anyone else considering they practically shared a soul, he understood why Jason did what he did and almost couldn't blame him for being impulsive.

He also knew they had to find Aggron and make him pay for what he did.

* * *

 _Circe and Cole walked through the halls of the Byzantine Aura guardian enclave together._

 _"Still no signs of Ottoman reinforcements, do you think the Templars have finally given up?" Cole asked._

 _"The templars never give up, they'll fight to the last man to achieve their wicked goals." Circe said._

 _They finally reached the origins chamber, the room where the statues of all the previous mentors were stored._

 _"Ah our previous Mentors, Basil the first, founder of perhaps the greatest Dynasty of our brotherhood." Cole said._

 _"Leo the first, forced the Goths out of the empire."_ _Circe said._

 _"Justinian the first, recovered the lost half of the empire, though he did cause those crusades to Sinnoh." Cole said._

 _Finally they reached the largest statue made out of solid platinum while the others were made of gold._

 _"The very first mentor, Aegon the dragon king." Circe said._

 _"A close friend of the first aura guardian and first man to befriend a pokemon, Altair the legendary. If I am correct he is also the ancestor of Vaeron the great." Cole said._

 _"He is." Circe said._

 _"I guess greatness runs in that family." Cole said._

 _"Dragons run in Aegon's family as well." Circe said staring at the statue._

 _"What?" Cole said as Circe smiled._

 _"Don't you get it Cole, he's my ancestor."_

 _"Aegon the dragon king is your ancestor!" Cole shouted in disbelief._

 _"I can see his memories through our shared aura almost every night, it's amazing. I can hear his voice, he is the one who guided me to form the Draconid clan."_

 _"Amazing, I wish I had a great ancestor."_

 _"You don't need a great ancestor to be great Cole. Even with Aegon's guidance I make my own destiny, just like Aegon, Vaeron, and Altair did."_ _Circe said._

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _This is the start of a several chapter arc_

 _Expect it to be pretty intense , maybe more intense than your use to_

 _So until next time, please review, comment, suggest, or ask(via PM)_


	38. Chapter 38

Ch 38: Retribution

Charizard X was flying over route 103 with Jason on his back.

Jason had put on his aura guardian jacket and had his hood down as he used his aura vision to search for Aggron.

Charizard X could feel how serious and intense Jason was through their connection.

Jason hadn't spoken a word out load or via aura since they began looking for Aggron.

Charizard turned his head to Jason and growled a little trying to speak to his trainer.

Jason didn't respond to any of Charizard's words.

Charizard was a little concerned, but could also understand why. Aggron had crossed the line, he fought like he was a mindless animal, he tried to dominate and harm anyone he deemed below him. Now he was out doing Reduka knew what.

Charizard X growled in anger thinking about it, also saying to himself that Aggron better hoped he didn't find him.

As they continued flying , Charizard X thought he saw something below them.

He flew closer to the ground and saw it was a very hurt Poochyena.

Charizard X landed as Jason climbed down and cradled the hurt dog in his arms.

His eyes glowed blue as he did his best to heal Poochyena as Charizard started to growl sincerely.

He asked who did this.

"Yena." Poochyena growled.

Charizard growled angrily as he confirmed it was Aggron.

Jason put Poochyena down before he climbed back into Charizard X's back before they flew in the direction Poochyena pointed them in.

They passed more and more hurt pokemon, Jason occasionally stopping to heal them before he realized there were too many. Aggron was on a warpath, harming any pokemon in his path.

Every hurt pokemon they passed, made Jason more and more agitated, more and more intense in his mission. Stop the monster he had unleashed.

After another two hours, Jason and Charizard finally saw something.

Jason saw a large red aura shaped like an Aggron attacking blue auras shaped like pokemon.

Charizard X also saw this with his enhanced vision, they both saw Aggron viciously attacking several small wild pokemon.

Jason and Charizard X's eyes squinted.

"Use Dragon Rush." Jason said.

He performed a leap of faith off Charizard X before the large black and green dragon covered himself in Green greenish blue dragon energy.

"Grauu!" He roared while soaring at Aggron, who turned just in time to see Charizard X slam into his body.

Aggron was hurled back, allowing the pokemon he was attacking to escape.

Aggron shook his head and snarled as he saw Charizard X snarling in front of him.

Jason stood behind Charizard X looking more serious than he had ever been before.

Aggron covered his claws in more metal before sprinting at Charizard X.

"Dragon claw." Charizard X's claws glowed green as he came forward and easily knocked Aggron's arms aside before slashing across Aggron in a feral manner.

Aggron grunted as he tried to hold his arms up to protect himself and backed up.

"Flamethrower." Jason said as Charizard X's tail flame grew even larger before he roared, unleashing a massive jet of green fire into Aggron who again held his arms up looking like he was in great pain.

Jason's expression didn't change as he kept watching the fight and Charizard X's feral manner of fighting.

"Dragon pulse." He said as Charizard X unleashed massive pulse of dragon energy into Aggron's face, hurling him onto his back.

Jason stepped closer as Aggron breathed deeply, struggling to get up.

"Do it." Jason said as Charizard X let out his dragon claws before he grabbed Aggron's back and lifted him up over his head as Aggron had done to Luke's aggron.

"Grauuu!" Aggron roared as he threw Aggron into the ground as Aggron let out a painful noise that Jason had never heard from Aggron before.

Charizard X turned to Jason as he kept staring intensely at Aggron for what felt like hours as Aggron looked up and saw the intensity in Jason's eyes, intensity he had never seen before.

Jason walked over to Aggron's face and knelt down in front of him before his eyes and hands glowed green with claws forming around his hands.

He grabbed Aggron's head and forced it towards him as Aggron looked frightened, something he had never done before.

"I am a guardian, a protector, you hurt pokemon you deem below you, I do not condone those actions, you hurt others and we hurt you, let this be a lesson." He said as Aggron continued to look frightened.

Jason got up as he continued to stare intensely down at Aggron.

"Use Dragon pulse." He said as Charizard X looked at him with a confused expression.

"Do it!" Jason shouted as Charizard X turned his head and opened his mouth as he unleashed a pulse of Dragon energy into Aggron as he began to cry out in pain.

Jason just kept watching with an intense expression before Charizard X stopped.

"Now use Dragon claw."

"Grauu." Charizard X said saying they had beaten him.

"Use dragon claw!" Jason shouted sounding intense.

Charizard shook his head as Jason just looked more intense.

"Fine I'll do it myself!" He shouted as he formed dragon claws in his hands and tried to go at Aggron.

Charizard X grabbed Jason and held him back as tears came out of his eyes.

"Let me go!" He shouted as Charizard X held his partner back before wrapping his arms around him and holding him.

Jason kept crying as Charizard lowered his head beside Jason's.

Jason's aura claws dissipated as Charizard X let him go before he turned to Aggron.

Jason took out Aggron's pokeball before sending the large steel pokemon inside.

Jason too a deep breath as he looked back at Charizard who reverted back to his normal form.

"It's over." He said as Charizard took a deep breath.

The two stared at Aggron's pokeball as they looked around at the hurt and frightened pokemon around them.

Jason tried to couple with the guilt of allowing Aggron to do all of this.

"Let's get back to the pokemon center."

* * *

Autumn and the others were waiting at the pokemon center as they waited anxiously for Jason to return.

As they waited, they finally saw the doors open and Jason walk in with Charizard behind him.

"Jason!" Autumn shouted as she ran over to him.

Luke also got up and stared intensely at Jason.

"Is that animal contained?"

Jason looked at Luke and held up Aggron's pokeball.

He then walked past them to the counter where he returned Charizard and placed both of their pokeballs on the counter.

"Be careful with the Aggron." He said.

"Oh we have new special protocols for Aggrons after an incident in Oldale down." Nurse Joy said as she took the two pokeballs.

Jason went back to his room as Autumn and the others watched in concern.

"Geez I never pegged Ketchum's son for by a psycho." Luke said.

"Jason's not a psycho." Autumn said defensively.

"He's never like how he was today." Finn said.

"Then why did he act like that, sending out a violent pokemon like Aggron."

"I don't know." Autumn said sounding concerned.

"Well it's over now, he's not going to take him out any time soon." Finn said.

"Jason's an aura guardian, he should be able to train that Aggron to listen to him. What kind of guardian is he?"

"Are you saying you've never had a pokemon not listen to you?" Autumn asked.

"Not one like that Aggron."

"Jason is not a violent person!"

"Oh my God!" They heard Nurse Joy shout.

The four quickly got up and ran to the treatment room where they saw Nurse Joy and her Chansey shaking.

"What's wrong?" Emelia asked before they saw Jason's aggron laying on the table.

Their eyes widened as they saw the extensive injuries inflicted on Aggron's body.

Clawmarks, dragon, and fire burn marks were deep in Aggron's metal body.

"What happened to this poor Aggron?" Joy said as the others couldn't believe what Jason had done to his own pokemon, even after what Aggron had done.

"I need more intense medicine."Joy said as she and Chansey left the room.

Autumn and the others slowly approached as they saw the deep injuries.

"Jason did this to Aggron?" Finn said.

Autumn was the most conflicted out of all four.

Luke's expression seemed a bit conflicted as well.

"Hmm." He said as he let his Aggron out.

His Aggron remembered Jason's Aggron and saw his condition.

"Groo." She growled getting a little satisfaction seeing her attacking in this condition.

"Why would Jason do this?" Emelia said before she saw Autumn was gone.

Jason sat in his room deep in thought about what happened.

"Jason." He heard as Jason turned to see Autumn standing there.

"It's over Autumn, Aggron is back in his pokeball."

"I have a feeling it's more than over for you." Autumn said as she walked over and sat down beside him.

"Jason, are you ready to talk about what happened today with Luke and Aggron?"

Jason took a deep breath.

"I made a mistake, sending out Aggron. I wanted to win, nothing was working."

Autumn took Jason by the shoulders and stared at him intensely.

"Is that really what that was about, winning?"

"It was."

"Jason."

Jason took another deep breath.

"I guess I couldn't stand it."

"Stand what?"

"I was doing so well, I beat Flannery with easy, I became a guardian, I did so much. I couldn't stand the fact that I was loosing so badly. I guess I got so desperate to make Luke stand down I lost control and let impulse take over, and pokemon got hurt because of it."

"Jason you made a mistake."

"My mistake had consequences. Uhh." Jason said as he held his head.

"Why can't I just get through to Aggron! Why is he so violent! Bull headed! I never thought I could actually hate a pokemon."

"Jason, you don't hate him."

"I don't know what to do with Aggron, maybe I should just fly back to that quarry and release him."

"Are you listening to yourself right now?"

"What?"

"You're ready to give up just like that, I thought you guardians were suppose to be tough till the end. Never conceding and never willing to give up no matter what lies in front of you."

Jason gave a determined look.

"I'm not letting Aggron beat me, when he's better I'm going to open up an aura connection with him. I don't care how long it takes or how hard it is, he will respect me and will become part of the team."

"That's more like it." She said smiling.

"I'm going to do it, and I'm going to do it tomorrow." Jason said before he took Autumn and kissed her cheek.

Autumn's face turned red.

Later that night, Jason was sleeping as he felt Circe's aura begin to amass.

* * *

 _Jason saw Circe carefully moving through a makeshift fortress built into a mountain side._

 _She was moving with stealth and precision through the fortress,quietly assassinating any Ottoman or Jannisary that got in her way._

 _After assassinating all of the guards in a room, except one who was on an upper walkway._

 _She carefully used her hidden gun to shoot the Ottoman guard down._

 _She looked over to see Sceptile had knocked out all of the guard pokemon._

 _"Nice work, one last Ottoman hold out in Hoenn." Circe said._

 _Sceptile nodded before the two left the large room and continued into the next chamber that lead to a walkway on the side of the mountain._

 _On the walkway there dozens of Ottoman archers firing down at the Byzantine army that was laying siege to the mountain fortress._

 _"Let's get to work." Circe said as her eyes and hands glowed green as she let out her hidden blades and Sceptile's arm blades began to glow._

 _The two sprinted across the walkway, cutting down any enemy in their path, or unleashing a blast of aura that hurled several of the Ottoman's off the mountain side._

 _Eventually they were stopped by a Jannisary who used his psychic abilities to hurl dozens of the dead archers arrows at Circe while his Bronzong did the same at Sceptile._

 _Circe formed an aura barrier over herself and Sceptile that shielded them as they moved closer and closer._

 _Finally Circe unleashed a pulse of aura that knocked the two back before Sceptile leapt over her and sliced across the center of the Bronzong's body._

 _As Sceptile did this, Circe came forward with his hidden blades, slicing across the Jannisary's wrists and making him drop his swords before she slammed her left blade into his throat._

 _With the walkway clear, Circe looked down to see the main gate get torn open by repeated fire from the new Byzantine siege cannons._

 _The Byzantine legionaries stormed into the mountain fortress as Circe and Sceptile continued through the fortress path, abandoning her stealth tactics for direct approaches._

 _She came to a large room where she saw a group of Byzantine infantrymen wearing their normal helmets but new bronze scale like armor with short swords and smaller more robust shields._

 _They had with them four Blaziken as they battled the room filled with Ottoman infantry and their several Luxray._

 _Circe and Sceptile quickly joined in, easily cutting down many of the Ottoman soldiers and Luxray before they saw another two Jannisarys join the fight._

 _Circe rushed over to them as their swords began to glow red, enhancing their striking power._

 _Circe similarly made Aura claws over her hands._

 _She began a fierce melee with the two before leaping up and assassinating them both._

 _Before long the Byzantines had secured the room and Circe scaled up a wooden makeshift scaffolding to another door where Sceptile was waiting._

 _The two hurried down the path trying to reach the Templar commander before he could escape._

 _However, when they reached the hidden chamber where they believed he was they saw a pair of dead Ottoman guards._

 _The two slowly entered the chamber where they saw several dead Jannisaries around Malik who was standing over a Jannisary officer who was on his knees as he slowly slit the man's throat with his hidden blade._

 _"Shhh." Malik said as the man struggled._

 _"What are you doing?" Circe said._

 _"Savoring this moment."_

 _Circe quickly stabbed the Templar in the back of the head, killing him instantly._

 _Malik looked furious at Circe._

 _"I had him."_

 _"You were torturing him."_

 _"He's the last Templar commander in Hoenn, I wanted to savor the glory of killing him."_

 _"You're sick Malik."_

 _"Say what you want, I'm the one who killed him." He said as he looked closer at the dead man and reached onto his neck._

 _"Since you robbed me of a length memorable kill, I suppose I'll have to take a trophy. He said as the tore a black pennant off the mans neck and smiled greedily as he stared at it._

 _Circe and Sceptile shook their heads as they turned, leaving Malik to savor his new prize._

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _This is part two in the arc, it's not over yet_

 _So until next time, please review, comment, suggest, or ask(via PM)_


	39. Chapter 39

Ch 39: love Petalburg style

It was early in the morning in Oldale town and Jason was just outside the town alone as he took out Aggron's pokeball.

He took a deep breath.

"Here we go." He said as he tossed the pokeball forward.

Aggron came out and looked around before he saw Jason and backed up a little.

"Aggron, it's ok. Charizard's not here, it's just us." He said as Aggron stopped and watched him closely.

"I'm sorry about what happened yesterday, but you drove me to it. You took those fights too far, I got upset about it and went too far. But we need to move past this and get on with our lives. You need to start listening to me."

Aggron growled as he stood in a defensive stance.

"Aggron please, I don't want to control you like a slave, I just want to help you grow stronger. Be a part of our family." Jason said as he held his arm out and tried to reach Aggron's aura.

Aggron didn't move but kept his defensive stance as Jason reached him and touched his head.

"I have something for you." He said as he reached into his bag and took out a small mega evolution stone.

"I was saving this for when you opened up a connection with me, but I know we can do it today. This is Aggronite, you can mega evolve with it but only when we have a strong bond." Jason said as Aggron slowly took it.

Jason took another deep breath as his hands and eyes began to glow green.

Aggron's eyes began to do the same as Jason tried to open up an aura connection between the two.

Despite his best efforts he was meeting too much resistance from Aggron to create a connection.

"Come on." He said as he tried harder.

"Come on!" He shouted.

Aggron began to get agitated as he felt Jason's aura force itself into his own.

Aggron let out a cry as Jason continued with everything he had to try and create an aura connection.

"Come on this is it!" He shouted as he forced his aura more and more, using raw power.

"Grauuu!" Aggron roared.

Jason thought he had done it, but something else happened. A connection was made but it was not natural, it was forced, corrupted.

Jason screamed in pain as he felt like his aura was on fire.

He fell onto the ground scrambling around like he was having a seizure.

Aggron was also thrashing as he felt like he was on fire.

Jason saw the Aggronite begin to glow before a red and gray sphere formed over him.

When Jason's eyes opened he saw Aggron stand before him.

His eyes widened as he saw a monstrous abomination form of Mega Aggron. Jason had never seen anything like this horrible monster that was in front of him.

Mega Aggron had more jagged spikes on his body, black steel instead of grey, and feral yellow eyes.

Jason backed up as monster Mega Aggron stared at Jason and snarled as he slowly moved forward.

"Graouuu!" Mega Aggron roared as he smashed his massive steel tail across Jason's body, hurling him into a tree.

"Grouuaaaaa!" Mega Aggron roared before he sprinted off west.

Jason lay on the ground coughing up some blood before his vision began to fade.

His head faced the side as blood slowly came out.

* * *

Back in the pokemon center Finn was going over some pictures he had taken of the various wild pokemon.

"Ok which do I keep?" He asked himself as he had Marshtomp, and Wingull out.

"Gull!" Wingull said pointing his beak at each of the pictures of him.

"Wingull, enough I can't even count how many pictures of you I have."

Wingull picked up all the pictures of him in his beak before taking them over to his opened pokeball and placing them inside.

Finn sweat dropped as Marshtomp shook his head.

Moments later the bathroom door opened as Emelia came out in her underwear drying her hair.

"Morning Finn." She said.

"Morning Emelia."

"How was training with Jason this morning?"

"I don't train with him anymore?"

"What?"

"Two days ago he said I had learned enough to train myself, and quite frankly he's right. So I've just been applying what he taught me and training myself and my pokemon.

Emelia came up behind him and put her arms around his shoulders as she rested her head against his.

"Maybe you could teach me some of Jason's stuff, I'd feel weird asking him to get all physical with me."

"Agreed." Finn said as Emelia laughed a little.

"Speaking of which, have you seen Jason at all this morning?"

"I think Autumn said he was going to go all out with Aggron trying to get him to listen."

"I guess that would take a long time. We might not see him much today."

"I guess not, but Jason has been starting to get more frustrated since he caught Aggron. Kind of like when he couldn't open up any aura connections remember that."

"Yeah all too well, I'd hate for him to be like that again."

"Hopefully he won't."

In Autumn's room, she was staring at the ceiling thinking about Jason.

She took a deep breath thinking about what he said earlier.

"He's going to leave Hoenn when this is over, am I just wasting my time and his."

She turned her head to the side and looked at his bed.

"Does he even want to be with me, is he just trying to be nice. It's been months since he and Zinnia broke up, we've known each other so long and yet he still won't make any serious advances. If this was going to happen wouldn't it have happened already?".

She took another deep breath as she got up and left the room.

As she went to the commons area she saw the other two eating breakfast with their pokemon.

As she came in she noticed two shady figures walk into the operating room where Nurse Joy was.

"Morning Autumn." Emelia said before they saw how depressed she looked.

"Is everything alright?" Finn asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"Autumn, ignoring your problems won't make them go away, confronting them always brings the best most desired solut" Emelia started before the front of the pokemon center was smashed open.

The three turned in horror to see a massive monstrous pokemon that looked like a black feral mega Aggron with yellow eyes smashing through the objects in his way.

"Ahhh!" Emelia shouted as the three and any other trainers ran out of the Mega Aggron's path.

"What is that thing!?" Someone shouted.

"It looks like a Mega Aggron." Finn said before Autumn noticed a series of healed scars on his body and recognized them.

Her eyes widened.

"That's Jason's Aggron!" She shouted.

Inside the operating room Nurse Joy heard the commotion outside.

"Chansey when you put that Aggron pheromone away could you see what's going on out there?"

"Chansey." She said nodding before Nurse Joy felt someone grab her.

She was forcibly turned around by two men wearing dark cloths and knives in hand.

She tried to scream but they put their hands over her mouth and a knife to her neck.

"Remember us you freaky bitch!"

"We were the Magma grunts you did that unspeakable thing to."

Nurse Joy looked terrified as Chansey screamed.

"Now we're going to do everything to you that Aggron did to us!" The other shouted before the wall burst open and Chansey's tray was knocking into the air.

The two men turned as Nurse Joy got free and sprinted away to a wall corner before one of the vials broke apart and covered the two men in its contents.

"Wait a minute, I recognize that smell." One said nervously as the other was afraid to turn around.

"No , no no our luck could not be that bad." The second one said as they turned to see Mega Aggron who smelled the pheromone and his head shot to them.

"Aww hell no."

"Grauuu!" Mega Aggron roared as he sprinted at them and the two men screamed.

Autumn and the others sprinted out of the Pokemon center before they saw Mega Aggron burst out of the other side.

They heard a whistle blow before Officer Jenny and three other police officers run over.

"Stay back!" Jenny shouted as she and her officers let out three Machop and a Machoke.

"What the hell is that thing?" One of the officers shouted.

"It looks like a Mega Aggron."

"It's a good thing we have fighting types. Machoke use Karate chop!"

The four fighting type pokemon ran at Mega Aggron as he planted his feet and lowered his head as he used Iron defense.

The four fighting types unleashed their attacks which should have been super effective but only glanced off his black armor.

Mega Aggron came forward with his tail, smashing it into all three Machop, knocking them out.

The Machoke backed up in terror as Mega Aggron came forward.

"Dynamic punch!"

Mega Aggron came forward with Metal claw and snatched Machoke's arms before lifting him up off the ground as he squeezed the fighting types arms.

The machoke cried out in pain as Mega aggron.

"Stop! Let him go!" Officer Jenny shouted as she ran at Mega Aggron.

"No don't!" Autumn shouted before Officer Jenny was hit by Mega Aggron's tail and hurled back.

"Jenny!" another policeman shouted as they ran over to her with blood coming out of her mouth.

The others could only watch in horror as Mega Aggron continued squeezing Machoke's arms as he cried out in pain.

The group heard a snapping sound and almost felt their hearts stop as the Machoke cried out in pain again before Machoke was dropped to the ground.

Aggron roared again as many trainers ran off.

"We have to stop him!" Finn shouted.

"He'll do the same thing to our pokemon." Emelia said as Aggron charged away from the pokemon center and west of Oldale town.

Nurse Joy ran over to Machoke who was on the ground overcome by his pain.

She looked at and felt his arms.

"Oh my God, his arms are broken!"

"Aggron broke his arms?" Finn said in disbelief.

The three couldn't believe what was happening, but there was something else Autumn realized.

"Where's Jason?"

"Hey yeah that was clearly his Aggron from the scars, but where is Jason, and how did his Aggron end up like that?" Finn said.

"Wait a minute, Mega Aggron was rampaging, what if he attacked Jason?" Emelia said as Autumn felt fear strike her like lightning.

"Jason!" She screamed as she ran off looking for him.

* * *

Swablu, Beautifly and Wingull were in the air looking for signs of Jason.

"Jason! Jason!" Autumn shouted in great fear and desperation.

Finn was climbing trees to get a better view.

"Jason!" he shouted.

"Jason!" Emelia shouted.

"Jason!" Autumn shouted before she grabbed onto a tree for support.

She felt like she was going to break down, fearing the worst after seeing Aggron's rampage.

A few tears came down her face before she heard something.

It sounded like painful moaning.

She slowly followed the sound until her eyes widened.

Jason was in front of her laying on the ground with blood on the side of his mouth.

She sprinted over and knelt in front of him, fearing the worst.

She quickly put her hand on his throat and felt a pulse.

"Jason." She said as she tried to help him up.

"It's ok Jason." She said still crying a little.

With Finn and Autumn's help she was able to get Jason back to the pokemon center where a human doctor took a look at him as he laid on his bed.

"He's got two broken ribs. I'll go get some pain medicine from my office. Other than that he just needs some rest." The doctor got up and walked out as Autumn sat beside Jason holding his hand.

"Guys could you give me a minute?" She said.

"Take all the time you need." Emelia said as she and Finn left.

Autumn stared deeply into Jason's eyes as she held his hand.

She didn't say anything, just stared.

Several minutes later Jason's eyes slowly opened as he saw Autumn over him.

"Autumn?" He said softly.

"Jason." She said.

"Autumn where am I?"

"Back at the pokemon center."

"The last thing I remember was being hit by Aggron's tail, but something happened to him?"

"Aggron did do this too you?"

Autumn took a deep breath.

"Jason Aggron is rampaging."

"What?" Jason said sounding like he was in pain.

"He looked like he was mega evolved but different than a mega Aggron should look, he looked like a monster. He attacking the pokemon center, broke a police Machoke's arms, and apparently did something unspeakable to two guys who were in the operating room. Though the Nurse Joy seemed to laugh about it for some reason."

That is when it came back to Jason.

"No, no no, what have I done." He said holding his head.

"Jason what happened?"

Jason's eyes began to tear up.

"I tried to connect to Aggron, I tried to open up an aura connection, but it wasn't working. So I kept pushing and pushing, trying to force a connection. I pushed to hard, it corrupted his aura and created a corrupted connection that made him mega evolve with corrupted aura. Aggron's no better than a bloodthirsty monster now, all because of my arrogance."

"Jason." Autumn said.

"I've caused so much suffering because I couldn't raise a pokemon right, now I've truly made him a monster, I can't do this anymore I." Jason started before Autumn grabbed the collar of his shirt and lifted up his head before slapping his face very hard.

"Shut up!" She shouted as Jason looked a little freaked out.

"Are you really just going to sit here and cry, I thought you were a tough warrior that came from a long line of legendary warriors. So what if you caused Aggron's corruption, I also know you're probably the only one who can stop him. If you're the man I know you are Jason you'll get off your hot ass and stop that Aggron." Autumn said before realizing one particular word she accidentally slipped in.

Jason didn't even think about that word as he took in everything else she said.

His expression did an about face as he gave a very serious look.

His eyes turned blueish green before his hands did the same and he put them on his ribs, snapping them into place before he got up.

"You're right, I might have made Aggron a monster, but dam it I'll be the one to put him down! I'm going to do it now!" Jason shouted as he got caught in the moment then grabbed Autumn's shoulder and kissed her on the lips for several seconds.

Autumn was caught completely off guard and her face shot red.

"Let's go!" Jason said as Autumn fell onto the bed nearly fainting.

Jason came out of the room in his aura guardian armored hooded jacket and Charizard behind him.

Finn and Emelia saw the two come out with Autumn who looked very bashful coming out.

"Jason you're ok?" Finn said.

"Aura healing is decades ahead of you human's medicine. Now where did Mega Aggron go!?"

"He was heading west I think." Finn said.

Emelia noticed the look on Autumn's face and whispered asking her what happened.

She whispered back and Emelia laughed a little smiling.

"Wait did you say west? Petalburg!" Autumn shouted.

"We need to stop him!" Jason shouted as Charizard growled nodding.

"Alright we need to get to Petalburg, Charizard can only carry two of us though so Autumn and I will move ahead."

"Ok we'll move as quick as we can." Finn said.

Jason mega evolved Charizard into Charizard X before he roared.

Jason climbed onto his back as Autumn got on Charizard X too and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Let's go." Jason said as Charizard X took off and flew towards Petalburg city.

"Well we better get going, we've got a lot of walking to do." Finn said.

"I hope everything turns out well" Emelia said.

* * *

As Jason and Autumn rode Charizard X Autumn was concerned for Petalburg, but she was also thinking about what happened in at the pokemon center.

"Uh Jason, could we talk about what happened at the pokemon center?" She said nervously.

"Autumn I'm sorry about what I did, I was just being impulsive, it meant nothing." Jason said as Autumn gave a depressed look.

"Right." She said.

The people of Petalburg ran as two police Machoke were hurled back by Mega Aggron who roared as he ravaged through the city with people and pokemon running.

As Mega Aggron continued his rampage he saw another large pokemon in front of him.

It was a Slaking with an older man standing beside him.

"This rampage ends now!" Norman shouted as his Slaking pounded his chest.

"Grauuoo!" Mega Aggron roared as he charged at Slaking with Iron Head.

"Slaking use Hammer arm."

Slaking charged at Mega Aggron with his arms raised.

When the two met, Mega Aggron grabbed Slaking's arms in place as the two tried to overpower the other.

Norman nervously watched.

"Grandpa are you winning?" Norman heard as he turned to see Mike.

"Mike what are you doing here! It's too dangerous!"

"But I wanted to see you fight the monster Aggron."

That was when they saw Slaking get hurled back into a building.

The two turned to see Mega Aggron Charging at them.

"Mike look out!" Norman shouted as he pushed hit grandson out of the way before his leg was hit by Aggron's charge.

He grunted as he felt a sharp pain in his leg.

"Grandpa!" Mike shouted.

Mega Aggron charged back at them as Mike tried to get his Grandfather up.

"Grandpa get up he's coming!"

A blast of dragon energy hit Mega Aggron and forced him away from the two.

They looked up to see Charizard X fly in and land in front of them.

"What the?" Norman asked before he saw a young man in green and black armor and a hood with Autumn behind him.

"Autumn?" Norman shouted.

"Grandpa!" Autumn shouted as she ran over to him.

"Sis what are you doing here?"

Mega Aggron saw Charizard X and snarled, remembering him from several days ago.

"Aggron stand down or get taken down." Jason said.

Mega Aggron charged in at Charizard X.

"Dragon Claw!"

Charizard X's claws glowed as he blocked Mega Aggron's Iron tail before slashing at him.

Mega Aggron brought up his own Metal claws and blocked Charizard X's strikes before slashing back.

The two kept up their fierce melee as they tried to claw each other.

Occasionally mega Aggron would swipe his tail, but Jason had Charizard X use Steel wing on the tail whenever he did.

Finally Mega Aggron went for broke and charged forward, ramming his head into Charizard X's chest and nearly lifted him off is feet.

Charizard X grabbed Aggron by his horns and did his best to hold him back, struggling to hold his stance.

"You're strong Aggron, but blind rage is nothing to training and skill. Flamethrower!"

"Grauu!" Charizard X roared as he unleashed a jet of green fire into Mega Aggron making him cringe in pain.

Charizard X was now able to force Mega Aggron back before slashing across his face with Dragon claw.

He then grabbed Mega Aggron by the horns again and flipped him onto his back.

"Flamethrower!" Jason shouted as Charizard X blasted him with more fire.

Mega Aggron grunted in pain before whipping his tail around and into Charizard X's face making him stumble backwards.

Mega Aggron got up and ran away looking injured as he ran off.

Charizard X was about to go after him when Jason stopped him.

"No I'm going to finish this alone."

"What?!" Autumn shouted.

Charizard X nodded as Jason pursued him.

"Jason!" Autumn shouted as she tried chasing after him only to be stopped by Charizard X.

* * *

Mega Aggron reached a secluded area where he began breathing deeply trying to recover.

"There you are." Jason said as Mega Aggron turned to him.

"It's tough love time Aggron, I may have done this too you, but it only magnified the aggression you already had. You're going to listen to me now."

Mega Aggron roared as he charged at Jason.

Jason readied himself before he acrobatically leapt over Mega Aggron's lowered head.

Mega Aggron turned and tried again.

Jason slid under Mega Aggron's legs as he unleashed a pulse of aura that knocked Mega Aggron off his feet.

Mega Aggron crashed into the ground.

"Had enough?"

Mega Aggron charged at him again.

Jason's eyes and hands glowed green as he leapt onto Mega Aggron's head and formed claws over his horns.

Mega Aggron began snarling was he tried to shake and force Jason off.

Jason didn't budge and kept a strong hold on Aggron's horns despite the pain in his ribs from what happened earlier.

Mega Aggron continued struggling and roaring for almost ten minutes before his fatigue took its tool and made him crash onto his stomach breathing deeply.

Jason took a deep breath as he got off Mega Aggron's head and knelt in front of his face.

"I don't care if you think you're the alpha, you're a part of this team. You will respect me and I will train you to be as strong as you can possibly be. You wouldn't be harming pokemon any more we'll be protecting them. I am an Aura guardian, and I will not stop until you are too." Jason said.

As aggressive as Aggron was, even he had come to respect Jason for how relentless he was and his resolve.

Jason placed his hand on Mega Aggron's forehead before their eyes and Jason's hands glowed green.

Jason connected their aura and met no resistance.

He dissolved the corrupted bond and concentrated as he forged a new pure one.

Several minutes passed as the two felt each other's aura come together as one.

Jason and Aggron stood up as Aggron reverted out of his monstrous Mega form and revealed his normal form.

"Grauuu!" Aggron roared.

* * *

Autumn was back at the pokemon center in her room sitting on her bed.

Norman was being looked at by a doctor, and Autumn was concerned about him. However, she was even more concerned for what Jason had said earlier.

"It meant nothing." She kept hearing it in her head.

"I guess I was right, he doesn't see me in that way, and he never will." She said as a tear came down her face.

The door came opened as she saw Jason walk in.

"It's done, Autumn Aggron is listening to me." Jason said as he saw Autumn.

"Woah Autumn are you ok?"

"Huh, oh yeah, I'm just worried about my grandpa."

"Autumn you sound and feel sad, your aura speaks ten thousand words."

"I'm just uh, afraid he might never fully recover."

Jason sat down beside her.

"Autumn tell me what's wrong, I'm always here for you."

Autumn lost control and began sobbing uncontrollably.

"Autumn, stop." Jason said as lifted her head up and wiped her tears away.

As Jason felt her aura again he found something, pain that involved him from earlier.

It connected to something he never saw properly inside her, but was in her for a long time.

Jason's eyes widened as the realization came to him.

Autumn and Jason said nothing as the two stared at each other for almost a minute.

Moments later Charizard came out of his pokeball.

Jason turned to Charizard as he gave a slightly excited smile on his face.

He didn't even have to say anything via aura message for Jason to get the message.

Jason turned back to Autumn before he slowly put his hands on her shoulders and then slowly moved his head in before their lips met.

Their eyes closed as they passionately kissed and didn't withdraw.

Jason opened up his aura to Autumn almost out of instinct and to his amazement found no resistance. Their aura's synched like they were meant to, and a bond was forged.

Autumn and Jason never felt anything like that before, the moment, and the aura connection made them feel like they were floating.

Charizard smiled in a proud manner as he watched the two embrace each other.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _Ok some major developments have happened_

 _Aggron is listening to Jason now_

 _The group is at Petalburg city_

 _And then there's the big one...Yes Jason and Autumn are OFFICIALLY dating now no more waiting and no more delaying_

 _Also someone asked how long it takes me to update...I have said this before but will say it again I don't run on a schedule when I have time I work on it then send it to my Beta reader for editing and when he gets it back to me I update the story._

 _So until next time, please review, comment, suggest, or ask(via PM)_


	40. Chapter 40

Ch 40: First date

It was early in the morning outside Petalburg city and Jason was up with his five pokemon.

All six of them were exhausted from their training session that started before dawn.

"Alright I think that's enough for today."

His pokemon, especially Aggron who had never take part in one of these sessions before, gave relieved looks.

Jason cracked his back.

"Norman is apparently still recovering from 'the incident'" He said as the others turned to Aggron.

Aggron looked at the ground.

"So we still have a few days before the gym battle, which means we have more time to train. Norman will not be an easy opponent. Speaking of which the team for the battle will be Swellow, Aggron, and Charizard." Jason said.

"Swellow!" Swellow shouted happy he would get to be in another gym battle.

Charizard and Aggron gave gratified growls.

Jason sent his pokemon back into their pokeballs before he went back to the pokemon center and dropped them off with Nurse Joy.

He returned to his room where he saw Autumn was still asleep.

He smiled before he came over and gave her a kiss on the cheek before heading into the bathroom.

* * *

Twenty minutes later he came out of the bathroom in just his shorts as he wiped the water out of his hair.

He heard a yawn and saw Autumn climb out of bed .

"Morning beautiful." Jason said as Autumn saw him and blushed.

"Morning boyfriend!" She said sounding very excited.

She rushed over and wrapped her arms around Jason's body before pressing her lips against his.

As Jason hugged her back, Autumn moved her hands onto his chest an abdominals.

"Oh it feels so good to finally say that to you." Autumn said as she rested her head against Jason's shoulder.

"Well get use to it, now that I opened up an aura connection with you, I'm never going to be with anyone else." Jason said as he kissed her again and Autumn's face turned even redder.

The two went over to Autumn's bed before Jason laid down and Autumn laid on top of him still feeling his chest with her hands.

As Autumn did she noticed a set of scar marks on Jason's chest that she had not seen before.

"Wait a minute, where did these scars come from?" She said sounding concerned.

"Oh right, well they're from Aggron's Iron tail. I don't think they'll ever go away."

"Ever?"

"It could be a lot worse, my dad has three big scars on his chest from a similar incident."

Autumn rubbed the two scars.

"Well I think the scars make you look sexier." She said before she rested her head on his chest.

"So Autumn, I was thinking, since I won't be battling Norman until he recovers. What say you and I have our first romantic date tonight."

"Really!?"

"A nice dinner, you could show me more of Petalburg since you clearly know it better."

"That sounds great."

"Awesome." Jason said.

"But you know I was also thinking, we should see my family."

"That's a good idea, but are you going to tell them about us?." Jason said.

"It will probably freak out my little brother, he hated my last boyfriend simply for the fact that he was dating me.".

"Just tell them when you're ready" Jason said as he carefully flipped Autumn so her stomach was facing up.

He moved his hands onto her stomach as he began rubbing it and Autumn began to laugh a little.

"Jason, Jason stop that tickles." She said laughing as Jason smiled.

"Stop what." He said kissing the side of her cheek.

Autumn kept laughing and squirming as Jason continued.

Autumn began laughing even harder as Jason rubbed her stomach faster.

Finally she broke free and flipped herself back onto her stomach before kissing Jason again.

Later that morning they were up in the lounge area having breakfast with the others.

"I just want to make sure I'm correct on this. You two are finally dating officially right?" Emelia asked.

"We are." Autumn said as Jason's hand rested on hers.

"Finally, all the waiting was getting really annoying." Finn said.

"So what is your plan now, have a battle with Norman?" Emelia asked.

"He's still recovering from Aggron's rampage. It could be a few days." Autumn said.

"So we were going to visit Autumn's family today."

"Actually we were planning on seeing a movie." Finn said.

"Oh, well have a good time then, we'll meet you back here later tonight. We're going out for dinner after seeing my family."

Autumn and Jason got up before Jason turned to Finn.

"What are you seeing?"

"That new Civil war movie, I hear it's gotten really good reviews." Jason gave a skeptical look before he slowly walked away.

"Good luck with that."

"Good luck? What does that mean?" Emelia asked.

* * *

Autumn and Jason walked through the city until they reached the Petalburg gym.

"Here we are." Jason said knocking on the door.

Moments later the door opened and they saw Mike standing on the other side.

"Autumn there you are, oh and Ketchum Jr.'s here too."

"Mike how's grandpa doing?"

"So glad your interested Autumn, he's inside." They followed Mike inside and past a few rooms where some of Norman's students were having practice battles.

Finally they reached a the pokemon enclosure where Norman was sitting down with a cast around his leg.

His Slaking was out helping Caroline as she fed the other pokemon.

"Grandma, Grandpa, Autumn's here with her 'boyfriend'" Mike said sarcastically.

Autumn and Jason glanced at each other before turning back to Autumn's grandparents.

Mike turned back to then as he adjusted his glasses, he found it strange neither said anything back to him.

"Autumn, I was wondering when you'd get back." Caroline said as she came forward and hugged Autumn.

"I missed you too Grandma." She said before she came over to Norman and hugged him too.

"Autumn, it's so good to have you back here."

"How is your leg doing?"

"It's starting to feel a little better, though it's never good for a man my age to have something like this happen to him."

"What ever happened to that monster Aggron anyway?" Mike asked.

"Who knows." Jason said.

"Mr. Ketchum, I assume you're here for rematch."

"I am, and it won't go down like last time." Jason said confidently.

"Good, I look forward to a good challenge, the doctor said I should be able to be on my feet in two days. We can have the battle then."

"It won't matter, you still won't beat my grandpa. Isn't that right Autumn." Mike said.

"Actually, I think he's going to win." Autumn said.

"What!? You're not rooting for your own grandfather! What's next you want dad to lose to his dad!?"

"He already did." Jason said as Mike looked even angrier.

"Autumn, have you caught lots of new pokemon?" Caroline asked.

"I have, here they are." Autumn said as she let out her pokemon.

Combusken, Beautifly, Solrock, and Swablu came out.

"Impressive." Norman said.

"ohh they're so precious." Caroline said.

"Have you found out what to do with them yet?" Mike asked.

"As a matter of fact I have, I'm a coordinator now." Autumn said.

"That's great, have you won any contests?" Caroline asked.

"Yes one." Autumn said taking out her ribbon.

"Autumn that's great" Caroline said.

"Well I'm happy you found your niche Autumn, so the two of you haven't been getting into any kind of trouble on your journey?" Norman asked.

Autumn sweat dropped.

"Nope."

"None whatsoever." Jason said.

"Also we're not alone. We have two other friends, Finn and Emelia. They're out seeing a movie." Autumn said.

"They didn't want to see Norman the gym leader?" Mike said.

"They're out on a date." Jason said.

"Aww that's suite they're dating. Well what can you expect from two kids traveling the world with each other, that's how Brendon and May fell in love." Caroline said as Mike looked at Jason and Autumn again as he adjusted his glasses.

* * *

The two spent a few more hours with Autumn's family.

"Alright well I was going to show Jason around town, so I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Alright have a good night." Norman said.

As Jason and Autumn walked out of the gym, they didn't notice Mike carefully following them.

"H'mm, there's something going on between those two, and I'm going to prove it." He said before he followed them out of the gym.

"So where to now?" Autumn said.

"I found us a nice restaurant downtown."

"Great, you don't know how long I've waited to do this with you." Autumn said holding his hand.

As they walked past a movie theater, they didn't notice Finn and Emelia walk out.

"Ok so that's what Jason meant." Finn said sweat dropping.

"Wow that was really bad, I mean it made every mistake that other movie where the superheros fight each other made, yet people hated the first movie and loved this one for some reason. I mean seriously, that was not a good movie." Emelia said.

"Well, it did give us some good make out time." Finn said.

"True enough."

"Maybe we should have gone with Jason and Autumn, I mean it's only four and we have nothing to do the rest of the night."

"We could get dinner?"

"We could, hey looks it's Jason and Autumn." Finn said.

"Oh they must be on their date." Emelia said.

"We could have dinner with them."

"No we shouldn't interrupt their first date." Emelia started before they saw a boy with glasses carefully following Jason and Autumn.

"Why is that kid following Jason and Autumn?" Finn asked.

"Hey I recognize that kid from a picture Autumn showed me, that's her little brother Mike."

"Her little brother? Why is he following them?"

"Oh no, I remember what she told me about him. He's nosey and likes to annoy her, he's trying to mess up their first date!"

"Oh shit, we can't let him do that."

"Right, so we're going to follow him and run interference on him running interference."

"Yeah, that could be fun." Finn said.

Several minutes later Jason and Autumn were sitting across from each other at a booth in the restaurant.

"I'm sorry about my little brother by the way. You know for how he treats you."

"It's fine, I have a little brother too. I know how they can be."

"Really."

"Well he's not like your little brother but he's irritating in other ways." Jason said.

"One time when our family went on vacation Mike sabotaged the cot I was sleeping on. He undid the end supports so when I laid down it fell apart."

"Ouch."

"I got him back the next day though, I sprayed some pokemon attractor into his shorts before he put them on. Some Mightyena chased him up and down the trail all day."

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." Jason laughed.

"Did you and Alex ever have moments like that?"

"Not really, he could get on my nerves but he was never a prankster."

"No pranks? Wow." Autumn said.

As they spoke they didn't notice Emelia and Finn sitting at another table carefully watching them.

"Any sign of Mike?"

"None." Finn said before he spotted something moving a few tables away from their friends' table.

He looked closer and saw it was Mike slowly getting closer.

"Contact left." He said.

"Ok no you don't." Emelia said as she let out Lunatone.

"Lunatone please don't let him interrupt our friends."

"Tone." Lunatone said as he floated over behind Mike who got closer to Jason and Autumn's table.

"I know you two are up to something." He said before something grabbed him from behind and pulled him away from he table.

"Hey what's going on?" He said not realizing it was Lunatone using psychic.

Lunatone kept pulling Mike until he was dragged into the woman's rest room.

Lunatone heard a series of screams before he gave an amused look.

Finn and Emelia smiled upon seeing this.

"To AlmostAdvancedShipping." Finn said as he raised his glass.

" I'll drink to that." Emelia said as they toasted.

Back at Autumn and Jason's table, Autumn was trying not to laugh histarically.

"She proposed for him?" Autumn said.

"My uncle Red really wasn't expecting it, her brother Clemont was a bit relieved it wasn't him that time." Jason said.

"Ok Mike may be annoying but at least he's not crazy." Autumn said.

"So are you having a good time so far?"

Autumn smiled sincerely before putting her hand on his.

"The best".

* * *

After they finished dinner they slowly walked through the city streets with their hands locked together.

"Huh, so you spent a lot of your summers here?"

"Yeah, my brother and I live in Ever Grande city, but we did spend a lot of time here."

"It is a pretty nice city, though I never spent too much time in cities growing up."

"Right you grew up in the Seafoam islands right."

"Yeah, mostly small towns there. Our house is a bit secluded from those towns too, lots of open area for my parents many pokemon. When we weren't there we were usually either at the Indigo plateau or Kalos, I never spent too much time in large cities."

"What's Kalos like?"

"It's a lot different than Kanto or Hoenn, my Grandfather on my mom's side always made us speak Kalos while we were there. He's very proud of his country."

"Didn't you say he was in the Kalos army."

"He's the current Commanding General of the Kalos army."

"And your other Grandfather is the commander of all aura guardians."

"He is the Grand Mentor."

"Wow both your grandfathers are commanders, that's pretty cool."

As they continued walking Mike carefully walked beside them.

"What do we have here? Hand holding?" He said.

Across the street Finn and Emelia were at a Starmiebucks having some coffee as they carefully watched Mike.

"He's getting too close." Emelia said.

"I've got this one." Finn said.

Across the street behind Mike, Marshtomp was watching him from around a corner and smiling mischievously.

As Mike prepared to move, Marshtomp blasted some water on the ground in front of him making Mike slip.

"Woah whah whah." Mike said as he stumbled and fell into a woman's rest room on the side of a building.

Marshtomp heard more screaming as he laughed.

"Well done." Emelia said as she sipped on her coffee. After the sun set and the stars came out, Autumn and Jason were standing on a viewpoint on the large hills overlooking the areas around Petalburg and a pond below where some people where swimming.

"This is a nice view." Jason said.

"Come on from the views you've seen in Seafoam it must put this to shame, I heard the Seafoam islands are one of the best vacation spots in the world."

"That doesn't mean there aren't other beauties out there." Jason said.

As they leaned up against the railing, Autumn had her arm around Jason and her head against his shoulder.

"Jason, do you know what you're going to do when you're done with the Hoenn league?"

Jason thought for a moment.

"I really don't, like I said I came here to be an aura guardian, and I am one now. Do you know what you'll do if you win the Grand Festival?"

"Uh, well , not really." She said nervously smiling and sweat dropping.

"Well we're seventeen years old, there's so much time to figure out the rest of our lives."

Autumn giggled a little.

"You're right."

"You know this is actually kind of magical, you're the only girlfriend I've ever had that I could really connect with emotionally."

"Really."

"I think we've talked more in this evening than me and Zinnia did in our entire relationship."

Mike was slowly moving against the railing towards the two.

"What is she doing?"

A young man bumped into him.

"Hey watch it!" Mike said as the young man walked away.

Mike turned back to his sister and kept walking towards her.

Unknown to him, a picture had been put in the back of his shirt collar.

The young man that bumped into Mike stopped a few feet away next to Emelia.

"You put it on him?" She asked.

"Yep." Finn said as they turned to Mike.

"Now we let my little friend take care of the rest." Finn said as he let Wingull out.

"Wingull that boy stole your favorite picture if you I took." Wingull's eyes widened as he saw the picture on Mike.

"Gull!" He squawked in anger before he flew over and furiously swarmed Mike.

"Ahh hey shoo! Get away!" Mike shouted as Wingull kept attacking.

Eventually Wingull got the picture back in his beak and knocked Mike over the railing.

He screamed as he rolled down the hill before he hit the side of a small building.

He looked dizzy as he got up and bumped into a square track can before he stumbled through an door into the small building before the square trash can fell over the door.

Moments later Mike realized he was in the woman's changing room.

Finn and Emelia heard a scream before the door tried to open only to be blocked by the trash can and not open.

"This is fun , we should do this more often." Finn said.

"Much better than that movie." Emelia said.

Autumn and Jason kept staring at the stars and the moon.

"This was a great first date." Autumn said.

"It was." Jason said before he and Autumn kissed each other under the moonlight.

"Well we did it, they're first date went off without interruption." Emelia said.

"I say we celebrate." Finn said before he put his arms around Emelia and kissed her.

* * *

Later that night Mike slowly walked into the Petalburg gym.

"Mike there you are, it's very late, why were you out?" Caroline asked.

"Grandma, I did some investigating and I came to conclusion that Autumn is dating Jason, first I followed them to a restaurant and."

"Mike of corse they're dating."

"What?"

"I assumed they were already dating the first time I met Jason."

"What?"

Later that night at the pokemon center, Jason and Autumn were in their room.

Autumn came out of the bathroom after brushing her teeth.

Jason climbed into his bed and Autumn cuddled up beside him.

"Great first date, you know I'm actually surprised Mike didn't try and mess it up or something." Autumn said.

"I guess it's sign that this is meant to be." Jason said.

Autumn blushed as she rested her body against Jason's and kissed him again before they both drifted away into the night.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _So now Jason and Autumn have had their first date_

 _If you didn't get the subtle movie reference, I did not like Captain America civil war, If you liked it that's fine maybe you saw something in it I didn't, but for me it was boring, stupid story, stupid motivations, stupid evil government man "oh look at all this property damage you caused while saving billions of innocent lives!" seriously fuck that character. Captain america civil war 4/10, disagree with me fine, that's just what I think._

 _Expect the next gym battle soon,_

 _So until next time, please review, comment, suggest, or ask(via PM)_


	41. Chapter 41

Ch 41: Balance of power

It was early in the morning near Petalburg and Jason was finishing up his morning training session with his pokemon.

Swellow and Aggron were both on the ground as Gyarados found a small pond and began swimming around to cool off.

Charizard and Sceptile were both tired but stood up beside Jason.

"Ok that was a good day of training, I think we're ready for Norman."

Charizard and Sceptile nodded.

"Alright let's get you guys some rest first." Jason said as he returned the five to their pokeballs.

He made his way back to the pokemon center where he gave his pokeballs to Nurse Joy.

After doing so he went back to his room and showered.

When he came out his fatigue was starting to catch up, so he went back to his bed and laid down.

A few moments later he felt Autumn's arms come around him and her head on his chest.

She didn't say anything, leaving Jason to assume she did it subconsciously, and allowing him to fall asleep.

A few hours later Jason got up and cracked his back as he climbed out of bed.

A few moments later he felt Autumn put her arms around him from behind and rest her head against his.

"Morning."

"Morning."

"So todays the day you battle my Grandfather again. Do you think you're ready?"

"As I'll ever be, but you're grandfather is the oldest gym leader in Hoenn."

"That's right, so you better be careful babe, I'd hate for you to lose."

"I won't give Mike the satisfaction."

Autumn laughed a little before turning Jason's head and kissing him.

After having breakfast with Finn and Emelia, the four made their way to Norman's gym.

"So what pokemon are you using again?" Finn asked.

"Aggron, Swellow, and Charizard."

"I see, what kind of pokemon does Norman have?" Finn asked.

"He usually battles with the Slaking evolution tree."

"Aren't Slaking hard to train since they're so lazy?" Emelia asked.

"My Grandfather made a career out of training Slaking, his isn't so lazy."

"A Slaking that isn't lazy is quite a dangerous pokemon….This is going to be awesome." Jason said.

* * *

A few minutes later they reached the gym and were about to knock when they heard what sounded like a commotion inside.

"Huh?" Autumn said as she opened the door.

They walked inside and followed the sounds until they reached the main battle dojo and saw all of Norman's students, Norman and Caroline, as well as Mike huddled around someone.

"What's going on?" Autumn asked.

"It's been too long since you came home son." They heard Norman said.

"Son? Wait Norman said that." Jason said as Autumn's eyes widened.

"Then that means."

A small opening appeared, revealing none other than Brendan himself.

"Is that?" Finn started.

"Dad." Autumn said.

Through the opening Brendan saw Autumn.

"Autumn." He said as made his way past the students and over to her.

"Dad." She said as the two hugged.

"I was wondering where you were." Brendan said.

"Dad you're back."

"Not just you're father." Jason and the others saw a woman roughly Brendan's age with sorter brown hair and blue eyes.

"Mom." Autumn said.

"It's May, a member of the Elite four." Finn said.

"We missed you kids in Sinnoh. It's good to be home." May said.

"I miss you guys too."

"Grandpa tells us you're a coordinator now." Brendan said.

"I am."

"How exciting, neither of us have done that before." May said.

"I see you have made some new friends." Brendan said.

"Yes, this is Finn, Emelia and."

"Jason Ketchum." Brendan said as he walked over to him.

"I'd recognize you anywhere." He said.

"Well you do know my father."

"Not just that but we've met before."

"We have?" Jason said, he was trying to think back. His father and Brendan had met before, he might have seen Brendan, but never introduced himself to him.

"Yes I remember, at the first Zahara cup, back when you were just a baby." May said.

"What?" Jason said.

"I don't forget people." Brendan said.

"Jason is here to battle grandpa." Autumn said.

"And he's not going to win." Mike said.

"He's got as good a chance as anyone, if he's good enough." Brendan said.

"I am good enough."

Norman stepped forward.

"Alright then, time to prove it young man."

* * *

Several minutes later they entered the main battle dojo with Norman on one side and Jason on the other.

All of the students had gathered to watch as Autumn, Finn, and Emelia stood by Autumn's parents, Grandmother, and brother.

"This won't take Grandpa long" Mike said.

"Jason is ready to battle him." Autumn said.

"I know why you want him to win." Mike said adjusting his glasses as Autumn gave a nervous look and her face turned red.

One of Norman's students came to the sideline.

"The gym battle between Leader Norman and Challenger Jason is about to begin. Each will be allowed three pokemon, both are allowed to substitute pokemon."

"Both?" Finn asked.

"My dad makes his own rules." Brendan said.

"Trainers choose your pokemon."

Jason took out his fist pokeball and held it up.

"I choose you Swellow!" He shouted as Swellow came out and flew above him.

"Huh? Why does that Swellow look like a dragon-bird?" Norman said.

"Hmm, interesting." Brendan said as he looked at Jason.

Norman took out one os his own pokeballs.

"Go Vigoroth!" Norman shouted.

Norman's large Vigoroth came out and held his claws up.

"Swellow use Agility into Wing attack."

Swellow began moving incredibly fast from place to place.

"Vigoroth use Focus energy."

Vigoroth began glowing yellow as he focused.

Swellow reached Vigoroth and tried to slam his wings into him. However, Vigoroth kept his arms up in a defensive manner. Swellow's blow looked as if it did nothing.

"What?" Jason said as Vigoroth grinned.

"No way." Finn said.

"His pokemon all have super high defense stats, Jason's puny pokemon can't hurt them." Mike said.

"Swellow use Double team." Jason said as Swellow made a Dozen copies of himself.

"Agility with Arial ace!"

"Swellow!" Swellow shouted as he and the copies flew in all around Vigoroth.

"Vigoroth use Focus Energy and then dodge." Vigoroth glowed yellow again before he leapt up and backwards as every copy of Swellow flew into each other where he had been, merging into one.

"Swellow Use Brave bird, break his defense!"

Swellow began to glow blue as he flew right at Vigoroth.

"Focus Punch!" Norman shouted as Vigoroth's right paw glowed red before he hurled it forward into Swellow, hurling the bird through the gym and crashing him into a wall.

"Swellow!" Jason shouted as Swellow landed with swirly eyes.

"Swellow is unable to battle." The ref said.

"Yes!" Mike shouted.

"He didn't even hurt him." Finn said.

"No, he's way too strong for Jason." Mike said.

"Swellow return." Jason said as Norman also returned Vigoroth.

"Go Slakoth." Norman shouted as the smaller pokemon came out with a lazy expression.

"If speed won't be the winner, maybe power will. I choose you Aggron!" Jason shouted as Aggron came out and roared.

"An Aggron." Norman said as Mike hid behind his father.

"What's wrong?" Brendan said.

"They had a bad experience recently with an Aggron." Autumn said.

"Slakoth use Yawn." Norman said.

"Aggron use Water pulse!"

"Water pulse?" Emelia asked.

"He must have just learned it." Autumn said.

The Water pulse absorbed the Yawn and continued to hit Slakoth, forcing him back.

"Aggron use Iron Head!" Jason shouted as Aggron lowered his head and charged in.

"Slakoth use Chip away on that Aggron's legs."

"Aggron keep your head low." Jason said.

Slakoth tried to come forward and strike Aggron's legs, only to have Aggron lower his head enough to knock Slakoth's arms aside and crash into Slakoth, carrying him back into a wall.

"Huh!" Norman and several others gasped.

When Aggron pulled away, Slakoth was on the ground with swirly eyes.

"Slakoth is unable to battle?" The ref said in disbelief.

"Alright Aggron!" Jason shouted as Aggron roared in victory.

"What? How did he do that?" Mike said.

Brendan had been watching Aggron closely.

"Simple, there's a lot of aggression and rage in that Aggron." He said.

"Huh?" Mike said.

"Jason has clearly taught his Aggron to channel that rage and aggression. Doing so makes attacks like that extremely powerful."

"Yes." Autumn said as Mike pushed her.

"You should be rooting for Grandpa, not your little boyfriend." He said as she blushed while giving Mike an irritated look.

"Slakoth return, alright perhaps this could be interesting after all. Go Vigoroth." Norman said as Vigoroth came out with a confident expression.

"Vigoroth use Focus Energy."

"He's agile, use Metal claw with Iron Tail!"

Aggron charged forward as Vigoroth glowed yellow.

"Dodge it." Norman said as Vigoroth acrobatically leapt up over Aggon's claws before rolling across his back and away from his tail as it swung.

Jason looked concerned as he saw how fast Vigoroth was.

"He's got speed and defense power. Plus fighting moves that will smash that Aggron." Mike said.

"Come on Jason." Autumn said.

"Aggron Metal claw!"

"Again?" Emelia said as Aggron charged at Vigoroth.

Aggron reached Vigoroth and tried to slam his claws into him.

However, Vigoroth leapt up as he had before.

"Iron head!"

Aggron tried to ram his head forward, but Vigoroth was quick to react and caught his horns.

Aggron snarled as he tried to shake off Vigoroth.

"Focus Punch!"

Vigoroth's paw began to glow red again as Jason looked very concerned.

"Iron defense." Aggron tightened his defenses as his armor enhanced itself.

Vigoroth smashed his fist into Aggron as he howled in pain from the super effective attack and was forced into the ground.

"Aggron get up." Jason said as Aggron did his best to get onto his feet.

"Geez without Iron Defense Aggron would have been finished." Finn said.

"Aggron use Iron head."

Aggron charged forward at Vigoroth who once again leapt over him and grabbed his horns.

"Water pulse!" Jason shouted as Aggron blasted Vigoroth and knocked him off his head.

"Iron Tail!"

Aggron roared as he hurled his tail around and smashed it into Vigoroth's exposed stomach, hurling him back.

"Alright Jason!" Finn shouted.

"Nice hit Aggron."

"Are you kidding that didn't even hurt Vigoroth." Mike started before he saw Vigoroth looking hurt as he got up.

"What?".

"Vigoroth use Encore."

Vigoroth began applauding as a light shined on Aggron and he began to lose control.

"Aggron?" Jason said as Aggron began using Iron tail over and over again.

"Why is he doing that?" Finn asked.

"He used Encore, it makes the pokemon use their last move and their last move only." Autumn said.

"Get on his back."

Vigoroth ran over and climbed onto Aggron's back as he kept swinging his tail.

"He's going to use Focus punch, if we can't use Iron defense we're finished. Aggron you have to get it out of your system!" Jason shouted as Aggron began using Iron tail as fast as he could and as wildly as he could.

"Focus Punch!"

Vigoroth tried to gain focus, but the bucking and moving of Aggron made it difficult for him to find focus.

"Keep it up Aggron!" Jason shouted.

"What is he doing?" Mike asked.

"He's making it so Vigoroth can't use Focus punch." Brendan said.

Finally Aggron stopped using Iron tail and tried to catch his breath.

Vigoroth finally had a chance to gain focus.

"Iron defense!" Jason shouted.

Aggron tightened his defenses as best he could before Vigoroth leapt down and slammed his fist into Aggron's right leg.

"Grauuu!" Aggron howled in pain as his right leg fell to his knee and Vigoroth leapt back.

"Yes." Mike said.

Jason grit his teeth as he felt Aggron's pain.

Aggron tried to get to his feet as the pain became almost too great.

"He's too hurt Vigoroth, we have to put him out of his pain. Focus punch." Norman said.

Vigoroth came in front of him and prepared focus punch.

"I know this will hurt Aggron, but it's the only chance you have left. Iron head!"

Aggron grit his teeth as he struggled to get up.

"Grauuuu!" Aggron roared as he endured the pain and rammed into Vigoroth, forcing him into the ground with everything he had left, snarling as he did it.

"Vigoroth het him off you!" Norman shouted as Vigoroth grabbed Aggron by the horns and tried to push him off.

Jason saw Vigoroth slowly do so and get closer and closer to escaping.

"Water pulse!"

Aggron roared as he opened his mouth and unleashed a pulse of water into Vigoroth's chest, knocking him back into the ground before Aggron plowed his horns back into Vigoroth's chest.

Vigoroth grunted as the horns plowed into him and pushed him further into the ground.

Finally Aggron slowly raised his head to reveal Vigoroth with swirly eyes.

"Vigoroth is unable to battle." The ref said.

"No way!" Mike shouted.

"Yes two down!" Jason shouted as Aggron breathed deeply on one knee but looked happy.

"Vigoroth return, all right I've been taking it easy on you Jason. Now you see the titan of my team, my most powerful pokemon." Norman said as he hurled an ultra ball forward.

A massive Slaking came out slamming his chest.

"Hammer arm."

Before Jason could even react, Slaking charged across the floor surprisingly fast for a pokemon his size and slammed his arm into Aggron, hurling him back in front of Jason.

"Aggron!"

Aggron laid there with swirly eyes.

"Aggron is unable to battle!" The ref shouted.

"Ha ha! It's over now!" Mike shouted.

Autumn looked concerned as she saw this.

"Aggron return, you did great Aggron. Alright this will be a very hard fight, but we can beat him. I choose you Charizard!" Jason screamed as Charizard's pokeball flew forward and he roared as he came out.

Charizard landed in front of Jason and snarled as he looked at Slaking.

"Huh?" Norman said as he saw Charizard.

"Is that Charizard shiny?" May asked.

"He can't be! I saw him as a Charmander!" Mike shouted.

"Is that Ash's Charizard's son? How interesting." Brendan said.

"Slaking use Hammer arm!"

Slaking charged forward with his arms raised.

"Charizard Dragon Claw!"

Charizard rushed forward with glowing claws and tried to slash Slaking.

Slaking grabbed Charizard's arms and held them in place as he struggled to break free.

Slaking smiled as he slowly moved Charizard's claws closer to his body.

"Jason do something!" Autumn shouted.

"Flamethrower!" Jason shouted.

"Grauuu!" Charizard roared as he unleashed a massive jet of green fire right into Slaking's face.

He was able to free his arms and move back, but when the fire cleared, Slaking didn't look hurt.

"Huh?" Finn said.

"Slaking is invincible, he can take a thousand attacks and still go strong." Norman said as Slaking roared, pounding his chest.

"This won't be easy. Charizard use Dragon Rush!"

Charizard glowed green as he flew at Slaking.

"Chip Away." Slaking brought his arms back then thrusted them forward , smashing them into Charizard and hurling him back towards Jason.

Charizard had not faced a pokemon with that much raw strength before. Drake's Garchomp was more powerful, but Slaking held greater brute strength.

"Let's keep up the pressure Slaking, Bulk up into Hammer arm."

Slaking pounded his chest as he glowed red and increased both attack and defense stats before charging at Charizard.

"Charizard fly over him and use Dragon claw on his back!"

Charizard tried to fly over Slaking, but the large ape grabbed him by the tail and smashed him into the ground.

Jason couldn't believe that Slaking had reflexes like that.

"He's still as tough as when we challenged him." May said.

"Dad's Slaking always was his powerhouse." Brendan said.

"Go Grandpa!" Mike shouted.

"I think Charizard might be outgunned here." Emelia said.

"He can win this." Autumn said.

Slaking came over Charizard and prepared to smash him with Hammer arm.

"Dragon pulse!"

Charizard opened his mouth and unleashed powerful pulse of green dragon energy that smashed into Slaking's chest, forcing him back a few feet and allowing Charizard to get back up.

Despite this Slaking pounded his chest and looked unhurt.

Jason and Charizard gave determined looks as they saw Slaking grinning.

"Charizard let's try and wear him down, use Flamethrower on his legs."

"Slaking Hammer arm."

Charizard unleashed a jet of fire at Slaking's legs only to have him leap high into the air with his arms raised.

Charizard's arms widened as he saw Slaking soar over him and then smash his arms on top of his body.

Charizard was smashed onto the ground as Slacking began beating him senselessly with Hammer arm.

"Charizard use your wings to break free!"

Charizard knocked Slacking's arms back with his wings long enough to get to his feet.

"Punishment."

Slaking's arm glowed violet as he brought it back and then smashed it into Charizard, hurling him across the battlefield.

Jason could feel Charizard's pain and fatigue as he lay on the ground.

"That's in Grandpa won." Mike said.

"Jason hasn't lost yet." Autumn said.

"Jason it may be time to call it in for the safety of your Charizard." Norman said.

"See even Grandpa agrees." Mike said.

Jason looked at his Charizard and how beat up he looked.

"You're father said something to me, one time we battled and I was close to winning. Never give up until the end." Brendan said as Jason felt something inside Charizard.

Charizard's tail flame exploded around him as he got up covered in fire and roared.

"Blaze!" Jason shouted full of excitement.

"Yes." Autumn said as Brendan smiled.

"Beat him." He said under his breath.

"Slaking use Hammer arm!"

"Steel wing on those arms!" Jason shouted as Charizard coated his wings in fiery hot metal before he charged forward and slammed them into Slacking's arms and knocked them back.

"Flamethrower!"

"Grauuuu!" Charizard roared as he erupted a jet of fire from his mouth into Slaking's body.

This Flamethrower had much more power behind it and made Slaking back up.

"Dragon claw!" Charizard's claws glowed green before he smashed them relentlessly across Slaking's body.

Slaking stumbled backwards with large claw marks on his chest.

"Slaking use Hammer arm, one more hit and we can win." Norman said as Slaking ran forward with his arms raised.

"Charizard use Flamethrower on his legs."

Charizard unleashed the blast of fire into his legs as Slaking grunted.

"Now, for the ultimate finisher. Flare Blitz!" Jason shouted.

Charizard coated himself in even more green and blue fire as he roared with a fiery rage.

"Another new move, I guess Jason really did go all out for this one." Finn said.

"That's it Jason finish it!" Autumn shouted.

Charizard flew into Slaking as he stumbled, and lifted him off the ground.

Charizard continued to lift him up before coming back and smashing him into the ground.

When the smoke and dust cleared, Charizard was on one knee, trying to keep himself up.

Jason felt an enormous amount of fatigue in Charizard, the Flare blitz had done recoil damage to him.

Charizard's vision was blurry and he was trying not to pass out.

"Charizard." Jason said.

His eyes widened as he saw Slaking rise up from the ground covered in black burn marks.

Charizard gave a grim look as he saw Slaking rise over him and began pounding his chest.

"I don't believe it." Emelia said.

"He's still going." Autumn said.

"See I told you Grandpa would win." Mike said.

As Slaking pounded his chest one more time his face was hit with what looked like a delayed reaction.

"Huh?" Norman and the others said.

Slaking's eyes turned swirly as he fell onto his back and began drooling.

"Slaking is unable to battle, the winner is Jason Ketchum." The ref said.

"We did it, we won! " Jason shouted as Charizard also looked excited despite his fatigue.

"Yes Jason won!" Autumn shouted as Finn and Emelia looked excited.

"Well done kid." Brendan said.

"I don't believe it Grandpa actually lost." Mike said.

Norman walked over to his Slaking and returned him to his pokeball.

"Alright I can admit when I'm defeated." Norman said as he came over to Jason and Charizard with a badge in hand.

"The Balance badge." Norman said as he handed it to Jason.

After doing so Charizard was able to get back to his feet as he and Jason looked at the badge.

"Badge five, just three more." He said.

Jason returned Charizard as the others came over to him.

"You did it man, badge five." Finn said.

"That was awesome." Autumn said.

"An impressive match to say the least." Jason heard as he saw Brendan standing in front of him.

"My father isn't beaten easily, even I didn't beat him the first time we battled in my journey."

"He wiped the floor with you." May said as Brendan gave an irritated look back at her.

"At least it took me two tries instead of four." May sweat dropped before she gave an embarrassed look.

"In any case, you look like you have a lot of potential. Perhaps you'd indulge me tomorrow."

"Indulge you?" Jason asked.

"I'd like you to battle me."

"What!?"

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _Badge five acquired,_

 _Yes Jason will battle Brendan next chapter_

 _Also someone wanted to know , this is based on the anime, as well as my own ideas, a little bit of the games in there too_

 _Lastly, someone asked for artwork of the Dragon featured pokemon of Jasons, I am not an artist, but if there are any artists out there who want to make them, feel free to contact me for info on them_

 _So until next time, please review, comment, suggest, or ask(via PM)_


	42. Chapter 42

Ch 42: A champion

It was early in the morning outside Petalburg city and Jason had been up with his pokemon since before dawn.

Jason was sitting up against a tree with so much sweat coming across his face it hurt to open his eyes.

His pokemon were all on the ground equally exhausted from perhaps the hardest training session they had done in a long time.

Jason was trying to catch his breath as Gyarados lowered his head over him and let out some water that washed the salty sweat out of his eyes.

"Uhhg thank Gyarados." Jason said as he got up and cracked his back.

"I should get you back to the pokemon center, we're battling Brendan today and I want you guys to be well rested."

Despite their fatigue Jason's pokemon looked very excited that they would get to battle a champion, having never faced pokemon that strong before.

Jason returned them to their pokeballs before walking back to the pokemon center and placing them on the counter as Nurse Joy took them.

Jason went back to his room and showered before coming out and laying in his bed.

Autumn saw Jason and was about to say something , but saw how tired he looked and let him rest.

Two hours later Jason woke up feeling Autumn's head resting on his chest.

He rubbed the back of her head as she slowly looked up at him.

"Morning."

"Morning, you looked dead when you came back. Exactly what time did you get up to train?"

"Two."

"You're crazy, how can you keep going on such little sleep?"

"My species aura abilities and our stamina keep us going. We don't need much sleep."

"Are you really going to battle my dad today?"

"Of course I am."

"You know you'll never beat him."

"Autumn there's no way we're going to win, but this is still a chance we can't give up. Just because you can't win a battle doesn't mean you shouldn't try. I can learn a lot from battling someone as tough as your dad."

"I guess that is a good way of looking at it. Though it's weird to think of going into something you know you'll fail."

"I don't think of it as failing." Jason said.

"You're so cute when you're optimistic." Autumn said as she came forward and kissed him.

Forty minutes later they were up and having breakfast with the others.

"Jason are you sure you want to battle Brendan? You'll be lucky if you knock out one of his pokemon." Finn said.

"I'm sure, I'm not in this to win, I'm in this for experience."

"I'm excited to see the champion battle in person. My mom always tried to get him to come to our school, but he never did."

"Why don't I record this battle then, you can send it to your mom." Finn said.

"I'll bet her students would like that. Thanks Finn."

"I know I won't win, but I'm still very excited. Though I realize Mike will probably have a lot to say." Jason said sweat dropping.

"Don't worry I'll shut him up if he get's too vocal." Autumn said.

After having breakfast, the group made their way down to the gym. Jason was feeling extremely nervous and excited at the same time.

When they arrived he knocked on the door. A few moments later one of Norman's students opened it.

"There you are man, we've been waiting for you to get here. We want to see Brendan battle." He said sounding very excited.

They followed him inside and to the battle dojo where Jason had battled Norman the day before.

Just like the day before, all of the students had gathered around.

Norman, Caroline, May, and Mike were also there on the sideline.

"Looks like the whole crowd it here." Finn said before he noticed someone else was there as well.

He looked closer and saw none other than Wally standing there.

"Wally?" The others saw him as well.

"Wally what are you doing here?" Jason asked.

Wally saw them as well.

"Guys? Did you come to see the battle too. I came to battle Norman and I found out Brendan was here. I also found out some crazy trainer our age is going to battle him."

"That's me." Jason said.

Wally looked dumbstruck.

"You're going to battle him!?"

"That's right."

"Geez I knew you were intense Jason, but not crazy. He's going to wipe you out."

Jason was getting a bit annoyed having to explain this for a third time.

"I'm battling him for the experience." Jason said.

"Ah there you are." He heard as he turned to see Brendan standing on the other side of the battlefield.

"Brendan, I'm ready."

"We'll see how ready you are." Brendan said.

Autumn and the others stood by her family and Wally as Finn took out a video camera and began recording.

"Alright Autumn, you have to root for dad on this one." Mike said.

"I know he's going to win Mike, but that doesn't mean I have to root for him."

"I can't believe you."

Jason took out his first pokeball and held it up.

"I choose you Swellow." Jason said as Swellow flew out.

"Let's begin." Brendan said as he took out a green and dark green pokeball.

"Go Sceptile!" He shouted as his pokeball flew forward.

Jason's eyes widened as he saw Brendan's trademark Sceptile, his first and most powerful pokemon.

"Yeah Sceptile!" Mike shouted.

"Look at how big he is." Emelia said.

Sceptile was more than twice as big as Jason's sceptile, still smaller than his own father's Charizard but still very impressive.

"Brace yourself Swellow, he's the powerhouse of a team of Titans. " Jason said as Swellow gave a determined look.

"Swellow use Double team with Arial ace."

Swellow made a dozen copies of himself that flew at Sceptile from different directions.

"Sceptile block those attacks."

Sceptile moved incredibly fast for a pokemon his size, using his arms and tail to block each Swellow copy and destroy them.

"Swellow double team again." Jason said as Swellow made more copies.

"Leaf Storm."

"Quick attack to the ground!"

Sceptile's eyes glowed green as he unleashed a hurricane of leaves into the air.

Using his speed, Swellow was able to force himself just below the hurricane of leaves that annihilated all of the copies in seconds.

"Swellow use Brave Bird with quick attack."

"Slam."

Swellow glowed blue as he flew at Sceptile and moved from place to place.

Sceptile kept his eyes locked on Swellow and then slammed his tail into him with great precision.

"Swellow!" Jason shouted as Swellow slammed hard into the ground and had swirly eyes.

"Swellow is unable to battle." Norman said.

"Alright dad!" Mike shouted.

"So powerful." Wally said.

"Swellow return, ok that went as expected. But we'll keep going, I choose you Gyarados!" Jason shouted as he hurled his next pokeball and Gyarados came out roaring.

"Gyarados use Hydro Pump!" Jason shouted.

"Sceptile use Leaf Blade."

"Grauuu!" Gyarados roared unleashing a massive jet of water at Sceptile.

Brendan's sceptile smiled as he held up his now glowing arm blades. Sceptile sprinted forward slicing clean through the water .

"He came to us, use Ice fang!"

Gyarados's fangs became coated in ice before he came forward and tried to snap them around Sceptile's body.

"Dragon claw."

Sceptile's hands glowed green as he caught Gyarados's massive jaws and held them in place.

"Gyarados bite harder!" Jason shouted as Gyarados struggled to try and clamp down on Sceptile's body.

Sceptile kept Gyarados's mouth open before hurling Gyarados across the battlefield.

"Gyarados use Hyper beam!"

"Leaf Blade."

Gyarados roared as he unleashed a massive blast of orange energy only to have Sceptile leap up and slice clean through the blast with leaf blade.

"Aqua Tail!" Gyarados covered his tail in water and tried to slam it into Sceptile, only to have the large grass pokemon kick his tail away before propelling himself into Gyarados, slicing across his head.

"Gyarados!" Jason shouted as the massive serpent's head landed on the ground with swirly eyes.

"Gyarados is unable to battle." Norman said.

"So awesome." Wally said.

Autumn was conflicted, she wanted to root for Jason's pokemon, but it was her father, not to mention Jason even said he expected to lose.

"Gyarados return, such power." Jason said as he looked at Sceptile.

Sceptile looked like he wasn't even in a real battle, but a game.

"Sceptile wants a challenge Jason, are you going to give him one?" Brendan asked.

"Oh we will, I choose you Aggron!" Jason shouted as Aggron came out and roared.

"An Aggron, perhaps I should switch to my own. On second thought this will be just as interesting." Brendan said.

"Aggron use Iron defense with Iron head."

Aggron hardened his metal body before charging straight at Aggron.

"Dragon claw."

Sceptile's claws glowed green before he grabbed Aggron by the horn and held him in place as Aggron struggled to continue forward.

"Metal claw." Jason said as Aggron tried to slash Sceptile.

Before he could, Sceptile hurled Aggron back across the battlefield.

"He has such strength." Finn said as Aggron got back up growling.

"Sceptile use Leaf blade."

Sceptile's arm blades glowed green as he sprinted at Aggron.

"Iron tail!"

Aggron got up and snarled as he tried to hurl his tail into Sceptile.

Sceptile, however , used his own tail to knock Aggron's out of the way.

"Iron defense!" Jason shouted as Aggron tightened his defenses before Sceptile sliced across his face and body with Leaf blade.

Aggron fell onto his back with swirly eyes.

"Aggron no." Jason said as Sceptile stood over Aggron.

"Dad is the greatest!" Mike shouted.

"Daniel Rian is still the reining champion sweetie." May said.

"Aggron return, we haven't even landed a hit yet. That is one good Sceptile." Jason said as he took out his fourth pokeball.

"I choose you Sceptile!" Jason shouted as Sceptile came out and stood in front of him.

"Two Sceptiles now." May said.

"Dad's is way better." Mike said.

"Sceptile use Leaf storm!" Jason shouted.

"Leaf storm."

Both Sceptiles unleashed a hurricane of leaves at each other.

"Agility!" Jason shouted. His Sceptile moved as fast as he could down and under the two hurricanes of leaves as they clashed and Brendan's Sceptile's leaf storm easily tore through Jason's.

"Slam!" Jason shouted.

Sceptile leapt up at Brendan's Sceptile only to have his tail get caught by the other Sceptile's lighting like reflexes.

Brendan's Sceptile hurled Jason's Sceptile across the room.

"Leaf blade." Brendan said as his Sceptile leapt up and sliced across Jason's Sceptile's chest before he even hit the ground.

Sceptile landed with swirly eyes as the others watched in amazement.

"Geez, I guess dad was always taking it easy on me, if we battled for real my pokemon would have been down in moments." Jason said sweat dropping.

"It's been so long, I've forgotten how strong dad's Sceptile is." Autumn said.

"Ha your little boyfriend doesn't stand a chance." Mike said.

"Big talk Mike, why don't you battle him."

"He's beneath me." Mike said adjusting his glasses.

Autumn gave him an irritated look as Jason returned Sceptile.

"Now for your Charizard, I was waiting for him." Brendan said as Jason took out his pokeball.

"I choose you Charizard!" Jason shouted as Charizard came out and roared as he landed in front of him.

Sceptile looked slightly more interested.

Jason touched his mega evolution stone as a colorful sphere formed around Charizard.

He grew larger and transformed into Mega Charizard X.

"Grauuu!" Charizard X roared as Sceptile looked very interested.

"He can mega evolve!" Mike shouted as his glasses fell off.

"Awesome." Wally said.

"Interesting." Norman said.

"Now the battle gets real." Finn said as Autumn also looked excited.

Brendan smiled.

"Finally, use Leaf Storm."

"Flamethrower with Flareblitz!" Jason shouted as Charizard unleashed a massive blast of blue fire while also covering himself in green fire.

The Flamethrower burned through half the leaves while his Flareblitz burned through the rest before coming down in front of Sceptile.

"Dragon claw!" Both trainers shouted.

With Charizard X's body still on fire his flaming claws began to glow green and grow larger while Sceptile's did the same.

The two began sparring, with each other. Both moving fast and with powerful strikes, however, neither were able to land a hit.

"Flamethrower!"

Sceptile bent down low enough to avoid the fire before sweeping his legs down at Charizard X's legs.

Charizard X kicked off the ground and slammed into Sceptile with his flaming body, and forced him back.

Sceptile kicked off Charizard X's chest and acrobatically leapt back.

"Dragon rush!" Charizard X snarled as he flew right at Sceptile while covered in Dragon energy.

"Dragon claw."

Sceptile's claws glowed as he caught Charizard X and tried to hold him back.

"Dragon claw!" Jason shouted as he raked his claws across Sceptile's arms and gave him the chance to move forward.

"Flare Blitz!" Jason shouted as Charizard X covered himself in more green fire before crashing into Sceptile's body, forcing him back.

"He's actually landing hits." Autumn said.

"Slam." Sceptile slammed his tail into Charizard X, hurling him back.

"Time to end this." Brendan said as he revealed a mega evolution stone.

Jason's eyes widened as Sceptile transformed into Mega Sceptile.

"Dragon claw!"

Mega Sceptile sprinted across the battlefield faster than Charizard X could even react, and leapt up before slashing across Charizard X's body.

"Charizard!" Jason shouted as Charizard landed on the ground back with his normal form and swirly eyes.

"Charizard is unable to battle, the winner is Champion Brendan." Norman said as Sceptile reverted to his normal form.

Jason ran out to Charizard and helped him get onto his feet.

"You did your best Charizard."

"Well Jason, I will say you didn't go down without fighting. I am also glad you had the guts to challenge me even though you knew you had a slim chance of winning. Most trainers wouldn't do that." Brendan said.

"It was an honor getting to battle you." Jason said.

"Let me give you some pointers." Brendan said as he took Jason out of the gym with Charizard and Sceptile.

"I admire your style, it certainly reminds me of your father's style. Your smaller pokemon are more tactical, while you take advantage of the size and strength of your other pokemon. However, I have noticed something, a potential weakness."

"What?"

"Many of your pokemon don't have a large variety of move types. I mean your Charizard had two fire type moves and two Dragon type moves."

"Well, he also has a steel type move, and another dragon move." Jason said sweat dropping.

"How about your Sceptile, your Aggron?"

Jason and Charizard both sweat dropped.

"You've done a very good job of making use of what you have. However, you should try and teach your pokemon a larger variety of move types. It will make it easier for you to face more types of pokemon that could be stronger than yours. I always admired your father's philosophy about not relying on type weakness to win, but strength and training. Yet that doesn't mean you can't take advantage of it."

"I see your point, thank you I will take it to heart."

"Good, but before we conclude there is another matter I wish to speak to you about."

"What?".

"Jason I am not an idiot, it took me about thirty seconds to realize you and Autumn are dating." Brendan said as Jason gave a nervous look.

"Yeah, well the thing about that is?".

"Look I remember when I was your age, May and I traveling together. Falling in love, we didn't just tell our parents about it either. Look I have been you so I understand, that being said I have been you and Autumn is my daughter." Brendan said as he gave a more serious expression.

"I understand your desires to , do things with her, to touch her." He said as Jason and Charizard both sweat dropped.

"Uhhh."

"I don't want to sound like a hypocrite, but she is my daughter. Going off of what May and I did, I assume you two share a bed together."

"Share is a relative term." Jason started.

"May and I did the same, though we refrained from any potential life changing activities until our wedding night. I assume you share my philosophy."

"Oh absolutely, no funny business like that. Just the occasional kissing, head resting on chest sort of stuff."

"Good, because I'd hate to find out there was something else going on."

"Nothing like that is going on, I'm uh actually not suppose to that until I'm married for religious reasons."

"Religious reasons? Well that sounds like a proper religion then." Brendan said before he went back inside with Sceptile.

"Well that was scary, though I suppose it was all truthful in the end." Jason said.

Later that night, he was at the pokemon center in his room with Autumn.

"Alright Fortree city in the location of my next gym. Though we should probably stop and see if there are any contests before there." Jason said.

"You're right, I still need four more ribbons." Autumn said as she climbed into the bed next to him.

She wrapped her arms around Jason and rested her head on his chest.

"I assume that talk my dad had with you was at least partly about us."

"Correct."

"I assume it went along the lines of , you better not have sex with her."

"Correct again."

"He has nothing to worry about does he, I mean I assume you never did it wither either of your previous girlfriends."

"Well Daniella and I talked about it, but never did it. Zinnia definitely wanted to, more than once. But I've never done it. Aura guardians aren't even suppose to until we're married, or well technically mates, but same diff." Jason said.

"I'm sorry if it felt like he was harassing you."

"If my mom were here she would have done the same thing to you. She did not like Zinnia, though they never met."

"Well we're not going to do anything like that. At least until we're married." Autumn said giggling as Jason sweat dropped nervously.

"Ok." He said before Autumn gave him a short kiss and rested her head on his chest.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _Alright I'm sure you all saw what happened coming_

 _Not to much to say really_

 _Just a reminder I'm still updating the titans prototype on Wattpadd, if your interested check it out and please leave comments so I know how i did_

 _So until next time please review, comment, suggest, or ask (via PM)_


	43. Chapter 43

ch 43: Another's perspective

Jason stepped out of the bathroom in his room at the pokemon center.

"Not sure why I even took a shower." he said to himself as Autumn woke up and saw him.

"Morning Autumn."

"Morning, wait did you go training this morning?"

"Yes."

"You trained outside." She said as she opened the curtains and revealed a dark downpour outside the pokemon center.

"I don't take breaks, rain or shine."

Autumn sweat dropped and shook her head.

"You're going to get yourself sick."

"My immune system is very strong Autumn, this isn't the first time I've done this."

"Well I don't suppose you want us to keep moving through this."

"What? No way, we're stuck here until the rain clears up." Jason said as Autumn let out a relief breath.

"Come on let's meet the others for breakfast." Jason said.

The two left their room and met the rest of the group in the lounge area.

"Morning guys." Finn said.

"Morning, we're taking a rain check on travel" Autumn said.

"Oh good." Emelia said.

"So where to next anyway?" Finn asked.

"Rubello town, that's where my next contest is and it's right on the way to Fortree City." Autumn said.

"Oh well that's good, I've heard Rubello town is pretty famous for its pokemon contests. If you can win a ribbon there you'll definitely get your name out there as a great coordinator." Emelia said.

"I better make sure my pokemon and I train hard for that one then."

"You know Autumn, I've been consulting more and more of my guardian studies but I still haven't found out anything about your 'condition'" Jason aid as Autumn gave a nervous look.

"So what does that mean?"

"It means that if I can't find anything, maybe we should have a guardian healer look at you. I'd rather that than the condition get you or someone else hurt."

Autumn nodded.

"You're right, I want to know what's going on with me."

"It hasn't happened since that battle at Mt. Chimney. Though I guess we haven't been in real danger since then. Unless you count Aggron." Finn said.

"Don't you worry Autumn, we're going to find out what's wrong with you." Emelia said.

After finishing breakfast, the group was still in the lounge with the downpour continuing.

"Man we'll be lucky if there isn't a flash flood." Finn said before Jason saw what time it was.

"Oh crap it's past noon!" He shouted as he quickly found one of the tv remotes and began changing the channel.

"What's going on?" Autumn asked.

"The final round of the Vertress Conference is on at noon." Jason said.

"Oh right, looks like we'll see who's winning the Unova League today." Finn said.

"Who's competing?" Autumn asked.

"Walter Mathew and." Finn started before Jason found the channel.

"Dam it we missed most of it, they're both down to one pokemon." Jason said as he and the others looked at the tv.

* * *

Miles away in Vertress city, thousands had gathered inside the the Vertress stadium as the two finalists returned their pokemon.

"This is it folks it comes down two one pokemon for each trainer. The winner will be the winner of the Unova League!" The announcer shouted.

On one end was a man in his late twenties with greenish brown hair that went past his ears.

He had brown eyes and wore a grey jacket.

"Alright kid, I don't care who you're dad is. You're not beating me." Walter said as he took out his last pokeball.

"Go Gallade!" He shouted as a large and fierce looking Gallade came out.

"Plus I have a little surprise for you." Walter saw as he revealed a ring that had a mega evolution stone on it.

He touched it as the Gallade began to grow larger with a colorful sphere around him.

When it was done he had transformed into a Mega Gallade.

"Trainer Walter Mathew has chosen his powerful Gallade as his final pokemon, and has mega evolved him as well." The announcer said.

Standing across from him was a young man who looked about twenty one years old. He had light but slightly tanned skin with short dark almost black/brown hair in a modified buzzcut and brown eyes that almost looked light green.

He wore a short sleeved grey shirt with a sleeveless black and grey jacket with grey shorts.

He had a tattoo of the Kanto flag and another symbol in the center of it on his right shoulder and tattoo of a Charizard Y covered in fire on his right arm.

He had a toned muscular body but not incredibly large, not weighing more than one hundred and eighty points.

He smiled as he reached down and took out his last pokeball.

"I choose you Charizard!" He shouted as he hurled a red and orange pokeball forward.

A massive Charizard came out and roared. The Charizard was bigger than Jason's and instead of dragon features, he had more fighting like features. A more muscular toned like body, as well as a few more spikes on it, similar to Ash's charizard, only smaller.

"If you want this to be a real battle, you've got it." He said as he touched a mega evolution stone on the underside of his left bracer.

The Charizite embedded into a metal necklace around his Charizard's neck.

A colorful sphere formed around the Charizard as he grew and Mega evolved into Mega Charizard Y.

"Grauuu!" Charizard Y roared.

"Amazing folks, trainer Stephen Rian has chosen his Charizard and has mega evolved it. This will certainly be a memorably final battle." The announcer said.

"Gallade use Double team with Calm Mind." Walter said as his Gallade made a dozen copies of himself that surrounded Charizard Y and all glowed white.

"Heat wave." Stephen said as his Charizard Y roared, unleashed a blast of fiery energy in every direction.

"Teleport!" Walter shouted as his Mega Gallade quickly teleported away before all of his copies were hit.

He reappeared behind Charizard Y.

"Psychic!"

"Air slash!" Stephen shouted.

Mega Gallade's eyes glowed red as he tried to grab Charizard Y.

Despite his immense size, Charizard Y was able to turn around and fly into Mega Galled with incredible speed. Slicing across his body with Air slash and hurling him toward the ground.

"Teleport!" Walter shouted.

His Mega Gallade disappeared and then reappeared behind Charizard Y only further back.

"Psychic!" Walter shouted as Mega Gallade's eyes glowed red and he caught Charizard Y where he was and tried to hold him in place as he unleashed his psychic attack.

"Charizard use Solarbeam." Stephen said as his Charizard Y began to glow green with energy before he unleashed it all around him.

The surge of energy freed him from the psychic hold.

"Air slash!" Charizard Y flew incredibly fast at Mega Gallade.

"Teleport!" Walter shouted as his Mega Gallade disappeared.

"Angle back and use Heat wave!" Charizard Y didn't slow down as he re-angled his wings and flew at an arc up and back towards the center of the field.

"Grauu!" He roared as he unleashed a massive blast of fiery energy that went in every direction.

As soon as Mega Gallade reappeared he was hit and slammed into the ground.

"Charizard Y is dominating here folks." The announcer said as Walter gave a frustrated look.

"You are not living off Daddy's fame kid!"

"You're right Walt, I make my own." Stephen said smiling.

"That's it, Gallade use Calm Mind, Double team , and Teleport together."

Mega Gallade floated up with glowing red eyes before he glowed white and made a dozen copies of himself that all began teleporting and reappearing all over the battlefield.

Charizard Y desperately looked around trying to see any kind of pattern.

"Psychic!" All of the Mega Gallade's eyes glowed red and unleashed psychic on Charizard Y, using their Calm Mind enhanced psychic to hold him in place and unleash a crushing psychic hold on him.

"Solar beam, break free." Stephen said as he Charizard Y snarled, unleashing a massive blast of solar energy from his mouth that shattered the psychic.

"Stone edge!" Walter shouted as all of his Mega Gallade's unleashed a furry of spiked rocks.

"You like combo moves, I've got one for you. Solar beam with Airslash,."

Charizard Y roared as he unleashed more solar energy that hit and destroyed half of the rocks.

Charizard Y flew around incredibility fast, using his claws to slice apart every rock that came at him.

The Solarbeam also destroyed all of the copies.

"No choice left, time to go for broke. Teleport and close combat."

Mega Gallade teleported right in front of Charizard Y.

"Fire Punch!"

Charizard Y's claws were ignited in even larger flames as Mega Gallade tried to unleash a furious assault only to have Charizard Y block each strike with his flaming arms before slamming his fist across Mega Gallade's face , hurling him back.

"Let's finish this, Blast Burn!"

Charizard Y's tail flame grew massive as he opened his mouth and formed a sphere for fiery energy in his mouth before unleashing it in a massive blast at Mega Gallade.

"Teleport!" Walter shouted.

Just before Mega Gallade could teleport he was hit by the fire, which then exploded a moment later, engulfing him in a sea of fire that kept exploding for twenty seconds.

When the fire cleared, Gallade was covered in soot and on the ground in his normal form with swirly eyes.

"Gallade is unable to battle. The winner and winner of the Unova League is Stephen Rian." The ref said as the word erupted in applause.

Charizard Y landed behind Stephen with a proud expression.

"We did it, three league wins in three years Charizard." Stephen said as Charizard brought his claws out.

Stephen put his hand in the claws as they pullet each other closer.

"I can't believe we lost, again." Walter said.

As the crowd cheered Stephen and Charizard turned to see Hilbert standing there.

"Congratulations Rian, I assume you'll want to face me too."

Stephen smiled.

"Maybe some day, I have a legacy to keep up."

"We'll see. In any case, you've won the Unova league kid. The closing ceremony starts at eight, meet me at seven."

"We'll be there." Stephen said as Hilbert walked off.

He felt his Xtransceiver vibrate and looked at his wrist.

The Xtransceiver had a message on it from his wife telling him to meet him back at the room.

"Alright, let's drop you and the others off with Nurse Joy first." Stephen said.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Stephen shut the door behind him as he entered his room.

"I'm here." He said as he walked closer to the beds and found his wife's shirt and skirt laying on the floor in front of him.

"Great! I'm sorry happy for you."

Stephen came over to see his wife sitting on her knees on the bed closest to the door. She was just wearing orange striped bra and panties. She had emerald green eyes and short yellowish blonde hair that went only slightly beyond her head.

"I see you want to celebrate already."

"Don't you!"

Stephen took off his shirt and pants, and also removed his dog tags, placing them on the nightstand before coming up to his wife and putting his arms around her. She did the same as their lips met and their eyes closed.

"That's three league wins in three years. I just wish you could have been there for my first two."

"Well I guess you found more than just the league here in Unova." His wife said.

Stephen smiled.

"I guess I did, I love you Bianca." He said as he kissed her again.

He slowly moved onto his back as his wife removed his boxers from his legs.

After doing so he came back up and undid the strap on her bra, allowing it to fall onto the bed.

Bianca laid back on her stomach as her husband grabbed the edges of her panties and slowly slid them off her legs.

She sat there in her pose for almost a minute exchanging stares with her husband before she flipped back onto her back and her husband came over her, pressing his lips against hers and moving his hands onto her rear end as they began moving their bodies.

Several hours later they were both asleep with Bianca's head resting on Stephen's chest.

Finally he slowly woke up and saw what time it was.

He carefully got up and cracked his back before he heard Bianca slowly get up.

"Wow are you that invigorated every time you win a league!"

"Easy there Bianca, we don't have time to go again or we'll miss the awards ceremony." Stephen said as he put his dog tags back on and then his boxers, some shorts, and a tan t-shirt.

He got onto the room's computer and checked his email as Bianca put her underwear back on and went into the bathroom.

Stephen saw he had an email from Captain Haldane, from Trevor, and his buddy Brian.

He checked out the picture Brian sent him of him in his new military flight suit standing in front of a large B2 Bomber with a golden colored bar sewn into the shoulders of his flight suit.

"Got the heavy's like you wanted." He said before he saw there was an incoming call from his father.

He turned it on as his father's face appeared on the screen.

"Hey dad."

"Stephen, I saw your match, very impressive work. That's three leagues down, Kanto, Hoenn, and now Unova. Of course by your age I was already reining champion." Daniel said.

"Yeah yeah dad, I'm building my own legacy."

"Well I'm proud of you son, I'm sorry your mother and I can't make it there. I have to see Ash and she has her own work."

"It's fine, you guys were there for the first two, plus Bianca's and I's wedding which I know we kind of sprung on you."

"How is she doing by the way?"

"As happy and full of life as normal."

"Well that's good to hear."

"Besides, I have work I need to do tomorrow so we wouldn't be able to see each other much."

"In either case congratulations, oh and Charizard wants you to congratulate his son for him. He was very proud of how you and him battled today."

Stephen smiled.

"I'll let him know." He said before the call ended.

Later that night Stephen was in the center of the Ventress stadium as fireworks exploded overhead.

Stephen stood on a pedestal in the center of the stadium with Walter to his left and another trainer to his right.

"Now the champion of Unova Hilbert will present the winner and runner ups their awards." The announcer said.

Hilbert placed a bronze medal with the Unova league symbol on it on the third place runner up.

He then walked over to Walter and placed a silver medal on him.

He then walked to Stephen with a gold medal.

"This year's Unova League winner Stephen Rian." Hilbert said as he placed the medal around his neck and the crowd applauded.

Behind Stephen were all six of the pokemon he had used in the league.

He turned to them as he held up the medal.

"We did it." he said as all six touched it.

* * *

The next day he was riding inside a large green slightly armored jeep down and to a large metal gate with a Unova soldier wearing a BDU uniform with woodland camo.

He had a sidearm and tactical vest on his chest.

Stephen was sitting in the back wearing a black Kanto army service dress uniform with a black beret that had a blue shield on it with a metal golden bar in the center. His trousers were a dark blue with golden colored seems.

On his right shoulder was a blue cord and an arching black rectangle like patch with golden edges and a golden bar parallel to his shoulders in the front and back, there was another on his other shoulder.

In the right chest area of his uniform was a square tag that said Rian.

He had a black briefcase on his lap and sitting beside him was an older man wearing the same uniform except with no bar on his beret, and no shoulder rectangles, but a series of arrow shaped stripes on the sleeves.

When the gate opened the jeep drove inside the base and parked in front of a building with a Unova flag waving overhead.

Stephen and the other man got out as they were greeted by another Unova soldier wearing a green service dress with a silver bar on each of his shoulders and a military hat.

"Good afternoon Lieutenant Rian, Sergeant Johnson. I'm first Lieutenant Bart Shultz." The man said as Stephen and the sergeant saluted him.

Lt Shultz returned the salute.

"So you're the Liaison officer from Kanto I assume."

"I am Lieutenant and the Sergeant First Class is our enlisted liaison spokesmen and my advisor."

"A pleasure to meet you both. Colonel Daught is inside and ready to begin."

Stephen and sergeant Johnson followed the Unova officer inside the building after removing their covers (hats).

They were lead into a conference room where they saw three men wearing the same green service dress uniforms, one with dark skin, a shaved head, and green eyes. He had a pair of silver bars on the shoulders of his uniforms.

The one on the right had light skin, a buzzcut, blue eyes, and a set of stripes on the sleeves of his uniform.

The one in the middle was older than the others with graying hair, blue eyes, and a silver eagle on the shoulders of his uniform.

"This is Staff Sergeant Michaels, Captain Malcolm, and Colonel Daught. Sir this is second Lieutenant Rian and Sergeant First Class Johnson. The liaisons from the Kanto army."

"A pleasure to meet you colonel." Stephen said shaking Daught's hand as he looked at Stephen a certain way and he gave a slight nod back.

They sat down as Stephen opened the briefcase and set it on the table.

"First order of business is the terrorist organization Team Plasma." Colonel Daught said.

"We know Kanto has had experience with organizations like this before." Captain Malcolm said.

"Yes, I wasn't alive then, but Sergeant Johnson was in the army during the time of Team Rocket."

"Just a private when they took Saffron city." Sergeant Johnson said.

"Captain Haldane received the information you sent us about Team Plasma and you received our information on Team Rocket correct?" Stephen said.

"Correct." Colonel Daught said.

"Well good, so from the information you've sent it , Team Plasma is mostly attacking companies involved with pokemon training. Pokeball companies, pokemon medicine, pokemon food." Stephen said.

"The bastards claim they're trying to liberate pokemon from humans. IEDs, incendiary devices, shootings. People are starting to get scarred and some have even been killed." Sergeant Michaels said.

"The Unova Army has mobilized on each occasion?" Sergeant Johnson asked.

"We have, but it's like they know where and when we will arrive. Most are gone by the time any of our units can get there. Any time we don't they fight to the death, they're fanatics." Captain Malcolm said.

"Well we have some paperwork that we need Colonel Daught and his superior Major General Hammond to sign. This will officially start a combined operation with the Kanto army and Unova army."

"We greatly appreciate Kanto's assistance in this matter." Sergeant Michaels said.

"Kanto has had experience with organized teams like this. We know how much trouble they can be." Sergeant Johnson said.

"Stopping people like this is an honor and a priority for the Kanto military." Stephen said as he placed the paperwork in front of Colonel Daught and a pair of pens.

The Colonel signed it before passing it to Stephen and his sergeant who also signed it.

"I'll get this to General Hammond. Feel free to stay on base until it's signed." Colonel Daught said.

"It's been a pleasure, as soon as we get that back to General Wallien he can finalize the combined operation logistics." Sergeant Johnson said.

The two got up and shook Colonel Daught's hands.

"Lieutenant, do you mind if I speed with you regarding the specifications on ground troops from Kanto on page two."

"Of course, I can take care of this Sergeant. Why don't you get something to eat, you said you missed breakfast."

"Yes sir." Johnson said as he , Sergeant Michaels, and Captain Malcolm left.

"We'll show you to the chow facility." Captain Malcolm said.

Stephen shut the doors behind them as he turned back to the Colonel.

"Now to the other matter Master Daught, or would you like me to still call you Colonel since we're in uniform?"

"You're fine Rian. I'm glad you were able to come at my request, there aren't many local guardians in this part of Unova. Getting together a team has been tricky."

"A guardian will always help his brothers when he can. Lucky I was already here for the Unova league and my work as a Liaison officer in the Kanto army. It isn't always easy being a guardian and in the military. My dad knows that and I guess you do to."

"Indeed, but never forget who you really are under the uniform son." Daught said revealing a tattoo of a black spade on part of his neck.

"So now that I've heard the 'official' story about Team Plasma. What's really going on Master."

"Well our mentor has been in contact with Archie , mentor of Team Aqua. We're trying to give them support in their civil war where we can. He gave us some information from the Draconid guardians who are trying to rebuild in Hoenn. According to their leader his guardians encountered remnants of the Templars hunting for treasure in their ancestral home."

"Templars? That's impossible they've been wiped out."

"So we thought, but recently after learning this our mentor had us get more involved in investigating the Team Plasma terrorists. We made a startling discover that even the army couldn't find out on it's own. The terrorists are being funded by Abstergo."

"Abstergo? Aren't they a pokemon technology development company?"

"They are, one of the biggest in Unova, they are even planning on expanding to other regions. Our guardians also tell us they are attempting to buy off and plant people in the government of Unova."

"By Reduka, they're the Templars aren't they."

"Exactly, we discovered it from a guardian who managed to infiltrate their headquarters and gather some information. We're positive that they're the remnants of the Templars and are part of the same Templars operating in Hoenn."

"So these Plasma terrorists attack their rival companies, allow them to expand more easily."

"And try to get people fearing the idea of befriending pokemon. Control is what the Templars have always wanted. By taking away people from Pokemon it will be more easy to do so."

"I assume they're using their psychic powers to detect when your army will come after them and brainwashing the common Plasma terrorists into being fanatics."

"You're pretty smart Rian. Now lucky for us we have an opportunity. Thanks to the information our guardian recovered from Abstergo the army has enough evidence against Abstergo to launch a raid on their building and shut them down. The reason so few people know about it , including many common soldiers, is we don't want to tip them off."

"The Unova government knows about this?"

"Our chancellor and senate chairmen signed off on it. General Hammond knows about it as well. He's organizing the Green Berets to take part in the raid. But since there's Templars there, guardians have to be present. I will be going as well as you and six others. Now as far as the special forces accompanying us know, we're very highly trained commandos wearing experimental technology that looks like bursts of blue energy. It also helps that every guardian taking part in the raid just happens to also be in the Military." Daught said.

"What time is the raid?"

"Tonight 2000 we get everyone ready, 2130 we move out, 2200 we begin the raid."

"The guardian objectives?"

"Find and capture the chairmen of Abstergo , alive, he's worth much more to us for information , plus he needs to face justice for the terrorism he's caused. But we also have reason to believe there is guardian treasure and artifacts they stole from Hoenn. We need to locate that, and discover more information about their organization, base locations, names of members, anything that can help us."

"Understood. I have my armor and my pokemon."

"Good, I really appreciate this Rian. You remind me of your father. I met him when I was a first lieutenant and he was an Air Force officer Cadet. Also a guardian and the world champion."

"Alright I better get suited up." Stephen said as he got on his Xtransceiver and sent a message to Bianca."

"Sorry Bianca, I'm 'working' late tonight with the Unova 'army' I won't be back till very late."

"Alright, just promise me you won't get yourself hurt, because I worry about you when you do these things. I just couldn't imagine what I'd do if you came back hurt or worse, I love you Stephen and I just." The message went on for another two paragraphs as Stephen sweat dropped.

* * *

Late that night, Stephen was in his black guardian armored hooded jacket with cloth covering his moth.

Charizard was behind him inside the Black hawk helicopter.

There were several Unova Green Beret special forces soldiers sitting in their seats with M-16 assault rifles in hand and two Sawks wearing military gear designed for pokemon.

As they approached Abstergo tower the light inside the chopper turned green.

"On your feet." Stephen said as the men got up.

"Prepare to fast rope down." Stephen said as he performed a leap of faith out of the helicopter followed by Charizard.

"Did the Lt just jump out of the helicopter?"

The helicopter came over the rooftop with another helicopter as ropes dropped down and the special forces fast roped down.

"Prepare to move in." Stephen said as the men turned to see him and Charizard standing by a door.

"How the hell?"

"Super commandos Sarge, that's what the Colonel Daught said."

The soldiers and military pokemon formed up on Stephen and his now Mega evolved Charizard Y.

With the soldiers stacked up behind him, Stephen took a deep breath as his eyes glowed blue before he kicked the door clean off the wall.

"Dam." One of the soldiers said.

Two flashblangs flew in over him into the hallway and went off.

Moments later several men wearing black military/security guard like uniforms with the Abstergo symbol on the chest, black berets with an X on them and a turtle neck that covered their mouths.

They rolled on the ground disoriented from the flashbang with Ak-74s beside them.

"Move in." Stephen said as he and the soldiers rushed in.

"Stay on the ground!" One of the soldiers shouted as they tried to secure the disoriented men.

Stephen saw another two Abstergo soldiers rushing down the hall with two Golbat.

Stephen unleashed a pulse of aura that knocked their guns out of their hands while Charizard Y unleashed a blast of Heat wave that easily knocked out the two Golbat as Stephen let out his hidden blades.

The two soldiers took out combat knifes and tried to slash him only to have Stephen slice through them effortlessly with his hidden blades.

Within moments they were both dead on the ground.

"Let's keep moving!" He shouted.

He and his men continued through the building, killing any security that resisted and arresting any employees still there.

Stephen and Charizard Y made their way to a large open area where several Green Berets were in a firefight with various security guards across the room.

They also saw an army Sawk, Bisharp, and Haxorus fighting six Golbats.

As he made his way around the firefight where he saw another guardian battling several guards and Golbat with his Mega Tyranitar.

They saw an elevator reach their floor and open, letting seven armed guards out and four Golbat.

Stephen unleashed an aura sphere into the group, hurling them all to the ground and keeping them from forming up.

As they got up he had already gotten amongst them and began working his way through them with his martial arts and hidden blades while Charizard Y battled the Golbats.

Within three minutes the Green berets had shot down all the guards they were in a firefight with, their pokemon had knocked out all the Abstergo pokemon.

Stephen, Charizard Y, and the other guardian stood with his Mega Tyranitar.

"Floor clear!" one of the soldiers shouted.

"I saw some more red auras up on a higher level." The other guardian said.

Stephen nodded as the four stepped onto an elevator.

As the doors closed and they went up some music began to play.

Stephen noticed that the other guardian was moving his head in a beat like manner.

"It's uh Ralph Whigren, original."

Stephen gave him a weirded out look before the elevator door opened.

A glowing sword flew in only to be blocked by Stephen's right hidden blade.

The other guardian jabbed his right hidden blade into the chest of the person standing on the other side.

As he felt his blade grow heavy, the guardian and the others saw a man wearing chain mail armor and a black tunic with red cross on it.

The man removed his hidden blade and let the body fall onto the ground.

"Well I guess that conforms the Templar's are behind this." The guardian said.

The four rushed out of the elevator where they saw two other aura guardians with a Mega Pidgeot and a Mega Feraligatr battling a room filled with chain mailed Templars, Beheeyem and Gothitelle.

They rushed into the fray, with Stephen fighting two Templar knights whose eyes and swords were glowing red.

They were using their psychic powers to enhance the strength of their sword blows and to wear down on him physically.

His eyes glowed blue with aura as his body did the same, protecting him from the Templars' physic energy.

As this happened Charizard Y flew around slashing the Gothitelle and blasting the Begeeyem with fire.

Finally Stephen unleashed a pulse of aura that knocked the two Templar knights back and allowed him to slice through the left one's chain mail across his chest.

As the man fell down Stephen acrobatically kicked the other Templar's sword away before leaping into him and assassinating him.

As he got up he saw the other three Guardians do the same to another three Templars.

Another elevator across the room opened up as two more Templars came in with two more Gothitelle.

As they came out another aura guardian leapt down from above , air assassinating them both while his Mega Lucario leapt down and slammed the two Gothitelle into the ground.

"Master Daught." One of the guardians said.

"This area is clear of Templars. But there are more up above, and someone needs to search the CEO office."

"We'll go." Stephen said.

"Alright be careful. If the CEO is up there he could be the lead Templar, don't engage him without help." Daught said.

Stephen and Charizard Y nodded before they stepped onto the elevator.

He used his aura vision and saw there was a powerful red aura in the room, only it wasn't powerful in aura, it was powerful in psychic energy.

" _Master Daught, there's someone here. I need help"_ He said

As soon as the elevator doors opened the two entered stealth mode, carefully moving around the room using aura vision.

The man was standing in the center of the room wearing a business suit and glasses.

"I know you're there Aura guardian, step out and face me like a man."

Stephen and Charizard Y weren't about to give into his goading.

"Very well." He said as eyes glowed red and his suit was torn off his body revealing a full set of knight plated armor.

He pulled two broadswords out of his desk as a Gardevoir, Alakazam, Medicham, and Slowbro revealed themselves.

He unleashed a blast of psychic energy with his pokemon that nearly destroyed the office and hurled Stephen into the wall with Charizard Y.

The two were then lifted up with Psychic by the Templars.

"Now you will die without dignity." The CEO said before Stephen's eyes and body glowed blue before he unleashed a pulse of aura that freed him while Charizard Y unleashed a blast of solar energy with Solarbeam that freed him.

The Templars unleashed a storm of projectiles at Stephen and Charizard Y.

Stephen acrobatically moved around, avoiding them while Charizard Y blasted them with fire.

"You think this little raid will stop us."

"It will put an end to your company, and your ability to support your operations." Stephen said as he tried to unleashed an aura sphere.

The CEO unleashed a blast of psychic energy that tore apart his aura sphere and knocked him down.

"You guardians are so arrogant. Every time you think you destroy us, we rise again. We are what humanity is meant to be." The CEO shouted as he charged forward and unleashed a furious attack with his swords.

Stephen continued to glow blue as he exchanged blows with the CEO using his hidden blades.

As this happened Charizard Y unleashed Heat Wave at the four pokemon, who used Psychic to hold it back before Charizard Y flew through the fire and slashed them all with Air Slash.

The CEO was fighting in a more solid stance while Stephen moved more acrobatically and swiftly, able to deliver a few kicks and strikes on him. The CEO's psychic enhanced strikes were very powerful, Stephen doing his best to avoid them rather than block them.

"You cannot stop us, we will cure this world of humanity's faults!"

The CEO shouted as he unleashed another blast of psychic energy and hurled Stephen back before lifting him up with psychic.

"I won't let you enslave all life on Earth!" Stephen shouted as he formed and Aura sphere and unleashed it, freeing him and knocking the CEO off balance before he sprinted forward and acrobatically kicked his head.

With the CEO disoriented, Stephen jabbed his left hidden blade into the man's right wrist, making him grunt before dropping his right sword.

Stephen kept the pressure on the CEO who was now down to one sword.

Every time the man tried to use his psychic energy , he was slashed. His more powerful armor kept him alive, but was was still getting wounded each time a strike hit.

Finally he was stabbed in the abdomen and grunted as he fell to one knee just in front of the ledge on the balcony.

He looked up and saw his Gardevoir and Alakazam get hurled into the wall by two Fire punches and his other pokemon get blasted by Solarbeam.

Stephen held his left hidden blade to the man's throat.

"Do it then, kill me."

"No, you will lead us to the other Templars, and you will face justice for your crimes."

"Long live the Templar!" The man shouted before he grabbed Stephen's forearm and pulled his throat through the blade.

"No!" Stephen shouted as the man began laughing and coughing up blood before he fell backwards through the glass and over the edge.

Stephen tried to grab him , but only got what was around his neck, pulling it off him as he watched the CEO's body fall towards the ground.

"Dam." He said as he and Charizard Y turned and walked back into the office.

He looked at what he pulled off the CEO and saw it was some kind of key card.

He looked around the man's desk and saw what looked like a scanner.

"I wonder." He put the key card up against it.

"Recognized CEO Marston." A computer said as the top of the desk opened up and revealed several solid gold trinkets and a few tablets inside.

The writing looked Byzantine and the trinkets resembled dragons.

"Looks like we found our Draconid treasure."

As Stephen looked some more he saw a flash drive.

"Huh." He plugged the flash drive into the computer and saw there was a message there.

"Marston it's Delgoza. My team raided the Draconid ruins at Meteor falls in search for the Jade Orb. We recovered some treasure , but were attacked by Draconid guardians. One of them lead me to the chamber where I believed the Jade orb was hidden, the little bastard stabbed my eye and I sent my men on him. But then he transformed, it was overwhelming how powerful he had become. I believe he may have been infused with the Orb. Which is why it was good we recovered the other artifact, had he acquired the other one with the Jade Orb, he could be unstoppable. I've sent them to you for research but my men and I will be staying in Hoenn."

Moments later the elevator opened as Daught and two other guardians walked in with their pokemon.

"Where's the CEO?"

"He killed himself rather than being taken prisoner."

"Ashamed, well at least he didn't get away." Daught said as he came over.

"I found the stolen Draconid treasures, but from a message it says they were looking for something in Hoenn called the Jade orb."

"Jade orb? I'm not familiar, perhaps the Draconid guardians would know."

"He said that one of their guardians fused with it. But he also said there was something he found that would make him unstoppable if he fused with it as well." Stephen said as he searched the safe.

That was when he felt an aura presence like he had never felt before.

He turned to a small chest and slowly opened it before carefully taking out what was inside.

He and the others stared in amazement as they saw a small piece of solid gold slightly bigger than hand. It was shaped like a rectangle with sides like a hexagon. While mostly gold it had circular black lighting shaped areas near the edges, a green circle around a coin in the center with a symbol on it that almost looked like a dragon's footprint.

There was some Byzantine text written in white around the green circle. It was hard to make out, but Stephen was finally able to read it.

"Does that say Zyuranger?"

"I can feel power inside that device like I've never felt before." Daught said.

"Me too, it feels like Dragon energy. But it's almost as if it's alive."

"I can feel it to, the aura inside it is almost alive."

"It's like it's calling to me. It wants me to find the bearer of the Jade orb."

"Then you must."

"What?"

"Reduka brought you here Rian, this is a sign that this is your part in his grand plan. You must find the guardian who is infused with the Jade orb. Discover what is going on before the Templars can."

Stephen was almost overwhelmed but he did feel like whatever this was , was talking to him, beseeching him to do so.

"Bianca always wanted to go to Hoenn after the stories I told her."

"I'll contact the guardians within the Kanto Military for you, see if I can get you an excuse to head to Hoenn." Daught said as Stephen and Charizard nodded.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _Alright let's get the elephant in the room out of the way, someone did ask about seeing Daniel's son, this chapter wasn't so much a request taken, just an idea I saw that I realized I should have added into the story._

 _This will likely be a one time thing, a chapter from Stephen's perspective, but it was also a prototype for the idea of chapters from other characters' perspectives_

 _If you guys would like to see more chapters like this from other characters PM me, and it 'Might' happen, 'might'_

 _Stephen will be seen again, just not from his POV_

 _So until next time,_

 _please review, comment, suggest, or ask(via PM)_


	44. Chapter 44

Ch 44: Hunted

Jason was riding on Gyarados's back across route 118 with the others behind him.

"We should only be a few days from Rubello town now." Finn said.

"I still have plenty of training to do, I hear a lot of coordinators are going to be at this one." Autumn said.

"Do you know what kind of routine you're preparing?" Jason asked.

"Well as of right now a team effort with Combusken and Swablu." Autumn said.

Unknown to the group they were being watched from a distance.

A Salamence was flying over the water with a young man on his back looking at the group with a pair of binoculars.

"So the do gooders are closing in on the Hunter. They will interfere with his hunt for the shiny pokemon. The Hunter must ensure they stay away." He said as he took out a blowdart.

He put the poison filled dart in a gun before carefully aiming it at Gyarados.

"Enjoy the swim." He said before firing it.

"Alright well that does sound like it will be in impressive performance, but if I may make a suggestion Autumn." Emelia started before they felt Gyarados stop .

"Huh?" Finn said.

"Gyarados are you ok?" Jason asked as he rubbed the back of the serpent's head.

Through their connection he felt Gyarados grow sick and queasy.

Gyarados vomited into the water before his vision grew blurry and he flipped over, forcing his passengers into the water.

The young man on the Salamence grinned.

"Target eliminated, now back to the hunt." He said as his Salamence flew off.

Several minutes later Jason, Autumn, Finn, and Emelia slowly walked ashore on the other end of route 118, completely soaked.

"Ok that was unpleasant." Finn said.

"What happened to Gyarados?" Autumn asked.

"I don't know, he just felt sick like he was poisoned." Jason said.

"Could a water pokemon have used a poison move on him from underwater?" Emelia asked.

"I don't know, I'll have a look at him later." Jason said holding Gyarados's pokeball.

* * *

The four made a small camp a bit inland as they saw that all of their supplies, including their cloths had gotten wet.

"Well this is just great." Finn said as the four stood in their underwear.

Combusken was out using his body's heat to help dry their cloths.

Autumn was watching Jason closely as he put his shirt up on a tree branch.

"I guess it's not all bad." She said to herself blushing.

"Charizard might be able to help too." Jason said as he let Charizard out.

"Charizard could you help us dry our, stuff." Jason said before he noticed Charizard had his aura guardian armored jacket in is arms.

"Why do you have my guardian armor?"

Charizard nervously sweat dropped.

"Well at least I have something dry to wear." Jason said as he took his guardian attire and changed into it.

"Well that's better." he said before he noticed the other three give irritated looks considering their cloths were still sopping wet and were stuck in their underwear.

"Uhh yeah sorry, forgot about that."

Charizard moved his tail around their things as Jason looked around.

"I'm going to have a look around with the Aura."

Jason scaled up a series of trees before reached the top of the woods and took a deep breath as he synchronized his aura.

As he felt the aura around him, Jason felt a conflict.

He was interested in it, but remembered he had to look at Gyarados first.

He performed a leap of faith down into a pile of leaves.

He came up and saw a small pond nearby and let Gyarados into it.

Gyarados came out looking very sick as Jason tried to lift his pain with aura.

"Jason." Autumn said.

He turned and saw her there.

"Autumn, is something wrong?"

"No , I just wanted to see if everything with Gyarados was ok. Plus It's weird being around Finn and Emelia in our underwear."

"But not me." Jason almost laughed.

"I guess not." She said blushing.

She came up to Gyarados not noticing Jason stare at her while his face turned slightly red.

"Hey what's this?" Autumn asked as Jason snapped back to his pokemon.

Jason turned to where Autumn was over on Gyarados's body.

Jason looked there and saw a dart was sticking in his skin.

" A dart?" Jason said as he pulled it out and smelled the end.

"Toxic, this dart was filled with poison from the move Toxic."

"Well that explains why he got so sick. He's poisoned." Autumn said.

"Gyarados is a big pokemon, this would have been a strong pokemon to make a Toxic this potent." Jason said.

"Can you heal his poison?" Autumn asked.

"Only a healer would be skilled enough heal poison and sickness. Normal guardians like me can only heal physical injuries. We need pecha berries" Jason said.

"Alright let's go look for them." Autumn said as she before her shoulder was grabbed by Jason.

"UH are you sure you want to go looking around in your underwear." Jason said as Autumn blushed and sweat dropped.

"Well I want to help you and Gyarados."

"Well then stay here and keep an eye on him."

"Alright." Autumn said.

As Jason left she rubbed Gyarados's stomach.

Jason, Swellow, and Sceptile were out looking for pecha berries as Jason did the same from the trees.

As he did, he heard more rustling and sounds of conflict in the distance.

As much as he wanted to pursue and find out what it was, he had to help Gyarados first.

"Swellow!" He heard.

Jason looked up to see Swellow on the branch above him with two pecha berries in his beak.

"Good job."

A few minutes later they returned to the pond , where they Autumn still caring for Gyarados.

"There you are. Did you find any?"

Jason revealed the two Pecha berries.

Jason walked over to Gyarados's mouth and put them in before the large serpent started eating them.

Jason could feel his pain starting to lessen, but Gyarados was recovering slowly from the sheer magnitude of the poison.

"Alright, now that Gyarados will be ok I'm going to do some investigating." Jason said.

"What?"

"Someone did this to Gyarados, and I've been sensing conflict in these woods. Something's going and I'm going to find out."

"I better stay here and take care of Gyarados, for obvious reasons." Autumn said sweat dropping with her red face.

"You're so sweet Autumn, take good care of him." Jason said as he hugged Autumn before kissing her.

Autumn's face turned even redder as she closed her eyes and hugged Jason back.

Autumn then felt Jason's hands on her panties for a few moments before letting her go.

"I'll be back." He said as Autumn gave a bashful look.

* * *

Jason was freerunning through the trees of route 119.

He was using his aura vision to try and find the source of the conflict.

Finally he saw a blue aura sprinting across the ground below. This was a pokemon's aura, and the pokemon seemed very distraught, and agitated.

As the pokemon ran he tripped over his front leg , tumbling across the ground.

Jason quickly performed a leap of faith down and rushed over to the pokemon.

As he got closer he saw it was an Absol.

When the Absol saw him he seemed a little uneasy, and even tried to move away.

"Easy Absol, I'm not going to hurt you." Jason said as he reached out to Absol with his aura.

However, before he could even complete this the Absol looked at him again and seemed less hostile, almost as if he recognized.

Jason noticed the Absol's skin wasn't dark blue, it was a deep red.

"Wait a minute." Jason said to himself.

He thought for a minute before he realized, this was the same shiny Absol that he and Autumn helped Finn take a picture of the first day they met him.

"You remember me don't you." Jason said as the Absol looked at him in a more trusting way than before.

Jason saw and could feel the Absol was in a great amount of pain.

He felt the same sickness inside Absol as he felt inside Gyarados.

He looked around and saw along with the wounds on Absol was the same kind of dart that had been launched into Gyarados.

Jason pulled it out and smelled the same kind of toxic that was in the other one.

"So it was the same person." Jason said before he heard something with his advanced senses.

He quickly picked up Absol in his arms and moved him away as another dart flew in and hit the ground where Absol had been.

Jason looked up and saw movement in the trees.

"Who's there." he said before he heard more movement.

A small round object landed and began dispersing poisonous gas out.

Jason quickly covered his mouth with his jacket's mouth cloth and ran from the gas.

Jason used his aura vision and saw a familiar red aura pursuing him and Absol.

He had seen this aura before, but where.

As he continued running he heard another dart get launched at Absol.

He moved his body into the path and the dart bounced off his armor.

Another gas launched landed in front of him and began dispersing gas.

Jason quickly formed a barrier of aura that kept the gas away.

Moments later Jason heard something else flying at them.

He turned just in time to see a Skarmory spray painted black fly down at them with Steel wing.

Jason quickly ducked as the metal bird flew over him.

"Wait a minute, a Skarmory spay painted black, Hunter K!" He shouted.

The Skarmory flew back at him and Absol as he hurled a pokeball forward.

Aggron came out and roared as he saw Skarmory flying down at him.

"Iron tail!" Jason shouted.

Aggron snarled as he rushed forward and slammed hit tail into the black Skamory, hurling him across the air and into a tree.

As this happened Jason turned when he heard another pokemon approach him from behind.

He saw a large Salamence fly down and none other than K himself jump from a tree onto his dragon's back.

"I thought I took care of you when I shot your Gyarados."

"So it was you!"

"You won't keep me from my prize this time jackass. A shiny Absol is worth a fortune and he will be mine."

"I'll give you this one chance K, leave now or I'll feed your your teeth."

"Dragon's breath." He said as the Salamence unleashed a fog of green dragon energy down at Jason and Absol.

Aggron sprinted over and got between his trainer and the attack before using Iron defense.

Aggron grunted as the attack hit him.

"Water pulse aim for his wings!" Jason shouted.

When the attack passed, Aggron lowered his arms and unleashed a large pulse of water that hit Salamence's wings and made him lose altitude.

"Iron head!"

Aggron charged forward and slammed his body into Salamence's hurling the dragon back.

"Let's move." Jason said.

Aggron growled, wanting to continue the fight.

"This fight could go on, we need to help Absol before the poison gets worse."

Aggron snarled but followed Jason away from the area.

Salamence got up and looked around with K.

K put his thermal vision goggles on and looked around.

"You can't hide from me!"

Elsewhere, Jason was sing his aura to try and heal Absol's physical injuries while Aggron was looking around for more pecha berries.

Absol watched Jason closely as he healed him.

Several minutes later Aggron came back with a pecha berry.

"Oh good you found one." Jason said as he took the berry and fed it to Absol.

The Absol's poison began to disappear as the effects of the pecha berry filled his body.

Absol slowly got onto his feet as he looked at the two in front of him.

"Alright you should be ok now Absol." Jason said as Absol looked at him similarly to when he first saw him so long ago.

"Grauu." Aggron growled.

"You're probably right." Jason said.

He looked at Absol.

"K's not going to stop hunting you, we have to force him out of these woods. You should stay close sense he will be coming after you."

Absol nodded.

The black Skarmory flew through the trees with Salamence behind him.

K was using his thermal goggles to search for Absol.

"Where are you?" He said with his dart gun raised.

Moments later his Skarmory saw Absol walking below.

"There you are, Skarmory use Steel wing!" He shouted as he fired three darts and his Skarmory flew down.

Just before the darts could hit, a barrier of aura deflected them as Absol's eye glistened as he used Detect.

He moved under the Steel wing and avoided the attack completely.

He then came at Skarmory's back and slashed across him with Night slash.

"No you don't Salamence use Dragon Claw!" K shouted as his Salamence flew down with glowing claws.

"Iron tail!" Jason shouted.

Aggron ran out of the tree cover before slamming his metal tail into Salamence's side, nearly knocking him out of the air.

K and his Salamence saw Jason come out with his Aggron.

"You're an idiot. I don't play by your rules!" K shouted as he fired two darts, one at Jason and the other at Aggron.

The first was sliced in half by Jason's hidden blades with his lighting fast reflexes.

The other bounced off Aggron's metal body as K looked at his gun.

"Why did I think that would work?"

The black Skarmory unleashed Air cutter on Absol, hitting him repeatedly as he moved back.

Finally Absol used Double team and surrounded the Skarmory before each unleashed Night Slash on him, forcing the Skarmory into the ground.

Meanwhile, Salamence flew down with his tail glowing green.

Aggron came forward with his own tail and exchanged blows with Salamence's tail.

"Salamence use Dragon claw!"

"Metal Claw!"

Salamence came in with his claws as Aggron grabbed his arms with his own claws.

The two struggled as Aggron held Salamence in place.

"Dragon's breath!"

"Iron head!"

As Salamence opened his mouth, Aggron forced himself and his horns forward into Salamence, carrying the dragon back before he was hurled into a tree.

K was thrown from the dragon's back and landed on the ground.

He looked up and saw Jason standing over him.

Absol and Aggron watch in entertainment as Jason went to work on K.

Two minutes later the pokemon hunter was tied up by a rope dart and dangling from a tree branch with two black eyes, a red mouth, and two missing teeth.

"And the hunter becomes the hunted." Jason said as Aggron roared in victory.

He went over to Absol who was giving an impressed look at Jason.

"You don't have to worry about him anymore, you're safe now."

"Sol." Absol said.

"What?"

Aggron listened with interest as he came closer.

"Sol." Absol said as Aggron turned to Jason.

"Grouu." Aggron growled at Jason.

"You want to travel with me?"

"Sol!" Absol said nodding.

"Alright! I'd love to have you on the team." Jason said as he took out a great ball and touched it to Absol's head.

Absol was sent inside.

The pokeball shook for a few moments before sparkling.

"Alright , pokemon number six, an Absol!"

Jason returned to the pond where he saw Autumn was still with Gyarados.

The large sea serpent had recovered much since Jason left, he was up and moving around.

"I think you're just about better." Autumn said before Gyarados turned his head.

Autumn also turned her head as she saw Jason come back.

"There you are, did you find out about that conflict."

"Yeah, it was hunter K."

"The creep who tried to steal my Swablu?"

"The same, anyways he was hunting the very same shiny Absol we helped Finn take a picture of."

"Are you serious, you rescued that same Absol?"

"More than that." Jason said as he took out a great ball and let out the pokemon inside.

Autumn's eyes widened as she saw the Shiny Absol in front of her.

"Sol."

"Amazing, you actually caught a shiny Absol. You're so awesome!"

"Well my little family has its sixth member now. Plus it looks like Gyarados is feeling better, thanks again for watching after him."

"Oh it was nothing I." Autumn started before Jason per his arms around her and kissed her, causing Autumn's face to turn red.

When Jason with drew he returned his two pokemon.

"We better get back to the others, I'm sure they'd like to see Absol too, oh and uh maybe you're cloths will be dry." Jason said as Autumn realized she was still in her underwear.

"Oh right." She said blushing and sweat dropping.

The two walked back towards the others with their hands holding.

* * *

Elsewhere Mathis walked through the Magma hideout towards Maxie's chambers.

He knocked once before he was given permission to enter.

"Father, our archeologists have been hard and work and have translated several of the words using the key. We still don't know where the orb is, but we have located something else, a very powerful artifact that is connected to the Red orb. If we find it it will lead is directly to the orb."

"Where is it?"

"Buried under a weather institute on route 119."

"I will send one of our Lieutenants to retrieve it. You have training to do."

"Father, what happened at Mt. Chimney was a mistake, it won't happen again!"

"indeed, because you will resume your training, now go."

Mathis gave an irritated expression as he stormed out of the room.

"Oh Thraxel, why can't he be more like you were. I will get justice for you my son, no matter how long it takes."

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _Sixth pokemon has finally been caught,_

 _We saw Hunter K again,_

 _Now onto other business,_

 _Some of you have asked if certain pokemon of Jason's will mega evolve, rest assured, any that can will_

 _So until next time,_

 _please review, comment, suggest, or ask(via PM)_


	45. Chapter 45

CH 45: Origins

It was early in the morning on route 119 one Jason had just finished his morning training.

Autumn was also up finishing a run when she saw Jason return each of his pokemon before cracking his back.

He was just in his black shorts and covered in sweat.

She noticed him jump into the river to cool off as she slowly came closer to watch him.

Her face turned red as she saw him come out of the water and wipe the salt out of his eyes.

After a minute he went underwater as Autumn came closer to the water looking for him.

Ten seconds later Jason burst out of the water in front of Autumn, making her yelp and fall onto her back.

"Were you spying on me?"

"I uh?" She said as her face turned red and she sweat dropped.

"You know we're dating now, if you want to see me without my shirt on just ask."

"It's just well, I uh." She said still looking nervous.

"Did you think it would be more exciting if I didn't know."

She didn't respond.

Jason gave a devious smile.

"You look pretty sweaty too, better cool off." Jason said as he grabbed Autumn and dragged her into the river.

Autumn came up gasping for breath before Jason laughed.

Autumn grabbed Jason and tried to wrestle him under water.

After a few minutes Jason was holding her in his arms as the two kissed.

"Alright enough fooling around, let's get back to camp." Jason said.

"No, let's stay. We don't get enough time jus the two of us since we travel in a group of four." Autumn said hugging Jason and resting her head on his shoulder.

"Alright I guess we can stay a little longer." Jason said as he pressed his lips against his girlfriends.

As they did, Autumn felt something brush against the back of he legs.

"What was that?"

"Oh Gyarados is in here too, he likes to cool off in water after training."

Autumn saw the large sea serpent swim across the deeper center before resting on the boy with his long body extended.

Further down the river, several motor boats were driving down the river.

"Trust me, this is much faster than walking."

"How did we get stuck not riding the choppers?"

"It's those dam kids us grunts keep running into, they ruining the reputation of the grunts."

"I'll tell you if I ever see them I'd." One started before the bottom hit the top of something in the water and flipped over.

The other boats stopped as they saw a large Gyarados's head rise up.

Autumn and Jason's heads shot over as they saw six Magma grunts in the water near a flipped over water boat and four other boats filled with grunts.

"Team Magma?"

"It's the brats from the pictures!" One of the grunts shouted as they drew their batons and ran at them with Zubat.

"Really." Jason said as he set Autumn down and fought them off with ease.

Gyarados slammed his tail into each of the Zubat as the other grunts tried to figure what to do.

"We can't beat that kid, he's a guardian." One said.

"We don't have to fight him." Another said as he let out several Magnamite.

"I get it, good idea." Another said as Jason saw this.

"Ahh shit!" He grabbed Autumn and threw her out of the water just before the Magnamite blasted the water and the grunts electrified their batons while sticking them into the water.

Jason and Gyarados screamed in pain from the electricity.

"Jason!" Autumn shouted.

Jason tried to use his aura to help endure the pain and move out of water.

Autumn didn't have any of her pokemon with her, she was helpless as Jason and Gyarados continued to cry out in pain.

"Stop! Stop it!" She shouted before her eyes began to glow red.

"I said stop!" She roared as glowing symbols appeared on her arms and exposed stomach.

The water began to shake as the electricity was stopped in its tracks.

Jason and Gyarados's vision was blurry but they saw Autumn.

"Oh no." Jason said as it began to rain violently.

The magma grunts looked scared as the water shook and their boats were rocked.

Finally a massive wave flew down from the other direction of the river and flipped two of the boats over.

A whirlpool formed around another and sucked it in as a lighting bolt smashed into the last boat, tearing it apart and sending the grunts flying into the river.

Jason quickly got out and grabbed Autumn as the violent water began to drown the grunts.

"Autumn stop!" He shouted as he held her shoulders.

Autumn didn't stop the storm.

"Autumn you're going to kill them! This isn't you! Stop this!" He shouted as he tried to reach her through their aura connection.

Gyarados was doing his best to keep the grunts above water, able to breath underwater himself he was in no danger.

Inside Autumn's head, she saw herself underwater in a black ocean.

Somehow she was able to breath underwater but couldn't swim up, and just kept sinking.

As she sank she saw something move around her in the dark water.

It was a massive creature with glowing yellow oval shapes on parts of his body and glowing red symbols that looked identical to the ones that had formed on her.

" _I can see you."_ She heard in a booming voice.

"What?" Who said that?"

" _I see you where ever you go Autumn Yuki."_

"Who are you?"

" _I am the guardian of the ocean, I am the master of the waves, I am the Reduka's son, his fifth son. We are connected now my dear, and more than once you have called upon my power to protect yourself and those you love."_

"You , you're what's causing these violent episodes?"

" _I need your help, there is another, one who attempted to use my brother to destroy the balance of this world's environment. His blood will now attempt it again, you will be my partner, and will help me stop them when the time comes."_

"What are you talking about!?"

" _You will see in time my dear, but for now prepare yourselves for the hardships to come"_

Autumn's eyes returned to normal as she fainted into Jason's arms.

The storm began to die down as Jason let out a breath of relief.

Gyarados knocked out all of the grunts before piling them up onto a boat.

* * *

Jason carried Autumn in his arms back to camp as her eyes slowly opened.

"Jason, I."

"You were in one of your episodes."

"I know."

"What?"

"I remember something, like a dream."

"A dream?" Jason said as they arrived back at camp where Finn was rubbing Emelia's feet.

"Ohh that feels good." Emelia said before the two saw their friends.

"Woah what happened to you guys?"

"Were you caught in that freaky storm?" Finn asked before they realized what happened.

"Oh no, another episode." Emelia said.

"Team Magma passed by, Autumn went off."

"Are you guys ok?"

"Now." Jason said.

He set Autumn down as she wrapped her arms around her legs.

"I remember something, I was in a black ocean, some king of sea monster was moving around me. I heard him talking to me."

"Talking to you?" Emelia said.

"What did he say?"

"I don't remember."

"Could it just have been a crazy dream."

"I don't think that's just a coincidence. This is getting out of hand, we need to find out what's going on." Jason said as Autumn gave a concerned look.

After packing up their camp, they continued down route 119. Autumn with a depressed look on her face.

She felt Jason's hand touch her shoulder.

"We'll figure this our Autumn."

"You've been saying that for weeks. We haven't found any guardians that know what's wrong with me."

"Most of the one's we've seen are young and fighters, not historians or healers."

"You just need to have faith Autumn." Emelia said.

"Yeah just try to stay positive , think about your upcoming contest."

"I guess." Autumn said.

As they continued, the day got hotter and hotter and they had to drink more water.

Autumn felt a lot of pressure in her lower body as she held her legs close together.

"OK stop, I need to use the bathroom!" She shouted.

"We'll wait here." Emelia said as Autumn ran off the path and into the woods.

A few minutes later she came out from behind a bush looking a bit relieved.

As she walked back towards the road she thought she heard movement around her.

"Huh?" She said as she looked around,

"Hello?" Autumn heard no response.

When the turned back an old woman had appeared in front of her.

"Hello there."

"Ahh!" Autumn shouted as she fell onto the ground.

"Ohh dear, are you alright?" The old woman said.

Autumn rubbed her head.

"Yeah, you just kind of surprised me."

The old woman looked like she was in her seventies with white hair tied up into a bun and wore a hooded white robe.

She also walked with a cane and had an older looking Blaziken behind her with a ring around his talons and a stone embedded into it.

"What is a lovely young lady like yourself doing int he woods all alone?"

"I'm not, my friends are on the road."

"I see…H'mm, are you certain you're alright my dear?"

"What?"

"I can sense a lot of concern and tension in your aura. Something troubles you."

"My aura?" Autumn said with interest.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Susan, this is my Blaziken Thomas."

"Does the word Aura guardian mean anything to you?"

Susan looked at Autumn with interest.

"That depends, what does it mean to you?"

"Well my boyfriend is one and is part of an ancient brotherhood of warriors."

Susan began to laugh very loudly.

"How interesting, do these seem familiar." Susan said as she pulled up her sleeves and revealed two hidden blade bracers.

"Now that I don't have to play dumb anymore, perhaps you will consider letting me help you."

Autumn looked nervous.

"I know something is troubling you."

Moments later Jason and the others came into view.

"Autumn there you are." Jason said before he and the other's saw Susan with her sleeves rolled up.

"No way." Jason said as Susan turned to him.

"Ahh your friends I assume." She said as she walked over to Jason and looked at him up and down.

"Strong, fit, handsome, and a guardian, you're certainly lucky Autumn."

"Uhh, who is this?" Finn asked.

"My name is Susan, former Aura guardian master."

"Former?"

"I have hence retired, I now live here among the pokemon."

"Well I'm Jason, this is Finn and Emelia."

An idea entered Jason's head.

"You're an old master aren't you. Could you help us with something."

"I'm already ahead of you Jason, I know something is troubling Autumn. I can help her with it, but let us head to my home." Susan said.

* * *

Susan and Thomas lead them to a small tree house they had build into a large tree. Jason, Finn, and Emelia sat in one room while Autumn sat on a pillow in front of Susan and Thomas in another room.

Susan and Thomas were making some tea before pouring Autumn a cup.

"Please drink, it will help calm your nerves my dear."

Autumn slowly drank the tea, and just like Susan said, she felt her nerves loosen and her tension fade away.

"Thank you." Autumn said as Susan and Thomas drank theirs.

"Loosening up your nerves is important for this kind of healing. Now, explain to master Susan what exactly is troubling you Autumn."

Autumn took a deep breath.

"For months now, I've been having, violent episodes."

"Really?"

"It's almost supernatural, I feel threatened, or I see someone I love get threatened and my eyes glow red, red symbols appear on my body and I gain supernatural strength, energy blasts, and power over the water. I get violent with those who threaten us, and when I wake up I remember nothing."

"H'mm, that's something isn't it." Susan said as she put her cup down.

"May I feel your hand dear." Autumn held her hand out as Susan held it.

She took a deep breath as her eyes and hands glowed blue and Autumn felt Susan's aura interact with her own.

"My Reduka, you have a great power inside your Autumn. Stronger than any I've ever felt."

"What does that mean?"

"I'm trying to think, going through all my years of studying ancient guardian and pokemon knowledge. H'mm, is there anything else I should know?"

""Sigh" Well, it happened again today. Something else happened, I had a dream."

"Tell me about it, give me all the details."

"In the dream I was sinking into a dark ocean, but I wasn't drowning. There was a massive sea monster swimming around me. I couldn't see him properly, but I could see he had glowing parts. Then I heard a voice, I think it was the sea monster's."

"What did he say?"

"I don't remember much, but he said something like he is always with me."

"H'mmm, wait a minute. Did you have any other dreams, around the time this started happening?"

"I don't know?"

"Anything, think hard Autumn."

"Well, there was one thing. It was just before I started my journey. I was heading to Littleroot town when I met fell off my bike down towards a pond. In the dream I saw a blue orb in the water and picked it up. I felt and overwhelming power, but then I woke up and no orb."

Susan's eyes lit up.

"The Blue Orb!"

"The what?"

"That's it my dear, I don't know how you stumbled across it, but you have merged with one of the most powerful artifacts of Reduka."

"What!?" Autumn said looking freaked out.

"Drink more tea dear." Susan said as she poured Autumn another cup.

"Now allow me to explain. The Blue Orb is one of three Orbs of the Earth, the Blue Orb of the ocean, the Red Orb of the earth, and the Jade Orb of the Sky. Each orb is connected to a legendary pokemon that is the guardian of those realms. "

"So that's the pokemon as saw in the dream. What is it called?"

"He is known by many names, but he is most commonly known as, The Great Leviathan."

"The Great Leviathan?"

"Reduka's fifth son, the master of the oceans."

"Fifth son!" Autumn almost shouted as she remembered more of the dream.

"The orb is connected to him, when it activates, likely out of self preservation, it draws from his power and channels it through you."

Autumn was freaking out as much as the relaxing/healing powers of the tea would let her.

"I can't believe this is happening, why me?"

"I don't believe in accidents. I believe this happened for a reason."

"Please get this thing out of me."

"I'm sorry my dear, but I'm afraid it doesn't work like that. The orb is an extension of The Great Leviathan. It is alive in a sense."

"You can't remove it?"

"The Grand Mentor and his entire council couldn't remove that orb from you. I suppose a great legendary pokemon like Mew, Arceus, or the creator himself could do so. But aside from that option, the only way that orb will leave your body is if it wants to."

Autumn looked afraid as Susan put her hand on Autumn's.

"Don't be afraid Autumn, if that orb is still inside you, then The Great Leviathan will continue to protect you, and most important clearly has plans for you."

"But how do I stop these outbursts, I could hurt someone."

"The Great Leviathan will only come to protect you when he knows you are in danger. He will not harm the ones you love. Like that Jason boy."

Autumn's face turned red.

"What? Love him… I, I adore him. But we've only been dating for a few weeks now."

"But you've known him for much longer haven't you."

Autumn continued to give a nervous look with a red face.

"Thank you for helping me." Autumn said.

They left the room and met the others.

"We know what's going on." Autumn said as she explained everything.

"Woah." Finn said.

Jason came over and saw the look on her face. He hugged Autumn as she hugged him back.

"Everything's going to be ok Autumn." Jason said.

* * *

Later that night, the group was in their tents and Autumn was sitting up with her arms around her legs.

She saw Jason come in and look at her.

"Autumn, I can feel your anxiety."

"Well I just found out something called a Leviathan is technically inside of me and there is no one on earth who can get him out."

"You can't be like that Autumn, we are going to figure this out."

"How?"

"I don't know, but right now nothing too bad is happening."

"I'm going crazy on anyone who threatens us."

"So I do my best to keep your safe and out of harms way. It isn't ideal but it's where we are."

Autumn took a deep breath before she let out a slight smile.

"I guess I have been a bit negative, you've been more than supportive of this problem."

"I can be a little more." Jason said as he pressed his lips against hers.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _So the group knows what's going on with Autumn, but do they know about Jason :)_

 _So in bigger news, the winner of the long held poll of the next story is the Teen Titans young justice crossover_

 _In even bigger news, I have decided since I already have like 30 prototype chapters written for it, I'm going to start publishing it here on fanfiction now,_

 _Yup the first chapter of Titans is up on fanfiction, now for those of you concerned, this story is still my primary concern, but since a large portion of the chapters for Titans are written , and only need to be edited I can post them in a timely manner and not take much time away from this story._

 _So if your interested check out Titans, it is up._

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(via PM) and check out Titans_


	46. Chapter 46

Ch 46: Rubello contest.

It was late at night just outside Rubello town and Autumn was up covered in sweat with her pokemon in front of her.

Each of her pokemon were just as fatigued as Autumn was, for they had been practicing their routine all night.

"Alright guys, I think we've done all we can." She said as her pokemon turned to her.

Autumn knelt in front of them with a serious expression.

"Whatever happens tomorrow, I just want you all to do your best. Win or lose are aren't losers unless we chose to be." Autumn said as each of her pokemon shouted.

Autumn returned each of her pokemon before making her way back to the pokemon center.

As she walked in she saw Emelia rooting for Finn as he struggled to try and push Jason's arm back.

"Oh wait we started?" Jason said before slamming Finn's arm into the table.

"Ahhh!" Finn shouted holing his arm.

He noticed Autumn walk by them as Emelia started rubbing Finn's arm.

"Well I'm heading in for the night, see you guys in the morning." Jason said.

Autumn was in the shower trying to clean herself from the sweat she had accumulated from her long day of practicing.

She was very nervous about what would happen the next day. She was afraid she would take it too seriously and end up like the last contest.

Then she realized she was getting serious about being too serious and laughed a little to herself.

When she finally finished, she climbed out of the shower and dried herself with one of the towels.

She came out in just her bra and panties as she saw Jason stretching in just his boxers.

"There you are, I was lonely without you today babe."

Autumn blushed a little and closed her eyes.

"Well I had a lot of practicing to do and." She started before Jason picked Autumn up in his arms and kissed her as her voice was muffled by his lips.

Autumn hugged Jason back as the two were locked together for almost a minute.

"You were saying?"

"I forgot." Autumn said.

Jason carried her over to bed before he set Autumn down and climbed in.

Autumn climbed in next to Jason before resting her head on his chest.

"I really don't want tomorrow to turn out like last time."

"It won't, you've gotten a lot better since then."

"I guess you've got a point. I wonder if any of my rivals will be there. I suppose it would be more interesting if they were." Jason said.

"By the way, there's something I always wondered about Harley."

"What about him?"

"Do you think he?"

"Would it matter if he is?"

"I guess not, though I still wonder about it."

* * *

The next morning Autumn woke up early, though Jason had already returned from his morning training session.

She gave him a short kiss on the lips before getting up carefully, trying not to wake him.

She went over to the bathroom and quickly showered before changing into her cloths.

When she came out Jason was up and getting ready.

"Morning." Jason said.

"Morning." Autumn said sounding slightly anxious.

Jason heard this and as she turned , he came up behind her and hugged her.

"Relax, you'l be fine." He said as he kissed her cheek.

Autumn took a deep breath.

They left the room and met with rest of the group out in the lobby for breakfast.

"There you are Autumn, I'm excited for you contest today." Emelia said.

"Thanks, this one is big. Much bigger than any I've done before."

"Well just stay confident and remember you've prepared for it. By the way, what pokemon are you using?" Finn asked.

"Swablu and Combusken for the performance round. For the next two rounds, I want to use Beautifly , then Solrock."

" The whole team is in on this one." Emelia said.

"All hands are on deck." Autumn said.

"Whatever happens, remember to have fun." Jason said.

After finishing breakfast the group made their way towards the contest hall.

The group reached the contest hall only to find it was far larger and fancier than any they had seen before.

"Woah, it's huge." Finn said.

"This place is famous for the contests, it makes sense it would be this big." Emelia said.

Autumn saw there were many more contestants heading inside than she was use to.

"I better get in there."

Autumn waited anxiously to get to the registration table, but there were so many coordinators that the line was moving very slow.

That was when someone pushed past her.

"Hey!" She said before she saw it was Harley who was walking past everyone to get to the front.

"Hey you can't cut Harley!" Autumn shouted.

"Well if it isn't the little brat, I'm afraid that's where you're wrong." He said as he pushed the person at the front out of the way and signed in.

"What?"

"He can do that?" Other coordinators said also annoyed.

"When you're Harley, you get what you want, no one gets in your way."

"You know I really hope we face each other today, because I want to personally wipe that smug look off your face." Autumn said.

"You wish girly. Nobody's beating Harley ever again." He said as he walked off.

Autumn continued to give an irritated look before she turned back to the line.

She waited another half an hour before she finally reached the front.

As all of this happened Jason and the others were waiting near a wall.

"Autumn really needs to win this one if she's going to have a chance of making the grand festival." Finn said.

"I know, I'm a little worried for her." Emelia said.

Jason was about to join in when he thought he heard something with his more advanced sense of hearing.

"Is everything in place?"

"Yes."

He carefully looked around the corner and saw two men who were speaking to each other.

"The judges couldn't be bought, so other measures have to be taken."

"I know, which is why everything must be done right."

"What the Hell?" Jason said.

"Jason." He heard as he turned to see Autumn standing there.

"I'm registered."

"Oh great, we should find some seats." Jason said.

Autumn went backstage into the changing room as Jason and the others founds seats.

Many of the coordinators backstage looked very nervous, but Autumn tried to stay calm and confident like Jason told her.

She noticed Harley in the room combing his long hair.

Autumn stared at her pokeballs as she heard Harley speak.

"Hey stay out of my mirror!"

"What?"

Autumn turned and saw a young man with short brown hair with blue eyes.

"I can see you in my mirror, and if I can see you I can't see as much of me."

Autumn was about to say something when the coordinator took out a small metal stick. He threw it into the mirror , shattering it before the stick bounced back into his hand.

"Hey!" Harley shouted.

The boy sat down beside Autumn who gave an impressed smile to the coordinator.

"Nicely done." Autumn said.

"Thanks, he had it coming, especially after he cut us all in line."

"You were in that line too."

"Yeah my name's Robert."

"I'm Autumn."

"I can't believe I'm in a Rubello contest. This is only my second contest."

"It's my fourth."

"Really, I won my first, I'll be you have like three."

"No, just one."

"Oh I."

"You're fine."

"Where are you from?"

"Petalburg city."

"Really, I'm from Lilycove city."

"Aren't there contests there?"

"This years hasn't come yet. But I do plan on completing in that one too."

"Alright people let's go." The master of ceremonies said as she called them out to the stage.

"Well we better get going if one of us wants to beat Cacturne over there." Robert said as he and Autumn got up.

The auditorium was far larger than the others the group had been too and there were multiple tv crews broadcasting.

* * *

The lights shined on the stage as the master of ceremonies appeared with all of the coordinators behind her.

"There's Autumn." Emelia said.

"And Harley." Finn said.

Jason was still a bit suspicious about what he had heard earlier in the hall.

"Now presenting the judges, Mr. Contesta, Mr. Sukizo, and Nurse Joy."

"We're very excited to see each of these fine coordinators, but only one will walk away with this." The master of ceremonies said as she showed a golden medallion with gold colored tassels.

"Let the Rubello town contest begin!"

Autumn was in the back room as she watched Robert perform his routine with A Nuzleaf and Lombre.

"Nuzleaf use Magical leaf, Lombre use Bubble Beam!" Robert shouted as his Nuzleaf unleashed a furry of colorful leaves into the air before Lombre shot bubbles into the leaves, putting each leaf inside a bubbles.

"Nuzleaf use Extrasensory, Lombre use Water spout."

Nuzleaf kicked off Lombre's head and unleashed the psychic wave around the bubbles, popping them all while a fountain of water flew around him.

The judges and the crowd looked amazed at the display.

"This guy's good." Finn said.

Autumn was impressed by Robert's performance as well.

"Nature power."

As Nuzleaf came down and unleashed a blast of green grassy energy around him.

The crowd applauded as the three on stage bowed before leaving.

Robert came backstage and sat beside Autumn.

"Nice job out there."

"Thanks, I was pretty nervous with all those tv cameras. But I just stayed calm and it turned out ok."

"Ok? That was atrocious." They heard from Harley.

"My performance will be a showstopper." Harley said.

"That's not always a good thing." Autumn said.

"Miss Yuki you're up."

"Alright" Autumn said.

"Wait a minute Yuki, as in Brendan Yuki?" Robert asked.

"Yup," She said as she walked on stage with Swablu and Combusken.

"There's Autumn." Jason said as she walked onstage.

Autumn saw the massive crowd and the tv cameras and did her best to stay calm.

She saw her pokemon look at her.

"Let's do this. Combusken use Fire spin!"

Combusken unleashed several rings of fire through the air.

"Furry attack!"

Swablu flew incredibly fast and precisely through each ring of fire before Combusken unleashed a tunnel of rings that Swablu flew through straight down.

Swablu made a sharp turn and flew forward as Combusken backflipped over Swablu and unleashed a massive blast of fire shaped like a larger bird around Swablu that flew with him.

"Wow she really worked hard for this one." Finn said.

"Way to go Autumn!"

Swablu flew with the fire body around him until he reached the top of the stage.

"Mist!"

Swablu unleashed the mist around him that burst the body and mixed with the fire, creating a large display.

The crowd applauded as Autumn and her pokemon bowed.

"Alright that was great." Finn said.

"She was awesome." Jason said.

Autumn walked backstage where she saw Robert waiting for her.

"Autumn that was awesome."

"Thanks."

"I think we both have a shot of making it into the next round." Robert said before Harley walked past therm.

"Get ready to watch history." He said in a smug manner.

As Harley did his performance, Jason noticed something wasn't right. It almost seemed like some of his pokemon's displays were enhanced by another source.

The crowd was in uproar as Harley and his pokemon bowed.

"Dam that was good." Emelia said.

Jason gave a suspicious look.

" A little too god."

After the other coordinators finished, Autumn and Robert were waiting in the changing room as they anxiously watched who would make it to the next round.

"Now those who will continue." The master of ceremonies said.

The screen lit up showing eight coordinators. Autumn's was the fourth and Robert the sixth.

"We made it!" Autumn shouted sounding excited.

"Looks like Harley did too."

"At least now one of us can beat him." Autumn said.

Several minutes later Autumn was on one side of the stage as a young woman stood on the other. Autumn had Beautifly above her as the other coordinator had a Kecleon.

"The match between Autumn Yuki and Janice Marts will now begin. Three minutes on the clock, begin." The master of ceremonies said.

"Beautifly use Silver Wind with Stun spore."

"Fly!" Beautifly shouted as she unleashed a blast of silver wind filled with green spores.

The colorful wind filled the air and hit Kelceon, pushing him back and paralyzing him.

"A lovely wind that packs a punch." Nurse Joy said as Janice lost some points.

"Kecleon use Ancient Power with Psybeam."

The Kecleon unleashed a series of rocks into the air as the psybeams flew flew through the gaps.

As Kecleon tried to continue, the paralysis made him stutter and the rocks get sloppy.

"Beautifly use Whirlwind and Air Cutter."

Beautifly blew the rocks to the ground before flying elegantly around each psywave and slashing across Kecleon, making him fall onto his back and Janise lose more points.

"Autumn's doing great!" Finn said.

"Keep it up Autumn!" Jason shouted.

"No way! Kecleon use Shadow claws and Shadow sneak."

Kecleon unleashed a lower blast of ghost energy before leaping up with Shadowy claws.

"Beautifly use Morning Sun and Silver Wind."

Beautifly unleashed a flash of shining energy around herself that made Kecleon shut his eyes, before Beautifly unleashed more silver wind and forced him back before she flew into Kecleon.

Kecleon landed with swirly eyes as X's appeared on the judges boards.

"We won!" Autumn shouted.

"Fly!" Beautifly said excited.

"Alright Autumn!" Jason shouted.

"She wiped the floor with her." Emelia said.

Robert was watching Autumn in amazement.

"She's so good."

The next match was Robert vs Harley.

Harley's Cacturne battled Kadabra.

Robert was not doing good, he was done many points and it seemed like none of his moves could connect.

"Geez this guy can't catch any luck." Finn said.

"I know." Jason said suspiciously.

"Kadabra use Psycho Cut."

"Cacturne use Needle arm."

As the Kadabra tried to unleash his attack it almost looked like he tripped on something.

He lost balance and was hit by Cacturne before landing on his back.

Three x's appeared on the judges boxes.

"Oh no." Autumn said watching from the dressing room.

Jason through something was off and used his aura vision to look at the room.

His eyes widened as he saw two red auras over the stage.

"There you are."

He got up.

"Where are you going? Autumn's up next."

"I have work to do."

Robert came back in looking down as Autumn saw him.

"I don't know what happened, it's like everything that could go wrong went wrong."

"It's ok Robert, I'll get him for you."

"Take that smug jerk down."

As the contest progressed Autumn made it to the final round against Harley.

"This is it, beat him for the both of us." Robert said.

"I will." Autumn said.

Autumn stood on one end of the Stage with Solrock in front of her while Harley stood with Ariados.

"This is it ladies and gentlemen, the final match for the Rubello contest. The winner of this match will take home the ribbon. Three minutes on the clock, begin."

Harley looked up at the ceiling form a moment before turning back to Autumn.

"Pin Missile with Spider web."

Ariados unleashed several webs covered in pin missiles at Solrock.

"A lovely display to say the least." One of the judges said as Autumn lost some points.

Above the stage was another Ariados with the two men from the hallway.

"Get ready to move on that Solrock Ariados." One said.

"Solrock use Stone edge with Psychic." Autumn said.

As Solrock lifted up his rocks Ariados prepared to use a a silk threat to trip him up.

"Swellow use Air slash."

Jason's Swellow flew through the air and slashed the Ariados knocking him onto his side.

The two men turned to see Jason standing in front of them.

"What the Hell?"

"Nobody cheats my girlfriend." Jason said.

Solrock's Stone edge tore through the webs and were guided by the Psychic into Ariados, knocking him back and making Harley lose several points.

"Yes Autumn's getting him." Emelia said.

"No you don't, Ariados use Shadow Sneak and Bug Bite."

"Solrock use Fire spin."

Solrock tried to keep the Shadow Sneak back with fire , but Ariados came up fast and bit Solrock before he could use Fire spin on him.

Solrock was forced back as Autumn lost some points.

"Finish her with Spider Web and Pin Missile."

"Solrock look out!" Autumn shouted as Solrock was still recoiling.

Solrock was hit and entangled by the Pin Missile covered Web before falling onto the ground.

Autumn saw her points get close to Zero as Harley laughed.

"Come on Autumn. You can do this." Jason said as he looked down at her with the two unconscious men behind him.

"Solrock use psychic!" Autumn shouted remaining confident.

Solrock's eyes glowed red as he forced the wen off him and made the stingers orbit around him.

"Sunny day" Autumn said as Solrock made the inside of the hall very bright and sparkle across the pins, making Harley loose some points.

"No you don't, Ariados use Shadow sneak."

"Solar beam!"

"Sol!" Solrock shouted as he unleashed a massive blast of solar energy that crashed into Ariados and knocked him onto his back.

"Ariados!" Harley shouted as his spider laid there with swirly eyes.

Three x's appeared on the judges booths.

"It's over folks, we have our winner!" The Master of ceremonies shouted as the crowd applauded.

"Alright!" Emelia shouted.

"Autumn won!" Finn shouted.

"Yeah Autumn!" Jason shouted.

"She beat him." Robert said blushing.

"We lost? I don't believe it? How come my help didn't come in?" Harley said.

Autumn stood on the stage with all four of her pokemon as she was handed the Ribbon.

She was almost overwhelmed by all of this, but she took it in and shouted out in excitement as her pokemon did the same.

Jason left the room and met up with Finn and Emelia before Autumn came towards them.

"There's our winner!" Emelia shouted.

"Congratulations." Finn said.

"That was so overwhelming, but I did what you said Jason, I kept my cool and I finally got another ribbon."

"I'm proud of you Autumn."

Robert was making his way through the crowd looking for Autumn until he finally saw her.

He was about to say something when he saw Jason lift her up and kiss her.

His expression changed completely.

"Oh." He said as he turned and walked away disappointed.

Autumn's face blushed as she continued to hug Jason.

"I made a new friend, won another contest, and beat Harley. This was a great day." Autumn said to herself.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _Autumn has won her second contest_

 _Some of you are worried that Titans is the new priority_

 _I said this last time, but I will say it again, it is not_

 _Still if you haven't checked it out please do, and if you check it out please leave reviews, I like to know what you think of the chapters_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(via PM)_


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47: Weather Institute

* * *

It was late in the morning on route 119 and the group was moving towards Fortree city.

"So now that we're back on the route, I think we can make it to Fortree city in two days." Finn said.

"I'm pretty excited I've always wanted to go to Fortree city." Emelia said.

"Isn't it an entire city built into the trees?" Jason asked.

"That's right, my dad took us there once. It was pretty interesting." Autumn said.

"What's the gym leader like?"

"Her name's Winona, she's a flying type specialist. Like my Grandpa , she's been a leader for a long time."

"Well I hope she provides a good challenge." Jason said.

As the group continued they didn't notice they were being watched.

"Cast."

While the four were walking, Autumn noticed the temperature drop slightly, but quickly.

"Is it me or did it just get a little colder?"

Finn felt a rain drop on his forehead and looked up to see several rain clouds had appeared out of no where.

"What the Hell?!" He shouted before a downpour of rain came upon the group.

"Where did this rain come from?" Autumn asked.

"I don't know, but we need to find shelter." Jason said.

"Let's split up. We could find one faster." Emelia said.

The four split up and tried to find any kind of shelter along the route.

As Finn looked he noticed the weather got even colder and snow began to come down.

"Snow? It's early summer? What's going on?" He said as he rubbed his arms for warmth.

Jason and Autumn were also hit with the snow as Emelia kept looking for any signs of shelter.

As she moved along a ridge she thought she saw something move.

"Huh?" She said as she quickly went over and looked around.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" There was no response.

She turned around to see a small pokemon floating in front of her.

"Cast."

"Ahh!" She shouted before jumping backwards.

The pokemon in front of her was a small violet sphere with two black eyes and a small mouth. Around its body was a white cloud like form.

"What? What are you?" She asked before she looked closer.

"Wait a minute, the weather changes, I know what you are!" She shouted.

"Cast!"

Jason found Autumn and Finn back on the route as the snow kept coming down.

"I couldn't find anything."

"Me either." Autumn said.

"Wait where's Emelia?" Finn asked.

Suddenly the snow stopped.

"Wait now the snow's gone?" Autumn asked before they saw Emelia standing in front of them.

"Hey guys, I figured out what's been going on with the weather."

"Emelia, wait what?" Finn asked before they saw a small round grey pokemon with black eyes and a small mouth float beside her.

"Cast."

"What pokemon is that?" Autumn asked.

"She's a Castform, a pokemon that changes its form based on the weather and has the ability to rapidly change the weather. It was her that made those storms."

"She made the storms? Why?" Autumn asked.

"She was trying to get our attention, I think she wants us to follow her."

"Cast!" Castform said nodding.

"I think we should follow her, see what's going on." Emelia said.

"Well if you think we should I'll go with you." Finn said.

"We better stick together." Autumn said.

"It could be important." Jason said.

"Great, let's find out what's going on." Emelia said.

The group followed Castform through the path along the ridge with Emelia standing right beside Castform.

"I've never heard of a Castform before." Jason said.

"That's because they aren't natural pokemon they're artificial, like a porygon." Emelia said before Jason tried not to look disgusted.

Aura guardians had a dislike for artificial pokemon, or at least those who made them. Creating life was Reduka's responsibility, not man's.

"How did you know about it?" Finn asked.

"My mom taught lots of lessons on artificial pokemon, I learned about Castform more than once. Though I've never gotten to see one before."

"You said they have multiple forms what are they exactly?" Finn asked.

"Well I saw her winter form, I've seen her rain form in pictures, her sunny form, and her normal form."

"Why was a pokemon like this made?" Jason asked.

"According to my mom, they were made to help weather researchers understand weather patterns better."

"Duh the Weather institute." Finn said.

"The what?" Autumn asked.

"I remember reading about the weather institute on route 119, it's really close to us. This Castform must be from there." Finn said.

"But if that's true, then it means something's happened at the weather institute." Jason said.

"Cast!" Castform shouted as she nodded.

"I think that's a winner." Finn said.

* * *

The continued following Castform until they reached the edge of the ridge and saw a large building below.

The building had several towers and dishes built around it with various hardware on the grounds.

However, the courtyard was empty, save two men standing guard in lab coats by the door.

Jason used his aura vision and saw the two men had red auras , inside the building were several more moving red aura and a group of blue all in one room.

"Yet we got some bad guys down there, I'd bet anything this is Team Magma's doing. Or who knows, maybe it's the Templars."

"We need to get help." Emelia said.

"No time, from the looks of their movements they appear to be packing up. I don't think they intend on leaving any witnesses to what they're up to." Jason said.

"Then it's up to us." Autumn said.

Jason took a deep breath then nodded.

"Alright here's the plan, I'll go in, use stealth to take down as many of them as possible. Then I'll draw their attention, you guys rescue the hostages and get out."

"Cast." Castform said sounding like she approved of Jason's plan.

"We'll save the hostages." Emelia said as Autumn gave a slightly concerned look at Jason.

"Be careful." She said before giving him a short kiss.

Jason changed into his armor jacket before he carefully moved down the ridge and began scaling the side of the building while the others waited above.

Jason moved alone the side of the building until he was directly over the two door guards.

"So the shitty movie got the great rating and the good movie got the shitty rating?"

"Critics these days, they're high on some." The other started before Jason leapt down and slammed his palms onto the backs of the two men's necks, knocking them out.

Jason got up and waved the others over.

"The hostages are on the second floor, avoid the main hallways." Jason said.

The group split up with Jason moving down the hallway to the right, while the others went up a set of stairs.

He carefully moved down the hall, using doorways as cover before he saw a Magma grunt patrolling the hallway with a shotgun in his hands.

Two Zubat were flying by his head as he patrolled the halls.

"Magma it is." Jason said as he let Swellow out of his pokeball.

"Take down those Zubat quietly."

Swellow nodded.

Swellow flew very fast and knocked the first Zubat into the wall.

As the other one turned, Swellow came back and did the same.

The grunt didn't notice this and was caught in a chokehold from behind by Jason.

Jason dropped the man to the ground before breaking the shotgun in half.

He continued down the hall where he heard the sounds of a tv in a room and walking in the hallway.

Jason peered over the side to see a Magma grunt walking into a room while another came out.

"You're up Phil." The one walking in said as he handed off the shotgun to the other grunt.

Jason saw the grunt turn and walk the other way with two more Zubat beside him.

Jason sent Swellow out and sprinted down the hall after the Grunt.

Swellow knocked the two Zubat into the walls as the grunt turned just in time to see Jason.

Jason swept across the ground and knocked the grunt off his feet.

Jason leapt back up and smashed his foot into the man's face, knocking him out.

The other grunt ran out only to have his head knocked into the wall by the end of the shotgun.

"Humans and your guns." Jason said as he broke the shotgun in half.

Elsewhere Emelia and the others were quietly moving through the halls , trying to avoid being seen. Finally they saw a Magma grunt sipping on some coffee near a doorway.

"Cast!" Castform said angrily wanting to go out.

"Wait Castform." Emelia said stopping her.

"We need to be smart about this, if we go out we could alert more of them. But if we're smart we can keep him from telling anyone else."

Emelia let out Lunatone.

"Lunatone use Psychic on that coffee." Emelia said.

Lunatone's eyes glowed red before psychic energy came around the coffee, spilling it all over his face.

"Ahhh!" He tried to scream, but the energy forced his mouth shut.

The grunt dropped his gun as he tried to hold his face and his Zubat tried to blow on it with their wings.

"Castform those Zubat are weak to ice, make it cold in here and then try an ice move." Emelia said.

Castform transformed into his icy form and unleashed Powder snow.

The hall got very cold as snow came down hard onto both Zubat.

"Gotcha." Emelia said as both Zubat fell to the floor unconscious.

The Grunt opened his eyes to see Finn in front of him, who punched the man's face twice before he grabbed Finn's wrists and the two struggled for dominance.

Autumn came over and picked up the man's gun before slamming it into the man's back.

The main grunted in pain before he lost his grip on Finn's arms and Finn was able to grab his head, slamming it into the wall and knocking him out.

"Great job guys." Emelia said.

"Cast!" Castform shouted in happiness.

"Let's keep going." Emelia said.

As the group continued down the hall, Finn and Autumn noticed Emelia was taking a particular liking to Castform.

"You really like that Castform don't you." Finn said.

"I've wanted to see an artificial pokemon my whole life. They've extremely rare, and I've always been fascinated with them. How a pokemon could be made by man and still have be like natural pokemon." Emelia said.

"I think Castform likes you too." Finn said.

"Guys." Autumn said in a harsh tone.

They looked ahead to see a Magma grunt walking at them with a shotgun in hand.

Beside him were two Zubat.

Castform tried to peek her head out only to have Emelia grab her and pull her back.

"He has something very dangerous." Emelia said as the grunt walked by them.

"Castform try to break his gun with Ember." Emelia said. Castform nodded as she used sunny day and transformed into her sunny form.

It went from cold to hot as the grunt wiped some sweat off his face.

Castform came out and unleashed a blast of fire as the grunt turned.

The blast hit the end of the shotgun, cooking off the shell and causing it to burst inside the shotgun.

The weapon was blown apart as the blast hurled the grunt and his Zubat onto the ground unconscious.

"That looked like it hurt." Finn said.

"Someone probably heard that, we should keep moving." Emelia said.

They kept moving until they saw a door with two armed Team Magma grunts in front.

"Any ideas?" Finn asked.

"Well let's see, Castform is a weather pokemon designed to study weather, a major part of weather is lightning, so I assume they taught him an electric move like Thunderbolt, am I correct Castform."

"Cast." Castform said nodding.

"Ok so we use electricity mixed with some water. Castform can you use Rain Dance and then Thunderbolt."

Castform nodded.

"Wow you're really taking charge on this one Emelia, it's pretty hot." Finn said as Emelia blushed and giggled a little.

Castform transformed into her rain form before creating a cloud of rain over the two grunts.

"What the Hell, did the sprinklers go off." One said before Castform came out and used Thunderbolt,

"Cast!" She shouted as she unleashed a blast of electricity into the water that surged through the two men.

They screamed in agony before falling over unconscious.

"Alright we got them." Emelia said as she and Castform lead the others into the room.

They opened the door to see seventeen men and women in Lab-coats tied up and set on the ground.

In front of them was a Magma sergeant with a Dustox beside him and two grunts with Golbats.

"What's this? Intruders, there can be no witnesses, Dustox use Poison Powder!" The Sergeant shouted as his Dustox began unleashing a thick powder of violet poison. As this happened the two grunts sent their Golbats out to battle Combusken and Marshtomp who had been sent out by Autumn and Finn.

"Castform Wash it away with Rain Dance."

"Cast!" Castform shouted as she changed forms and shifted to water as she unleashed rain down onto the poison.

The Poison was washed away before Dustox was soaked.

"Dustox use Psybeam!"

"Castform use Thunderbolt to blow through it" Emelia said.

Castform unleashed a blast of lighting that hit Dustox's psybeam and caused both attacks to cancel each other out.

"Dustox use."

"Make it very sunny." Emelia said as Castform transformed again into her sunny form and made it very hot.

"Use Silver Wind."

"Castform use Ember."

With the enhanced heat, Castform opened her mouth and blasted a burst if fire through the incoming silver wind and hit Dustox, engulfing him completely in fire.

"Dust!" Dustox shouted in pain as he squirmed around in the air before falling down unconscious.

At the same time the two Golbat were hurled back by Combusken and Marshtomp.

"Now what Sarge?" One of the grunts started before Castform blasted the three with electricity.

They dropped to the ground as Castform looked excited upon seeing the scientists.

Emelia and the others quickly helped the scientists up.

"I don't know who you people are, but thank you." The lead scientist said as he got up.

"Cast!" Castform said as she came over to him.

"You found Castform!"

"Sir, not sound rushy but what exactly is Team Magma doing here?" Autumn asked.

"Are they after your research?" Emelia asked.

"No they were doing something in the basement, loudly."

* * *

Elsewhere in the building Jason dropped the unconscious body of a Magma grunt onto the ground.

He had returned Swellow and now had Sceptile out.

They opened the door to another room and saw it was the basement.

They carefully continued on until they saw a massive hole in the ground with a drill over it.

"What the Hell were they doing?" Jason asked before he heard movement.

He looked up to see two Magma guardians in full armor walking towards him with two Sableye.

None said anything, just six hidden blades let loose before the three guardians and their pokemon clashed.

Jason moved as fast as he could blocked each of the Magma guardian strikes while also trying to fight back.

The two thrusted their hands forward unleashed a combined aura blast that hurled Jason back.

Despite this he flipped himself and landed on his feet.

Jason's eyes and hands green as he formed aura claws over his hidden blades.

He then acrobatically leapt off two machines before he leapt onto the ground unleashed a blast of aura that knocked the two magma guardians off balance and allowed him to slice across one's face while also jump kicking him into the wall.

The other guardian was now glowing blue as he charged at Jason.

The two were in a violent clash, both trying to slash the other to no avail.

Finally Jason was able to smash apart one of the magma guardian's hidden blades with his claws and blades before jabbing his left blade into the man's chest. After doing so he kicked the guardian into the large hole in the ground.

As this happened Sceptile sliced the two Sableye across the chest with Leaf Blade and knocked them into the hole as well.

"Two guardians, they were looking for something." Jason said as they walked into the next room.

As he walked in his eyes widened as he saw a Magma guardian Officer standing in front of him with a Ditto on his shoulder.

The officer had long spike violet hair with streaks of orange, a violet cape, and orange tattoos on his face.

Around him were six other Magma guardians and six Sableye.

"Well well, look who's here, the Kanto dragon who's been causing us a lot of trouble?"

"Who are you?" Jason said as one of the guardians behind him closed the door.

"They call me Brodie. My job here's already complete, but now that you're here why not bring your head to Maxie, he'd be very happy about that." Brodie said as much to Jason's surprise, he took out two pistols.

"A guardian who uses a gun, what kind of coward are you?"

Brodie grinned.

"I learned a long time ago, a man with pride, is a man with limited options." Brodie said as his hands and eyes glowed blue and he opened fire.

Jason tried to form a barrier of aura over him, but somehow the first bullet completely shattered it, causing Jason and Sceptile to drop to the ground.

Ditto leapt off Brodie's shoulder and transformed into a Sceptile before running at Sceptile.

Jason and Sceptile got up as Brodie brought his guns back.

Jason looked very afraid as he did his best to move acrobatically and avoid the aura enhanced bullets.

Some of the bullets hit his armor and made cracks in it.

After Brodie began to reload, Jason unleashed a pulse of aura that knocked his guns back long enough for Jason to sprint forward and slice them in half with his hidden blades.

As this happened Sceptile sliced through Ditto, causing him to transform into himself again before transforming into a Blaziken.

Brodie drew his hidden blades and exchanged a series of strikes with Jason as the other guardians watched.

Brodie tried to blast Jason with a pulse of aura, but Jason braced himself and absorbed the blow.

He smiled as his eyes began to glow green.

"Now I see why you have guns, you're a terrible fighter." He said as he touched his mega evolution stone and Sceptile Mega evolved.

Mega Sceptile smashed the Ditto as Blaziken back with slam before charging at him.

Jason glowed green as he kept up the pressure on Brodie, eventually slicing off part of his hair and smashing his elbow across his face, breaking his nose.

"Ahhg!" Brodie shouted holding his nose.

He was then pinned to the ground as his Blaziken formed Ditto landed on him.

"Kill him!" Brodie shouted as the other six Magma guardians rushed forward with their mega evolved pokemon.

"Ahhh Shit." Jason said as he Sceptile stood back to back.

They were both overcome by a sensation and overwhelming energy. Their eyes glowed green as green symbols began to appear on their body.

Brodie and the other guardians' eyes widened as they backed up.

Mega Sceptile transformed again, having even more dragon like features on him than before and was much larger.

Jason also began to glow even more as a shroud of green dragon aura in the shape of a Mega Sceptile formed around him.

" _False guardians, you dare threaten me! I will destroy you!"_ Jason roared as he and Sceptile Caesar charged forward and unleashed an attack like a pair of furious dragons, cutting down the guardians and their mega evolved pokemon like they were nothing.

"No no no no!" Brodie shouted as he and his Ditto ran out of the room.

* * *

After recovering from his episode Jason met up with the rest of the group and the scientists.

"We've contacted the authorities, they are on their way for the remaining grunts. Thank you very much for saving us youngsters." The head scientist said.

"Well Castform I guess this is goodbye, I'm going to miss you." Emelia said as Castform gave a sad look and nudged her head.

"Well, perhaps Castform can stay with you."

"Really!" Emelia said.

"You saved us, and she seems to like you. Why not, she should see the rest of the world and not be cooped up here with us." The scientist said as he took out Castform's pokeball and handed it to Emelia.

"Thank you so much, I promise I'll take great care of her."

"Well alls well that ends well." Finn said.

Elsewhere Brodie knelt before Maxie and Mathis.

"Report."

"There were complications Mentor."

"The Team Aqua kind?"

"No Mentor, the brat from Kanto."

"You couldn't handle him alone! Fool I'll kill you where you stand!" Mathis shouted before his father restrained him.

"Forgive me mentor, but he still lives. However, I acquired our primary objective." Brodie said as he took out a small red ring.

Maxie took the ring in his hand and grinned.

"Well done Brodie, you're mission was a success, despite the brat. You're dismissed."

Brodie got up and left with his Ditto as Maxie held the ring.

"The ring is ours father."

"Indeed my son, and now where now where the Red Orb is. We have both the key and the lock now."

"Mentor." Brodie said as he came back in.

"What is it?"

"I forgot to mention, there was something else, about the Kanto brat, something you should know."

Maxie looked with great interest.

"Go on."

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _So Jason had another episode and Emelia got a Castform, not much more else to add_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(via PM) and check out titans_


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48: Festival of Light

It was late on night on route 119 and Jason was in his tent with Autumn, the two were fast asleep and their camp was quiet.

As they slept Autumn was wrapped in Jason's arms and both were still except for their breathing.

Jason's eyes slowly opened as they glowed green and green symbols formed on his body.

Jason saw himself in the air, floating among dark clouds in an even darker sky.

"What the?" He said as he saw himself floating.

"How is this possible?"

As Jason tried to figure out what was going on he saw something moving around him, something very big.

It was like a large black serpent, bigger than any pokemon Jason had ever seen.

" _It's taken me a long time to find you, thousands of years before the Blood of Circe was bound to me again."_

"Who said that? Who are you?"

" _I go by many names, but you may call me the Guardian of the Sky."_

 _"_ How do you know about Circe?"

" _I am very old my boy, I am one of Reduka's children, his third son."_

 _"_ You're a legendary pokemon!"

" _Indeed, and I have come across your Bloodlines twice before."_

 _"_ My Bloodlines?"

 _"When Altair first received my father's tears, he used them to beseech me for help. He and his guardians were impossibly outnumbered by the full might of the Tull empire. Four-hundred thousand men to ten thousand guardians and ten thousand pokemon. I evened the odds and helped Altair create a world where humans and pokemon lived together. Thousands of years later Circe found me, I taught her the ways of the dragon and guided her into founding the Draconid clan. I also gave her that which was most precious to me, a way to connect the both of us when the time came. We stopped a great threat together."_

The Guardian moved his massive dark head in front of Jason with large yellow glowing eyes.

" _Let me show you, so that you better understand why I come before you."_

Jason felt his vision grow blurry as he realized the Guardian was forcing one of Circe's memories upon him.

* * *

 _He saw Circe standing with Cole and their pokemon on the deck of a Byzantine ship._

 _They were just off the coast of Hoenn among two clashing fleets of Byzantine and Ottoman ships in a massive storm._

 _As the wind and rain flew past them they turned to Leo who was on the deck._

 _The Byzantine marines had set up several cannon like devices that were longer and had large glass vials attached to them._

 _They had cranks and a fire pokemon by the end of each._

 _"Let's hope my new invention works like it did in the test. If it does we'll destroy their fleet before they get close to Hoenn." Leo said._

 _"Is the scale gave you its wisdom it won't fail." Circe said._

 _The Ottoman fleet was much larger than the Byzantine fleet and get closer and closer to them._

 _"We're in range!" Leo shouted as cannon balls from the Ottoman ships flew at them._

 _"Stay the corse, this is their last chance to invade our empire, if they fail the Templars are finished." Circe said._

 _The Byzantine ships stayed on corse despite the hail of cannon fire. They sailed closer and closer to the Ottoman ships, not firing back what so ever._

 _"Wait for it, wait for it." Leo said until they were alongside two Ottoman ships._

 _"Unleash the weapon!"_

 _The men began cranking as each of the fire type pokemon unleashed flamethrower inside the machines._

 _Bursts of fire blew out of the machines and hit the Ottoman ships, doing little damage to them._

 _After their ship was out of the way the two Ottoman ships erupted in fiery explosions from each of the small bursts._

 _The two ships were completely blown apart and burned to the last board._

 _"Yes! it works!" Leo shouted._

 _"We will win the battle, and the war!" Cole said._

 _The other Byzantine ships followed suit, igniting ship after ship in fire, and engulfing the Ottoman fleet in massive explosions._

 _With most of the Templar ships in flames, Circe saw the flagship with a single man standing aboard._

 _He had two Bronzong beside him and his eyes were glowing red, he was sailing the ship with his psychic powers._

 _Circe gave a determined look as well as her Sceptile._

 _"It's him, the one the Sultan told me of, the true Grand Templar. Sail us to that ship!" Circe shouted as they changed corse for the Templar Admiral._

 _Circe stepped forward as she mega evolved Sceptile and drew her hidden blades._

 _"Your oppression ends here Templar, I care not how strong you are, I am a guardian of freedom and life. I will not fall to you, I will fight to my last breath if I mu" She started before the admiral's ship and all remaining Ottoman vessels were dragged underwater in a matter of moments._

 _Everyone onboard was dumbstruck._

 _"What just happened?" Cole asked._

 _Leo noticed the storm was getting worse, a massive tidal wave was forming and heading at their ship._

 _"Rouge wave!"_

 _"Brace yourselves!" Circe shouted as everyone tried to get to a safe spot on the ship._

 _The helmsmen aimed the front of the ship right at the wave._

 _As it hit the ship rocked and had its deck filled with water, several crewmen were washed away into the ocean, crying for help._

 _Circe came up and saw they had been rather fortunate, several of the Byzantine ships had completely capsized._

 _"What's happening?" Leo shouted._

 _Circe and her Sceptile saw something moving in the water, something large and dark, with glowing red eyes._

 _She looked closer across the water and saw another ship sailing behind it._

 _It was of Byzantine design and had a crew of familiar looking men on it._

 _Circe's eyes widened as she saw these were aura guardians, and at the front of the ship was Malik, with glowing red eyes , and red symbols across his bare chest and a penant across his neck._

 _"Malik! What are you doing!?"_

 _Malik grinned an evil grin._

 _"What I should have done a long time ago my dear Circe, I have taken the Blue orb, and merged with it. Now the Great Leviathan and I are one."_

 _"You're mad!"_

 _"I have defeated the Templars in one foul swoop, but I won't be stopping there."_

 _"What is he talking about?" Cole asked._

 _"I will rebirth this land in water, together the Great Leviathan and I will purge Hoenn with a great flood, and through this we will start a new. A greater Hoenn, where only those worthy will inhabit and forge the greatest future!"_

 _The great beast in front of their ship began moving again as he formed another tidal wave._

 _"Another wave!" Cole shouted._

 _Circe stepped forward as she took a deep breath._

 _When she opened her eyes they were glowing green and green symbols appeared on her body._

 _She transformed as did her Mega Sceptile, Jason's eyes widened as he saw them in their ultimate forms, Sceptile looking even more dragon like and Circe with a massive shadow of green energy around her in the shape of a Mega Sceptile._

 _"This stops now!" Circe shouted in a deeper voice._

 _The sky began to grow darker and darker as green lighting flashed above them._

 _The Great Leviathan surfaced, unleashed a Tsunami of water at them only to have a blast of energy fly from the sky and crash into the wave, tearing it apart._

 _Cole and the others looked up and saw what looked like a massive black serpent moving through the clouds above them._

 _The Great Leviathan tried to unleash another blast of water only to have the creature in the sky unleash a larger blast that blew through the water and hit The Great Leviathan, forcing him back underwater._

 _"You will not succeed today Malik!" Circe roared as her words were followed by a much more terrifying roar that came from the sky._

 _Malik looked enraged._

 _"This isn't over, my guardians will rebirth this world a new!" Malik shouted as his ship sailed off._

 _Cole and Leo looked terrified as Circe and Sceptile returned to normal._

* * *

At this moment Jason regained all of his lost memories, he remembered the green orb in the Draconid tomb, the Weather institute.

"You you're one of the Three guardians! I've merged with the Jade orb!" Jason shouted.

The Guardian kept moving around him, never showing his form close enough for Jason to get a good picture.

" _I am, I'm the oldest of the three. I am also the wisest. I chose to merge with you Jason because of your heritage."_

 _"_ Of corse."

" _But also because I can feel the dragon inside of you, even more than I felt in Circe."_

 _"_ What?" Jason said in disbelief.

" _Something is about to happen, a great disaster, Circe and I stopped it together, but now my brothers will try again"_

"Your brothers."

" _The Great Leviathan, and the Great Devourer. Guardians of the Sea and the Earth. They are more impulsive and aggressive than I. They believe that to truly guard their domains they must expand them. The Leviathan wishes to spread the ocean to cover all the earth, just as the Devourer wishes to dry up the oceans and create a world of land, only land."_

 _"_ That's impossible, they're children of Reduka."

 _"You think too highly of us, we may be children of Reduka, but we are not our father. I am the one who keeps the balance between the two. Team Magma wishes to use my brothers to change the world, and my brothers will be more than happy to do so."_

"But Autumn." Jason thought to himself.

" _I know about the Blue Orb, how it has merged with the one you love."_

 _"_ I" Jason said nervously.

" _I have no time for your childish embarrassment!"_

"I'm sorry, but what does this mean for her?"

" _My brother has likely told her that he needs her to guard the ocean, but he is manipulating her, he wants to use her as a means to expand the ocean, just as my other bother seeks to use Magma to expand the earth."_

 _"_ If this is true we need to get to Team Aqua now for help."

" _No! You cannot trust Team Aqua!"_

 _"_ What? But they're Aura guardians, the real ones, they aren't like team Magma. Aren't they?"

" _Do you wonder why they chose the name Team Aqua, it is because they follow the way of my brother The Great Leviathan, just as Magma follows the way of The Great Devourer. I do not doubt they are true guardians and protectors of the innocent, but if my brother calls upon them, they will do as he says, you cannot trust them with this matter."_

Jason was now terrified, he could not trust those he saw as friends, as those he saw as brothers.

"Who can I trust?"

" _Guardians of other brotherhoods from other regions, and what's left of the Draconid clan."_

 _"_ What is it you want of me exactly?"

 _"I want your help, to ensure that my brothers do not overstep their bounds. Maintain the balance of the Earth, as is your duty as an Aura Guardian and servant of my Father."_

"Why me?"

" _Because, it is your destiny, you are the dragon, even more so than Circe. You have power even she did not know, power even Altair did not know."_

Jason was overwhelmed by what he was hearing, he had power that even Circe and Altair himself did not have, Altair was able to Mega Evolve himself, what did this mean.

"I will do anything you ask Great Guardian, but you must promise to protect Autumn from your brother. I, she, I care deeply for her."

" _Excellent, I will keep her safe if I can, but my brother may try to turn her against us. You must stay close to her at all times. We will protect her together. But there is something else you must find in order for our bond to be complete."_

 _"_ What?"

" _The Dragon Buckler."_

 _"_ The Dragon Buckler? What is it? Where is it?"

" _All in good time, for now rest and prepare yourself for the hardships to come"_

Jason's eyes reverted to normal as he breathed deeply and saw he was back in his tent covered in sweat.

"Jason." He heard as he saw Autumn raise her head.

"Is everything alright? Did you have a memory of Circe?"

Jason breathed out.

"I'm, I'm fine. I'm just glad you're here beside me." He said as he came in and kissed her. Autumn blushed a little as Jason held her tight in his arms.

* * *

The next morning, Jason insisted that Autumn come with him as he trained, Autumn didn't mind seeing Jason train, though as the day went on she noticed he was acting a bit more clingy to her than usual.

Though like with his training, she didn't mind, she had spent so long trying to gain his affection having more of it was like a dream.

Finn and Emelia noticed the two holding hands as they walked and Jason keeping Autumn close to him.

"Is it their anniversary or something?" Finn asked.

"I don't think so."

"Jason has been really close to Autumn all morning."

"I don't think Autumn minds."

As they kept walking they came before a massive forest, build into the colossal trees were a series of houses and buildings above the ground connected by a series of wooden walkways.

"This is it, Fortree city." Finn said.

"It's amazing." Emelia said.

Jason had never seen a city like this before, the natural environment hadn't been disturbed at all. The wild pokemon and their aura seemed in perfect balance.

"I wish all cities were like this." Jason said as he took in the aura.

They found a set of stairs leading up to the tree city on the trunk of a tree and climbed them up to the city itself.

Once there they saw dozens of people and flying type pokemon, both wild and trained moving around.

Many seemed to be setting up decorations and displays around the city.

"It looks like some kind of celebration is about to happen here." Finn said.

"We should find out, it may be exciting." Autumn said before she realized why they were there.

"After your gym battle of corse." she said.

"Let's head to the pokemon center first, see if we can find out what's going on and where the gym is." Jason said.

They made their way across a series of bridges to the pokemon center.

Once inside Autumn tried to sit with Finn and Emelia , but Jason stopped her.

"Why don't we bring up the pokeballs together." Jason said.

"Um ok." Autumn said as they brought all of their pokeballs up to the counter.

As they did Jason noticed something strange in the corner. Sitting at a table were three Kanto army soldiers in ACUs.

"That's weird." He said.

Nurse Joy came over and picked up their pokeballs.

"Hello."

"Nurse Joy, I was wondering if you could tell me where the gym is." Jason said.

"The gym, are you planning on challenging Winona?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry, but the gym is closed for today."

"Closed?"

"Yes for the festival of Light."

"What's that?" Autumn asked.

"It's a celebration once every five yeas when a comet and the moon align as fragments of the comet break off and fall down over the city, when mixed with the moonlight they create a display like none other. It only happens here and every five years, so we celebrate when it does."

"Wow that sounds amazing, we must be very lucky to show up for it." Autumn said.

"Well if the gym's not open then we should go to the festival." Jason said.

"Yes." Autumn said hugging him.

The two went back over to their friends and sat down.

"Gym's closed today, but we found out what all the preparations around the city are for." Jason said before he explained the festival to Finn and Emelia.

"That sounds awesome!" Finn said.

"We're going right!?"

"I was thinking maybe we could have a double date." Jason said.

"I'm in." Finn said.

The four got two rooms in the pokemon center before putting on better cloths for the night.

As Autumn changed she noticed Jason watching her somewhat intensely.

"Jason are you ok?"

"Huh, oh yeah I was just uh, hypnotized by you."

Autumn giggled a little.

"You think I'm that hot."

"I think you're the most beautiful girl on this earth."

Autumn blushed.

* * *

When she finished changing the two left with their hands locked together

They came out and saw Finn and Emelia waiting for them.

"There you guys are, come on it will be dark soon and the festival is about to begin." Emelia said.

They left the pokemon center and followed the locals across the decorated streets to a larger area where a pavilion had been set up.

Two loudspeakers were set up on it and a woman wearing a light blue suit with a flight helmet, white leggings and sleeves, and long lavender hair stood there.

"It's Winona, the gym leader." Autumn said.

"That's her?" Jason said with some interest.

"Ladies and gentlemen, citizens and visitors, as the Fortree city gym leader it is both an honor and a privilege to be the one to welcome you all to the Festival of Light, a natural wonder that happens once every five years and only here in Fortree city. Now the lights will appear at midnight, so make sure you get a good spot to see it. Until then enjoy the festival itself, food, entertainment, music, art, and fun! Let the festival begin!" Winona shouted as the crowd cheered.

"Finally, where do we go first?" Autumn asked.

"Well, I say we see some entertainment first, then get some food, do some dancing, then be ready for the light show." Finn said.

"I like it." Emelia said.

"Alright." Jason said.

"We've got a plan then." Autumn said.

The four made their way over to the entertainment area where they saw various attractions.

They stopped in front of a set where they saw several people in dancer attire dancing with a Gardevoir, Blaziken, and Breloom. They appeared to be doing a very well choreographed dance routines.

"They're good." Emelia said.

The Gardevoir lifted her partner and the others up with psychic, allowing them to dance in mid air.

The group and others watching applauded, but as Finn turned he noticed Jason wasn't watching the show at all, he was watching Autumn.

"Jason."

"Huh?"

"The show."

"I'm watching."

"Not really."

After the show finished, the dancers all bowed as the crowd applauded.

* * *

The group left and went to the next platform where they saw a pair of trainers were having a battle.

"Mawile use Crunch!"

"Manectric use Thunderbolt!"

Manectric unleashed a blast of electricity until Mawile, hurling her back and in front of her trainer.

"Alright Manectric!" The other trainer shouted.

The crowd cheered, but this time Emelia noticed Jason was only focusing on Autumn.

"Jason's not even paying attention."

"I know." Finn said.

After leaving the battle the group checked out the other entertainment for another hour.

They eventually found a nice restaurant along a line of restaurants.

They found a nice Kalos restaurant and sat down at a table together.

"A Kalos place, I guess this was your idea Jason." Finn said.

"Il n'y a aucun plat, comme une Kalos un." Jason said as Autumn giggled.

"Ok will you please stop with that, it was cool when you did it once but not you're just embellishing in it no matter how many people tell you to stop."

"Who said that?" Emelia said as the four looked around.

"Anyway, there are a lot of flying type pokemon here, I can't wait to get pictures of them." Finn said.

"I hear there are more flying type pokemon in Fortree city than all of Dewford island." Emelia said.

"I can see why Winona chose this place as her home, Jason you should have a good shot against her, though I wouldn't underestimate her." Autumn said before she realized he seemed distracted.

"Jason?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, we've been practicing."

Finn and Emelia were now noticing Jason's distraction.

They kept silent about it until Autumn said she had to go to the bathroom.

"I'll go with you." Emelia said.

Jason seemed nervous about Autumn leaving and almost went after her.

"Jason, can we talk." Finn said.

"Talk about what?"

"You seem a bit distracted today, like you're fixated on Autumn. I know she's you're girlfriend, but this is going beyond that. It's like you don't want to be apart from her at all."

Jason wasn't ready for them to know what was happening yet.

"I'm just uh, well, I feel bad about how long I stupidly didn't realize she liked me. Now I'm trying to make up for us by giving her lots of affection."

"Jason I'm not falling for it, what's wrong."

Meanwhile Autumn and Emelia came out of the bathroom together.

"Autumn, have you noticed Jason seems a bit, clingy towards you today?"

"I guess, I mean I don't mind the extra attention. But you do have a point."

"Aren't you a little concerned?"

"Should I be?"

"Yeah, Finn and I have our special time together, but he's never this clingy. You should talk to him about it, maybe somethings bothering him."

"I think you're overreacting." Autumn said.

After finishing dinner, the four found a dance area where music was being played.

"Alright a dance floor!" Emelia shouted.

The four went onto the floor as more music played.

They let some of their pokemon out to dance with them as many of the other trainers had done.

Jason kept Autumn close to him even for the solo songs, Autumn was beginning to realize that Emelia had a point.

He eventually made them bump into a young Kanto army officer in service dress and his wife with short blonde hair and green eyes.

A slow song came on and Jason held Autumn close in his arms.

She knew she had to talk to him, but she would wait until they were alone.

* * *

Eventually they found a place alone on top of one of the trees to watch the lights. Their pokemon were around them.

"Alright it's eleven fifty, almost time." Jason said.

He noticed Autumn looked a bit concerned.

"Autumn what's wrong."

She took deep breath.

"Jason, the others and me have noticed that all of today you seemed a bit, clingy and distracted. Like you don't want me away from you for a moment."

Jason looked nervous.

"Well I just , want to be close with you."

"Jason is something is bothering you I need to know. I'm you're girlfriend and I'm here for you." Autumn said holding his hands.

Jason didn't want to tell Autumn, but realized she had to know.

He took a deep breath.

"Alright, the truth is I'm scared for you. Autumn, this morning I didn't just have a memory, I had a vision. A vision of a legendary pokemon , like you did. The Guardian of the Sky."

"What?"

"Autumn, you're not the only one with an orb infused inside of you. Back in the Daconid tombs, I found the Jade orb and it fused with me, I've had two episodes like you only worse since I'm a guardian. I didn't remember them until the Guardian showed me."

"Oh my God, this is, it's unbelievable, we both have the same problem. Jason you didn't need to hide this from me, we can work through his together now."

"That's not what I was afraid of, Autumn the Guardian told me about the Great Leviathan, whatever he told you, he was deceiving you. He wants to use you as his vessel to take control of Team Aqua, then cover Hoenn in an Ocean." Jason went over everything the Guardian told him.

"And I believe him." Jason said.

Autumn looked more terrified than she had ever looked before.

"Oh my God, Oh my God, oh my God." She said shaking and tearing up.

Jason took her in his arms as she shook. Their pokemon looked concerned as well, especially Autumns.

"Autumn, Autumn look at me." Jason said as he put his hand under her chin.

"I will never let him do that to you, the Guardian promised to help me protect you. As long as I live, he won't use you and won't hurt you. I swear to Reduka."

Jason brought Autumn in and kissed her passionately for almost a minute before she calmed down a little.

The two were still hugging tightly when they looked up and saw the bits of the comet falling down in the moonlight.

"It's starting." Jason said.

"They're so beautiful." Autumn said.

The light the from the moon glistened off the bits of comet in ways they could have never imagined.

* * *

Later that night the two were fast asleep when Jason heard a knock on his door.

He yawned and put some shorts on before walking over to the door.

He slowly opened it up and saw the same Kanto soldier from before.

"Hello?" He said very tired.

"Jason Ketchum, I've been looking for you." The soldier said as Jason's eyes widened when he realized who it was.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _Sorry for the late update, my beta reader was very busy with work_

 _So we meet the Guardian and Autumn knows about the Jade orb,_

 _Jason has been met by a mystery character, though I'm sure many of you know who it is_

 _Things with Team Aqua may not be all as they appear and Jason has yet to discover a new source of power not seen in any of the stories before_

 _Before I close, as usual I'll leave a reminder about Titans, twenty chapters up now as of today, check it out if you haven't_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment suggest, or ask(via PM)_


	49. Chapter 49

Ch 49: Gym six

Jason was still in disbelief as he saw who stood before him.

"Stephen Rian? What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you Ketchum, I'll admit it hasn't been easy finding the bearer of the Jade Orb."

"What?" Jason started.

"Don't even start, we're both Aura guardians here. No need to play dumb."

"How do you know about the Jade orb, how did you know it's fused with me?"

"That's what I need to talk to you about Jason. Now my wife is asleep, and I that girl whom I assume is your girlfriend is still asleep so we can have this conversation in private. Well, 'private'". Several minutes later they were on top of the city's treelines with Jason's pokemon out and Stephen's Charizard out.

"That light show was quite beautiful. Bianca was ecstatic we were able to see it."

"Alright, what is this about Stephen, because quite frankly I'm a bit freaked out over how you knew about the Jade orb and me. Because I've only told one person, Autumn."

"I didn't know it was you from the start Ketchum, I was lead here to Hoenn and lead to the one who had been fused with the Jade orb. Then I stumbled into you during the festival, I recognized you and felt the calling. I knew you had absorbed the Jade orb."

"How though? What calling? You're talking in circles."

"I suppose you're right." Stephen said as his Charizard handed him something.

As he came closer Jason felt a great power in his hand, a power very similar to the Jade orb inside him.

Stephen placed a small object in Jason's hand.

"This belongs to you now." Stephen said.

Jason slowly looked down and saw a small piece of solid gold slightly bigger than his hand. It was shaped like a rectangle with sides like a hexagon. While mostly gold it had black serpent shaped areas near the edges, small serpent shaped areas near the edges, a green circle around a coin in the center with an emerald green symbol on it that almost looked like a dragon's claws.

Around the green circle was Byzantine text, text Jason had never seen before.

"This was found in a templar base. They took it from the draconid tomb where you apparently found the Jade orb. They're connected."

Jason realized Stephen was right, he could feel the device was almost alive. Calling out to the Jade orb inside him.

He almost heard whispers from the device, great dragon power.

"I don't know what it is, but thank you for bringing it to me." Jason said.

"I didn't have a choice, it was like the artifact was compelling me to do so."

"So, I uh saw your match the other day. That was an awesome win." Jason said as his Charizard gave a slight fanboy expression at Stephen's Charizard.

"Eh, after two or three league wins, they just aren't the same as the first. Though what happens afterwards with Bianca is always fun."

Jason tried not to lose his composure.

"Aww come on man what are you seventeen, I'm married I'm an adult I do it with my wife."

"Can we change the subject."

"Alright, I can tell something is concerning you anyway."

"Last night, I had a vision. A vision from a legendary pokemon connected to the Jade orb. He calls himself the Guardian of the Sky."

"Guardian of the sky, how interesting."

"He told me I had to find something. But he didn't say what? I wonder if this is it. But he also said that his brothers, The Great Devourer , and the Great Leviathan, were guardians of the Sea and land. They would try and use their orbs to, control their hosts. Try to take over the others domain."

"H'mm, so three guardians. Land, sea, and sky. It sounds like the legendary pokemon of Hoenn. Groudon, Kyogre, and Rayquaza. From what we know, Groudon is said to be a the guardian of the realm of Land. Kyogre, a guardian of the sea. Then Rayquaza, a guardian of the sky."

"So that's their names. Well, according to, Rayquaza, Team Aqua may obey Kyogre if he calls upon them to do so."

"That's troubling, I thought they were the good guardians."

"I still think they are, but they could be manipulated by a legendary pokemon. If that happens the Draconid guardians will stand behind us, but they're too few."

"Well we don't want to do anything stupid. If team Aqua thinks we're turning against them, they could come after you."

Jason had never thought of that. He nervously sweat dropped.

" Just be careful, I'll see what I can do about it."

"Thank you."

"I will be staying in town for a few more days through. I'm in the army, and we're doing some work here with the Hoenn military."

"U'mm, well actually. I kind of had a gym battle tomorrow and uh."

"You wanted a professional's opinion."

Jason nervously sweat dropped.

"Well."

Stephen's Charizard turned his head to him and nodded.

"Alright we can take it look and give your our opinion. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll see you in the morning."

Stephen and his Charizard left.

Jason's pokemon came around him and stared with him at the device in his hand.

" _Ahhh! You have found it!"_ Jason heard the Guardian say.

"You again, so Rayquaza's your name."

" _Rayquaza , that is one of my names. I told you I preferred the Guardian of the Sky."_

"So this is what you wanted me to find, this is the artifact?"

" _It is, I haven't seen it in thousands of years. This is the key to unlocking your power Jason."_

"What does it do exactly?"

" _It will grant you power like no aura guardian has known before. But it will only work when you and I are connected."_

"Like in the tomb or at the institute?"

" _Precisely, though if you can learn to master it, you will be able to call upon my power at will."_

"How do I do that?"

" _I will teach you, together we will make you the mightiest dragon guardian who ever lived. You're training has only just begun, I will teach you everything I taught Circe, and more. In fact, we will start tonight, now."_

"What? But I have a gym battle tomorrow?"

Jason didn't even have to see Rayquaza to realize he was probably giving him a look.

Jason took a deep breath as he cracked his back and his pokemon got up.

"Are we ever going to meet in person one of these days?"

" _When the time is right. When the time is right."_

At four in the morning Jason was more tired than he had ever been after a training session.

Rayquaza was more intense than any of his trainers he had before.

His pokemon were equally exhausted.

" _H'mm, you show promise, just as Circe did, but as I hoped you show a bit more than her. We're done for the night, rest"_

"Rayquaza, I was told that only a being of great power could remove an orb from the one they were connected with. I was wondering, could you possibly remove the orb from Autumn, wouldn't that solve our problem."

" _That I'm afraid, is beyond even my reach, my powers are not able to remove the Blue orb from your beloved."_

"If you can't remove it, then who could?"

 _"That orb will only come out when my brother wants it too. My father could remove it with ease, my brother Arceus could remove it, though with great difficulty, perhaps my other brother could remove it as well and perhaps the other one."_

"So Arceus and Mew are more powerful than you."

" _Not exactly. They simply have different power than me. "_

"Alright well I'm about to pass out here, so I'm going to bed."

" _Rest well. Tomorrow we continue hard."_

* * *

Jason returned his pokemon and dropped his pokeballs off with Nurse Joy before showering and resting beside Autumn.

He fell right asleep and was practically dead as he laid there.

Several hours later it was nine in the morning and Autumn slowly woke up.

She stretched her arms as she slowly opened her eyes to see Jason fast asleep beside her.

She noticed that he seemed exhausted and as if he hadn't slept in days.

She was a bit confused on why he would be like that until she realized he had clearly gone to do some training.

While she was a bit happy he had gotten past not letting her out of his sight, she was also still worried about what Jason told her, with the Great Leviathan. Though she realized she would have to be able get past this as well, Jason would keep her safe, but she couldn't live in fear either.

Still she put her arms around Jason and cuddled close to him.

Later that morning Jason and her were having breakfast with the others.

"So what pokemon are you using today?" Finn asked.

"Swellow and Charizard , I will also be using Absol for the first time."

"Really, I'm interested to see him." Emelia said.

"We also will have guests." Jason said.

"Hello!" They heard behind them.

The group turned to see none other than Stephen Rian there with a woman his age with green eyes and short blonde hair.

Everyone but Jason's mouths dropped as they saw Stephen.

"You, you're Stephen Rian." Finn said.

"I am."

"How, why?" Emelia started.

"My names Bianca Rian! I'm his wife, I think I recognize you, you bumped into us yesterday, that's ok though it was an accident. Plus I love meeting new people it gives me a great chance to expand my view of the world and the people in it."

"Jason and I are acquainted, through our fathers. I saw him earlier and wondered what he was up too. I found out he was going for a gym battle, I offered to watch and give him some pointers."

"You're really going to come with us?" Autumn said.

"Oh of corse, I've never gotten to meet Ash Ketchum before and seeing his son will be a good experience too, plus gym battles are always fun to watch and." Bianca said.

"Why don't we head down there." Stephen said as the other four sweat dropped.

The six walked towards the gym as everyone but Jason watched Stephen nervously.

"When exactly did you two meet?" Autumn asked.

"Well uh, last night, when you were in bed."

"What?"

"It was guardian business."

"Did it involve me?"

"You were mentioned." Jason said nervously.

Autumn gave Jason a look.

"I'll fill you in tonight."

"Ok." She said.

"Soooo, Mr. Rian, uhhh what's your dad like?" Finn asked nervously.

"My dad?" Stephen asked.

Jason recognized that tone. It was the same kind he had used so many times when people asked him about his father.

"Well you know, not losing to anyone, ever."

"Well uh." Finn was stopped by Jason who shook his head.

"So what are your plans now that you've beaten the Unova league?" Jason asked.

"Still got some work to do here with the Army, but I've been working on getting assigned to Sinnoh or Jhoto, I still have yet to compete in those leagues."

"How do you get assigned to other regions?" Emelia asked.

"I'm a liaison officer, my job is working with other nations' militaries."

"This is my first league." Jason said.

"So I've heard, Hoenn was my second league after Kanto. Why didn't you choose Kanto?"

"I considered it, but I thought it would be nice to see a place I had never been to before. It turned out to be one of the best decisions I have ever made." Jason said as he held Autumn's hand and she blushed a little.

"So what exactly do you do Bianca?" Emelia asked.

"Me, well I'm a pokemon researcher, I study and collect information by traveling to remote parts of regions. I exchange my information with other researchers and learn to understand pokemon better." She started before dragging on for almost two minutes.

The group sweat dropped as Bianca showed no signs of stopping.

"And that's when Stephen and I met."

"Ok we're here." Stephen said as the group looked very relieved.

* * *

The gym was very large, shaped like temple built into the trees and extending up above the trees. There were several statues of flying type pokemon.

They walked up to the entrance where they saw a young woman standing by the door with a leather gauntlet on her right arm holding a Swellow.

"Petri I am not showing you those bad dinosaur movies anymore." She said before noticing the group.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm here to challenge Winona."

"Oh, well she's up top. Let me take you to her." She lead them up the stairs on the side of the temple. They reached the top and saw a large battlefield on the top of the building.

"Where's Winona?" Jason asked before the girl pointed up.

The group looked up to see Winona standing on the back of her Skarmory as it flew through the air.

Two of her students were doing the same with two other Skarmory.

"Woah." Finn said.

"Winona, you've got a challenger." The girl said.

Winona flew down before leaping off Skarmory and landed in front of the group.

She turned her eyes to Stephen.

"You're back, I thought you moved on to other regions."

"I'm not here to challenge you, he is." Stephen said pointing to Jason.

"And who might you be?"

"Jason. "

"I believe I saw you at the festival young man, so you think you can defeat the queen of the sky."

"I know I can."

Winona smiled.

"Let's see if that's true."

Several minutes later Winona stood on the other side of the battlefield while Jason stood on the side closest to the stairs.

Winona's students were on the right side of the sidelines while the group was on the left.

A ref came up to the side with the students.

"You've got this Jason!" Autumn shouted.

"The battle between leader Winona and challenger Jason is about to begin, this will be a three on three battle and only the challenger can substitute pokemon."

Winona took out a pokeball and hurled it forward.

A large Swellow came out with a slightly different coloration to his feathers.

"A shiny swellow." Jason said.

"That's right, what do you have?"

Jason took out a pokeball and hurled it forward before his own Swellow came out.

"Swellow!" Swellow shouted as he came out and flew over Jason.

Winona's eyes widened.

"Apparently a Swellow like I've never seen before."

"Wait Stephen is that those dragon pokemon you told me abo."

"Yes Bianca, it is."

"Let's begin this flight, Swellow use Double Team."

Winona's swellow made a dozen copies of herself that flew into the air all flying in different directions around Jason's Swellow.

"Swellow use Air Slash while spinning."

Jason's Swellow began spinning around with his talons out.

"Arial Ace." Winona said as all of her Swellows flew in at Jason's Swellow from different directions. Swellow was able to destroy a few , but was hit in the back by the real Swellow before she and her other copies flew along side each other past Jason's Swellow.

"Now we've got you, Heat wave!" Jason shouted.

"Swellow!" Swellow squawked as he opened his beak and unleashed a fiery wave of energy through the air.

"Heat wave!?" Finn said.

"Looks like he took my dad's advice." Autumn said.

The wave of heat hit Winona's Swellow and the copies.

"Heat wave huh, I wasn't expecting that. Swellow use Agility with Double team."

Winona's Swellow made a dozen copies of herself that all began flying in sporadic different directions around Jason's Swellow.

"Brave Bird."

"Steel wing!" All of the Swellow copies glowed blue as they flew at Jason's Swellow from different directions.

Jason's Swellow turned his wings metal before smashing them into as many of the copies as possibly, unfortunately the real shiny swellow flew in from below and slammed into his stomach, hurling Swellow up.

"Now follow up with Air Slash." Swellow was slashed across his body with the other Swellow's talons.

"This isn't good." Emelia said.

"She's not letting him breath." Bianca said.

"But she made a mistake." Stephen said as the other copies came up behind her.

Jason saw the lead Swellow stop and look like she was in pain.

"The recoil!" Jason said.

"Heatwave!" Jason shouted.

"Swellow!" His Swellow squawked as he opened his beak and unleashed a wave of heat energy that hit Winona's Swellow and destroyed all of the copies.

"Steel wing!" Jason shouted as Swellow flew in and slammed both his wings across her face.

"Swellow!" Winona shouted.

Her Swellow landed on the ground with swirly eyes.

"Leader Winona's Swellow is unable to battle."

"Great job Jason!" Autumn shouted.

"Wow, that was so awesome." Bianca said.

"Not bad kid." Stephen said.

"Alright Swellow return, if speed won't win the day, Power Might." Winona said as she hurled another pokeball forward.

A very large Skarmory came out and flew over Winona.

"Swellow use Heat Wave!" Swellow opened his beak and unleashed a blast of fiery energy at Skarmory.

"Fly!"

Skarmory flew up faster than Heat wave could hit him.

Skarmory then came down faster than Swellow could react and hit his back like a rocket, hurling him into the ground.

"Swellow?" Jason said.

"Swellow is unable to battle." The ref said.

"'sigh' I saw that coming." Jason said as he took out his next pokeball

"I choose you Absol!"

The group watched in great interest as they had never seen Absol battle before.

Absol didn't seem nervous , despite this being his first real battle with Jason.

"Skarmory use Steel Wing."

Skarmory flew down and unleashed a furry of strikes with his wings at Absol.

"Absol dodge and use Leer."

Absol did his best to avoid Skarmory's strikes, and also unleashed Leer, lowering Skarmory's defenses. However, Skarmory moved to fast and slammed his wing across Absol's face, knocking him back.

Absol slowly got up as Skarmory flew right at him.

"Steel wing."

"Absol use Detect."

Absol moved out of the way as Skarmory flew past him, only to make a sharp U-Turn.

"Arial Ace." Absol turned his head just in time to see Skarmory slash across him again.

Absol landed on his side as Skarmory turned to make another pass at him.

"Steel wing!"

"Leer." Jason said.

Absol raised his head just in time to use Leer on Skarmory.

"Skaaa!" Skarmory shouted as he slammed his wings into Absol again.

"Geez he's wrecking him." Finn said.

"Come on Jason fight back!" Autumn shouted.

Stephen had an idea what Jason was up to.

"If he can stay conscious, Absol can pull this off." Stephen said.

"Come on Absol, you can keep fighting." Jason said.

Absol shook as he got up feeling very fatigued.

"Skarmory use Fly."

Skarmory flew up incredibly high, before coming back down at Absol.

"Detect into Night Slash."

Absol moved out of the way just in time to avoid Skarmory's strike, As soon as he did, Absol came forward with his head fin and slashed across Skarmory's body.

The attack looked like it did more damage than it should have, Skarmory flying backwards.

"Huh?" Finn said.

"He used Leer twice." Stephen said.

"That's it." Autumn said.

"Skarmory use."

"Thunderbolt!" Jason screamed.

"Thunderbolt?" Emelia said.

"Sol!" Absol shouted as his fin sparked before unleashing a blast of lightning into Skarmory

"Skaaaa!" Skarmory shrieked in pain before falling unconscious.

"Skarmory is unable to continue."

"Great job Absol." Jason said before he felt a great fatigue hit Absol.

He fell over and landed on his side with swirly eyes.

"Absol is unable to battle as well."

"H'mm a draw, well better than a loss." Winona said as she returned Skarmory.

"Absol return, you did your best and I'm proud of you."

"Well it's down to their last pokemon, this will be interesting." Stephen said.

"Time to end it, go Altaria!" Winona shouted.

A very large Altaria came out and soared over Winona.

"Altaria, this won't be easy." Jason said as he noticed a bracelet around Altaria's leg.

"I choose you Charizard!" Jason shouted as his Charizard came out and roared.

"Now to make it interesting." Winona said revealing a bracelet with a mega evolution stone.

Jason's eyes widened as he saw this and saw the Altaria transform into a Mega Altaria.

" A mega Altaria." Jason said in concern.

"Oh no." Emelia said.

"This won't be easy."

Jason realized he had no choice now.

"Fine." Jason said as he touched the mega evolution stone on his hidden blade bracer.

A colorful sphere formed around Charizard as he transformed into Charizard X.

"Grauuu!" Charizard X roared.

Jason knew this wouldn't be easy, Mega Altaria was immune to dragon type moves and resistant to fire type moves. Jason would have to get creative with his battling.

"Altaria use Dragon Pulse."

"Charizard Dragon claw!"

Mega Altaria opened her beak and unleashed a blast of dragon energy. Charizard X's claws glowed green as he hacked away at the incoming pulse of dragon energy.

"Dragon Rush." Winona said as her Altaria covered herself in dragon energy before charging forward, knocking past Charizard X's claws and slammed into Charizard X, knocking him back.

"Steel wing!" Jason shouted.

Charizard X came back with his wings now coated in metal, and slammed them into Altaria's chest, knocking her back.

"No you don't, Altaria use Sky Attack."

Altaria flew up high.

"Charizard use Flamethrower, aim for her wings."

Charizard opened his mouth and unleashed a powerful jet of fire flew from Charizard's mouth and at Altaria, only to have her wings tuck in before dropping at Charizard X like a bullet and slammed into him.

Charizard X hit the ground as Altaria flew in with her beak open.

"Dragon pulse."

"Dragon pulse!"

The two unleashed Dragon pulse and tried to overpower each other before their attacks blew each other apart.

"Thunder Punch!"

Charizard X's claws sparked before he slammed his right set across Altaria's face.

"Another new move." Autumn said.

"Too bad that didn't do much dam." Winona started before Charizard X slammed his other claws into Altaria's face, and then again with his right, and again with his left.

"Four might do some damage though." Jason said.

"Think so, Altaria use Outrage."

"Dragon Claw!"

Altaria unleashed a barrage of dragon energy that Charizard X did his best to keep back with Dragon claw, but there were too many blasts and he was hit.

"Dazzling Gleam." Altaria unleashed a blast of energy that hit Charizard and knocked him back.

"Charizard use Steel wing!"

Charizard X covered his wings in steel and used them as a shield while he moved closer.

"Flamethrower!"

Charizard X roared as he unleashed fire into Altaria's wings, making her fall out of the air.

Charizard X grinned slightly as he leapt up and slammed his wings across Altaria's face.

"Altaria!" Winona shouted.

Altaria landed in front of Winona with swirly eyes back in her normal form.

"Altaria is unable to battle, the winner is challenger Jason."

"We did it!"

"Grauu!" Charizard X roared.

"Yes Jason won!" Autumn shouted.

Winona returned Altaria before walking over to Jason and Charizard.

"Alright that is one skilled Charizard, I'll give you that. I suppose you've earned this." Winona said taking out a Feather badge.

Jason let Charizard hold it.

"Just two more." Jason said.

He saw Stephen standing behind him.

"A pretty good gym battle overall."

"Any suggestions?"

"You seem to be keen on letting your pokemon take a lot of damage, trying to make them tanks. Sometimes that works, though you should try to improve on your counter moves. If you're pokemon can't get hit, they won't lose."

Later that night Jason and the group were about to part ways with Stephen.

"I'm afraid this is goodbye."

"It was great meeting you kids, you make me remember being seventeen, oh the days of."

"It was an honor meeting you." Jason said.

" _Make sure you take care, and look into what I gave you."_ Stephen said via aura message.

* * *

Later that night, Jason was in his room with Autumn as the two looked at the artifact Stephen gave him.

"This thing is called the dragon buckler."

"Apparently, Rayquaza says it's very important."

"So Kyogre, that's the Leviathan's real name. It's easier to say I guess."

She took a deep breath.

"This is good though, if Rayquaza wants you to have this. Now you do, it means that whatever's going to happen, you're more prepared."

Jason was happy Autumn was not quite as anxious as she was before.

He hugged her and whispered in her ear.

"Rayquaza is going to make sure I am prepared, for whatever happens. One way or another, I'm getting that orb out of you." Jason said before he kissed Autumn.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _So the artifact is now with Jason, and he is training with Rayquaza_

 _You will see what the artifact does exactly, soon enough_

 _Onto other business, I don't mean to sound like I'm ranting here,_

 _In fact take this more comedically than anything,_

 _That the Teen titans/ Young justice won the poll yet not many people are showing interest in it. If it failed and you guys just want it to end I already have the chapters written out and will post them eventually for those who are reading it. But I'm going to put up a poll_

 _I am still adamant in what I said about if amourshipping doesn't happen no more pokemon for me, what so ever,_

 _So I've been thinking of trying to star doing more DC fanfictions, Superman and or Batman mostly_

 _The poll will ask if this is what you want._

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask (VIA PM) and vote_


	50. Chapter 50

Ch 50: The rescue

It was very early in the morning, on 120 and Jason was finishing up Rayquaza's training for the day.

He and each of his pokemon were practically on their knees from exhaustion.

" _We aren't done yet."_

Jason grunted as he struggled to get back on his feet.

He had to give everything he had to continue doing what Rayquaza asked him to do.

After another hour, Jason was on the ground trying to breath.

Charizard and his other pokemon struggled to not faint.

" _Hmp, I'm impressed the first time I had Circe do that one she fainted half way through. You may be able to use that artifact yet."_

"What?"

" _You can't just expect the artifact to work without_ _synchronization_ _with myself. The more you train, the stronger you will synchronize with me."_

"But you made it sound like she wasn't able to use the artifact."

" _She wasn't."_

 _"_ What?" Jason said.

" _We're done for today."_

"Wait Rayquaza!" Jason heard no reply.

Jason and his pokemon made their way to a nearby stream where they washed off.

As Jason got out he saw Autumn nearby training with her pokemon for their next contest.

He watched her for a few minutes and after finishing up a routine, Jason saw Autumn's Swablu fly into her followed by her other pokemon, doing a dog pile like action. He heard Autumn laughing and was very happy to see she had begun to relax and return to her old self despite what she knew about Kyogre.

He had noticed her getting better over the last few days and was relived.

After Autumn finished up, she was heading back to camp when she noticed Jason slowly walking back.

She came over to him.

"Someone looks tired." She said.

"Rayquaza is crazy. I thought Zinnia was crazy, but he's like five Zinnia's."

Autumn put her arms around Jason and rested her head against him.

"It sounds like you're progressing through it 's good."

"You might be right, he even says I'm doing better than Circe."

"Better than Circe, that's awesome. Who knows, maybe when this is done, you'll stand a chance against my dad."

"Let's not get carried away." Jason said as Autumn laughed a little.

"You're taking this thing with Kyogre a lot better, I'm happy you're back to your old self again."

"I figured freaking out and obsessing over it wasn't going to help. You made me realize I had to live my life."

Jason grunted as he felt the fatigue hit him again as he struggled to stay on his feet.

Autumn helped him stay up when she noticed how tired he looked.

"Want to rest here for a bit."

Jason nodded as he laid down on the grass and Autumn rested on top of him, her arms wrapped around his head and her lips against his.

* * *

Several hours later, they were with the others traveling down the route together.

"So I was studying Castform this morning and I was wondering if there were any other forms of Castform not yet discovered."

"Let me know if you find it, capturing every pokemon on camera includes every form of them." Finn said.

Moments later, Jason's charizard flew overhead.

He looked very happy as he flew through the air.

"Charizard seems to be in a good mood." Finn said.

"It's the aroma in the air, the summer breeze. He loves it." Jason said.

"It seems to have revitalized him from that training." Autumn said.

"So where to next?" Emelia asked.

"Volley town, it's on the way to Lilycove city. Hopefully I can get ribbon number three there."

"Got any special routine's planned?" Jason asked.

"I do as a matter of fact."

Elsewhere Charizard was still flying around, taking in the aroma and the breeze. He finally landed and took in another deep breath as he gave a cheerful look.

He heard something moving towards him. He looked around until he saw a human woman run out of some trees and see him.

His eyes widened as he saw who it was.

"Autumn that sounds amazing." Emelia said.

"Thanks, we haven't got it down yet, but." Autumn stared before they saw Charizard flying at them as fast as he could.

Jason saw and felt from their connection that Charizard was terrified.

He landed on the ground in front of them as he nudged his head against his pokeball.

"Charizard what's wrong?" Jason asked.

"Grauu." Charizard growled sounding very afraid.

Jason understood what he said via aura connection.

"What do you mean you don't want kids yet?"

That was when Autumn saw her, Jess running towards them.

"Oh boy." Autumn said.

"It is you!" Jess shouted as Charizard looked terrified.

"Wait a minute you're that crazy girl who wanted Charizard to breed with your Charizard." Emelia said.

"Ok I'm going to stop this right now." Jason said as he got between Charizard and Jess.

"Look I'm not here for that, I really need your help!".

"Our help? Why would we help you?" Autumn asked.

"Because he has Charline!"

"What?" Jason asked.

"I was with Charline this morning and some creep attacked us, he called himself Hunter K and took Charline, said something about selling her!" Jess shouted.

"K that son of a."

Jess came forward and grabbed Jason's wrists as she started to tear up.

"Please you have to help me, Charline is my entire world, if he sells her somewhere and I never see her again I."

Jason removed her hands.

"It's ok, we're going to find her."

Jason got on Charizard's back.

"I'm going to get a bird's eye view and look for him. You guys should split up and look around, be careful, K is dangerous." Jason said.

Charizard kicked off the ground and flew above the route.

"Alright Emelia and I will look this way, you guys look that way." Finn said as he and Emelia walked off.

Autumn noticed Jess was still in shambles.

She put her hand on her shoulder.

"It's going to be fine, we'll find Charline. When Jason makes a promise, he keeps it. Besides this isn't the first time he's dealt with the creep."

"Ok." Jess said.

"And one more thing, don't touch my boyfriend like that again." Autumn said.

* * *

Elsewhere Finn and Emelia were searching through the woods for any sign of K.

"So what do we actually do if we find K?" Emelia asked.

"Well Jason said he's got some powerful pokemon, so we may just want to get him. But I think my pokemon might be able to take him now. We've really been training hard and they've gotten better."

"Really. Maybe when this is over you and I can have a battle, been a while since I've let my pokemon have one."

"Sounds like a plan."

"I still can't believe we're actually looking for crazy Jess's Charizard. Seriously, who comes up to someone they don't know and ask if their pokemon can 'reproduce' with yours."

"Well she may be a little off, but no one deserves to have their pokemon stolen. Jess clearly loves her Charizard."

"You're right, we have to help her find K." Emelia said.

They continued walking until they came across a young man with hair dyed red and a young woman with her hair dyed blue. They both had a few piercings and wore black leather jackets.

"Excuse us." Emelia said as the two turned to her.

"We're looking for some creepy guy wearing a leather jacket and shades. He would have had either a Skarmory spray painted black with him or a Salamence."

"Why are you looking for him?" The young man asked.

"He took our frie…..He took a girl's Charizard. His name is K."

"Yeah we know him, he paid us to get in the way of anyone trying to stop him." The girl said as she let out a Sharpedo into the river.

The young man let out a Cacturne.

"Of course." Emelia said, she let out Marrill who leapt into the river.

Finn let out Marshtomp.

"Sharpedo use Crunch!"

"Marril use Bubblebeam."

Sharpedo swam forward with his mouth wide open until Marill unleashed a blast of bubbles into Sharpedo's mouth, making him stop in his tracks.

"Play Rough!" Emelia shouted.

Marill swam forward and slammed into Sharpedo, hurling him back and knocking him out.

As this happened Cacturne was unleashing Pin Missile at Marshtomp.

"Marshtomp use Mud bomb!"

Marshtomp unleashed a large blast of mud into the pins , exploding and sending them away.

"Water gun!

Marshtomp quickly blasted Cacturne with water forcing him back.

"Needle arm!"

The Cacturne's arm glowed as he charged forward at Marshtomp.

"Superpower!" Finn shouted.

"Marsh tomp!" Marshtomp shouted as his arms and body glowed red before he knocked Cacturne's arm aside and slammed him with Superpower.

Cacturne landed on the ground with swirly eyes.

"Aww hell." One of the punks said as they returned their pokemon and ran off.

Marshtomp began to glow white which caught Finn's attention.

"Marshtomp!"

When the glowing stopped, Marshtomp had evolved into Swampert.

"Swampert!"

"Awesome! Swampert you evolved!" Finn shouted.

Swampert looked at himself in the reflection proudly before Finn took a few pictures.

"Wow, I can't believe Swampert evolved." Emelia said before she noticed something on the ground.

"What's this?" Emelia asked as she picked it up and realized it was a hundred Hoenno bill.

"A hundred dollars? Huh I guess they were paid by K, they must have dropped it." Emelia said before Finn took it and had a look at it.

"Hey this is fake."

"What?"

"I told my my dad's a CSI investigator right."

"Yeah."

"Well he's also an expert on identifying counterfeit money, he taught me how to identify it too. This is convincing, but it is a counterfeit."

"He paid them with counterfeit money? Figures." Emelia said.

* * *

Elsewhere Autumn was walking with Jess. She had her Beautifly out as they continued.

Autumn had tried to avoid conversation with Jess , but it had been forty minutes of dead silence and it was getting uncomfortable.

"Alright we have to talk about something."

"Ok, how exactly did your boyfriend's Charizard come to look like that?"

"It's uh, well I can't tell you because I don't exactly know myself."

"He's Ash's Ketchum's son right?"

"Yes."

Jess gave an interested look.

"Which would make him Serena Ketchum the famous performer's son as well. Would his charizard happen to be one of their Charizards' offspring?"

Autumn gave a weirded out look.

"Yes."

"The child of a Champion's charizard and a master performing Charizard, he must have such good genes."

"Uhhg, you still want him to reproduce with Charline. Why are you so obsessed with that?"

"Because Charline is a pure bred Charizard bred by an unbroken line of great Charizards. Any children she has should come from a worthy sire. It's not everyday one comes across a Charizard like your boyfriend's."

"Who talks like that?" Autumn asked.

"My late grandfather."

"What?" Autumn said sweat dropping.

"My grandfather was a professional pokemon breeder. He spent his entire life breeding pokemon to be as healthy and great as they could possibly be. It was his passion, and life's work. But his most prized pokemon were his Charizards. He bred them from when he was a child to when he finally passed away. Over a dozen generations, each better than the next. I always loved seeing his ranch, spending my summers there."

Autumn was a little less creeped out hearing about this.

"After my grandfather passed, he left me Charline, who was just a baby Charmander at the time. I've spend her entire life trying to take care of her as good as my grandfather would have, and honor his memory. Now some creep has her and is going to sell her to someone far away, and I'll never see her again." Jess started as she began to tear up.

"Easy there, I told you, we're going to find her. You have my word." Autumn said grabbing her shoulders.

They continued walking until they saw a young man with a straw hat and a large butterfly net as he tried to catch some bug pokemon nearby.

"Maybe he saw him." Autumn said as they came over.

"Excuse us." The Wurmple he was trying to catch squirmed away.

"Hey you made me lose that Wurmple!"

"Sorry but we're looking for some guy with shades, a jacket and a black Skarmory, he took her Charizard."

"You mean K?"

"Yes! Wait, how do you know his name?" Autumn asked.

"Because he paid me to keep people away from him." The bug catcher said as he let out a Masquerain.

Autumn looked at Jess.

"Charline is my only pokemon."

"It's fine, I've got this." Autumn said as Beautifly flew forward.

"Masquerain use Gust."

"Beautifly use Silver Wind!" Beautifly unleashed a blast of silvery wind that hit the gust and blew through it, knocking Masquerain back.

"Air Cutter!"

Beautifly flew forward and slashed Masquerain.

Masquerain was hurled into a tree from the effective attack and knocked out.

"Aww come on." The bug catcher said before Jess sprinted forward , slamming the catcher against a tree and grabbing him by the neck with both her hands strangling him.

"Where is he!?" She screamed.

"Jess?" Autumn said as she and Beautifly sweat dropped.

"I, I," The bug catcher said choking.

"Where is Charline!" Jess shouted with her face turning red.

"Jess! He has to breath!" Autumn shouted as Jess let him go.

"Ok ok, he was heading east.""

Jess slammed his head into the tree, knocking him unconscious.

" Nobody takes my Charline." Jess said as she started moving east.

Autumn and Beautifly sweat dropped again.

* * *

Elsewhere Jason was ridding on Charizard over the route.

The two were using aura vision to look for any signs of Hunter K.

As they flew Jason could feel Charizard's uneasiness.

"Charizard are you afraid of rescuing Charline?"

Charizard kept his face away from Jason.

"Charizard we can't just leave her with K."

Charizard understood it was the right thing to do , as well as their duty. But he was just afraid of what, gratitude Charline might try and give him.

That was when Jason and Charizard saw a pair of red auras below them in the trees, with a yellow aura below.

"We found him."

Charizard roared as he flew down.

When they got closer to the trees, he noticed a pair of young men in bird keeper attire looking up at them.

"Hold on, that's the guy were were warned about, the one with the black Charizard."

"Right." The other bird keep said as he and the other let out a Sewable and Wingull.

"K got some friends I see."

"Swablu use Dragon rage."

"Wingull use Water gun."

"Charizard use Steel wing and Thunder Punch."

Charizard quickly covered himself with his now metal wings, and blocked the attacks before slamming both birds into the ground with electrified fists.

Charizard also knocked the two bird keepers out of the trees as he landed on the ground.

When he did, Jason dismounted and saw Charline with a muzzle on her mouth, a special rope bounding her claws, feet, and wings.

Jason saw K sitting against his Salamence on a computer.

"A purebred like this one will fetch a very nice price in Unova, they're much rarer there." K said before he heard his Salamence growling.

He saw Jason standing there with his Charizard.

"Ugh you again, I thought those idiots I hired would at least slow you down."

"Give me the Charizard and this ends now."

K smiled.

"Can't do that." He said as he took out a vial.

"You see I injected her with poison in case you did find me."

Jason and Charizard looked terrified as they saw Charline with a very sad/frightened expression, at least until she saw Charizard.

"If I don't inject her with this, she dies in ten minutes. Make one more step and I shatter this."

Jason grit his teeth as he reached behind his back.

K and his Salamence grinned as they slowly backed up towards Charline.

"We'll be leaving now." K said before the vial was swiped out of his hand.

"Huh?" K said before he turned and saw Jason's Swellow land on Jason's shoulder, dropping the vial into his hand.

"Thank you Swellow, and since we're crunched for time." Jason said as he touched his mega evolution stone.

K, his Salamence, and Charline's eyes especially, all widened as Charizard mega evolved into Charizard X.

"Salamence use Dragon Claw!"

"Dragon claw!"

Salamence flew forward and met Mega Charizard X, their claws clashing and Charizard X hurling him back.

Jason ran at K who took out two guns and fired at him.

Jason used aura to deflect the bullets before K dove away from him.

He threw a grappling hook into a tree and pulled himself up, still shooting at Jason.

Jason kept deflecting the bullets as Salamence tried to unleash Flamethrower into Charizard X only to be enveloped by Blue fire from Charizard X's Flamethrower.

K took out a knife and threw it down at Jason who caught it and threw it back.

The knife hit the tree an inch from K's head as his shades fell off his face.

The tree shook as Charizard X blasted Salamence into it with Dragon Pulse.

K fell down before Jason picked him up and lifted him over his head.

"Ahh!" Jason screamed as he hurled K into his Salamence.

K grunted as he got up.

"Uhh, maybe I should just counterfeit money." He said as he climbed onto Salamence's back.

Salamence flew off as K glared down at Jason below.

"Swellow!" Swellow squawked.

"No point going after him, we have to get Charline back." Jason said as he returned Swellow.

He and Charizard X came over to Charline who not looked, excited/relieved.

Jason injected Charline with the cure as Charizard X used dragon claw to cut loose all of Charline's bonds as she stared at him with sincerity and desire.

Charizard X nervously removed the muzzle from her mouth as Charline's face blushed red.

She sprung up and wrapped her arms around him while also nuzzling Charizard X's snout with hers and also licked it.

Charizard X's face turned red.

Jason sweat dropped.

Charizard X tried to back up, but Charline wouldn't let him go.

Charizard X turned to Jason and growled, begging for him to return him to his pokeball.

Jason slowly took it out as they heard a voice.

"Charline!"

The three turned to see Jess sprinting over to Charline.

"Grauu!" Charline growled as she ran over and embraced Jess who started to tear up again.

"I was so afraid I'd never see you again." Jess said.

She slowly turned to Jason.

"Thank you."

When the group met back up Jess she and Charline prepared to leave them.

"Thank you again, for saving Charline."

"It's fine, it was the right thing to do." Jason said.

Jess smiled as she looked at Charizard who nervously looked at her and Charline.

"My original offer still stands you know." She said as Charline winked at Charizard who's face turned red as he hid behind Jason.

"That's a no." Jason said.

"One of these day's you'll turn around." Jess said.

Jess and Charline turned and left as Charizard gave a relief breath.

"Well let's keep going." Finn said.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _I'm just gonna say I had a lot more fun writing this chapter, and don't think you've seen the last of Jess or Charline_

 _Charizard just better hope she never learns attract :)_

 _Onto other business,_

 _Update time please stop complaining about it, my summer class has now started and it's a tough one, I take the GRE on monday, and then I have to wait for my beta reader to who is swamped with work, give us a break._

 _Now before I modify the poll I need at least one person to PM me asking me to, this being to add a third option to the poll_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(via PM)_


	51. Chapter 51

CH 51: Volley contest

It was late in the morning when Jason began to stir in his sleep. After a particularly rough training session with Rayquaza Jason was left completely exhausted and his body felt that it needed the extra rest. Seeing that it was much later than he usually wakes up, he quickly got up and went to take care of his morning ritual. Once he was washed up he left his room to go look for Autumn and the others. As he descended the stairs of the Pokemon Center they were staying at he notices that Finn was busy looking over some of the photos he has recently taken with his ever photogenic Wingull right next to him.

"Hey Finn, good morning!"

"Well look who finally decided to get up." Finn joked as he greeted Jason.

"Yeah my morning training session was a lot rougher than usual." Jason responded with a roll of his shoulders to try and ease the stiffness.

Finn however just tilted his head in confusion, "Hey I'm curious why are you pushing yourself so hard in your training? I mean I know that you take your training seriously and all but lately you seem to be training significantly harder. I'd hate for you to accidentally hurt yourself while training and lets not forget about how Autumn would feel if you got hurt."

Jason let out a tired sigh, he and Autumn have yet to tell Finn and Emilia what they had learned about the orbs and that Jason now held one and is getting private training from Rayquaza himself. It was at that point though that he figured that Finn and Emilia deserve to know and that it wasn't fair for Jason and Autumn to keep this a secret from them. They were likely just as involved in this whole thing as Autumn and himself due to just being their friends. So with that thought in mind Jason recanted all of the information about his and Autumn's situation and with each word that left his mouth Finn's eyes opened wider and wider while his jaw dropped lower and lower.

"So your telling me that not only does Autumn have an orb in her but you as well. And this Great Leviathan that old Aura Guardian Master we met a few weeks back mentioned was really Kyogre? And your orb is connected to Rayquaza AND you are getting training from him to prepare for what he believes to be an oncoming threat?!" Finn asked trying to make sure he understood everything.

"Yeah that about sums it up." Jason answered with a nod of his head.

"I CAN'T WAIT!" Finn shouted in celebration shocking his now confused aura wielding friend.

"Uh what?"

"Jason do you know what this means?" asked Finn excitedly.

"Uh no." answered Jason clearly lost in Finn's enthusiasm.

"I can finally take some amazing pictures of some Legendary Pokemon, this is something I've been dreaming of ever since I was a little kid!" shouted the giddy photographer.

"GULLLLLLL!" shouted a now scandalized Wingull. "Win win Wingull!" Wingull continued to shout at his trainer with tears in his eyes wondering why Finn was so happy about taking pictures of some boring Legendary Pokemon like Kyogre and Rayquaza when he could be taking pictures of himself.

"Wingull what are you complaining about, I have literally over one million pictures of you." retorted Finn as now both pokemon and trainer argued over quality shots and who the more interesting pokemon to take a picture of was.

Meanwhile Jason just laughed at the scene in front of him and now understood why his friend was so happy to hear this news. He soon decided that he should leave the two of them to their 'discussion' in favor of finding his girlfriend. It didn't take him long to track her down to the battlefield outside having a double battle with Emilia in what looks like in preparation for her upcoming contest. As upon arriving at Volley Town a few days ago they learned that this contest will be a Double Performance meaning she will have to use two pokemon during the appeal and battle rounds.

"Now Swablu use Aerial Ace!" called Autumn, "And Solrock you use Stone Edge!" Swablu was soon quickly speeding towards their opponents as Solrock hurled chunks of stone in order to provide cover for it's partner.

"Quick Marill use Water Gun and Lunatone use Ice Beam." Emilia called out in order to counter Autumn. Marill's Water Gun crashed into the Stone Edge clearing away for the Ice Beam to intercept Swablu. However in a feat of extraordinary aerial maneuverability Swablu dodged the icy move and landed a direct hit on Marill.

"Yes great job Swablu!"

"Oh no Marill, quick Lunatone use Ice Beam again!"

"Swablu dodge it!" Autumn called but was to late as the super effective move crashed into Swablu sending it skidding across the battlefield. "Swablu are you okay?"

"Blu blu." Swablu responded as it slowly got back to its feet.

"I'm glad now Solrock use Psy-" Autumn was cut off from giving her command as a bright light engulfed Swablu causing everything to stop dead in its tracks as they all watch Swablu undergo its transformation.

"Altaria!" called the newly evolved Altaria.

"Oh wow Swablu you evolved!" shouted Autumn as she ran over to embrace her newly evolved Pokemon.

At the same time Jason pulled out his Pokedex in order to learn more about this pokemon. _Altaria the Humming Pokemon, Altaria dances and wheels through the sky among billowing, cotton-like clouds. By singing melodies in its crystal-clear voice, this Pokemon makes its listeners experience dreamy wonderment._

"That's amazing Autumn, your Swablu evolved into Altaria. Congratulations." Emilia said as she came up to celebrate with her friend.

"Thanks a lot Emilia." Autumn replied still riding the high and excitement that comes when watching one of your Pokemon evolve.

It was at this point that Jason made his presence known by congratulating Autumn as well by sneaking up and hugging her from behind and placing a kiss on her cheek. He was rewarded with a nice shade of pink making it across Autumn's face. "Congratulations Autumn for Swablu evolving."

"Jason!" Autumn cried out in excitement and surprise as she hadn't noticed him while she and Emilia were battling.

"So how do you think you'll do in today's contest?" he asked as he let go of Autumn so she could turn to face him.

"I feel like we'll do great, now that Swablu has evolved into Altaria I feel like we have a great chance at winning today. In fact I'm excited. I've never had the opportunity to do a Double Performance before so I wanted to get in some last minute training to try and work out any of the kinks that may be remaining. And now that I have Altaria I feel like nothing is gonna stop us." Autumn responded with a confident and radiant smile stretch across her face.

Jason just responded with a smile of his own, "That's the spirit, I know you'll do great out there today."

"So Jason, nice to see you've returned to the world of the living." Emilia joked as she joined in on the conversation. "By the way have you seen Finn?"

"Yeah, he's busy having an argument with Wingull over photography." he answered.

"Oh, well then I guess I'll just leave them to that. Don't want to get between them and their pictures." Emilia joked as she pictured the two of them fighting over their views on photography.

The group shared a quick laugh at that, soon though Jason turned back to Autumn, "So you all registered for the contest?"

It was at that moment Autumn realized she forgot to sign up for the contest and frantically looked at the nearest clock. It was 10:30 right now and registration ends at 11:00. Seeing she only had 30 minutes until registration closes she and Jason bolt off towards the contest hall in hopes of making it before it's too late while Emilia hurried up to get Finn and catch up to them.

29 minutes and 48 seconds later Autumn reached the registration desk sucking in precious oxygen that her body so desperately needed as she sprinted the whole way there while Jason was stand next to her perfectly fine. She inwardly cursed his stupid Aura Guardian status and his inhuman fitness. She quickly pushed that to the side as she turned to the receptionist, "Is it too late for me to sign up for the contest?"

The receptionist just smiled and shook her head, "No we were about to close up but its no problem I just need you to sign these sheets." Autumn quickly thanked the receptionist and filled out all of the necessary paper work that granted her submission to partake in the contest.

Once they were all filled out Autumn quickly took her Pokemon over to the nearest on hand Nurse Joy in order to re-energize her Pokemon so this way they'll be in tip top shape for the contest. After that she told Jason and the others that she was off to the locker room so as to get changed for the contest and they all wished her the best of luck as they all left to find themselves the best seats they could get.

It wasn't too much longer that the contest began to go under way. The announcer Vivian was quick to once again announce the judges of the contest, Mr. Contesta Jr., Ms. Sukizo, and Volley Town's own Nurse Joy. And right from the start many talented and not so talented Coordinators did their best to impress the judges so as to move on to the second round.

"Wow what an amazing response from our esteemed judges, ladies and gentlemen please give this talented young Coordinator another round of applause." said Vivian as the crowd once again clapped for a stunning performance. "And now on to our next contestant we have Autumn from Petalburg City."

Soon the spotlight was on Autumn as she held two Pokeballs in her hands, "Solrock and Altaria lets put on a show!"

"Sol"

"Taria"

"Now Altaria use Mist!" commanded Autumn and Altaria was quick to comply as the field was blanketed in a thick mist making it difficult to see a thing.

"What an interesting start, thanks to the Mist we can't see a thing. What does Autumn have planned for us?" announced Vivian as she and the rest of the crowd were on the edge of their seats wondering what Autumn planned next.

"Okay Altaria now use Sing!" and soon after that Altaria began singing a slow melodious tune as the mist began to slowly fade away giving the crowd a small glimpse of the Humming Pokemon.

"Solrock use Stone Edge." Autumn commanded somewhere hidden in the still pretty thick mist. Not second later large rocks began to float and in the air and circle and move around to the tune Altaria continued to sing. And slowly Altaria's song began to pick up in pace and intensity and the movement of the rocks mirrored this.

"Okay Solrock it's time, use Sunny Day!" and just like that the mist had disappeared and was replaced by beautiful sunlight as Altaria had taken flight all the while still singing. In fact the song picked up in pace at the exact same time as the Sunny Day turning from a slow melodious song to fun and happy song to match the fun Altaria was having by flying among the still floating rocks displaying grace and skill in how she maneuvered around the floating obstacles. Mean while above them all was Solrock acting as if the very sun in which Altaria is playing under.

By this point the crowd was in awe and seemed to be having just as much fun as Altaria was having. "Solrock time to use Psychic!" Autumn called out from beneath everything as a thin blue outline of Psychic energy surrounded her and lifted her into the air to join Altaria in flight. The two them then began to what looked like dance with each other to the tune of Altaria's song each with a bright and cheerful smile on their face.

"Now for the Grand Finale, Altaria use Dragon Pulse and Solrock use Solar Beam!" the two Pokemon quickly responded by firing their respective attacks into one another causing a beautiful explosion of solar and dragon energy as the particles fell to the ground. Once that was done the three of them landed back on stage to signify the end of their performance and they were met with a standing ovation.

"Amazing, what a beautiful and fun performance that was. Now lets see what our judges have to say." Vivian announced full of energy and excited to see what the judges thought.

Mr. Contesta Jr.: This was quite simply a very beautiful performance by the coordinator and her Pokemon.

Ms. Sukizo: It was remarkable.

Nurse Joy: I absolutely loved how much fun Altaria was having and her song was absolutely breathtaking. It is a sign of how well taken care of and how loved she is.

"Well there you have it folks give another round of applause to Autumn and her Pokemon! And that ladies and gentlemen is the end of the appeal round and it is up to the judges who moves on to the second round. So we will take a short intermission to allow them the time they need to come to a decision."

Meanwhile in the waiting room Autumn was busy awaiting the news of who was moving onto the next round.

"Hey Autumn!" Jason called out as he ran up to compliment her on her performance.

"Oh Jason, where are Finn and Emilia?" Autumn asked.

"They are saving my seat, don't want someone to come up and take all of our seats while we came to see you." Jason explained.

"So they just sent you?" Autumn asked.

"You complaining?" Jason retorted.

Autumn just shook her head, " No not at all." she answered with a smile.

"By the way great job out there, Finn and Emilia also wanted me to tell you that they thought you three were amazing." Jason said getting to why he came there.

"Thanks, but I really owe it to Altaria and Solrock. They are the ones who did all of the hard work." Autumn said as she pet both of her hard working Pokemon.

"I guess that's true, so since I just know you are going to make it to the second round who do you plan on using?" Jason asked with complete confidence in his girlfriend making it to the next round.

"I don't know Jason, the judges are still trying to decided and there are a lot of talented coordinators here." Autumn said modestly.

"Oh come on, I know for a fact that you are going to make it. That performance out there was amazing. They'd be stupid to not move you on to the next round."

Feeling more confident about her chances she nodded her head, "Yeah I guess your right."

"Anyways you still didn't answer my question, who do you plan on using?"

"I plan on using Altaria and Combusken." she answered.

"Hmm interesting choices." Jason thought aloud and then the T.V in the room came to life as judging for second round was being announced. And Autumn was one of the first few that were shown showing that she made it to the next round causing her to celebrate by practically jumping into Jason's arms and giving him a kiss.

"Congratulations Autumn now go out there and win one for the team." Jason said.

"You betcha." Autumn said with a confident grin and a fire in her eyes. Jason quickly gave her one more kiss for good luck and then made his way back to his seat.

There were some truly fantastic battles that followed that displayed the varying aspects of the different Pokemon. And soon it was Autumn's turn to battle. Her opponent called out a Machop and a Sealeo and Autumn wasted no time in calling out Altaria and Combusken. "Alright everyone its Altaria and Combusken vs Machop and Sealeo. We have five minutes on the clock and let the battle begin!" Vivian called officially starting the battle.

"Machop use Karate Chop and Sealeo use Blizzard!"

"Combusken stop that Blizzard with Fire Spin and Altaria intercept Machop with Aerial Ace!"

With that the four Pokemon launched their respective attack. Sealeo unleashed a powerful Blizzard attack and it met half way with Combusken's Fire Spin. Had Combusken not had a type advantage he would've been overpowered in a heart beat but thanks to it being a Fire type it held its ground against the powerful Ice type move. However because Combusken was so focused on fighting off the Blizzard it didn't notice that Machop got right behind him and was ready to hit him over the head with Karate Chop. But Combusken had nothing to worry about as Altaria came swooping in and landed a critical hit on the Superpower Pokemon.

"No Machop, Sealeo use Water Gun!" Sealeo quickly shot out a stream of water and managed to land a direct hit on Altaria getting it to back off of Machop. "Now Machop use Cross Chop." Having enough space to regain itself Machop crossed it's arms and leaped into the air to return the favor to Altaria.

"Quick Combusken use Sky Uppercut!" and Combusken used its mighty legs and leaped up right underneath Machop and landed a powerful uppercut right to its chin. "Now follow up with Double Kick!" following his trainers orders while still in the air Combusken led off with a right round house kick and then kept up its momentum and managed to land the second kick right on the top of Machop's head sending it crashing to the ground and unconscious.

"Ooh and with a powerful combination of fighting moves Machop is out of the battle costing its trainer a lot of points and leaving everything to Sealeo." Vivian commented.

"Damn it, Sealeo don't let them get the upper hand use Water Pulse!" Sealeo realizing to tough spot its in fired off an orb of water and landed a direct hit on Combusken causing it a lot of damage.

"Altaria use Dragon Pulse!" Altaria quickly came to its partner's defense and responded with an orb of pure dragon energy.

"Sealeo Protect!" a green barrier soon surrounded Sealeo stopping the Dragon Pulse in it's tracks and cost Autumn some points.

"Altaria use Sing." Autumn called out and soon enough Altaria began to sing which started to have an effect on Sealeo as it struggled to stay awake.

"Sealeo try and block it out and use Blizzard!" Sealeo's trainer called out hoping to try and wrap this up before Sealeo became a sitting duck.

"Combusken hurry up and use Flame Charge and Altaria use Dragon Pulse!" Autumn instructed and they quickly responded and successfully landing their attacks which put an end to Sealeo as he fell unconscious and the judges ended the battle in Autumn's victory.

"And with that the judges have ruled that both Machop and Sealeo are unable to battle so the winner is Autumn. She'll be moving on to the Semi-Final round." Vivian announced as the crowd cheered but none louder than her friends.

And soon enough the Semi-Finals came and Autumn managed to defeat her opponent allowing her to move on to the finals in hopes of winning her next ribbon. "We now come to the final round we have contestant Evan from Cianwood City all the way from the Johto region and Autumn from Petalburg City right here in Hoenn. As you know you have five minutes on the clock so let the battle begin!"

"Go Combusken and Altaria!"

"Let's win this Espeon and Houndoom!"

"Altaria use Mist!" Autumn called out. The stage was soon covered in a thick mist making it very difficult to see.

"Espeon use Future Sight. Houndoom use Odor Sleuth, smell them out then use Flamethrower!" Evan called, Espeon used it precognitive powers to predict a future attack while Houndoom found Altaria and hit it with a Flamethrower costing Autumn a lot of points.

"Not good, Combusken use Sky Uppercut!" Autumn called out as Altaria was still recovering from that Flamethrower.

"Espeon use Confusion." Evan instructed and soon the charging Combusken was stopped dead in its tracks because of the psychic power surrounding him. "Now toss it." and soon Combusken found himself knocked into Altaria as they tumbled across the stage costing Autumn even more points.

Things were not looking good for Autumn, "Come on guys pull it together. We can still win this." she said trying to encourage her Pokemon. Both Combusken and Altaria got up not wanting to let Autumn down after coming so far. "Great now Combusken Flame Charge!" Autumn commanded causing a lot of confusion amongst the crowd. Combusken though didn't doubt Autumn for a second and began sprinting towards Espeon while engulfed in flames.

Evan however smirked, "Houndoom block it!" he said hoping to absorb the fire with Houndoom's Flash Fire ability to power up his fire type moves.

"Altaria use Dragon Pulse on Houndoom." Not expecting an attack from the overhead dragon type Houndoom was sent careening behind a worried Espeon as the Dragon Pulse not only hit Houndoom but also kicked up a lot of dust making it difficult to locate Combusken. And soon enough the flaming chicken blind sided Espeon causing a lot of damage and boosting Combusken's speed.

"We're not done, Espeon use Power Gem and Houndoom use Thunder Fang." Espeon quickly got back to its feet and created a crystalline gem in front of its forehead and fired it at Combusken while Houndoom jumped up and bit down hard on Altaria's fluffy wings with Thunder Fang.

"Shake it off Altaria and use Aerial Ace!" and just like that the tables were turned once again on Houndoom as Altaria escaped its electrifying maw and landed a direct hit with Aerial Ace. "Combusken Fire Spin!" Autumn called since Houndoom was busy and wouldn't be able to block the Fire type move. A swirling vortex of flames escaped Combusken's mouth and hit Espeon. All of Autumn's counters and combinations have managed to put her in the lead with less than a minute to go. However things quickly turned around as Espeon's earlier Future Sight struck and hit both Combusken and Altaria hard once again putting Evan in the lead marginally.

The crowd was getting anxious, the back and forth battle had anyone guessing who would win. And the timer just kept ticking away and for each second that passed the tension in the air would increase, it was anyone's game at this point. It was all or nothing at this point, the next move would decide it all. "Altaria use Mist!" Once again the stage was covered in a thick Mist.

"I don't know what your planning but it won't work, Houndoom Odor Sleuth then use Flamethrower, Espeon use Shadow Ball."

"Altaria use Aerial Ace!" thanks to the cover of the mist it was hard for the opposing Pokemon to see Altaria however Houndoom quickly found her and unleashed a torrent of flames in her direction and Espeon launched an orb of ghostly energy in hopes that one of them would hit Altaria. "Altaria quick pull up!" there was a large explosion which cleared the mist but kicked up a lot of dust keeping visibility low. However soon there was movement to be seen as out of the dust cloud came Combusken, "Combusken use Sky Uppercut!" and with a loud war cry Combusken came in and delivered a devastating uppercut to Houndoom's jaw sending it flying and just as it hit the ground the buzzer sounded letting everyone know that time is up. Quickly everyone turned to look at the score board to see that Autumn had just beaten out Evan by a very minuscule amount of points making her the winner.

"And that is it folks, after one roller coaster of a battle Autumn has defeated Evan and is our winner congratulations!" Vivian shouted into the mic invoking thunderous applause from the audience as they celebrated a most spectacular battle.

Evan congratulated his Pokemon on a job well done and told them how proud he was of them. After that he recalled them to their Pokeballs so they could get a good rest. He then found it that we being approached by Autumn, "That was an amazing battle. I had so much fun and you really made us work for it thank you so much." Autumn complimented as she felt that Evan and his Pokemon deserve the respect.

"Thank you Autumn and I must congratulate you on your win. You beat us fair and square but if we meet again I can promise you it will end differently." Evan said with a smile as he held out his hand.

Autumn nodded and took his hand, "I look forward to it." she replied accepting his challenge and promising herself that she and her Pokemon will continue to work even harder.

And with that the closing ceremony was upon them as Autumn was presented with her newest ribbon and soon enough Autumn met with her friends outside.

"Congratulations Autumn!" they all cried out as Jason came up and embraced her and gave her a quick kiss.

"You were incredible out there." Jason said as he continued to hold her in his arms.

"Thanks you guys." Autumn said as she blushed slightly at Jason's compliment.

"Hey I have an idea, why don't we all head out and get something to eat to celebrate Autumn's victory." Emilia said and quickly enough the whole group agreed and they set out to get themselves some victory chow.

* * *

 _Hey everyone KuramaFTW here. In case some of you haven't been reading the A/N Storymaker here has been leaving then I'll tell you who I am, I'm the Beta Reader that is always being mentioned. And I have something I wanna tell you all, first off thanks for showing your support Storymaker and I put in a lot of work to bring you these chapters. Though he does the lion share since he is the one writing. But I do my fair share acting as his sounding board for ideas and checking to make sure that everything in the story is following its proper course to make sure we bring you the story you guys all want and deserve. However I have been noticing that quite a number of times there have been complaints about the update speed and I want to address this. I know Storymaker has done so as well but he's been to passive with his words. So here I'm gonna be the one to say it, we get these chapters out to you as fast as we can. We easily have one of the best update rates out of almost any story you can find on this site. We update almost two times a week which is an insane rate. Now recently we've been only updating about once a week which is actually pretty on par with many other writers out there, and there is a reason for our decrease in speed and that is because we prioritize our real world lives. Some of you may not like what I have to say but this story and all the previous and future ones are just a hobby, something we do to relax and fill up our day. However real life comes first. The two of us have jobs and places to be. We have bills and we need to eat to and in order to do that we need to make money which can't be done on this site. I'm sorry if this upsets you but its the truth. When we slow down its not us just being lazy and just not feeling like working on this, we love doing this, but its just a simple fact that we just don't have the time in our day to work on this as life has done what is does best and get in our way. I have been working with Storymaker all the way back in book one before Ash and Red went up against Grant for their second Gym badge. And in that time we have released over 200 chapters between the three stories and the minor one, and this is over the course of 2 years. That is ridiculous. So all I ask is that you please have some patience, we will finish this story, you will get the next chapter. Some just might take a little longer than others and if that happens please know that life is just getting in the way. Thank you._

 _-KuramaFTW_


	52. Chapter 52

Ch 52: The Artifact

It was sunrise on route 121 and Jason was up sitting against a tree with each of his pokemon on the ground nearly unconscious from exhaustion.

Jason was trying to catch his breath when he heard Rayquaza's voice.

" _You're progressing faster than I hoped. They time may soon be near for the artifact to take effect"_

"Are you finally going to tell me what it does?"

" _If I tell you, then synchronizing will be far harder. It is not something you expect, it is something you live. It will happen when you're ready, no sooner."_

Jason began to get a little curious.

"Rayquaza, its artifact, its connection with you and the Jade orb. Are there other artifacts like it, connected to the red orb and Groudon, the Blue orb and Kyogre?"

" _There are, the ring of magma, and the Sea Crown. They are the equivalent to my artifact."_

"Why hasn't Kyogre asked Autumn to to look for this crown?"

" _I assume, he will soon enough."_

"Autumn hasn't been going through this kind of stuff with Kyogre yet, is it because she hasn't found the crown."

" _Yes, and I'm afraid it's quite important she doesn't' find the crown."_

 _"_ Why?"

 _"Because, now that you have the artifact the two of us can connect on an aura level. I allow our connection and synchronization to grown and forge itself naturally through our training. My brothers aren't so understanding. If their artifacts come in contact with their hosts, they will forcibly connect to them with brute force. It will take them time, but will be faster. Their minds will be corrupted and they will be their slaves."_

"No." Jason said thinking about that happening to Autumn.

" _Whatever happened, she cannot find the crown."_

 _"_ Where is it?"

" _I don't know, Kyogre hid it a long time ago. If I know him, somewhere under the sea."_

Jason made his way back towards the group when he noticed Autumn in the air holding onto Altaria.

Since she evolved, Altaria had been much happier and more free. She loved flying with Autumn, and Autumn was having a lot of fun too.

Jason had always enjoyed flying with Charizard, and he was glad she was enjoying it too.

Altaria came down and tried to land, but was still getting use to her new size and crashed into the ground.

Jason sweat dropped as Autumn and Altaria began laughing.

"Looks like we still have some work to do."

Jason came up behind Autumn and lifted her up.

Autumn kept laughing and squirming as Jason held her and kissed her cheeks.

She blushed.

"I see you've taken a liking to flying Autumn."

"I see why you enjoy flying with Charizard so much. It's so much fun." Autumn said.

"I'm happy for you." Jason said as he turned Autumn around and kissed her lips for almost a minute as Autumn wrapped her arms around Jason.

A few minutes later, Autumn was resting her head on Jason's shoulder as Jason rested against a tree.

"We aren't far from Lilycove now." Jason said.

"Two contests left. If I can win."

"You will, I know you will."

"You only have two more gyms left too." Autumn said.

She rubbed his chest as she slowly looked back at him.

"It's been a year now since you came to Hoenn Jason, and I have to say, you seem a lot happier and a lot more alive than you did when you first came here."

"You're right, and I have you partly to thank for that. You've helped me realize I am my own person, you've been supportive, caring, and there for me. Even before we were together."

Autumn blushed a little more.

"You know there was a time I was afraid you'd never notice my affection towards you."

"I guess I am a but different than my dad then, he never figured out my mom liked him on his own. My uncle Red had to beat some sense into him."

Autumn laughed a little.

"This lead to their bad first date."

"Yeah , but they had some supervision after that and everything got better."

* * *

Later that day they were walking with Finn and Emelia down the route.

"So we keep following the route and we should reach Lilycove city fairly soon." Finn said looking at the map.

"So long as we don't any unexpected detours." Emelia said.

Not a moment later they saw a large sign in front of them that said detour.

"Wow all that's missing is for someone to write unexpected on it." Emelia said as the group sweat dropped.

They saw a pokemon ranger walking by and called her over.

"U'm what's going on here?" Jason asked.

"There was a forest fire last night, the area's off limits until we get the all clear."

"Oh great." Autumn said.

"Now what?" Emelia said.

"Wait I have an idea. The coast isn't far from here, why don't we head there and ride Gyarados around the detour." Finn said.

"That's a good idea Finn." Jason said.

The four went south before they came across the coastline.

"Here we are." Jason said as he let Gyarados out into the water.

The four climbed onto his back as Gyarados began swimming out along the coastline.

"Alright now it's just smooth sailing." Emelia said.

Moments later they noticed the wind started to pick up.

Jason and Gyarados saw the waves get bigger and stronger as the sky darkenedned.

"Uhh guys." Jason said.

Before they knew what happened, they were enveloped in a storm as they held onto Gyarados tightly.

"OK I need to shut up!" Emelia shouted.

"Gyarados get us back to land!" Jason shouted.

Gyarados tried to find the shoreline, but the waves made him lose track of where he was. He kept looking until he thought he saw something. He looked closer and saw what looked land, and quickly swam towards it.

"Look land!" Autumn shouted.

As Gyarados got closer Jason realized it wasn't the coastline.

"It's an Island." Jason said.

"Better than this storm." Autumn said as Gyarados quickly swam towards the island.

When they got closer, Jason noticed there were several boats beached on the shoreline.

"Looks like we're not alone." Finn said.

"Is that good or bad."

Jason's eyes squinted as he used his aura vision.

He saw the island was very strong in aura, and there was a powerful presence on the peak of the island.

All around the island Jason saw red aura's clashing with blue auras.

Jason looked closer at the boats and saw several black spades spray pained on them.

"Oh geez, I know what's going on here. There's a battle going on between Team Magma and Team Aqua."

"A battle!" Emelia shouted.

"We have to get out of here."Jason said.

" _No! You will not leave!"_ Rayquaza shouted in Jason's head.

" _What?"_

 _"I feel a great power on the peak of this island. I do not trust either side, even these Aqua members , with it. You must find it and retrieve it."_

 _"Retrieve what?"_

 _"I'll know it when I see it through you, now go!"_

 _"But my friends."_

 _"Your little mate cannot go near this power. If my brother feels it he may take control of her in an attempt to use it himself."_

Jason took a deep breath and turned.

"Guys I need to go onto the island."

"What? Why?" Autumn said.

"Rayquaza needs me too."

"Then we're."

"Not going with me. I'm sorry guys, but Rayquaza was very serious about it, and I can't go against him."

"Why?"

"Because he said you'd be in danger Autumn."

"Danger?"

"There's something on this island, something that will effect you because of the Blue Orb."

Autumn gave a slightly scared look as Jason came forward.

"I'm going to take care of this, just stay safe." He said as he came forward , kissing Autumn.

Gyarados swam onto the beach before his passengers disembarked.

Jason changed into his hooded armor before heading into the island interior.

Autumn and the others waited inside one of the boats anxiously.

Jason had let Charizard out and mega evolved him as they carefully made their way up the side of the mountain.

As the two moved stealthily, Jason heard a series of gunfire nearby. He looked on another part of the trail below and saw several Team Aqua Marines and some Water pokemon in a firefight with a group of Magma Grunts and ground pokemon.

Charizard X growled saying they should help them.

Jason nodded as he took out his hidden blades.

" _No. There is no time."_

 _"_ What? But it's my duty to."

" _Get to the peak! This is more important than helping some men who can clearly handle themselves."_ Rayquaza said as Jason saw three Marines outflank the grunts and force them to surrender.

Jason and Charizard X sweat dropped.

" _Now move!"_

Jason and Charizard X kept carefully moving through the island, passing by a few fights between Aqua Guardians and Magma Guardians.

He didn't like having to pass them without helping.

He even passed Shelly who was in a fight with Tabiath, he almost went in to help, but Rayquaza roared at him.

Jason saw a pair of Magma grunts guarding the entrance to a stairway.

" _Kill them."_

 _"_ What?" Jason said.

" _I'm getting very tired of hearing that word from you."_

"Why do you want me to kill them? We can just knock them out."

 _"They're armed, they're you're enemies. Killing them will be faster."_

"Rayquaza, please I."

" _Do it, if they acquire that power thousands if not millions of lives could be lost."_

Jason and Charizard X took a deep breath.

Charizard X flew out with Dragon claw and hurled the two Zubat into the ground.

Jason leapt off Charizard X's back and air assassinated both grunts.

Jason then sprinted up the stairs with Charizard X flying beside him.

Ten grunts and a Guardian came down towards him.

" _Make short work or them."_

Jason's eyes and body glowed green as he utilized Rayquaza's advanced training and cut through the grunts like paper before reaching the guardian.

Jason was amazed at how skilled he had become. It took him ten seconds to kill the evil guardian and Charizard X to knock out his Mega Sableye before they rushed up the stairs.

Back on the beach, Autumn was sitting with the others in the boat.

"I hate just sitting here, doing nothing." Autumn said.

"We don't have much of a choice, even with Finn's fighting training he's not a guardian." Emelia said.

"And we don't want another of your episodes happening." Finn said.

"Sometimes I wish I could do the things Jason does, just so I didn't have to leave him alone wondering if he'd be alright."

Emelia looked outside the boat and her eyes widened.

She backed up as Finn and Autumn saw Brodie enter the boat grinning with two guns in his hands and a Ditto on his shoulder.

"Well well well, what do we have here." He said as the three backed up.

They saw several Magma grunts and two guardians around them.

Autumn tried to control herself as she felt Kyogre's energy growing inside her.

"Stow aways in the enemy boats, how interesting. Well we have some prisoners now and I."

He started before a blast of aura knocked the guns out of his hands.

A few moments later, an Aqua guardian leapt in with a Mega Sceptile behind him.

Brodie brought out his hidden blades but the other guardian fought him off with ease, while two more Aqua guardians and some Aqua Marines came in.

"Run!" Brodie shouted as he and his men ran.

The guardian turned and revealed himself with a cloth over his eyes.

"Well look who's here."

"Matt!" Finn shouted.

"What are you kids doing here? Where's Jason?"

"He went ahead, he told us to wait here."

"Well you're not waiting here. We have a clear path to the top, and you need protection, you have no choice. You're coming with us." Matt said.

* * *

Jason and Charizard X kept fighting through the magma forces on the stairway until he reached the peak entrance.

At the top of the stairs was a stone pedestal.

A large case was around it and standing in front of the case was none other than Mathis, who was holding his right fist against the case.

"Mathis!" Jason shouted.

Mathis turned with his eyes glowing blue.

He had Mega Houndoom beside him.

"Kill them!" Mathis shouted.

Two Magma Guardians ran at Jason as mega Houndoom charged in at Charizard X.

Jason fought off the two Guardians as Charizard X tried to slash Mega Houndoom, only to be hit by Beat up and knocked to the ground as Mega Houndoom bit into him with Thunder Fang.

Jason felt Charizard X's pain, but endured as he kept fighting and cut down the guardians.

Jason's eyes widened as he saw the case open and inside was a large red orb.

" _The Red Orb! Stop him!"_

 _"_ Mathis! You have to listen to me, do not take that orb!"

Mathis grinned.

"Why shouldn't I?"

"You want it to control Groudon! But he'll be the one who will control you, you'll be his slave!"

Mathis picked up the Red Orb before it glowed and he screamed.

Jason sprinted forward as the orb was absorbed into Mathis.

When the orb vanished, Mathis's eyes turned even more blue as blue glowing symbols much like the ones on Autumn.

Mathis ripped his armor off revealing more symbols on his chest.

His Houndoom also transformed into a more monstrous form and began ravaging Charizard X and hurling him back.

Jason tried to fight Mathis, but he moved faster than he ever did before.

Mathis unleashed a blast that hurled Jason back beside Charizard X.

Jason grunted as he got up.

"You're no match for me now."

"You wanna bet." Jason said as his eyes glowed green and green symbols formed on his body.

Charizard X transformed into Charizard Caesar as Jason felt Rayquaza's energy fill his body.

The four charged at each other and before clashing.

Charizard Caesar and monster Houndoom kept at each other while Jason and Mathis clashed, both trying to strike the other, their enhanced strength and speed made each of their strikes hurl the other back.

When Mathis got up he slammed his fist into the ground causing a tremor that moved towards Jason and burst out of the ground into him.

Mathis grinned as he ran at Jason.

Jason got up and slammed his fists together before thrusting them forward and unleashing a blast of green dragon energy into Mathis, hurling him back.

When Mathis got up he and Jason charged at each other with their hands glowing before they clashed, causing their hidden blades to shatter as they were both knocked onto their backs.

Charizard Caesar slammed his claws into Monster Houndoom as the hell hound unleashed Flamethrower into him , knocking them both back.

" _Our powers are too equal"_ Jason said.

Mathis grinned again as he revealed a red ring on his finger.

" _No!"_ Rayquaza roared.

" _That's the ring of magma isn't it."_ Jason said.

Mathis began screaming as the ring glowed and red energy surrounded him.

Jason watched in disbelief as the energy turned to magma which hardened into thick metal plates that looked like molten magma , but solid. The magma armor made him much bigger and covered his entire body, including his head.

Mathis grinned as his eyes turned bright yellow.

The Houndoom transformed into an even more monstrous version of himself, he was twice as big, with fire over his body and three heads.

Jason and Charizard Caesar were terrified.

" _I can see you Rayquaza, you're precious student will die."_ Mathis said as two magma hidden blades formed on his wrists.

Jason did his best to avoid the slashes, but in the armor, Mathis was faster, strong and more agile than ever before.

He cut apart Jason's armor before unleashing a blast of magma that hurled Jason back.

" _Ha ha ha ha ha ha!"_ Mathis laughed as Jason saw Charizard Caesar, looking very bloodied , land beside him.

Matt and his men ran up the steps with the group beside them.

They saw Jason and Charizard on the ground.

"Jason!" Autumn shouted.

Matt looked at Mathis.

"Mathis, I know that's you, I can see your aura. What have you done?"

Mathis looked at Autumn with his grin widening.

" _How wonderful, I have found you both. This will make things so much simpler."_

Jason struggled to get back up.

" _The connection must be made now, or he will kill all of you."_

 _"I'm not ready, I'm not like"_

 _"Stop comparing yourself to your ancestors! I chose you not because Circe was your ancestor, because you were worthy and she wasn't! Make the connection now!"_

Jason took out the artifact and took a deep breath as he connected his aura to it.

"Come on Jason." He said to himself.

The artifact began to glow green as it opened up.

Jason felt Rayquaza's aura fill his own and felt power full through his body.

The others saw a the artifact attach itself to Jason's waist before it let out dark emerald and gold energy around him.

Dark emerald-green dragon scale like armor formed around all of bacon's body with white gauntlet and a large golden shield attachment over his upper chest and shoulders with a prism shaped center. He had golden bracers on his biceps, and on the shoulders themselves with a large helmet that covered his entire head.

The helmet was shaped similar to that of a dragons, with fangs coming down over the black visor. The top had a golden dragon footprint shaped area and a grey area over his moth.

Over the helmet was black hood and golden hidden blades had formed.

Charizard had transformed into a pseudo legendary form of himself. He was almost three times as big as he ever was. with a far more fierce looking head, massive jaws, glowing green eyes , glowing green symbols across his body , and and spikes across his back.

The group and guardians were speechless, as they saw what happened.

Autumn was the most concerned as she saw what happened.

Mathis charged at Jason with his hidden blades out.

Jason blocked each of the strikes with his own hidden blades before acrobatically leaping up and kicking Mathis in the chest, knocking him back.

Charizard unleashed a blast of Dragon energy into Monster Houndoom and hurled him back.

Jason sprinted forward and exchanged several hidden blade strikes with Mathis, Matt and the others never seeing such speed, power , and fitness in their lives.

"What's happening?" Autumn asked.

"I have no idea." Matt said.

The fight kept going until Mathis unleashed some magma into Jason, but the golden shield absorbed it before he formed a ball of dragon energy and crashed it into Mathis, knocking him back.

Mathis smashed his fists together as the ring formed axe's in his hands. These axes seemed more better crafted than anything they had ever seen before.

Jason tried to fight off the Axes, but Mathis kept his hidden blades back and sliced across his armor with the axes.

"Jason!" Autumn shouted as Mathis but the axe's together into a double ended one, slicing across his armor before unleashing a powered magma blast that hurled him back.

Jason got up as the artifact buckler glowed.

Mathis's eyes widened as he saw Jason take out an emerald and golden katana sword. It had a child and pommel shaped like a dragons head and looked like it had the same level of craftsmen ship as the axes.

Jason charged forward and blocked each of Mathis's strikes elegantly before slicing back and across his armor twice.

Jason fought as if he had mastered the sword with the top swordsmen on the planet, yet he had never trained with a sword before.

As Mathis came forward again, Jason unleashed a blast of dragon energy from his sword that knocked Mathis back.

Mathis roared as he and Jason continued the fight for what felt like an eternity, neither able to get a definitive edge over the other.

The same was true for their pokemon.

Eventually Mathis reached the edge of the peak.

" _I will win. One way or another."_ Mathis said.

He leapt off the side of the mountain with his Houndoom following him .

Jason and Charizard turned to the others.

"Jason?" Autumn said sounding deathly concerned.

The armor began to retract itself until Jason was standing there looking as he had before, Charizard also reverted back to his normal self.

Jason and Charizard gave fatigued looks before they both fell onto the ground unconscious.

"Jason!"

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _Alright you finally see what the artifact does_

 _Now some of you may have noticed the last chapter had a slightly different style than the others, that was because the last chapter was not written by me. That's wring Kurama FTW wrote the last one. So all credit for that one goes to him._

 _In other news , I have decided what the new DC fanfiction will be, it will be the DC cinimatic universe rerwitten and done right_

 _It will start with Man of Steel, lead on into Wonder Woman, Batman V Superman, Justice league and so forth_

 _I am looking forward to eventually getting it onto fanfiction_

 _Now as the the armor Jason wore, some of you probably have an idea where the inspiration came from._

 _Please ask me if you aren't sure and I'll gladly explain_

 _So until next time,_

 _please review , comment, suggest, or ask(via PM)_


	53. Chapter 53

Ch 53: Fun time

* * *

Jason's eyes opened as he saw he was floating in a dark sky.

He looked around as a massive shadowy black dragon float around him.

"Rayquaza, what happened? Why am I back here?"

Jason couldn't see Rayquaza's face, but could feel his emotions.

 _"Jason, I'm afraid I owe you an apology. When you faced your enemy, I forced my artifact upon you, when you weren't all the way ready._ _I pushed you to do things you didn't believe in, and I treated you like my brothers will treat their hosts."_

"I can't remember what happened."

" _The artifact activated, I artificially activated it when our aura wasn't fully synchronized. You and your Charizard used it as long as you could. I powered it down before it could cause any permanent harm."_

 _"_ What does this mean?"

" _It means that I won't ask you to us the artifact again until you're ready."_

 _"_ When will I be ready"

" _When we are fully synchronized."_

* * *

Jason's eyes shot open as he saw he saw Autumn over him.

"Jason!" Autumn shouted as she hugged him.

"What happened man?" Finn asked.

"I." Jason started before he saw Matt standing over him.

"Matt?" Matt had a serious look on his face.

"Jason, that artifact, give it to me." He said.

"What?" Jason asked as he got up.

"Give it to me now." Matt said sounding very serious.

"Why?"

"Because whatever it is, it's a powerful artifact of Reduka, it needs to go somewhere safe."

"It is safe with me."

"Jason this isn't up for debate." Matt said as the group saw the Aqua guardians and marines coming closer to them, each looking more serious.

" _Do not hand it over. This artifact is meant for you , and you only."_

"It's meant for me, and me only. Feel the aura inside it."

Matt looked closer at that artifact for almost a solid minute before looking back up at Jason.

"Matt, you can't be serious." One of the other guardians said.

"There's something very strange about this artifact, it's one of the most powerful I've ever seen. But it's calling to him, it's hard to explain. But whatever this thing is, it wants to be with Jason."

"If the Mentor finds out."

"I'll deal with it." Matt said before he looked at Autumn strangely.

A few of the Aqua guardians were looking at her strangely as well.

Autumn tried to hide her fear as the Aqua guardians eyeballed her.

"We'll drop you off in Lilycove city." Matt said.

The boat ride was particularly quite as Matt and the other Guardians kept eyeballing Autumn.

Jason was also nervous seeing this.

" _Can they see the orb inside her?"_

" _Kyogre's power is growing inside her, his aura is becoming more visible. "_

" _Can they see it?"_

 _"Likely, though they can't recognize it yet. Though every day it sits inside her it will become more visible. You cannot interact with Team Aqua anymore."_

 _"What but?"_

 _"I do not believe they are like Team Magma, they have good intentions, hey fight for what is right. But Kyogre believes he is doing what is right. He will manipulate them as he manipulates himself. They will become an extension of his own will. They will turn on you, even if they don't want to."_

 _"But what if I need their help?"_

 _"If the time comes where you are in such dire need, I will help you myself."_

"What?" Jason said out-loud.

He sweat dropped as Matt looked at his aura strangely.

Jason and the others left the boat as they arrived at Lilycove city.

They quickly left the boat and made their way to the pokemon center.

Later that night at the pokemon center, Jason was in his room with Autumn.

"That was scary." Autumn said.

"It was, but now it's over."

"Jason what happened out there? With the armor and Charizard's transformation?"

"I'm not exactly sure myself, Rayquaza said it works through our synchronization. It is an extension of his power apparently and it only works through my aura."

"So can you use it anytime now?"

"Not exactly, not until our aura is perfectly synchronized."

"How long will that be?"

"I don't know." Jason said.

Autumn laid down on their bed.

"I'm too tired to worry about this right now. Let's just get some sleep."

Jason laid down beside her.

"Agreed." He said.

* * *

The following morning Jason returned to the pokemon center from his morning training with Rayquaza. After he dropped off his pokeballs with Nurse Joy, he turned and his eyes widened before he dove down behind the counter.

Nurse Joy looked at him strangely before he put his finger over his lips.

The next person picked up their pokeballs and walked off as Jason looked up as the person left.

He let out a breath of reef before walking over back to his room and getting some more sleep.

A few hours later, Jason and the others were eating breakfast together.

"So the contest isn't for another few days, and I was thinking. Maybe we could have some fun today." Autumn said.

"Fun?" Emelia said.

"Yeah, Lilycove is suppose to have some of the best beaches in Hoenn. I was thinking maybe we could spend the day there." Autumn said.

"That does sound fun." Finn said.

"I'm in." Jason said.

"Let's do it." Emelia said.

They each went back to their room and changed into their bathing suits.

Jason was in his black and blue swim trunks an sat on his bed as he waited for Autumn to come out of the bathroom.

"Alright I'm ready." Autumn said as she came out.

She was wearing a particularly small black and grey bikini, with only the ties of the bottom on the sides of her waists. Her figure making Jason blush.

Autumn also saw Jason.

Jason as an aura guardian had already been on a physical level above most humans, but now with Rayquaza's training, Jason had a body that a girl could only fantasize about.

Autumn began to blush.

"Well uh, we should meet up with the others." She said.

The two met Finn and Emelia who were wearing an all gray swim trunks and all red bikini.

"You guys ready?" Finn asked.

"Let's go." Autumn said.

The four made their way to the Lilycove beaches only to find they were packed.

They sweat dropped when they saw all of the people and their pokemon out.

"Uhh." Emelia said.

"That's a lot of people." Autumn said.

"Hey guys!" Jason shouted as they turned to him.

They saw Jason had climbed onto a large rock formation that formed a wall on the beach and extended out far into the ocean.

"You have to see this! On the other side of these rocks, there's no one here!" He said.

"Really!" Finn said as he climbed the rocks.

"Guys he's right! It's just a few wild pokemon!"

Autumn and Emelia carefully climbed over the rocks until they saw a large secluded beach without a person in sight.

They came down looking excited as they looked around the beach. It was mostly sand with some tall grass near the back and some cliffs farther down over the water.

"Awesome! We have the beach to ourselves!" Emelia said as she set her stuff down.

Each of them let out all their pokemon.

"Alright guys , go ahead and have some fun, just stay in this area." Jason said.

Charizard nodded as he and the other pokemon began moving around the beach.

* * *

Jason and the group had climbed onto the low cliffs over the water.

"I've never gone cliff diving before." Emelia said.

"Think of it as a leap of faith in water, oh right." Jason said realizing they had never done leaps of faith before.

Autumn looked over the edge and looked nervous.

"This is pretty high up." She said.

"We'll go first." Jason said holding Autumn's hand.

Autumn began to blush.

"Alright, but you better not let go baby." Autumn said they came close to the edge.

"On three, two, three!" Jason shouted as the two dove into the water below.

Autumn screamed as she fell head first towards the water.

The two splashed into the ocean as Autumn felt a little funny.

"Ok our turn." Finn said as he took Emelia's hand and they dove in together.

Autumn came up and saw Jason above the water near her.

"That was awesome!" Finn shouted with his arms up.

"Ehh i've done bigger leaps of faith." Jason said as Autumn smiled. At least until she felt a Barboach brush past her waist.

She felt the pokemon and then reached down to her side.

Autumn's face turned as red as a Crawdaunt as she realized her bikini bottom had fallen clean off.

She quickly brought her hands in front of her waist together as she tried to stay calm.

"Ok Autumn, stay calm, stay calm, no need to panic." She said to herself until she saw Jason swim towards her.

"Ok panic!"

* * *

Finn and Emelia were near the rocky cliffs as Finn saw Emelia try to climb them from the water.

"Oh no, Emelia you're doing it all wrong." Finn said.

"Really master climber, come and show me how it's done."

"Alright I will." Finn was about to pull himself up when he felt the rocks with his legs.

He noticed something was off and looked down only to see his swim trunks had vanished.

"Oh shit!" He said to himself as his face turned red.

"Finn, are you coming?" Emelia asked.

* * *

As all of this happened, their pokemon were on the beach, except Marill, Swampert and Gyarados who were in the water.

Charizard was resting on the sand, still very tired from Rayquaza's training.

The heat from the sun and the warm sand felt good.

Swellow and Wingull were in the air enjoying the breeze when they sighed someone else was on the far end of that beach. They flew down closer and saw the person was asleep, as was her pokemon.

As Swellow looked closer at them his eyes widened.

"Swellow." He said discretely to Wingull, but he looked over to see Wingull was gone.

He desperately looked around and saw Wingull was in front of the pokemon.

"Swellow!" He squawked before flying down.

Wingull poked his beak against the face of the pokemon, waking it up before it saw him.

"Gull!" Wingull said before Swellow snatched Wingull in his talons before flying off as fast as he could.

The pokemon's eyes widened as they saw Swellow.

Swellow quickly threw Wingull into the sand before quickly flying over to Charizard.

"Swellow! Swellow!"

Charizard slowly opened his eyes looking tired.

"Grauu." He growled , telling Swellow to let him rest.

"Swellow!" Swellow shouted as Charizard's eyes shot open as he gave a freaked out look.

"Grauu!" He roared in fear before Swellow looked behind him.

Charizard slowly turned to see Charline standing behind him.

"Grauuu!" Charline growled giving him a look of desire.

Charizard slowly backed up as Charline let out a devious grin.

"Grauu." She growled.

Charizard gave a nervous look.

"Grauu." he growled back asking what that meant, her learning a new move.

Charline winked at Charizard as a heart formed and flew at Charizard.

Sceptile heard the commotion and slowly looked up to see what was going on.

He quickly looked at Charline, then Charizard, then back to Charline.

"Tile!" He shouted before sprinting over as fast as he could.

He leapt in front of Charizard just in time for the heart to hit him.

"Grauu!" Charizard roared as he held Sceptile.

Sceptile's face blushed as his eyes turned to hearts and he turned to Charline.

"Tile!" He shouted as he ran in front of her looking like he was in love.

"Grauu!" Charline growled in frustration.

"Tile!" Sceptile said before Charline blasted him with Flamethrower.

Sceptile fell over covered in black burn marks before falling over.

Charizard gave a terrified look before flying off into the air.

Charline flew after him.

On the ground Aggron was in front of Absol as the two clashed, Aggron using Iron Head and Absol using Night slash.

Absol was forced back as Aggron roared in a prideful way.

Lunatone and Solrock had used their Psychic to build a large sand nest like structure. Beautifully was resting on lower area as Altaria rested in the nest area near the top.

Combusken was laying under Castform who was in her sunny form.

Swellow flew over to the group , squawking, asking them for help when Altaria looked up and saw him.

Altaria put her wing around Swellow and pulled him next to her while rubbing her head against his.

"Swellow!" He shouted saying they needed to help Charizard.

Aggron and the others looked up to see Charline trying to hit Charizard with attract.

Each sweat dropped.

Meanwhile Sceptile got up and shook his head as he gave an angry look at Charline.

" Tile." He growled before Castform flew over to him also looking irritated.

"Cast!" Castform said as she intensified the already intense sunlight.

"Scep Tile!" Sceptile shouted as he unleashed a powerful solar beam into the air.

Charizard narrowly avoided another Attract when he saw a Solarbeam fly up and crash into Charline.

"Tile!" Sceptile shouted in success.

Charizard watched as Charline crashed into the sand.

Despite how much he was afraid of her, Charizard couldn't help but feel concerned for her. He knew how powerful Sceptile's Solarbeams had become.

He flew down in front of Charline who looked like she was in a lot of pain.

"Grauu." He growled asking if she was ok.

Charline let out a little whine as Charizard nervously helped her up.

Charline's head was down, but he carefully brought her head up with his own.

Charline's face turned a little red before Charizard realized she had her claws around his arms.

He tried to move, but as she did , she moved with him.

His eyes widened as Charline winked and hit him with attract.

Charizard was hit and his eyes turned to hearts as his face turned red.

Sceptile , and all of the other pokemon sweat dropped as they saw this.

Charline gave an excited and passionate look as she came forward and nuzzled Charizard as he nuzzled her back.

Swellow covered Altaria's eyes as they saw the two take their tongues out and lick each other's faces.

Aggron and Absol's eyes widened as they saw Charline turn around and look lustful as she raised her tail.

"Grouuu!" Aggron roared as he sprinted over as fast as he could and grabbed Charizard in his arms.

"Grauu!" Charizard roared as he squirmed and Aggron dragged him away.

"Grauuu!" Charline roared in frustration before she tried to blast Aggron with Flamethrower.

Aggron unleashed Water pulse that extinguished her attack before looking at her intensely and shaking his head at her.

Charline saw all of the other pokemon give her intense looks before she flew off.

* * *

Elsewhere Autumn carefully moved away from Jason , who started to take notice.

"Autumn you can't swim away from me!" Jason said playfully as Autumn tried to play along.

"Oh is that what you think?" She said trying not to give away how embarrassed she was , or let Jason get close enough to where he'd see her.

Jason jumped at Autumn only to have Autumn swim underwater and come up somewhere else.

"You think you'll get away!" Jason said smiling as he went underwater.

Autumn was now terrified as she didn't know where to move.

Part of her was also a bit frustrated, the last time she had been at the beach with Jason they were just friends. Now that they were finally together she could go around in his big strong arms, feel his chest, or have any kind of fun until she found her lost.

"Gotcha!" Jason shouted as he burst out of the water behind Autumn and wrapped his arms around her stomach, lifting her up.

Autumn screamed in fear as she squirmed and tried to get free.

"Ohh no you don't Autumn, now I've got youuuuuu." Jason said as Autumn squirmed up and he saw her large , round, bare cheeks in his face.

Jason's face turned just as red as Autumn's as she realized what just happened.

Jason dropped her , 'but' when she came back up, Jason could still see her exposed areas and looked away.

" Autumn, your uh."

"I know." She said blushing.

"So the cliffs, that's why you were uh."

"Yup."

"Wow, I can't believe that this has happened to all three of my girlfriends. I must just be lucky." Jason joked.

"All three?" Autumn asked.

"Yeah I told Zinnia about girlfriend number one, and she thought it would be romantic to recreate that moment."

There was almost a minute of silence between the two before Jason broke the silence.

"So uh. We better find it. I can uh look over there and." Jason stared before Autumn looked at him a certain way.

She put her hands on Jason's face before pulling herself in and kissing him.

Jason's face stayed red as Autumn eventually withdrew.

"We can look for it , 'together'" She said in a certain way before grabbing Jason's hand and holding it as she guided him forward.

Before she didn't want Jason to know, but now that he did, she felt different.

As she swam forward with Jason right behind her, she made no efforts to hide her rump which was now very close to his face.

* * *

Elsewhere Finn was keeping his distance from Emelia, who kept swimming closer to him.

Eventually she looked at him strangely.

"Finn are you avoiding me?"

"What?" he said nervously.

"No, I'm just uh, trying to get some more exercise by doing some swimming."

"Didn't you work out this morning?"

"Oh you can never have too much exercise." Finn said nervously.

Autumn picked up on his nervousness.

"I mean Jason always says I should push myself and." Finn said before he noticed Emelia had vanished.

"Emelia?" He said nervously before the water in front of him burst and Emelia grabbed him as his face turned red and began kissing him. Finn lost his balance and fell backwards into the water.

When the two came up both their faces were red.

"Finn, why aren't you wearing your swim trunks?"

"Remember when we dove in."

"Oh dear." Emelia said.

"Well now that you know, will you help me find them?"

Emelia gave a sly smile.

"Eventually." She said before kissing Finn again and putting her hands down lower and onto his tuckus.

* * *

Jason held Autumn in his arms as she kept herself close to him, moving her hands across his chest and abdomen.

"You're so sexy." She said smiling before kissing Jason.

She felt Jason's hands rub across her back only for them to move lower and lower until they were grasping her below.

Autumn nearly jumped before she laughed a little looking at Jason.

"You devious little dragon." She said before moving her face as close to his as possible.

"Don't stop." She said before she resumed kissing him.

Jason eventually lifted Autumn up and out of the water, cradling her in his arms as she squirmed playfully and tried to get out.

Eventually she had another idea and when Jason's head was close enough she grabbed it, pulling his face into her chest.

Now it was Jason who squirmed as he let go and Autumn flopped back into the water with Jason falling forward.

"Not that I'm complaining, but why the change in attitude, a few minutes ago you were trying to hide yourself."

"Well you didn't see me then. But I realized how much I adore you Jason, and I don't need to hide anything from you." She said as she lifted her rump out of the water and into Jason's face.

* * *

Finn held Emelia up in his arms as she kept her hands lower and pressed her lips against his.

When Emelia withdrew, she rubbed her head against Finn's.

"Are we ever going to look for them?" Finn asked in a somewhat playful manner.

"Eventually. Geez you've got one firm behind babe."

"I'm glad you like it." Finn joked.

"You'll have to excuse me for savoring the moment, I don't know when I'll get another opportunity like this." Emelia said before she pushed Finn forward.

The two splashed into the water and as Finn tried to come up, he felt Emelia's lips on his rump.

His face turned red as Emelia came up with a red face.

"You dirty little, now you've done it." Finn said as he came after Emelia who laughed as she ran only to have Finn catch her and grab the top of her bottom before sliding it down to her knees.

Emelia felt Finn's lips press against her as she yelped and her face turned red.

"Ok now we're even." She said.

"I don't have any trunks on."

Emelia smiled.

"Ok let me make it odd again." She said before she leapt onto Finn and pressed her lips into his while feeling him up.

A few moments later Finn noticed something floating in front of him.

His eyes widened as he saw it was his swim trunks.

"There they are!" He said as Emelia turned and saw them.

"Finally." He said as he reached for them.

Just before he could grab them, Emelia snatched them in her hand and laughed as she dashed away.

"Emelia!" Finn shouted as he ran after her.

"I'll make us even." Emelia laughed as she pulled down her bikini bottom to above her knees and revealed her cheeks to Finn.

Finn's face turned red again as he lost focus and tripped, falling face first into the water.

* * *

Elsewhere Autumn was still in Jason's arms as they continued to make out.

Autumn felt Jason's firm hands continue to grasp her behind as she moaned in his mouth from the pleasure.

When they finally withdrew, their faces were still close together.

"Ok we've had our fun, we should probably find it because you will have to get out eventually." Jason said.

"Right." Autumn said before they noticed Gyarados swimming by them. As he swam by Autumn saw her bikini bottom was stuck on one of his back spikes.

"It's there!" Autumn said as she came forward and grabbed it.

She gave an almost nervous look as she looked back at Jason.

"U'm Jason, since this has uh, happened. Do we now have a new set of 'limits' we're allowed to reach with each other?"

Jason's face turned red as he sweat dropped.

"Well uh, I think that would be fair. Though we should be careful it doesn't come this far again for a while. Otherwise we might accidentally get into things that could have, permanent consequences."

Autumn sweat dropped.

"Good point. Though if this is our last opportunity for a long while, we may as well make the most of it." She said as she she turned her back to Jason and gave him a devious look.

"How about a kiss?"

Jason carefully placed his hands on both of Autumn's cheeks before lifting her up and out of the water.

Jason carefully moved his head in and pressed his lips against Autumn's cheeks. He heard her soft moan as the kiss lingered.

After he finally put Autumn down, she slid her bikini bottom up until only half of her crack was showing.

"U'm Autumn."

"Yes."

Jason looked down again.

"Nothing."

* * *

After the four trainer's exited the water, their pokemon were returned to their pokeballs. Charizard looked over the sand and sighed/growled as he looked at Jason.

"Grauu." He growled.

"Are you sure, if she hits you." Jason started.

"Grauu." Charizard growled as he nodded and flew over to the other end of the beach.

Jess was packing up her things as she noticed Charline was looking depressed.

"Charline what's wrong? You normally like the beach, we came here to help your fertility cycle, the heat and the special food we can get here." Jess started before she and Charline saw Charizard fly over and land in front of them.

"You!" Jess shouted as Charline looked confused.

"Did you finally come to your senses?" Jess asked as Charline gave an excited look.

"Grauu." Charizard growled as Charline'e expression changed.

"Grauuuu." Charizard growled saying that she couldn't use attract on him ever again, that it wasn't right for her to try and win him that way.

Charline looked sad/guilty.

"Grauu." Charizard growled as Charline's expression changed again.

"Grauuuuuu." Charizard growled as he came forward and nuzzled Charline's face before he flew off.

"Hey that's it, no giving her any children?" Jess said before Charline blushed and gave Charizard a bashful look as he flew off.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _I don't do lemons...But I can do something like this for you guys_

 _Some of you didn't get the inspiration behind Jason's armor_

 _If you really want to know you must PM me and I'll tell you as I don't want to spoil it for everyone_

 _Also there are rumors going around that you guys think Autumn will be an Aura guardian, I'm afraid I must quash these rumors as not true, it would be too forced and unnecessary_

 _Now if I don't reply to your PMs, it means that I don't want to give something away to you so don't worry_

 _Now I'm almost done Writing Titans , not posting, writing, and I have all of the Man of Steel portion of the rewritten DC cinematic universe written and up on Wattpadd._

 _If you guys want it here now , I need at least a few of you to say you want it and guarantee you'll leave some reviews to it so I know what you think._

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask (via PM)_


	54. Chapter 54

Ch 54: Three Brothers

It was early in the morning in the area near Lilycove city.

Autumn was practicing with her pokemon for her upcoming contest near a stream.

She and her pokemon had been at it for a few hours and were worn out.

Combusken, Solrock, Beautifly, and Altaria were all panting as Autumn wiped the sweat off her face.

"Ok guys, that was good. We just need to keep this up." She said before she returned each of them.

Autumn set her pokeballs down on the grass as she went over to the river and began splashing some water in her face.

Elsewhere out in the ocean near Lilycove, a massive leviathan waited beneath the waves.

His looked down the river that lead inland and saw Autumn.

His eyes began to glow read as Autumn felt a powerful sensation inside of her. One she recognized.

"Oh no." She said before her eyes glowed red and symbols appeared on her body.

She lost consciousness and fell into the river.

The current carried her through the river and out into the ocean.

She was underwater as this happened, and when she finally woke up she saw her body still had symbols on it. She was also able to somehow breath underwater.

This wasn't like her dreams of the dark ocean, this was real, and she was aware of what was going on around her. She saw all of the water pokemon come around her and stare.

Autumn was overwhelmed by all of this and just wanted it to end, and her to wake up. But this was no dream, or even an episode.

" _At last, we finally meet in person."_

Autumn heard the same powerful voice in her head as she heard before.

She felt the water shift around her as the water pokemon swam away.

Her eyes widened as she saw the Great Leviathan swim around her.

Autumn was terrified beyond belief, this wasn't a vision, Kyogre was right in front of her.

" _I have long waited for you to come to the ocean, so I could finally meet you face to face._ "

"What? What do you want?" Autumn asked sounding terrified.

" _My wretched brother the great devourer is going to throw the world out of balance. He's manipulated the guardian Maxie into becoming his pawn, and now his son has acquired his artifact. He is close to completing his goal. He will destroy my precious ocean and all the life inside it in a misguided attempt to create more land for terrestrial pokemon."_

Autumn was afraid _,_ but was also sick of everything happening to her.

" _Well the way I hear it from your other brother, you want to do something similar. Use Team Aqua to expand the ocean, and make me your slave."_

Autumn felt the water shake as she heard Kyogre growl underwater.

" _Ahhh, my older brother. The Guardian of the Sky. He has deceived you and your little mate. Do you ever wonder why his precious little dragon guardians have almost gone extinct, because they're corrupt, just like him."_

 _"Hey you"_

 _"I have been on this earth since the beginning of time my dear. My wisdom extends throughout the eons. My only concern is that of the ocean's safety. One brother threatens it, and the other tells you I am just as evil as the other. That is always how Rayquaza has been. He meddles in the affairs of you humans, he see's dangers everywhere he lurks. Why do you think he created an entire entity of guardians that worship him."_

 _"But didn't you do the same?"_

 _"Ahhh, but that's the thing my dear, Rayquaza was instrumental in the forming of his precious Draconid clan. Team Aqua chose to follow my wisdom. I am not their master, but merely a guide for protecting the ocean. This is why I need your help, you must help me save the ocean."_

Autumn didn't want to believe that Rayquaza was deceiving her and Jason, but Kyogre had a point. Rayquaza wasn't telling them everything, especially when it came to the Draconid clan's decline.

" _As it stands, I am at a great disadvantage against them. Both not only hold a human vassal, but their artifact is with them. However, you soon will have mine my dear, for the Lunar eclipse will soon be upon us. When it comes, my son will guide you to the Sea Crown."_

 _"_ You're son? The Sea crown?"

" _Until then, never stay too far from the sea. I shall also assign a water pokemon to watch over and protect you."_

Autumn lost consciousness again.

* * *

Back in Lilycove city, Jason returned to the pokemon center after his training with Rayquaza.

" _Not a bad day, though you still have room for improvement."_ Rayquaza said.

Jason entered the room but saw Autumn wasn't there. He found this strange as Autumn was usually back by the time his training was done. He didn't think much of it, she was probably just training longer on account of her contest in three days.

He showered and then came out , disappointed to see Autumn was still not back.

Jason joined Finn and Emelia for breakfast in the common areas.

"Morning Jason." Finn said.

"Morning guys, hey have you seen Autumn, she didn't come back this morning?"

"No." Emelia said.

"You think she's still training?" Finn asked.

"I don't think so, Autumn didn't seem like she was taking her next contest so intensely she'd train this long." Jason said sounding concerned.

Finn and Emelia also looked concerned.

"Ok this is simple, we just go find her." Finn said.

* * *

Elsewhere Autumn woke up and quickly looked around as she breathed deeply.

She was soaking wet as she lay on a small beach. She looked around and saw she was not on the mainland, but a small island off the coast, Lilycove wasn't even in sight.

"Where am I?" She said as she looked around but saw no signs of boats, or people. Just some Wailmer in the water and Wingull over it.

"Ok I'll just fly back on Altaria." Autumn said as she reached down only to see she her pokeballs were gone.

"What?" She said before remembering she left her pokeballs back near the river.

"Oh dam it!" Autumn shouted before she held her head in anxiety.

"Milo." She heard before she looked over in the water.

Her eyes widened as she saw a large serpent pokemon's head with cream colored skin and long pinkish antennas with long hair like fins above her eyes.

Autumn took out her pokedex.

" _Milotic, the tender pokemon. Milotic is the evolved form of Feebas. Milotic is able to soften human anger and hatred by emitting soothing frequencies from its body."_

Autumn thought the pokemon looked beautiful, but why was the Milotic sitting in front of her like this.

Autumn got up and carefully moved to her right as she noticed the Milotic's head followed her wherever she moved.

"Milo." Milotic said softly.

"Hello." Autumn said.

Autumn kept looking around and noticed there was another small island closer towards the direction of the shoreline.

"Ok maybe I can island hop there." Autumn said as she got into the water and began swimming towards the island.

However, as she did, she felt something moving under her and looked down to see the Milotic moving under her.

The Milotic picked up Autumn on her head and placed her back not he island.

"What?" Autumn said as the Milotic returned to staring at her.

Autumn tried to get back into the water , but the Milotic push her back onto the island.

"What are you doing? Why don't you want me to leave the island"

"Milo." Milotic said as she moved her head in front of Autumn's exposed stomach as Autumn saw one of the symbols was still glowing there.

"Ahh!" She screamed before Milotic licked her stomach.

The symbol went away as Milotic kept staring at Autumn.

Autumn remembered what Kyogre said.

" _I shall also assign a water pokemon to watch over you"_

This Milotic was clearing the water pokemon he sent to watch over here.

"So you're just going to keep me here until the lunar eclipse?"

Milotic nodded.

Autumn sweat dropped and shook her head.

"Look I know Kyogre told you to keep me here, but I'm not going to just sit here."

"Milo." Milotic said innocently nodding, as if to say, "yes you are."

Autumn paced around for a few minutes before she looked back and saw Milotic was still watching her.

"U'm I need to uh, use the bathroom. Just need some privacy." Autumn said as she saw her symbols glow again.

"Huh?" She said before the symbols vanished again.

It seemed almost as if the Milotic understood perfectly what she said.

Milotic allowed her to get behind a large rock.

Once Autumn was outside of the Milotic's sight she quietly got into the water and swam away from the island towards the other one.

The waves were getting larger and it was getting harder to move forward, but Autumn was determined.

She kept going when she saw a few Wailmer swimming in that direction.

One of the Wailmer swam up and under her, lifting her out of the water.

"Oh thank you." Autumn said before she noticed the symbols were glowing on her again.

The Wailmer's turned around.

"Wait what are you doing?" She said before Autumn sighed when she saw the Wailmer swim up to Milotic, who lifted Autumn onto her head and placed her back on the island.

"Wail." Wilmer said.

"Milo." Milotic said.

Autumn face palmed as she sat up against the rocks.

"Well this is just great. I suppose Jason will find me eventually, I guess I have to wait until then." Autumn said.

* * *

Meanwhile on the mainland, the group and their pokemon were searching for any signs of Autumn.

Jason was with Sceptile as they leapt through the trees looking for her.

He was using his aura vision to search through the area when he saw four familiar auras below.

Jason and Sceptile leapt down near a riverside.

Jason and Sceptile saw four pokeballs sitting there.

Jason opened one and saw Combusken come out.

Combusken looked around and saw Jason before giving a confused look.

"Combusken what happened?" Jason asked.

"Combusken."

Sceptile nodded before turning to Jason.

"Tile." Sceptile said as he told Jason what Combusken said.

"Autumn was here, she returned you to her pokeball and then you heard a splash."

Combusken nodded.

Jason looked over at the river.

" _My brother's energy was here. I can feel it."_

Jason gad a bad feeling as he realized what might have happened.

* * *

Back on the small island Autumn kept sitting against the rocks as Milotic kept staring at her.

"Why are you doing this for Kyogre? You're just going to drop everything in your life for weeks just to watch me?"

Autumn saw the symbols appear on her body again.

"Milo." Milotic said.

Somehow Autumn was able to understand what Milotic said.

Milotic said Kyogre was the guardian of the sea , that all sea pokemon obeyed him because he protected them.

"But you're not just some drone for him to control."

"Milo." Milotic said back, saying Kyogre asked her too and she volunteered, that she wasn't forced too.

"But this isn't living your life."

"Milo." Milotic said saying she wasn't going anywhere.

Autumn felt her stomach growl. She hadn't eaten that day at all.

Milotic heard her.

"I have to eat eventually and there's no food here." Autumn said.

Milotic gave a distrusting look at Autumn.

"I have no where to go, and even if I did another of your friends would bring me back."

Milotic swam off to find some food as Autumn waited until she was out of sight.

Autumn then got up and looked around the island before she saw wedged between the rocks was an old row boat with a broken ore.

"Well that's convenient." Autumn said as she pulled the boat free of the rocks and the broken oar before pulling it into the water to see if it would float.

The boat was sketchy, but floated.

"Alright I better hurry." Autumn said as she used the bottom half of the oar and began rowing away.

* * *

Elsewhere Jason was riding Gyarados's back as he swam off shore. Above him was Charizard, Swellow, Altaria, Wingull, and Beautifly.

Finn and Emelia were riding Swampert.

"Ok if the blue orb is inside her, Kyogre won't let her drown right? Emelia asked.

" _Kyogre wouldn't let anything happen to her."_ Rayquaza said.

"She has to be in the water somewhere guys, keep looking." Jason said.

Above them, Altaria kept looking when she saw Swellow was beside her.

She flew beside him and nudged her head against his as Swellow sweat dropped.

* * *

Autumn was rowing towards Lilycove as fast as she could, when she saw a few Wailmer look up at her as the symbols reappeared on her body.

The Wailmer began pushing her back towards the island as she tried to push the boat off them.

After she got off them she saw a straight shot towards Lilycove.

As she was about to continue, she felt something was wrong.

"Huh?" She heard as the symbols glowed brighter.

Autumn's eyes glowed red as she felt her vision change from her own body into the eyes of the Milotic .

Autumn saw as Milotic tried to swim away from something above her. She turned her head and saw a large Salamence unleashing Dragon pulse towards her.

One hit the water under her and knocked her up before the Salamence came down and bit down on her with Thunder Fang.

Milotic's vision grew blurry as she saw a group of men in a boat under the Salamence wearing team magma uniforms.

Autumn's vision returned to her own body.

"Dam it !" She shouted as she looked back in the Milotic's direction, and then towards the shore.

Autumn took a deep breath.

Elsewhere the Magma members had thrown a large net around Milotic as Salamence dragged her away.

"Must be our lucky day , Milotic's are very rare." one said as he looked down at Milotic.

"Our next stop is Mossdeep city." another said before Salamence noticed several Wailmer pushing a rowboat towards them.

They looked closer and saw Autumn inside with symbols glowing on her body.

"What the hell!" Another shouted.

"Let Milotic go!" Autumn shouted as Milotic looked down at Autumn in disbelief, not expecting her to come back for her.

"You and what army bitch." The first one said.

"This one!" Autumn shouted as the Wailmers' eyes glowed red and they unleashed Water guns up at Salamence.

The blasts hit Salamence and knocked Milotic out and into the water.

"No! Use Dragon pulse!"

Salamence unleashed a blast of dragon energy into the water that knocked the Wailmer up and out of the water before they splashed back into the water.

The grunts grinned as one took out a small device and hurled it into the water.

Autumn saw in horror as the water was filed with electricity from the device and knocked out all of the Wailmer.

Autumn could feel all of their pain somehow and grunted as the men laughed.

Milotic rose up out of the water with her eyes glowing red.

The Milotic was in front of Autumn's boat looking at Salamence.

"That Milotic is coming with us." the leader said as Salamence lowered his head.

"Milotic use Disarming Voice." Autumn said.

"Flamethrower."

Milotic unleashed a soft and pink colored noise as Salamence roared while unleashing a jet of fire that burned through all of the fairy attack.

"Dragon Pulse."

Salamence blasted Milotic with dragon energy.

She was forced underwater but came back up.

"Milotic use Twister with Water Pulse." Autumn said as Milotic unleashed a tornado of dragon energy around Salamence and filled it with pulses of water.

"No you don't, use Outrage!" The leader shouted as Salamence burst out of the twister with a maelstrom of dragon energy.

The dragon energy continued, hitting Milotic before Salamence flew down and snatched her head up in his fangs with Thunder fang.

"Milotic!" Autumn shouted as she felt her pain and Milotic was dropped back into the water.

"And now for good measure." The leader said as he dropped another electrified device into the water , shocking Milotic again.

Autumn held her head from the pain before her eyes glowed red.

"As I said, Milotic's coming with us." The leader said before he noticed the sky begin to darken.

He and Salamence looked around as the waves began to get larger and more violent, and something large moved beneath them.

Autumn got up and walked into the water before she came up standing on top of something massive just below the water.

The grunts were now scared as he saw the symbols on Autumn's body and a pair of massive glowing red eyes and glowing lines on whatever was below her.

Milotic slowly opened her eyes and saw this as well.

Elsewhere Jason felt Rayquaza's presence stronger in himself as they saw what looked like a storm in the distance.

" _Kyogre! He's here!"_

"What?!" Jason shouted.

The grunts and Salamence now looked terrified as they saw what looked like a massive mouth open up in front of Autumn.

Autumn pointed her finger at them as the the grunts heard a thunderous growl.

"Oh shit." The leader said before a Hydro pump of water larger than any Hydro Pump they had ever seen before flew out and blasted them and the salamence off into the Horizon.

Autumn saw a sparkle in the distance as they blasted off.

Autumn climbed back into he boat before she fell over inside and the symbols vanished.

Kyogre swam back under the sea out of sight.

The weather began to clear up as Autumn shook her head and looked around.

"They're gone." She said as Milotic raised her head in front of her.

"Alright if you're going to take me back." Autumn started before Milotic nuzzled her head against Autumn.

"Milo." She said sounding grateful.

"Autumn!" She heard and turned to see Jason with the others.

"Jason!" She shouted as Gyarados swam up to the boat and Autumn ran into Jason's arms.

"Oh I was so worried about you. What happened?"

"It was Kyogre, he dragged me into the ocean. Oh it's a long story." Autumn said before Gyarados noticed the Milotic in front of the boat.

"Milo." She said as Gyarados's face turned slightly red and looked away.

"We should bring Milotic with us." Autumn said.

They returned to Lilycove city where they brought Milotic to the pokemon center.

They stepped outside in the center's pool where they saw Milotic swimming and looking healthy.

"This Milotic is all better, now we just need to get her back to the ocean." Nurse Joy said.

Milotic brought her head over to Autumn and nudged it against her.

"Milo." She said saying she still hat to watch her for Kyogre.

Autumn had another idea.

"Milotic, how would you like to stay with me." Autumn said taking out a pokeball.

Milotic nodded.

"Alright." Autumn said as she touched the pokeball to Milotic and sent her inside.

The pokeball shook for a minute before sparkling.

"Alright I caught a Milotic!" Autumn shouted.

Later Autumn was in her room with Jason.

"Alright I need you to go over everything that happened."

"Well it started when Kyogre made me faint before falling into the river. He dragged me out to sea but let me breath underwater…" Autumn said sounding scared.

"Autumn, it's alright." Jason said putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Jason, I , I saw him. He was in front of me, around me, in the flesh."

Jason was not concerned.

"He said I had to acquire something called the Sea Crown."

Jason's eyes widened.

" _I told you that's what he wanted. This is getting serious!'_ Rayquaza shouted in Jason's head.

"He said on the Lunar eclipse his son would lead me to the Sea Crown."

"His son?"

" _Manaphy, the prince of the Sea. I should have known. I go back to what I said young man. Do not let her out of your sight!"_ Rayquaza said as Jason tried to focus on Autumn and the voice in his head.

"Jason, near the end, when I attacked the magma members, Kyogre helped me. But it almost felt like it wasn't because he wanted to. But because I wanted him to, almost like I was compelling him to do it."

Jason gave a concerned look.

" _A side-effect , you see when my brothers force their will upon those whom hold their orbs. At times the connection can be reversed, they can temporarily be compelled by the users of the orbs. It is likely what happened."_

"Jason does Rayquaza know what this means?"

"He does. Autumn we have to keep a closer eye on you. If Kyogre get the Sea Crown on you , he'll do to you what Groudon did to Mathis."

Autumn took a deep breath and tried to stay calm.

"Alright." She said before Jason hugged her.

As Autumn talked , Rayquaza through Jason was able to feel some fear in Autumn's tone, not of Kyogre, but something else.

Autumn was afraid to tell Jason the other thing Kyogre said, about Rayquaza. She couldn't say it when Rayquaza could hear everything she said. But she would have to tell him eventually.

 _"This Milotic she caught still obey's Kyogre, she cannot be trusted."_ Rayquaza said not just talking about Milotic.

* * *

Elsewhere in another location, Mathis was kneeling before a statue of a massive pokemon.

His eyes were glowing blue and blue symbols glowed blue on his body.

His Houndoom's eyes were also glowing blue.

Two dead magma grunts were laying beneath them as another came in.

"Sir, you're father." He started before the Houndoom pounced onto him and ripped his throat open as the man screamed.

"I'll see my father when I'm done here." Mathis said.

" _Quite a violent one aren't you child."_

"I like to think of it as being efficient."

" _Hmp, good, I need an efficient man. I should be fortunate that you found my orb and my ring. You and your kind already follow my philosophy. This will make things all the easier."_

 _"_ What do you command of my Great Devourer?"

" _I wish to see a better world, a world where life is allowed to flourish and thrive, not be bound to the ocean's shackles. Together, you and I will create a new and better world for all land dwelling creatures."_

 _"_ Power." Mathis said.

" _Power?"_

"When we first merged, you bestowed upon me more power than I could have ever imagined. More power than even Malik had, more power than Altair. I want that power again, I want it to be permanent."

" _All in good time my child. When the time comes you will be my vassal and hold power you could only dream of."_

Mathis grinned.

"That bastard of Rayquaza stands in our way. He has the other artifact."

" _He is no threat to us, the power I give you will crush my brother's vassal, and when we are done you will lead both man and pokemon into a new world."_

"Yes, Yes!"

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _Yeah it was about time Autumn caught another pokemon_

 _We find out more about our three legendaries as well as their plans_

 _Also in case you wanted to read it, I've posted the first three chapters of the new DC cinematic universe here_

 _So if you haven't check it out_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(via PM)_


	55. Chapter 55

Ch 55:Lilycove Contest

* * *

It was early in the morning in Lilycove city and Jason was finishing up his morning training with his pokemon.

Jason was breathing deeply as he rested against a tree with Charizard's head resting on him.

"Are we done for today?" Jason asked.

" _I ran out of ideas. Though I wish I hadn't."_ Jason noticed Rayquaza sounded much more serious than he normally did, which was saying something.

"Rayquaza are you alright?"

" _No, it's Kyogre. I can feel his presence in your little mate growing stronger every day. The longer that Blue orb sits inside her the more influence and control he will have over her."_

"Alright , what do you suggest I do about it, you keep brining me problems but no solutions." Jason said in a frustrated manner.

Jason heard Rayquaza growl.

" _Perhaps, you're right. You're only a boy, and yet I dump the problems of a legendary pokemon on you. Problems even Circe didn't have to deal with. There's nothing you can do to keep Kyogre's influence at bay on your own. But there is something you can do, or perhaps I should say you have been doing."_

 _"_ What?"

" _When you remain close to your little mate, and I mean physically close to her it helps. You have opened up an aura connection with her, thus allowing me access to her aura and the ability to fight off Kyogre's influence."_

"So you're saying that when Autumn and I get close, it helps you keep Kyogre at bay?"

" _Essentially, it is most effective when you are physically or emotionally intimate with each other. Such as you were the other day on the beach."_

Jason's face turned red as his pokemon began smiling in a mocking tone.

"You saw that?" Jason said sounding embarrassed.

" _I don't judge the impulsive nature of humans , it is shared by pokemon, thus I have always embraced it."_

Jason figured that much after he learned some of the more colorful history of the Draconid clan.

"So you want me to do more stuff like that with Autumn?"

" _I can only imagine, the hardship that it will require of you"_ Rayquaza said in a sarcastic manner.

"Alright alright sheesh, maybe I should just have the two of us get married and start having children. Would that help?"

" _It actually would help greatly, we'll put that option on the table shall we"_

Jason's face turned red again.

"It's not on the table!" He shouted as his pokemon laughed again.

* * *

Elsewhere , Autumn was on the beach with her pokemon, preparing for their contest.

Milotic leapt out of the water before using aqua ring around her. Milotic then splashed back into the water.

Autumn took some water from the ocean and used it to wipe the sweat off her face.

"Ok guys, that's enough for today. I think we're ready."

" _This is ridiculous. You spend your time in preparing for a contest rather than that which is far more important."_

Autumn sighed as she heard Kyogre's voice in her head again.

"What would you have me do then, sit on some island until you're ready for me?"

" _A great cataclysm is coming. Pardon me if I don't take your personal activities as seriously as you'd like me to."_

"What do you want me to do then?"

" _I want you to separate yourself from that little mate of yours."_

"What?" Autumn said in a fearful tone.

" _Rayquaza is inside of him, he corrupts his mind with his lies. He will use him as a weapon against me, and you"_

"You're insane. Jason would never go against me."

" _Oh wouldn't he. Rayquaza poisons his mind every day, he paints me as his enemy. How long before he paints you as his enemy. You know this boy better than I, where do his loyalties truly lie."_

Autumn gave a concerned look as each of her pokemon came around her.

* * *

Later that morning Jason returned to the pokemon center and came into his room only to find Autumn asleep in bed.

He quick took a shower before climbing into bed beside her.

He wrapped his arms around Autumn before she turned her head and saw him.

Jason noticed an uneasiness in her aura, as well as her expression.

"Autumn are you ok?"

"Jason, do you think you're father cares more about obeying the Aura guardian brotherhood, or his relationship with your mother?" Autumn asked trying not to sound conspicuous.

Jason, however, wasn't fooled.

" _Kyogre, that little, he's trying to create tension between you and her. He wants to keep me from interfering with his control over her."_

Jason tried to remain calm, and thus decided to get sincere.

Jason hugged Autumn and held her face close to his own.

"Well, it's like I've always told you Autumn. My dad is a dedicated Guardian, but I've never seen him put anything above us, his family. Quite honestly I don't think I've ever seen too people as in love as my parents. I've never doubted that my father would give up being a guardian if it meant choosing my mother over it. That's because he's in love with the person he knew more than anyone. Someone he build a strong bond with, who he connected with on an emotional and spiritual level." Jason said as Autumn's face turned red.

"Do you remember when we first met?"

"Yeah I was a bright eyed starting trainer and you were a hot super-serious trainer."

"I really didn't have anything on my mind then except being a guardian. Now so much has happened, so much has changed. But you know what, I'm glad it has."

Autumn gave a sincere look at Jason.

"Me too." The two pressed their lips together as Autumn began to feel Jason up across his body.

Likewise Jason rubbed Autumn's back before moving his hands down to her panties and slid them down and caressing her cheeks as she moaned a little in his mouth.

As this all happened, Autumn felt Jason and another aura inside her more than usual. She also felt Kyogre's influence lessen.

* * *

Later that day Autumn and the others were walking through the city.

"This will be exciting, are you going to use Milotic?" Emelia asked.

"Not yet, she still needs more training."

"Do you think any of your old rivals will be here?" Finn asked.

"Maybe, who knows. But it they are, I don't plan on loosing."

"That's the right attitude Autumn." Jason said.

Eventually they came across the large contest hall.

"Here we are, I better get to the registration table." Autumn said.

"We'll find some good seats." Finn said.

" _Are you out of your mind, you must accompany her!"_ Rayquaza said.

" _Rayquaza calm down. It's not like Kyogre can smash through the hall and grab Autumn."_

Rayquaza didn't need to say anything back.

" _Ok maybe he can but he won't."_

Jason and the others went to the auditorium as Autumn got in line.

"Well look who's here." Autumn turned and was happy to see it was Robert.

"Rob, you made it."

"I was hoping you'd make it here Autumn, I've been busy. Winning two more contests."

"That's great." Autumn said as Robert showed her the two new ribbons.

"How have you been doing?"

"I won another contest, Swablu evolved and I caught a Milotic."

"No surprise there, Nuzleaf and Lombre both evolved."

"That's good. You might actually be a threat to me this time." Autumn said in a playful tone.

"Oh I'm going to be the one walking away with that ribbon." Robert said.

"Oh I'm afraid you're both wrong, I'm going to win." Someone said in a condescending tone.

They both cringed as they saw Harley step up.

"I was confident before, but now that I see the competition I'm up against, I have no doubts I'm going to win."

"Should we even acknowledge him?" Autumn asked.

"No, that just gives him what he wants." Robert said as the two kept talking.

"Well you're both imbeciles who." Harley said before he saw they weren't even paying attention.

"Hey, hey I'm insulting you. Aren'y you listening, you're both going to lose!"

" _Shut him up or I will."_ Kyogre said.

Harley's face turned red before he stormed off.

" _He just saved his life."_ Kyogre said.

Inside the auditorium, the group was sitting in the front row.

"Ok we found some seats." Finn said.

" _This is still not close enough"_

" _It's as close as we're allowed to get."_

Backstage Autumn was sitting with Altaria beside her and Robert who had his Shiftry beside him.

"I won't lie, I'm a little nervous. Shiftry just evolved and we didn't have much time to practice in his evolved form." Robert said.

"I'm sure everything will be alright, Altaria here evolved just before my last contest."

"Well that's a little reassuring."

"Well it's not going to help you. My pokemon are perfection incarnate." Harley said before he saw they weren't listening.

His face turned red again.

"Stop ignoring me!" He shouted before storming off.

"He's like a child." Robert said.

"Maybe that's why he became a coordinator, for the attention."

* * *

Several minutes later, the master of ceremonies stood in the center of the stage with Autumn and the other coordinators behind her.

The three judges sat down as the spotlights shined on the master of ceremonies.

"Welcome, one and all to lovely Lilycove city. We have many spectacular coordinators here today, but only one get's this fabulous prize." She said as she took out a ribbon with greenish gold tassels.

" _That is the prize you're after, it's worthless._ _"_ Kyogre said.

Autumn did her best to ignore Kyogre.

"Now let's see what these men and women have in store for us today."

Robert was the first person up and had his Shiftry out.

Robert took a deep breath as he remembered what Autumn said.

"Alright, let's start. Shiftry use Leaf Tornado."

Shiftry unleashed a furry of leaves into the air above him.

"Hurricane." Shiftry unleashed a powerful wind that blew the leaves in a series of patterns.

"Sunny Day."

Shiftry made the room light up even brighter with the light shining off the leaves.

"Impressive." Nurse Joy said.

"Quite." Mr. Contesta said.

After Robert stopped , he and Shiftry bowed while the audience applauded.

"Robert's been doing some practicing."

" _Wait, where was the battling?"_ Rayquaza said.

"This is the performance round, the battling comes later."

Autumn stepped onto the stage with Altaria beside her.

" _You're going to force your Altaria to perform for these human's entertainment?"_

" _Not now!"_ Autumn said to Kyogre.

"Altaria use Mist."

Altaria flew through the air and made a thick mist.

"Now use Dragon pulse."

Altaria blasted the mist very artistically until she made several altaria shaped mist clouds.

"Now use Round." Altaria blasted the clouds with colorful musical notes all around them.

"Now make them fly!"

Altaria blasted the clouds with wind, making them glide through the air.

Altaria flew in front of them as the crowd applauded.

"Go Autumn!" Jason shouted.

Kyogre noticed the same thing he noticed back in the pokemon center.

He felt Jason's aura as well as Rayquaza's aura forcing his back.

It was as he feared, Autumn's connection to Jason was interfering with his connection to her.

Autumn and Altaria bowed as they heard the audience applaud.

She went back stage and sat beside Robert.

"That was awesome Autumn."

"Thanks. Yours was good too."

Harley was standing not far from them, not saying anything.

"I think we both made it to the next round."

"For sure."

"I can't wait to put Ludicolo out there and."

"I'm giving you the silent treatment! Why aren'y you upset!?" Harley shouted before he walked off.

The two sweat dropped before they saw the results from the first round.

Autumn saw her face as the second one on the screen as Harley's was the third and Robert the fourth.

"Well looks like we made it, and Harley."

"Figures."

Autumn saw the match ups and noticed she was going up against Harley first.

"Harley." She said looking serious.

" _This is the battle round correct?"_

"Yes."

" _Good"_

Several minutes later, Jason and the others watched.

Harley wasn't saying any of his usual comments.

"He's being quite." Emelia said.

"That's a nice change." Finn said.

Autumn had Combusken out while Harley had his Octillery.

"She's using Combusken?" Emelia asked.

"If I've learned anything from my dad, type match ups don't always mean a loss." Jason said.

Combusken stood in a fighting stance in front of Autumn as the timer began to set itself.

" _This is not a wise choice, putting a fire type against a pokemon from my ocean. He'll destroy your Combusken."_

 _"He will not, Combusken is my most experienced pokemon"_

" _He has no chance, perhaps I can give him a boost."_

Autumn felt Kyogre's power as the symbols glowed on her skin and she quickly covered her stomach.

Jason's eyes widened as he and Rayquaza felt Kyogre's power.

" _What is he doing?"_

Combusken's eyes began to glow red.

" _Kyogre is empowering him."_

Autumn's eyes widened as she saw Combusken glow red and grow larger.

"What's this?" The master of ceremonies said.

"Combusken's evolving." Emelia said.

"What!?" Harley said.

When the glowing stopped , Combusken had evolved into a Blaziken.

Autumn took out her pokedex.

 _"Blaziken, the Blaze Pokemon. When it meets a powerful enemy, fire burns around its arms and legs. It's powerful legs are strong enough to leap over buildings."_

" _Now for another boost_." Kyogre said as a symbol appeared on Blaziken's stomach and Autumn felt a strange sensation, like her very spirit was being merged with Blaziken's.

A veil of water surrounded Blaziken as he grew larger and came out transformed.

Autumn and the others saw Blaziken looked completely different. The feathers around his head were black, it's body feathers were dark blue, it's yellow feathers were red, and his tails looked more webbed like a ducks than a chicken. His beak also had teeth coming out of it.

Many in the audience's mouths dropped.

"That's awesome!" Finn shouted as he took a picture.

" _What happened to him?"_ Jason asked.

" _It's a result of Kyogre's power, much like how your pokemon are more dragon like now. He has synchro evolved him."_

" _What did you do to him?"_ Autumn asked.

" _I made him more powerful, and now he's no longer weak to water attacks."_

 _"What?"_

 _"Now he's resistant to them."_

 _"_ Begin." The master of ceremonies said in confusion of what just happened.

"Octillery use Aurora Beam with a lovely Psybeam."

Octillery unleashed the yellow icy energy with Psybeam manipulating it in several patterns.

"Blaziken use."

" _Go from above."_

" _What?"_

 _"I know every sea pokemon better than you know yourself. Octillery have trouble seeing what comes from above. Attack from above."_

"Blaziken use Fire spin from above with Double kick."

Blaziken let out blue fire all around him as he flipped himself into the air. Blaziken kicked the fire into the Aurora beam, melting it before the fire hit Octillery and knocked him back.

"Octillery use Water gun."

Octillery tried to blast Blaziken, but he was not able to move his head up enough to hit Blaziken.

Blaziken came down and slammed both his feet into Octillery, making Harley lose some points.

"Octillery use Construct with Bubblebeam!"

" _The suction cups will stick to his own skin, use that against him."_

"Blaziken use Fire Spin with Fire Punch on the tentacles."

Blaziken unleashed a spinning black of blue fire around the spinning bubbles, popping them as Octillery leapt at Blaziken with his tentacles out.

Blaziken came forward with his fist ablaze and slammed it into Octillery's tentacles, knocking them around his body as he became entangled by his own tentacles.

"No!" Harley shouted as several began to laugh.

"Wow , she's doing good." Emelia said.

" _Perhaps a bit too good."_ Rayquaza said.

"Octillery use Octazooka!"

" _That water won't hurt Blaziken now. Plug up his snout."_

 _"_ Fire punch"

Blaziken covered his fist in blue fire before he charged forward, punching through the water like it was nothing.

The judges and audience watched in amazement as Harley and his Octillery sweat dropped.

"What! How!?" Harley shouted before Blaziken slammed his fist into Octillery's snout, causing the water the build up before he flew backwards into the wall.

The timer went off as Autumn and Harley saw Autumn had lost no points.

"Our winner ladies and gentlemen." The master of ceremonies said.

"Alright Autumn!" Jason shouted.

" _Something off, she battled flawlessly. As if she knew exactly how to battle an Octillery"_

Jason realized Rayquaza had a point.

"This isn't right, this isn't right." Harley said as he fell to his knees.

As the battle ended the symbol went away and Blaziken reverted back to his normal form.

Blaziken looked at himself and saw himself in his rightful form.

"He's back to normal." Jason said.

" _Synchro evolution is like Mega evolution, only temporary"_.

Autumn wasn't sure what to think of what just happened, though it would have to wait until later.

* * *

A few minutes later Autumn was watching Robert finish his battle.

"Ludicolo use Scald with Energy Ball."

Ludicolo unleashed hot water around a ball of grass energy that crashed into her opponents Vigoroth, knocking him out.

Three X's appeared.

"We did it Ludicolo!" Robert shouted.

Autumn was happy for him until she realized this meant she would have to face Robert now.

Autumn sat backstage with Altaria beside her.

"It's ok, we can battle Robert."

" _You fear him? Why?"_

" _I don't fear him, I just don't want to be the one to beat him."_

" _So you wish to lose to preserve a friend's feelings."_

" _No."_

 _"Then I suggest you get your head in the game"_

 _"Are you getting int the contest Kyogre."_

 _"I never lose, at anything."_

Several minutes later Autumn was standing on one end of the stage while Robert stood on the other.

"You better not hold back." Robert said.

" _We won't be."_ Kyogre said.

Robert had Shiftry out while Autumn had Altaria.

 _"_ This is it folks, the final round."

"You've got this Autumn!" Emelia shouted as Jason watched Autumn closely.

" _Allow me to guide you again"_

 _"No, I'm doing this one on my own"_

"Shiftry use Leaf Tornado with Hurricane."

Shiftry, unleashed a furry of leaves that were projected at Altaria.

"Altaria use Flamethrower and Round."

Altaria flew forward and unleashed a blast of fire around the leaves before blasting Shiftry with some musical notes, making Robert lose some points.

"Shiftry use Feint Attack with Leaf Tornado."

Shiftry began vanishing and reappearing around Altaria.

"Altaria use Mist with Dragon pulse." Altaria filled the room with Mist before blasting the ground with dragon energy causing it to go all around her.

Altaria thought she hit Shiftry, but he reappeared closer before unleashing the storm of leaves around her and then hitting her back with Feint attack.

Autumn lost some points.

"Shiftry use Rock Tomb."

"Altaria use Dragon pulse with Sky attack."

Altaria blasted each of the rocks before flying around the debris and slammed into Shiftry, hurling him into the ground.

Three X's appeared on the screen as Shiftry hit the ground.

"This contest if over, our winner is Autumn Yuki!" The Master of ceremonies shouted at the crowd applauded.

"Great work Autumn!" Finn shouted.

Robert sighed as he came forward.

"Alright you win this one. At least I didn't lose to Harley again."

"Just make sure you make it to the Grand festival, I need a friendly face there."

Jason was happy for Autumn but the still watched her with concern.

" _She's beginning to listen to him, that's dangerous."_

 _"I know"_

 _"Perhaps we should revisit the option we talked about earlier."_

Jason's face turned red.

" _No!"_

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _Alright so we have some tension building up between Jason and Kyogre_

 _Some synchro evolution, and Kyogre in Autumn's head_

 _Now some of you are still questioning what is going to happen , here wise if Amourshipping happens...Ok I'm going to explain my final plan_

 _If Amourshipping happens and gives me enough inspiration, I will write one more pokemon story, one. It will be in Alola, and it will be an amourshipping story that takes place in this universe, it will likely take place after Indigo league, but before Zahara cup, yeah sorry if you wanted to see Red's kids, but honestly for this to work I need to get back to the amourshipping roots._

 _Now this is going to be my senior year, and my busiest year so not only will updates be much slower, I may only make it a 30 chapter story, unless the Alola Amourshipping anime is very compelling and inspires me._

 _I'm sorry if this sounds depressing, but honestly writing four of these stories is taking it's toll on my investment in it, right now I feel like I have lost so much inspiration for it and want to do something else because I've done this for so long. It's why I've kept brining up the DC stuff because I actually feel inspired when writing it, it feels like it did when I wrote the first story._

 _But I'll try to end on a more positive note, I honestly hope Amourshipping happens and it rejuvenates my inspiration_

 _So until next time, please review, comment, suggest, or ask(via PM)_


	56. Chapter 56

"Gray!" Ch 56: Justice

* * *

Jason was training in the water with Gyarados as his other pokemon rested after their intense training.

"Gyarados use Crunch!"

"Grouu!" Gyarados roared as he smashed his head through a large rock formation in the water and then crushed a large rock into pebbles.

"Alright , great job Gyarados."

Gyarados had taken on more and more dragon like features on his body through their connection.

He now looked more dragon than serpent, Absol was also starting to take on more dragon like features.

Jason came down from Gyarados's head and onto the beach.

"Well Gyarados you've truly become a dragon now." Jason said.

" _He looks far better now._ Rayquaza said.

"Grouu." Gyarados growled.

" _I know you're a pokemon of the sea, but you're also a dragon now"_ Rayquaza said to Gyarados.

"Rayquaza I'm a bit concerned, we have to travel over the ocean to get to Mossdeep city. You don't think Kyogre will try to come do you?"

" _He may, I suggest you travel not on a boat, less you drag innocent people into the mess. I will stay close overhead, you won't see me but I will be there. Kyogre won't come up so hastily if he knows I am nearby."_

"Rayquaza, I'm getting more worried about Autumn, she told me after the contest Kyogre gave her guidance. But she didn't seem frightened by it."

" _He's gaining more influence with her. Remember what I said, close physical contact, emotional intimacy, and possibly."_

 _"_ No." Jason said.

" _Such resistance, you deny it, but you can't hide it from me. You want it."_

Jason sweat dropped.

"I'm also a bit concerned about what he did to her Blaziken."

 _"I bares resemblance to the dragonification of your pokemon. Though Kyogre and Groudon have always been more forceful than I have. You see I allow the dragon features to grow more naturally with the new dragon aura. This allows the pokemon to come into their new body with an understanding of it. This isn't the first time Kyogre's meddled with a pokemon like that, and it's not the worst."_

"What are you talking about?" Jason asked.

" _Kyogre thinks I meddle with humans too much, though he has done the same throughout history. Have you ever heard the story of Ahab and the White Wailord."_

"No."

" _Over two hundred years ago, a young boy named Ahab was born on Dewford island. One day he found a Wailmer caught in a fishing net. He helped the Wailmer out and the two became close friends. Years passed and an aura guardian found Ahab, discovering he was strong with aura. Ahab and his Wailmer were trained as aura guardian and when their training was complete Wailmer had evolved into Wailord."_

"What happened?"

 _"The two were guardians of water pokemon, but one mating season, Ahab let his Wailord go to mate with some wild Wailord. But on his way there he was attacked by a fleet of illegal Whalers and mortally wounded."_

"They killed him!"

" _Ahab was wrecked with rage and grief, he tossed himself into the ocean when Kyogre found him and his Wailord. Kyogre used his power to save his Wailord and turn him into a monstrous white Wailord. He also gave Ahab the ability to breath underwater. The two attacked the fleet of Whalers and killed them all, human/pokemon alike."_

Jason and his pokemon were horrified hearing this story.

It reminded Jason of the story his grandfather told him about Seir/Kal.

" _Eventually the Hoenn guardians tried kill Ahab because he wouldn't listen to reason and began attacking anyone he saw as a threat to sea pokemon. But according to legend his white Wailord brought him back to Kyogre mortally wounded, and Kyogre brought Ahab back to life as an immortal guardian of the sea with his white Wailord."_

"Is it true?"

" _I don't know, you're little mate might be able to find out"_

* * *

Elsewhere Autumn was in the water with her Milotic.

"Ok Milotic use Aqua Ring."

Milotic formed a large ring of water over her in a more artistic form.

"Beautiful." Autumn said.

" _There is no beauty like that of a water pokemon."_ Kyogre said.

Autumn saw Blaziken looking at his reflection in the water, still getting use to his new body and his water pokemon features.

Autumn came over to him.

"How are you holding up?" She asked.

Blaziken wasn't sure what he thought of his new body. On one hand it was confusing and strange to have water pokemon features, but on the other hand, he now had strengths and lack of weaknesses that no other Blaziken had.

He could do things no other Blaziken could do.

" _He should be glad, the power I bestowed upon him has made him greater than he ever could have been before."_

 _"_ You didn't really give him much of a choice did you?"

" _What?"_

 _"_ Blaziken didn't have much of a choice in the matter, you forced him to be like this."

" _I gave him the skills and abilities he needed to become greater than he ever could have been before. One day he will thank me for this, as will you."_

Autumn and Blaziken weren't sure what to think about it.

After finishing up, Autumn returned to the pokemon center to rest.

She laid in bed as she tried to wrap her head around what Kyogre said to her.

Was she ok with what he had done to Blaziken?

She then felt a pair of strong arms come around her as two hands rubbed her stomach.

Autumn felt Jason kiss her cheek as she blushed a little.

"So how is Blaziken taking his new body?" Jason asked.

"He's not sure, and quite frankly neither am I. I mean I was excited at first, but not looking at it again, it's not like you and you're pokemon where it developed. Kyogre just kind of sprung it on us. "

* * *

Jason was riding on Gyarados's back as Finn and Emelia rode Swampert and Autumn rode Milotic.

Autumn noticed several water pokemon swimming close by her.

She noticed the symbols glowing on her again , which clearly attracted the other pokemon.

She petted a gorebyss that swam by her.

"How long do you think it will take us to get to Mossdeep city?" Jason asked.

"Not traveling on a boat, at last three days, but there are some islands we can stop at these nights." Finn said.

" _Now that you're out at sea, you will be safer. I am watching over you closely."_ Kyogre said.

Jason noticed Gyarados's emotions fluctuate and that he was carefully swimming closer to Milotic.

"Grauu." He growled as he looked over at Milotic.

It didn't take Jason long to figure out what was going on.

" _Gyarados are you attracted to Milotic."_

Milotic turned her head over to Gyarados smiling as his face turned red and he looked away.

Jason laughed a little.

" _Oh , you should divert your course now."_ Kyogre said to Autumn.

"What why?" Autumn asked.

Gyarados gave a horrified expression as he sensed what was about to happen.

"Gyarados?" Jason asked noticing through their connection he was entering some aggression.

He turned and roared as he unleashed a Hyper beam at a Carvanha that leapt out of the water at Milotic.

Milotic saw this and looked over at Gyarados.

The others saw a swarm of Carvanha swimming around them and attack.

"Look out!" Autumn shouted as several more swam up trying to use Crunch on Swampert.

"Swampert use Mud bomb and Hammer arm." Swampert unleashed a blast of mud into two that knocked them back, before he slammed another two back with his arms.

However, two more came at his sides and bit into him.

"Milotic use Aqua Tail."

"Gyarados use Crunch." Gyarados came down and snatched one of the Carvanha in his jaws as Milotic covered her tail in water and slammed the other Carvanha away.

That was when several more Carvanha swim around them and viciously attack them as the pokemon tried to fight them off.

" _Kyogre can't you do anything?"_

 _"I could create a hurricane, though I don't think that would help. It's not as if I can control their minds. You must simply leave their territory."_ Kyogre said.

"We have to get out here!" Autumn shouted as Milotic tried to swim away, but had too many Carvanha around her.

"Gyarados use Hyper Beam!"

"Grouuu!" Gyarados roared as he unleashed Hyper Beam into four of the Carvanha, sending them hurling away.

"Aqua Tail!"

Milotic slammed the last two away before swimming past Gyarados.

Gyarados was about to swim away too when he noticed the head of the Carvanha swarm swim closer.

It was a large Sharpedo with several scars over it's body.

Gyarados's eyes widened as he saw the Sharpedo.

Jason felt more rage and aggression in Gyarados than he had ever felt in him before.

"Gyarados what's wrong?"

"Grouuu! ! ! !" Gyarados roared as he unleashed Hyperbeam through several Carvanha before he furiously swam at the Sharpedo with a feral expression.

Jason had to hold on for dear life as the rest of the group saw what was happening.

"What is he doing?" Finn asked.

"Get out of there!" Autumn shouted.

Gyarados was trying to reach the Sharpedo, but more and more Carvanha got in his way.

"Gyarados we have to turn back!" Jason shouted.

"Grouuu!" Gyarados roared, as he tried to swim forward.

Several Carvanha were biting Gyarados's sides, Jason feeling his pain, but Gyarados didn't care.

"Gyarados we have to leave now! You're going to get yourself killed!"

"Milo!" He heard from Milotic calling out , telling him to come back.

Gyarados blasted the Carvanha around him with Hyper beam before swimming back towards the others.

The Sharpedo started at him with interest as he swam away.

He gave an angry expression as he swam past the others.

"Gyarados what were you thinking?" Jason asked.

Gyarados shut Jason out , feeling only rage and aggression as the others looked at him with concern.

* * *

They eventually found a small island where they rested and recuperated.

The group were on the beach while Milotic, Swampert, and Gyarados were in the water.

Jason watched as Gyarados kept himself away from the others and stared out at the ocean.

"Ok so now what?" Emelia asked.

"We should let the pokemon rest for a while, then head out in a different direction than the one we went." Finn said.

"Jason, what happened with Gyarados?" Autumn asked.

"He was angrier than I've ever felt him, and that's saying something. When he saw that Sharpedo."

"I think you should talk with him, something's clearly going on." Autumn said.

"You're right." Jason said as he came over to Gyarados.

"Gyarados." He said as the large serpent-dragon kept staring out at the water.

"Gyarados, I've seen you get angry before, but never that angry. It all happened when you saw that Sharpedo."

Jason felt Gyarados's emotions do an about face as he turned to him with a look of pain and grief on his face.

Jason saw tears coming out of Gyarados's eyes.

"Gyarados." Jason said as he came over and out his arms around Gyarados's head.

The others began to notice this as well.

Jason reached out further into Gyarados's consciousness via their aura connection and began seeing a memory from Gyarados's past.

He saw Gyarados as a small Magikarp with a larger Magikarp.

The two were swimming underwater then they came across some seaweed and began eating it.

"Karp."

"Karp."

That was when they saw six Carvanha surrounding them with their fangs showing.

The two Magikarp looked scared as a large Sharpedo swam forward growling at them.

The two tried to swim away but the Carvanha stopped them.

The Sharpedo snatched the smaller Magikarp in his mouth as he used a vicious crunch , tearing his skin and making the Magikarp cry out in pain as blood filled the water.

The larger Magikarp couldn't watch any longer and slammed into the Sharpedo, opening his mouth and making the smaller Magikarp soar through the water.

When he stopped he saw the Sharpedo unleash crunch on the other Magikarp.

"Karp!"

"Karp!" The other Magikarp shouted , telling him to swim, swim away.

The smaller Magikarp began to tear up before he swam away as fast as he could.

As the memory ended Jason came to the harsh realization. It was the story Gyarados had told him after he caught him. The Sharpedo they saw today was the one who killed his brother.

"Gyarados." Jason said as Gyarados looked back at the ocean with an enraged expression.

"Grouuu." He growled saying he would tear the Sharpedo apart.

"Gyarados, killing Sharpedo won't bring your brother back."

"Grouuuuu." Gyarados growled, saying it would give him closure and justice would be delivered.

"Gyarados Aura guardians don't go looking for revenge."

"Grouuu." Gyarados growled saying Sharpedo had probably killed lots of other pokemon over the years and that he had to stop him , permanently.

"Gyarados I can't let you do that." Jason said as he tried to return Gyarados only for Gyarados to snatch his pokeball out of Jason's hand and shake him off his body.

"Jason!" Autumn shouted as the others came over.

Milotic saw Gyarados and gave a concerned expression.

Jason got up as Gyarados kept staring out at the ocean.

"What happened?" Finn asked.

"He wants to kill the Sharpedo."

"What?" Emelia asked.

"Why?" Autumn asked.

"Because he killed his brother."

"Killed his brother!?" Finn shouted.

"When they were both Magikarp, Gyarados showed me the memory. His brother sacrificed his life to he could escape."

The other three gave sad looks as Milotic heard this as well.

She looked over at Gyarados again then swam over to him.

"Milo." She said trying to comfort Gyarados.

Gyarados was so caught up in his lust for revenge he barley noticed her.

"I don't think he's going to let this go. But I can't let him." Jason started.

" _Let him do it."_

"What?"

" _This is clearly something that has haunted Gyarados for his entire life. He won't get any closure or live a truly full life until he gets his closure."_ Rayquaza said.

"Ok now Rayquaza says I should let him." Jason said.

"Rayquaza said to let him!?" Autumn asked.

" _As much as I hate to say it, my brother's right."_ Kyogre said.

" _What but I thought you were all about protecting water pokemon?"_

" _I am about preserving the ocean, and this Gyarados getting justice for his brother is something I can understand._ "

Autumn sweat dropped.

"Well, we have a problem here. Kyogre agrees with Rayquaza."

The others sweat dropped.

"What if, what if they're right." Jason said reluctantly.

"Jason are you serious?" Emelia asked.

"I mean, it's not as if I haven't killed before. Plus this Sharpedo is clearly dangerous."

"Jason, you're talking about going on a murder quest." Finn said.

" _You're friends are wrong."_ Kyogre said.

" _You're friends don't understand."_ Rayquaza said.

"Guys, I don't think any of us truly understand what Gyarados is going through. Jason is probably the only who who comes close." Autumn said.

"Jason this isn't right." Finn said.

"I don't know if that's true this time Finn." Jason said as he went over and changed into his guardian armor jacket.

Gyarados noticed this as Jason put the cloth over his mouth and put his hood up.

"Gyarados, we're going out to find Sharpedo." Jason said as Gyarados's expression changed.

Jason climbed onto his back and turned to the others.

"Be careful." Autumn said before Gyarados swam away eagerly.

Milotic and Autumn gave concerned looks as Finn and Emelia gave disappointed expressions.

"I can't believe he's doing this." Emelia said.

"How could you let him do this?" Finn asked.

"Because sometimes there are no good options, only bad ones."

* * *

Gyarados intensely swam back towards the Carvanha territory.

"Are you ready for this?"

"Grouuu." Gyarados growled intensely, saying he had waited years for this , that the last time he was a helpless guppy, now he was a serpent dragon.

They kept swimming until they reached the area they were attacked.

Jason used his aura vision and saw the school of Carvanha around them.

Gyarados saw Sharpedo surface with his school.

"Pedo!" Sharpedo growled as his school attacked.

Jason touched his mega evolution stone as Gyarados grew larger and mega evolved into Mega Gyarados.

"Grawwww!" Mega Gyarados roared as the Carvanha now looked frightened.

"Hyper Beam!"

Mega Gyarados let out a blast of blue energy through the water that sent half the Carvanha flying away.

"Outrage!"

Mega Gyarados roared as he unleashed a furry of dragon energy around him that knocked away the remaining Carvanha.

The Sharpedo dove underwater as Mega Gyarados tried to find him.

Jason saw Sharpedo with his aura vision.

"There he is, Dragon pulse."

Gyarados blasted a pulse of dragon energy underwater that hit Sharpedo and knocked him back.

The Sharpedo came back up from behind using Aqua Jet.

"Hydro Pump!"

Mega Gyarados turned and unleashed a blast of water that tore through the Aqua Jet and sent Sharpedo flying.

Mega Gyarados and Jason kept watching Sharpedo as he swam underwater and came back at him with his jaws open.

"Crunch." Jason said as Mega Gyarados snatched Sharpedo in his mouth and began violently crunching and thrashing Sharpedo in his mouth.

Jason had trouble watching as he saw and felt the aggression in Gyarados as he smashed Sharpedo into the water and bite down on him.

Sharpedo let out painful cries as Mega Gyarados snarled.

He finally threw a bloody Sharpedo into the water as he violently growled over him.

"Grow!" Mega Gyarados roared saying to Sharpedo if he knew who he was.

"Pedo." The Sharpedo moaned painfully saying he had no idea who he was.

"Grawww!" Gyarados roared ordering him to remember back, years ago, two Magikarp brothers.

Sharpedo's eyes widened as he realized who he was.

"Grawww!" Gyarados roared saying he would avenge his brother.

Sharpedo closed his eyes as Mega Gyarados came down.

He stopped a fraction of an inch from Sharpedo.

Jason felt Mega Gyarados hesitate as he looked at bloodied up Sharpedo.

Jason knew Gyarados wanted to kill Sharpedo more than almost anything, but something was stopping him.

"Gyarados, you could kill him if you wanted to, I won'd stop you. But it's not going to heal you."

Mega Gyarados began to tear up.

"You've been carrying this hate inside of you you're entire life. Killing him won't make you stop hating, moving on will."

Mega Gyarados kept thinking of his brother, how much of a free and happy spirit he was. He thought of his own life, how violent, how cold, how angry he had been.

Gyarados turned to Jason and put his massive head in his arms as Jason tried to comfort him.

Back on the island the other were waiting for Jason.

Milotic and Autumn kept looking out at the ocean as Wingull poked his beak at Finn's camera lens.

"Wingull not another one."

"Gull!"

Autumn then saw Jason with Gyarados swimming back to the island.

"Jason!"

"Milo!"

Jason got off Gyarados as Autumn came over and hugged him.

"So how'd the murder go?" Emelia said.

"Sharpedo's still alive."

"What?"

"He got away?" Finn asked.

"No, Gyarados let him live."

They looked at Gyarados who had a calm and almost liberated expression on his face.

"Why didn't he kill him?" Autumn asked.

"Because Gyarados was tired of hating. He was ready to move on." Jason said.

" _You did well Jason."_

" _You're not mad I stopped him."_

" _It was never about Gyarados killing him it was about him getting closure, one way or another_ "

Milotic swam over to Gyarados who turned to her.

"Milo." She said smiling, saying she was happy he found peace.

Gyarados's face turned slightly red.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _Eh did you remember Gyarados's backstory_

 _He's finally ready to move on now,_

 _Not too much more to say, however, if you're keeping up with the anime next week we finally see if Ash will ever win a league, I'm hoping for the best but preparing for the worst._

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(via PM)_


	57. Chapter 57

Ch 57: Bringer of Woe

* * *

On a rocky ridge near a town a large round stone was resting in a crevice.

A on the crevice opening had a large crack and fell down onto the round rock.

The ground began to shake.

Elsewhere in the ocean, Jason was riding Gyarados while the others were riding their own pokemon.

Jason and the others had noticed since the business with Sharpedo ended, Gyarados had been generally happier than they had ever seen him.

Jason felt hate that he had felt in Gyarados since they met was gone.

Milotic noticed Gyarados's new optimism and was happy for him.

"So how far are we from Mossdeep city now?" Emelia asked.

"We can't be far, but we have a slight problem." Finn said.

"What?" Jason asked.

"Well it looks like yesterday when those Carvanha attacked one bit my backpack with our water supply in it. Didn't notice this till now, but uh, they made some holes and our water supply is drastically reduced." Finn said sweat dropping.

"Ok so we just stop at the nearby Solice island. There's town there where we can get more supplies." Autumn said.

"Sounds like a plan." Jason said.

The group landed at a large island with several rock formations around it.

"So where's the town?" Finn asked as they returned their pokemon.

"The map doesn't say" Autumn said.

"Absol's are native to environments, maybe Absol can help us find it." Jason said as Absol came out his pokeball.

With his new dragon like features, Absol's skin had grown a more dark red and his fur had turned pitch black.

"Absol we need to find a town to get more water."

Absol looked around at the environment.

"Sol." He said nodding.

Absol began leading them across the rocky and arid island.

He moved swiftly with Jason moving just as swiftly.

He looked behind him and saw Autumn was moving swiftly too.

He saw the symbols on her body appearing again.

" _Kyogre is beginning to enhance her physical features, he is artificially making her into an aura guardian like being."_

 _"What!?"_

 _"This cannot be allowed, he is terraforming her body to be able to handle the sea crown."_

 _"Uhh, let's find some water first before we go through another pointless conversation on how we need to do something and never come up with something. "_

The group kept moving until they came to a wooden bridge over a river.

"Hey look a bridge a clear sign of civilization." Finn said.

As he began to walk on the bridge Jason noticed Absol give a fearful look.

"Absol?" Jason asked before Absol quickly got in front of Finn and forced him backwards off the bridge.

"Absol why did you do that?" Emelia asked before the ground began to shake.

"What the Hell?" Finn said as the bridge began to crack before it collapsed.

Several moments later the earthquake stopped.

"It stopped?" Autumn said.

Jason looked at Absol.

"Absol did you see that coming?"

"Sol." Absol said saying he just felt like something bad was going to happen.

"Ok thanks Absol." Finn said looking at the bridge.

The group continued when they entered a large canyon with a small town inside.

"We're here." Autumn said.

"To the pokemon center." Jason said.

As they walked through the town, the group noticed that there were an unusual amount of rocks in the town and the buildings were damaged.

Jason and the others noticed the townsfolk were all giving them nasty looks and murmuring to each other.

"Ok did we do something wrong?" Autumn said.

As Jason watched closer, he realized the people were all glaring at Absol in particular.

They walked into the pokemon center where they received some more unsavory looks.

"Ok did we do something to offend these people?" Finn asked.

They approached Nurse Joy at the front desk.

"Excuse us, we need our pokemon looked at and some fresh water."

"No problem." Nurse Joy said as she took their pokeballs.

The group was about to sit down when they noticed a group of trainers and townsfolk in front of them glaring.

"U'm can we help you?" Autumn asked.

"Yeah you can take that dam Absol of yours and get the Hell out of our town." One said.

"What?" Jason said.

"Absol are bad luck, they cause disasters wherever they go. Plus you're is black which is even more freaky."

"You can't really believe that." Emelia said.

"We've had trouble with Absols before. Every time they show us, something bad happens here. Now you've brought this one here and it proves it."

"Huh?" Finn said.

"That earthquake that happened earlier, and it's not that first thing. There's been all kinds of ground quakes and rock slides."

"My Absol didn't cause any of that stuff."

"Yeah well why don't you do us a favor and just leave." They said before walking off.

"How rude of them." Emelia said.

"Though it does explain why we've been getting all those nasty looks." Autumn said.

"The nerve, blaming Absol because some bad things have happened to them." Jason said.

Absol gave a confused look, not understanding why these humans were angry with him for their problems.

The group sat in a booth as they waited for Nurse Joy to finish with their pokemon.

They continued to receive nasty looks from various people in the pokemon center.

"I still can't believe they honestly think Absol is behind this." Emelia said.

"He's been around us long enough and it's not like anything bad has…Well bad stuff happened to us before he joined us too." Finn said sweat dropping.

Absol was laying on the ground in front of the booth when felt the same sensation he felt before and looked around.

"Sol!" He said with a sense of urgency

"What do you mean we're in danger?" Jason asked.

They felt the ground begin to shake again as several objects in the pokemon center fell down and onto the floor.

"Another quake!" Emelia shouted as several people hid for cover.

The group then heard a loud crashing noise from outside and ran out to see several large rocks had fallen from the ridges around the town.

"Another rockslide." Someone said as they looked at the damager caused by the rocks on the pokemon center walls.

The townspeople saw Absol and began shouting as the came around the group.

"That absol caused it!" Someone shouted.

"Get that dam absol out of here!"

"My Absol didn't cause this!" Jason shouted sounding angry.

Absol was confused, he somehow felt like something bad was going to happen and then the rockslide happened.

"Well what about those rocks!"

Jason gave an irritated look as went over to the rocks with Absol.

"Night Slash."

Absol's head fin glowed as he charged through all the rocks, slicing them to pieces.

Jason turned to the others.

"There, the rocks are gone." Jason said as he and Absol went back into the pokemon center.

Inside they saw a group of locals harassing his friends.

"Oh great." Jason said as Absol saw the altercation.

There were loud shouts and then some pushing, and then a trainer on the ground with a black eye.

"Finn!" Emelia shouted.

Finn sweat dropped as he realized he may have gone a bit too far as the other trainer lay in front of him.

"No roughhousing in the pokemon center." Nurse Joy said.

Jason and Absol approached the group as they saw them.

"What happened?"

"These jerks told us to take Absol and get out of town or else. Then that one pushed me." Finn said.

"Maybe coming to this town wasn't the best idea." Emelia said looking at the angry people around them.

"I say we get some rooms and wait there until our pokemon are ready." Autumn said.

The group agreed and went to two rooms.

Inside his room Jason was with Autumn and Absol.

Absol was laying on the bed beside Jason.

"Why are these people so sure Absol is responsible for this?" Autumn asked.

" _Often times when humans cannot explain their woes they blame pokemon."_ Kyogre said.

"We won't be here much longer. As soon as our pokemon are ready and we get our water, we'll leave." Jason said.

Absol was still conflicted with the fact that he was feeling these events before they happened and the people were blaming him. What if he was somehow responsible.

Moments later Absol felt another strange sensation.

"Sol!" He shouted.

"What's wrong?" Autumn asked.

"He says he feels something wrong." Jason said before the ground began to shake again.

"Not again." Autumn said as the building shook.

They went outside the pokemon center with the others and saw another rockslide had wrecked a building.

"Another one." Finn said.

Jason sweat dropped.

"And cue."

"It's that Absol!" Someone shouted as they surrounded Jason and the group.

"These quakes only started happening when your stupid Absol showed up."

"Ok I've had enough of you people blaming my Absol for these Quakes! He's" Jason started before Autumn pointed behind them.

Jason saw Absol running away from the town.

"Absol!" Jason shouted as he ran after him.

"Good riddance." Someone said.

Autumn was about to follow them when Emelia grabbed her.

"Our pokemon are still here. Jason can handle finding Absol." Emelia said.

* * *

Absol ran across the arid terrain trying to get distance between himself and the town.

He didn't want to believe he was causing what was happening, but he felt every event before it happened. Was that a coincidence?

"Absol!" he heard and turned to see Jason had followed him.

"Absol why did you run away?"

"Sol." Absol said looking at the ground.

"What do mean you think you're causing these disasters."

"Absol."

"You feel them coming, Absol that doesn't mean you're causing them."

" _Of course not, that's a ridiculous notion._ " Rayquaza said.

"Huh?"

Absol could hear Rayquaza as well from the connection.

" _Absol don't cause disasters, they detect them."_

"Sol!"

" _The ancient Byzantines used Absols for detecting disasters and preparing themselves for them, a trick they learned from the Romans."_

"So Absol's not causing these rockslides."

" _No, but I believe there is another pokemon causing all of this. You should investigate_."Rayquaza said.

"What do you say Absol, how about we find out who's really doing this."

"Sol!" Absol said nodding.

The two searched around the surrounding areas when they discovered a large crevice.

"H'mm. Jason said as he looked down at it.

Absol looked around and noticed a large round stone in the crevice that had been split in half.

"Sol?" He said looking closer.

He then felt another sensation.

"Sol!" He said before he turned and saw a massive pokemon rise out of the crevice.

Jason saw this as well and looked over to see a massive Claydol ride up.

" A Claydol?" Jason said before they saw the Claydol's eyes glow and lift up a series of rocks before unleashing them down at the town.

"He's the one causing this, but why?"

" _Claydol's are agents of chaos. They enjoy causing destruction and mayhem"_ Rayquaza said.

The Claydol turned and faced the two.

"Dol." It said as it unleashed a powerful psybeam.

Jason got back but Absol came forward, the attack having no effect on him.

"Dol." Claydol said as he used Ancient Power and hurled severals rocks at Absol.

"Absol use Night Slash."

Absol's fin glowed as he leapt forward slashing each rock apart.

After doing so Claydol smashed his feet into the ground causing an Earth power that moved towards Absol.

"Detect." Jason said.

Absol leapt up just in time to avoid the Earth power.

"Let's end this." Jason said as he touched his mega evolution stone and Absol mega evolved into Mega Absol.

"Sol!" He shouted.

"Absol use Swords Dance."

Mega Absol glowed blue as his attack power sharply rose.

"Dol." Claydol said as he unleashed rock tomb at Mega Absol.

"Absol use Night Slash!" Jason shouted as Mega Absol leapt off each rock before leaping into Claydol and slashing him across his body.

The Claydol fell backwards onto his back and began sliding down the ridge.

Inside the town, the rest of the group were still arguing with the townsfolk when they felt the ground shake again.

"What the?" They started before they turned to see a massive Claydol slide down the ridge and stop in front of them.

"Is that a Claydol?" Autumn asked.

"Cool." Finn said as he got out his camera.

Moments later they saw Jason come down with Mega Absol beside him.

"Alright people, this Claydol was the one causing all the rockslides, not Absol!" He shouted.

"Wait, a Claydol, like from the legends of the bringer of woe trapped in a rock in a crevice." One of the townsfolk said.

"He came out of the crevice." Jason said.

The entire town sweat dropped at once.

The group smiled upon seeing this.

An hour later the group were back in the ocean on their pokemon.

"Well, that was, interesting." Finn said.

"Finn, keep the water safe, I don't want anymore stops until we get to Mossdeep city." Jason said.

"Agreed." Autumn and Emelia said.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _I'm not going to talk about the chapter in this author's note_

 **Spoiler alert for those who haven't seen the conclusion of the Kalos league!**

 **Spoiler alert for those who haven't seen the conclusion of the Kalos league!**

 **Spoiler alert for those who haven't seen the conclusion of the Kalos league!**

 **Spoiler alert for those who haven't seen the conclusion of the Kalos league!**

 **Spoiler alert for those who haven't seen the conclusion of the Kalos league!**

 **Spoiler alert for those who haven't seen the conclusion of the Kalos league!**

 **Spoiler alert for those who haven't seen the conclusion of the Kalos league!**

 **Spoiler alert for those who haven't seen the conclusion of the Kalos league!**

 **Spoiler alert for those who haven't seen the conclusion of the Kalos league!**

 **Spoiler alert for those who haven't seen the conclusion of the Kalos league!**

 **Spoiler alert for those who haven't seen the conclusion of the Kalos league!**

 **Spoiler alert for those who haven't seen the conclusion of the Kalos league!**

 **Spoiler alert for those who haven't seen the conclusion of the Kalos league!**

 **Spoiler alert for those who haven't seen the conclusion of the Kalos league!**

 **Spoiler alert for those who haven't seen the conclusion of the Kalos league!**

 **Spoiler alert for those who haven't seen the conclusion of the Kalos league!**

 _Ok pokemon , as said by Angry Joe_

 _"You done Fucked it up!"_

 _Yeah that more or less sums it up, Ash loses rather anti climactically, neither he nor any of his friends are upset in any way shape or form, they barely give reactions to him losing_

 _Then Ash doesn't even talk to Serena after the battle_

 _"You done Fucked it up!"_

 _More focus is put on Lysandre and his band of miscreants instead of Ash dealing with what happened and interacting with those who care about him sincerely,_

 _"You done Fucked it up!"_

 _So yeah it was a big let down, and if they're retreating into their safe zone here , it makes me very afraid for what you'll do with Serena,_

 _I'll keep watching but as I said before, Amourshipping is pokemon's last hope now, don't blow it pokemon, don't._

 **END Spoiler alert for those who haven't seen the conclusion of the Kalos league!**

 **END** **Spoiler alert for those who haven't seen the conclusion of the Kalos league!**

 **END** **Spoiler alert for those who haven't seen the conclusion of the Kalos league!**

 **END** **Spoiler alert for those who haven't seen the conclusion of the Kalos league!**

 **END Spoiler alert for those who haven't seen the conclusion of the Kalos league!**

 **END** **Spoiler alert for those who haven't seen the conclusion of the Kalos league!**

 **END** **Spoiler alert for those who haven't seen the conclusion of the Kalos league!**

 **END** **Spoiler alert for those who haven't seen the conclusion of the Kalos league!**

 **END Spoiler alert for those who haven't seen the conclusion of the Kalos league!**

 **END** **Spoiler alert for those who haven't seen the conclusion of the Kalos league!**

 **END** **Spoiler alert for those who haven't seen the conclusion of the Kalos league!**

 **END** **Spoiler alert for those who haven't seen the conclusion of the Kalos league!**

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(via PM)_


	58. Chapter 58

Ch 58: Back

* * *

It was early in the morning and Ash slowly opened his eyes.

Serena was still asleep with her arms wrapped tightly around him.

Ash not wanting to wake her simply stayed where he was. A few minutes later he felt her move and slowly stretch her arms out.

"Mmmm morning." She said still sounding a little tired.

"Morning." Ash said.

"What time is it?"

"7:40." Ash said.

Serena wrapped her arms around Ash again.

"We can sleep a little longer." She said moving herself on top of him as she planted a kiss on his lips, moving her tongue into his mouth.

Serena then felt one of Ash's hands on her stomach, tickling her a little as she tried to squirm a little. To balance her out, Ash put his other hand on her big round, rump. Rubbing, squeezing, and feeling her up as Serena moaned a little in Ash's mouth.

"You have such an ass fetish, we'll be lucky if you didn't pass it onto our sons." Serena said to him quietly.

"Would you have me any other way?" He said.

Serena responded by putting both her hands on his face and pulling his head into hers as she kissed him again with her tongue.

After getting up and dressed, Ash and Serena were in the kitchen with Pikachu on Ash's shoulder.

Ash heard Alex yawn as he walked in still in his pajamas.

"Good morning Alex." Serena said in her sweet tone.

"Morning mom, dad." He said with his Pichu on his shoulder.

"Ah ah ah, in Kalos." Serena said in Kalos with a very thick accent as Alex sweat dropped before he said it in Kalos.

"I like Kanto better" Alex said.

"Well we're in Kalos young man, and you're half Kalos.

"Dad."

"Don't look at me, this is your mom's native home, and it's part of your heritage. Heritage is everything." Ash said in Kalos.

Alex and his Pichu sweat dropped as Pikachu smiled with Ash at their sons.

Serena started breakfast as Alex poured some electric type feed into a bowl for Pichu.

Ash went to feed the other pokemon they had with them in the large hotel/apartment they were in.

Ash and Pikachu went outside to the enclosure area for the pokemon with all of their pokemon.

They looked around at the village they were in and the various buildings and grassy areas around the massive Lumiose stadium.

Ash took a deep breath.

"Lumiose , I missed this place."

"Pika."

"Alright let's get to work." Ash said.

"Pika." Pikachu said nodding as he leapt down.

Ash's Charizard was nearby resting with Charla cuddled up beside him.

He felt something touch his face and opened his eyes to see Pikachu.

"Pika."

Charizard yawned as he got up and stretched.

As Pikachu moved around waking up, Lucario, Tyrantrum, Pidgeot, and Blastoise. Plus Serena's, Delphox, Vaporeon, Absol, Zoroark, and Auroru as Ash got out a several trays and filled them with various types of pokemon food.

Ash began placing each bowl with food prepared specifically for certain pokemon.

Ash then felt his own stomach growl.

"Pika."

"Alright let's head in."

Once inside, Ash sat down at the table with Serena and Alex while Pikachu ate beside his own son.

"So Alex are you and Tim getting alone fine?" Serena asked.

"Yeah he's nice and all, but he's always trying to make these weird inventions that end up blowing up."

"You just have to be supportive." Serena said.

"I'm trying, but his younger cousin always gives him a hard time when his inventions don't work."

Ash and Serena laughed a little.

"Have you heard from Jason lately?" Alex asked.

"He called me when he left Lilycove city, he's got six gym badges and six pokemon."

"Really, it's been over a year." Alex said.

"He's taking his time there." Ash said.

"How long did your first tourney here in Kalos take exactly?" Alex asked.

"Over a year." Ash said.

"Really?"

"You're brother's traveling with friends who are also on journey's. They can tend to make the journey longer." Serena said.

"But usually more worthwhile." Ash said looking at Serena.

"So I should keep that in mind if I ever go on a journey."

"Yes, you should. But you algebra to study." Serena said.

"Really, we're on a trip."

"Every kid has to study Alex. You're smart, you can get it done then have some fun later." Ash said.

Alex sighed.

"Alright."

After Alex finished his eggs, Pichu climbed back onto Alex's shoulder and he went to his room.

Ash saw and felt Serena's happiness through her aura.

"Someone's in a good mood." Ash said.

"I love our home in Seafoam, but it's always nice to come back to Kalos. Speak my native tongue, hear our boy speak I wish our other boy were here."

"Serena, you weren't there when he became a guardian."

"I know." She said giving him a certain look as Ash and Pikachu sweat dropped.

"My point being, when I saw him there, felt his aura. Serena I have never seen him so happy and alive as I saw him there. Even if it is with the dragon guardians, our boy is living."

"Well I'm glad to hear he's happy, and he's finally dating the girl he should have been dating from the start. He's a bit too much like you." Serena said.

"Don't tell him that."

"So what exactly is wrong with this Draconid clan."

Ash's expression changed slightly.

"Well they always had a shaky history, doing things in questionable or permiscues. Some say they didn't really worship Reduka, but Rayquaza his third son. But I don't think that's true, from some of the memories I've had of Altair, the clan's forerunner was Aegon the dragon king, one of Altair's first students and closest friends, he was also the first mentor of Hoenn and the ancestor of the first Draconid guardian named Κίρκη"

"Do you think Jason's gotten himself somewhere bad do you?"

"No, Jason's our son. We raised him right, if the draconid guardians suit him well than they can't be bad."

"I guess you're right."

"So, what are your plans for today?" Ash asked.

"Well I have that performance for the opening of the Mt. Silver conference next week so I need to keep practicing it for a few hours at least. Then I'm going to meet with my parents, and our old friends ." Serena said.

"Well besides my match later I have to meet with Daniel and Laura."

* * *

After Ash left, Serena was outside in the enclosure practicing her new routine with Charla and Delphox.

"Flamethrower!"

The two unleashed a jet of fire around Serena that clashed and formed a pattern as Serena danced around it, not getting burned.

As Serena continued the dance she felt a strange sensation inside her.

It almost felt like Ash's aura presence,

She then heard a powerful voice.

" _He's gaining more influence with her. Remember what I said, close physical contact, emotional intimacy, and possibly"_

" _No!"_ She heard a another voice say. Serena recognized the voice, it was Jason's.

She gave a freaked out look and nearly fell over.

Charla and Delphox helped her up as she breathed deeply.

"Grauu."

"Phox."

Serena put her hand on her head.

"What was that about?" Why did she heard Jason's voice, and who's else voice was that.

* * *

Elsewhere inside the Kalos league building headquarters Ash and Pikachu were sitting in a large room overlooking the stadium.

Also in the room was Daniel with his Charizard, and Laura Ryder with her Darkrai.

They each had some Kalos wine in hand.

"It's nice to have you back in Kalos Ash, I haven't gotten to play host in a while." Laura said.

"Well Serena loves it and I always enjoyed Kalos too."

"Who am I facing exactly."

"He won the Kalos league recently, though some argue it was too anti climactic and his opponent should have beat him."

"Shouldn't he be facing you then, you're the champion of Kalos."

"Well I'm facing someone else today, and he requested you for some reason. You don't heard Brendan or Lucas arguing about who they're facing."

"Alright." Ash said.

"So Daniel, you wanted to talk about the Zahara cup."

"Yes, though this champion's league you set up here was pretty short notice."

Laura sweat dropped.

"I thought it would be a good way to bring some of that tourism to Kalos."

"Zahara needs it more than Kalos." Daniel said.

"Well look at this way, this will get people more pumped for the Zahara cup."

"Plus giving great trainers out there a chance for glory against champions." Ash said.

"Alright, you have my endorsement." Daniel said.

"Yes, thank you the way, I hear our boys have encountered each other in Hoenn." Laura said to Ash.

"Really."

"Apparently they have a little rivalry going."

"Good, Jason needs some good competition to keep him sharp."

"Your son better watch out for Luke, he doesn't lose."

"He must take after his father then."

"Speaking of Hoenn, have you two heard about the civil war going on there." Daniel said.

"Yes." Ash said as they all gave more serious looks.

"Apparently it's escalating, guardians on both founds have found ancient artifacts giving them great power. I'm concerned." Daniel said.

"You don't think our sons are in danger do you?" Laura asked.

"This civil war is between Magma and Aqua, I don't they'll go after other guardians. Though whoever wins, we have to make sure they were the right guardians."

"Reduka will make sure the right side wins." Ash said.

"I suppose, still we should keep our ears close to the ground. You're father isn't taking this civil war lightly."

"I know."

* * *

Elsewhere inside the apartment/hotel room, Serena walked into Alex's room as she saw him finish his test.

"Mom, I'm done."

"Let's see how you did." Serena said looking at the score.

"A ninety-two percent, hmmm, that's good enough, you don't have to redo it." Serena said as Alex let out a relief breath.

Serena heard a knock on the door.

"Grandma and Grandpa must be here." Serena said as the two walked to the door.

When Serena opened it she saw both her parents standing there.

"Mom, dad." She said before they both hugged her.

"Serena, Alex, it's about time you two came back to Kalos." Alex Sr. said.

"Just the two of us?" Serena asked.

Alex Sr. didn't respond.

"Come in." Serena said as they let the two in and went to the table.

"So how's my little soldier doing?" Alex Sr. asked.

"I'm doing great grandpa, I just taught Pichu Thundershock."

"That's great."

"You're performing career must be going well."

"It is mom."

"Well for a thirty seven year old women, you must still be a lot of young mens' phantasy."

"Mom." Serena said as Grace laughed a little.

"Is Jason doing ok?"

"He's doing very well actually, he's truly found himself out there." Serena started before she felt the strange sensation inside her again.

" _Why, why won't it work on me?"_

 _"I'm sorry Circe, but it wasn't meant for you. Some day the blood of your blood will active it"_

"Serena?" Grace asked as she noticed the expression on her daughters face.

"Huh!?"

"You looked like you dozed off there for a second."

Serena didn't understand why she was hearing these voices, the deep powerful voice was the same one she heard talking to Jason , but the other voice from that one was a woman's.

* * *

Several minutes later, Serena, Alex, and her parents came over to the stadium where they sat in a private box in the Lumoise stadium.

"These are good seats." Grace said.

"Well my husband know's the people know run this place."

"It looks like we've got company." Alex Sr. said.

Serena turned to see a few of her old friends.

"Geez it's about time someone came home."

"Always good to see you too Shauna." Serena said before the two hugged.

"Serena, we missed you a lot."

"I missed you two a lot too." Serena said as she hugged Clemont and Bonnie.

"Bonnie where's Max?"

"He's visiting his sister in Hoenn." Bonnie said.

By the three were two children. One looked around eight, while the other looked about five. One was a boy with brown hair, blue eyes, and a pair of round glasses.

The other was a little girl with blue eyes, and black hair.

"Hello Tim, Sophia. How are you doing?" Serena asked.

"We're doing ok Mrs. Ketchum."

"Why don't you go sit with Alex."

The two children went to sit beside Alex and his Pichu as their parents sat beside Serena.

"So how has life been going for you three?" Serena asked.

"Well since I took over the gym for Clemont, things are are plenty of fun for me." Bonnie said.

"I much prefer inventing things." Clemont said.

"And now only forty percent of those inventions end up in his little storage shed." Shauna joked.

"I learn from my mistakes more than I do from my success dear." Clemont said.

"How's the fashion industry treating you Shauna."

"It's like a dream, thanks again for wearing that last model I made to your performance. Sales for it skyrocketed." Shauna said.

"It was my pleasure. The people loved your work."

"I don't get to see enough of your performances in person Serena. You made it in that life for the both of us."

Sophia kept staring at Pichu on Alex's shoulder as Tim showed him a small invention he had made.

"So this device , once I'm done will be able to determine exactly when it's going to rain."

"So it's a whether predictor?"

"Basically, and I can test it here. I just need to finish these wires and." Tim started before the device began to surge.

"Huh?" Tim said before it blew up, covering him in soot.

"Another failure cousin." Sophia said as Alex and his Pichu sweat dropped.

"Keep this up cousin and you'll never find a proper bride."

Ash walked through the tunnel with Pikachu on his shoulder.

He stepped out onto the battlefield as he and Pikachu heard the crowd applaud.

They looked across the battlefield and saw their opponent.

"Huh, if I didn't know any better I'd say Ash already beat him in an earlier chapter."

Ash and Pikachu looked around.

"Who said that?" Ash asked.

"Pika?"

"Now presenting the champion of the Kanto region, Ash Ketchum." Laura said over the intercom as the crowd applauded.

"Now presenting his challenger, recent winner of the Kalos League. Alain Alan."

Ash's opponent stepped up as he took out a pokeball.

"Long have I waited for a chance to battle you, a chance to prove myself by defeating you. Now I have that chance."

"I'm afraid you won't get that honor today." he said taking out his own pokeball.

The two threw them forward as two Charizards came out , both roaring at the other.

Ash's Charizard was bigger and more physically intimidating, but Alain's Charizard didn't seem phased.

"Begin."

Alain quickly revealed a mega evolution stone and pressed it as his Charizard evolved into Mega Charizard X.

Ash revealed his own mega evolution stone as Charizard evolved into Charizard Y.

"Dragon claw!" Alain shouted as his Charizard X flew forward with his claws glowing green.

"Charizard use Air Slash."

Charizard Y gave a confident expression as he flew forward.

Despite his greater size, Charizard Y was faster than X and slashed across his body before he could raise his claws.

He flew past Charizard X who , despite being hit turned to Charizard Y's back.

"Dragon pulse!"

Charizard X roared as he opened his mouth and unleashed a blast of dragon energy right at Charizard Y's back.

"Gain some altitude and use Flamethrower."

Charizard Y flew up and backwards as he unleashed a jet of fire down at Charizard X.

"Dodge and use Thunder Punch."

Charizard X flew out of the way just in time to avoid the fire before he flew up at an angle at CharizardY, his claws sparking as he held them out.

"Hurl him around you with your tail."

Alain's Charizard X tried to smash his claws into Charizard Y, but Charizard Y wrapped his tail around Charizard X's arm and hurled him away.

"Grauu." Charizard Y growled, saying he wasn't going to let some baby rip claw tear him down from his throne.

Charizard X snarled upon hearing this.

"Charizard Aim for his wings use Flamethrower."

Charizard X opened his mouth and unleashed a powerful blast of blue fire right at Charizard Y's wings.

"Spin and use Blast Burn."

"Dodge it!" Alain screamed.

Charizard Y spun himself around in a barrel roll through the fire, using his wings to blow it away before channeling his own explosive fire energy.

"Grauu!" Charizard Y roared before he unleashed a powerful blast of fire.

Alain's Charizard X moved out of the way just in time to avoid the fire, but after it hit the ground, it exploded and send him hurling towards Charizard Y.

"Time to finish this, Seismic toss." Ash said.

"Go dad!" Alex shouted as the others watched as well.

"Ash certainly hasn't lost his touch." Clemont said.

Charizard Y flew forward and grabbed Charizard X's arms, holding him in place before he flew high into the air and spun the smaller Charizard around at almost a hundred miles per hour before flying back into the ground and hurling him into it.

When the dust cleared, Charizard Y was standing over an unconscious Charizard.

"And that's how it should have ended."

Ash and Pikachu looked around again.

"Who keeps saying that?"

The crowd applauded as Alain took a deep breath and returned his Charizard.

"I thought this would be the time Charizard, I'm sorry."

"Looks like my dad won." Alex said as Serena smiled before she felt the sensation inside her again.

" _Thank you Guardian of the Sky, you saved us from the Tulls, now you're helping me understand dragons like I never could before."_

" _I am always here to help you Aegon. Always."_

She breathed deeply as the others saw her freaked out expression.

"Serena are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said, getting more worried about the fact that she heard another different voice, and the same one talking three different people, one being her son.

Then the last one's name, Aegon. The name of the Aura Guardian Ash told her about before. Why was she hearing his voice, but was it him, how many Aegon's were there?"

* * *

Later that night Ash tucked Alex in as Pikachu nuzzled his son before he walked out of the room with Ash and shut the door.

Pikachu went off to the enclosure area with the other pokemon.

He went into his room and locked the door.

As he took his shirt off he noticed Serena sitting on the bed in holding her head.

He could feel anxiety in her aura.

"Serena? Are you ok?"

She too a deep breath.

"I just had some, daydreams today, heard Jason's voice, talking to someone."

"What?"

"I don't know, maybe I just miss him, but I heard too other voices too. What does this mean?"

Ash came over and put his hands around her.

"Take a deep breath, let your aura flow through you." Ash said as he tried to clear the pathways for Serena's aura to flow.

Serena felt her anxiety go down as she exhaled.

"Ok, that does feel a little better."

Serena said before she got up.

She ran her hands through her long honey blonde hair before she looked at her beloved husband again.

She gave a sly look as Ash noticed her take off her shirt and unbutton her skirt.

"You know, I can think of something else that might take some stress off me." She said as Ash saw her standing in her bra and panties.

She came over into Ash's arms as they pressed their lips against each other and Ash grasped her rump tightly.

Ash laid onto his back as Serena moved her hands to his pants zipped and undid it as she moved him back further onto the bed, sliding him out of his pants, then boxers.

One they were back far enough, Serena pulled her body up and undid her bra strap, tossing it to the side as she felt Ash slide her panties down and off her legs before returning to her now exposed rump. Grasping it, feeling it up as Serena moaned a little.

She came back down and put her hands on Ash's face before closing her eyes and passionately kissed him.

The two continued their intimacy, their auras becoming more and more intertwined the more intimate they became.

Serena gasped again when she felt Ash's lips on her bare cheeks. Serena was on her stomach with her lower body raised in the air.

She then moaned again when she felt Ash's tongue across her left cheek.

Ash rubbed his head against her behind, before Serena laid herself onto her back.

Ash came down and put his head between her legs, right where Serena shaved every day.

She nearly jumped when she felt him kiss her there and bring his tongue out.

He continued, moving further up her body, across her stomach, and past her breasts, allowing his head to slowly brush across them until he reached her face.

Serena grabbed his head and pulled him in as she kissed him and put her tongue inside his mouth.

Ash grabbed her by her butt cheeks and began moving his body into hers as she did the same to him.

As their passion continued, Serena felt the strange sensation inside her again, far stronger this time.

Serena's vision changed as she saw another man in third person and first person.

* * *

"What the hell?" She said before she realized the man she was looking at wasn't a man.

It was a creature that looked like a human, but was bigger, more muscular, with large black spikes coming out of his arms and back, as well as an almost Lucario like complexion in the physical statue.

He wore what looked like an aura guardian hooded robe, but much, much older.

He had shoulder length silvery-white hair and brown eyes.

Standing in front of him was another man who looked similar, only his physical appearance looked a lot like Felix did when he mega evolved.

"Aegon, you've been spending more time with The Guardian of the Sky."

"He's taught me much Altair."

"Aegon! Altair! What's going on? Wait could this be, an aura vision, I'm having an aura vision!" Serena shouted to herself.

"He saved us from the Tulls Altair, and he's taught me much about dragon pokemon."

Serena realized this Aegon's voice sounded exactly like the one she heard earlier.

"I just want to make sure you're focus is where it should be Aegon, I'm entrusting you to oversee an entire brotherhood in this new land."

"I know Altair, this is precisely why I need his help. He's shown me so much, he even helped me make this."

Aegon said taking out a small golden rectangular device.

"What is it?"

"It's a special device, that harnesses The Guardian of the sky's power through a guardian's aura around them. But he wants to ensure one those who are worthy can wield it. Only those he trusts. You and I. One day, one of my decedents will be able to wield it."

"Which one."

"The one who has more than just my aura in them, but yours. When one day, our bloodlines meet my friend."

* * *

Serena returned to the room as she breathed deeply and saw Ash do the same.

"Woah." Ash said , holding his head.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"I, I."

"I just had an aura vision." Ash said as Serena's head shot to his.

"An aura vision? Of what?"

"Altair, talking with Aegon about some device, something about their bloodlines."

That was when Serena realized she had clearly just seen Ash's aura vision through their aura connection.

She felt relieved as Ash laid down and she rested her head against his chest with her arms around him.

She was about to fall asleep when she realized that not only had that never happened before, but in every vision Ash described to her, he had always seen out of his ancestor's perspective. But she didn't see out of Altair's perspective, she saw from Aegon's.

* * *

 _Authur's note_

 _Alright so we got back to Ash and Serena,_

 _We saw what some old characters have been up to,_

 _Plus we find out some revelations_

 _Now onto other_ _business_

 _You all know my plan for the future based on if the anime does the right thing regarding Serena_

 _But I've been thinking, if I wrote another entry into this saga, I would face the same problem I made writing this story,_

 _That being I'd essentially be writing the same story , again, which means you'd be reading more or less the same thing, again,_

 _I have exhausted most original ideas out of this, now I had another idea, it's one I had when I had a few beers, but after I calmed down i thought it was still a much more original idea_

 _It would still be pokemon, and still be amourshipping, but it would be a pokemon Zyuranger story,_

 _For those of you who don't know, Zyuranger is the Japaense Super Sentai in which Mighty Morphen Power rangers took their fight scenes from_

 _This story would reimagine now power rangers, but Zyurangers with characters like Ash, Red, Serena, Brock, Korrina, and Clemont as the Zyurangers(power rangers) they would have armor like Jason's artifact armor and would get guardian beast Dinosaur pokemon_

 _They would live in the pokemon world with pokemon, pokeballs, gyms, still existing,_

 _This would be a new and more original story in the sense that I haven't written anything like it before._

 _As I said I would keep Amourshipping, and RedXKorrina shipping_

 _This would take more inspiration from Zyuranger than power rangers, so I'm sure many of you wouldn't be too familiar with some of the story elements_

 _I'll be setting up a poll to see if you'd rather have this new idea, or get the same shit all over again_

 _If any of you want more details on this new story PM me and I'll give you more details._

 _So until next time, please review, comment, suggest, or ask(via PM) and vote_


	59. Chapter 59

Ch 59: A different kind of contest

* * *

Autumn was by the beach with her Milotic.

"Now use Aqua tail." Autumn said as Milotic covered her tail in water and circled it around herself in the water a making a display of water.

"Yes it worked." Autumn said.

Milotic smiled , this being the first time that worked the way they wanted it too.

" _I didn't send Milotic too you to perform in your little contests."_ Kyogre said.

"Milotic chose to come with me, she wants to do them as much as me."

" _Perhaps, but you have more important things to worry about my dear. The lunar eclipse will be here soon."_

Autumn began to think for a moment.

"Kyogre why am I still your little helper, why not an aura guardian."

" _I could have had an aura guardian as my host, hell an aqua guardian had the orb in his hands. But I don't use aura guardians as hosts anymore."_

"Why?"

" _I once let an aura guardian use the orb, he was a madman, I prefer ordinary humans now. When I merged with you I saw you had a good aura, a pure one. That's not easy to come by my dear, you truly are something special."_

Autumn felt a little good hearing this.

"Thank you."

She returned Milotic and walked further into the island and past a sign that said " Welcome to Mossdeep city".

She walked into the pokemon center where she saw Finn and Emelia going over some pictures with Wingull beside them.

Finn was sorting them into two piles.

"Seaking" He said as he put it in one pile.

"Wingull." he said as he put it in a pile in front of Wingull.

"Azumarill, Wingull, Tentacruel, Wingull, Wailmer, Wingull."

"Gull!" Wingull said happily as he looked at all his pictures.

"Hey guys, have you seen Jason?" Autumn asked.

"He's out back battling some trainer." Emelia said.

Autumn dropped off her pokemon with nurse Joy and went to the battlefield out back where she saw Jason and his Aggron battling a Rhyperior.

"Rhyperior use Bulldoze?"

"Aggron use Iron Head, come from below."

The two massive pokemon charged at each other, Aggron coming in low and slamming his horns into Rhyperior's legs and flipped him over his body.

"Iron tail!"

Aggron roared as he slammed his tail into Rhyperior, knocking him out.

"Aww Rhyperior."

"Great job Aggron." Jason said as Aggron looked proud.

The trainer returned his Rhyperior and left as Jason saw Autumn.

"Autumn, you're back."

"Sorry I missed that battle." She said before he came over and gave her a short kiss.

"It's fine, that was just for fun. You have to be ready for your contest tomorrow."

"I just finished with Milotic, I think she's ready."

"That's great. Just think if you win this contest you'll be in the grand festival."

"I know." Autumn said sounding excited.

"Just one more win."

"Well you may want to get to bed soon, don't want to be tired for it."

"Right." Autumn said before she went inside.

" _Did you feel that?"_

 _"_ Feel what?"

" _Kyogre, I felt his presence is growing stronger inside her."_

 _"_ Alright so I'll get close with her tonight, and don't even say it, that dead Rapidash is beaten."

* * *

The following morning Autumn and the others were walking through the city on their way to the contest hall.

Finn looked over at the space center near a higher point in the island.

"We should stop by the space center while we're here."

"That sounds like fun." Emelia said.

They finally arrived at the contest hall where they saw an unusually large number of coordinators.

"Huh , sure are a lot of coordinators here." Finn said.

"There aren't many left, contests I mean. They must be scrambling."

"Well why don't you get in line while we find some seats."

"Ok." Autumn said as she got in line.

As the line went on she noticed that people were leaving the desk in pairs.

She noticed Harley leaving with Michael beside him.

"Uhhg." She said before she reached the front.

"Excuse me I'd like to register."

"Ok where's your partner."

"What?"

"Didn't you hear, this is a partner contest you need a partner."

Autumn's face turned crestfallen as she realized she had forgotten that detail.

She quickly went around asking everyone she could, but no one needed a partner.

Autumn held her head in desperation before she saw Jason in front of her.

"Autumn, is something wrong. I felt your anxiety though our aura connection."

"Jason, I'm screwed, this is a partner contest."

Jason sweat dropped.

"It will be ok?"

"What the hell am I going to do? There's no one here. If I can't compete I'll never get into the Grand Festival." She said franticly grabbing her hair.

That's when Jason had a really bad idea.

He rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, what if, I don't know. I went in with you."

Autumn's expression changed.

"What? You'd do that?"

"Autumn I'd do anything for you."

She smiled as she hugged him tightly.

"You're the best."

* * *

Jason was a bit nervous as he sat backstage with Autumn. He had never been back there before.

"This is exciting I've always kind of wanted to be in a contest with you."

"So uh, how does this work exactly. Using moves to look appealing." Jason said sweat dropping.

"It's simple Jason, all you have to do is try to keep your moves in synch with mine."

Jason sweat dropped again.

"Autumn I'm not a coordinator."

"And you're mother's no performer."

Jason cringed when he heard that voice.

The two turned to see Michael and Harley standing there.

"What's he doing back here, wait he's not your partner is he?" Harley asked.

Autumn took his hand.

"You're dam right he is!" She said proudly.

The two started laughing.

Jason gave an irritated look.

"Him, he has no style, no grace. He's like a big scaley dragon." Michael said.

Jason sweat dropped realizing that wasn't too far from the truth.

" _You're taking part in this frivolous competition is disappointing. Pokemon acting like this is disappointing."_

 _"I'm doing this for Autumn."_

 _"Well perhaps this closeness will keep Kyogre at bay, I approve."_

" _I need your approval?"_

 _"What do you think?"_

Jason sweat dropped.

"The two of us have been practicing together for days, let me guess you just remembered it was a partner contest minutes before registration ended you just picked him out of desperation." Harley said.

"Even if Jason's never been in a contest we'll perform circles around you clowns."

"I'd love to see this fool try to and beat us, he's probably almost as bad as his mo."

"Think very carefully about the next words that exit your mouth, think of the consequences of those words." Jason said looking very intensely at Michael who gave a nervous look.

"Oh please I'm not falling for this tough guy act, he's just some little." Harley said moving his hand at Jason only for Jason to grab his finger and in a single motion bring Harley to the ground in a vice.

"Ahhh!" Harley cried out as the others looked at him.

Jason let go as Harley held his hand and squirmed away.

Michael and the others backed up.

Autumn grabbed Jason by the collar of his shirt.

"God you're so hot." She said before kissing him.

" _Well played."_ Rayquaza said as Jason sweat dropped.

Several minutes later Jason stood on stage with Autumn as the opening of the contest took place.

In the crowd Finn and Emelia saw Jason looking nervous.

"I can't believe Jason's entering a pokemon contest." Finn said.

"I know it's so sweet of him. Oh but then again he's not much of a coordinator." Emelia said.

"Well I'm sure he'll do fine. Maybe." Finn said sweat dropping.

"Now let's raise the roof off this place folks." The master of ceremonies said.

Several minutes later Jason and Autumn stepped onto the stage together.

Autumn had selected an aqua themed stage and thus a pool had opened up on the stage.

Jason and Autumn had let out Milotic and Gyarados as an early applause welcomed them.

"Ok Gyarados and Milotic, those two can work well together right?" Emelia asked.

"Yeah because Gyarados is quite a graceful pokemon."

"Oh jeez you're right."

"Ok so uh, what do I do?"

"Well, how about you have Gyarados do a move and I'll have Milotic work around it."

Jason could feel how nervous and uncomfortable Gyarados was feeling about this whole contest.

" _Just stay calm Gyarados, we're doing this for Autumn and Milotic."_

Gyarados looked over at Milotic who was smiling at him.

"Milo."

Gyarados blushed a little.

"Ok, Gyarados use Hydro Pump."

Gyarados saw Milotic motioning him to aim his head up.

Gyarados unleashed a blast of water straight up.

"Milotic use Aqua Ring."

Milotic opened her mouth as she let out a series of rings around the jet of water.

"Ok so far so good." Emelia said until Gyarados's natural aggression kicked in and he intensified the Hydro pump.

The increased size made the aqua rings burst and water to spray the two.

"Oh no." Finn said as Jason and Gyarados nervously sweat dropped.

"Stay calm, Gyarados use Dragon pulse."

Gyarados roared as he blasted the water with a blast of dragon energy as Milotic swam under it.

"Milotic use twister."

Milotic began a water spout filled with dragon energy around her, sucking in Gyarados's dragon energy and splashing water.

"Impressive." Mr. Contesta said.

Just then Gyarados's intensity increased as the twister got more violent and splashed water around the pool.

"This is pathetic." Michael said.

"It's hilarious." Harley said.

"Oh Jason." Emelia said.

"Autumn."

"It's fine."

"Ok, Crunch."

Gyarados opened his mouth wide.

"Milotic use wrap"

Milotic wrapped herself around Gyarados's body and her neck inside his mouth, rubbing her head against Gyarados's head.

This made Gyarados shake and his face turn red.

"Ok that one worked." Finn said.

"Plus it's adorable." Emelia said.

The crowd began to applaud as Jason nervously bowed with Autumn.

The two went backstage as Jason felt nervous about what happened.

"Ok, that could have gone better."

"You did fine Jason."

"I don't know what you think you did, but that was garbage." Harley said.

"Ok I figured this out last time. Just ignore him." Autumn said.

"You can't ignore me, I'm the greatest, hey listen to me!" Harley screamed before Michael led him away.

"Huh, that worked." Jason said.

They kept waiting until they nervously watched for who made it to the next round.

The first two were Harley and Michael.

"Naturally." Michael said.

Pictures kept appearing without their pictures.

"Come on." Jason said before their pictures showed up.

"Yes! We made it!"

" Phew." Jason said.

"What? You can't be serious." Harley said.

Several minutes later the two were watching Harley and Michael battle their opponents.

"Absol use Nightslash."

"Pin Missile around him."

Michael's Absol's head fin glowed as he ran forward with Pin Missile's around him, the missiles slammed into the their opponent's Weavile, and Dustox before Absol slashed them.

Their points hit zero.

"We have our winners."

Michael and Harley looked confident as they walked offstage and past Jason with Autumn.

"Ok, let's do this." Autumn said.

They walked onstage across from a young man and woman.

They let out a Ludicolo and Mawile.

Jason and Autumn let out Solrock and Sceptile.

"Solrock and Sceptile huh." Emelia said.

"Well this is battling related. Jason might do good." Finn said.

"Ok just follow my." Autumn started.

"Begin." The Master of ceremonies said.

"Leaf blade!" Jason shouted, feeling more comfortable with battling.

Sceptile's arm blades glowed as he sprinted forward incredibly fast and sliced across the Ludicolo before him or his coordinator could even react.

When Sceptile slid past him, Ludicolo's eyes got swirly and he fell over.

"Alright!" Jason said sounding excited as Sceptile looked proud.

"We got one." Jason said before noticing Autumn had a less than optimistic expression.

"What?" He said before he saw the crowd and judges expressions.

"How distasteful." Nurse Joy said as Jason noticed their points went down instead of their opponents.

"Huh?" He said as he and Sceptile gave freaked out looks and sweat dropped.

Autumn put her hand on his shoulder.

"Jason, in contests one hit KO's are only good if they're with style and grace."

Finn and Emelia sweat dropped.

" _That's just ridiculous, the superior pokemon won."_ Kyogre said.

" _That's just ridiculous, the superior pokemon won."_ Rayquaza said.

"Just let me take the lead from here." Autumn said.

"Ok."

"Solrock use Fire Spin with Stone edge."

"Mawile use Fairy Wind."

"Slam!"

Solrock unleashed a spinning blast of fire around some rocks in a pattern as Mawile unleashed a wind that blew some of the fire away.

"The rocks still hit her and knocked Mawile back , making her coordinator lose some points before Sceptile slammed his tail cross her chest and hurled her into the wall."

"Oh no." Jason said as he, Autumn, and their pokemon sweat dropped.

Mr. Contesta put his hand on his forehead while shaking it.

Nurse Joy saw Mawile fall to the ground unconscious and sighed.

"Well they're both unconscious, I suppose we have no choice."

The screen showed Jason and Autumn as the winners, but Finn and Emelia were the only one's applauding.

"Ok." Finn said.

"Tough crowd." Emelia said.

"Let's go." Autumn said as Jason and Sceptile quickly left the stage.

"Well, we won." Jason said.

Autumn didn't respond.

"Autumn I'm sorry I."

"Jason it's not your fault, you did what came natural to you. Plus we did technically win." Autumn said before they ran into Mr. Contesta.

"May I have a word with you." He said with his arms crossed and an angry expression.

"Is there a problem?" Jason asked.

"Yes young man, you."

"What? Autumn asked.

" _What?"_ Rayquaza asked.

"This is not gym battle, this a pokemon contest, this is mean tot entertain people."

" _What?"_ Kyogre said.

"A contest is about style and elegance, not who can knock out their opponent the fastest. What you did was just revolting and a disgrace."

" _What?"_ Kyogre said sounding angrier.

"If you want to stay in this contest your pokemon must tone it down, if I see them battling like they were before."

Autumn and Jason felt Kyogre's aura overwhelm Autumn's.

"Oh no." Jason said as Autumn's eyes glowed red and the red symbol's glow on her body.

Mr. Contesta looked freaked out as Autumn grabbed him by the neck and lifted him up.

" _You dare treat pokemon as if they're your instruments of entertainment._ "

"Autumn." Jason said grabbing Autumn by the shoulders.

" _You dare tell pokemon to hold back for the sake of elegance!"_

"Autumn!" Jason shouted as he grabbed her head and kissed her.

Autumn's eyes returned to normal as she gasped and dropped Mr. Contesta.

"What have I done?" She said as she backed up with a freaked out look.

" _Kyogre took control of her, this is serious."_

" _The judge."_

Jason turned to Mr. Contesta.

"You never saw this."

"What the hell is." He started before Jason grabbed him and his eyes glowed green.

" _You never saw this!"_

Mr. Contesta looked terrified and nodded before Jason let him go and walked away with Autumn.

In the back room he held Autumn in his arms.

"It's ok, it's ok. Let's just finish this contest and move on from there."

"Ok." She said.

Several minutes later they were on stage across from Michael and Harley.

"Alright folks, let's let the final round begin."

The timer started.

"Gyarados use Hydro pump."

"Milotic use Twister."

Milotic unleashed a spinning blast of dragon energy around the Hydro pump as it flew around in the air.

"Cacturne use Energy ball."

"Flygon use Dragon tail."

Cacturne unleashed a ball of grass energy that was hit and filled with dragon energy that hit the combined attack from their opponents and destroyed the attack.

Gyarados saw an opening and immediately told Jason.

" _Attack now!"_

"Hyper beam!"

"Grauuw!" Gyarados roared as he blasted Cacturne with a Hyperbeam.

The judges and audience sweat dropped as they saw a hole in the wall with the shape of cacturne there.

Harley and Michael's mouths were wide open as they saw this and Flygon nervously sweat dropped.

The other judges looked at Mr. Contesta who gave a frightened look as he looked at Jason.

"I'll allow it."

Milotic didn't know if she should be impressed or worried.

"Flygon use Dragon Beat with Rock slide."

Flygon unleashed a thick haze of dragon energy with rocks falling inside of it.

"Milotic use Aqua tail with Twister."

"Hydro Pump!"

Milotic formed water around her tail as she unleashed a spinning twister of dragon energy that absorbed the dragon's breath while she knocked away the rocks.

The Hydro pump hit Flygon and hurled him up to the ceiling.

Autumn decided to go for broke.

"Iron head!" She shouted as Milotic's head turned metal and she smashed it into Flygon , knocking him out.

Finn and Emelia applauded alone as the room fell silent.

Mr. Contesta reluctantly got up.

"We have our winners."

"What!?" Harley said.

"No!" Michael said.

Milotic saw the look on Gyarados's face, he wasn't expecting her to attack like that. She blushed a little smiling.

Several minutes later the master of ceremonies reluctantly handed them both ribbons.

Jason saw and felt Autumn wasn't upset, she was excited.

"You're not mad?"

"Jason we won, I'm in the grand festival. I got to be in a contest with you, and if I'm being honest I had fun, it was different."

Jason smiled.

Finn and Emelia were still the only ones applauding.

"We're alone." Finn said.

"Who cares." Emelia said.

As Jason and Autumn walked out through the back they felt the same sensation.

Both their eyes began to glow as they turned to each other.

" _Kyogre, release the girl"_

" _I can't do that brother. I have an ocean to save from Groudon."_

 _"You aren't going to save the ocean Kyogre. You're going to destroy the land."_

 _"I will do anything necessary to protect my domain Rayquaza. Anything, don't get in my way."_

Both of their eyes returned to normal as they felt dizzy.

"Why do they do this too us?"

"I wish I knew."

" _We can hear you"_

 _"_ I know."

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _As requested, Jason competed in a contest ...What did you think he's suddenly turn into a master Coordinator :)_

 _Next chapter will be the gym battle_

 _Also my college classes start again next weeks, so expect slower updates than usual_

 _Now the poll for the next story is up, to make it more easy to decide, on Wattpadd under Fictionknight2 I have put up a prototype of what the Zyuranger story would look like, now as I said, this is based more on the themes of Super Sentai rather than Power rangers, so keep that in mind if you want to check it out to get an idea of what the story would be like_

 _Also I was a bit surprised some of you were more interested in the fact that I had Ash beat Alain than another important plot point, oh well_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(via PM) and vote_


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60: Double gym battle

* * *

It was early in the morning on Mossdeep island and Jason was finishing his training with his pokemon.

He caught his breath as his pokemon did the same. Gyarados using Hydro pump on Absol, Sceptile, and Swellow to cool them off.

"Alright I think we're ready for the gym battle."

" _Jason ….I need to ask you something."_

 _"_ What?"

" _Do you understand your ancestry as well as you think."_

 _"_ What kind of question is that?"

" _Something important when the time comes."_

Jason gave a confused look.

"I don't understand."

" _You're more than just a sum of your father's ancestor's ."_

"What?" Jason said.

" _I've told you enough for now."_

 _"_ Wait Rayquaza! Dam it , why can't he ever just give me a straight answer."

He sighed as he returned his pokemon and went down to the pokemon center.

Once there he dropped off his pokeballs with Nurse Joy.

He went over to the room and shut the door behind him.

Jason hopped in the shower as he tried to talk with Rayquaza again.

"Rayquaza, Rayquaza. Why won't you talk to me?"

There was no response.

"Uhhh." Jason held his head.

After finishing his shower, Jason came out and climbed into bed.

Autumn was still asleep and Jason wrapped his arms around her.

Smiling as he kissed her cheek.

" _My brother's not talking to you, he always was one to hide the truth."_

Jason gave a freaked out look.

"Who said that?"

" _I am the Great Leviathan, and if Rayquaza won't speak with you. I will."_

 _"_ Let Autumn go."

" _I'm afraid I can't do that. I need her."_

 _"_ You're using Autumn."

" _No more than Rayquaza's using you. He speaks in riddles and half truths."_

"He doesn't lie to me."

" _No, but he hides facts from you. I could tell you exactly who you are boy."_

"I already know who I am."

" _So you think , but I can."_

 _"Enough! Out of his head!"_ Rayquaza roared as Jason felt Kyogre's aura retreat from his head.

" _You fool! You allowed him to enter your aura!"_

 _"_ Nothing happened."

" _This time, he was prying at your defenses Jason. The next time you may not be so lucky."_

 _"_ Well why wouldn't you answer me?"

" _Because there are things you need to discover on your own Jason. That is why I'm different than my brothers. I can show you the path, but you must walk it"_

* * *

Later that morning, Jason was having breakfast with the others.

"So from what I remember from my grandpa this gym leader is suppose to be two leaders actually. Tate and Liza, two twins who run the gym together."

"So which one do I battle?" Jason asked.

"Either I suppose."

"What kind of pokemon do they use?"

"Psychic I believe."

"Well I don't have any ghost pokemon, but I should be ok."

"I hear they're pretty young for gym leaders."

"Like our age or kids." Finn asked.

"Maybe teenagers." Autumn said.

"Teenagers?" Emelia asked.

"It's that kind of young for gym leaders?" Finn asked.

" I've heard of younger ones." Jason said.

"So what's your strategy?" Finn asked.

"I'll probably use Sceptile, he's got the speed and power to a avoid their psychic powers and deal some damage." Ash said.

"That sounds like a solid plan." Autumn said.

* * *

After finishing up breakfast they made their way to the gym.

"Alright here we are." Jason said as they walked inside and saw it looked like a planetarium.

There were models of large planets around them.

"Kind of a space theme they have here." Emelia said.

As they continued they heard what sounded like bickering.

"What's that?" Autumn asked as they continued and found two teenagers with black hair wearing blue kimonos.

"Because I did it last time!"

"I did it twice before you!"

"Excuse me." Jason said as the two turned and saw them.

"Oh hey look I think it's a challenger." The boy said.

"I can see that Tate, what am I blind?" The boy gave her an irritated look.

"Hello, I'm Tate and this is Liza. We're the gym leaders here."

"No I'm the gym leader and you're my assistant." Liza said.

"I am not!" The two scowled at each other.

"Uhh I came here to challenge the gym leader so uh." Jason said.

"Oh no worries, you and I can have a proper battle." Tate started.

"You! No I'm taking this one!"

"You're insane this challenger is mine!"

The two went at each other for almost ten minutes as Jason and the group sweat dropped.

"Uhh can I please just battle one of you." Jason said.

"We have to figure this out first, shouldn't take more than two hours." Liza said.

"Two hours?" Emelia said.

Autumn felt bad for Jason, but then had an idea.

"Wait, what if you both got to battle him." Autumn said as they turned to her.

"We can't do that, it's against league rules, unless there's another challenger who battles with the challenger." Tate said.

"Well I'm a trainer too, I can be his partner."

"Well, I guess that could work then." Liza said.

Autumn felt Jason kiss her cheek.

"Thank you." He said as she blushed a little.

"Well you did help me in my contest."

"Oh this should be fun." Emelia said.

Several minutes later they stood on one side of a large battlefield with Tate and Liza on the other.

Finn and Emelia were standing on one side of the sideline while one of the gym trainers stood on the other as the ref.

"The battle between leaders Tate and Liza against challengers Autumn and Jason will now begin. Each trainer will be allowed one pokemon. Once both of a team's pokemon are defeated the other side is the winner."

"Let's do this." Jason said as he took out a pokeball.

"I choose you Sceptile!"

Jason's Sceptile came out and stood in an aggressive stance.

"Go Blaziken!" Serena shouted as Blaziken came out.

Tate and Liza took out their pokeballs and threw them forward at the same time.

"Go!" They said simultaneously as a Solrock and Lunatone came out.

"Begin." The ref said.

"Remember to use teamwork like the contest." Jason said.

"I'll let you take the lead on this one, you're more experienced and Sceptile is stronger against them." Autumn said.

"I'll take the lead." Tate said.

"No I will!"

"I will!"

Jason, Autumn, and their pokemon all sweat dropped.

"Lunatone use Stone edge."

"Solrock ignite them with Fire Spin."

Lunatone unleashed a barrage of rocks as Solrock lit them on fire.

"Sceptile use Bullet seed!"

"Blaziken get in front of him and use fire punch to absorb the fire!" Autumn shouted as Blaziken knelt in front of Sceptile with his fists on fire.

Sceptile brought his head back and unleashed a blast of seeds into the rocks, smashing them apart as Blaziken blocked the fire with his blazing talons.

"They've got good combinations." Finn said.

"Lunatone use Psychic."

"Solrock use Psywave."

The two unleashed their attacks that crossed each other as they moved at their opponents.

"Dodge it!" Jason and Autumn shouted as they leapt up.

"Stone edge!"

"Fire spin."

Solrock and Lunatone unleashed their attacks on their opponents in mid air.

"Jason?" Autumn said nervously.

"Sceptile grab Blaziken and throw him over you!"

Sceptile grabbed his partner's hand and hurled him down while also holding onto his hand.

The force brought them down low enough to avoid the attacks.

"Use Psywave."

"Stone edge!"

"Leaf Blade!"

"Double kick!"

Sceptile sprinted forward before slicing apart each of the rocks with how now glowing arm blades before he slid under the Psywave.

Blaziken leapt up over the Psywave before smashing both his feet into his opponents.

Lunatone and Solrock slammed into the ground.

"You idiot you should have used Fire spin!"

"You just kept using Rockslide!"

Autumn and Jason just sweat dropped again.

"And here I thought me and my brother didn't get along well." Autumn said.

"Solrock use Solarbeam!"

"Lunatone use Future sight and Moonblast."

As Solrock took in sunlight, Lunatone started future sight before unleashing a blast of fairy energy.

"Sceptile use Leaf Storm!"

"Blaziken use High Hump kick."

Lunatone just kept unleashing Moonblast into the leaves and into Blaziken, knocking him back.

"Keep using Moonblast." Liza said.

"Sceptile use Agility and Slam."

"Blaziken use Flame Charge in a different direction."

Sceptile avoided each blast of moon blast as Blaziken covered himself in fire before sprinting at Lunatone from another direction.

Just before they could reach Lunatone, Future sight came down and hit them both.

"Blaziken!" Autumn shouted as their pokemon were knocked to the ground.

"Solarbeam!"

Solrock unleashed a beam of solar energy into Blaziken and Sceptile, hurling them back.

"Ok maybe those two are good." Finn said.

"I did it!" Liza shouted.

"What that was all me!"

"Forget it use Future sigh." Liza started.

"Quick attack with Slam!"

"Solrock use Fire spin."

"Blaziken use fire spin!"

Blaziken unleashed fire spin that hit and intercepted Solrock's.

Sceptile reached Lunation and smashed his tail cross Lunatone's body, hurling Lunatone into the air.

"Solrock hit him with."

"Blaziken use Blaze kick."

Blaziken ran over and kicked Solrock into the air.

Solrock and Lunatone slammed into each other before landing on the ground.

"You screwed up!"

"Me it was you!"

"Are the battling Jason and Autumn, or each other?" Emelia asked.

"Solrock use Psywave."

"Rockslide!"

Solrock unleashed a psychic wave that Lunatone unleashed rocks into.

"Leaf storm!"

"Double kick!"

Sceptile unleashed a hurricane of leaves only to have the Psywave stop them in mid air.

Sceptile was hit and knocked down as Blaziken came down.

"Stone edge."

Blaziken was bombarded by rocks and hurled back into the ground.

" _Enough of this. Bring out Blaziken's stronger form now!"_ Kyogre said as Autumn's eyes glowed red for a moment.

Jason turned as he and Rayquaza felt it.

"Here we go again."

A spiral of water formed around Blaziken as he transformed into his Synchro Evolution form.

"What the Hell is that!?" Tate asked.

"I blame you!"

"You're blaming me!?"

"I am!"

" _For the love of my father, I get along with my Kyogre and Groudon better than these two."_ Rayquaza said.

"Solrock use Firespin!"

"Lunatone use Stone edge."

"Blaziken use Water Pulse!"

"Sceptile use Slam!"

Blaziken ran forward unleashing a pulse of water that extinguished the fire spin.

Sceptile leapt up and slammed the rocks away with his tail before Blaziken leapt over him.

"High Jump kick!"

Blaziken leapt up high and smashed his knee into both Lunatone and Solrock, hurling them into the air.

"Leaf blade!"

"Tile!" Sceptile shouted as he leapt up and sliced across both of them with his leaf blades glowing.

"No!" Tate and Liza shouted as Lunatone and Solrock landed in front of them knocked out.

"Lunatone and Solrock are unable to battle, the winners are the challengers!"

"We did it!" Autumn shouted before Jason hugged her and lifted Autumn into he air.

"Great job guys!" Emelia shouted.

Tate and Liza returned their pokemon before their faces turned red and they began screaming at each other in almost unrecognizable shouts.

All six of the group sweat dropped.

The student looked embarrassed as he walked over.

"This could go on for a while, here take your Mind badges." He said as he handed them to Jason and Autumn.

They returned their pokemon as they walked out with Tate and Liza still screaming at each other.

Later that night, Jason and Autumn were at the pokemon center with the others.

"Seven badges down, one to go." Jason said holding his badge.

Autumn was looking at her mind badge.

"You know, I always kind of wanted one of these." She said.

"It was nice battling with you Autumn."

"It was fun Jason."

"So where too now?" Finn asked.

"The Grand Festival, it's in a week out in the ocean."

"The ocean?" Emelia asked.

"It's taking place on three different cruise ships that meet together."

"That's pretty cool." Emelia said.

"So next stop, the Grand festival." Jason said.

* * *

Later that night, Jason and Autumn were in bed with Autumn's head resting against Jason's chest and his arm around her.

He was thinking about what Rayquaza had said earlier, he wished he could just make sense of it all. That was when an idea formed into his head.

He thought about it for a minute before he dismissed it.

"No, that couldn't be true."

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _Alright school has started, slower updates now,_

 _The poll is closed now I won't announce the winner until this story is over. I will say though it was very close_

 _I will also say, that if Amourshipping happens and I make another Amourshipping story, regardless of what it is, it will take place in Alola_

 _If you desperately want to know, PM me and I'll tell you,_

 _So until next time, please review, comment, suggest, or ask(via PM)_


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61: Opening ceremony

* * *

Autumn had an exited look on as she and the others waited in line at the Mossdeep harbor.

"I can't believe this is finally happening." Autumn said.

"It's exciting for sure, I've never gotten to see a Grand festival in person." Emelia said.

They reached the front of the line near a gang plank where an official was standing.

"Contestants please show me your five ribbons."

Autumn took out her five ribbons and showed them to the official.

"You may enter, the rest of you have to buy tickets to see the grand festival."

"What?" Jason said.

"Already took care of it." Finn said as he took out the tickets.

"You got tickets?" Emelia asked

"Yeah."

The man let them onboard where they saw dozens of contestants and passengers.

"I can't believe we're just one boat-ride away from the grand festival." Autumn said.

"How does it work exactly?" Finn asked.

"Well tonight they'll be an opening ceremony, after that there's the performance round. Those who make it past the performance round move on to the quarter finals, then the semi finals, then the final round. The winner get's the ribbon cup, a solid gold trophy the symbolizes everything the grand festival stands for."

"Well if this ferry ride is going to take a few hours to reach the destination, it might be a good idea for you to rent a room and get some rest."

"Rest?"

"Autumn you were up late last night practicing, and you were up early this morning. You don't want to wear yourself out."

"Alright." She said as Jason lead her inside the ferry.

"Well I guess that means we'll be enjoying the scenery alone." Emelia said.

"Maybe that's not a bad thing." Finn said as he took her hand and the two walked over to the railing.

Jason lead Autumn into a small room with a single bed.

"Alright now you should get some rest."

"Maybe I don't have to, I still have to think out my." She started before Jason lifted Autumn up and set her down on the bed.

Autumn wanted to get up, but her fatigue was too much and she went down with Jason beside her.

She quickly dozed off with Jason beside her.

* * *

Autumn saw herself in underwater, it was the dark ocean like she had seen before in her visions of Kyogre.

She saw a great horde of water pokemon swimming around her as she moved deeper and deeper into the water.

When she got deeper she saw something, a small blue pokemon swimming around the other pokemon.

"Huh?" Autumn said before she saw the shadow of Kyogre.

The small blue pokemon was swimming around Kyogre before it swam closer to Autumn and near her face.

She saw the pokemon's smiling and energetic face with his deep blue eyes.

Autumn tried to reach out to the pokemon but he swam away before Autumn saw what looked like a massive temple floating with a sphere around it.

* * *

Autumn's eyes widened before she woke up.

She saw Jason beside her.

"What a weird dream." She said.

The ferry was soon joined by several others.

Jason and Autumn joined their friends as they saw three of the biggest ocean liners they had ever seen, anchored in a triangle around each other.

"We're here!" Autumn shouted sounding excited.

The Ferry pulled up as Autumn looked at the contestant ID she had been given.

"Looks like I'm staying on a ship called the "The Wailord's tail." "

"Our tickets say that's where we're staying , that's lucky." Finn said.

The ferry stopped by the first ship which was the "Sacred Milktank".

A few of the passengers got off before the ferry moved over to "The Wailord's tail".

The gangplank raised as the group and several people walked onto the ship.

The ship interior was massive with multiple floors and sets of elevators.

"This place is huge." Emelia said as Autumn looked around at all the coordinators and their pokemon.

"Well look who made it." Autumn heard before she turned to see none other than Grace standing in front of her.

"Grace!"

"I was hoping to see you here Autumn. You've come a long way."

"Grace, I knew you'd make it here."

The others came over to her.

"Guys it's Grace, from my first contest."

"Oh yeah it is, hi Grace." Emelia said.

"The gang's all here I see, it's been a while. When did we see each other last? Dewford island?"

"I think so." Autumn said.

"The opening ceremony is at six, and the performance round at eight. Make sure you're there, I still have to unpack my things."

"We should probably do the same." Emelia said.

The four made their way to their section of the rooms. As they made their way down the halls they saw Robert picking up some towels out of an area with several towel racks.

"Robert."

"Serena." He said turning to her.

"You made it!"

"Yeah for a while I thought I wouldn't, but I got my last ribbon yesterday." Robert said sweat dropping.

"Yesterday?"Emelia said.

"Well that's cutting it close to the wire." Finn said.

"I know."

"Well at least you made it." Autumn said.

"I'm pretty excited for the Grand festival, it's hard to believe it starts tonight."

"Are you rooming on this floor?" Autumn asked.

"Yeah I'm in forty two C."

"Awesome we're on forty C." Autumn said.

"I guess that means we can head down together."

"What time do you want to leave?" Autumn asked.

"Maybe five so we can get good seats for the opening ceremony."

"Sounds good."

Jason and Autumn entered their room before they set down their things.

"Huh it's only one, we still have at least a few hours before the opening ceremony starts." Autumn said.

"Well in that case you could probably use a little more rest and some relaxation." Jason said.

"Maybe, but the right kind of relaxation Autumn said making sure the door was locked.

She stood over by one of the room's beds and made Jason's eyes widen as she took her shirt off before sliding down her shorts.

She laid down on the bed before looking over at Jason.

"What are you waiting for?" She asked seductively before he got down to his boxers and cuddled up behind her.

Autumn giggled a little when she felt Jason kiss the side of her cheek.

She then felt Jason's hands find their way to her panties before he slid them down to above her knees.

Autumn kept her goofy/satisfied expression when she felt Jason feel up her rump.

" _Are you finally doing as I suggested?"_ Rayquaza asked as Jason nearly jumped.

" _Ghaa! You're watching!"_

" _I'm always watching Jason my boy, especially in moments like this."_

Jason gave a creeped out look.

" _You mean to to tell me, every time Autumn and I have done this you've been watching us?"_

 _"In truth I find it quite entertaining, I remember watching Circe and Cole every time they conceived a child. If you'd like I could show you the more intimate det."_

 _"_ NO!" Jason shouted.

Autumn gave a freaked out look.

"Jason what's wrong?"

He sweat dropped.

"Nothing I just uh. Remembered I saw the new corocoro for sun and moon."

"Oh jeez that's right. Well you may as well get your mind off it."

Jason kissed Autumn's cheek again, he moved his hands down and felt up her other cheeks, forgetting about the other one watching."

" _He's far more gentle than Circe was."_

* * *

As the group and Robert made their way through the ship before they got closer to the bow of the ship.

"The seats have been placed on the front of the ship." Robert said.

As they continued walking Finn noticed there was a smoothie bar.

"Aww sweet! Be right back." He said as he ran over and ordered one.

"Hey have you seen a girl with black hair like mine , about eighteen." Finn heard as he recognized the voice.

"Mike?" He said as Finn saw Autumn's little brother.

"Hey you're one of Autumn's little travel companions! I've been looking for her all day."

Finn pointed Mike over to the group who saw him.

"Mike?" Autumn said.

"Autumn! There you are, we've been looking for you all day."

"We?"

"Mom and dad are here, we weren't sure what ship you were on so we split up. I was suppose to look for you on this ship."

"Mom and dad are here!"

"Yeah, we should call them over here."

Mike found a phone and called his parents.

Several minutes later Autumn and the group saw May and Brendan, who was wearing a large trench coat, a hat, and shades.

"What's your dad wearing?" Robert asked.

"He's probably trying to not attract unwanted attention." Autumn said.

"Autumn." May said before Autumn came over and hugged them both.

"We're so proud of you for making it here." May said.

"I'm just glad I did."

"So, you're really Brendan?" Robert asked.

"Keep that quite, I don't need to be swarmed here."

"Dad this is one of my contest friends, Robert."

"It's an honor to meet you two." Robert said.

"So you're not the little overzealous ones my daughter has complained about?" Brendon said.

"You're thinking of Michael and Harley. I hate those guys."

"Well we know Michael's father well." May said.

"My mom knows his mom, unfortunately."

"We say your patently recently in Kalos Jason, they looked like they were doing well."

"Well I'm glad to hear that."

"Uh guys, the opening ceremony is going to start soon." Finn said.

"Right, let's go."

As they walked, May noticed Autumn seemed a little off.

"Autumn, are you ok?"

"Huh?" Autumn said almost nervously.

"You seem a little nervous honey."

"Oh yeah, well I'm just uh, nervous about the grand festival." Autumn said sweat dropping.

May wasn't convinced.

" _Autumn I can sense your anxiety. What's wrong?"_ Jason asked via aura message.

" _It's Kyogre."_

" _What about me?"_

Autumn almost jumped, not hearing him all day.

"Autumn are you ok?" May asked.

"Yeah just uhh."

"She's just nervous May, she's always talking about how much you inspired her. Now she has to prove herself to you."

"That's sweet of you."

" _Thanks Jason. As I was saying, I don't know if I should tell my parents about Kyogre."_

" _That would be an incredibly bad idea for her to do. If Kyogre thought her parents would interfere he would take measures to get her now."_ Rayquaza said.

" _You will tell no one of our connection who doesn't already know! I forbid you!"_ Kyogre nearly roared in her head.

Autumn looked afraid, but Jason knew he had to comfort her.

" _Autumn, tell them if you think you need to. Nobody but you knows that."_

" _I know it! I forbid you!"_

 _"You forbid nothing brother!"_ Rayquaza roared back through their connection.

Autumn looked at her parents and thought for a minute before she sighed.

She wouldn't let them worry about her, not when she herself wasn't even sure of who to trust, Kyogre or Rayquaza.

The group made their way to the the bow of the ship where a massive set of auditorium seats had been set up.

The three ships' bows made a triangle pointing at each other.

A massive walkway went across the front of each ship and contacted to a massive stage that was over the water.

"That's incredible how they did that." Emelia said.

"It is." Finn said.

"So Jason, how have you been doing with you pokemon league quest?"

"I have seven badges now."

"Seven, that's impressive, you're just one away now."

"I was thinking of maybe heading to Sootopolis city after this."

"Juan, I don't think you'll have to."

"Guys it's starting!" Autumn said as the ships' lights focused on the center of the stage.

The center of the stage opened up as a massive spout of water in every color of the rainbow.

The spout opened up as the audience saw a large Milotic in the center with a Whishcash, and Tentacruel.

Standing on the head of the Milotic was none other than Wallace.

"Wallace!" Autumn shouted.

The Milotic launched dragon pulse into he air as Whishcash made it rain and Tentacruel unleashed Dazzling Gleam into it, creating a colorful display that lit up the entire bay.

This was followed by fireworks before Wallace took out his microphone.

"Welcome, one and all to the Hoenn Grand Festival. I am honored to welcome each and every person here. Every person who competes today is incredible in their own right, but by the end of the Grand Festival know who the top coordinator in Hoenn truly is!" he shouted.

The audience began to applaud.

Twenty minutes later, the coordinators broke out into a massive gala inside "The sacred Miltank".

The contestants were spread out at a series of tables.

Autumn was sitting with Robert and Grace, also at her table were Michael and Harley.

At the head table was Wallace with the other judges.

Wallace tapped his glass as he got the Gala's attention.

"Coordinators, it's my honor to begin this Gala in celebration of all of your accomplishments. After this lovely dinner we'll begin the performance round." Wallace said.

The coordinators raised their glasses.

"To my victory." Harley said.

"Uhh, how'd we end up at their table?" Grace asked.

"It's fine, Autumn and I discovered if you stop paying attention he flips out." Robert said.

"It's only natural that I." Harley said before he noticed Autumn , Robert, and Grace weren't even paying attention to him.

"Hey I was talking!" He said before he noticed the there people at the table weren't listening to him.

"Listen to me! Someone!" Harley shouted before he got up and stormed off.

"By the way, does anyone think it's unfair that Michael's dad is the head judge?" Robert asked.

"Wallace isn't that kind of person." Grace said.

"He'll give us a fair chance." Autumn said.

"So you know who you're using for the performance round?" Robert asked.

"Altaria."

"Medicham."

"Shiftry."

"All will be upstaged by my Roserade." Michael said.

"You wish pretty boy." Grace said.

"What kind of routine do you have planned Autumn?"

"You'll have to wait and see."

" _The time is drawing near."_ Kyogre said.

Autumn tried not to look concerned.

" _Time?_ "

" _The Lunar eclipse is days away my dear, I will soon call upon you to save the ocean_ "

"Autumn, Autumn you ok?" Grace asked as Autumn snapped back to attention.

"Huh?"

"You looked a little freaked out there." Robert said.

"I'm fine." Autumn said sweat dropping.

* * *

Several minutes later Autumn was preparing to head down for the performance round.

She was waiting by the bow with Robert and Grace.

"This is so exciting, we get to perform in front of more people than ever." Grace said.

"You should be afraid then." They heard as they turned to see Harley and Michael there.

"Harley." Robert said vindictively.

"You fools don't have a chance here. Not in front of all these people." Michael said.

"What makes you think that?" Autumn asked.

"Because one of us is going to win, we're the obvious choices." Harley said.

"We'll see about that." Grace said.

"Next." The official said as Autumn took a deep breath and stepped up to the walkway.

"You've got this Autumn." Robert said.

The group watched in excitement as Autumn came onto the stage.

"This is it, Autumn's big shot." Emelia said.

"She'll make it." Jason said.

Autumn looked around at the massive crowd around her.

She saw Wallace as one of the judges, Mr. Contesta as the other, and the third was the Chancellor of Hoenn, Pmurt Dlanod.

She saw her friends and family in the crowd and closed her eyes as she took out one of her pokeballs.

"Go Altaria!" She shouted as Altaria flew out.

"Altaria use Cotton Guard." Autumn said as Altaria let out several large spores of cotton over her.

"Dragon pulse." Altaria blasted the cotton turning them violet.

"Sky attack."

Altaria flew through the cotton spores , using her talons to slice them apart until they looked just like her.

"Woah, a whole flock of Altaria." Emelia said.

"She is good." May said.

"Of corse she is." Brendan said.

"Now give them some wind and fly with them."

Altaria blasted them with wind before soaring in front of them.

"How lovely." Mr. Contesta said.

"It does look impressive." The chancellor said.

"Way to go Autumn." Jason said smiling as he saw how excited and into it she looked.

Altaria flew down and let Autumn get on her back as she flew her up and among the cotton Altarias.

The crowd began to applaud as Altaria and her fakes landed.

Autumn and Altaria bowed as the crowd continued to applaud.

As the other contestants went through one by one, Autumn waited nervously to see if she was lucky enough to make it to the next round.

She waited with Robert and Grace as the screen rose up on the stage.

Images stared appearing as several contestants appeared.

Grace's picture appeared.

"Yes." She said.

Two pictures later, Harley appeared, then Michael.

Moments later Robert appeared.

"I made it!"

It was nearing the end when Autumn's picture finally appeared.

"Yes!" Autumn shouted.

"Alright Autumn!" Jason shouted as Grace put her hand on her shoulder.

"We all made it." Robert said as the three gave excited looks.

" _You must stop obsessing over this pointless spectacle, my son will await you soon. One way or another the lunar eclipse will come."_

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _...Not much to say right now really_

 _SO until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(via PM)_


	62. Chapter 62

Ch 62:Surprise battle

* * *

Autumn stood on one end of the stage in the middle of the three ocean liners.

Beautifly was in front of her and her opponent had a Crobat over her.

"Crobat use Venoshock with Swift."

The Crobat unleashed several swifts before blasting them with Venoshock, making them violet and faster.

"Beautifly use Silver Wind with String shot."

Autumn's Beautifly unleashed a silver colored wind that blew the swifts back into Crobat, making his coordinator loose some points before a series of strings around Crobat, holding him in place.

In the crowd, Jason and the others were watching Autumn as she and Beautifly performed.

"She's ahead." Emelia said.

"She's going to make it to the semifinals easily." Jason said.

"She is doing well." May said.

"Crobat use Haze."

Crobat let out a thick smoke before flying towards Beautifly.

"Silverwind."

Beautifly let out a silver colored wind that blew the haze away, as well pushing Crobat back, making his coordinator lose some points.

"Acrobatics."

Crobat flew acrobatically through the wind and hit Beautifly knocking her back.

"Air Cutter."

Crobat flew up and slashed across Beautifully making Autumn lose a lot of points.

Autumn gave a determined looks as Beautifly regained herself.

"Geez that's one fast Crobat." Mike said.

"Come on Autumn , ground that bat." Brendan said.

"Win this!" Jason shouted.

" _That Crobat's wings are the source of his speed, neutralize them now."_ Kyogre said.

"Beautifly use Stun spore."

"Fly!" Beautifly unleashed a blast of green spores at Crobat who quickly flew around the spores.

"Now use Silver wind aim for the wings."

Beautifly blasted the wind into Crobat, hitting his left wing and making him lose altitude as his coordinator lost points.

Autumn smiled.

"Air cutter."

"Crobat use Acrobatics." Crobat tried to fly, but the stun spores paralyzed his wing.

Beautifly flew forward and slammed into Crobat, slashing across his body furiously before he dropped to the ground with swirly eyes.

Three X's appeared on the judges' boxes.

"Crobat is unable to battle, the winner is Autumn." The master of ceremonies said as the audience applauded.

Autumn and Beautifly bowed as the group gave happy/impressed looks.

Jason noticed something strange, the water under the stage was looking a little unsettling, but as Autumn left the stage the water calmed.

" _Uhh, Kyogre's not down there is he?"_ Jason asked nervously.

" _No, but his presence is close. We must be vigilant"_

Autumn met up with the others inside "The Sacred Miltank" .

"That was quite some match, great job Autumn." May said.

"Thanks mom, that was pretty intense."

"You're in the semi finals though that's what's most important." Brendan said.

"Well Grace and Robert's matches aren't over yet, we should see them."

* * *

Outside they headed to the stands when they saw Harley's Cacturne get slammed to the ground by an ice punch from Grace's Medicham.

The crowd began to applaud as they heard the x buzzers go off.

"No!" Harley screamed as he fell to his knees.

"I think Grace won." Finn said.

Grace came off the stage when she saw Autumn.

"There you are." Grace said.

"Congratulations, you beat Harley."

"Come on that wasn't really a hard thing to do."

"Looks like we're both in the semi finals, I just hope we don't get matched up." Autumn said.

"Well there's someone else who still needs to make it." Grace said.

They made their way to their seats as they saw Robert go up against Michael.

Michael's Absol was clashing with Robert's Shiftry.

"Shifty use leaf storm with Hurricane."

Shiftry unleashed a furry of leaves before accelerating them at Absol.

"Absol use Psycho Cut with Night Slash."

Michael's Absol sprinted forward, using psychic energy to cut down the leaves before reaching Shiftry and slicing across his chest with Night Slash.

"Shiftry!" Robert shouted as his Shiftry was knocked out cold.

Three x's appears on the judges' boxes.

"Hmp naturally." Michael said as the audience applauded.

"Oh no." Autumn said as Robert grit his teeth and went to one knee.

"Robert lost." Finn said.

The group was silent.

Several minutes later Autumn found Robert inside the ship,

He was sitting in a corner , looking very defeated.

"Robert." He heard as he saw Grace and Autumn.

""Sigh" Hey guys."

"Robert are you ok?" Autumn asked.

""sigh" I don't know, it just seems like I came so far for nothing."

"Robert you didn't do this for nothing. You worked hard to make it to the grand festival." Grace said.

"I did work hard, I worked so hard and yet it wasn't enough. What was the point of it all?"

Autumn knelt down beside Robert.

"The point was the experience you gained. You made new friends, you befriended and raised several pokemon. Are you really saying you would take it all back?"

Robert took a deep breath.

He got up.

"No, I wouldn't."

"That a boy." Grace said.

"Do me a favor." He said.

"Anything." Autumn said.

"Beat Michael."

Autumn and Grace smiled.

"No problem." Grace said.

Autumn made her way with further into the ship to have some lunch with her friends and family.

"You did a beautiful job out there Autumn, we're very proud of you." May said.

"It's too bad Robert lost." Emelia said.

"At least Grace beat Harley." Finn said.

"So this means's you're in the semifinals, that's awesome." Jason said.

"It also means you'll be going up against the best of the best now, you better keep your game on if you want to win." Mike said.

"We're ready to win this. It's all we've been preparing for." Autumn said.

" _I don't think your mind is in the right place."_ Kyogre said.

" _Right place?"_

 _"The Lunar eclipse of course, the time has nearly come."_

 _"You keep talking about the Lunar Eclipse, what's even suppose to happen then."_

 _"You'll see soon enough."_

 _"That's not an answer."_ Autumn said before she noticed the others looking at her strangely.

"Autumn are you ok?" Brendan asked.

"Oh yeah I'm just uh thinking about the next round." She said nervously sweat dropping.

Jason was getting more concerned, especially with the eclipse coming closer and closer.

* * *

Later that day, Jason walked with Autumn through the ship.

"Kyogre's talking with you again."

"Yes, he keeps telling me to focus on the eclipse instead of the grand festival."

"Don't worry, Rayquaza and I will think of something."

Autumn then gave another nervous look.

"Jason, what if Rayquaza isn't being one hundred percent honest with you either?"

"What?"

"I mean, he keeps calling Kyogre a liar and manipulator, but how can we be sure he's not using you like Kyogre is using me?"

"Autumn trust me, Rayquaza has helped more than one of my ancestors."

"He has?"

"Autumn Rayquaza saved the aura guardians from destruction at the dawn of civilization."

Jason took her hand.

"Autumn I trust Rayquaza, he's not trying to manipulate me."

 _"You're trying to sow the seeds of doubt into his head. You'll never succeed brother, I've been guiding his bloodlines for thousands of years."_ Rayquaza said.

As they walked they noticed Brendan in front of them.

"Dad." Autumn said.

"I was looking for you two, Jason there's someone I'd like you to meet."

Brendan lead them through the ship down to a battlefield that came out of the side of the ship over the water, where they noticed a large crowd had gathered around a single man.

As they got closer they saw he was a tall man with grey and white hair, a thin mustache, and wore a blue jacket with large cuffs.

"He's so awesome!"

"I can't believe he's here." The people said.

"Woah, Jason it's Juan."

"Juan?"

"He's the Sootopolis city gym leader."

"He is!"

"Juan this is him."

Juan came over to Jason.

"So you're the young man Brendan told me about."

"Juan isn't just a gym leader, he's also an accomplished Coordinator, and thus came to see the grand festival."

"Since I'm here and you're looking for your eighth badge, Brendan asked me to have a battle with you."

"Thank you Brendan, I'm game."

"Very well. Let's see what you have to offer boy." Juan said.

Autumn quickly got the others down to the battlefield to watch.

"Jason's battling Juan here. I guess that means if he wins we won't have to go to Sootopolis city." Finn said.

"I've never gotten to see Juan battle before, you're boyfriend better put up a good fight Autumn." Mike said.

"He's going to win."

Brendan stood on the side acting as the ref.

"The impromptu gym battle between Juan and Jason will now begin, each trainer will be allowed one pokemon, as soon as that pokemon is knocked out their opponent will be named the winner."

Juan took out a pokeball and smiled as he elegantly tossed it into the water.

Moments later Jason saw a large Kingdra rise up out of the water.

Jason took out his own pokeball.

"I choose you Gyarados!"

Gyarados roared as he came out of his pokeball and into the water.

"Kingdra use Twister."

Kingdra unleashed a powerful twister in the water that made a dragon water spout that moved at Gyarados.

"Gyarados use Hydro pump and Ice Fang."

Gyarados unleashed a blast of water into the twister before he bit the water with his icy fangs, freezing it and the twister before it shattered.

"Dragon pulse."

A blast of dragon energy hit Gyarados from below, and knocked him up out of the water.

Kingdra was below Gyarados underwater.

Kingdra follow up with Hyper beam!"

Kingdra burst out of the water blasting hyper beam at Gyarados.

"Hyper beam!" Gyarados roared as he blasted Kingdra's Hyper beam with his own.

"Twister and Bubblebeam." Juan said.

"Aqua tail."

Kingdra formed another water spout before unleashing bubbles into it that were propelled at Gyarados who used his Aqua tail to knock aside each of the bubbles before smashing through the water spout.

"Kingdra use Agility."

"Ice fang."

With his fast reflexes, Gyarados was able to snatch Kingdra by the end of his tail.

"Great now toss him." Gyarados hurled Kingdra across the water, splashing Juan in the process.

Several people gasped seeing this.

"Wow." Finn said.

Juan wiped the water off his face.

"Alright then, Kingdra use agility with Twister."

Kingdra swam underwater as Gyarados tried to swim after him, unfortunately he was moving far to fast for Gyarados and unleashed three underwater twisters.

"Gyarados use Ice Fang to freeze the water."

Gyarados tried to freeze the water, but the twisters were too strong and tore through the ice.

"Kingdra Bubblebeam."

Kingdra blasted Gyarados with bubbles, forcing him up and out of the water again.

"Geez Juan's doing really good." Emelia said.

"Of course , he's one of the best gym leaders in Hoenn."

"Jason can beat him." Autumn said.

"Gyarados use Hyper Beam!"

"Kingdra go deep and use twister with Bubbles."

Kingdra dove deep underwater before unleashing his combo.

The Hyper beam blew through the water and tore apart Kingdra's attacks faster than Juan expected.

"Hydro Pump!" with the water clear, Gyarados was able to blast Kingdra and force him deeper.

"Enough, Kingdra use Twister in the water."

Kingdra blasted the water with dragon energy that made it spin around in a whirlpool.

"Hydro pump."

Gyarados blasted at Kingdra but couldn't get a lock on him.

"Dragon pulse."

Kingdra swam under the whirlpool and blasted up at Gyarados, knocking him back and underwater.

There were no signs of Gyarados coming back up.

"Well that's that." Juan said.

The people began cheering as Finn and Emelia looked concerned.

"See Autumn I told you." Mike said.

Autumn noticed the determined look on Jason's face.

He smiled as the water below Kingdra heated up.

Kingdra looked confused before the water burst from a Hyper Beam.

Several people were in disbelief as they saw Gyarados shoot up out of the water.

"Ice fang!"

He snatched his jaws around Kingdra's body, crunching down as Kingdra squirmed in pain before fainting.

"Kingdra is unable to battle, the winner is trainer Jason." Brendan said.

"Alright we won! We won!" Jason shouted.

"Grouuu!" Gyarados roared in victory.

"Yes!" Autumn said .

"Oh yeah Jason!" Finn shouted.

Juan returned his Kingdra.

"Hmp, not bad. Not much elegance, but that's not what battling is for."

He walked over to Jason and opened his hand , showing a triangle of raindrops.

Jason and Gyarados stared at it for almost a minute.

"Our eighth badge." Jason said.

"Well done Mr. Ketchum, I look forward to seeing you at Ever Grande City."

Later that night, Jason and Autumn were in bed together. Autumn was already asleep in Jason's arms and her head on his chest.

Jason was about to fall asleep when he felt his vision glow blurry.

He felt Circe's aura and realized he was having another aura vision.

* * *

 _Jason saw a massive temple/citadel that floated in the water in the ocean. There was a powerful storm around the temple as dozens of aura guardians and their pokemon were locked in a fierce melee._

 _As Jason looked closer he saw one group of aura guardians was a mix of ancient draconid guardians with Byzantine guardians too. They were fighting another faction of aura guardians._

 _Among the Byzantine aura guardians was Cole, whom with his Blaziken were trying to move through the melee._

 _Near the top of the citadel, Malik was laughing as his eyes glowed red and red symbols glowed on his body and his Gallade mega evolved beside him._

 _On the level below them were Circe and Sceptile._

 _Circe and Sceptile kept trying to get up to them, but massive blasts of water kept coming from the ocean knocking them back._

 _"You foolish woman, The Great Leviathan's home gives him strength! The strength I need to remake the world."_

" _Malik you need to stop this! The Great Leviathan has corrupted your mind and aura'_

" _Ha ha ha ha ha! You fool, the Great Leviathan isn't controlling me. I'm controlling him now."_ _Malik laughed as Circe saw a massive black sea monster rise out of the water._

 _Circe and Sceptile's eyes widened as they saw the creature roar before blasting the side of the temple with water._

 _Circe and Sceptile were hurled into the side of the temple and coughed up water as Malik and his Gallade leapt down to them._

 _"Now it ends dragon." Malik said before his Gallade was hit from behind and Malik was stabbed in the back of the neck._

 _He grunted in pain as Circe saw Cole slamming his left hidden blade into Malik's neck._

 _As this happened a massive blast flew from the sky that hit The Great Leviathan and forced him back underwater ._

 _The sea monster roared as he came up again unleashed a blast of water up at the sky._

 _In the sky, a massive black serpent like creature flew around, avoiding the blast before he unleashed a blast of green energy down at the sea creature, forcing him back underwater._

 _Malik grabbed the Cole's wrist and pulled the blade out. Cole watched in horror as the wound he inflicted instantly healed from red energy around it._

 _Malik grabbed Cole by the throat and lifted him up as his Gallade did the same to his Blaziken using psychic energy._

 _"You wretched little worm I'm going to do what I should have done a long time ago." Malik said before he was hit in the back and knocked over._

 _Malik and his Gallade saw Circe and her Mega Sceptile with glowing green eyes and green symbols on their bodies._

 _Circe saw Cole and his Blaziken were barely breathing and rushed over as Malik prepared to assassinate them both._

 _Circe acrobatically leapt up and smashed his foot into Malik's arms as he blocked her._

 _The two began a fierce melee as their pokemon did the same._

 _Cole and his Mega Blaziken struggled to get up when they saw another one of Malik's warriors and a mega Sableye carefully moving across the walkway behind Circe and her Mega Sceptile._

 _Jason noticed Cole give an unsure look as he and Blaziken looked at each other._

 _Cole mega evolved his Blaziken and he came up and tackled the warrior onto the ground as his Mega Blaziken blaze kicked the Mega Sableeye._

 _The Cole tried to assassinate the warrior, but he grabbed Cole's forearm and tried to come up with his own hidden blade._

 _Cole was forced back as the warrior slammed his foot across his face._

 _Cole stumbled as the warrior blasted him with aura and forced him into the ground._

 _It had been so long since Cole had been in real combat._

 _The warrior tried to assassinate Cole, but he rolled to the side as the warrior kicked him and placed his foot on his chest._

 _Cole stabbed the man's ankle with both his hidden blades._

 _The man shouted in pain as he tried to come down , but Cole grabbed his leg and flipped the man over._

 _As the man tried to get back up, Cole formed an aura sphere in his hand and slammed it into the back of the man's head._

 _He then stabbed the man in the back as many times as he could with his hidden blades, shaking as he saw the blood come out and the man scream in pain._

 _The warrior came back and smashed his hand across Cole's face, managing to slice up part of his cheek and eye with his hidden blade._

 _"Ahhhh!" Cole screamed as he held his now cut open right eye._

 _His Mega Blaziken and even Circe could feel his pain, but Circe knew she had to stay focused on Malik._

 _The warrior held his back and saw blood on his hands as he gave an intense look._

 _This particular former guardian knew who Cole was._

 _"Fucking errand boy." he said as he prepared to come down with his right hidden blade, holding Cole's left hand in place._

 _Just before he could, Cole took his right hand off his eyes revealing his now bloody eye socket as he screamed, plunging his right hidden blade into the man's throat._

 _The man convulsed as he coughed up blood._

 _Cole pulled his hidden blade out as the man fell over._

 _He then screamed in pain as he held his eye socket._

 _Circe and Malik kept at each other before their hidden blades locked._

 _"I was going to try and help you Malik, but you're beyond saving." Circe said as she forced him back and blasted him with aura, forcing him off the side of the temple as her Mega Sceptile slammed mega Gallade into the side of the citadel._

 _Circe and Sceptile rushed over to help Cole when she heard the water shake._

 _Circe's eyes widened as she saw Malik smiling as he rose up with The Great Leviathan under him._

 _"Die!" He shouted as the sea monster unleashed a blast of water at the side of the temple ._

 _Circe pushed Cole, Sceptile and blaziken off the ledge and into the next one as she was hit and carried into the air._

 _"Circe!" Cole shouted as he, Sceptile, and Blaziken gave horrified looks._

 _The serpent in the air flew down and caught Circe in his mouth._

 _Before long she was on his head._

 _The serpent flew down avoiding blasts from The Great leviathan before he unleashed a blast into the Great leviathan._

 _Malik stumbled backwards as Circe leapt off The Guardian of the Sky and assassinated Malik._

 _He grunted as he felt Circe's blade pierce his heart._

 _He tried to reach up at Circe, but his eyes stopped glowing red._

 _"What?" He said as The Great Leviathan roared and Malik screamed, Circe saw the blue orb rise up and out of Malik's body._

 _Circe quickly picked up the orb as The Guardian of the Sky flew down and picked her up. Malik's body floated across the water with his pennant in his hand._

 _Circe saw The Great Leviathan swim underwater, moments later the Temple also began to sink._

 _The guardians on the temple quickly retreated back to their ship and sailed back away from the temple._

 _Circe got onto the ship as the Guardian of the Sky flew off._

 _She went over to Cole as two guardians tried to heal his eye._

 _"Cole."_

 _"Circe." He said as she knelt over him._

 _"It's over, I have the Blue orb."_

* * *

Jason's eyes opened as he saw himself back in the room.

"What was that place they fought at? A sea temple?"

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _Sorry for the delay my Beta Reader was swamped at work_

 _Sorry if you wanted to see Sootopolis city, but it's not going to happen..._

 _Further more, I've decided to wait until the very end of XY and Z to make my final decision on the future of my fanfictions. I'm just going to announce the Winner, it's the Zyuranger one._

 _For those of you who don't want it, if enough of you PM me giving me good detailed reasons why I should do the other option I may consider it, likewise if you want Zyuranger do the same just why I should do Zyuranger, or do nothing since you already won more or less :)_

 _If you want a preview of what Zyuranger will look like, go to Wattpadd under Fictionknight 2, the prototype chapters are still up._

 _So until next time, please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	63. Chapter 63

ch 63: Semi finals

* * *

Autumn and Robert were sitting outside on the stern of the ship.

"You're facing Michael tomorrow."

"I'm pumped for it.

"Me too, you have to beat him."

"You're right, after everything, it has to be done."

"We've come a long way since we first met haven't we." Robert said.

"I remember my first contest, I lost to Michael, but Grace beat him."

"Where was that?"

"Dewford island."

"Dewford, it's been a while since I went there."

"You went there?"

"Yeah for my family's vacation."

"You know I don't think I know much about your family. Or even your last name." Autumn said sweat dropping.

"Oh right, my last name is Phoenix. My dad is Trent Phoenix, he use to be a pokemon trainer, he even fought in the Kalos league when he was a kid."

"Really what's he do now?"

"He's an engineer who works on monorails."

"That sounds interesting."

"He wasn't too keen on me becoming a coordinator, he thinks it's a waste of time."

"You know it's not."

"I know, but he and I didn't exactly leave on good terms, he also refused to come here and see me."

"What about your mom?"

"My mom's in the hospital."

"What?!" Autumn shouted.

"Yeah, she's been in a coma for a few months after a car accident." Robert said sounding a bit down.

"Robert, why didn't you tell me this sooner?"

"I don't know, I guess I just don't like talking about it. My dad and I coped with it in different ways. My dad threw himself at his work, I thought coordinating would help me find more happiness." Robert said as Autumn hugged him.

"If your mom were here, she'd be proud of you."

* * *

Elsewhere, Jason was looking over the edge of the ship.

" _You can feel it can't you."_ Rayquaza said.

Jason gave a hard look.

" _You can't hide it from me, perhaps if you'd man up already and take your little mate."_

 _"Stop."_

 _"Putting a child in her would probably be the most effective."_

 _"_ Shut up!" Jason screamed as he noticed a few passengers staring at him.

He nervously sweat dropped as he walked away.

" _If you'd like I can use my power to increase your testosterone and."_

Jason gave a very uncomfortable look.

" _Will you please just stop."_

 _"Why are you acting so squeamish? You're a dragon"_

" _I hate talking about this, it's personal, intimate."_

" _You have to talk about it with me."_

Jason sweat dropped.

" _I don't want to do it with Autumn just for the sake of saving her, I want to do it because I'm in love with her. If I did it because your way, it would be just…Wrong, I want our first time to be special, not forced."_

 _"So when would that be?"_

 _"We'll know it."_

 _"And what if I speed things up?"_

 _"You couldn't."_

 _"….."_

" _You wouldn't"_

 _"….."_

Jason gave a freaked out look.

" _I will do anything to protect the balance of the world."_

Jason gave a crestfallen freaked out expression.

"Jason." He heard before he jumped, making Finn jump to.

"Huh!?"

"Uhh , I was just looking for you. It's getting late, Autumn was wondering where you were."

"Sorry, I'll head back."

* * *

Jason entered his room and saw the bathroom door was closed.

He shut the door behind him and locked it.

Jason changed into his black shorts and laid on the bed with his shirt off.

A few minutes later Autumn came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her chest and another around her head.

"Look who's finally back." She said as she took the towel off her head and let down her black hair.

"Sorry to keep you waiting baby." He said as Autumn giggled a little.

She dropped her towel revealing a new set of red bra and panties noticeable smaller than her usual set.

Jason's face turned red as she cuddled up next to him.

"You know, sometimes I still find it lucky we're together. Over a year ago I had the biggest crush on you and never had the courage to tell you, then you dated Zinnia."

"Sorry I didn't figure it out sooner, though according to my uncle my dad didn't figure it out easily either when my mom liked him. Oh mom, you know sometimes she could unintentionally traumatize Alex and me."

"How so?" Autumn laughed.

"Well I remember when I was ten and she came out with that green exfoliating cream on her face. Alex was so afraid he ran out of the room. Then I saw she left her robe open, saw her underwear, and I ran out of the room. Our dad got a good laugh out of that one."

Autumn laughed hard.

"Wow the same thing actually happened to us, of course I was 12 and I just threw up my breakfast."

"Ha ha ha."

"Tell you what , when we have kids we can keep up the tradition." Autumn laughed before she kissed him and his face turned red thinking about what she said.

" _Do I even have to say it."_

Autumn felt up his chest as she rubbed her face against his.

"I love you." She said as as Jason felt something inside him, a burning passion, more than he normally felt.

He kissed her back, moving his tongue into her mouth as Autumn's face turned red.

Jason moved his hands down to Autumn's panties, sliding them down her legs before grasping her rump.

Jason felt the feeling inside him grow stronger as he heard Autumn moan a little.

" _Give in."_

"…..Autumn." Jason said nervously before felt Autumn get heavier.

He saw her eyes closed and realized she had fallen asleep.

He let out a relief breath as he held her in his arms.

" _Do it."_

He gave a determined look.

"No."

* * *

The following day Autumn was with the others preparing for her match.

"This is it, the semifinals. Michael, am I ready for this?" Autumn asked nervously.

"You're ready." Jason said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Autumn held her fist up.

"You're right."

Autumn and Robert were watching Grace as she finished up.

"Geez I sometimes forget how good Grace is." Robert said.

"Yeah, even if I win I'll have to somehow beat her, which I've never done." Autumn said.

"We have our winner." The master of ceremonies said as Grace bowed.

She walked back towards them.

"Alright Autumn, you're up, you better win. I don't think I'll have earned that ribbon cup if I only have to beat Michael instead of you."

"I'm looking forward to it." Autumn said as she walked onto the stage.

Autumn stood across from Michael and saw a rose in his hand.

"This is my ultimate ascension to greatness. Don't get in my way." Michael said as he let out his Roserade.

"You're not going any further Michael." Autumn said as she hurled her pokeball out.

"Fly!" Beautifly said.

"Roserade use Poison Sting with Magical Leaf."

Roserade unleashed a blast of poison stings that were carried by the Poison Stings.

"Beautifly use Silver Wind with String shot."

Beautifly unleashed a powerful silver wind with String shots blown in.

Beautifly's wind knocked some of the leaves away, but others slated down around her, making the poison stingers fall onto her.

Autumn lost some points before the wind blew her String shot around Roserade, tangling her up and making Michael loose some points.

"Hey they both lost points." Finn said.

"It's still tied up." Jason said.

"This won't do! Roserade use Venom Drench with Weather Ball."

"Beautifly use Stun spore with Air Cutter."

Roserade unleashed balls of weather with venom drenched all over them through he air at Beautifly, who flew through the air with spores all around her. She avoided the blasts before she reached Roserade and blasted Roserade with her spores before one of the venom weather balls hit her.

Autumn and Michael grit their teeth in frustration as they both lost points again.

"Geez another double hit." Mike said.

"How dare you keep me from taking the lead! Roserade use Sludge Ball with Weather Ball."

"Beautifly use Silver Wind and Air Cutter."

Roserade unleashed weather balls filled with poison sludge that burst as they came near Beautifly.

Beautifly blew them away with Silver Wind as she flew closer.

Just as she slashed Roserade, Roserade forced herself back and unleashed another weather poison bomb that hit Beautifly.

Once again both coordinators' scores dropped.

"Geez they're matching each other again and again." Finn said.

"Take the lead Autumn!" Brendan shouted.

"I win here, Roserade use Solarbeam."

Roserade started to take in sunlight.

"Beautifly use Fly."

Beautifly flew up high and then down at Roserade.

"Solarbeam!"

Autumn grit her teeth as the others watched closely as the Solarbeam came close.

"Oh no." Emelia said.

"Now!" Autumn shouted as Beautifly moved out of the way narrowly.

"What?" Michael said as Beautifly slashed across Roserade with Fly.

Roserade hit the ground with swirly eyes.

Wallace took a deep breath before he put an X on his box with the others.

"We have our winner , Autumn." The Master of ceremonies said as the crowd applauded.

"Alright Autumn!" Jason shouted.

"She's in the finals now." May said sounding proudly.

Elsewhere Robert was sitting next to Grace.

"Yeah!" Robert shouted with his fist held out.

Grace smiled.

"Looks like we're facing each other." Grace said.

Later that night, Autumn was cuddled up beside Jason who was already asleep.

She was both nervous and excited for her finals the next day.

She was close to falling asleep when she felt Kyogre's presence.

"Huh?"

 _"The time has come"_

* * *

In another location, Archie was with several of his masters in front of a Tear of Reduka.

"The Lunar eclipse is near, which means." He started before the Tear started to glow.

"Huh?"

" _The time has come!"_ They all heard before their iris's turned light blue.

"Ready the Guardians." Archie said.

In another location, Mathis's eyes were glowing red and red symbols on his body.

There were twenty dead Magma grunts around him as two Magma guardians watched in terror as his Houndoom ate the corpses.

"What was it this time?"

"Ten for his training, four for not killing the others fast enough, and six for no reason."

"Does the mentor know?"

Mathis turned to them.

" _The time has come."_ He said in another voice.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _To answer's someone's questions,_

 _2\. No_

 _3\. Maybe_

 _And yes you can do a stop motion video of this, I just want to know when it's up and where to find it._

 _I'm not going to say much more and you'll soon find out why._

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	64. Chapter 64

Ch 64: Consumed

* * *

Autumn saw herself soaring through the water, with Kyogre and dozens of sea pokemon swimming around her.

Autumn felt free in a way she had never felt before.

The small pokemon she had seen in her last vision swam around her as they got closer to the temple she had been seeing.

"Mana, Manaphy." Autumn heard from the small blue pokemon beside her.

Moments later she saw something else swimming through the water.

The monster swam beside Kyogre before swimming under Autumn.

She saw in horror as it was a monstrous looking white Wailord, riding on the creature's back was a man, a man wearing a black hooded guardian armored jacket. This looked like an older design than the one Jason or the others wore.

The Wailord raised his ferocious face up to Autumn who now gave a terrified look.

The man walked to the front of his Wailord's head and towards Autumn.

The man's hood was up and she could only see a pair of glowing red eyes.

He reached out towards Autumn with his right hand, revealing bones over his skin.

"Ahhh!" Autumn screamed as she woke up and saw she was back in her room with Jason.

She was in a cold sweat as she breathed deeply, and heard Jason raise his body up.

"Autumn, what's wrong?"

"I, I just had a nightmare."

 _"That was no nightmare she had, press the matter!"_ Rayquaza growled.

"Do you think it had anything to do with Kyogre?"

Jason noticed fear and uneasiness in Autumn's eyes.

"No, it was just uh , I lost the grand festival to a giant Harley."

Jason could tell from her aura that she was lying.

"Autumn, what was your dream really about?"

"Jason, I"

" _This is none of his concern."_ Kyogre said.

"It's none of your concern."

"None of my concern, Autumn I'm your boyfriend. We share an aura connection, that's a deeper bond than most marriages."

" _He doesn't understand"_

"You don't understand."

"What don't I understand?"

" _You need rest, your final is today."_

"I need to rest, the finals are today." She said Jason horrified when he heard a hint of a voice that wasn't Autumn's.

" _You feel it don't you, Kyogre's aura has nearly over run hers. He's influencing her mind, he controlling her. The Lunar eclipse is extremely close."_

 _"_ I can't lose her Rayquaza, I won't let Kyogre take her from me. What do I do?"

" _I've already told you Jason, you must mate with her."_

" _Rayquaza I'm not!"_

 _"Would you leave your precious delusional world for one moment! I told you that it's the only way to repel Kyogre's aura! Why do you think I've told you this, do you think I told you to do so just so I can have the enjoyment of watching you, no because it's the way to save her! The other part is just a perk."_

Jason gave a difficult look as he turned to Autumn.

" _If you want to save the one you love, do it! For the love of my father Circe took Cole whenever she pleased and he never protested."_

Jason shook as he carefully touched Autumn's shoulder.

She slowly turned to him as he stood up on the bed.

Autumn's face turned redder than it had ever turned before as she saw Jason pull down her boxers and toss them to the side.

" _Face it boy, you're tired of waiting."_

 _"_ I'm tired of waiting." Jason said as he came down, Autumn shaking as he put his arms around her.

" _Now you will have each other."_

"Now we'll have each other." Jason said as he kissed her.

" _You don't want to do this."_ Kyogre said, but Autumn didn't respond.

" _What? No you don't want to do this!"_

" _Ha, you've failed brother, when this dragon's passion is done with her, you'll be set back months. Now ,let's see if they're as entertaining as Circe and Cole were."_

Autumn put her hands around Jason as he undid the strap on her bra, tossing it to the side before he grabbed the edges of her panties, sliding them down her legs and off.

Autumn moaned a little as he fondled her rear end with his hands just as he was about to move on top of her body.

However, he stopped just before he could.

" _What?"_ Rayquaza said as Jason shook with a conflicted look on his face.

"Jason what's wrong?" Autumn asked.

" _What are you doing?"_

" _No, no, this isn't right. I'm not going to have sex with her for this reason."_

"I'm sorry Autumn, I came on too strong. We shouldn't do this, not until we're ready, we'll know when we are. But not now." Jason said as he laid down, Autumn not knowing what to think as she laid down, facing away from him.

" _You fool!"_ Rayquaza roared as Kyogre's influence came back around Autumn.

* * *

Finn and Emelia were sitting with Autumn's family in one of the restaurants.

"And that's how we first met Jason's parents." May said.

"You were both on your honeymoon, isn't that a coincidence." Emelia said.

"Ash and Serena were very good. They beat us both in a battle." Brendan said.

"Who would have thought you'd both become champions." Finn said.

They saw Jason and Autumn slowly approaching the table.

"Oh there you guys are." Finn said before he noticed the two seemed a bit off, distant from each other.

This was apparent when Jason sat next to Finn and Autumn next to her mother.

"So Autumn are you excited?" Emelia asked.

"Oh yeah, this is everything I've been working for." Autumn said.

"Aren't you a bit concerned you have to beat your friend to win?" Mike asked.

"No, Grace is the best coordinator here. If I can beat her I'll know I earned the Ribbon cup."

"That's the right spirit Autumn." Brendan said.

"Well this is a big moment. Give it your all." Jason said.

Finn and the others noticed his tone.

"Jason is everything alright?" Finn whispered.

"We had a rough morning." Jason said.

* * *

Autumn and Grace were standing on the edge of the stage with Robert close by.

"Alright you two, one of is going to win now. May the best coordinator win."

The two clasped hands before walking onto the stage.

Autumn stood across from Grace on the stage between the ships.

"This is it Autumn." Grace said smiling.

"You better not hold back Grace."

She smiled even wider.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Grace said.

She took out a pokeball and hurled it forward, letting out her Medicham.

"Coordinator Grace has chosen her Medicham." The master of ceremonies said.

Autumn took out her pokeball and stared at it.

"We came so far together, let's finish this." Autumn said as she hurled her pokeball forward.

Blaziken came out and stood in a fighting stance at Medicham did the same.

"Coordinator Autumn has chosen her Blaziken."

"Let's begin, Medicham use Confusion and Hidden power."

Medicham unleashed small spheres around him and used confusion to control the spheres, unleashing them in patterns at Autumn.

Blaziken use Flame Charge and Sand attack.

Blaziken unleashed sand into the air and covered himself in fire before springing through it, making the sand sparkle.

Blaziken avoided the spheres and leapt at Medicham before he was caught by Confusion and hurled into the ground.

Autumn lost some points.

"Come on Autumn." Emelia said.

"Medicham use Zen Headbutt with Psychic."

Medicham unleashed blasts of psychic energy while running through them , making the psychic energy come around in him spectacular fashion.

"Blaziken use Fire spin and Double Kick."

Blaziken unleashed a spinning blast of fire around him that knocked the psychic electricity back before he kicked through his own fire smacking Medicham twice, hurling him back.

Medicham lost a few points.

"That's it Autumn!" May shouted.

"I was hoping this wouldn't be easy. Medicham use Hidden Power and High jump Kick."

Medicham leapt up high unleashing hidden power orbs down.

"Blaziken use Blaze kick with Quick attack."

Blaziken sprinted forward using his flaming feet to kick each one away.

"Psyshock."

Medicham unleashed Psyshock that surged through the hidden powers and hurled him back, making Autumn lose more points.

"Keep fighting Autumn." Finn said.

Blaziken leapt up.

"Medicham use Hidden power with Zen Headbutt."

Medicham formed more spheres around him before smashing them forward incredibly fast with Zen Headbutt.

"Blaziken Quick attack with Flame Charge."

Blaziken covered himself in fire as he sprinted forward in an acrobatic fashion, avoiding the hidden powers before hitting Medicham.

"That's it Autumn!" Brendan shouted as Grace lost more points.

Grace clapped as Medicham got up and revealed a necklace.

"Huh?" Autumn said.

"This was really fun Autumn, but I'm afraid this is where we win." Grace said as she revealed a mega evolution stone.

Autumn's eyes widened as Medicham Mega evolved.

The audience was also in disbelief upon seeing this.

"Woah." Robert said.

"That's not good." Finn said.

"Medicham use Psyshock."

"Blaziken use Fire spin!"

Blaziken tried to blast the psychic energy away, but it was too strong and Blaziken was knocked back.

"Zen Headbutt." Mega Medicham charged forward and his Blaziken , hurling him back as Autumn's points nearly hit zero.

"Oh that's not good." Emelia said.

"Come on Autumn, never give up." Jason said before he and Rayquaza felt Kyogre's energy growing stronger than they ever felt it before.

They saw the sea get more restless.

Autumn raised her fist and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry Grace, but we're not done yet." Autumn said as her eyes glowed red and water formed around Blaziken.

"What?" Grace said as the audience saw Blaziken Syncro evolve into his Water form.

Syncro Blaziken flexed and stood in a fighting stance as Mega Medicham faced him.

"Now we're talking!" Mike shouted.

"Medicham use High Jump Kick and Psyshock."

"Blaziken use Flame Charge and High Jump Kick."

Syncro Blaziken covered himself in burning water as he leapt up and kicked Mega Medicham's leg.

The two were knocked back onto the ground.

"Quick attack!"

Syncro Blaziken sprinted forward and slammed into Mega Medicham knocking him back.

"Whirlpool!" Autumn shouted as Syncro Blaziken formed a whirlpool of water around Mega Medicham , trapping him inside.

"High Jump Kick!" Autumn shouted as Syncro Blaziken leapt through the whirlpool and slammed Mega Medicham into the ground on the other side.

Moments later Mega Medicham tried to get up, but reverted back to her normal form before fainting.

"What?" Grace said.

Three X's appeared on on the judges boxes as the crowd roared in applause.

"We have our winner!" Wallace shouted.

"She did it! She actually won!" Emelia shouted.

"That's our daughter." May said.

As happy as Jason was, he was also concerned as he saw the sea get more rough.

Autumn and Blaziken walked towards Grace before the felt the stage shake.

They almost fell over.

"Grace." She said as Grace returned Medicham.

"Well If I had to lose to someone." Grace started before a massive wave hit the ships and made them all rock.

Autumn and Grace were knocked over as many in the crowd also fell over.

Sirens went off as more large waves hit the ships, a large storm brewing.

"Get off the stage!" Brendan shouted as Autumn and Grace tried to run.

Jason sprinted down as the ship rocked.

Jason was eventually knocked over when he saw something massive moving in the water.

" _Kyogre, he's here."_ Rayquaza said as Jason felt another wave hit their ship and the water under the stage begin to shift.

"Guys , hurry!" Robert shouted as Autumn, Blaziken, and Grace ran towards the ship.

" _I'm sorry my dead, but the time has come. I need you now."_ Kyogre said as the water rose up and snapped the platforms off the ship bows.

Blaziken leapt onto the ship as Autumn and Grace dove for the end.

Robert was able to grab Grace , but Autumn fell, holding onto a railing.

"Autumn!" Robert shouted as Jason came over.

"Hold on!" Jason started before his eyes widened.

A monstrous white Wailord burst out of the water, snatching the metal platform in his jaws , ripping it off as Autumn fell into the water.

"No!"

"Blaziken!"

Brendan and May both sprinted over as they watched in terror.

"Autumn!" May screamed.

Brendan was about to jump in, but Jason and Blaziken restrained him.

"No! No!" He screamed.

Autumn tried to stay above water but the waves were too strong.

She was pulled underwater before she saw the white Wailord in front of her.

She was in horror as she realized this was the Wailord from her dream.

Even worse, she saw the man in the guardian robe with the glowing red eyes.

He reached out to her, Autumn seeing the bones on top of his skin.

He grabbed her as she felt her breath return to her.

"Huh?" She said.

" _The Great Leviathan has ordered us to take you to the Temple of the Sea, his son awaits you there."_

She heard the Guardian say in a very harsh , powerful voice.

"Who, who are you?"

The guardian pulled back his hood , making Autumn scream as she saw what looked like his skull overtop his head and skin.

" _I am the Guardian known as Ahab, Dicky Moe and I are forever servants of The Great Leviathan"_ He said as Kyogre swam around them.

* * *

Inside the ship, May and Brendan had to be consoled to prevent themselves from breaking down.

Robert, Grace, and Emelia were trying to comfort them and Mike.

Finn was outside Jason's room knocking on his door.

"Jason, Jason come on you need to be with everyone right now." He said before the door opened and Jason came out wearing his draconid armor.

"Jason?"

He went past Finn.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going after her."

"What?"

"I'm going to find her."

"Ok, Jason let's just take a second and calmly figure this out."

Jason turned to him with a red face.

"No! I let this happen! I thought I could just ignore the impending doom of Kyogre, I was wrong. Now I'm going to get her back."

Jason walked out onto the main deck as Finn followed.

"Jason you can't do this alone."

He turned with glowing green eyes and symbols on his body.

"Who said I was doing this alone?"

Finn's mouth dropped as he saw the sky darken and heard a powerful roar.

A massive Serpent like dragon with onyx and green scales and yellow lines between the scales.

The dragon was bigger than any pokemon Finn had ever seen , and it flew right down at them.

Many people were in disbelief as they saw this.

The dragon lowered his colossal head in front of Jason.

"Meet Rayquaza Finn."

Finn slowly waved.

"Hi."

Jason walked onto his head.

"We're going to get her back Finn, one way or another."

Rayquaza roared as he flew off, Finn quickly taking out his camera.

"We will get her back." Jason said.

" _I was a fool, I should have come down to help you from the begging. The Lunar eclipse is tomorrow, Kyogre has called upon his followers, Groudon has done the same. I have called upon the other draconid guardians, a great battle will come, we must win"_

Jason gave a determined look.

"We will."

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _Alright that's the end of the contests arc,_

 _Yes Autumn technically won if you're wondering_

 _The Final battle arc has now begun , it will end with a clash of legendaries_

 _So until next time,_

 _please review, comment, suggest, or ask(via PM)_


	65. Chapter 65

Ch 65: Calm before the storm

* * *

Autumn was being carried by Ahab and his White Wailord as they swam beside Kyogre.

Autumn's eyes widened as she saw it, a massive temple ahead of them. The same temple she had seen from her dreams.

She noticed that there were hundreds of sea pokemon swimming around it, but a few Wailords swimming particularly close to it.

"What , what is it?"

"The temple of the Sea." Ahab said as they swam up to it.

Autumn noticed something else swimming in the water around her.

This pokemon seemed particularly alive, and happy as he swam.

"Mana, Manaphy!" She heard from the pokemon.

Eventually they swam inside a massive bubble and surfaced inside the entrance to the temple.

The interior was beautiful, its architecture more magnificent an anything she had ever seen before. There were plants, waterways, crystals that lit up the halls.

Ahab dragged Autumn off his Wailord.

Autumn gasped when she saw none other than Shelly, Matt, and Ushio standing around Archie.

Each had their pokemon out beside them.

"It's more beautiful than I ever could have imagined." Shelly said.

"When the Lunar eclipse begins, the others will be allowed to enter it as well." Archie said. The eight turned and saw Ahab.

"By Reduka, he does exist." Ushio said.

"Ahab and the White Wailord, we're honored to be in your presence." Archie said.

"Matt help!" Autumn screamed.

"Autumn! What's she doing here!?" Matt shouted.

"Wait isn't that Ketchum's son's girlfriend?" Ushio asked.

Ahab tossed Autumn forward, grabbing her cloths as he ripped them all off, leaving her butt naked.

"Ahh!" She screamed.

"Autumn!" Matt shouted as he tried to cover her up with his jacket, but Ahab stopped him.

"Leave her be, she is the vessel." He said.

"What!?" Archie said as Autumn felt Kyogre inside her again.

"Ahh!" She screamed as her eyes glowed red and red symbols glowed on her body.

She stood up as Ahab handed her Guardian armored jacket that looked similar to her own. Autumn put it on before she turned to the Aqua masters.

" _I'm so glad you heard my call. You are faithful guardians of life."_ Kyogre said through Autumn as the eight guardians knelt, Matt uneasily doing so.

" _Where is my son?"_

"Manaphy!" They heard as a small blue pokemon with a long tail coming out of his head.

The small pokemon leapt out of the water and into Autumn's arms, rubbing his face against her as she stroked his head.

" _My son, there you are. I'm sorry for being gone so long. Soon I will ensure you will inherit everything in this world."_ Kyogre said before Autumn returned to herself and saw Manaphy in her arms.

"Huh? Who is this? What's going on?"

"Autumn, why didn't you tell us you had the blue orb inside of you?" Matt said.

"I." Autumn said nervously.

"He's right, this would have been so much simpler." Archie said.

"What's going to happen to me?"

"Kyogre has plans to save the ocean from Team Magma and Groudon. When the Lunar eclipse occurs, this temple will rise to the surface and you will wear the sea crown. With it, you will be fully connected to Kyogre. With you, him, and his son, nothing will stand in our way." Ahab said.

"Sea crown? Please I don't want to do any of this, Matt please don't let them do this to me."

Matt gave a very conflicted look, the other Guardians did as well, even Archie.

"We, we must do as Kyogre commands Autumn." Archie said.

* * *

Elsewhere, Jason was riding on Rayquaza as he flew over the ocean.

Jason hadn't spoken for a long time since they had began flying.

" _You're quiet."_

"I'm not really in a talking mood right now."

" _I can only imagine, I suppose it wouldn't be a good time to bring up the fact that I was right."_

Jason glared down at Rayquaza.

" _I guess not."_

"You know what the worst part is."

" _What?"_

 _"_ Deep down, I think I wanted something like this to happen to me."

" _What do you mean?"_

"My entire life I was afraid I'd never be able to live up to my ancestors, to my father. They all did legendary things, me I couldn't even raise a pokemon right, I couldn't complete my guardian training. I guess I got everything I wanted, I became a guardian, I raised pokemon right, and I did something even they didn't do. Be careful what you wish for."

" _You really need to stop this self doubt. Did your father ever woe about the fact that his ancestors did feats he could never dream of matching. No he lived his life the way he wanted to."_

 _"Rayquaza, why did you chose me? Was it for who I was, or what I was a sum of?"_

" _I chose you because you were the right person Jason. That's all you need to know."_

* * *

Elsewhere, several red ships were sailing out towards the open ocean with a massive modified cargo ship in the center.

Mathis was standing in the main cargo hold which had been emptied.

"The time is close, I will have my revenge for myself, for Malik, and you will have the end of the ocean." Mathis said as he held the medallion in his hands.

" _If your ancestor had joined with me instead of Kyogre, he would have won."_

"I won't make the same mistake."

On the bridge of the ship, Maxie was looking over the ocean.

"Mentor." He heard as he turned to see Tabitha and Courtney standing there.

"What is it?"

"Mentor, we need to speak to you about your son."

"What about Mathis?"

"We're concerned about him, he's growing more violent and less stable every day. Earlier this morning he killed four of our grunts and stated he did it for no reason, he just felt like killing them."

Maxie turned to them again.

"He's, just troubled. he's always been a little troubled."

"Mentor, there's something else we need to tell you. About Thraxel" Courtney said.

Maxie's expression changed again.

"Mentor we saw what happened, that day when the civil war broke out. We saw Thraxel with Mathis, Thraxel was trying to convince him that we were wrong, that we needed to stop. Mathis, he…."

Maxie was now shaking.

"What?"

"He stabbed him in the stomach."

Maxie grabbed Tabitha and hurled him against the wall with his right hidden blade to his throat.

"You're lying! Archie murdered my son! Mathis told me this, and I believe him!"

"Mentor." Courtney said as he slowly turned to her.

"You know it's true."

Maxie began to tear up.

* * *

Back in the Sea Temple, Autumn was sitting in a chamber with Manaphy still in her arms.

The door opened as another man came in.

Autumn saw he was another Aura Guardian, only his jacket armor was different than Team Aquas.

Autumn also realized this man looked a lot like Mathis and Maxie.

Beside him was an Infernape.

"Are you ok?" He asked in a sincere tone.

"Not really. Who, who are you? You don't look like an Aqua Guardian."

"My name's Thraxel, I use to be an Aqua Guardian, but A few years ago after the civil war started I left to go to Sinnoh, I met my wife there, I came back after Matt asked me too."

"You look like someone I know."

"Mathis, or Maxie. That would make sense."

"What?"

"Because I'm Maxie's son."

"You're Mathis's brother!"

Thraxel sighed.

"Yeah, he and I don't exactly see eye to eye after he stabbed me in my gut."

"That's why you went to Sinnoh, you couldn't fight your own father."

"My father was wrong. He did what he did to seize power. I hoped I could make Mathis see reason, but it turns out he's worse than my father. Going to Sinnoh was the best choice I could have made, I found peace there, I fell in love, even had a daughter. A daughter who'll never see her power hungry grandfather or murderous uncle."

"Why did you come back?"

"Because Matt asked me too, and my family has to be stopped."

"What's going to happen to me exactly?" Autumn asked sounding afraid.

Thraxel knelt in front of her.

"Team Aqua is being assembled, when the Lunar eclipse begins the temple will arrive at the surface for Team Aqua to meet. The Lunar eclipse is also when you will wear the Sea Crown, with it you will be fully connected to Kyogre and will lead beside him as we defeat Team magma."

"That's it?"

"My brother has the Red orb inside of him, Groudon is found to cause violent changes in the ocean. He'll create new landmasses, he'll cause entire parts of the ocean to dry up. This would cause cataclysmic effects on not just the ocean, but countless pokemon who live in the sea."

Autumn couldn't help but be horrified by the idea of that.

"Mana." She heard from Manaphy who also looked scared when he heard that.

"I can help stop it." Autumn said.

"You will help stop it."

"But what about my boyfriend, Rayquaza, and the Draconid Guardians?"

"Rayquaza won't listen to reason, he refuses to let Kyogre defend the ocean. He thinks he has to keep everything in balance himself, and anything he deems unworthy he won't allow."

"But Jason."

"If he tries to interfere, we will have to stop him. You must understand that." Thraxel said.

"I thought you were friends with the Draconid Guardians."

"Team Aqua is, but if they try to stop them it may not keep their pact in tact."

Autumn was now concerned for Jason.

* * *

Elsewhere Jason was riding on Rayquaza.

"So how many Draconid Guardians can we expect to help us?"

" _I have summoned the Draconid Guardians of Hoenn and the remnants in Jhoto. There aren't many Draconid Guardians left in the world."_

"What about my Grandfather, he's the Grand Mentor, he could help us."

" _There's no time. Besides I need to know the guardians that come will not question themselves as they fight."_

 _"_ What do you mean?"

" _Team Aqua has been fighting their fellow Guardians for years, the other brotherhoods haven't. They will doubt themselves as they fight, they will question fighting legendary pokemon like my brothers_."

"Why did the Draconid brotherhood fall from it's former glory."

" _Sigh' because they don't have proper leadership. For years they fragmented, no one truly worthy stepping up to become their leader. I can guide them, but I can't lead them. A guardian dragon must do this."_

Rayquaza kept flying before Jason saw an island below them.

" _We're here_."

Rayquaza roared as he flew down closer, Jason seeing dozens of other Draconid Guardians there.

When the Draconid Guardians saw Rayquaza they were in disbelief and quickly began bowing.

Rayquaza was directly over them and Jason stepped off his head.

"I don't believe it." Jason heard as he saw none other than Drake in front of him.

"Zinnia, your Ex-Boyfriend is with The Guardian of the Sky." Drake said as Jason nervously saw Zinnia among the Draconid Guardians.

"No way! You're Rayquaza's chosen!" She said as she came over.

"Uhh well." Jason said nervously.

"To think I let you slip through my grasp."

Jason noticed another Draconid master approach him.

She didn't look Hoenn, she looked Jhoto with long blue hair and blue eyes.

"So you're the son of Ketchum, I'm glad I finally get to meet you. I'm Claire, one of the last Draconid Masters."

"You're not from Hoenn."

"No I'm in our last real enclave in Blackthorn city. I've brought some of our mightiest guardians when we heard The Guardian's call."

"We're here to help too." Jason heard as he turned.

His mouth dropped as he saw Jasmine, Andrew, and Dustin standing there.

"Guys?"

"You did't think you'd do this without us did you Cousin."

"But you guys aren't Draconid Guardians."

"No but we don't have to be to realize that Kyogre and Groudon have to be stopped, your Ex gave us a nice lesson on the history of your kind." Andrew said.

"All the colorful parts too, so do you intend on following all their traditions?" Jasmine said in a mocking tone.

Jason's face turned red.

"No."

"What are you saying?" Drake asked.

"He's saying he won't be marrying five women." Zinnia said.

"Just three then?"

Zinnia shook her head.

"Well, everyone is gathered and ready to move out." Claire said.

" _Tell them I'll carry everyone."_

"Rayquaza says we'll all be riding him there."

"We get to ride The Guardian of the Sky!" Zinnia shouted.

"Awesome!" Dustin shouted.

* * *

Elsewhere Maxie and his masters were walking down the deck towards where Mathis was.

They noticed most of the ship's crew were out on the deck.

"What's going on?" Maxie asked.

"The crews of the ships are being assembled for an address, by the Mentor." A guardian said.

"I never called an assembly." Maxie said.

" _He was referring to me"_ They heard.

The three turned to see Mathis with glowing blue eyes and symbols glowing on his body.

His Houndoom also had symbols glowing on him as they walked past them.

"Mathis what is the meaning of this!?" Maxie shouted.

" _I'm the mentor now old man."_ Mathis said, his voice sounding like it was mixed with a much more powerful being's .

"How dare you !" Tabithia started before Mathis grabbed him by the throat and lifted him up.

" _I am one with The Great Devourer! I am the only one truly worthy of leading Team magma, defy me and you will die."_ Mathis said.

He dropped Tabithia as he walked over to the center of the ship where the entire crew had gathered and the men on the other ships could see.

" _Guardians of Team magma, grunts of Team Magma. I am Mathis, I was chosen by The Great Devourer to be his vessel. Together with him we shall change the very foundation of this vile and corrupt world, we will create a new world, and lead mankind into it."_

Four men and one women wearing specialized Magma armor came around him.

" _These five are my new high masters. The age of the old is done. We enter a new age of strength and unity."_

The masters left the platform as it began to open up. Mathis leapt down inside, all of them hearing a deafening roar.

They saw Mathis slowly rise up with his magma armor on, standing on the head of a monstrous pokemon. The pokemon had incredible red armor across his back, and massive claws on his hands.

Maxie and his old masters' eyes widened.

All of Team magma except them bowed as they saw Groudon over them.

"What has happened to my son?" Maxie said.

* * *

Elsewhere Rayquaza continued flying with all of the guardians riding on his massive back.

Jason was on top of his head , staring out in front of him.

" _We're close, it may be a good idea to give the troops some words of inspiration"_

Jason took a deep breath as he turned to the other guardians.

"Draconid Guardians!" He shouted as they all turned to him.

"For thousands of years it has been the duty of the Aura Guardians to keep the world in balance, to protect the innocents of this world. But alas today we can see that we have failed in our duty. Two factions of men and women who were once our brothers and sisters now threaten to throw the world out of balance and swear themselves fanatically to Kyogre and Groudon, abandoning the one true father Reduka. It is our duty to stop them, to keep the balance of this world. It won't be easy, we are few, and we face two entire brotherhoods. But we cannot show fear or doubt, did Circe show fear when the Byzantine empire faced collapse under the strength of the Ottomans and their templar masters, did Vaeron show fear when he was the last Guardian left in Kalos, did Altair show fear when the full might of the Tull empire came down upon him."

Jason's words were inspiring the other guardians.

Jason's eyes began to glow as symbols also glowed on him.

"I'm not Circe, I'm not Vaeron, and I'm not Altair."

Their eyes widened as they saw Jason's dragon armor form over him.

" _I am Jason Ketchum, I am the chosen Dragon, and I will lead us to victory."_

The other guardians threw up their arms in unison and roared as Jasmine, Andrew, and Dustin sweat dropped.

"Huh they're taking this whole dragon thing pretty seriously." Dustin said.

* * *

Night began to come over the ocean as the sky's color began to change.

Dozens of large blue warships had gathered around the ocean with hundred of water pokemon around them.

The sky and ocean turned red as the moon disappeared.

"It's time." One of the Aqua Guardians said as the water began to shift.

A few moments later team Aqua was in disbelief as they saw the Sea Temple rise out of the water.

"The Sea temple!"

Inside the temple, Autumn was escorted down the hall by Matt and Thraxel, Manaphy still in her arms.

Matt and Thraxel were still uneasy about Autumn's participation, but continued to go along.

They arrived in a massive chamber with water pouring down from the ceiling into a pool below.

They walked up a small set of stairs to a platform with a massive fountain that had dozens of light blue crystals.

Standing in front of the fountain were Ahab, Archie, Ushio, and Shelly.

"The Lunar Eclipse has begin. It's time for her to wear the sea crown." Ahab said as Autumn was brought up to the fountain.

"Mana!" Manaphy shouted as he leapt up into the fountain and swam up to the top.

He came back with something in his mouth. It looked like a small dark blue hair clip in the shape of a crown with a sea shell symbol on the front. Manaphy placed it in Autumn's hair before returning to her arms.

Autumn felt Kyogre's presence inside her stronger than she had ever felt before, it was now overwhelming her to the point where she no longer felt herself.

Her eyes glowed red and red symbols appeared on her body.

" _The connection is complete."_ Kyogre said as Autumn turned and walked out of the chamber with the others following her.

As they walked to the exterior of the temple, thousands of Aqua marines and Aqua Guardians had gathered in military like formations. The marines coming to attention as Autumn and the others walked past her, and the Guardians bowing.

Autumn walked to the end of the temple where she stepped onto something in the water.

Kyogre slowly raised himself up as Autumn stood on his head.

Manaphy closed his eyes as he began making a humming sound from his mouth.

Team aqua heard a much deeper response from Kyogre. This continued for almost a minute before the hairlip began to glow.

A deep ocean blue armor began to form over Autumn. The armor was rough like coral, but also seemingly flawless. It had larger plate portions around her chest, and her shoulders. There also appeared to be claws coming out of her gloves.

Around her head was a helmet that covered her entire face with black eyes and no mouth shape.

A black crown formed on top of her with her long black hair coming out of the back.

A large solid gold trident formed in her right hand.

" _Soldiers and Guardians of Team Aqua, the time has come for us to save this world's ocean from destruction. We will save the ocean, and then save this earth from the gravest threat. With the power of the Lunar eclipse, and the Sea Crown, we will be unstoppable."_ Kyogre said through Autumn as team Aqua began chanting in unison.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _Sorry for the delay , here's the calm before the storm,_

 _The next chapter may come soon, but the following one's will take longer_

 _Onto other business, in case you are worried this week's episode will be Serena's last, you can relax as I've checked the character list for the following episodes and Serena is staying until the end of XY and Z at least._

 _On that note, I have heard a theory from someone that Serena will be in Alola just not until after the school arc, if that is the case I will need a someone to be sort of an agent for me. Watching the sun and moon anime and letting me know if this happens._

 _If this does happen and I'm satisfied with how they add her, I might do one more story for this arc, until then I'll probably just do Zyuranger after I finish this one._

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(Via PM)_


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 66: Battle of The Temple of the sea

* * *

Dozens of helicopters and boats were a third of a mile from the Temple of the Sea.

"We're here off the coast of Hoenn where we see a temple has risen out of the water, we also see two fleets of unknown ships surrounding it. Chief of the navy Admiral Giakoumakis has issued a statement that this fleet around the temple is the Hoenn Navy and has ordered all non military vessels to stay away." A reporter said.

People around the world were watching this broadcast.

In Kalos, Clemont and Shauna were watching with Tim.

Elsewhere in Kalos Alex Sr. and Grace were also watching.

In Kanto Brock and Lucy were watching as well.

Elsewhere at the Kanto enclave Diana and Dakota were also watching.

In the mentor chamber, Red and Korrina were watching.

In the grand enclave, Felix was with Ash , Serena, Alex, and Delia were watching.

"What the hell is that?" Serena asked.

"It's the temple of the Sea, and that's not the Hoenn Navy." Felix said.

"How do you know?" Ash asked.

"Because Admiral Giakoumakis is also an Aura Guardian and a member of Team Aqua. He's Mentor Archie's brother." Felix said.

"Isn't Jason in Hoenn?" Alex asked.

"I'm sure he's as far away from whatever this is as possible." Delia said.

Onboard the Sacred Miltank, Finn and Emelia were with Autumn's family.

Emelia put her hand on Finn's hand as the two looked intensely at the screen.

"Bring Autumn back Jason."

* * *

Jason stood in his armor on top of Rayquaza's head as they looked down at the temple.

He took a deep breath as Charizard X stood behind him in his enhanced mega evolved form.

"This is it, our moment to leave our mark on history."

Charizard X turned to Jason.

"Are you with me?"

"Grauuuuu!"

Jason climbed onto Charizard X's back as they turned to the others.

"This is it! Our objectives are simple, find Autumn and rescue her. If we get her back , Kyogre's plan will be foiled. There's another just as important objective. Find Mathis, and kill him. Remember , our opponents hate each other more than they hate us. Let them fight each other as much as possible."

Rayquaza roared as they heard rockets and missiles get launched from the various Aqua Warships as well as attacks from their water pokemon.

A few of the Magma pokemon on the ships unleashed their attacks intercepting the missiles, but a few hit and disabled some of the ships.

The rest of the ships moved at full speed through the blockade's gaps and crashed into the side of the temple. Massive ramps lowered as hundreds of marines on the upper levels began firing down at the ships with hundreds of various pokemon unleashing moves.

Thousands of Magma grunts and guardians charged down the ramps and clashed with Team Aqua.

The Draconid Guardians saw the battle ensuing below.

"Woah." Dustin said.

"That looks violent." Zinnia said.

" _The upper areas don't look as bad, I'll try and land you all up there."_ Rayquaza said.

"Get ready!" Jason shouted as they all had their partner pokemon beside them and their hidden blades out.

Jason drew his dragon Katana as Rayquaza flew down and over an upper area of the temple.

"Let's do this!" All of the Guardians Mega evolved their pokemon.

Charizard X roared as he flew down and the other Guardians leapt down.

Jason landed in the middle of a group of Magma grunts and Guardians who had made their way up that far.

Charizard X unleashed a furious assault of flaming dragon claws through their pokemon and grunts as Jason Unleashed a blast of green aura energy that hurled ten Magma guardians back.

As they got up they tried to tight him off, but Jason was too fast and too powerful, slicing through their armor with a single strike of his sword for each one.

Zinnia and two of the Draconid Guardians were fighting off four Aqua Guardians.

"You dragons are fools for interfering!" One of the Guardians shouted.

"Dragons know no fear." Zinnia shouted as she tried to jump kick the guardian.

However, he caught her foot and flipped her, but Zinnia landed on her feet.

She blocked his hidden blades with her own and held him in place before she saw his Mega Swampert coming behind him.

Zinnia's eyes glowed green at the same time his glowed blue.

They both tried to unleash aura blasts, but Zinnia leapt up as her Mega Garchomp charged forward, the blast knocking the Aqua Guardian off balance as Mega Garchomp smashed them off the walkway and into the ocean below.

The other one she was fighting tried to acrobatically kick her, but Zinnia hurled him to the ground before leaping onto his head, knocking him out.

One of Zinnia's guardians managed to also knock another Aqua Guardian and his pokemon into the water as her third held the last one in a choke hold, knocking them out.

As Jason made his way further up, his friends and their pokemon were close behind him.

On one area Dustin was blocking the strikes of an Aqua Guardian as a few Aqua Marines tried to come around them with some Mightyena.

His Charizard Y avoided a water pulse from the Guardian's Mega Swampert before he saw this and unleashed a powerful whirlwind that blew the marines and their pokemon into the water.

The Aqua Guardian Dustin was fighting was roughly his age and kept up with Dustin, blocking his hidden blade strikes while also having his blocked.

"You won't beat us here! This is our sacred home!" The Aqua Guardian shouted with his eyes glowing blue before he unleashed an aura sphere that knocked Dustin back.

As the Aqua Guardian sprinted forward, Dustin formed an aura sphere in his own hands and let it out very close, the sphere bursting as the Aqua Guardian was knocked off balance.

Dustin got up and acrobatically kicked his foot across his face. He then grabbed his head and smashed his knee into it, making the young man stumble backwards before another aura blast knocked him over the side as Charizard Y hurled his Mega Swampert over the edge.

Jasmine acrobatically flipped back as a Magma Guardian and her Camerupt came at her.

Jasmine ducked as her Charizard X flew over her, slashing Mega Camerupt with Dragon claw.

Jasmine caught the Magma Guardian's hidden blades and used her own energy to force the hidden blades to the side before she tried to slash across her face. The magma guardian unleashed an aura blast that knocked her back.

She leapt at Jasmine who dove under her, unleashing a pulse onto the ground that knocked the Guardian onto her back as Jasmine dove into her, assassinating the guardian.

Andrew fought off a Magma Guardian as his Mega Lucario smashed a Mega Camerupt into the wall.

"Our new world begins today." The Magma Guardian said as he trusted his blades at Andrew who leapt over him and kicked his back.

The Guardian turned and had his blades caught by Andrew who smiled as he unleashed a blast of aura into the guardian , knocking him back as he slashed his hidden blades across his face.

Jason Slashed through three Magma Guardians before unleashed a blast of aura energy into two Aqua Guardians, hurling them over the edge and into the water.

"Go Jason!" Andrew shouted as he fought through some grunts.

Jason and Charizard X rushed up towards the next area.

Elsewhere , Claire was fighting off two of the new Team magma masters with Drake beside her.

"You're brave to fight dragons!" Drake said as he and Claire kept pace with the Magma Masters.

Drake's Mega Garchomp and Claire's Mega Dragonite slammed into two Mega Blaziken with Dragon Rush as their partners did something similar, their bodies glowing green as they smashed into the two Magma Masters before they acrobatically leapt up and slashed across their faces.

When they landed Drake took a deep breath before licking his fangs.

"Ohh yeah I'm making it two tonight."

Claire licked the blood off her right hissed blade.

"Just two? I'll make it three."

"Three? How many husbands do you have again?"

"Six."

Elsewhere Thraxel and his Mega Infernape fought off Tatibitha and Courtney with Matt and his Mega Sceptile.

"I should have killed you when I had the chance!" Tatibithia shouted as he and Matt kept at each other.

His Mega Sceptile leapt over a blast from Tatibitha's Mega Camerupt and let out a mega Leaf blade at the same time Matt unleashed two aura spheres into Tatibitha and then stabbed his hidden blades into both his eyes.

At the same time Mega Sceptile decapitated his Mega Camerupt.

Tatibitha convulsed as Matt kept his hidden blades there.

"You're right, you should have."

At the same time Thraxel unleashed an aura blast into the ground , knocking Courtney off balance as his Mega Infernape unleashed Mach punch through a lava plume and cracked the skull of the other Mega Camerupt as Thraxel assassinated Courtney.

As she died he pulled off the cloth from his mouth and pulled down his hood.

Courtney's eyes widening.

"That's right." He said as he got up.

"Looks like you finally got payback for your eyes Matt." Thraxel said as Matt looked worried.

"Something wrong, I need to get to the citadel."

Jason and Charizard X made their way closer to the citadel when they entered the next area and saw them.

"Oh no." He said as Jason saw Ushio, Matt, and Shelly standing in front of him.

"Well look who's here." Ushio said.

"The son of Ash Ketchum." Shelly said.

Charizard X growled as the three Guardian Masters' pokemon did the same.

"Please I don't want to fight you, I just want Autumn. Give her to me and this is all over."

"We can't do that Jason, Kyogre has claimed her." Matt said.

"Look at yourselves! When you became guardians did you swear to follow Kyogre or Reduka! Would our father want us fighting each other like this!"

The three gave conflicted/unsure looks.

"We, we must obey The Great Leviathan." Ushio said sounding unsure of himself.

"You don't have to do this." Jason said as the three slowly retracted their hidden blades.

Moments later they all screamed and held their heads, their eyes turning blue.

"Kyogre commands us, we won't allow the ocean to be destroyed." They said before the let their hidden blades out again and charged at Jason.

Jason sheathed his blade.

"Let's do this without killing them." He said as he charged forward.

He blocked each of their strikes with his enhanced reflexes before they unleashed a combined blast of Aura at Jason.

He was knocked back but landed on his feet and unleashed a larger blast that knocked them back.

He sprinted over to Ushio who tried to stab him, but Jason let out his armor's hidden blades and blocked Ushio's stab before punching his head, knocking him out.

Jason leapt over Matt and Shelly as they came at him, wrapping his legs around Shelly's neck as he flipped over over and knocked her out.

He then faced just Matt.

"Matt I know you're in there, you saved my life over a year ago. I don't want to fight you."

Matt held his head.

"I, I." His eyes glowed blue again as he rose up.

"I will serve the Great." he started before someone else came up behind him and held Matt in a choke hold, knocking him out.

Jason's eyes widened as he saw it was none other than Luke in his guardian armor and his Mega Greninja.

"Luke!"

"Hey there Ketchum, good to see you."

"Luke, what are you doing here?"

"I heard about what happened, I had to come and make sure nothing happened to you. If my rival died I didn't know what I'd do."

Jason smiled under his helmet as they saw another Aqua Guardian rush up with two marines.

"Go, I'll keep them busy." Luke said as Jason and Charizard X rushed inside the citadel.

Elsewhere near the top of the temple, Zinnia and Drake made their way up the temple.

"So you always had a problem with me following our tradition."

"Five wives Drake, five, deep down you know there's something fundamentally wrong with that." Zinnia said before they reached the next level and saw him.

Archie was standing there with his mega Sharpdo in a waterway.

Around them were five dead Magma Guardians.

"Archie." Drake said.

"Drake, you made a mistake coming here."

"What do you think you're going to accomplish Archie, you were once a man of Reduka." Zinnia said.

"I must obey the Great Leviathan. Call off your forces now and I will beg him to forgive you." Archie said.

"We don't need his forgiveness." Zinnia said.

Archie cracked his neck as he let out his hidden blades.

"Do you really want to fight two dragons?" Drake hissed.

"Do you really want to fight a Mentor?" Archie asked before his head pounded and he held it.

"Ahhh!" He screamed before his eyes glowed dark blue.

His head rose back up.

"The Great Leviathan commands you to die." He said before he charged at them.

Zinnia and Drake did their best to keep up with Archie, but he was fast and strong.

They tried to make aura dragon claws , but Archie formed aura in his hands and shattered their claws before he unleashed a pulse of aura that hurled them back.

Zinnia saw Archie over Drake, Drake doing his best to hold back Archie's hidden blades as they moved closer and closer to him.

Zinnia's eyes widened as she saw this.

"No!" She screamed as she unleashed a Dragon rush into Archie.

As he was knocked over, his arm thrashed out, his left hidden blade slicing across Zinnia's right eyeball.

"Ahh!" She screamed as she fell down and held her eye.

Archie was knocked into the waterway as he was carried elsewhere.

Drake and Mega Garchomp's came over Zinnia.

"Zinnia!" Drake shouted as he took a deep breath and held his hand over her eye.

Elsewhere , Jason and Charizard X rushed inside the temple and entered a room with a single walkway directly over a massive pool of water.

Standing in the center was another aura guardian.

The one's armor looked older and it almost seemed like he had bones over his sin.

"You will go no further."

"Who the hell are you?"

Jason and Charizard X saw a massive monstrous looking white Wailord surface.

Jason's eyes widened.

"I am Ahab, forever servant of The Great Leviathan."

"Ahab, the White Wailord, you're both real!?"

Ahab drew a pair of curved swords.

"I hope you're a better challenge than those three Magma masters." Ahab said as he charged at Jason, the two exchanging fast strikes with their swords.

Charizard X flew over the water exchanging blasts with the White Wailord.

Ahab unleashed a blast that hurled Jason back.

Jason flipped himself back up as Ahab unleashed another furry.

Jason blocked each strike before he unleashed a pulse of aura that knocked Ahab back.

Jason formed a green aura sphere in his hands that unleashed into a pulse, Ahab blocking it with his swords.

Jason sprinted forward leaping into Ahab, kneeing his face before he stumbled backwards and did his best to keep his swords up, but Jason knocked them back with his sword and one of his hidden blades.

Finally he stabbed his Katana through Ahab's chest.

He grunted as he stumbled backwards when Charizard X hurled the White Wailord into a wall.

"We must return to the sea." Ahab said before he let himself fall into the water.

The white Wailord put Ahab in his mouth before swimming underwater.

Jason let out a relief breath before he and Charizard X continued.

Elsewhere Mathis stood over five dead Aqua guardians.

He laughed as he and his mega Houndoom continued with Maxie slowly walking behind them,

"Mathis." Maxie said as his son turned to him.

"Did you kill Thraxel."

Mathis began to grin under his armor.

"Did you kill your brother!?"

Mathis stepped closer to his father.

" _I shoved my hidden blade through his gut and watched him bleed out."_ Mathis said before he stabbed Maxie in the stomach.

" _Thraxel was weak, just like you. I'm the only one worthy of carrying on Malik's legacy."_ Mathis said before he kicked Maxie off the side and continued walking.

Elsewhere, Archie climbed out of a waterway shaking his head.

"Ohh , what happened?" He said before he saw Maxie in front of him.

His mouth dropped as he slowly came over and knelt over him as Maxie bled out.

Maxie looked up at Archie.

"Maxie."

"Archie, I'll bet you're happy now."

"Maxie, I never wanted it to end like this. There was a time you were my brother."

"I did what I had to do, to lead is into a new world."

"We don't need a new world Maxie, we needed to save the one we're in."

Maxie sniffled.

"I was wrong, you didn't murder my son. Mathis did, I turned my son into a monster."

Archie began to tear up.

"I don't want us to part ways as enemies Maxie." He said before he saw someone else.

"Dad."

Maxie nearly felt his heart stop when he heard that voice.

He looked up and saw Thraxel standing over him.

"Tthhraxel?"

Thraxel also began to tear up as he knelt down over him.

Maxie slowly brought his hand up to his son's cheek.

"It's, it's really you."

"It's me dad."

"I , I thought I lost you."

"You didn't, I'm still here." Thraxel said as he quickly took out a picture.

"Look, it's my daughter, you have a granddaughter."

Maxie slowly smiled as he continued to tear up and looked up at his son again.

"Then Groudon…..No Reduka has given me one final blessing." Maxie said before he stopped moving.

"Dad! Dad!" Thraxel shouted as he nearly broke down.

His Infernape having to hold him up.

Archie also closed his eyes as he took Maxie's glasses off and closed his eyes.

"Rest in piece, brother."

* * *

Jason and Charizard X slowly stepped outside again to the temple pinnacle.

Around them they saw a pile of over a dozen dead magma guardians.

Standing in the center of the Pinnacle was none other than Autumn who was in an older looking guardian armor set with a strange hair clip in her hair, a small blue pokemon in her arm and a golden trident in her right hand.

Her eyes were glowing red and symbols glowed all over her body.

"Autumn." Jason said as she turned to him.

" _Ha ha ha ha! You're mate isn't here dragon. You should have listened to my brother, had you put a child in her I might have been stopped in my tracks. She belongs to me now, and with everything in place. I will stop ocean from every being in harm again."_

 _"_ Kyogre! Let her go!"

"Or what?"

" _Or I'll destroy you!"_

"Even with my brother beside you that's an empty threat."

"All of this to save the ocean?"

" _Now and forever, I will remove that which threatens it most."_

Jason's eyes widened.

"You want to flood the Earth, you want to make the world one big ocean!"

" _I will do anything to protect my children!"_

" _We will stop you!"_ Jason and Rayquaza said together.

" _Ha ha ha ha ha!"_ They heard.

They turned to see Mathis and his Mega Houndoom walked up.

" _How nice, the three brothers have come together."_

" _Groudon, I was wondering when you'd arrive."_ Kyogre said.

" _I've been anxious to see my brothers again."_

Jason felt Rayquaza take over for him.

" _This has gone on far enough! I won't allow you two to dishonor our father anymore!"_ Rayquaza shouted.

" _I am honoring our father, I will create a new world!"_

" _I will save my world!"_

" _We will stop you both!"_

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _So the final battle begins_

 _these next few chapters will take some time,_

 _In other news if you haven't seen episode 45 of XY and Z **Spoilers**_

 _So Serena's going to Hoenn, I wasn't expecting that but at least she's not with Palermo, I was afraid I'd have to kill Palermo off or something like that._

 _But if she's in Hoenn Maybe May can talk some sense into her seeing as May let Ash get away. For those of you who don't know I am a former Advanceshipper, former being the key word._

 _But in all fairness the theory I heard about could have more credibility with this, especially since Serena said she would be **Starting** in Hoenn, where she goes after that, maybe around the time Ash get's out of school, who knows._

 **End spoilers**

 _So in other news, i will admit that this story is very close to being done, and when it is done, until I see Serena as a travel companion of Ash again, I will not write another long 70+ chapter story like this._

 _I would say Zyuranger would last 40 chapters at most,_

 _I probably won't do much more with DC since you guys clearly aren't interested_

 _This means any fanfictions I write in the mean time will be short stories, maybe 10 chapters each_

 _I'd like to know if you guys would ever want to see a Yugioh short story, it would only be like 10 chapters but still_

 _If you would, PM me and I'll send you the details of what it would be like_

 _So until next time,_

 _please review, comment , suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter 67: Clash of the Titans

Standing atop the apex of the Temple of the Sea stood three figures, each preparing for the ultimate showdown that was soon to begin. The tension floating in the air was so thick you'd need a chainsaw to cut it. Jason warily eyed both Autumn and Mathis wondering who would make the first move. He noticed that Mathis also seemed be in control of his body again as that familiar psychotic and blood thirsty look appeared in his eyes again as he stared at Autumn and Jason as if he was a predator ready to pounce on his prey. However Autumn seemed to still be under the control of Kyogre and that concerned Jason a great deal. As if sensing his concern Charizard nudged Jason to let Jason know that he will have his partner's back.

"So are we going to stand here all day or are we finally going to get this started?" taunted Mathis.

"Why in such a rush, its not like you will emerge victorious." retorted Autumn in an almost robotic manner.

"Oh is that so, well to answer your question I'm anxious to finally settle things with your little boyfriend over there. And killing you is just an added bonus." replied Mathis as he licked his lips as if he could already taste the blood.

At the threat towards Autumn Jason could no longer stay silent, "Don't you dare lay a hand on her." he said as he glared murderously at Mathis. Charizard also unleashed a terrifying roar as if to back up his trainer.

Houndoom just crouched a bit and growled at the perceived threat to his master while Mathis let loose a psychotic laugh, "Hahahahahaha and what are you gonna do about it?" he taunted. "With this power at my finger tips I am unstoppable. And I intend to do everything in my power to make you suffer. When I'm done you will be begging for me to end your life, and just to make you suffer even more I will keep you alive just so you can see me kill not only your little girlfriend, but those little pals of yours. I'll even make you watch as I slaughter your own father as well as have my way with your mother. I will truly make it so that you will have nothing left to live for and when that happens, only then will you have my permission to die." Mathis finished as he fell into another fit of insane laughter.

Jason was seething and wanted nothing more than to kill this maniac for threatening his loved ones in such a way. _"Jason calm down this instant."_ Rayquaza commanded.

 _"Calm down, you want me to calm down after everything he's just threatened to do to my friends and family?!"_ Jason roared back at Rayquaza through their connection.

 _"Can't you see this is exactly what he wants. He wants you angry so that you will charge him recklessly and make mistakes. Now calm down and focus."_ Rayquaza commanded once again.

Realizing that Rayquaza was right Jason immediately began to try and suppress the boiling rage he felt to the deranged madman. Meanwhile Autumn decided to speak up, "You seem to be quite intent to go to any extreme to make Jason over there suffer. As I recall Jason never really did anything to you to make you hate him so much from the start. In fact you were the one that instigated most of your confrontations between the two of you. So I ask, what is it about Jason that you hate him so much?"

Mathis' insane grin left his face as he turned to Autumn, "You want to know why, its simple really. Revenge." Mathis said as he turned back to look at Jason as Jason gave him a confused look.

"Revenge, what the hell did I ever do to you? All I wanted when I came here was to try and complete my guardian training and win the Hoenn League." Jason questioned.

Mathis gave a dark chuckle, "It's not what you did, its what your damn ancestor Circe did. She humiliated my ancestor Malik and killed him. Ever since I met you I have felt his rage. And now its time for my family to exact its long awaited revenge." Mathis finished with another bout of maniacal laughter.

Meanwhile both Autumn and Jason were confused. "You mean this is all about a centuries old grudge?" Jason asked.

"That's right." Mathis said as he summoned his duel axes as blue marks lit up on his body, "Now enough of this pointless chatter." he said as he charged at Jason.

Jason quickly summoned his sword as his green markings linking him to Rayquaza lit up and he raised his blade blocking an overhead strike. He quickly unleashed a burst of aura from his body to knock back his attacker and prepped himself to make a counter attack while Mathis was off balance. However he quickly had to block another strike, this one being from Autumn with her trident. She, like Jason and Mathis, had markings light up across her body symbolizing her connection to Kyogre except hers were red.

Eyes wide from realizing his attacker was none other than Autumn Jason tried to talk some sense into her, "Autumn what are you doing, why are you attacking me?"

"You and Rayquaza are a threat to Master Kyogre's noble vision." she answered with a blank look and flat tone.

"What, Autumn why?!" Jason asked, feeling almost a sense of betrayal as that truly was Autumn as he didn't hear any kind of second voice overlaying with hers that usually signified when Kyogre has taken control.

 _"Jason that isn't really your mate."_ Rayquaza was quick to step in and stop that line of thought.

 _"What, what do you mean that's not really her?"_ Jason asked as he pushed Autumn back and rolled to the side to dodge another attack from Mathis.

 _"Its true that the person you are fighting his your mate, however its not actually her. Kyogre has more or less brainwashed her in the short time she has been here."_ Rayquaza answered.

 _"Is there anyway to reverse what Kyogre did?"_ Jason asked as he deflected another strike from Autumn and took a swing at Mathis only for it to be blocked.

 _"Possibly, while its true Kyogre is controlling her, his control isn't perfect. He hasn't had enough time to completely convert her to his side. If he did she wouldn't be acting like the emotionless drone in front of you."_

Realizing that Autumn wasn't under Kyogre's complete control gave Jason a bit of hope of saving her, but he didn't have time to dwell on that thought as he had to intercept a strike from Mathis aimed at Autumn, which she was quick to capitalize on and try to attack Jason but he managed to dodge the attack to his back. With that the three combatants backed off of each other to size up their opponents. Jason watched the other two with a careful and calculating look that was beaten into him by Rayquaza taking note of Autumn's expressionless gaze and Mathis' look of psychotic glee. It wasn't long before Mathis busted out in a mad cackle, "Well this is a lot of fun. I'm glad that you two are putting up a better fight than I thought you would. I mean what would be the point in trying to enjoy this if I don't get even a bit of a challenge."

Jason just narrowed his gaze while Autumn decided to respond to the madman, "Well then if you are enjoying this that much then why not step it up a notch, after all I'm sure we are all done with the warm up."

Mathis' insane grin stretched into a full blown bloodthirsty smile, "I like the way you think girl, what do you say Jason?"

Jason glared at Mathis and responded, "Fine by me."

With those three words the temple around them began to shake as the three of them released more power from the orbs and artifacts they each contained. At the same time Rayquaza descended from the sky and stopped right behind him allowing Jason to jump atop Rayquaza's head, upon his arrival the winds around the area picked up to what almost felt like hurricane force gales. At the same time both Groudon and Kyogre appeared behind Mathis and Autumn respectively. Groudon's appearance was followed by a large number of underwater volcanoes erupting with so much force that new land was created for him. However Kyogre's appearance wasn't any less impressive as his appearance conjured massive tidal waves that began decimating the forces of both Teams Aqua and Magma and their warships. It seemed however that the Temple of the Sea was the only thing unaffected by these three incarnations of nature.

 _"Things are about to get serious"_ Jason thought to himself as he looked upon the impressive forms of the three Legendary Pokemon.

 _"Indeed they are, the true fight is about to begin and we must win at any cost."_ Rayquaza said telepathically as he unleashed a powerful roar as if in challenge to his brothers. Both Groudon and Kyogre responded in kind, not backing down from Rayquaza's challenge. With that Rayquaza was the first one to launch the first attack by firing a powerful Hyper Beam Groudon who responded with an equally powerful Solar Beam. Seeing an opening Kyogre shot an Ice Beam at Rayquaza who quickly dodged and fired another Hyper Beam at Kyogre. Kyogre wasted no time to submerge himself underwater in order to dodge the attack. When he surfaced he was forced back under in order to dodge Groudon's Fire Blast. The missed attack however managed to hit the ocean and created a thick veil of steam due to the extreme heat of his attack. Thanks to the steam Kyogre along with Autumn still riding shotgun on the King of the Sea jumped out and nailed Groudon with a powerful Hydro Pump eliciting a painful roar from the Legend of the Land.

Autumn took that time to jump from Kyogre to Groudon to continue her fight with Mathis. Using her much larger reach given to her by her trident she was managing to fight evenly with Mathis even though he has years of experience over her. However the extended reach Autumn has may have been enough to keep up with him, it wasn't enough to stop him forever as thanks to his greater experience he forced Autumn to over reach her swing causing her to lose balance creating a much needed opening for Mathis to decapitate her with his trusty axes. Fortunately for Autumn Jason intercepted the attack and landed a solid kick to the unsuspecting Mathis' rib cage. Mathis quickly recovered from the strike and knocked Jason back with a blast of Aura, knocking him into Autumn and the both of them off of Groudon. The two of them recovered from the attack and made their way back to their respective legendary partner.

 _"Grrr, were not getting anywhere with this. At this rate this fight is gonna go on forever."_ Jason thought.

 _"They are strong Jason but we must be stronger."_ Rayquaza said.

 _"Easier said than done."_ Jason retorted trying to come up with a strategy to beat them.

 _"Jason its time, use the armor. We need to use our full power to defeat them. We can't afford to hold back in the slightest."_

Jason just let out a troubled sigh, _"I know."_ With that Jason closed his eyes as he began to tap into the true power of his orb and artifact. Soon enough he was covered in is green dragon scale like armor with a the golden shield that covered the upper part of his torso. His arms were covered by white gauntlets and his head was covered in a green dragon like helmet. At the same time Rayquaza underwent his own transformation becoming Mega Rayquaza. Upon the completion of the legendary dragon's transformation he let out a mighty roar as if announcing his existence to the entire world.

Mathis raised an eyebrow as he remembered the last time he confronted Jason while he was wearing that armor. Knowing the power behind that he too began to tap into the power of his orb and artifact and soon magma began to appear on his body and solidify around him into thick metal plates making him look almost twice as big as before. And just like Rayquaza, Groudon began his own transformation into Primal Groudon.

Autumn knowing that the two of them were finally going to start fighting at full strength also tapped into the power of her orb and artifact and soon her coral like armor began to cover her entire body. And just like the other two, Kyogre also underwent his own transformation into Primal Kyogre.

 _"Here we go, its all or nothing at this point."_ Jason thought as he readied his sword. After a few seconds Jason launched himself at Mathis hoping to cut him in half. However Mathis summoned fourth some magma that quickly hardened in front of him to shield himself from Jason's attack. Jason quickly backed off and noticed a torrent of water heading his way and channeled dragon energy into his sword and cut the water before it could reach him. Realizing he was caught between both Autumn and Mathis Jason jumped away from his current position and managed to hover in the air thanks to the additional powers that his suit grants him. Autumn quickly summoned a water spout that lifter her to meet Jason in the air and attack him with an overhead strike. Jason brought up his sword and blocked the attack and unleashed another burst of aura that forced Autumn away from him. Just in time too to block a follow up attack by Mathis as he tried to capitalize on Jason focusing on Autumn at the moment. Jason re-positioned his sword so as to make Mathis lose balance allowing for Jason to follow up with a strike to the gut from the pommel of his blade knocking the air out of Mathis.

With Mathis stunned the way he was Jason aimed his sword so that his next strike would pierce Mathis' heart but unexpectedly Mathis' now transformed Houndoom jumped Jason putting him on the defensive. Luckily Charizard came in and backed up Jason by hitting Houndoom with Dragon Claw. "Thanks Charizard, I owe you one." Jason said as he refocused himself on his opponents.

However they failed to notice the powerful Hydro Pump that hit Charizard in the back. Jason turned to look at where that Hydro Pump came from and was surprised to see that Autumn had called out Milotic, however Milotic looked different. While still keeping her graceful look, she somehow managed to adopt a similar type of coral like armor just like Autumn. She was also twice as long as before and had red markings similar to Autumn's earlier in the fight indicating that Kyogre was behind this somehow.

Jason was quickly starting to get frustrated with progress of the fight, he felt like a hamster on a wheel. No matter what he did he didn't feel like he was getting anywhere. _"Damn it, trying to fight them both isn't easy. The second I focus on one of them the other tries a sneak attack. If only it was a one on one fight."_

 _"I'm inclined to agree. Both of our opponents are strong so its not easy to try and fight them both. However I've noticed that you are only going after Mathis with full force. You have yet to actually launch an attack at your mate. It's only been counters to get her to back off but you never follow up. You're holding back."_ Rayquaza said calling him out on his lack of offense towards Autumn as he launched a Hyper Beam at Kyogre.

Jason however tensed up, _"I'm sorry Rayquaza but I simply can't bring myself to attack Autumn. I love her and the idea of hurting her makes me sick."_

 _"You fool, don't you realize that we don't beat her then Kyogre is going to flood the world!"_ Rayquaza yelled telepathically as he dodged Groudon's Precipice Blade by using Extreme Speed.

 _"I know, but I can't help it!"_ Jason yelled back.

"What's the matter Jason, afraid to attack me?" asked Autumn as if sensing the conversation going on between him and Rayquaza.

"No." Jason quickly replied.

"Don't lie Jason, I know you don't have it in you to attack me seriously. After all I am your girlfriend." Autumn responded, calling Jason out on his lie.

Jason just growled to himself knowing that Autumn called his bluff. He was half expecting Autumn to go on the attack right now but she quickly backed off and rejoined Kyogre as both Kyogre and Groudon launched a powerful Hydro Pump and Solar Beam at Rayquaza scoring a direct hit causing him to land next to Jason. "Rayquaza! Are you okay?!" Jason shouted as he ran to Rayquaza. He then noticed Groudon and Kyogre getting ready to attack the downed Rayquaza with their strongest attacks. "Rayquaza you need to get up!" Jason shouted in hopes to wake Rayquaza.

It was at that moment that both Groudon and Kyogre attacked with their Precipice Blade and Origin Pulse at the same time. Jason realized that there was nothing he could do and closed his eyes, resigning to his fate. However when he noticed that he didn't feel anything happen he opened his eyes to see a humanoid cat like Pokemon was barely holding the two attacks back with an incredibly powerful psychic barrier. The pokemon had two tubes behind its neck, its eyes were light blue, and it had large, purple growths over its shoulders. Its torso was smooth and small compared to its long, bulky limbs, and a Y-shaped line connects the collar and underbelly. Its forearms and thighs each had two raised ridges, and its digits are now longer and thinner. The tail was slightly short and stiff with a curled tip The attacks from the two forces of nature eventually subsided and the Pokemon lowered the barrier.

 _"This ends now!"_ Jason heard in his head. He quickly recognized that the voice belonged to the Pokemon in front of him and it was using telepathy to talk to him.

 _"I am Mewtwo X, servant of Reduka!"_ Mewtwo X shouted as his opponents gave fierce looks at him.

" _Your father commands this battle to end now! Cease this fight and return to your respected domains, you will not threaten the balance he has worked to hard to create!"_

Neither legendary pokemon seemed phased by Mewtwo X.

Jason got up and stood beside him.

Mewtwo X looked at him with interest.

" _I may need your help before this is done. Will you assist me?"_

Jason drew his sword and faced the legendary pokemon with Mewtwo X.

"To the end."

 _End_

 **Hello everyone, long time no see. This is KuramaFTW, great to speak to you all again. I'd just like to thank you all for your patience as of late. Most of the delays that we've been experiencing has been coming from my end as I've had little time to help Storymaker out. Work has been hell for me lately and I've been dealing with a lot of BS from my boss that I've been trying to have squared away. But I thank you for your understanding. Also I hope you guys have been just as excited for this climatic battle as much as I and Storymaker have been. I cannot even begin to tell you how MUCH he and I have argued over how this fight should turn out. We have been going at it since before the first chapter was even posted. And as you can see we are only just beginning to get to the good parts. Seeing as this story is going to be ending soon we definitely wanted to go all out and make this the best fight yet. So once again, thank you all for your support and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

 **-KuramaFTW**

 _Alright it's Storymaker2,_

 _So yeah KuramaFTW and I basically made a deal months ago, my end was to let him write this portion of the story,_

 _So since I got nothing PM wise I assume nobody wanted to see a Yugioh short story, if you do, speak now_

 _Also someone stated that they do want me to continue DC, well if you want that to happen I need more feedback from readers on that story, hearing what you guys think of it helps keep me motivated, otherwise I feel like nobody cares about it that much and it's just weighing me down._

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter 68: Resolve

* * *

 _"_ _I may need your help before this is done. Will you assist me?"_

Jason drew his sword and faced the legendary pokemon with Mewtwo X.

"To the end." Jason said as stared down his opponents.

* * *

"What is this, you dare get in the way of me killing my long awaited prey!" Mathis snarled at Mewtwo for having his kill taken from him.

Mewtwo just stared intensely at the psychopath as he prepared himself for a difficult battle. Jason in the mean time was glancing at the downed Rayquaza through his peripheral vision, not daring to turn his back to either Mathis or Autumn. The first thing he had to do was somehow get Rayquaza back into the fight. If he could do that then they would stand a much better chance of defeating their opponents. He was glad though that Mewtwo came to back them up, he heard the stories from his father about the power Mewtwo possessed. However the first order of business was to protect Rayquaza till he woke up which means that both he and Mewtwo needed to draw the attention of Groudon and Kyogre away from him as well as the attention of the wielders of their orbs.

 _"_ _Correct that is the first manner of business, we need Rayquaza if we hope to be victorious."_ came the surprising voice of Mewtwo inside his head.

Surprised Jason turned to his ally, "How?"

Mewtwo just gave a smirk _"My psychic powers are unrivaled, reading the minds of others is nothing but child's play to me."_

That made sense, "In that case can you hold off Mathis and Groudon while I deal with Autumn and Kyogre?"

 _"_ _It would be better if I handled Kyogre and his chosen. I can sense the conflict inside you about this."_ Mewtwo responded.

Jason winced a being called out like that but remained firm, "You're right but Autumn is my beloved, it's my responsibility to rescue her from Kyogre's control."

Mewtwo turned and stared down the young guardian, _"You are letting your emotions get in the way of your decision making. This is a battle we cannot afford to lose and you must not show any hesitation."_

Jason glared at Mewtwo, "I don't care, she's more important to me than the whole world, I'm going to save her and there is nothing you can do to stop me."

Mewtwo stared into Jason's eyes for a brief second and knew that he wasn't going to respond to logic and was going to do this no matter what. _"Very well, however you must not show any hesitation or you will be soundly defeated."_

Jason nodded his head in understanding, "Thanks." and with that Jason took off into the air getting above Kyogre and Autumn grabbing their full attention while Mewtwo launched a powerful Shadow Ball at Groudon.

"So I see you've decided to take us on without the back up of Rayquaza. A costly mistake." Autumn said as she rose up on spout of water to meet him up in the air.

"Of course I chose to fight you, I'm going to do everything in my power to save you from Kyogre's control Autumn.

"I don't need you to save me Jason, I am honored to be Master Kyogre's chosen. It's such a shame that you wish to stand in his way, for I too wish don't like the fact that we are meeting as enemies on the field of battle." Autumn said in that robotic tone of voice.

Jason grit his teeth and tightened his grip on his sword in anger at what Kyogre had done to Autumn, he barely even recognized her anymore. But even though his mind was telling him that the girl in front of him was nothing more than Kyogre's puppet his heart kept reminding him that it was still in fact Autumn and because of that he couldn't bring himself to launch the first attack.

Not having the same problem Autumn had no issue with taking the initiative and came at him with a stab which Jason blocked with his sword. However that was exactly what Autumn wanted as he blocked by placing his sword in between two of the prongs on the trident and she quickly twisted her wrists with locked the sword in place. Noticing his mistake Jason was unable to block the kick to the chest as Autumn used him as an anchor so she'd have the proper leverage to land a clean hit. Because of that the sword came loose and Jason was knocked back by quite a bit. He managed to regain control of himself but was unprepared for a follow up strike as she came at him with an overhead strike. Jason managed to back off just in the nick of time to avoid the sharp pointed edge of the trident but was hit by a high pressure slash of water that came from the trident. The point blank attack sent Jason on path straight for the floor of the Temple of the Sea.

Meanwhile Mewtwo was busy flying at top speed trying to dodge Groudon's Precipice Blades while at the same time taking every opportunity to take a pot shot at him with a bunch of Shadow Balls. Groudon was quick to follow up with a Solar Beam but Mewtwo quickly teleported behind the deity of the land and scored a direct hit in the back with a powerful Psystrike. Groudon let out a roar of pain but Mewtwo couldn't relax yet as Mathis appeared behind the Genetic Pokemon attempting to decapitate him with his twin axes. However Mewtwo ducked under the attack and followed up with a sweeping kick to trip up Mathis but he just did a back flip to avoid the counter attack and got himself set into his fighting stance. Thanks to Mega Evolving Mewtwo had become part Fighting type and was more than a capable hand-to-hand fighter.

"Well I must admit that I'm impressed, despite my overwhelming power you are holding your own." Mathis said with a blood thirsty grin.

 _"_ _I don't need to be complimented by you human."_ Mewtwo responded as it continued to stare down Mathis.

"Hmm if you say so, but don't think you can beat me you faker." Mathis said with a knowing smile.

 _"_ _I see, so you know how I came into this world."_ Mewtwo said evenly.

"Correct, while the information was highly classified we managed to learn of your existence and that Team Rocket created you. Also that you helped that traitor Seir but were defeated by a combined effort of Ash Ketchem before he joined the Elite Four, his brother, Daniel Rian and several others." Mathis responded. "Completely pathetic if you ask me. The fact that you were defeated by those weaklings means you obviously don't stand a chance against me."

 _"_ _We shall see, now if you are quite done with your mind games we should continue where we left off."_ Mewtwo said and quickly going on the offensive by using Psychic to throw a massive piece of rubble at Mathis who quickly cut it in half and heated it up until it melted into molten slag and threw it back at Mewtwo. Mewtwo once again used Teleport and appeared behind Mathis and attacked with a left hook but Mathis blocked it and hit Mewtwo with the back of his head causing Mewtwo to stumble giving Mathis the opening to shoulder check his opponent and then did a back flip kick that hit Mewtwo right in the chin. Mewtwo however recovered closed the distance between them and hit him with an uppercut to the chin, to return the favor, and launched Mathis in the air to which Mewtwo teleported above him where he reached the height of his flight and hit him back to the ground with a powerful hammer blow to the gut sending Mathis crashing back to the ground.

Taking the moment to try and spot his opponent in the dust cloud that his last attack created he failed to notice the Fire Blast heading right for him until it was too late and he felt the searing pain from the intense heat of the attack. Quickly turning around to focus on Groudon he left himself open to Mathis as he cut Mewtwo's back with his axes. The cut wasn't very deep but it was painful none the less, especially since he just took that Fire Blast to the back not a moment ago.

Mewtwo bit back the pain and used Teleport again to put some distance between him and his opponents and to get out from between them. After being a safe distance away he used Recover to try and heal some of the damage he took. Mewtwo then glared at his foes as he began trying to come up with a strategy to win this.

* * *

After a devastating crash landing Jason managed to get back up though not without difficulty. Half of the golden shield on his chest was destroyed and there were scratch marks and missing patches all over the armor exposing the flesh underneath and from those patches streams of blood could be seen from the young guardian. He looked up at Autumn who was looking at him with an emotionless stare. Jason grit his teeth in frustration, he knew what must be done but he couldn't bring himself to harm Autumn. He was holding back and he knew it.

During Jason's musings Kyogre decided to take the opportunity that presented itself and attack the defenseless Rayquaza. Jason quickly noticed what Kyogre was up to and saw him preparing to use Ice Beam. Without thinking Jason took off and got in front of Rayquaza just as Kyogre launched the attack. Channeling as much power as he could into his sword he held it up and held it up to block the attack. Jason could feel the incredible power behind the attack but he dug his feet in refusing to let the attack get past him. He could feel the intense cold coming from the attack, in fact small chunks of ice began to form on various parts of Jason's body, but Jason continued to hold the attack.

"Grr, damn it. I can't hold this forever. Come on Rayquaza wake up already." Jason said mostly to himself. He felt that his strength was beginning to give out and without thinking gave out a powerful war cry, "RAYQUAZA!"

Golden eyes quickly snapped open at the sound of his name, without a moments hesitation Rayquaza quickly got up and gave the most powerful roar he'd unleashed in centuries. Jason hearing the roar looked behind him to see his partner back up and ready to fight and gave a smirk, "Go for it." Rayquaza wasted no time and attacked with a powerful Hyper Beam that scored a direct hit on Kyogre forcing him to stop his Ice Beam attack. Jason almost immediately fell to his knees as he was gasping for air from exerting so much strength. Due to the build up of ice on Jason's helmet he had a hard time seeing so he took it off so as not to impair his vision.

At the same time Rayquaza was watching the water carefully knowing that Kyogre wasn't done yet and that he must be hiding underwater. While he was at it he saw that Groudon and Mathis were fighting someone else. Seeing that help decided to show up Rayquaza wasn't going to look a gifted Ponyta in the mouth. Seeing that he and Jason were facing Autumn and Kyogre Rayquaza felt better about their chances of victory, however he was concerned about Jason since he looked pretty tired while from where Autumn was still standing on that water spout she looked completely fine. Rayquaza deciding to not waste anytime attacked with Dragon Pulse, Autumn quickly jumped off of her tower of water hoping to get in the water but Rayquaza used Extreme Speed and grabbed her and threw her towards the Temple to keep her out of the water. She hit the ground pretty hard and bounced a couple of times as she rolled across the ground. Jason couldn't help but watch this in horror, "AUTUMN!" Jason quickly turned to Rayquaza, "Why did you attack her like that, you could've killed her!"

 _"_ _YOU FOOL!"_ Rayquaza shouted right back, _"Look at you, your severely injured and can barely stand. This is what you get for holding back. I get that she is your mate but you can't afford to hold back. How many times do I have to tell you this?"_

"You make it sound so easy!" Jason shouted defensively, "What do you know, what would you do if someone you loved was being used as a puppet against you? Would you actually hurt them?"

 _"_ _If that's the case then why aren't you fighting Mathis and letting our ally handle Autumn and Kyogre?"_

"Because it's my responsibility as her boyfriend to save her." Jason answered.

 _"_ _YOU IDIOT! So let me get this straight you want to save her but you are unwilling to hurt her. You can't have it both ways. If you want to save her then you need to fight her with everything you got otherwise she is going to kill you and then the world will be destroyed."_ Rayquaza lectured while Jason looked away in shame. Rayquaza was about to continue but he was hit by a Hydro Pump from directly bellow him alerting him that Kyogre was back and he quickly fired a Dragon Pulse in retaliation as he shifted focus to his aquatic brother.

Jason in the meantime watched as he tried to recover some of his strength but unfortunately for him he heard some movement behind him. He gripped his sword and turned around to see some rubble moving to reveal Autumn. She looked no worse than Jason as pieces of her armor were all scratched up as well pieces missing, most notably was the left half of her helmet. Seeing as it was worthless now she removed it revealing she had a deep gash on her forehead that was bleeding pretty badly. She was breathing deeply to try and regain her breath as she used her trident to help support her weight.

Jason knew that he needed to get to his feet as it wouldn't be long until Autumn attacked. He as well used his sword as a crutch to help him get to his feet. With both combatants on their feet they both stared each other down wondering who would make the first attack. Still unable to attack Autumn Jason waited for her to make the first move and didn't have to wait long as she charged forward with a stab just like the last time. Determined to not fall for the same trick again Jason made sure to bat away the trident with his sword instead of catching it. They soon entered a dance of steel as nothing else seemed to matter to them other than the one in front of them. Jason staying entirely on defense not being able to even think about making any counter attack despite seeing multiple openings.

 _"_ _Damn it what do I do? I know in my mind that I have to defeat Autumn but my heart just can't bring myself to hurt her."_

It was at this point that Jason heard a voice, _"..s.n"_

 _"_ _What was that?"_ Jason thought to himself as he blocked another strike. He then heard it again.

 _"_ _.as.n" ." "Jas.n"_ It was slowly becoming clearer, and the voice was becoming more recognizable with each call.

 _"_ _JASON!"_ With that last call it became clear who that voice belonged too.

 _"_ _Autumn? Autumn is that you?"_ Jason asked hopefully.

 _"_ _Oh thank Reduka I finally got through to you, yes it's me."_ Autumn answered.

 _"_ _How, how are you talking to me? Kyogre is controlling you so how are you doing this?"_ Jason asked glad to hear Autumn's voice again.

 _"_ _I think I'm talking to you through our Aura Connection, Kyogre managed to push me to the deepest recess' of my mind but it was there that I found this connection to you so I've been trying to talk to you for a while now. It was also through this connection that I know of everything that is going on."_ Autumn said.

 _"_ _So you know that I'm currently fighting your body."_ Jason said, not asking a question but restating a fact.

 _"_ _Yes, and I know that you refuse to attack my body because you don't want to hurt me. But I'm asking you please attack my body. Please stop holding back and stop me."_ Autumn practically begged.

Jason went wide-eyed and lost his focus for a second allowing 'Autumn' to hit him in the ribs with the back of her trident. Jason coughed up a bit of blood as he felt a few of them break but jumped back so as to recover from the blow he took. However 'Autumn' wouldn't give him the time to rest as she was right on top of him within a matter of seconds.

 _"_ _Damn it, Autumn why do you want me to attack you?"_ Jason asked as he did his best to defend himself.

 _"_ _Jason please stop holding back. You're getting severely hurt and its my hands that are causing that pain. Please I don't want you to get hurt, I couldn't bear it if you ended up dead because of any injuries that I may have caused."_ Autumn answered desperately.

 _"_ _Autumn this isn't your fault, Kyogre is making you do this against your will."_ Jason said trying to comfort her.

 _"_ _Maybe so but its still my hands and my body that is doing this too you. I can't stand it. Please Jason I'm begging you, please defeat my body. Do it and stop Mathis and save the world."_

Jason narrowed his eyes at her begging _"Autumn..."_ Jason started as he blocked another attack, they stood like that for a second and Jason's eyes widened in surprise. The Autumn in front of him was crying, while she wasn't making any kind facial expression that went along with crying but there were still tears streaming down her face. Jason then realized that this was making Autumn cry and she couldn't do anything to stop it and she was blaming herself for her own weakness. It was in that moment that Jason tightened his grip and narrowed his eyes, it was in that moment that Jason found his resolve. _"Autumn, just hang on a little bit longer. I'm stopping your body right now."_ Jason said with 100% certainty.

The tears on Autumn's face stopped and a small smile could be seen. _"Thank you Jason."_

With that Jason shoved Autumn away from him and let out a war cry as he charged his opponent. Her eyes widened in surprise as the 'Autumn' in control of her body wasn't expecting Jason to go on the attack. She quickly had to block an overhead strike but it was feint as Jason kneed her in the gut and then punched her across the face. He kept up the pressure as he sprinted after her staggering form, she regained herself and tried to keep him at bay with her superior reach but Jason raised his sword and deflected her trident and then kicked her in the gut, hard, forcing her to drop her trident as she once again staggered backwards to hopefully get some distance from him. Jason took a second to harden his resolve as he charged at the one person he loves more than the world itself. He gave one final war cry as he swung his sword diagonally and struck her from her right hip across her torso all the way past her left shoulder. Autumn did nothing but take the hit full on and fall backwards landing on the hard ground completely still.

 _End_

* * *

 **Hey everyone, sorry for the really long wait. Life was a bitch as usual and my work week was freaking horrible last week. I barely had time to sleep much less anything else. But yeah, things were pretty intense in this chapter. Anyways I hope you all enjoyed this, and once again I'm sorry for the wait but I hope it was worth it.**

 **-KuramaFTW**

 _ **Author's note**_

 _ **Ok sorry for the long update, like Kurama said he was swamped.**_

 _ **Anyway I'm sure you're all well aware by now that Amourshipping is cannon!**_

 _ **Which also means I have to at least buy Sun or Moon and hope the anime does what that theory I heard says**_

 _ **In the mean time I have decided that until I get the proper inspiration / Motivation from Sun and Moon game + Serena anime, I shouldn't write another pokemon fan-fiction, as I would be half-assing it and I shouldn't do that.**_

 ** _So in the mean time I have decided to work on a Yugioh 5d's fanfiction that I've put on Wattpadd and will post here once this story is done._**

 ** _So check it out and tell me what you think of it,_**

 ** _Also if you're an American, it's election day today, don't forget to vote_**

 ** _So until next time,_**

 ** _Please review, comment, suggest or ask(via PM)_**


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter 69 legend

* * *

There was a large explosion as the battered form of Charizard flew out of the smoke from the resulting blast. He circled the area he knew his two opponents likely were. This battle was easily the toughest one of his life so far. What made it harder was that he didn't have his partner and best friend to watch his back as he was busy with his own fight. He was cut from his musings as he had to dodge a jet of water that was poised to shoot him out of the sky. He quickly fired back with a Flamethrower at the Milotic that was hidden in the smoke not sure if he hit. But in his counterattack he didn't see another Flamethrower coming at him and was hit with full force knocking him off balance and sending him speeding towards the ground. Charizard tried to regain his balance but was unsuccessful as he crashed into one of the towers of the temple knocking it over and burying him under the rubble.

Both Milotic and Houndoom watched carefully to see if Charizard was done. They didn't have to wait long as Charizard rose from the rubble and gave a mighty roar. Houndoom snarled at the dragon ready to continue the fight and Milotic gave a loud war cry as it too was ready to continue. The three stood there staring each other down. Charizard took a quick glance to see that Jason was still trying to fend off Autumn looking completely conflicted about what he should do. Charizard knew that if Jason actually went on the offensive he could defeat Autumn with relative ease.

But Charizard quickly refocused on his two opponents in front of him. Just in time as well as Houndoom decided to take Charizard's momentary distraction as an opening and came charging with a Thunder Fang. Charizard quickly covered his claws in dragon energy as he used Dragon Claw strengthen his grip as he caught the charging hell hound and quickly spun him around to throw him at Milotic. Milotic just responded by deflecting Houndoom with a hard slap in the face with an Aqua Tail. Charizard didn't waste anytime to charge at his aquatic foe and flew at her fast and low with his claws still covered in dragon energy as he tried to hit her with Dragon Claw. Milotic however managed to gracefully slither way and at the same time wrap herself around the Flame Pokemon. In the prime position she was in Milotic used a point blank Hydro Pump right in Charizard's face. Charizard let out a cry of pain as Milotic unwrapped herself from Charizard as Charizard collapsed to the ground. Milotic stood proud over the downed dragon ready to deliver the finishing blow while the opportunity presented itself.

While Milotic was getting ready to use another Hydro Pump Charizard was doing everything he could to pick himself up, knowing that he had to win no matter what. It was then that Charizard began to feel some of his strength return. Wondering how that was happening Charizard opened his eyes and from across the battlefield he saw Jason's stance and look in his eyes. He knew at that moment that Jason found his resolve was finally getting ready to fight with everything he had. And Jason's strength was flowing into him as well, Charizard eyes quickly cut over to the threat looming literally over his head and saw she was just about ready to attack. In a moment of quick thinking Charizard hardened his wings with Steel Wing and used them as a shield to protect himself from the second point blank Hydro Pump.

Shocked at Charizard's ability to keep defending himself Milotic quickly tried using Aqua Tail to keep him down but Charizard simply caught her tail in his claws. Keeping a firm grip on Milotic Charizard stood tall as he got ready to make his counterattack. Tightening his grip Charizard began to spin Milotic around faster and faster until her let her go, throwing her at high speeds sending her bouncing across the ground. But nowhere near done Charizard's whole body lit a flame as he flew at her using Flare Blitz catching up to her in no time and slamming into her in his fiery tackle. Even still Charizard grabbed a hold of her by the neck and flew at top speed dragging her across the ground. Wanting to finish this now Charizard then threw her in the air where she would be completely defenseless, his claws came to life with dragon energy once again as he flew above her as he slashed her with his Dragon Claw attack eliciting a cry of pain as she sent crashing to the ground. Charizard landed right next to her seeing that she was still barely holding onto consciousness as she helplessly stared up at the dragon. Making a mental note that he would have to apologize to her and Gyarados later he grabbed her by the head and slammed it into the ground knocking her into the sweet embrace of unconsciousness.

Meanwhile Rayquaza was in a tough fight with his brother. Dodging yet another Ice Beam Rayquaza quickly fired back with a Hyper Beam. Kyogre though quickly escaped by diving underwater. Wanting to flush him out Rayquaza unleashed a powerful Draco Meteor. Kyogre leaped out of the water and attacked with his Origin Pulse, Rayquaza flew tightly around the attack straight at Kyogre and hit him with a point blank Dragon Pulse back into the water. Rayquaza was really starting to get tired of this little game of peek-a-boo with Kyogre. Although he has scored some good hits on his brother he knows its nowhere near enough to put him down. He also knew that he couldn't hang out too high in the air and wait for Kyogre to appear as Kyogre would just hide deep underwater until he came closer. As if on cue Kyogre leaped out of the water doing a front flip and hitting Rayquaza with his tail fins sending Rayquaza crashing into the temple. Kyogre followed up with a Hyper Beam of his own causing a massive explosion at the point of impact.

Rayquaza quickly appeared out of the cloud of smoke showing minimal injuries. Rayquaza managed to dodge the Hyper Beam itself but he couldn't completely avoid the blast it created. Rayquaza quickly let off another Draco Meteor, several of them hitting Kyogre eliciting a roar of pain from him. Not wasting an opportunity Rayquaza used Extreme Speed to close the gap to grab a hold of his brother and fly him up in the air. However Kyogre had other plans, Kyogre took the chance since Rayquaza was so close to let loose a point blank Ice Beam inflicting massive damage to the serpentine dragon. And in that moment Kyogre bit down on Rayquaza's tail and dragged him underwater.

Rayquaza flailed around managing to break Kyogre's hold on him and tried to make for the surface. But nowhere near as fast he normally is since he is underwater Kyogre managed to head him off and hit him with an Origin Pulse forcing him deeper underwater. Rayquaza did everything he could not to roar in pain and waste precious oxygen. Seeing he needed to get back to the surface Rayquaza once again tried to swim his way up but Kyogre once again headed him off. Hoping to get the Great Leviathan out of his way Rayquaza used a Hyper Beam but Kyogre swam out of the way and tackled Rayquaza forcing him back down. Kyogre backed off and hid himself in the deep darkness of the ocean around him, meanwhile Rayquaza regained himself and looked around for his aquatic brother knowing that Kyogre was watching him. However Rayquaza couldn't see a thing and couldn't hold his breath for much longer. Once again Rayquaza made his way to the surface knowing that Kyogre was going to act soon. And just as expected Kyogre headed him off however this time Rayquaza was giving it everything he got. Kyogre got ready to fire his Origin Pulse but Rayquaza used his Extreme Speed to close the gap between them and being directly under Kyogre Rayquaza used a point blank Draco Meteor.

The attack hit Kyogre's underside and carried him straight out of the water and Rayquaza's way as it went high in the sky and exploded. Rayquaza burst out of the water with a mighty roar as he retreated high in the sky to recover from almost drowning. As Rayquaza caught his breath he noticed Kyogre floating in the water looking pretty beat up but still ready to go as he was glaring at Rayquaza. Rayquaza returned the glare, no way in at all was he happy about almost drowning. Kyogre realizing that this stare off wasn't getting them anywhere once again dove underwater further irritating Rayquaza. Rayquaza looked around but could see nothing that hinted to where Kyogre was going to come from. Losing his patience Rayquaza fired off another Draco Meteor to flush out Kyogre. However it didn't work as it seemed Kyogre went really deep underwater to avoid that strategy.

Annoyed even more Rayquaza calmed down knowing that this is probably what Kyogre wanted, Kyogre wanted him riled up so he'd more likely make a mistake. Rayquaza decided to fly closer to the water but moved fast enough that it would be hard for Kyogre to jump up and catch him again. It was then that he saw a shadow moving underwater, betting on the fact that no other Pokemon would be crazy enough to hang around here once this battle started Rayquaza fired a Hyper Beam successfully hitting his target which turned out to be Kyogre. Not wasting a second Rayquaza followed up with a Dragon Pulse that hit it's mark. Kyogre, not one to just sit there and take it, leaped out of the water and fired his Origin Pulse which barely missed Rayquaza. Angling himself to dive underwater once again Rayquaza knew he needed to act quick otherwise this battle would never end. Covering his body entirely in dragon energy he unleashed his most powerful attack, Dragon Ascent. He shot at Kyogre like a missile while Kyogre was completely helpless, Kyogre seeing the attack his brother was using fired an Ice Beam in hopes to intercept the attack but Rayquaza just plowed right through it and scored a direct hit on his brother inflicting massive damage and forcing Kyogre back to his normal state. Kyogre landed in the water on his back and resurfaced completely belly up and unconscious. Rayquaza let out a roar of victory as he observed his surroundings and noticed that Jason was finally on the attack against Autumn.

Meanwhile Jason took a second to harden is resolve as he charged at the one person he loves more than the world itself quickly turning his blade around so he'd be attacking with the back of his blade. He gave one final war cry as he swung his sword diagonally and struck her from her right hip across her torso all the way past her left shoulder. She received a shallow cut from the very tip of the sword but the attack was mostly a blunt hit and she fell backwards and unconscious. Jason then stabbed his sword in the ground as he used it as a crutch to take some deep breaths. It was at this point that Charizard landed next to his trainer. "Hey Charizard, you doing okay?" Jason asked.

"Grouu." Charizard growled out to let Jason know that he was fine.

"That's good to hear." Jason said as he rubbed Charizard's neck.

 _"_ _So I see you finally managed to find the resolve."_ Rayquaza said as he rejoined Jason and Charizard.

"Yeah I did, and it was thanks to Autumn giving me the strength to do it."

 _"_ _I see, well with her and Kyogre out of the fight we now have to focus our attention on Groudon and Mathis."_ Rayquaza said as he looked over to where Mewtwo was taking on Groudon and Mathis.

Jason and Charizard also looked that way and could see that Mewtwo was on the defensive as the combined effort of Groudon and Mathis proved to slowly begin overwhelming the Genetic Pokemon. "We need to get over there and help him." Jason said as he began to stand up straight and gather his strength. Charizard nodded his head in agreement.

It was at this moment they heard the sound of scampering feet and growling. They turned to the source to find Houndoom running at them and leaping to take a bite out of Jason's throat. Seeing the threat to his trainer Charizard got in front of the attack and fired a Flamethrower knocking Houndoom back. Houndoom crouched low as it got ready for round two while Charizard mashed his claws together in a similar gesture. Jason looked at his partner and friend, "Charizard do you got this?" Jason asked.

Charizard looked back and gave a confident grin and a 'thumbs up' letting Jason know that he could leave this to him. Jason just smiled and nodded quickly running to hop on Rayquaza so to get to Mewtwo quicker. The two fire types resumed their stare off as they prepared for their final bout. They both decided to kick things off by both launching a simultaneous Flamethrower.

Over with Mewtwo he was doing everything he could to stay alive at this point. He just managed to dodge another Solar Beam as he held his right shoulder which he could swear was dislocated. However Mewtwo wasn't the only one injured, he also managed to land several good hits on both Groudon and Mathis. Mathis at one point took a Mega Punch to the face shattering his helmet and with Groudon's overall size and bulk he had no choice but to just stand there and take multiple hits from Shadow Balls and Psystrikes. However this two on one scenario was starting to take its toll on him and he wasn't sure if he could last much longer.

"Well I must admit, despite being a cheap recreation of Mew you actually managed to put up a good fight." Mathis said in moment of rare respect for his opponent. However being called weaker than the one he was cloned from caused Mewtwo's eye to twitch with annoyance. "However its now time that we end this farce so I can get back to killing the one I really want to kill." Mathis said with that insane look returning to his face at the thought of killing Jason.

 _"_ _You think it will be so easy to defeat me?"_ Mewtwo said as he tried to stall for time so he could regain some strength.

"Bluffing is unbecoming of you Mewtwo, we both know that you can't beat me and Groudon."

 _"_ _Your arrogance is appalling. There is more to combat than just brute strength. I learned that one the hard way."_ Mewtwo retorted.

"Ah you wouldn't happen to be talking about your loss to Ash Ketchum and his group of friends some years ago?" Mathis asked to make sure he and Mewtwo were on the same page.

 _"_ _Correct, none of them could hope to match my power and yet at the end of the fight it was I who lay defeated. It was a very humbling experience if I do say so."_ Mewtwo answered.

"Be that as it may, you and I are on two completely different levels. There isn't anyone out there that could hope to match my power."

 _"_ _Oh and what about the son of the man who defeated me, Jason Ketchum. He has a similar power to you and from what I've gathered just as strong?"_ Mewtwo asked looking to provoke a reaction.

"WHAT YOU DARE SAY THAT BRAT IS MY EQUAL! HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY POWER BY SAYING THAT HE IS ANY MATCH FOR ME! NOW FOR YOUR CRIME OF INTERFERING WITH SOMETHING COMPLETELY ABOVE YOU AND INSULTING MY POWER I SENTANCE YOU TO DEATH!" Mathis shouted as he raised his ax deliver the final blow. Mewtwo didn't dare close his eyes, knowing that he didn't have the strength to avoid the attack just stared into the eyes of Mathis so as not to give him the satisfaction of seeing him flinch.

However before the blade hit is flesh there was a loud metallic clang the ax was stopped cold by Jason and his sword. "Hey there Mathis, miss me?" Jason asked smugly.

Mathis had a shocked look on his face but that quickly disappeared as he broke out into a maniacal grin as his primary target appeared in front of him, "Oh don't you know it." Mathis quickly broke the clash as he continued hacking and slashing at Jason as Jason expertly dodged and deflected Mathis' attacks.

Jason saw in horror as Mathis's helmet reformed over his head.

" _What's the matter, afraid of facing a God_."Mathis and Groudon said.

"You are no god."

Jason brought his hands together as he unleashed a green aura sphere into Mathis, making him stumble backwards before Jason charged forward again.

Charizard and Houndoom were still going at each other, both Mega pokemon very fatigued.

Houndoom unleashing another flamethrower as Charizard responded with his own.

Houndoom leapt through the fire and tried to tackle Charizard to the ground while biting his neck.

Charizard tried to throw Houndoom off him, but the beast's bite was too strong.

Charizard slashed the Houndoom's neck in hopes of making him let go, but to no avail.

Houndoom kept biting down as blood came out and Charizard's vision grew blurry.

He slashed Houndoom's neck again as he fell onto his back with Houndoom putting more pressure on his neck.

He saw more blood come out and his vision only got blurrier.

Jason could feel his bond with Charizard getting weaker.

He turned in horror to see what was happening.

As he did this, Mathis smashed his axe across his helmet, cracking it and knocking Jason to the ground.

Rayquaza was breathing deeply as he watched this unfold.

Charizard's eyes opened one more time as his claws glowed green again.

"Grauuu!" He roared as he brought his claws in for one more dragon claw.

The dragon claws sliced clean through Houndoom's neck, decapitating him.

Charizard breathed heavily before his eyes shut and his head turned over.

Mathis was about to bring his axe down when he felt a sharp pain in his heart.

"Ahhhhg!" He screamed as he held his chest, stumbling backwards.

"What's happening to me?" He said before he looked in horror to see his Houndoom decapitated.

"No!"

"Grauu!" Mega Rayquaza roared as Jason shot up, his armor glowing as his golden shield reformed over him.

"This battle has only just begun!" Jason shouted as he knocked Mathis's axe aside and sliced across his chest twice.

Elsewhere Mega Rayquaza and Groudon clashed.

" _This ends now brother!"_

 _"Indeed it does."_ Groudon said as he unleashed Precipice blades up from the ground.

Rayquaza flew in with dragon claws, slashing the massive rock blades apart before slashing Groudon across the face and chest, making him stumble backwards.

Groudon made the water in the ocean around him boil as he roared, lava surrounding him.

The lava erupted around Rayquaza, covering him as Precipice blades shot up into his body.

Rayquaza roared in pain as he was dragged into the lava , Groudon smashing him further and further in with hammer arm.

Rayquaza sunk completely into the lava as Groudon began breathing heavily.

Moments later the lava began to shake and look uneasy.

Groudon was confused until Rayquaza burst out , still in his mega form.

"Gruaaaaaaa!" Rayquaza roared as he unleashed the most powerful dragon move in existence.

" _Dragon Ascent_ _!"_ Rayquaza roared as dragon energy rained out of his mouth into and around Groudon, hitting him with crushing power all around him.

Groudon collapsed and crashed into the side of the temple as Rayquaza similarly fell beside him.

Jason and Mathis were still fighting when the temple shook from the legendary pokemon hitting it, the quake caused Jason to drop his sword.

"No!" Jason shouted as it plunged into the ocean below.

Mathis grinned as he smashed his axe across Jason twice, Jason backing up and trying to use his agility to avoid the strikes, but his fatigue was too much.

He was hit again across the helmet, part of it cracking open as he fell to his knees.

Mathis stood over him with his axe slowly raising up.

" _Now I end the Bloodline of Circe! I have avenged you Malik!"_

Just before the axe could reach Jason, a trident was hurled across the air , hitting Mathis's axe and causing both weapons to shatter.

" _What!?"_

Mathis saw Autumn standing before she fell over again.

Jason sprung up , smashing his fist across Mathis's face.

Mathis stumbled backwards as he tried to fight off Jason hand to hand, but now Jason had the edge, he mercilessly kept at him before catching Mathis's left arm and and smashing it into his knee, breaking it.

He then pulled Mathis's head down as he came up with his right forearm's hidden blade, crashing it into Mathis's throat.

Mathis convulsed, blood coming out as Jason pulled his blade free.

Mathis slowly raised his head as he and Jason looked eye to eyes.

" _Ha ha, this isn't the end for me"_

Moments later Jason saw Mewtwo X rise up behind Mathis.

"Graww!" he roared as he grabbed Mathis, who screamed as Mewtwo X reached inside him, pulling out the Red orb and the ring.

" _Yes it is!"_ Mewtwo X said as he crushed the ring in his grip.

Jason let go of Mathis as Mathis held his throat.

He reached out to Jason before he fell backwards off the sea temple, plummeting down into the ocean, sinking beneath the waves as Malik's pennant sunk beside him.

Jason breathed deeply as he fell to his knees, then his back, his eyes shutting.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _Sorry for the long update, Kurama's computer was giving him a lot of shit_

 _Half of this chapter was written by me, the rest will be written by me_

 _Not too much more to say, I'll try to get the next one out fast_

 _Some of you may be wondering what I think of the sun and moon anime_

 _Well, it's not as bad as I thought it would be, though I was expecting black and white so that's not saying much_

 _They seem to use the same jokes over and over again, so I hope they drop them when the school arc ends._

 _I will write another amourshipping in Alola if Serena returns, you guys know this._

 _In the mean time, when I post my 5d's story I would appreciate it if you guys read and reviewed it_

 _There is one final question,_

 _If I do write another amourshipping story do you want a reboot of the characters, king of like my first story but with Alola and new ideas,_

 _Or another of this storyarc_

 _I will set up a poll_

 _SO until next time,_

 _please review,comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM) and vote_


	70. Chapter 70

Ch 70: Aftermath

* * *

Jason slowly awoke with Mewtwo X in front of him.

He tried to get up, but the pain and fatigue nearly sent him back down.

" _It is over."_ Mewtwo X said.

Jason had almost no reaction to this, realizing where he last saw Charizard.

He rushed over to him as fast as he could, reaching his wounded partner.

"Charizard! Charizard!" he said franticly, feeling only a weak connection between them.

Charizard's eyes slowly opened as he saw Jason over him.

Jason's eyes teared up a little as he saw Charizard's eyes open.

"It's over, we won."

"Grauu." Charizard said licking Jason's face from the crack in helmet.

Jason and Charizard slowly got up as they saw Rayquaza slowly get up as well.

"Rayquaza , we did it."

Rayquaza smiled.

" _It is done."_ He said.

Jason then saw Autumn on the ground and quickly ran over to her.

"Autumn!"

He quickly checked her pulse and gave a relief breath as he felt her pulse.

Her armor was still on her.

Rayquaza looked down at Kyogre who had just awoken, but could barley move.

He looked up at his older brother.

Rayquaza looked down at him.

" _Kyogre, it's over. I'm giving you this chance to do what you know is right."_

Kyogre closed his eyes.

Jason then heard Autumn scream in pain as he took her hand.

"What is he he doing to her!?" He shouted before he saw the Blue orb exit her body and the armor recede.

Her hair clip fell off as it began to disintegrate.

The armored robe Archie had given her had also been torn up from the fight.

Autumn was still unconscious as Mewtwo took the Blue orb.

" _I will take these to Reduka, no human will ever use them again."_ Mewtwo X turned to Jason.

" _I'm afraid I must take the Jade orb as well."_

Jason took a deep breath.

"Do what you must."

Mewtwo X put his hand on Jason's golden shield before he gave a frustrated look.

" _What's going on , I can't extract the Jade orb?"_

Jason, Charizard, and Mewtwo X turned to Rayquaza.

" _What did you do?"_

" _The Jade orb is gone, it is forever infused into Jason's aura."_

"What?"

" _When I mega evolved, the process was complete. He and I are forever bonded. His sons and daughters will be bonded with me as well. I have made my decision."_

Mewtwo X took a deep breath.

" _Of course you did."_

He then turned to unconscious Groudon.

 _"I must take him and Kyogre with me, Reduka wishes to have a word with his sons."_

Kyogre's eyes were closed still.

" _No, let Kyogre go."_

 _"What?"_

 _"All he wanted was to protect the ocean."_

Mewtwo X then saw Manaphy slowly reveal himself and give a sad look as he hugged the front of Kyogre before looking up at Mewtwo X.

" _Sigh"_ _Stay in the ocean, and away from humans."_

Kyogre and Manaphy swam back underwater as Mewtwo X lifted Groudon up with psychic.

He turned to Jason.

" _The Father wishes me to thank you for everything you have done. I'm sorry he cannot bless you with his presence as he did your father many years ago."_

"I live to serve the father."

Mewtwo smiled as he left with Groudon.

Milotic slowly rose up out of the water in her normal form, shaking her head.

Jason picked up her pokeball and returned her before lifting up Autumn in his arms.

"Let's get you out of here." He said giving her a short kiss.

At the base of the temple the remnants of team magma , Team Aqua, and the Draconid guardians.

Jasmine, Andrew, and Dustin were with Clair and Drake.

Ushio, Shelly, and Matt were sitting before them and some other Draconid guardians.

"Jason!" Andrew shouted as he saw Jason come down with Charizard beside him and Autumn in his arms.

"You made it!"

"Was there ever any doubt?" He said as they saw Autumn.

"What happened with Mathis, it looked crazy up there?" Jasmine asked.

"I won, Mathis is gone. The Blue orb and Red orb are with Reduka."

"What about Kyogre?" Ushio asked.

They then saw Rayquaza come down.

" _He has left with Manaphy, Team Aqua and Team Magma. You forsook the father for his sons, you have dishonored yourselves and abounded the principles Altair founded your brothers on."_

The guardians, magma and Aqua looked incredibly guilty.

Archie got up, taking a deep breath.

"He's right, I have failed Hoenn, I failed the pokemon and the people, and I failed Reduka."

He turned to his men.

"And so it ends, I am hereby disbanding Team Aqua."

"What?" Many said.

"I am not worthy of leading us anymore."

"What will we do?" Ushio asked.

"The brotherhood must begin a new, a new leader, new ideas, new values."

He walked up to Matt.

"Matt, I leave this task to you."

Matt took a deep breath as he got up, hugging Archie.

Drake walked up to him.

"If you ever need any help, I'm here."

Many guardians, both Aqua and Magma got up, coming over to him wishing to redeem themselves and join him.

Jason approached Drake.

"Hey where's Zinnia?"

"She was hurt."

"What!?"

"She'll make it, I already sent her away to the best healers in the brotherhood."

Drake approached Jason.

"You have a complicated history with me and my sister. But the Guardian has chosen you. I will always follow you because of that."

He extended his hand as Jason shook it.

"Until we meet again."

The Draconid guardians left with the others on the ships as Jason, Jasmine, Charizard, Andrew, Dustin, and unconscious Autumn rode Rayquaza.

They looked below as the temple of the sea began to sink back into the ocean.

"So where to now?" Andrew asked.

Jason's armor slowly began to recede as they saw his torn up normal harden armor.

"Where else, I have my eight gym badges. We're going to Ever Grande city!"

Under the ocean, Kyogre swam with Manaphy , they swamp deeper and deeper, coming across Ahab and his White Wailord.

" _It is over then?"_

 _"It is over."_

 _"What do we do now?"_

 _"We do as were were suppose to do, protect the ocean and all of its life."_

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _I told you I'd get it up fast_


	71. Chapter 71

ch 71: Round 1 begin

* * *

Jason's eyes shot open as he breathed deeply, covered in sweat. Even though he knew it was all over, he was still a bit traumatized by everything that had just happened.

He looked beside himself and saw Autumn was still fast asleep, clearly beyond exhaustion considering everything she had gone through.

Her arms were still wrapped tightly around him.

Jason laid his head back down and tried to get some rest.

" _You're still shaken by all of it aren't you."_ Rayquaza said.

"So much death and destruction. How can you go on after seeing it for thousands of years?" Jason asked.

" _We each find ways to cope."_

"My ancestors clearly did, Reduka only knows how much war they saw."

" _They did see far more bloodshed than you did, but don't think it didn't effect them."_

"What?"

" _Altair was the greatest Aura guardian warrior to ever live, but he always told me he preferred helping life flourish to bloodshed. That was one way he coped with the sheer horrors he faced, spreading life and harmony around himself. Vaeron found his way in rebuilding the Guardians in Kalos, as well as rebuilding the pokemon population there. Circe found peace in a normal life."_

 _"_ A normal life?"

" _One day you'll learn to cope with your own trauma. It's nothing to be ashamed of."_

Jason took a deep breath.

With everything that had happened it was hard to believe he would soon be competing in the Hoenn league, almost like nothing had happened.

All he could do was try and listen to what Rayquaza said, find a way to move on.

An hour or so later Jason woke up again as he saw Autumn laying awake.

"Autumn you're up."

She took a deep breath.

"Morning Jason."

"How are you feeling."

"Different."

"Autumn if you need to talk I'm here for you." Jason started before he felt her hug him and burry her head in his chest.

He felt and heard her cry as he gave a compassionate expression, holding her tight and rubbing her back.

Autumn didn't have to say anything for Jason to understand her trauma, hell he didn't even have to use their aura connection.

"Autumn, Kyogre's out of you. The Blue orb is gone forever. You'll never hear his voice again."

"Jason, please never leave me." She said

Jason put his hand under her chin and raised her face up to his.

"I'll always be here for you Autumn." He said before he passionately kissed her.

Autumn was still tearing up, but smiled.

* * *

Later that morning the two were outside their room in the main lobby towards the breakfast area.

Dustin, Jasmine, and Andrew were already having breakfast with their pokemon.

"There's the guardian legend. Morning Jason." Andrew said as they sat down and let out their pokemon.

"So Autumn, how are you feeling?" Jasmine asked.

"Better now that Kyogre is out of me." Autumn said before the others noticed the look on her face.

"Guys, the things I did when I."

"Stop right there Autumn, you can't blame yourself for what Kyogre made you do." Andrew said.

"Maybe, but I was still the one to do them."

"No you weren't, you were nothing more than a slave to him. It wasn't your fault." Dustin said.

"Besides, perhaps the end results were for the best, Team Magma and Team Aqua are both gone now. It's up to Matt to make a better brotherhood out of the ashes of the two corrupt brotherhoods." Jason said.

"Now that all the fighting is over, you can focus on winning the Hoenn League cous. " Andrew said.

"After that battle the Hoenn league should be nothing." Jasmine said.

"Autumn!" They heard before they saw some familiar faces enter the lobby.

Brendan and May almost knocked a few tables over as they reached Autumn, nearly suffocating her as they hugged her.

They were soon joined by Mike.

"Oh my baby, I thought we lost you." May said tearing up.

Jason felt himself get hugged by Finn and Emelia.

"You're both alive, unharmed." Finn said.

"We were so worried about you guys , what the Hell happened out there?" Emelia said.

"A lot." Jasmine said.

"You saved my daughter." Brendan said turning to Jason.

"I." He started before Brendan hugged him, Jason feeling his back crack.

"No father ever finds someone good enough for their daughter, but perhaps I have."

"Eww." Mike said.

Brendan walked with Jason near the door.

"I would like to know who you really are though."

"What do you mean?"

"Jason, I've known your father for a long time, from the day I met him I knew there was something different about him. I can see the same about you, I'm no fool , I see the way you and my daughter get along, it's no different then May and I when we were at your age. It's no secret she's in love with you and you're in love with her. If you're going to be my son some day I'd like to know who you really are."

Jason took a deep breath as they exited the hotel and stood in Ever-Grande city.

"I suppose you should known eventually. Alright let's start from the top."

* * *

Later that day Autumn was sitting in a private box within the Ever-Grande Stadium, with her was her mother, brother, her friends, and Jason's friends.

"I love it when dad get's us the best seats." Mike said.

In the waiting area under the stadium, Jason was with the other trainers who had made it into the league.

He would have been nervous had he not gone through the battle at the Temple of the Sea just the other day.

"Jason." He heard from a familiar voice.

He turned to see Wally standing across from him.

"Wally!" The two walked over to each other.

"I knew you'd make it here Jason. I wasn't so sure that I'd make it myself."

"You clearly worked hard wally, I'm proud of you."

"Thanks, I never could have made it without your help early on."

"Hmp, I was wondering when I'd find you here Ketchum."

Jason and Wally turned to see Luke standing before them.

"You got your eight badges too, no surprise."

"I just hope we don't face each other until the final round, my victory won't feel right unless you're the final challenge." Luke said

"What about me?" Wally said.

"What about you?"

Wally gave a crestfallen look.

"Alright listen up." They heard as they saw Thomas of the Hoenn Elite four.

"The opening ceremony will begin soon, all of you will take the field with one of your pokemon." He said.

Each of the trainers let out one of their pokemon.

Back in the stadium topside, Brendan was with Kelly, Shane, and Sandra of the Hoenn elite 4.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome one and all to this years Ever-Grand Conference. Tonight we bring together the best young trainers in Hoenn. But only one will come out on top, to be our winner." Brendan said as the crowd cheered.

Fireworks exploded overhead before the spotlights shined down

Each of the trainers entered the stage with their respective pokemon.

Likewise Brendan had his Sceptile out, Shane had his Blaziken, Kelly had her Swampert out, Sandra had her Tyranitar out, and Thomas had his Salamence out.

"Let's begin the League!" Brendan shouted as each of the pokemon raised their heads, unleashing dozens of attacks.

The audience broke out in applause as the Ever-Grande league began.

Later that night Jason was on the beach near the center of the island staring up at the sky.

" _You know, I don't mind coming down to take part in this little league. I think you would win easily."_

 _"_ No Rayquaza, that wouldn't be fair to the others. You're a legendary pokemon."

" _It wouldn't be too unfair, the Jade orb is gone. You and I are permanently bonded now, we are one Jason."_

"I'm glad we are Rayquaza, but it wouldn't be right."

" _Perhaps, I could end up hurting some of those pokemon."_

Jason got up , cracking his back before he made his way to the hotel.

As Jason walked through the lobby, he noticed some familiar aura near him.

"Huh?" He said before he felt someone hug him.

"There you are, my little angle." He heard.

"Oh hey mom."

His father was beside her as well as Alex.

"You had us so scared when we heard about the battle." Serena said.

"Well I'm fine, Autumn's fine, and the others are fine too."

"Now that you're safe we came to check up on you and see you compete." Ash said.

"Time to see if you've improved Jason." Alex said.

"I'm glad you guys are here."

"Jason can I talk with you for a minute." Ash said as he pulled his son to the side.

"Jason, what happened at the temple exactly?"

Jason took a deep breath as he went over everything.

"What!"

"Pika!?"

"I think Team Aqua and Magma disbanding was for the best, hopefully Matt can make a better brotherhood."

"Jason are you saying that you and Rayquaza are truly bonded permanently?"

Jason nodded as Ash and Pikachu sighed.

"I knew something was off, your aura is so different."

"Dad, I'm not upset this happened. I feel like it was my destiny for this to happen. I feel more alive than I ever have before, and oddly enough I feel more whole."

"Alright, I'm not in love with the idea of my son being merged with a legendary pokemon, but it seems you're doing well."

"I am dad, I really am." Jason said before Ash hugged him.

* * *

Later that night Jason was walking towards his room when he noticed Alex open Andrew's door.

"Alex you're not staying with mom and dad."

"No, they suggested that since I hardly see Andrew anymore that I should spend some time with him. They also whispered something about having the room to themselves."

Jason gave a disgusted look as he shook.

"Night." Alex said before Jason went into his own room.

* * *

The following morning , Jason was at the registration building with Luke and Wally, as well as his friends.

"So how's this going to work?" Emelia asked.

"There's a preliminary round , the quarterfinals, semifinals, and then the finals."

"Don't get yourself knocked out Ketchum." Luke said as he saw his match and walked off.

"Looks like I'm in stadium two at 11:30" Wally said.

"I'm at Stadium three at 10:45, oh geez we better get over there!"

Several minutes later in the stadium, Jason stood on one side of the battlefield with his family and friends in the audience.

His opponent was a young man wearing a karate robe.

"No way I'm losing in the preliminary." The trainer said as Jason took out his pokeball.

"Go Aggron!"

Aggron raced as he came out.

"Jason picked his Aggron." Finn said.

"That's one big aggron." Alex said.

"Aggron, ha I've got the pokemon for him, go Hitmonchan!" He shouted.

The Hitmonchan came out with his fists up.

"Jason's at a big disadvantage now." Alex said.

"You father has been in worse situations. " Serena said.

"Hitmonchnan use Close combat!" Hitmonchan ran at Aggron trying to unleash a furry of attacks at the metal pokemon.

"Iron defense!"

Aggron hardened his metal shell as he held his arms up in a cross observing the strikes.

"Focus punch!"

Hitmonchan unleashed a focused punch into Aggron's arm X, knocking it aside before coming in with another punch.

"Aggron use Iron head."

Aggron smacked his head into Hitmonchan's stomach, forcing him back as Hitmonchan tried to stay on his feet.

"Hitmonchan use Detect to force him over you."

Hitmonchan moved back and tried to get low, their plan was to use Aggron's own momentum against him, to flip him over Hitmonchan and onto his backside.

"Aggron Lower your chin to the ground.

Aggron brought his head as low as it could go, but Hitmonchan leapt over Aggron before flipping behind Aggron.

"Iron Tail!" Jason shouted as Aggron hurled his tail around and slammed it into Hitmonchan, hurling him back across the battlefield.

Hitmonchan shook as he got up.

"Focus Punch!"

"Giga Impact!"

Hitmonchan's right fist came back as it began to glow.

At the same time, Aggron glowed green as he charged forward, the ground shaking as he did so.

The audience watched closely as the two attacks collided.

Aggron stood over Hitmonchan as he tried to get back up.

Aggron brought his foot down onto Hitmonchan's back, knocking him back down before he roared.

"Hitmonchan is unable to battle, the winner is Jason Ketchum."

"Alright Jason!" Autumn shouted.

"That was fast." Ash said.

"He's gotten so strong." Serena said.

Jason stood beside Aggron as the crowd continued to cheer for them. Their entry into the League now complete.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _So the league has begun, I'm sorry to say that there will only be three more chapters after this_

 _As a reward for your patience after the previous two chapters I you will have to wait a very short time for chapter 72_

 _So until next time, please review, comment, suggest, or ask(via PM)_


	72. Chapter 72

ch 72: Round 2

* * *

Jason was up in front of the lagoon doing his Guardian exercise with his cousin and friends.

"So how's Zinnia doing, I didn't see her after the battle?" Dustin asked.

"Drake told me that she's been taken to the grand enclave, the best healers in the world are working on her."

"Well that's good to hear." Jamie said.

The four continued with their pokemon before breaking a the crack of dawn.

"Alright I think that's enough for today." Andrew said wiping the sweat off his face.

"You better rest up Jason, you're next match is today." Dustin said.

"Right."

* * *

Later that morning, Jason was fast asleep in his bed with Autumn laying beside him.

She was wide awake and was rubbing the side of his arm.

She came in and kissed his cheek.

" _You truly love him don't you."_ Autumn heard, recognizing the voice as Rayquaza's, she was able to hear him through her connection to Jason.

"Yes, so much."

" _Perhaps I was wrong, perhaps I have been wrong."_

"What do you mean?"

" _I wanted Jason to enter you before."_

 _"_ What!?"

" _I thought it would help keep Kyogre at bay. I grew more and more frustrated with Jason , he refused every time I told him. I thought he was being weak, being selfish, but now I realize he did it because he truly loved you. That to him, loving you was more than just a physical act, that he wasn't going to burn himself out. He would only be with you when he was truly ready."_

Autumn blushed a little.

She rested her head beside Jason.

"I love you." She said.

After Jason got up, he joined Autumn at breakfast with the others.

"Alright that was a good battle yesterday Jason, keep it up today." Finn said.

"What pokemon are you going to use?" Alex asked.

"Today's battle is a two on two. I'll be using Sceptile and Absol." Jason said.

"Who are you facing honey?" Serena asked.

"I don't know yet, I should find out later today."

* * *

After breakfast Jason was with Alex as the two walked through the city together.

"So you're going to Alola?"

"Yeah there's this really cool school there training students to become great trainers. Professor Oak's younger Cousin runs it."

"Still don't want to be an aura guardian?" Jason said.

"No, that's not me Jason. It's certainly you, but not me. I want to be the greatest trainer in the world."

"Well you might make it there some day. After all, it's not my goal, so you have a chance." Jason laughed.

"Very funny."

Jason looked at Alex again.

"Hey is it me or is your hair turning black."

"It is, I guess I'm growing out of my blonde hair. Mom seemed pretty sad I won't have her hair color anymore."

"Before long you'll look just like a younger version of dad."

"So Jason, what are you going to do when this is over?"

Jason's expression changed.

"I mean weren't you doing this to become an aura guardian, well you're basically a master now. What's your plan after this?"

Jason looked up at the sky.

" _Whatever you're doing, it will involve me, so I certainly hope it's something worthwhile."_ Rayquaza said.

Jason took a deep breath.

"I don't know yet, I guess I still have to figure it out."

* * *

Jason met back up with his parents as his father went with Alex and we went with his mother.

"So how are you liking Hoenn mom?"

"Eh it's alright, but it's nothing like home?" Serena said.

"Home? Are you referring to Kanto." Jason said before smiling

"Or Kalos" Jason said in Kalos with the thickest Kalos accent he could make.

Serena laughed a little.

"Both." She said in her thickest Kalos accent.

"Sorry that Alex's hair won't be your hair color anymore."

Serena sighed.

"I guess it's just his genes, nothing I can do about it."

"You and dad are sending him off to a school in Alola. I wasn't expecting that."

"I'm not a fan of him leaving so soon, but he seems quite set on it, besides this is a good opportunity for him. Though we won't be too lonely at the house." Serena said in a certain tone.

Jason looked confused.

"What's going on?"

Serena gave an excited look.

"Can you keep a secret?"

"What?"

"The last time we were in Kalos, your father and I had some alone time." Serena said as Jason gave a grossed out look before the pieces started coming together.

"Oh Reduka."

"You're finally going to have a baby sibling." Serena said.

"Please tell me dad knows."

"Not yet." Serena said in Kalos.

"Oh boy."

He gave a slightly nervous look.

"Hey mom can I ask you something?"

"What's wrong sweetie?"

"I came here to Hoenn to become an aura guardian, I've more than accomplished that. After this league, I have no idea what I'm going to do next?"

Serena smiled a little.

"You know, I always like to say you're just like your father, but maybe I was always wrong. You're your own man."

She put her hand on his shoulder and looked into his eyes.

"Do what you're passionate about, what you know you are."

* * *

Jason stood on one end of the C stadium with Absol and Sceptile in front of him.

His opponent Chad had a Ludicolo and a Shiftry.

"Begin!" The ref shouted.

"Ludicolo use Ice Beam, Shiftry use Hurricane."

"Try!" Shiftry shouted as he blasted a powerful wind into Sceptile and Absol, pinning them on the ground as Ludicolo tried to blast them with Ice Beam.

"Absol use Night Slash repeatedly!"

"Sol!" Absol shouted as his head fin glowed before he sliced at the incoming beam of ice again and again, keeping it back.

"Sceptile use Leaf Blade!"

Sceptile kicked forward despite the powerful wind and sliced across Ludicolo with his arm blades.

"Slam!"

Sceptile slammed his powerful tail across Shiftry, knocking him back.

"That's it Jason!" Autumn shouted.

"Shiftry use Leaf Storm! Ludicolo use Scald."

Ludicolo unleashed a blast of burning water around as Shiftry unleashed a blast of leaves through it.

Sceptile did his best to avoid the attack, but the combination surrounded him.

"Absol help him with Psycho cut!"

Absol sprinted forward.

"Payback." Chad said as Shiftry came forward striking both of Jason's pokemon.

"Looks like this Chad's not half bad." Finn said.

"Keep it going Jason." Ash said as he and the others watched closely.

Serena smiled.

"If this is anything like your old battles it will be the five move shuffle won't it Ash." Serena whispered in his ear.

"Ludicolo use Ice Beam, Shifty use Leaf Storm."

Shiftry unleashed a blast of leaves that Ludicolo froze.

"Sceptile use Double team, Absol use Double team. "

The two made a dozen copies of themselves that all moved forward in different directions.

The attacks hit a few copies as Chad and his pokemon franticly looked around at all the copies.

"Bullet Seed!"

"Night Slash!"

All of the Sceptile copies unleashed a rain of seeds down as all the copies of Absol ran across them slashing the two pokemon.

The crowd kept cheering as the copies vanished with Jason's pokemon coming back in front of him.

"We came to far to lose here, Ludicolo use Solar beam! Shiftry use Hurricane."

Shiftry blasted Jason's pokemon with wind, holding them in place as Ludicolo took in sunlight.

"Dodge it!"

Jason's pokemon tried to move, but the wind was too great, Ludicolo unleashed a his solar beam hitting both of Jason's pokemon.

They got up as Jason smiled.

"Sceptile use Leaf Blade, Absol use Quick attack."

"Hurricane."

Shiftry blasted them with wind , forcing them back.

"Ludicolo another Solar beam."

"Sceptile throw him!"

Sceptile grabbed Absol's back legs, hurling him around before Absol soared forward, slicing Ludicolo and Shiftry with Psycho cut.

" _Finish them."_ Rayquaza said.

"Leaf blade."

With the wind stopped, Sceptile glowed green, leaping forward as he sliced both of Chad's pokemon, the two fell over with swirly eyes.

"Trainer Chad's pokemon are unable to battle, the winner is Jason Ketchum."

"Alright." Jason said as his pokemon looked confident before coming up beside him.

"We did it, semi finals here we come."

"He made it!" Autumn shouted.

"That's it Jason!" Andrew shouted.

Ash and Serena smiled.

"Looks like you were right Serena, five move shuffle."

Serena laughed a little to herself.

"He is your son."

Later that day Jason was with the others and Wally.

"Jason you made it to the semi finals, that's so awesome." Wally said.

"How did your match go?"

"I made it, barley, but I made it."

"That's so great Wally." Emelia said.

"I know, I can't believe I've made it this far."

"Hey guys, you've got to see this." Andrew said as they saw a tv screen showing Luke's battle.

"Noivern use Dragon rush, Toxicroak use Cross poison."

Noivern roared as he covered himself in dragon energy before flying down , absorbing a series of water guns and flame bursts from a Blaziken and Swampert.

Noivern slammed both of them as Toxicroak leapt out from over him, slashing them both with poison attacks.

They saw the two pokemon get knocked out as Noivern and Toxicroak stood over them.

"We have our winner."

"Woah." Jason said.

"His opponents never even hurt his pokemon."

Luke looked at the camera almost as if he were looking right at Jason with a confident look.

Jason gave a confident look back.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _Told you that you wouldn't have to wait long_

 _Now I'm sure after a particular part you might be wondering, is the poll over, does that mean no reboot, the answer is no, the poll is still up and you can still vote, I will keep it up until the story is over._

 _Only two chapters left, now personally I have grown to hate posting more than one story on fanfiction at a time, it just get's tedious, but considering I only have two more chapters of this to post and just one more to write, and that I have several of the 5d's chapters ready._

 _If you guys want me to start posting the 5d's chapters now let me know._

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest or ask(via PM) and vote_


	73. Chapter 73

ch 73: Semifinals

* * *

It was early in the morning in Ever Grande city and Jason was up with Autumn in their room looking out the balcony at the city.

"I always loved this city. Coming here, it was always a great time." Autumn said as they looked at Jason who had an uneasy look on his face.

"Are you ok?"

"Autumn, have you ever thought about what you were going to do, after this was over. I mean we only have a little bit longer here."

Autumn looked very nervous.

"I really don't know. I mean Hoenn is my home, did you know what you were going to do?"

"That's just the thing, Hoenn has been quite the experience, I got more out of it than I ever imagined. I made so many good friends, I fell in love." Jason said as Autumn blushed a little.

He thought about what his mother said.

"I guess I do know one thing, no matter what happens, I'm not leaving you." Jason said before hugging Autumn.

* * *

Jason stood across from his opponent Arkanes, who adjusted his glasses.

"The semi finals battle between Jason Ketchum and Arkanes Silver is about to begin. Each trainer is allowed three pokemon, whoever knocks out all of their opponent's pokemon is the winner. Trainers chose your pokemon." The announcer said.

Arkanes reached for his belt.

"Go Gallade!" Arkanes shouted as a shiny Gallade with blue skin, a silver head fin, and an orange chest fin.

"The Jhoto trainer has chosen a Gallade!"

Jason reached to his own belt.

"I chose you Swellow!" Jason shouted as his dragon bird came out, squawking.

"He chose Swellow, that's a good chose against Gallade." Brendan said.

Ash nodded.

"Gallade use Ice Punch."

Gallade's fists became covered in ice as he leapt in the air at Swellow.

"Dodge and use Aerial Ace!"

Swellow flew under Gallade and made a violent turn back and tried to strike Gallade as he turned and blocked the strike with his icy cross-arms, pushing Swellow back.

"Zen headbutt!"

Gallade's head glowed as he hurled himself at Swellow.

"Look out!"

Swellow narrowly dodged the attack as Gallade front flipped and landed on his feet.

"Swellow use Quick attack."

Swellow moved like a flash toward Gallade.

"Close combat!"

Gallade unleashed a furry of fast strikes towards Swellow.

"Steel wing!"

Swellow turned his wings metal as he tried to use them as a shield against the furious strikes.

"Ice punch!"

"Brave bird!"

Swellow used his metal wings to force Gallade's arms aside before he glowed blue and crashed right into Gallade's gut, making saliva come out of the psychic pokemon's mouth as he landed on his back with swirly eyes.

"Gallade is unable to battle." The ref said as the audience cheered.

"Yes, that's one down." Autumn said.

Jason noticed Arkanes's eyes were darkening in anger.

He tightened his fist.

"Gallade return, rest for the next battle. Go Dragonite!"

As Dragonite came out, Arkanes and Jason noticed the center of the battlefield open during a stage shift. A large pool of water appeared.

Jason saw Arkanes massive Dragonite loom over Swellow.

"Swellow use Quick attack with Steel wing."

"Dragon rush."

Dragonite's body glowed violet as he rushed forward and knocked Swellow back.

"Stone edge!"

Dragonite smashed the ground and unleashed a storm of spiked rocks into Swellow, Jason feeling the immense pain inside his pokemon.

"Low." Swellow said as he landed in front of Jason with swirly eyes.

"Swellow us unable to battle." The ref said as the audience began to cheer for Arkanes.

"Alright he can absorb it, he's still got two more pokemon." Autumn said as Ash looked carefully at the dragonite.

"Swellow return, you did great. If we have water on the field now, I can use it to my advantage. I chose you , Gyarados!" Jason shouted as the massive serpent came out and roared.

"We now have Gyarados vs Dragonite." The announcer said.

"Gyarados use Dragon Rage."

"Dragonite use use Fly."

Dragonite flew up high, avoiding the dragon ranger before he came down at Gyarados.

"Gyarados dive under the water."

Gyarados dove under the water, Dragonite smashing into the water,coming out with Gyarados in his arms.

"What!?" Jason shouted.

The others watching in horror as Dragonite held Gyarados.

Arkanes began to laugh.

"Gyarados wrap around him!" Jason shouted.

Gyarados snarled as he used his immense body muscles to lift himself up and wrap around Dragonite's body.

Dragonite and Arkanes watched in horror as they saw Dragonite's arms restrained.

"Ice fang!" Jason shouted as Gyarados sunk his icy fangs into Dragonite's wings.

Dragonite let out a cry of pain as they plunged into the water.

"Alright he's got him now." Autumn said before Jason and Ash saw Arkanes smile.

"Thunder!"

Dragonite's head antennas sparked before there was a massive explosion of electricity in the pool.

"Dragonite!" Jason shouted as he saw the mist clear and Dragonite standing in the empty pool with unconscious Gyarados in front of him.

"Gyarados is unable to battle." The ref said as Jason grit his teeth and Arkanes started laughing again.

"Ok this is bad." Finn said.

"He's down to one pokemon." Jasmine said.

"I know which it's going to be." Autumn said with a determined expression.

Jason gave a determined expression as well as he reached for his last pokeball and the pool returned to an ordinary stage.

"I chose you Charizard!"

Charizard flew out of his pokeball and landed in front of Jason.

"Grauuu!" He roared making Arkanes and Dragonite's teeth rattle.

"Charizard, now it's a battle." Ash said smiling.

Moments later Charla and Charizard both came out of their pokeballs, wanting to see their youngest son.

"Dragonite use Thunder!"

"Dragon claw!"

Charizard snarled as his claws glowed green and he slashed the incoming blast of lighting, causing it to deflect harmlessly to the side.

Arkanes and his Dragonite nervously sweat dropped seeing this.

"Fly and use Stone edge!"

Dragonite flew up high while raining down spiked rocks at Charizard.

"Charizard use Steel wing and pursue!"

Charizard roared again as he covered his wings in metal before soaring into the air , smashing apart any rocks that came near him.

"Dragon rush!"

Charizard opened his wings and revealed his glowing green body as he smashed into Dragonite before grabbing his legs and hurling him hard into the ground.

"Dragonite!" Arkanes shouted as Dragonite lay there with swirly eyes.

"Dragonite is unable to battle." The ref said as the audience cheered again.

"That's it Jason!" Autumn shouted as Charla and Charizard both growled, sounding very impressed.

Arkanes's eyes darkened again as he took out his last pokeball.

"Now you've asked for it, Go Blaziken!" He shouted as the flaming bird pokemon came out before him.

Jason noticed a piece of Blazikenite in an necklace.

Jason then saw Arkanes touched a piece of mega evolution component in his glasses.

A colorful sphere formed around Blaziken as he evolved into Mega Blaziken.

"We have a mega evolution folks." The announcer said as Jason reached for his own mega evolution component.

However, just before he could touch it, he thought for a minute.

"What's he doing, why isn't he mega evolving Charizard?" Andrew asked.

Charizard looked back at Jason as the two gave determined looks before nodding.

"We'll win this as is!" Jason shouted as Charizard roared again.

"He's not mega evolving?" Autumn said as Ash and Charizard smiled.

"No, he's not."

"Well you've got nerve, Blaziken use Thunder Punch!"

Mega-Blaziken sprinted forward , his talons sparking with electricity before he reached Charizard.

"Dragon Claw!"

Charizard grabbed Mega-Blaziken's forearms, holding them in place as the Mega-Blaziken slowly moved his fists closer.

Charizard tried to force them to the sides to no avail.

"Use your wings!"

Charizard hurled his wings around, flipping them both as Mega Blaziken and Charizard landed on their feet.

"Blaziken use sky uppercut!"

Mega Blaziken rushed forward knocking Charizard's claws aside before slamming his talons into Charizard's chin, knocking him back.

"Thunder Punch!"

"Dragon Pulse!"

"Protect!"

Charizard opened his mouth and unleashed a powerful blast of dragon energy into Mega Blaziken, who formed protect in front of him, absorbing the blow.

"Thunder Punch!"

Mega Blaziken rushed forward with incredible speed, slamming his electrified fist into Charizard, hurling him back.

"Charizard!" Autumn shouted as Jason grit his teeth.

Arkanes laughing again.

"Finish him!"

Mega Blaziken came in with another Thunder Punch.

Jason waited.

"Now!"

Charizard opened his eyes as he hurled his now metal wings around, slamming them into Mega Blaziken's face and hurling him over Charizard.

" _Show him the power of a dragon!"_ Rayquaza roared/

"Dragon Claw!"

Charizard came up and snarled as he slashed Mega Blaziken across the face and body three times.

"Dragon rush!"

Charizard's body glowed green as he flew into Mega Blaziken, carrying him into the air before grabbing his legs and hurling him into the ground.

"Blaziken!" Arkanes shouted .

Blaziken lay on his stomach with swirly eyes.

"Blaziken is unable to battle, the winner is Jason Ketchum!"

"Yes!" Autumn shouted.

"He did it!" Serena said as Ash and Charizard's parents looked proud.

Later that day Jason and the others were watching as Wally faced off against Luke.

It was down to Greninja and Gallade.

"Night Slash!"

Luke's Greninja slashed Gallade across his entire body.

"Gallade!" Wally shouted before Gallade fell over with his eyes swirly.

"Wally lost." Emelia said.

Luke looked up at Jason as he looked back down at him.

"Looks like it's you and him."

"Had to happen."

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _Alright second to last chapter is up,_

 _Now for this next part I'm about to say I do not mean to sound pushy , but_

 _The immediate next story will be the Yugioh 5d's reimagined_

 _The amourshipping one cannot happen until I see Serena return in the anime, it just can't_

 _So until that happens, if it happens, I need something to keep me invested in writing fanfictions, 5d's is my best chance for now_

 _If you want to help me stay invested you can read the 5d's and leave plenty of reviews,_

 _hearing what you guys think of my work keeps me motivated to continue, if this happens by the time I do write the amourshipping story (if the anime writers are smart enough), I will have had a good break from writing pokemon stories and will still be motivated._

 _Hopefully this will help me make a really good Amourshipping alola story, whether it's a reboot or a continuation, truthfully I just need a break from pokemon fanfiction_

 _So the best thing you can do to help is as I said, read the 5d's story when it comes out and leave detailed reviews of what you liked or even didn't like_

 _Also if you want my opinion on the new episodes of sun and moon, all I have to say is they seem to be beating the dead horse with most of their jokes_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM) and vote_


	74. Chapter 74

Ch 74: Finale ( **NOT THE FINAL CHAPTER ANYMORE!** )

* * *

The crowd in the Ever Grande Stadium was in an uproar as they waited for the final match to start.

Inside the private box Ash sat with the others including Laura and her husband.

"It looks like our kids are finally squaring off Ketchum."

"It appears so. May the best one win."

"Oh I assure you, Luke will."

Unknown to Ash or Jason, before Luke went to Hoenn, Laura discovered Jason was going there as well and ensured that Luke picked up a secret weapon.

Jason stood at the edge of the battlefield , him staring out at the battlefield in front of him.

He took a deep breath.

" _Go on, you can do this"_ Rayquaza said.

Jason gave a confident look as he walked out onto the battlefield.

The battlefield was relatively plain, much like the indigo stadium.

When Autumn and the others saw him, they were very excited.

"This is it, the final battle." Autumn said with her fists up to her face.

"After everything Jason's been through this battle is going to be awesome." Finn said.

"About time we finally see him in a proper battle." Andrew said.

Alex also gave an excited look as his Pichu climbed onto his shoulder.

Jason saw Luke with a confident look across at him.

"Finally, a battle worthy of my skills Ketchum. This is my ascension to true greatness in the world. It wouldn't be right if I didn't get there without a truly difficult fight. After you battled that crazed mentor Usurper and beat him, this will be great. Don't disappoint me."

"Oh trust me. I won't"

Brendan himself was in the center of the field between them, smiling.

"The final battle between Luke Ryder and Jason Ketchum will now begin. This battle will determine the winner of the Hoenn league. This will be a six on six battle, the first one to knock out all of their opponent's pokemon will be named the winner. Trainers , choose your pokemon."

Luke smiled as he took out a blue and red pokeball.

"Go Toxicroak!" The large venomous frog pokemon came out before Jason with his arms crossed.

Jason reached down for his own pokeballs and took one.

He held it to his head before opening his eyes.

"I chose you Swellow!"

"Swellow!" Swellow squawked as he came out.

"And so it begins." Luke said.

"No , now it ends. Swellow use Arial Ace."

Swellow flew at Toxicroak incredibly fast, Toxicroak not even trying to avoid the attack.

"Poison bomb."

Toxicroak formed a ball of explosive poison in his hands before unleashing it forward at Swellow.

"Slice it!" Jason shouted as Swellow used his talons to slice the bomb clean in half, however, as he moved past the pieces, they both exploded, hurling Swellow back.

"Toxicroak follow up with Stone edge."

"Swellow get back in the Air and use Steel wing!"

Swellow quickly flew back up as his wings turned to metal before he unleashed a fury of swipes with his wings, smashing apart all the incoming rocks.

That was when Jason realized something was off about Swellow from their aura connection.

He saw and felt Swellow had a sickly feeling inside him and realized he must have been poisoned by the sludge bomb.

He also realized that every moment he spent in this battle was causing Swellow to become more and more fatigued.

"Swellow use Quick attack."

Swellow quickly moved at lighting speed from place to place.

"Toxicroak use Venoshock."

Toxicroak's claws glowed as he unleashed several blasted at Swellow, each missing their marks.

Jason, however, noticed Luke smile despite his attacks missing.

"What?"

Toxicroak unleashed a venoshock all around him in a pulse like attack that hit and forced Swellow back.

Jason grit his teeth as he felt Swellow get even more fatigued by the attack and his poisoning.

"This isn't going well." Finn said.

"Poison is a tough thing to overcome." Andrew said.

"If Swellow could only land a hit." Autumn said.

"Stone edge." Luke said as Toxicroak unleashed more sharp rocks at Swellow.

"Steel wing!" Swellow tried to block the incoming rocks, but his fatigue from the poison was finally starting to take its toll on him, several of the sharp rocks hit Swellow and forced him to the ground.

Jason could feel the impact of the blows and tightened his fist as Swellow fell to the ground.

"Finish him with one more." Luke said.

Toxicroak unleashed another blast of rocks at Swellow.

"Agility!"

With every bit of energy Swellow had left, he came up and moved incredibly fast, avoiding all of the rocks.

"Arial Ace!"

"Swellow!" Swellow shouted as he sliced Toxicroak across his face and body with his beak and talons.

At the same time, the poison finished off Swellow as both pokemon fell unconscious.

"Both pokemon are unable to battle." Brendan said.

Jason and Luke returned their pokemon as the crowd got even more excited.

"Well at least it ended in a draw." Emelia said.

"Still it's a very close match." Jasmine said.

"Well that was good, but I'm just getting warmed up. Go Manectric!" Luke shouted as the electric dog came out.

Jason reached for his own next pokeball.

"I chose you , Absol!"

"Sol!" Absol shouted as he came out in front of Jason.

"Manectric use Electric Terrain!" Luke shouted as Manectric unleashed a field of electricity around them, covering the battlefield.

"We have to be very careful now Absol." Jason said as Absol gave an intense look.

"Discharge."

Manectric unleashed a blast of electricity from his mouth that was magnified by the electric terrain.

"Detect!" Jason shouted.

Absol narrowly avoided the blast.

"Swords' dance!"

Absol concentrated as he glowed blue and his attack sharply raised.

"Manectric use Wild Charge!"

Manectric surged with electricity as he howled and charged at Absol.

"Absol use Double team!'

Absol made a dozen copies of himself that ran in various directions around the battlefield.

Manectric, however , proved his speed as he slammed through each one , eventually hitting the real Absol and knocking him onto his side.

"Gotcha." Luke said as Jason gave a frustrated look and Absol got up.

"Use Swords Dance!"

Absol's body glowed blue again as they noticed Manectric coming in for another pass with Wild Charge.

"Under him!" Absol dove low and went clean under Manectric, coming up and knocking Manectric onto his side.

"Discharge!" Luke shouted as Manectric opened his mouth and unleashed an amplified blast that his Absol , hurling him onto his side.

Jason grit his teeth as felt Absol grunted in pain.

"Hold on Absol!" Autumn shouted.

"Hit him with another Discharge!"

"Nightslash!"

Absol got up and leapt over the incoming blast of electricity, coming down as he roared , crashing his glowing head fin across Manectric's face.

"Manectric!" Luke shouted as his Manectric laid on the ground.

"Manectric is unable to battle." Brendan said as the audience continued to applaud and cheer in excitement.

"Yes, Jason has the lead!" Autumn shouted.

Ash turned to Laura.

"Looks like Jason has the advantage."

"For now."

"Manectric return, we won't lose." He said as he took out his next pokeball.

"Go Noivern!"

Jason saw the massive black bat-dragon pokemon come out and roar as he flew over Luke.

"Noivern use Dragon pulse!"

"Absol use detect"

Absol tried to use detect, but surged with electricity as Jason realized he must have been paralyzed by Manectric.

"Oh no." Jason said as Absol was hit and forced into the ground.

When the dust cleared his eyes were swirly.

"Absol is unable to battle." Brendan said.

Jason gave a determined look as he returned Absol.

"Looks like this will be a power battle, I have just the one to face him. I chose you, Gyarados!" Jason shouted as Gyarados came out and roared at Noivern who roared back.

"Gyarados use Hydro Pump!"

"Dragon Pulse!"

The two titans unleashed their attacks that collided as they tried to overpower the other.

"Hurricane!"

Noivern broke off his attack and unleashed a powerful blast of wind that it and forced Gyarados back.

"Dragon Pulse!"

"Hyper Beam!"

"Grow!" Gyarados roared as he unleashed an orange blast that tore through the Dragon Pulse and hit Noivern, exploding as he struggled to stay in the air.

"Noivern use Boomburst!"

"Gyarados use Hydro Pump!"

The two unleashed their attacks, before Hydro pump hit the explosive winds and set them off.

"Amazing , he was able to attack without recharging." Alex said.

"Noivern use Hurricane and Boomburst!"

Noivern unleashed his attacks that surrounded Gyarados in destruction

"Hold on Gyarados, use Ice Fang!"

Despite the explosions Gyarados lunged up and snapped his icy fangs around Noivern as he shrieked in pain.

"Noivern use Dragon pulse!"

Noivern opened his mouth and blasted Gyarados.

Gyarados landed with swirly eyes.

"Gyarados is unable to battle." Brendan said.

"Well done Noivern!" Luke shouted.

"Now Luke has the edge." Dustin said in concern.

"Not for long." Autumn said sounding determined.

"Gyarados return, we're not going to lose." Jason said as he took out his next pokeball.

He held his next pokeball up high before opening his eyes.

"I chose you Aggron!"

Aggron roared as he came out and stood before Jason.

"Dragon pulse!"

"Hyper Beam!"

Aggron planted his feet hard and unleashed a hyper beam that blew through the Dragon pulse and hit Noivern, sending him hurling down.

"Iron head!"

Aggron charged forward and smashed his horns into Noivern, plowing him into the ground before coming up.

"Grawww!" He roared.

Luke grit his teeth as he saw Jason's Aggron, remembering all too well the last time he faced him.

"Noivern return, time for some payback. Go Aggron!" Luke shouted as his female Aggron came out and roared.

The two Aggrons remembered each other well, Finn, Emelia, and Autumn likewise remembering their last encounter.

"Aggron use Iron Head!" Jason and Luke shouted as the two charged at each other.

Both Aggron's heads crashed into each other, trying to overpower the other as Jason's Aggron pushed forward and forced Luke's Aggron back.

He growled confidently as Jason smiled.

Luke grit his teeth.

"Bulldoze!"

"Iron Defense!" Jason shouted as Luke's Aggron charged in making the ground shake.

His own Aggron shined as he sharply raised his defenses, when Luke's Aggron reached him, Aggron grabbed her by the horns, stopping her immediately as she tried to move forward.

"Iron Tail!"

Aggron threw her tot he side before slamming his tail across Luke's Aggron's head.

Luke looked afraid as Jason's Aggron lowered his head.

"Giga impact!"

Jason's Aggron glowed green as he charged forward, smashing his head and horn's into Luke's Aggron's stomach, making her cry out in pain as he carried her across the battlefield before he picked her up in his arms and hurled her onto the ground.

"Grawwwww!" Aggron roared so loud it made many's teeth rattle.

"Luke's Aggron is unable to battle."

"Yes! Jason has the lead again!" Autumn shouted.

Ash smiled at Laura.

"Aggron is a monster."

She smiled back.

"His next pokemon will be his partner pokemon. Jason won't know what hit him."

Luke returned Aggron and took a deep breath.

"Time to bring out the big blades. Go Greninja!" Luke shouted as Greninja came out and acrobatically leapt in front of Luke.

Jason could feel a very strong bond between the two, and even saw a piece of mega evolution component around his wrist.

"Aggron use Hyper Beam!"

Aggron unleashed a massive blast at Greninja ,who leapt out of the way as quick as a flash.

"Water Shuriken." Luke said as Greninja unleashed three water Shurikens into Aggron as he cried out in pain and stumbled backwards.

"Night Slash!"

Greninja formed blades in his hands and sliced across Aggron's face and chest as he came down before coming back to his normal stance.

Aggron fell backwards and landed on his back with swirly eyes.

"Aggron!"

"Aggron is unable to battle." Brendan said.

"Woah." Finn said realizing they had never seen Greninja's full power.

Luke smiled as Jason grit his teeth.

"This is his Ace, I'll have to use everything I have." Jason said as he returned his Aggron and took out his second to last pokemon.

"I chose you Sceptile!" Jason shouted as Sceptile came out with his arms held in an X.

Luke and Jason both smiled as they reached for their mega evolution stones and pressed them.

A pillar of water formed over Greninja as he came out larger with black sides on his head, a red X, a more human like face, and a massive water X blade on his back.

Likewise Sceptile took his Mega form.

"Now the real battle begins. Greninja use Smokescreen!"

Mega Greninja hurled a ball of smoke at the ground filling the air with smoke.

"Sceptile Agility and use Leaf Blade!"

Sceptile leapt high up over the smoke with his arm blades glowing.

"Double Team."

Mega Greninja made a dozen copies of himself that Mega Sceptile began slashing apart very quickly.

"Water Shuriken."

Mega leapt up, hurling several water shuriken's into Mega Sceptile's back.

He grunted.

"Greninja use Night Slash!"

Mega Greninja leapt forward as Mega Sceptile turned and blocked each of his strikes with his own arm blades.

The two had a fierce melee as they tried to land a hit on each other.

"Leaf Storm!"

"Double Team!"

Mega Sceptile unleashed a storm of leaves at Mega Greninja.

"Double Team!" Mega Greninja made another dozen copies of himself that absorbed the leaves.

The real Mega Greninja appeared behind Mega Sceptile and hurled several Water Shuriken's into his back.

Jason grit his teeth again as Mega sceptile turned to fave him.

"Leaf Blade!"

Mega Sceptile came forward trying to slash Mega Greninja as he acrobatically avoided each of Mega Sceptile's strikes before hurling more Water Shuriken's into him.

"Night Slash!"

"Leaf Blade!"

The two turned to each other before they moved past each other, slashing the other with their blades.

They stayed in the positions they were in for several moments before they fell over together.

They reverted to their normal forms as the crowd uproar in applause.

"It's all tied up again." Finn said.

Autumn smiled.

"This is great, Jason still have his Ace." Autumn said.

"Sceptile return, you did outstanding. Alright just one pokemon left, one more and we win." Jason said as he held up his last pokeball.

"I choose you Charizard!"

Charizard flew out of his pokeball and landed in front of Jason.

"Grauuuuu!" He roared so loud is shook manys' teeth.

Jason wasted no time and quickly mega evolved Charizard into Charizard X.

Charizard X's parents came out when they heard him.

"Now Luke has to content with Jason's partner pokemon. Luke doesn't have his."

Laura smiled.

"No, but he does have his secret weapon."

Ash looked with concerned as Jason also noticed Luke grinning.

"I was sort of hoping it would come down to this. You see I had always planned on facing you one day, my mom suggested I visit Kanto and get a pokemon there, one just for you."

"What?" Jason said.

Luke took out his last pokeball.

"Go!"

The pokeball came forward before it opened and the pokemon came out.

The pokemon to everyone's surprise was a massive Blastoise with a piece of Blastoisenite on his ring.

"A blastoise?" Serena said before Jason's eyes widened when he saw the Blastoise look at him.

Ash saw his son shaking and looked at the Charizard again.

"You didn't !"

Laura smiled.

She said something in thick Kalos as Ash tightened his fist.

"Oh my Reduka." Andrew said.

"That's not good." Alex said.

"I don't get it, why is Jason so afraid of that Blastoise?" Finn asked.

"That Blastoise was his, it was his last pokemon before it was taken away from him because they weren't able to make an aura connection."

Autumn's mouth dropped as she looked back at Jason who looked extremely freaked out.

"I must say, he prefers me to you, we even made an aura connection within a week." Luke said as he touched his mega evolution component , mega evolving him into Mega Blastoise.

Charizard X looked back at Jason and he stopped shaking.

He gave a determined look.

"I only have one true partner pokemon, and he's standing before me!" Jason shouted as Charizard X roared again.

Luke smiled.

"Time to end this! Blastoise use Hydro Pump!"

Mega Blastoise aimed all his cannons forward and unleashed a massive triple jet of water.

"Charizard use Steel wing and Dragon Claw!"

Charizard X covered his body with his steel wings that deflected the water but slowed him down.

"Iron Defense." Luke said as Charizard X reached Mega Blastoise and began slashing his shell.

Mega Blastoise went inside and covered his shell in metal.

"Rapid spin!" Mega Blastoise hurled himself into Charizard X, hitting his chest again and again as he was forced back.

"Steel wing!"

Charizard X snarled as he smashed his metal wings into Mega Blastoise , hurling him up into the air before he flew up over him as Mega Blastoise came out of his shell.

"Dragon pulse!"

Charizard X roared as he blasted Mega Blastoise with Dragon pulse, hurling him into the ground.

"Surf."

Mega Blastoise formed a massive Tidal wave over him and unleashed it up towards Charizard X.

"Fly up higher!"

Charizard X flew up high as Mega Blastoise swam up through his wave.

"Aqua Jet!"

Mega Blastoise covered himself in a jet of water and blasted himself through the air,crashing into Charizard X and hurling him into the ground.

Charizard X got right back up and roared.

"Hydro pump!"

"Dragon claw!"

Charizard X flew forward, clawing apart the incoming water before he reached Mega Blastoise and slashed him twice across the face.

Luke grit his teeth.

"Skull Bash."

Mega Blastoise readied himself and hurled himself into the air as Charizard X flew back, smashing into his back and plowing him into the ground.

"Hydro pump!"

"Blast Burn!"

Ash's Charizard watched with particular interest as he saw his son gather up his elemental fire.

"Grauuuu!" Charizard X roared as he unleashed an explosion of fire mixed with Dragon energy that hurled Mega Blastoise across the battlefield.

The two got up and faced each other.

"Aqua Jet!"

"Dragon Rush!"

The two covered themselves in their respective energy before hurling themselves at the other, the two colliding and causing a cloud of dust over them.

Luke watched carefully as did the audience, Jason did not.

When the dust cleared, Charizard X was standing over an unconscious Blastoise.

"Blastoise is unable to battle, the winner is Jason Ketchum." Brendan said.

Charizard X landed beside Jason as they looked at each other.

" _It is done."_ Rayquaza said.

"Yes! Yes!" Autumn shouted as Laura's mouth dropped.

Ash smiled.

"That's my boy."

Charizard and Charla both gave proud roars.

Luke gave a blank expression for a moment before he gave a slight smile.

He walked over to Blastoise as Jason and Charizard X did the same.

"Alright you got me, I'll take this as a learning experience. The next time we meet I'll be ready."

Jason gave a confident expression as they fist bumped.

He then looked down at Blastoise who looked up at him.

"Blastoise, I'm sorry about the way things ended between us. You deserved a better guardian partner. I needed to find another way to train."

Blastoise got up and looked at Jason before nodding.

Brendan came over between the two.

"Well done both of you."

* * *

Later that night Jason was in the middle of the battlefield on a pavilion with Luke and Wally beside him.

Fireworks were going on overhead as Brendan came with a medal case.

"Our third place winner. Wally!" Brendan said as the audience applauded.

He placed a silver medal over Wally's neck.

His pokemon were around him.

Brendan came over to Luke.

"Our second place winner, Luke Ryder!"

The audience applauded even louder as Brendan placed a gold medal around his neck as his pokemon were around him.

Finally he came to Jason.

"This years Hoenn league winner. Jason Ketchum!"

The crowd was in an uproar as Brendan placed a platinum medal around Jason's neck.

His pokemon came around him.

"We did it, we won the Hoenn league."

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _Not the final chapter anymore, one more_


	75. Chapter 75

Chapter 75: Future

* * *

That night he was in the hotel with the entire group.

"Well we'll be going back to Kalos, leaving this ghastly region. Until we meet again." Laura said as Luke and Jason eyeballed each other.

"Next time Ketchum."

"I'm looking forward to it." The three departed.

"I better get going too, Jason thank you for everything." Wally said.

"Good luck with your future Wally."

Finn and Emelia were with their friends.

"Make sure you write, I'm going to be very mad if an entire week goes by and I don't hear from you two." Emelia said.

Autumn hugged Emelia.

"I'm going to miss you two so much." Emelia said.

"Before we go." Finn said as they saw Wingull with his camera in his beak.

The four stood together before Wingull took a picture.

Emelia and Finn held hands as they left to hotel together.

"Alright I told my parents I'd be back in Kanto soon, so I have to get going too. Great seeing you guys again, congratulations Jason." Andrew said.

"We have to go too. See you back in Kanto." Jasmine said as they left with Andrew.

"That just leaves us." Autumn said as Jason gave an unsure look.

* * *

It was late at night in Ever Grande city and Jason was leaning against the railing on his balcony.

He took a deep breath as he took in the night sky.

Just then he heard a loud growl and looked up to see none other than Rayquaza's massive head and neck lower beside him.

"Rayquaza, what are you doing here?"

" _I wanted to congratulate you on your victory."_

Jason smiled.

"Thanks. I guess I'm still nervous."

" _What you won,_ _and_ _after all that fighting at the Temple of the Sea why are you nervous?"_

""Sigh" Rayquaza, everyone keeps telling me I'll find something after this is all. That I just need to follow my passion. But the truth is I'm afraid of the unknown, not knowing what's ahead of me. I mean my entire life I've always had a tangible achievable goal to work towards, become an aura guardian, compete in the pokemon league , win the pokemon league. I've done all of those. Now do just go back to being a guardian, helping people and pokemon. Do I compete in another league? I have passion in all of these, but it just doesn't seem like a tangible reachable goal."

" _Ah that's it then."_

 _"_ Let me guess, Circe was just like."

" _She was nothing like that, Circe was able to go through life without knowing what was ahead of her. "_

"What?"

" _Jason you've always felt angry when you were compared to your family. You've always been afraid you'd never live up to them. You also wanted to create your own legacy. But you need to realize that your heritage is who you are. Vaeron was Altair's descendent, but he made his own legacy, Circe was Aegon's descendent and she made her own legacy, you're all their descendants and you have made your own legacy. "_

Jason took a deep breath as he began to realize that Rayquaza was right, he had created his own legacy, but he was his family, Circe, Altair, Vaeron, and his father's aura were inside his own, he was everything they were and more, he no longer felt shame in this.

He smiled as he hugged Rayquaza's head.

" _Perhaps you're finally ready to know the truth."_

 _"_ Truth?"

" _I thought I'd hold back on this when you hated thinking you had to live up to your parentage. Now that you've finally gotten past that you're ready to learn why only you have had visions of Circe's past."_

 _"_ Finally." Jason said.

" _It's because Circe isn't related to Ash."_

 _"_ What?"

" _She is no ancestor of Ash , your uncle Red, your grandfather Felix, or his father Arthur ."_

"Wait a minute, that's impossible she's my ancestor isn't she?"

" _Oh Circe is your ancestor , your direct ancestor."_

"But how?" Jason's eyes widened as he looked into Rayquaza's eyes as he nodded.

"Circe's my mother's ancestor."

" _Yes."_

 _"_ No that can't be possible, my mother's not an aura user?"

" _Ha ha ha, your mother is almost forty years old and yet you never wondered how she has retained her health, vitality, and beauty for so long. She is like your father, like you, she feels aura , and makes connections with her pokemon without realizing it."_

"But my father, he made an aura connection with her years ago. After all this time he never realized she could feel aura?"

" _Circe and Cole left Hoenn after the end of the war against Malik. Soon after Ahmed and his guardians overthrew the Ottoman empire in Sinnoh. Circe and Cole went to live in Kalos, Vaeron was still the mentor there when they arrived. The two gave up guardian life and lived as normal people. Their son married and had children with a normal human woman. Over thousands of years their guardian genes were preserved because of their aura maintaining dominance, but were still hidden by the aura of a normal human. Circe and Cole were ancestor's of Serena's mother, your maternal grandmother."_

 _"_ My mother is descendent from Aegon." Jason said in disbelief.

Surprisingly , this news only made Jason feel a little better.

He looked at Rayquaza and then at his dragon Buckler.

"Altair, Aegon, Vaeron, Circe, Arthur, Felix, they were all mentors, leaders. Circe and you created the Draconid clan, now it's scattered, leaderless. If I was chosen by you, if I am the dragon, then I know what I'm going to do." Jason said.

* * *

The following morning Jason was with his parents and Autumn.

Behind Jason were his six pokemon.

Jason took a deep breath.

"Dad, mom, I know what I'm going to do now."

"That's wonderful." Serena said.

"Alright son, let's here your new goal." Ash said.

His six pokemon each nodded in agreement as they turned to him.

"Mom, dad, Autumn. I'm going to stay in Hoenn."

"What?" They all said, Autumn sounding excited.

"Maybe some day I'll return to Kanto, but I know what I'm meant to do. Rayquaza and I are united forever now. I am the dragon, the Draconid Guardians are my people, and they've been lost for thousands of years. I am Circe's heir and it's my duty to unite the Draconid Guardians."

Ash and Serena looked at each other before nodding with Pikachu on Ash's shoulder.

"If this is what you want Jason." Serena said before she and Ash hugged him.

Ash hugged back.

"Just make sure you keep in touch with us, and visit, you're only 18 you know." Serena said.

Jason contemplated telling his mother what he knew about her now.

" _Jason, some day, but not today."_ Rayquaza said.

"Good luck Jason."

"Good luck with school." Jason said before he hugged Alex before Alex's pichu climbed back on his shoulder.

Charizard and Charla nuzzled their son for a moment before they returned to their trainers.

As Ash and Serena walked away with Pikachu on Ash's shoulder, their charizards beside them and Alex.

"With Jason and Alex gone it's just going to be us and the pokemon now." Ash said before he noticed a look and a feeling from their connection.

"Ash, about that."

* * *

Later that day, Jason was in the air flying over the ocean near Hoenn.

Sitting behind him with her arms around his waist was Autumn with her head on his shoulder.

"So what's the plan now?"

"Well I was thinking I should meet up with Drake, get in touch with Clair too."

"Good idea."

"We should also start thinking about your future."

"Well I should probably get my Ribbon cup, I don't think I ever got that."

Charizard flew beside them.

Jason and Autumn were ridding on the back of Rayquaza as they flew over Hoenn

* * *

 _Epilogue (18 years later)_

It was early in the morning in the Draconid Aura Guardians Grand Enclave and thousands of Draconid guardian men , women, and pokemon were inside.

A young woman with long raven black hair, and light blue eyes was walkign through.

She had an aura guardian armored jacket on and Charizard beside her.

She passed dozens of Draconid Guardians with various dragon guardian pokemon.

Eventually she reached a massive chamber with several Draconid masters and their pokemon around the Grand Mentor.

"The enclave in Jubilife city has been set up, we have over four hundred Draconid Guardians in Sinnoh."

"Excellent work Zinnia, that gives us exactly two hundred thousand six hundred and forty eight Draconid Guardians worldwide."

"I'll never understand how you Grand Mentors can do that." Another master said.

"That's all for now masters, meeting adjured."

The masters and their pokemon left as the young woman saw a massive Dragon-Charizard with a smaller normal charizard and three black and green dragon charmander infants.

Also in the open roof of the chamber was the head of the legendary pokemon Rayquaza, who looked down at the young woman as she approached the Draconid Clan, Grand Mentor.

"Well looks like you've got your stuff together." She said as the man saw her.

"Delia, I was wodering when you'd get here." He said as he came over and hugged her.

"Ohh how's my baby sister doing?"

"Really good, now that I've got these." She said showing him her hidden blades and mega evolution component.

"Oh look at you, a fully trained Aura guardian, it seems just like yesterday you were in diapers."

"Well Jason it was weird growing up with a brother who was already married. Where is Autumn anyway."

"Three, two, one."

"Delia!" She heard as the young woman saw a woman roughly the Mentor's age with long black hair and a boy beside her.

"Autumn, and my favorite nephew Brendan."

Delia said as she hugged the little boy.

"You like me more than my cousin Felix."

Delia sweat dropped.

"Don't tell uncle Alex and Aunt Lillie."

They got up as the mentor showed them a picture.

"Alex and Lillie sent it to me just the other day." The Mentor said as he showed Delia a very high resolution picture of their brother, his wife, and son in front of the Alola league stadium.

"Look at Alex, the first champion of the Alola league, hard to believe he founded it." Delia said.

"Finn's company's pictures are the best." Autumn said.

"How are him and Emelia doing, it's been a while since I've seen them."

"Well their daughter Susan is the top of her class, though her mom is in charge of the school so she's not exactly unbiased." Autumn said.

"What about you sis, running the Grand Festival. That must be fun."

"It's plenty fun, though there's a lot more work that goes into it."

Delia's charizard went over to the other charizard and began nuzzling the baby dragon-charmanders.

"By the way what time is Jess coming over to check on Charline again?" Autumn asked.

"Actually not until tomorrow." Jason said.

"Ahh."

The adults kept talking before another guardian entered the chamber.

"Sorry to disturb you." He said.

"Oh no you're fine."

Delia saw the guardian and noticed he was a normal guardian like her.

"This is Wally, he's one of Matt's masters from the Hoenn brotherhood." The Draconid Grand Mentor said.

"I didn't know you had family here, I'll come back later." He said before he left.

"So how's the big guy doing?" Delia asked.

" _I'm doing exceptional, my brother Groudon has just returned from his rehabilitation with our father."_ Rayquaza said.

"Well Jason, it looks like everything came together for you."

 ** _The end_**

* * *

Hey there everyone, KuramaFTW making sending one last message to you all in this story. It sure has been a hell of a ride these past two years helping Storymaker here with this story as a whole. Its kinda bittersweet. In one way I'm glad we are done, for now at least, since I really needed a break from this story, but at the same time I'm sad to not really be able to see you guys enjoy our efforts anymore, or at least for a while. But I do want to say that helping Storymaker write a few of these chapters has really gotten me to really want to start getting back to working on my own stories. I currently have a Naruto/Digimon crossover called A Shinobi a Long Way from Home that I plan to get back too. Not to mention I've got like a thousand different story ideas that have been bouncing around in my head for years. I say this because I would really like to get as much feedback about my work so I know what I'm doing right and what I need to improve on. Also it would be awesome to just hear from some of you from time to time. Either way I'm glad that you all at least enjoyed this story and perhaps Storymaker and I will work on another one. So till next time.

-KuramaFTW

 _Author's note_

 _Well this is a real landmark , this story is finally complete, it's been over a year and I'm finally done, this has been a lot of fun, but it's time for me to move on_

 _Now from the epilogue you may think I am hinting the next story, It is not about Alex in Alola I'm afraid,_

 _I have a winner from the poll, coming from behind, the Reboot was the winner!_

 _If and when Serena returns I will begin writing it, until then I will begin posting my 5d's chapters, starting tonight._

 _The name is Yugioh 5d's reimagined,_

 _As I said in an earlier author's note it will help me stay motivated if you guys read and give me feedback on the 5d's story, so please check it out, it will be up tonight_

 _This story has been real, but like all stories it must come to an end, thank you for reading it._

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(via PM)_


End file.
